Always and Forever
by lilyrose284
Summary: A great love song 4 my fave PR couple. I hate summaries, 2 short, but here's the jest: Kimberly had a baby, didn’t tell the father. He finally finds out and is none too pleased. They fight but in the end know the truth, real love succeeds all! Final Ch!
1. The Phone Call

_Disclaimer: Don't own PR or it's characters, 'em freaks at Disney do, damn lucky foes. Seriously, I wish they would share the wealth. :P_

_Timeline: Early September, Year 2001. All of the original rangers are 4 years removed from when they gave up their Turbo powers, most rangers having graduated from college, and working in their desired fields, getting pass their years as Rangers, saviors of the world from evil. _

_Rated M, mostly for the later chapters when sexual encounters will unfold, but for the first part, it's pretty much a few choice curse words mixed in, before the more mature items come later on, hehehe. _

_A little background history to give you all some insight. A child can be a magically connection for 2 people to forever share, or a future filled with heartache, bitterness, and even anger when there seems to be no one on your side. At nearly 17, Kimberly made her choice and had a baby, but after feeling the resentment from her very own parents, fearing the man she loves will do the same, she didn't tell him. What happens after years of secrecy, when Kimberly comes face to face with her past? Read to find out. Enjoy! _

**ALWAYS AND FOREVER **

**Chapter 1: The Phone Call**

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

The fog of sleep still floated beneath closed eyes. The warmth of being under the covers made the annoying noise bearable. Another morning, what a drag. Kimberly moaned as she woke from her blaring alarm clock yet again. She was having the most interesting dream. She should call Trini, it would make her laugh to know, she dreamed of the time when Trini begged Kimberly to help her with sponsoring a plea to clean up this dump site. Not that Kim would refuse to help her best friend, any friend in need, but it was funny teaching Bulk and Skull and their goon friends a lesson in clean up. Then later on, teaching those putties sent by Rita a little bit of some girl ranger power. Kimberly smiled as she shook her head. The blaring sound of her alarm still going.

Kimberly refused to make any attempt to stop the loud clock. She was happily content in letting it ring away with the sun pouring through her windows. To her, the noise was not bothersome, however someone else had other ideas.

"Mommy!" Kimberly sighed as she finally opened her eyes.

"Mmm, morning already?" Kimberly reached for her clock and clicked it off. It was just 10 AM. "Sorry baby," Kimberly said kissing her 4-year-old son's head after he pulled off the covers from his head.

"Too loud!" Her son yelled before he uncovered his ears finally. "Why is it so loud every single morning?" Kimberly laughed.

"Because my beautiful, beautiful baby boy, Mommy won't wake up if it's not. How about some waffles for breakfast?"

"Waffles, yum!"

"Yes, yum!" Kimberly tickled her son. He hollered loudly.

"Mommy!" Kimberly picked up her son, threw him over her shoulder and carried him out her bedroom down the long hall toward the kitchen.

Zeke Hart, his mother's name for her son, was an energetic child. But what child wasn't at 4 years old. Kimberly though was extremely happy to be through with those terrible 2 and 3 years, her son now grown and would be off to schooling next year this time. And boy, was Zeke ever the talkative, bouncy boy. And from the first moment he first laid eyes on his mother, they have shared a connection that was true and blessed. He never stopped talking, even before he couldn't form words. He was a honey brown-eyed chubby cheek baby, which Kimberly loved to just kiss and squeeze at any moment. And Kimberly was right beside him through every word and every step of his life. Zeke was a happy child, content to being alone with his toys, very active, though for now, Kimberly hadn't let him join any sports, wanting to protect her baby boy. So for now, Zeke was content with his handheld learning games. He was so smart at such a young age. He sensed things too, especially concerning his mother. He always made sure she was okay. "Mommy, are you okay? Mommy okay?" Kimberly couldn't believe how much like he was like father, especially with the dark hair that seemed to have a mind of it's own. Kimberly could swear she spent so much money on his hair alone; every few months he needed a new cut. Zeke never liked to get his hair cut, always wanting to keep it long. Kimberly knew the first day her son and father were to first meet; he would without a doubt know that Zeke was his child or would he? Especially with all the years that has passed? But with those same brown eyes and pupils that seemingly turned completely black at times when he was upset or mad just like his father.

Kimberly Hart was almost 22 years old, in less than a month from now, going into in her first year at graduate study program in Music/Art and Fashion at NYU. As a double major, it was surprising that she finished college in just 4 years, but going to NYU made it somewhat simple. Though she was young, she had experienced more heartache; more stress, more happiness and tears than probably 90 percent of every women 10 years older. At 14, she was the youngest female Power Rangers in a group of freshman teenagers picked to defend the world against the evil foes of Rita Repulsa. She found true friendship, and even found love. Almost 3 years of life was wondering what monster will attack before she could get in the 2 hour gymnastic practice and study hall. But she achieved so much in her few years in the world. She became a world-class gymnast, even earning a few gold medals, but her true joy in life was her son. At nearly 17, Kimberly got some out of the ordinary news. She was pregnant. She should have been the happiest girl in the world. It should have been the best moment of her young life. She had accomplished so much, and was now going into motherhood. Though she was young, she wasn't fearful. She knew she had her family and friends, to back her up, or so she thought. Little did she know how a pregnancy could bring so much turmoil and anger? Disowned by her father immediately, not that she should have expected any less, but to be completely tossed aside and called nothing but a worthless daughter by her own mother. That hurt. So Kimberly did the only thing she could do, she disappeared. Fearing the love of her life and friends would do the same, she took a chance and left it all down and Florida and went to the one place she could call home. She disappeared from everyone, anyone that knew her for a very long time. Plus, it wasn't hard to do so in the huge big apple known as New York City.

"Mommy, where is Clark?" And just as her son asked that, there was a ring at her bell. Kimberly dropped her son down on her hip and went to her intercom.

"Yes!"

_It's me, can I come up?_

"Okay." Kimberly knew the voice as she clicked the buzzer to open the door.

_Thanks_

Kimberly sighed. Kimberly opened the door locks, when she heard footsteps from the stairs.

"Clark!" Zeke pulled to be let down as ran to Clark Evans. Clark Evans, a 24 years old graphic computer designer with a degree from NYU. He was a handsome guy, and why not at nearly 6', gorgeous brown eyes, dark brown hair, and basketball star in high school, so very athletic body. He carried a charming smile, witty lines to make any girl swoon and an all-around great guy, who loves teaching kids, and loves Zeke to death, which is why Kimberly loves him so much.

Clark picked up the boy into a hug after putting the large brown bag down. Clark missed this, though it had only been a few days ago. Clark and Kimberly exchanged looks.

"Morning my buddy. So how's the LT this morning?"

"Good, good. Mommy's alarm blasted again."

"Again!"

"Well…that's your mother for ya." Kimberly smiled.

"Haha, boys."

"Mommy was going to cook breakfast," Zeke said. Clark walked up to Kimberly. He kissed her cheek.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So, Mommy was gonna cook, good thing I brought waffles." Kimberly let out a laugh. Her cooking skills basically were limited to breakfast and desserts, I mean as long as she had the recipe for a meal, and all the ingredients laid out, sure she could follow the steps and probably make a perfect meal. But Kim's skills were not best in the kitchen; she could blame her mother for that. With maids growing up, she didn't have to learn the skill of cooking until high school, and that was just a girly class, making cookies and cakes at the most part.

"Yay waffles! Mommy was just gonna try and fix us waffles!"

"Hey, I can do great waffles!" Zeke arched his eyebrow as he and Clark exchanged looks. "Hey now, no picking on me this darn early okay!"

"I love you Mommy. Sorry."

"Well, I always knew I had great timing, which is why I brought breakfast."

The 3 of them enjoyed their breakfast around the breakfast island. Clark and Zeke went into the living room to play Playstation since it was Saturday morning in September. Kimberly had let her son have the console as a reward for being good and he wasn't allowed to waste hours on a sunny game inside on the games like Clark would love to do sometimes. Kimberly smiled as her son took Clark down. He was getting so good at that game. Kimberly watched them as she cleaned up the kitchen, loading the dishwashers. Kimberly and Clark shared an on again, off again relationship for the past 3 years now.

_Flashback_

_The first time Kimberly met Clark, it was her freshman year in college. Kimberly didn't start college like normal students; she had a son first of all, so she knew college would come with struggles of taking care of her child and studies. Kimberly was struggling with an almost 5-month son on her hip, bookbag on her back, guitar case, and books under her other arm, along with a suitcase in that hand. Kimberly was moving into a place of her own for the first time. She had gotten accepted into NYU, but was afraid because she had a son, who would take care of him while she went to classes. Kimberly had depended so much on her older brother Tim, but it was unfair. The complex was unlike many university housings. Some floors were freshman, some floors were for older students, but each floor had its own RA. Clark saw this beautiful young girl struggling to get inside. _

_"Need a hand pretty lady?" _

_"Oh thank you!" Clark quickly took the suitcase and books. _

_"Got a load here." _

_"You have no idea," Tim said appearing behind them with 2 more large suitcases stacked together and a crib. _

_"Is this all?" Clark asked. _

_"No, got a few more bags, Poot's things mostly." _

_"Poot?" _

_"My nephew." Clark smiled. _

_"Oh, sorry! Hi, I'm Clark Evans." Kimberly shook hands with Clark._

_"Hi! Kimberly Hart. That's my brother Tim Hart…" _

_"Oh, brother, nice..." _

_"Yeah. And this little one is…" _

_"This is your son… the little Hart." _

_"Yeah." Kimberly laughed. _

_"He's cute." _

_"Thanks." _

_"So, you're Kimberly Hart, you are one of the newest freshman-woman, on my floor." _

_"Really? Who are you?" _

_"The RA." _

_"Oh." Kimberly laughed. "I have room 622." _

_"I know, I live in room 618. I'm a sophomore here, should be a junior, but I am taking the college experience slowly." _

_"Oh cool." _

_Clark took to Zeke almost immediately. They seem to have a bond that Kimberly had only seen Zeke share with Tim, and probably because Tim was silly like a baby, even giving her son his first nickname, Poot.. With Tim living in the City as well, Kimberly felt the comfort of having someone close. Tim had quit touring, having been doing it for the past 2 years. He had settled down and opened a recording studio to start on his 3rd album. Tim loved his nephew and never hesitated to take him with him. Zeke probably saw more of the city than most people 30 years older. Tim would take his nephew while Kimberly was in classes or studying. He knew an infant was hard on a woman, especially one trying to go to college. But as wonderful as Tim was as a babysitter, Kimberly felt she didn't want to overuse his generosity. But Tim thought his baby sister was crazy to not want him for free. _

_Clark was always in Kim's room, or vice versus. Kimberly was always seeking advice from Clark about studying, best place for coffee, anything related to university life. And Clark was happy to help out, since he had a crush on the young Hart. About a month into the school year, Kimberly was sitting on her bed, playing with her son. Clark and Kimberly were playing Scramble too, but Kimberly was kicking his butt. Tim came by with some new recordings. Kimberly had helped out a lot with his music, coming up with great starting lyrics for his past albums, but quit performing with her brother after her son was born. _

_"Oh, I love Scramble!" Tim said trying to get into the game. A few girls came into the room and begged Kimberly to come out with them._

"I don't know, I can't leave my son all night for…"

_"I'll watch Poot." _

_"Tim…" _

_"Go! This is college and a Friday night! You haven't ever been out on a Friday night! Go!" _

_"Tim, I can't…" _

_"Hey, I don't remember my freshman year," Tim said picking up his nephew. _

_"Yeah, Mom told me about your wild nights. Dad had to come up many times to straighten you out." _

_"Hey, it's college! I got Poot!" _

_"Come on," Gracie said. "It'll be fun!" _

_"Yeah! You can't spend your entire college life in your dorm room or the classrooms." _

_"Or the library." _

_"Fine. But I have nothing to wear!" Tina grabbed Kimberly. _

_"We'll find you something!" The girls dragged Kimberly off her bed and out the door._

* * *

_After 20 minutes, Kimberly walked into her room. Tim looked up at his baby sister with Clark and their mouths dropped. She was dressed in a black/pink halter, white mini and black boots._

_"Wha, is it too short?" Kimberly asked as she did a twirl around. _

_"Uh…" _

_"Tim!" _

_"Uh…" _

_"Clark? Clark!"_

_"Uh…" Clark stumbled on his thoughts as bad ideas creeped into his mind on things to do with Kimberly in that white mini. _

_"Come on girl!" Kimberly sighed and kissed Zeke before being dragged away yet again by the girls. Tim smiled at his nephew. _

_"Oh, your Mommy is gonna have FUN tonight." Clark was still staring at the door._

_A few hours later and many drinks later, Kimberly found herself in the arms of Clark. Clark felt he should go make sure Kimberly was ok, but Tim just smiled knowing the young one had a crush on his sister. Tim understood, his sister was probably the prettiest girl Clark had ever seen. _

_"I am glad you got out your room." _

_"Well, I guess I should experience college after all, you only get one chance. Besides, the library will be there tomorrow." _

_"Yep. That's true." Clark placed Kim's arms around his neck. _

_"Is this allowed?" _

_"What?" _

_"Dancing with me, drinking with me…" _

_"Are we dating?" _

_"No." _

_"Should we?" _

_"Huh?" _

_"Just kidding! It's dancing, Kim. We're friends." _

_"Right." _

_That early morning, Clark sat down and actually read his NYU manual to find out it was forbidden for a RA to date someone on his floor and under his care. So, he kept his feelings for Kimberly quiet. Then almost immediately after another party the following week before Halloween, Kimberly started dating this jerk, who cheated on Kimberly the entire time. Kimberly exchanged a passionate kiss with him, thanks to a few too many jello shows. His name was Jeffery and he had bet with some guys that he could get into Kim's pants before break, seeing how she was already a mother, but Kimberly didn't fall for him though. Jeffery was frustrated with Kim's lack of sexual interest in him, so found his desires fulfilled by other girls. He got away with it for almost 2 weeks, before Kimberly caught him. _

_Clark was there to help Kimberly get through that. Though Clark found out Kimberly was stronger than she looks, even punching Jeffery out, when he made a joke about Kimberly in front of some friends at another party. Clark and Kimberly flirted around each other for days and weeks at a time then came Thanksgiving. Kimberly didn't have family to go home to. Tim's place was filled with his band mates as usually, so Kimberly just stayed on campus. Clark missed his plane, because he fell asleep in Kim's room. It was blessing though, being the only 2 alone on the floor. Clark made a beautiful Thanksgiving dinner, turkey in all. Kimberly was so happy Clark gave her son his first Thanksgiving dinner. Kimberly and Clark didn't kiss again until under the mistletoe, weeks later. But Kimberly left the following morning with Tim to Ireland to visit their grandparents after they requested to see their grandchildren immediately and Clark left for home in Ohio. _

_When they returned from that holiday break that flame before Christmas break, was now a raging fire for the start of the spring semester. Barely a week later, Kimberly and Clark made love for the first time. Clark wanted a special birthday party for Zeke since it was his first in March. He wrote letters to Trini and Aisha to invite them to celebrate the party. Trini, Aisha and Zack were the only ones to know about the baby at first, before everyone else found out. Clark's bash was spectacular with animals as well. Kimberly fell in love with him more. _

* * *

Kimberly was never one to rush into things. She always put her son and what was best for him at the front burner. Which is why Clark was so upset with Kimberly. They had been together for so long, but Kimberly just seemed to hesitate for any future plans.

Clark and Thomas played Super Mario Brothers. Clark was such a big kid, but Kimberly allowed the Playstation in the house that wasn't child learning oriented and knew the risk. Clark realized he had better get his butt over to orientations. Though a graduate from 2 more graduate programs at NYU now, he joined another grad school program, which started over the summer in his field. He just hadn't found the right job position he wanted yet and Clark wasn't poor, so could just stay in school for the rest of his life by his family's fortune if he wanted to.

Kimberly knew she needed to go to the bookstore with classes starting tomorrow.

"I like Clark," Zeke said as Kimberly went to close the door behind her.

"I know baby. I like Clark too."

"Will Clark ever be my new daddy?" Kimberly paused. The reason Clark wasn't here, there was a fight about their relationship not going to the next level. Clark wasn't getting any younger and he loved Kimberly and Zeke. They should be a family. They should! He produced a ring only to have Kimberly not be able to commit.

"Sweetie…" Kim's house phone went off. "Hold that thought." Kimberly rushed to get back inside. "Hello?" Kimberly let out a breath.

_**Hello, Kimberly, it's me, Jason.**_

"Jason? Why are you... what has happened…"

**_There was an accident yesterday, Kimberly. Trini died._**

Kimberly dropped her phone.

* * *

Clark rushed into the house, having forgotten his keys, when he saw Kimberly crying hard, with Thomas against her. Kimberly was hugging her son tight.

"Kim! Kim, what happened?" Clark kneeled before her.

"She's dead! She dead!"

"Who's dead?"

"She's dead!"

* * *

Kimberly sat on the plane with her son asleep in her lap. It was surprising, but Zeke hated flying, though his mother and she knew his father loved it. And the freedom it carries. Kimberly spent all morning trying to find the fastest way to California. She finally got this 10pm flight to LA. It was going to be a red-eye flight, but she didn't care. She had to get to California. Clark looked out the window before closing it.

"Are you okay?"

"Ask me in a week, ask me in a month, a year from here, but just not right now." Clark put his arm around Kimberly.

"I'll be right here for you. Right here for you and Zeke for whatever you need."

"Thank you Clark." Clark kissed the top of her head before Kimberly turned her head for a kiss on the lips. Clark wiped away a tear before kissing her head again. Kimberly closed her eyes as she rubbed the back of her son's head and back. "Thank you so much."

* * *

_AN: So, everybody... Whatcha think? Don't slide on how you feeling seriously? I love feedback from you guys and gals, so gimme gimme! _

_:P_

Next installment entitled: **The Funeral**, sad chapter title, as many funerals tends to be, but can a song enlighten the heavy hearts all around?


	2. The Funeral

**_AN: Awww... thanks you guys for your love and support. Great to be back again! I don't want to give away too much info, but yes Zeke's real name is Thomas Zeke Oliver Hart(now no more confusion). This chapter is emotional, be prepared. Keep up the reviews, I am grateful for your kind words, even critical, makes me work harder and makes me more determined to give this story justice. Thank you and take care everybody! _**

**Chapter 2: The Funeral**

Kimberly hated wakes, but really everyone does. Wakes were the beginnings; the news of death was the real beginning of the pain, the bad time. But wakes were the other beginning, was supposed to be the healing beginning. The time to remember, to rejoice the one you lost before the funeral. Her best friend lay in a room, waiting to be buried tomorrow morning. But the main reason most hate wakes, because it means the funeral is just to follow, another step to dealing with the death of a loved one. Yet, here Kimberly was, standing there talking with Trini's parents. Kimberly put her son down, taking his hand.

"Mommy I want juice."

"In a minute baby, Mommy is talking."

"But Mommy…" Zeke pouted, until Kimberly looked down at him sternly. She gave him that knowingly mother look, which made him stop immediately. Kimberly went back to her conversation with the Kwans. Zeke just held his mother's hand and leg. Kimberly had spent all morning welcoming family and friends with Trini's parents, along with Jason, Zack and Billy. Thomas walked away, hating to see everyone being so sad around. It was a tradition in Chinese to give the gifts to the attendees upon entering in a white envelope, such as enclosing a small sum of money (in odd numbers, usually one dollar), a sweet and a handkerchief, each with symbolic meaning. Chinese custom also dictates that the said sum of money should not be brought home. The sweet should be consumed the day of and anything given during the funeral must not be brought home.

As Kimberly stood there in the shade, Kimberly looked up and could have sworn to see Trini coming from the sun. Kimberly let out a slight laugh. How impossible that could be. She was never going to see Trini again

* * *

_Kimberly was in Munich, Germany with her brother's tour late September for Oktoberfest. Tim would be performing with his group at a tent, since there were many acts and bands on schedule for that week. Kimberly had begged to tag along with him, not wanting to be left behind in a empty house for 3 months while her brother went off and had fun. First they hit Switzerland last week, now in Germany. She was a wee over 4-months pregnant, but she wasn't helpless. Kimberly was going walking around, while her brother set up. Their front singer, Rachel had too much from that keg last night and was struggling with her practice. Kimberly bumped into a young Chinese girl and was immediately taken back. _

_"Trini?" _

_"Kimberly?" Trini smiled and pulled her longtime best friend into a tight hug, until she felt her stomach. "Oh my god! You're pregnant!" _

_After that discovery, Kimberly couldn't get away from Trini. Trini dragged Kimberly away as her motherly instincts reveled its ugly head again. She was so upset that Kimberly just disappeared on her and everyone. Everyone was so worried that after the Olympics, the famous Kimberly Hart just vanished from the main screen just as quickly as she came in. Kimberly had told Trini that she had moved after leaving Atlanta back in August for privacy. Trini asked about the baby, but Kimberly just clamed up. _

_"So, why did you do it?" Trini asked. _

_"Do what?" _

_"Disappear on us, on me without a call or letter. We've been all so worried about you, especially me." _

_"There is no need…"_

_"Kimberly Ann Hart, what is wrong with you?" _

_"Nothing! I have been fine!" _

_"Oh, fine huh. That's great. Just great, Kim. Your friends have been shitting bricks with worry about you and all you have to say is you've been fine." _

_"I never asked any of you…" _

_"You are unbelievable. When have you gotten so selfish?" _

_"Selfish? I am not being selfish here. I left because I had to!"_

_"It's Tommy's huh?" Kimberly refused to lock eyes with Trini. _

_"I have called and called your parents, leave hundreds of message and all they have to say is they have no daughter." _

_"I have to go. My brother will be…" _

_"Tim's here?" Kimberly nodded. "So he's the one taking care of you?" _

_"The only one." _

_"Your choice. I would have…" _

_"Well, you don't have to. Just forget you ever saw me." Kimberly stood up. Trini grabbed Kimberly and stopped her. _

_"How could I ever forget my best friend?" Kimberly eyes filled with tears. Trini touched Kimberly's face. "I'm not losing you again. The first time was just… too unbearable." _

_Within the next few days, Trini had gotten Kimberly to call Aisha, and being Aisha, at first she was upset with Kimberly, but was on the first flight to Germany to be at her side. Both girls were sworn to secrecy about Kim's pregnancy, which they did, fearful Kimberly might run away again if they did tell. Somehow Zack found out Trini had seen Kimberly once she returned from Germany, since he found baby things Trini brought in a package for Kimberly. Zack put 2 and 2 together and got 5, figuring out that Kimberly was pregnant. And oh, did that boy suck at keeping secrets. He asked Jason and Billy about it, thinking they knew, which then led to Adam and Rocky finding out. But all were sworn to hold this viable secret from the one person that should have known the truth._

* * *

Tommy always found solace in being alone. Tommy had seen her finally. And after all these years, she still looked so beautiful. But Tommy couldn't just go up to her, not right now, so he took the coward escape. Besides he wanted, needed to see Trini. Tommy went into the staging area. There was no one around. Tommy looked upon the beautiful angel lying peacefully. She looked more asleep than gone. Gone? He still couldn't believe though he was looking at it. Tommy reached out, hesitated, and then laid a hand on her fingers crossed. Tommy had gotten the phone call in the middle of night from Jason. Jason was hysterical with the call. Tommy practically dropped everything to be by his side, but it wasn't enough. They lost her before the turn of the next day. Tommy shook his head. The heavens have gained a strong warrior again.

Being alone to Tommy was normal after the life he had. A Power Ranger in the first week after moving to a new town. That type of stuff doesn't always happen right? Granted he was evil for several days, 3 to be exact, before his friends, the same friends he almost destroyed saved his life. Tommy had his highs and lows as a ranger. The Green powers brought him out of his solitude shell, he fell in love and lost his powers all within the same day. Talk about your high and low day. But all was not lost, within the following year; he regained his powers, only to lose them again, this time for good. Because of his valiant efforts, Tommy was brought back in white, stronger than ever. He and the love of his life fought against evil, gaining new friendships when three had to go. His life was ever perfect until he almost lost the love of his life. Kimberly Hart was none like any other girl Tommy has ever met. He knew he loved her from the first moment he laid eyes on her. But at 15, who can trust those feelings? It took him a while, maybe a month before he knew his feelings were genuine. But at last, maybe true love was just for daydreams. Not only did she leave him, which broke his heart to say goodbye, she broke his heart twice within a few months. Once was enough, but twice. What guy is supposed to get over that? Tommy did anything to get over her, racecar stock running, and finally his schooling. But all of that was just things to keep his mind away from wandering back to his past. But now, they were all back together in this dreadful time, burying a teammate, and a best friend. One whose life was taken far too soon.

* * *

Zeke found a man standing alone the room, where his Auntie Trini lay, like a sleeping angel. Kimberly was pulled aside by the Kwans, they wanted to show her something Trini had left before she died. His mother had told him to stay close to Clark, but Zeke was never one to really follow rules. Zeke slowly walked up behind the man. Tommy let go of Trini and looked back. He did a double take.

"Hey," Tommy said.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here alone little man? Where is your mother or father?" Zeke shrugged.

"Mommy is talking to Auntie Trini's friends."

"Oh, okay. Don't be afraid," Tommy said as Zeke only had his eyes on Trini.

"I'm not afraid!"

"Oh, sorry." Zeke stood next to Tommy.

"Will she ever wake up again?"

"No."

"Maybe if, Mommy has this clock, it's very loud, it could…"

"I'm sorry little man, but she is dead. You understand that?" Zeke shrugged before finally nodded.

"Mommy's always crying."

"Yeah."

"Mommy's so sad. Auntie Trini used to play with me all the time. She is a pretty lady."

"Very pretty."

"Your hair is so long, almost as long as Auntie Trini's!" Tommy laughed.

"Yeah. I know."

"You have dark eyes too."

"Yes, I guess so."

"Like mine?" Zeke asked. Tommy looked closer. His eyes were similar to his young boy's, but Tommy could say that about any young boy with brown eyes.

"Somewhat, I guess so, little man."

"Mommy says my eyes are special, because she only knows one other person like that. Do you know anyone like that?"

"I… I don't know lil man."

"Why do you have my eyes?"

"I don't know. Maybe you have mine," Tommy said. Zeke smiled.

"Can I see her, closer?"

"Of course. Come on." Tommy lifted the little boy up to get a better look of Trini.

"Mommy gave her that necklace. I picked it out."

"That's great lil man."

* * *

Kimberly touched her head. She had a slight headache all morning, not to be surprising with all the tears she has cried these past few days. Aisha looked at Kimberly.

"You okay honey?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"I can get you something, maybe coffee or…" Aisha offered to go get Kimberly something to eat as well.

"No, I'm fine."

"Kimberly, you look…" Kimberly looked around to see her son is missing finally.

"Has anyone seen Zeke?" Kimberly looked around the grounds again. "Zeke? Zeke!" All of a sudden, everyone looked around for Kim's son.

"Where's Clark?"

"Maybe he and Zeke are in the bathroom," Aisha said with a smile, putting her hand on Kim's back to help her friend's worry. Kimberly looked at Adam.

"Adam can you check for me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." Clark came out with Adam from the bathroom.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Zeke?"

"I left Little Man with you."

"He didn't go to the bathroom, Zeke wasn't with you?"

"No, I left him with you."

"Where is that boy?" Kimberly asked in frustrated.

"Don't worry I'll find him, he couldn't have gotten too far."

* * *

Kimberly goes into the holding room to see Trini for the last time in her casket before she would be driven around before her final resting spot tomorrow morning at the funeral. Kimberly stood there and gasped. She passed out at the sight of Tommy with Thomas in his arms. Jason caught Kimberly, when she stumbled backward.

"Kim?" Jason saw Tommy holding Thomas. He knew that could be the only reason for Kimberly to faint like that. Clark found Jason carrying Kimberly away from where Trini's room.

"She fainted?"

"I think it was the stress of seeing Trini again, you know," Jason said.

"Is she okay?" Trini's mother asked.

"She hadn't really eaten or slept much these past few days," Clark said.

"I'll go get her something," Aisha said. Kimberly woke up once a wet cloth was patting her face. Kimberly groaned, trying to stop the hand.

"Where's Zeke?" Kimberly asked. "Where's my son?"

"He's fine."

"No, where is he?"

"I think I saw him in the room with Trini," Jason said.

"I have to…" Kimberly tried to sit up, but slightly fell back.

"You need to rest a moment," Trini's mother said pushing Kimberly back.

"I'll go get him," Clark said. "You just rest here." Clark kissed Kim's forehead.

"Okay. Ok. Just someone go, go get my son." Clark nodded.

* * *

"Little Man! Zeke! Zeke!" Clark shouted.

"Uh oh!" Zeke looked behind them. Clark found Zeke finally. He touched his chest.

"Didn't your mother and I tell you not to run off! Your mother is so worried!"

"I'm sorry." Clark took Zeke from Tommy's arms.

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

"You must be the famous Tommy Oliver."

"How did you know that's my…"

"The hair."

"Oh, right," Tommy said smiling. Tommy pulled his long ponytail back.

"Clark Evans, nice to meet you finally."

"Yeah." The two shook hands.

"Well, I better get this lil man back to his worried mother. Thanks again."

"No problem." Clark carried Thomas out. Tommy stayed a moment behind, before realizing, he never asked who was the little boy's mother. Tommy rushed out the viewing room and stopped.

"Oh baby! Why do you do that? Why do you always have to go off alone?" Kimberly hugged her son. "I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry Mommy." Kimberly kissed his head as she picked him up.

"The car is waiting guys."

"Right." Kimberly looked up and saw Tommy standing there looking at them. She gasped putting her son down.

"Kim, let's go. I'm taking you to get something to eat." Kimberly froze. Her son got into the car first after Clark opened the door.

"Ri-right." Kimberly disappeared into the car before Clark. Tommy just stood there, thinking that could not have been Kimberly he saw with a son. A son?

* * *

Clark dropped the engagement ring from his pocket as he changed for bed, with Thomas already asleep in the bed. They had gone out to dinner, just to make Kimberly eat something, which she did. A salad, but nonetheless it was food.

"I almost forgot I still had this."

"Clark, I can't deal with that now."

"I know. I'm not asking you to. Not right now."

"Good."

"But eventually you do have to answer me."

"I know and I will."

"Come on, let's get some sleep. You have a long day ahead."

"I know."

* * *

Next morning

About an hour before the funeral Kimberly was standing next to the casket, where they would close the top forever. Kimberly wiped away a tear. She touched Trini's hand. Kimberly pulled out an ivory elephant with broken nose. She laughed a bit as she held the tiny elephant in her hand.

"Remember this? I found it in my mess of a place. Remember how mad my mother was that day? But you saved me. You always saved me."

* * *

_A young Kimberly was in her mother's room, where she kept many antiques and her artworks. Kimberly was in the room, about 10 years old with springy spiral curly brown locks tied back with a white bow. She knew she wasn't supposed to be in the room, but in her cute fluffy pink polka dot sundress with huge white bow at her back, and white satin shoes, Kimberly felt daring. Kimberly was dancing around the room. She lifted a teacup and faked as if she was drinking. _

_"Oh pretty…" The young Kimberly lifted the small cream ivory elephant. _

_"Kimberly! Kimberly Ann Hart, where are you?!" Kimberly gasped, dropping the elephant from her frightened hands. Kimberly picked up the broken nosepiece and the elephant. Mrs. Hart came into the room. Kimberly hid the pieces behind her back. "Kimberly, what are you doing in my room?!" _

_"Nothing!" _

_"I told you stay out of this room by yourself! You don't want to break anything in here!" _

_"I'm sorry Mommy!" _

_"Come on, lunch is almost ready! Your friend Trini is here with her family!" _

_"I'm coming!" _

_A young Trini saw how upset Kimberly looked as she came downstairs. _

_"Hi." _

_"Hi." _

_"What is wrong?" Kimberly bit her bottom lip. She brought Trini aside. _

_"I didn't mean to." Kimberly showed her friend the broken nose elephant. _

_"Oh, Kim." _

_"My mother is gonna kill me." _

_"I have an idea." Trini found a pen and put a blue dot underneath. But it wasn't enough. _

_"What are you doing?" _

_"This won't work. Find a pencil or pen to write our names on it!" _

_"Why?" _

_"Put my name and your name, very small, trust me." _

_"But Trini…" _

_"Just do it! Wait here! I'll be right back!" Trini ran back to her father. _

_"Daddy! Daddy, can we go home for a minute?" _

_"What for baby girl?" _

_"I uh, I left something for Kimberly!" _

_"Dear, can't you wait until school to give to it to her?" _

_"No! Please Daddy! Please, please…." _

_"Go take her," Mrs. Kwan said. "She'll never be happy until she get whatever she needs." Trini smiled. _

_Barely 10 minutes later, Trini returned with an ivory elephant of her own. She had several from her grandmother when she went to African. Kimberly's mother was yelling at her, when she broken nose elephant fell out her tiny pocket. Trini rushed upstairs, telling her father she had to use the bathroom. Trini rushed into the room slipping the new ivory elephant was identical back on the table. She passed Kim's room and found Mrs. Hart yelling at her daughter. _

_"I told you not to be in that room!" _

_"I'm sorry Mommy!" Kimberly crying. _

_"Sorry! You broke my mother's elephant! It was for luck!" Trini went over to them. _

_"I don't think that was your elephant." _

_"Excuse me?" _

_"I said I don't think that is your elephant. You see Mrs. Hart, I gave Kim an elephant too…." Kimberly had ran upstairs to her room to do. The elephant fell out her pocket, because her mother found Kimberly in her room and surprised her, causing the elephant to fall out her pocket. _

_"I am sorry Trini, but I know my mother's elephant, and this is it." _

_"Maybe you should check, just in case." They went into Mrs. Hart's room and there was the perfectly new elephant sitting on the dresser. Mrs. Hart picked it up, not wanting to believe the 2 little girls. _

_"I think we put our names under it." Sure enough, Mrs. Hart turned the broken nose elephant and saw the tiny names, in yellow and pink. She looked at Kimberly. _

_"Oh, I am sorry Kimberly. I didn't believe you." _

_"It's okay Mom." Mrs. Hart hugged Kimberly tight. Kimberly looked at Trini and mouthed 'thank you'. Trini just smiled. _

* * *

"You are, were such a great friend, always there for me. My dearest and bestest friend. You were the strong one, when I couldn't be." Kimberly slid the elephant into her hand. "You shouldn't be here, you shouldn't…" Kimberly sat on the ground crying. "I don't know what I will do without you."

_"Nah! You're just gonna miss me harping on you for not telling Tommy the truth."_ Kimberly gasped and jumped up. She looked around the room for where that voice, though she knew only person carried that voice. All of a sudden, a blinding white light filled the room. Kimberly covered her eyes in fear. She stepped back. Trini was standing there smiling. as the light dimmed just around her.

"This can't…be…"

"Be happening? Maybe you should sit down Kim, we don't want a repeat of the Command Center." Kimberly nearly fell down.

"How is this possible?"

"How are many things possible, Kim?" Trini asked walking closer to her. Kimberly shook her head.

"When you believe," Kimberly whispered.

"Exactly, exactly!. Remember, the first day of school, I heard you with your parents by the door. You wished for a best friend…"

"To share my cookies with." They both laughed.

"Those were some good cookies you baked the night before."

"Yeah, took me and my mother like 4 hours."

"Well, Mrs. Hart wasn't the typical housemother." They laughed again.

"Remember the first time we saw Zordon?" Kimberly asked.

"I recall someone's first time in their zord."

"What, it was a nice stereo!"

"Yeah, we're going off to battle as superheroes for the first time in those colossal zords we never knew could exist and I hear rock music blaring in the background." Kimberly laughed. "You were always the odd one."

"I was not odd!" Trini sat beside Kimberly. "Billy was odd! Zack was odd! I was… normal, typical."

"You were the oddest! You were the smallest, loudest, more caring, stubborn girl I have ever met."

"Gee, thanks!"

"But you had the greatest spirit about you. And oh, how the boys loved you. And how that one boy loves you, oh how you love him. I knew you two would be together and so happily in love Tommy from the first moment he made you drool."

"I did not drool!"

"You were so drooling at lunch!"

"Why must you and Zack always say that?"

"Because it's true." Kimberly laughed. "Thomas is growing up nicely."

"Yes Zeke is. Too fast."

"You know, not calling him Thomas doesn't make the truth unknown. When will you tell his father?"

"Don't start! You can't ask me…"

"Why, because I'm dead."

"Must you always be so damn blunt?!"

"I am honestly truthful, Kim. A great quality, one you need to take from me."

"Not always!"

"Well, when I can save a friend, I will do anything."

"I can't believe you're gone. I can't." Jason, Billy, Zack, Adam, Rocky and Tommy were asked to carry Trini's casket for the funeral. They found Kimberly walking around the room where Trini lay in her casket.

"Well, you can't just replace me like you do with Thomas's pets."

"Hamsters are hard to take care of!"

"No, just you and pets."

"I kept Baby very well, thank you."

"Where is Baby?" Kimberly frowned. Her dog was in Paris with her mother.

"Zeke and I just have bad luck with fishes and hamsters."

"Just those…. Right!"

"You're always picking on me, even in…" Kimberly stopped.

* * *

The guys stood there and were somewhat taking back with Kimberly talking seemingly to herself. Tommy went to step more into the room, when Billy stopped him. Billy held Tommy back by his chest as he shook his head.

"Shouldn't we…"

"Stop this?" Adam added to the whisper. "It's not normal right?"

"No, this is Kim's time alone with Trini. We have all talked to her…" Jason said.

"Yeah, but not like this bro," Zack said.

"We should…"

"No!" Billy held Tommy back again. "She has to get this off her chest. Let her get this out," Billy said.

* * *

"Even in death. You gotta say it Kim."

"If I say it, if I say you're dead, then you really are really gone. And if you're gone…" Kimberly started crying. Trini took Kimberly into her arms.

"Don't cry, Kim."

"How can I not cry, Trini? How will we ever talk again like we used to? How will I ever know what to do without asking you first? How will I ever…"

"You will. Besides, I'm not far! I'm always here with you." Trini touched her heart. "And Aisha will be there for you."

"Aisha is not you, as much as I love her, you are… I just don't know what to do without you. Who will sing horribly to my Zeke? That boy loves you!" Trini laughed with Kimberly. Kimberly stood up over the casket. She tried to wipe her eyes.

"Yeah, well gratefully he got your voice to sing instead of Tommy's."

"Yeah. And I know he understands that he'll never see you again, but I don't know if he can accept that. You can make him do things that…"

"So can you. You are his mother, the joy of his life. And he loves you…"

"Oh, but he loves you so much too. He always wants to be with his Auntie Trini. 'Mommy, where's is Auntie Trini?', 'Mommy can we go see Auntie Trini?', 'Mommy can Auntie Trini do this'. It was always about you." Kimberly touched Trini's hands.

"Though Auntie Aisha is just as close."

"Yeah, Zeke loves his Auntie Aisha, but she hardly visit him. He could talk you into a weekend trip just because."

"He gets that from his mother. You could always get me to do things, no matter how insane they can be!" Kimberly laughed with Trini.

"Why is life so unfair Trini?"

"Life is fair, Kimberly." Kimberly turned around to face the ghost Trini.

"How is this fair? You don't deserve to be in there! You just don't!"

"This way I can always be with you. And you can always talk to me about anything!"

"Anything?"

"Anything! Anytime! I will always be watching out for you. You gonna have an interesting future."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wish I could tell but…. I'm so sorry, I have to…"

"Don't go! Please, Trini, don't go yet! Just wait a minute more…" Kimberly turned back to Trini. "Just a little longer. That's all I need, just a little longer." Trini placed her hands over Kim's heart. Kimberly gasped as she felt a slight pulse through her. She placed her hands on top of those hands. A blinding light filled the room again. All the guys shielded their eyes.

"I love you. Take care of that boy, and tell his father."

"I love you too."

"I love you so much. Don't forget to sing for me." Trini kissed her head. "And never lose that smile. I'll be your angel."

"My angel." Kimberly hugged Trini through the blinding light. Trini placed a final kiss on Kim's forehead before disappearing. "Trini?" Kimberly looked around. She fell to her knees crying. "I love you my best friend."

_Who can say for certain_

_Maybe you're still here_

_I feel you all around me_

_Your memory's so clear_

_Deep in the stillness_

_I can hear you speak_

_You're still an inspiration_

_Can it be_

_That you are my_

_Forever love_

_And you are watching over me from up above_

_Chorus:_

_Fly me up to where you are_

_Beyond the distant star_

_I wish upon tonight_

_To see you smile_

_If only for awhile to know you're there_

_A breath away's not far_

_To where you are_

_Are you gently sleeping_

_Here inside my dream_

_And isn't faith believing_

_All power can't be seen_

_As my heart holds you_

_Just one beat away_

_I cherish all you gave me everyday_

_'Cause you are my_

_Forever love_

_Watching me from up above_

_And I believe_

_That angels breathe_

_And that love will live on and never leave_

_Chorus_

_I know you're there_

_A breath away's not far_

_To where you are_

During the funeral proceedings, the priest invited people to come up much like at the wake and say a few kind words about Trini before she was buried. Zeke sat in Kimberly's lap during the entire funeral. Kimberly was wiping her eyes often with tissues. At the end, Kimberly stood alone with her rose. The last rose in her hand. The Kwans walking back to their limo after saying goodbye to their daughter.

"Mommy?" Zeke pulled his mother's hand. "Mommy…" Kimberly looked down at burial site and couldn't move from the stop even if she tried.

"Come, Zeke. Let's give your Mommy a few moments alone with Auntie Trini." Zeke kissed her hand. Kimberly looked down at her son. She patted his head.

"Are you okay, Mommy?"

"LT…" Clark said.

"Come baby," Aisha said. Zeke slowly let go of his mother's hand go and went over to Clark and Aisha. He held their hands. Kimberly just stared at the gravesite. Jason came over with Zack, but neither could get Kimberly to move. Clark lifted Zeke into his arms.

"Maybe you should try Clark," Aisha whispered. He nodded, handing Zeke over to Aisha. When Clark even tried to get Kimberly follow and failed, all hope seemed lost. Zeke ran back to his mother. Kimberly just couldn't leave, not so soon. Finally, Tommy stood next to her with Zeke as well.

"It will always hurt, no matter how much time passes by, it will always hurt to miss the ones you love," Tommy spoke softly. Kimberly turned her head to him. "And Trini was truly loved, she will forever be the missed because she was so loyal, and so very beautiful and so fierce in life. And we will always honor her name Kimberly, because right now, she is watching over us in a better place, her home. So, let's just say goodbye for now. But know we can always come back." Tommy took Kimberly's hand with the rose. "We lay our roses to honor and forever remember Trini as the wonderful person she was." Kimberly slowly bent down with him. She touched the dirt with her other hand. Kimberly let out a cry as she pressed the rose into the dirt. Zeke put his arms around Kim's neck. Tommy kissed the side of Kimberly's head. They stood up together, Kimberly picking up her son. He rested on her hip.

"Are you okay now Mommy?"

"Your Mommy will be fine, because we are all here." Tommy put his arm around Kimberly. He walked them to the car together.

* * *

_AN: Very emotional, sad chapter I know. I just wanted to take a moment to cherish and adore the life of Thuy Trang. She was a great actress and even better person from her hardship trying to come to America with her family. She had a career on the brink of exploding into something beautiful and wonderful. It's always sad to see someone lost to this world, so young and about to hit their prime, but we have to just take some solace in knowing, they are in a better place. And we shall look to the day when we can share in that absolute joy and love together._

_The song used: **To Where You Are by Josh Groban.** I just love that song, such a wonderful meaning. Next installment:_ **The Lies**_, as a wise man once said, no good thing comes from lies._


	3. The Lies

********

Chapter 3: The Lies

Enjoy!

In many traditions, a meal or other gathering often follows the burial service. This gathering may be held at the decedent's church or another off-site location. Some funeral homes have large spaces set aside to provide funeral dinners. Trini's parents had a little reception after the funeral at their large house. They had tons of Trini's collages around the house. Everyone was sitting around, not really talking. Just thinking about Trini as they sipped on some wine, cheeses, snacks and chips. Zeke looked around the room. He got off the couch and went over to a stereo. He started searching around the unit. Kimberly looked up.

"Baby, don't…" Zeke found Trini's CD case in the huge wall unit near the floor.

"But Auntie Trini loves music and singing just like you, Mommy."

"I know baby, but this isn't..."

"No, let him Kimberly. Pick her favorite song, I bet we all would love to hear it," Trini's mother said.

"Can I sing it too?"

"Of course," Trini's father said. "I'll bet your Auntie Trini would just love it." Zeke smiled. Zeke knew the color of Trini's favorite CD. With help from Trini's father, they put in and pressed play. The music started. Zeke waited before he started singing. It was an old Jackson 5 song, "Whose Loving You". Trini loved to sing that song to Zeke when they were playing around. It always seemed to comfort him out when she brought the Jackson 5 CD out.

When I

_When I_, had you  
_Had you_

I treated you bad  
And wrong my dear  
And girl since,  
Since you went away

Dontcha know  
I sit around  
with my head hangin' down  
And I wonder  
Whose lovin you

Zack started singing the song with Zeke. And soon enough, everyone had joined singing the classic song with Zeke.

I, I, I, I! I, I, I should have never ever  
Ever made you cry  
And girl since  
Since you been gone

Dontcha know  
I sit around  
with my head hangin' down  
And I wonder  
Whose lovin you

Life without love  
Is oh so lonely  
I don't think  
I don't think  
I'm gonna make it  
All my life

_All my life_  
All my life, yeah

_All my life_  
belongs to you only  
Come on and take it girl  
Come on and take it!

Because, I, I, I, I, I!  
All I can do  
All I can do  
Since you been gone is cry  
And you, oooh

And ever wonder

Wonder your pretty little head with what I do

Dontcha know I  
Sit around  
With my head hangin down

And I wonder

Everyone went quiet letting the young boy have his moment at the climax of the song.

Whose……… lovin'…………'vin you

Everybody went back to singing with Zeke at the end.

_Whose lovin you  
_Whose lovin you...

I, I, I, I! I wonder

_Whose loving you_

I, I, I, I! I wonder

Whose loving you

Whose loving you!

* * *

Everybody was clapping at the end of the song, and continued singing to the next Jackson 5 song on the list. Kimberly was standing alone outside. After her son's first brilliant performance to bring everyone out their funk and quietness, she had to get out of there. It was just too much. Jason had finished sharing a story about Trini many, many Christmases ago and how she brought him the same gift she gave Zack, even though neither wanted it. It was funny because eventually Zack found himself needing the gift and had to borrow Jason's. Oh, how angry Trini got Zack for not trusting her. From that moment on, Zack followed everything Trini said and asked from him.

Kimberly found herself alone out back a little ways from the house. She stared up at the moon. What a beautiful clear sky after such a horrible day. Kimberly sighed. As if by natural, Kimberly started remembering the first time Trini saw her son.

* * *

_Tim had called Trini for Kimberly early after his nephew's birth. Trini was the closest of Kim's friends, still in the California area, besides Tim always liked Trini. Aisha would probably get to meet and play Auntie to the baby once Tim and Kimberly returned back to the east coast. Kimberly was willing not to bother her best friends so early in the morning, but Tim felt Kimberly could use them. _

_Trini had driven up immediately the following morning and came bearing balloons and flowers. Kimberly lay asleep with the blue-wrapped baby in his cubicle right next to the bed. Tim had let Trini inside the room quietly after spotting her from the window. _

_"How is she?" Trini asked immediately handing over the gifts to Tim._

_"Okay, not that bad of a labor." Trini went over to the baby cubicle quickly. _

_"Says the guy with a penis," Kimberly mumbled waking up. _

_"Well hey Mommy." _

_"Trini, you came." Kimberly groaned as she pushed herself to sit up. _

_"Of course I came!" Trini went over and hugged Kimberly. "I'm so proud of you." _

_"Thanks." Trini got up and went back over to the baby. _

_"Oh, he is adorable Kim." Trini lifted the tiny bundle wrapped in blue. "And heavy, I told you too many of those chicken pot pies would do this to the baby!" Kimberly laughed. _

_"He is not that heavy!" _

_"Oh, and he smells divine." Trini gave the baby's forehead a kiss before nuzzling her cheek against his head. " Well, give me the juicy, dirty details, how was it?" _

_"Oh god you don't want to know," Tim said. "That had to be the most painful…" Trini laughed, rocking the baby. _

_"Uh Tim, I think she was talking to me." _

_"Oh. Well, I'm gonna go get some coffee. Trini you want anything?" _

_"No, I'm fine thanks." _

_"I could use a juice and something sweet." _

_"I was going to ask you as well." _

_"Yeah right," Kimberly said. Tim smiled and left the room. _

_"Man, you have a great brother. Not many would be here for this." _

_"Don't I know it." Trini sat on the bed, still rocking the baby. _

_"So, what's his name?" Kimberly looked up at Trini.

* * *

_

Tommy noticed Kimberly was missing. Everyone was reminiscing about Trini, telling tales to one another to really notice that she had left. Tommy made a plate for Kimberly, since he saw she hardly ate anything. Plus he grabbed some glasses and wine, hoping to maybe get Kimberly to open up to him. Kimberly rubbed her arms, though covered in her black wrap dress.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You have a great son," Tommy said.

"Thanks."

"I brought you some food."

"Oh well… thanks though, but I'm not hungry." Tommy settled the plate on a bench.

"When was the last time you ate Kimberly?" Kimberly sighed.

"I don't…I don't remember. Probably too long, probably… Like it matters. Like anything matters the same way anymore now."

"How about some wine?" Tommy asked.

"No."

"Please…"

"Tommy, please, just go! Okay! Just leave me alone!"

"I can't do that Kimberly."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"I don't need you! I don't need anyone! Leave me alone!" Kimberly yelled at Tommy as she pushed him away.

"We all need someone Kim, especially right now. No one should be alone at a time like this. And I won't, I won't leave you until I am sure you are…"

"What, fine? I will never be fine again! She's gone! She left me! She's dead! She's….my Trini is gone!" Kimberly yelled. "I'm all alone." Tommy went and hugged her. Kimberly slightly fought against any connection with Tommy.

"You're never alone Kim! You have Jason, Aisha, everyone here! And you got a great son in there, and you, you have me. You just gotta let us…let me help you, let us heal each other."

"I don't want to heal!" Kimberly pushed Tommy away. "Why should we heal? She's never coming back! She's never gonna…" Kimberly fell to her knees crying. Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly. "She's never gonna be with us again!" Tommy held Kimberly, allowing her to release all this pain and sorrow built up inside her.

* * *

Clark was getting some wine while Zack finished talking about how Trini got over her fear of heights quickly once he scared her with the mask. Zack swore he never saw a girl, or a guy; climb a robe so fast. Everyone was laughing.

"Where's Mommy?" Zeke asked getting some more chips.

"I don't know little man. Let me go see for you." Clark went outside. He stopped once he heard crying. Clark peered around a bush to find Tommy rubbing Kim's head against his chest as Kimberly cried against him. Tommy kissed her head often. Clark could tell he still cared for Kimberly. Kimberly slightly pulled away. Tommy took her face into his hands. He wiped away some tears with his thumbs.

"I'll always be here for you, Kimberly. I promise you that years ago and I always will keep that promise." Kimberly touched his hands.

"Always?"

"Always Kim." Kimberly smiled.

"Thanks. I needed to hear that, Tommy." Tommy smiled.

Clark closed his eyes as Tommy pressed his lips to Kimberly. Clark felt it would be a simple kiss, short, but he couldn't take watching as Kimberly just wrapped her arms around Tommy. Clark turned to leave as Kimberly moaned against Tommy's mouth. Tommy's arms went around Kimberly as he pulled her closer. Clark found Zeke at the doorway.

"Where's Mommy?"

"She's fine, LT. Just getting some air. Come on." Clark lifted and carried him back inside, closing the door behind them. If Clark didn't have Zeke to deal with, he would have gladly went over there and gave Tommy a piece of his mind for taking advantage of Kimberly in such a fragile stage, but to watch and hear Kim's moans, moans he was accustom to making Kimberly do these past few years, sickened Clark. Clark had asked Kimberly to marry him just about a week ago now. But Kim's indecision to make a choice, yes or no, angered Clark. They had been together long enough, they loved each other, he was so sure of that, but why couldn't Kimberly just say yes immediately. He had given her the space she asked for, however, after a few days and still nothing, Clark got upset. What guy wouldn't? They fought, oh how they argued that day, which caused Clark slept at his own place for the first time in over 2 years.

* * *

Tommy finally got Kimberly to eat after that short, yet sweet kiss. After that kiss, Kimberly seemed hesitant around Tommy, never looking him in the eyes. Tommy didn't mean to kiss Kimberly, but her lips just were never looked so tempting in that deep red rose color. And her hair, so long and softly curled. To be such a sad day, Kimberly never looked more beautiful to Tommy. Tommy watched Kimberly eating. Very slowly she picked at the plate. She dropped fork finally.

"Food just doesn't taste the same."

"I know, but you have to ate something," Tommy said picking up the fork and handing it back to Kimberly.

"What's wrong with me?" Kimberly asked.

"It's… it's just a hard..."

"Hard? Hard is not the right adjective for this, Tommy." Kimberly sighed and stood up. She drank down her wine. "Impossible more like it."

"I know that's how things feel now…"

"No, Tommy! Not just now! I'm gonna feel like this for as long as I live and she's dead!" Kimberly poured herself another drink. "Nothing is ever going to be the same."

"Yes, as it should be, trust me I know how you feel."

"No, you don't. No one could possibly know how I feel."

"We have all lost her, Kim. She was our friend too."

"Friend? She was way more than just a friend to me. She was a sister, the sister I have always wanted and I got. She shouldn't be dead. She just… shouldn't."

"Yeah."

* * *

After a few more drinks, and story telling, Tommy and Kimberly were laughing to each other. Kimberly had told Tommy how Trini picked on her for being nervous around him at first. She joked how she was never nervous around a boy, that's how she knew Tommy was different. Tommy smiled, remembering the same thing.

_Tommy was fighting his opponent. He turned his head and caught eyes with a beautiful girl. It was her flashy pink hat that caught his eye. Who wears a pink hat these days? _

_"Let's go Jason!" She yelled. Tommy nearly forgot he was in a match once their eyes locked. Tommy barely ducked from a kick from Jason. Kimberly was stunning, standing there beautiful as ever. And the way she cheered on her friend, made Tommy jealous. He wanted to impress her more by beating her friend. After the match that ended in a tie, Tommy couldn't help but catch a few of the glances Kimberly was giving him, because he was doing the same. Her smile at him made him forget the match ended in a tie. _

_Fast-forwarded barely a month later and here they stood facing each other. The sun was shining particularly brighter that afternoon. Tommy had just lost his green ranger powers for the first time. She came to hi, claiming to be searching for him, something he should have been doing. And then she did it. Kimberly told him how much she missed him. And he knew, what he had to do. Kimberly's lips taste so sweet. Too sweet, like candy. It was the softest, yet most powerful kiss he had ever experienced. At the dance, their kisses away from the crowd were more passionately, but the taste was still the same. Best thing on earth to Tommy. It was one of the greatest nights the two shared. _

"Tommy? Tommy, woohoo…" Kimberly waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"What were you thinking about?" Kimberly asked.

"Nothing," Tommy said. Kimberly looked at him.

"That is not a nothing face Tommy. I know your nothing face."

"I have a nothing face?"

"Yup." Tommy just shook his head with a smile.

"Just remembering the past I guess."

"You, remembering, remembering something from the past? Seriously?!"

"Hey now, I have gotten better."

"Well, you couldn't have gotten worst." They both exchanged a laugh.

"Always picking on me," Tommy said.

"Of course." Kimberly sighed as she leaned back against the bench. She looked up at the moonlight sky.

"A beautiful night."

"Too bad it was a horrible day."

"Who were you talking to… earlier?" Tommy asked.

"Earlier when?"

"Before the funeral."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I saw the light Kim, was it…?" Kimberly turned to Tommy. She nodded.

"Yeah, she came to me." Kimberly laughed. "She came to me one last time." Kimberly drank down the final glass of wine. "Looks like we're empty."

"I can go get another bottle or…" Kimberly shook her head.

"Nah, I think I…" Kimberly stood up only to stumble when her heel turned on her. Tommy quickly jumped up and caught Kimberly. She laughed as Tommy held her right above the ground.

"Always saving me, tiger."

"I always will." Tommy lifted Kimberly up back to her feet.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I think we need each other right now."

"We? You and me?"

"Yeah."

"How can there still be a you and me, after all I…?" Kimberly asked staring up into Tommy's eyes.

"There will always be you and me. I will always be there for you."

"Always?"

"Always Beautiful…" Kimberly kissed Tommy.

* * *

Next Morning

Kimberly woke up with the sunshine on her face. Kimberly groaned. She felt her pounding head pain. She slowly covered her face with her hand.

"Oh what hit me?" Kimberly groaned. She gasped. "Where am I?" Kimberly sat up. She felt her chest and gasped. She was naked. Kimberly tugged the sheet to cover her naked body quickly. Kimberly looked up to see the bathroom door open. Tommy came into the room from the bathroom. He had a towel around his waist, her dress over his shoulder as he rubbed his wet hair down. .

"Oh, hey! Good morning," Tommy said. Kimberly gasped and turned away from the sight of Tommy in nothing more than a towel. She groaned at the quick turn. She was in a lot of pain. "It seems, I don't care how many times I shower, I can't get that smell out of my hair completely or your dress." Tommy laughed. He sniffed her dress.

"Wha…how…how did I…where am I?"

"My room," Tommy said. He laid her dress still damped across a chair.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened last night?!"

"Kim…

"I mean, why am I here and not… why am….why am I naked?" Kimberly whispered. Tommy smiled at her blush.

"Why do you think?" Kimberly gasped.

"Oh no! We couldn't have! No! I am so stupid!"

"Kim, it's not what you think..."

"Not what I think? Tommy, this is crazy! We shouldn't have done this! This was all a big mistake! The biggest mistake of my life... what is he gonna say... what is he... oh god! How could I be so stupid? I shouldn't have did..."

"Did what?"

"Have the sex?" Tommy laughed. Kimberly groaned. "Oh God! I am so stupid, stupid, stupid!" Tommy grabbed Kim's hands as she was pounding the bed. He couldn't believe how bad she was taking things.

"Kim… we didn't have sex. You got sick, really sick and you puked your guts out on yourself and plenty of me. I took you back here to my room to clean up and rest up too." Kimberly felt her head.

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" Kimberly looked up at Tommy, as she felt her head. She looked into Tommy's eyes and found herself drawn in. A flash of last night hit her.

* * *

_Kimberly knew she drunk. The world around her was spinning; maybe she shouldn't have had the second bottle of wine on such an empty stomach. Tommy had gone back inside to sneak out another bottle of wine. Kimberly stood up, hoping being vertical not sitting down would help. Tommy looked over at Kimberly. _

_"Are you okay?" Kimberly groaned as she kneeled on one leg before standing straight up again. Tommy kneeled beside Kimberly and rose with her. _

_"I think I'm gonna…" Kimberly never finished that sentence as she puked. Tommy slightly jumped back, but it was too late. Kimberly puked all over his chest. Tommy just stood there, holding Kimberly up. Her head went down as another round of puke found herself covered. Once she stopped, of at least Tommy thought she stopped, he wiped away some puke from his chin and face._

_"You okay now?" Tommy asked. Kimberly covered her mouth with her sleeves. _

_"I am so sorry!" _

_"It's not a problem." Kimberly groaned. _

_"I can't stay here." _

_"Okay." _

_"No, we have to leave now!" _

_"Why?" _

_"I can't let him see?" _

_"Know? Him who?" _

_"My son!"_

_"What about him?" _

_"Mmm.. my son can't see me like this." Things around Kimberly were really starting to spin wildly. _

_"You're fine Kim." _

_"I'm disgusting! Please, take me away!" _

_"Kim…" _

_"Please take me away now!" _

_"Okay, okay, we will go back to my room right now." _

* * *

"Kim?" Kimberly looked up to see Tommy pulling a shirt over his head, as he stood there in just some black slacks. "Where did you just go?"

"I remembered some things, but…most of it is still a blur."

"It's okay. I should not have suggested that second bottle on wine, especially since you hardly eaten." Tommy retied his black string pants.

"What time is?" Kimberly asked.

"Almost 9."

"9! 9am! I have to go!"

"Kim, it's okay, you can stay a bit longer and rest…"

"It's not okay! I got drunk and it didn't help! I have to go!"

"Why?"

"I have to get back to…I have to get to my son!"

"I'm pretty sure Clark can take care of his…"

"I don't care! I need to be with my son! He must be so worried about me!"

"Okay. Your dress is not dry though."

"I don't care! Just get me my things."

"Fine." Kimberly wrapped her dress around her as she sat there. Tommy stood there watching her. "Kimberly, can I ask you something?"

"Ask me what?" Kimberly tied the knot for her dress tightly.

"Clark, he's the one right?"

"Huh?"

"The one, the reason you dumped me the second time. I mean, you said there was a guy that time..."

"Tommy, please…can we not go there now?"

"Then when?" Kimberly looked at him. "Look, I have a right to know, don't I? And when will we ever get another chance to just talk and get everything out in the open?"

"Tommy, I…"

"He's the father of your child, right. So, he has to be the one right?" Kimberly should have lied. She should have told Tommy right there, yes Clark is her son's father, but she didn't.

"That's not true," Kimberly said softly.

"What?"

"Clark is not my son's father?"

"He isn't?"

"No."

"Then, who…oh my god!" Before Tommy's memory could kick in Kimberly stood up quickly.

"I need to go." Kimberly picked up her shoes.

"Wait, Kim. Is that my son?" Kimberly looked at Tommy. "Is that my son?" A tear rolled down her cheek.

"No." Tommy was rather taken back and fell to the bed.

"No?"

"No... he's not your son Tommy."

"But he looks so much like…" Kimberly placed her hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"He has dark hair, yes, brown eyes somewhat like you, but no Tommy. He's not your son. I'm sorry." Kimberly walked away. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Clark looked up to see Kimberly finally arrive to their motel room about 20 minutes after she left Tommy's place.

"Where have you been? I was so worried," Clark said as Kimberly put down her purse.

"Where's Zeke?"

"Out with Jason and the others for breakfast. He wondered why his mother didn't come last night."

"What did you tell him?" Kimberly asked grabbing her shower stuff.

"Nothing, just you needed some time alone. You were alone right?"

"I need to shower and…"

"Where were you?"

"I need to shower and go to my son…"

"Were you with him?" Clark asked as calmly as he stood, though the moment he asked, angered enraged his soul as it was all last night.

"What?"

"Were you with Tommy?"

"I…"

"I saw you kiss him!" Kimberly flinched dropping her things. "Did you sleep with Tommy?" Clark's face boiled red in anger. "Did you fucking sleep with him!" Clark threw over a lamp table with the phone causing Kimberly to slightly scream in fear.

"NO!"

"You're lying! I saw you!"

"NO! Clark, wait…I got drunk and..."

"Oh, so you're blaming being drunk with sleeping with him! I cannot believe you! I can't believe after all these years you are still waiting for him!"

"Clark, please, let me…let me explain. What Tommy and I had…" Kimberly was holding Clark's arms.

"I don't want to hear it!" Clark tore himself from Kim's grasp.

"Its nothing! Nothing happened!"

"You slept with him! Of course something happened!" Clark yelled.

"No, no I didn't. I promise you!"

"Liar!"

"I am not lying! I didn't sleep with Tommy!'

"Then what the hell are you doing going off with him for a whole night if you two weren't fucking?!"

"I didn't sleep with Tommy! I was drunk, I got sick, and he took care of me, that is all!"

"How can I believe you?"

"Because it's the truth! I didn't sleep with him!"

"How can I trust that?!"

"Because I'm telling you, please, I'm sorry I left…"

"Sorry! Sorry, Kim? You have been out all night with your ex, all you can say is sorry!" Kimberly grabbed Clark's arms.

"Yes, and beg for your forgiveness for leaving you and Zeke all night worrying about me!"

"Do you even love me?" Clark asked.

"Of course!"

"Do you?"

"Yes, Clark, I love you!"

"I don't believe you. I don't believe you anymore Kimberly. I'm done waiting. I'm done wasting my time. I'm leaving." Clark pulled away from Kimberly again. He grabbed his packed duffle bag and suit bag. Kimberly stood there with tears in her eyes. She watched Clark as he went to leave the room. Kimberly bit her bottom lip. She couldn't let him go. Not like this, she needed Clark. As selfish as it might seem, Clark was the only one to stand with her through all these years except for her brother. She couldn't just let him walk out the door.

"Ok." Clark's hand held the door open. He turned back to Kimberly very confused.

"Ok, to what?"

"What I said before…about needing time, to wait until… I love you Clark! And I, I'm ready to move on with you. Only you."

"What?"

"You are right. It's time to stop wasting time, for the both of us. And I am so sorry for keeping you at bay. But I'm ready. I'm ready to forget the past, forget waiting, and do the one thing that has made sense, the only real sense in my life for the past 4 years."

"And what's that?" Clark asked.

"You. I want to be with you, forever."

"What?"

"Please, ask me again."

"Are you saying you want to marry me, really marry me?"

"Please Clark, ask me again."

"Are you sure this isn't some jerk reaction to losing Trini and sleeping with Tommy because I can't take it if you…"

"NO! And I didn't sleep with Tommy, okay! I couldn't do that, not you. So, please, just ask me again!"

"Okay." Clark pulled out the ring from the side of his duffle bag. Clark walked over to Kimberly and got down on one knee before Kimberly. He opened the tiny black box "This is not as romantic as I dreamed it would it."

"Sometimes romance is over-rated. Better to just do it." Kimberly smiled down at Clark. Clark nodded.

"Will you, Kimberly Hart, marry me?"

"Yes," Kimberly said flatly and confidently.

"Yes?"

"Yes! I will marry you!" Kimberly hugged him. They kissed. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Zeke came back with Jason to find Clark on his knees sliding a ring to Kim's finger.

"What's going on here?" Jason asked putting Zeke down.

"We're engaged," Clark said so excited and happy. Kimberly looked at Jason with a slight smile as Jason stood there with his mouth dropped in total shock. He had saw Tommy and Kimberly leave together last night. What had drastically changed?

"Well Jason aren't you gonna congratulate us?" Clark asked.

"Uh, welll… of course! Congratulations!"

"What does engaged mean?"

"Well, little man, that means your Mommy and I will plan this amazingly huge wedding, where we will be married and I can be your Daddy."

"Like a real Daddy?" Zeke asked Clark.

"Yep. A real dad!"

"Yay!" Clark laughed as he picked up Thomas and hugging him. Jason hugged Kimberly.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Jason asked in a whisper.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? Clark's a great guy."

"Ok sis, if this is what you really want, I'm happy for you." Kimberly smiled and hugged Jason again. Her smile faded as she flashed to Tommy's face. He was looking at her with a smile.

* * *

_Song used: Jackson 5 - Whose Lovin' You_

_AN: Thanks everybody for the continuing support and love! Keep them up, b/c you kept the story following! So much has happened, so many lies told, but always remember, secrets and lies have a nasty way of sneaking up behind you when you least expect them to jump out and bit ya butt! _

_Next chapter : _**The Truth, **_some people believe that the truth has a way of lingering around to be told... until next time! _

_:P_


	4. The Truth

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

Kimberly stood under the showerhead. The hot water pounding against her body, washing away last night, though it may have done its job of washing away the smell, but not the memories. Last night's events playing in her mind, if she didn't have sex with Tommy, then why was Tommy's face playing in her mind over and over. It was as if the truth was following her. His kisses, his body above her thrusting hard inside her. The way she moaned against his sweaty neck. Kimberly bowed her head under the pounding water. The bathroom filled with the fog from the hot shower. Tears burned her eyes along with the sting of the hot water. Was it a knee jerk reaction to accept Clark's proposal? Had she done the right thing? All the events of the past few days overexerted her emotions. She was a walking mess of emotions from sadness to extreme depression. And now she was engaged to a man, a man that will always be second place to her heart.

"Kim, are you done in there?" Kimberly quickly wiped her face down.

"In a minute!" Kimberly shouted back to Clark. Clark smiled. He stripped down to nothing and got into the shower stall with Kimberly. Kimberly's mind was still on last night as Clark slipped his arms around her.

"Maybe you just need some company." Clark kissed Kim's neck. For a brief moment, Kimberly almost felt as if it was Tommy's lips on her neck. But as they made love, Clark's thrust, his kisses were nothing compared to Tommy. Tommy was just the one. And the way he made her body feel, no guy could ever equate or come close to. Clark groaned as he came. "God, we have never made love like that before." Clark was breathing hard with Kimberly. "If that's because we are finally engaged, I can't wait until we are married." Kimberly smiled. The whole time she was making love to Clark, her mind, all she saw was Tommy.

* * *

Tommy found out about the engagement of Kimberly and Clark through Aisha, and he was as equally surprised as Aisha. Aisha though was extremely happy for them, so Tommy played off as if he was the same, but Tommy couldn't help but be a bit upset and angry. Though he had to understand. Maybe if he had told Kimberly the truth that they did sleep together, maybe she would have stayed, but it was just one night and it wasn't even as if it was his son. So what if Kimberly wants to get married? She deserves to be happy. Her life doesn't matter to him anymore. It wasn't his son. And if she was hell bent on forgetting about them and the love they shared enough not to remember if or not they made love, then so was he. Tommy had wasted so much time on Kimberly and their young love. Maybe, if she is married, that will be the closure they both need.

Kimberly, Clark and little Zeke went back to NYC to plan their wedding, which in Clark's mind would be way less than a year from now. Kimberly at first, was reluctant to leave the Kwans so soon, but they assured her they would be stopping by the city to visit soon after a trip to China and their home**.**Besides, they knew Kimberly had a wedding to plan for, something Trini would be pleased to see her longtime best friend and sister getting on with her life. And since Clark wanted a Spring wedding, Kimberly planned everything to please Clark. They planned for a May wedding, with the pink and white blossoms all around them.

Zeke couldn't be happier once he realized what planning a wedding meant. He had finally gotten his Christmas wish. He was getting a father finally. He helped Clark with everything pertaining to the wedding that Kimberly left in charge for Clark to do. Clark loved the idea of a speedy engagement. He felt after their long extended relationship for years now, a long engagement was a waste. It took several months after Trini's funeral before things started to get back to somewhat normal. Everybody had to gone back to his or her lives as hard as it was to, they moved on.

Clark and Kimberly both agreed on a speedy wedding, in a sense that they would have quick engagement and less than 6 months' time their wedding would happen. Clark and Kimberly had their engagement party in mid-January. Their wedding date was set around early May. Kimberly always wanted a summer like wedding. Kimberly wanted her wedding in the Caribbean, the sun setting behind them would make the perfect photo, knowing that all what needed depending on the island was the wedding certificate, the island would do the rest. But Clark was a bit of an old-fashion guy, and wanted the big time Southern belle wedding with all the family and friends in attendance. Since Kimberly hadn't talk to her parents since Thomas was born, she felt it was a waste for a big wedding. Her parents wouldn't be there. Her own father wouldn't dare walk his baby girl, his only daughter down the aisle because he had no daughter. Clark could sense that from Kimberly. He knew her issues with her parents. Clark vowed this wedding, their wedding would be the key to re-opening those broken lines. Kimberly wished Clark luck, knowing her parents far longer than he did. But Kimberly was happy. Finally in her life, she felt like things just might be heading to normal.

* * *

About 3 months before the wedding of Clark and Kimberly, Clark found Kimberly and Aisha arguing heavily. At first, the fight between Kimberly and Aisha started innocently over wedding songs, but when they got to Kim's vows, Aisha asked Kim had she receive any word from Tommy. Kimberly finally confessed to Aisha that Tommy still didn't tell him the whole truth about Thomas. Aisha couldn't believe it. All this time, Aisha thought Tommy was neglecting his duties as Thomas's father, but to find out he still didn't know, enraged her. Aisha had never been so made before in her life. Clark stood outside the door just listening. He had just returned from getting their wedding rings at Tiffany's. Clark could tell whatever they were arguing over was very heated. When he heard Aisha yell at Kim's refusal tell Tommy the truth about his son that morning after the funeral, which they both knew was one of Trini's last wishes.

"You don't know how many times I wanted to call him and tell him the truth about Zeke!" Kimberly yelled at Aisha.

"I don't care how many times you wanted! You lied to him! You lied to Tommy, Kimberly! That is his son! His son! And they both need to know about it! You need to stop lying… Stop lying to Tommy!" Clark opened the door, which caused both women to hush up completely.

"Clark, honey hi, how was your…"

"You lied to Tommy?" Kimberly looked at Clark. "After the funeral, you lied to him?" Kimberly bit her bottom lip. Clark shook his head with a laugh. "Of course. I should have known, I mean, I always wondered why he hasn't called or done anything about Thomas since the funeral. I mean, if he knew the truth he would be here, be here for his son."

"Clark, let me explain…"

"Explain what? The only reason why you are marrying me is to keep up your lie," Clark said to Kimberly.

"No!"

"You can stop lying to me, and to yourself, Kimberly."

"I'm not!" Kimberly went to Clark and held his arms. "I'm not."

"Then why haven't you told Tommy the truth! I asked you, asked you if you told him about LT and you said yes! You lied to me!"

"No! No, you asked if he thinks Zeke is your son. I told Tommy he wasn't yours."

"But you didn't tell him the whole truth, Kimberly! That is his son!" Clark yelled.

"And I will!"

"When?"

"When the time is right!" Kimberly fired back.

"Okay, then now." Clark went over to the phone.

"No! Zeke is not…"

"Zeke is more than ready! You're the one that is not ready."

"You're right. I'm not, that's why we can't… not yet, after the wedding and…"

"No. We're calling him now and telling him the truth. What is the number?"

"No! You can't!" Clark looked at Aisha. Aisha just bowed her head.

"You are telling him the truth! Now, what's the fucking number?!" Clark threatened to tell the truth to Tommy over the phone, he didn't care how much Kimberly protested. Clark would not take this secret into his marriage.

"No, I will tell him!"

"When!" Kimberly wiped away tears. "When Kimberly!" Kimberly slightly jumped back at Clark's explosion. "This wedding is over."

"What?"

"I cannot, will not marry a liar." Kimberly gasped.

"Clark, wait…"

"Wait? For what Kim? I can't do this. And you shouldn't either."

"Do what?"

"Act like you love me. I can't, I won't be second in your heart. And as much as you try to deny it, I know it. I know when you look at me, you don't see me."

"Of course I do!"

"No. Maybe some part of you sees me, but your heart will only love one man. When you say you love me, you mean it, but it's not whole, you know it. Not when the one man you truly love and want to be with is out there."

"I don't want to be with Tommy! I want to be with you!"

"Quit lying to yourself Kimberly. And quit lying to your son."

"Clark…"

"No. I'm done Kim. I'm tired of knowing the truth."

"Clark…"

"I'll come back for my things when you're not here. Tell Zeke, tell him I'm sorry I won't be at his game tomorrow, or any games. That I'm sorry, that I wasn't enough. Goodbye Kimberly."

"Clark wait! Clark please!"

"Tell Tommy the truth Kim. Trust me, it's not that hard."

"Don't go… please don't leave…we are supposed to be married in 12 weeks! Just 3 months Clark.." Kimberly whispered. "3 months…."

"I can't marry you Kimberly. Not if you keep holding this secret. It's as simple as that."

"But it's not! You don't what he will do, I don't know what Tommy will do! I can't tell him the truth and risk..."

"Tell him the truth and he will understand," Clark said calmly. Goodbye."

"Clark I…"

"Don't say it. Don't say you love me, when it's just a cover for your real feelings. The feelings you have for Tommy are the real ones. He's the real love of your life. Go to him, tell him he has a son and get to living the life you always wanted."

"But Clark..." Clark dropped the booklet on the table where their entire wedding plans, their rings and details about their honeymoon spot.

"Goodbye Kimberly."

"What am I to say to Zeke, he loves you and…" Clark gave Kimberly a final kiss on the cheek.

"Tell him I said… that I'm sorry it didn't work out. That I won't be able to be his Daddy, because he already has one." Clark walked out. Kimberly fell against the wall crying. Aisha went over to Kimberly. At first Kimberly pushed away from any touch of comfort from Aisha, before finally laying her head against Aisha's chest as she cried harder.

* * *

As upset as Kimberly was about Clark dumping her and canceling their wedding plans, Thomas took it the worst. He yelled at Kimberly, his mother with such venom in his voice much like his father does when he was under evil influence. It was the first time he had ever done that. It broke Kim's heart more. Kimberly sat in her bedroom all alone crying. Her trunk opened to all to memories of her past. There were stacks of leather bound journals where Kimberly wrote in everyday for pass 9 years when she went to high school, become a power ranger, found out she was pregnant. There were tons of photo albums, tapes and items of the past that held such treasures and memories. Kimberly opened one of leather diaries with a pink-knotted bow. Kimberly was flipping through the book. She paused on a particular date. The page was dated back in November of 1995. Her eyes locked on a particular photo cut out and pasted to that page. It was a random picture. Tommy had treated Kimberly to dinner the day after Zedd and Rita stole her power coin. Kimberly flashed back to that day as she read on.

* * *

_It was a warm sunny day in November, very normal for California. It only got cold around December and early months of the New Year. Kimberly picked at her dessert after the wonderful dinner Tommy treated them to. After the hard day, he felt dinner was the least he could do for Kimberly. A person came over to the table with a camera. _

_"What a lovely couple, how about a photo?" _

_"Of course," Tommy said. Kimberly and Tommy leaned closer. Kimberly put on a fake smile. Tommy paid for the photo and gave it to Kimberly. She kissed his cheek. "You've hardly touched your dessert." _

_"I'm sorry I'm not good company." _

_"Hey, let's get out of here." _

_"Where we going?"_

_"Anywhere." Tommy put down some money and took Kimberly to her favorite place in Angel Grove. _

_By the lake, their lake, it was always a calming place. Kimberly took off her shoes. Tommy held his arm around for her. They walked together. _

_"So, I guess this is the end of the Pink Ranger, huh?" _

_"We can still share our powers with you…" _

_"Yeah, for a while." They continued walking. Kimberly stopped. "Tommy, I'm really scared." Tommy quickly took her hands. _

_"Remember what you told me when I lost my powers." _

_"Of course. I said you would always have me…" _

_"And you'll always have me. Kimberly, I'll always be there for you." Tommy kissed her cheek. _

_"Thanks." Tommy squeezed her hands. He smiled. _

_"I love you." Kimberly smiled. Tommy was never the one to say it first, it made her fill with even more love to hear him speak those words first._

_"I love you too." They kissed again, this time more passionate. They slowly fell to the ground kissing. Tommy moved partial over Kimberly. Tommy ran his hands through her silky soft hair as Kimberly caressed his back and shoulders. _

_"Wa...wait…" _

_"What's wrong Kimberly?" Tommy asked. Kimberly was a bit out of breath. _

_"As romantic as it would be to make love, with the sun setting and…here….a lake that hold so many special memories in our hearts, I just…" _

_"Want something more?" Tommy pressed another kiss to her lips. _

_"Is that bad?" Kimberly asked. _

_"Of course not! Besides, sand is not fun to clean up later." Kimberly laughed. "Come on." Tommy stood up and held his hands out for Kimberly. He pulled her up. Kimberly giggled when Tommy's hands went to her waist and twirled her around. Tommy slowly brought Kimberly down. She kissed him immediately. _

_Tommy closed and locked his bedroom door behind them. Kimberly pulled off her jacket. Tommy went to his stereo. _

_"How about a dance?" _

_"Sure." Kimberly kicked off her shoes. Tommy put on a CD. One of Kimberly's he forgot to give back. Tommy held his hand out for her. Kimberly took his hand. She stood on the top of his shoes. They slowed danced. They shared several kisses before Kimberly undid the 3 buttons to his shirt. She kissed the open skin there. Tommy pulled slowly back from Kimberly. She slowly pulled his shirt from his pants. Kimberly ran her hands along his naked chest as his shirt found the floor. Tommy cupped her face and kissed her immediately. They made love for the first time. _

_Kimberly lay against Tommy's chest. He was rubbing her hair back. They had been quiet for the longest. Kimberly slightly pulled away. _

_"Wha, where are you going?" _

_"I figured you would want me not all over you when you sleep." _

_"Why wouldn't I want you, Beautiful?" Tommy asked, still caressing her face and hair. _

_"I know that when nap together, we start off holding each other, but eventually you want your space…and I…" _

_"Not now. Not anymore." Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly tightly. "I never want any space from you ever again." He kissed her head. "Right now, I want to hold you and never let go. I can't believe how close we are, I would never believed I could be this lucky. When I look into your eyes, I see a beautiful future with you, and some children and a beautiful white house…" _

_"You really see that?" _

_"Yup." _

_"That's so sweet Tommy." _

_"I love you Kimberly. And I know I said it before and I mean it now more than ever. I will always love you, Kimberly." _

_"Tommy…" Tommy pulled her hand to his chest over his heart. _

_"You feel that?" _

_"Yeah." _

_"That's my heart for you. And that is how I will always feel, Beautiful." _

_"Oh, I love you." Kimberly cupped his face and kissed him.

* * *

_

Zeke came into his mother's room. Kimberly was hugging a teddy bear crying. It was the white teddy bear Tommy had given her while she was in the hospital.

"Mommy?" Kimberly quickly wiped her eyes. She closed the book. "Mommy, I'm sorry."

"For what, baby."

"For yelling at you. I didn't mean it Mommy. I'm so sorry! I love you Mommy!" Kimberly opened her arms. Zeke smiled and rushed to her. They hugged immediately.

"Me too baby. Me too." Kimberly kissed his head. Zeke looked at the book. He saw the photo of his mother and Tommy together, Tommy's arm around Kimberly as they both smiled.

"Hey, that's the guy from the funeral."

"Yeah, his name is Tommy remember?"

"Tommy? Like Thomas, my name!"

"Yeah, just like your name."

"Why does he look like me?" Kimberly laughed at her son's question.

"Maybe you look like him."

"What does that mean?" Zeke asked. Kimberly smiled.

"I'll tell you when you're a little older, ok."

"Promise?" Kimberly held her pinky finger up to Zeke. Zeke connected his pinky to hers.

"I promise. I love you baby."

"I love you too Mommy." They hugged again.

* * *

Hayley, as friend of Tommy's was in New York about the next to last week in February for a convention for her great technology discovery from Graduate school. She was to do a major seminar of a computer program she helped design. For a tiny break from the convention at the Jacob K. Javist Center, Hayley went to Central Park with some colleagues. She was in the park and sees Kimberly. Immediately Hayley recognizes her from some of the photos in Tommy's dorm room back from college. Tommy never really explained their relationship other than they dated a while before she left and dumped him for another guy. Kimberly was chasing after a little boy. It was the first time in the last week, Kimberly and her son had time like this to be free since Clark left them. Hayley smiled until she got a good look of that boy. She gasped. She couldn't make the funeral of Tommy's longtime friend, but Tommy told her about it. Though Tommy had told her about Kimberly, he forgot to mention Kimberly had a son. A son that looked just like him.

"Get back here!"

"But Mommy!"

"Thomas Zeke Oliver Hart, bring your butt here!" Kimberly stomped her foot. Hailey gasped. _'Did she just say Thomas Oliver?' _Hailey couldn't believe it. How could Tommy have never told her he had a baby, a son?

* * *

Hayley confronted Tommy as soon as she got back to LA the next week. Tommy was packing for his small trip home for a weeklong break from graduate school. Tommy had graduated last year from UCLA, and was in 2-year long graduate study program of palentology.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't lie to me Tommy! I heard her! How could you keep your son from me, you think I wouldn't understand!"

"I don't…I don't have a son! Kimberly told me herself!"

"Right, then how come this so called not son has the name Thomas Zeke Oliver Hart?"

"What?"

"His name is Thomas Zeke Oliver Hart, Thomas Oliver, ring a bell? He's your son! I did some resource and found the birth certificate with your name on it."

"But I didn't, she didn't…" Hayley looked at Tommy's face. She could tell he was shocked as he all but collapsed into a chair.

"You didn't know that, did you?" Tommy looked up at Hayley.

"No! I mean, I never asked his name. They called him LT or Zeke the whole time! I just…I…I assumed…"

"Are you sure she told you that…"

"Yes! She told me I wasn't his father! She said it, I swear!"

"Then why would she call him Thomas, and give him your last name if it wasn't your son?" Hayley asked.

"I don't know. I mean, Kimberly wouldn't have…she couldn't…Kimberly wouldn't have lie about that to me. She just…could she?" Tommy shook his head. It was as if an internal mind struggle was beating at his head. In all the years of knowing Kimberly Hart, Kimberly only lied to him once. But that lie was to protect him from finding out her terrible eating disease. Somehow the lie of that letter didn't hurt as much as if she now lied about a baby. His baby. "No, she wouldn't lie."

"Like you wouldn't."

"What?" Tommy looked at Hayley confused.

"Come on Tommy, you lied to her, what makes you think she wouldn't either?" Hayley asked.

"Because my lie… my lie was to protect her. She was hurt and confused at that time, if she knew… I just didn't want to add to the suffering."

"Well, a lie is a lie."

"No, there are some lies you just have to.."

"Like telling you that wasn't your son?" Tommy looked at Hayley. "I think you need to go to New York City and straighten this out with her immediately."

* * *

Kimberly had to move in with her brother since her apartment had a pipe explode and flooded the building. It would take weeks, maybe months before the place was livable again. Timothy was the only family besides her grandparents to accept her son. Though Kim's grandparents on her mother's side was a bit hesitant at first, but came around after seeing their great grandson for the first time in photos. After that, they were sending support and love to Kimberly ever since. Tim and Kimberly were taking the train that morning together. Kimberly was running a bit late thanks to her son loves taking long baths. But even his bath didn't wake him; Kimberly was basically dragging her son, as she got dressed.

Kimberly was going on to teach and give a test for the class for her mentor as Tim had errands to do. She had the brown folder with all the tests; thankful she didn't forget them like last time. Kimberly was carrying her sleeping son. Thomas had to go to class with her but he was always good in class, playing with his toys quietly since it was in a huge study hall classroom where he could be unseen.

"I'll pick up Poot after I finish before your second class. I wish I could take him with me now, but he would be alone while I was in a meeting and I know you hate when Poot is alone."

"Will you stop calling my son, my child Poot! You got everyone doing it!" Tim laughed. Kimberly patted her son's hair back. He was still asleep.

"Well, Poot, I mean Thomas…" Kimberly looked at him. Tim knew how much she hated when he threw the name Thomas at her with that eye. He always hated, but couldn't do anything about Kim's secret from his nephew's father. He had sworn since the hospital to never tell.

* * *

_Kimberly just had the baby. It was an early morning in March. The baby born was at 3:45 pm, March 18, 1997. He was taken from Kim after she got a few moments alone with the baby, but he had to be checked by the doctors in the NICU, to allow mother to get cleaned up after the long labor. Kimberly was late, no surprise there, but she did remember hearing from the doctor, first time mothers usually went 4 days after their due date, however Kimberly went nearly 12 days over due before she finally went into labor. And the labor was a long battle, Kimberly struggling through the enormous pain for many, many hours. Pushing her son out took longer than expected. Tim was the only one that could be there for the delivery and helped Kimberly through it all. _

_"You owe me so much for this, Kimmy!" _

_"Oh shut up!" Kimberly screamed through her labor. The doctor was a bit worried because Kimberly was young and this was her first baby. Kimberly was about to have to have a C-section, but Tim was convinced his sister could to it. And she did. She fought through it and delivered her baby boy. _

_Tommy was in the hospital for his uncle's illness that April as well. He has been admitted for about a month now, but just last night, his uncle's health almost turned for the worst and they family thought they were gonna lost him. Tommy's mother was especially saddened to be losing her brother. Tommy had to be there for his mother. _

_Tommy was walking down the halls, after his mother told him to get some air, since he had been sleeping in that uncomfortable chair for a while. Tommy welcomed the chance to stretch his legs. In the large hospital, Tommy got lost. He found himself on the baby floor. Tommy saw a guy holding a newborn, walking around, Tommy immediately recognized the guy. Tim was holding his nephew in blue, who seem not to take comfort in his uncle's arms. _

_"Tim?" Tim looked up and gasped. Tommy was standing right there. "Tim Hart?" _

_"Oh, hey man." Tommy looked at the baby. _

_"Wow, he's beautiful!" _

_"Thanks. I like to think that too." _

_"Wow, I didn't even know you were still in town." _

_"Yeah, just happened. I was in town to have this a concert when…" _

_"Your son was born." The baby was still crying. _

_"Oh, he's not..." _

_"Can I hold him, maybe I can..?" _

_"Of course. I don't see why not." Kimberly was walking to the nursery, when she fainted at the sight before her. Kimberly stood there holding her chest at the sight of Tommy holding his son. Kimberly was breathing hard and had to hold the wall to keep herself standing. The baby finally stopped crying. _

_"Wow, looks like you got the magic touch man," Tim said touching his back. _

_"I guess so."

* * *

_

Tim smiled. "I mean Zeke and I will have fun."

"Good, because I don't think Zeke likes that daycare down the street from the college."

"Why?"

"Some kid picked on him about not having a father."

"Picked on my boy. My nephew! I'll kill him!"

"TiM!"

"What? No one treats my Poot like that. Okay, here is my stop. I'll text you when I am done and you can bring Poot outside to me."

"Okay." Tim kissed Zeke's head and then got off at his stop. Zeke slightly woke up. Kimberly reached to hold the pole as she stood up, since her stop was 2 away. She turned on the train and gasped. She saw Tommy's reflection behind her.

"Mommy…" Kimberly looked to see her son waking up. Kimberly looked back, but Tommy was gone. Kimberly turned again to make sure, but Tommy wasn't there. She shook her head. "Mommy?"

"Morning baby."

"I wanna a juice."

"I will get you some juice soon, baby." The train came to her stop. Kimberly got off. Tommy came out from the crowd, watching Kimberly walk down the ramp toward the exit. He shook his head.

Kimberly could have sworn she just saw Tommy on the subway, but that just couldn't be true. He lives in LA, why would he be on the subway and during the morning rush hour. Kimberly let those thoughts ponder in her head as she showered away work today. Kimberly flickered back to the night after Trini's funeral. Had she made love to Tommy that night. No, Tommy told her they didn't. He wouldn't lie to her, just like Kimberly swore she couldn't lie to Tommy, but she did. Kimberly knew she couldn't fight it anymore. She knew the truth. Nothing could wash away that truth. She had made love to the one man that will forever hold her heart and soul. Kimberly lifted her son up on her hip. She stopped at a food court, looking back a few times, still having that feeling Tommy was behind her.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Zeke asked looked up at his mother.

"Nothing baby. Do you want a bagel too?" Zeke shook his head. "You sure?" Kimberly showed a raisin bagel. Zeke smiled.

"Okay."

"Good."

* * *

_AN: Thanks my beautiful, happening peeps for all the loving, keep it coming please... Next installment:_ **The Party, **_ain't parties just great, the candy, cake, endless foods and kids running around so excited and high on candy... oh, and how such a wonderful day came lead one to falling in a deep faint of pure shock. _

_Catcha on the flip side everybody! _

_:P_


	5. The Party

**Chapter 5: The Party**

**Enjoy!**

With all that was going, the days turned into the last weeks of March now, and Zeke's 5th birthday was going to be a huge blast tomorrow once Kimberly was done. It was surprising that just about 4 weeks ago, less than a month, Kimberly was planning this spectacular wedding to Clark. Now that was over with, seeming like a distant memory. With her break-up from Clark, Kimberly put all her effort and concern in making her son happy so not to think about his mother's failed relationship and broken wedding plans. It took those few weeks for Kimberly to convince Zeke, Clark left because of her and not because of him. Clark stopped by the day before Zeke's birthday. He had brought some things leftover at his place that were Kimberly's along with some gifts for Zeke. Clark had some games he knew Zeke would love. Clark had made sure first that Kim's son was not home before he came inside the place. Kimberly was surprised, but happy to see Clark after no contact the entire time apart.

"Clark, I am so sorry about…"

"Hey, I'm not here for that today. I just wanted to give the little man some things for his birthday." Kimberly took her box of things as she saw the glittery bag filled with wrapped presents.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know," Clark said.

"He asks about you all the time."

"He'll get over that." Clark put down the bag of gifts for Zeke. "Have you told Tommy?" Kimberly looked down into her box.

"Clark I…"

"You should tell him. He'll be happy to know he has a son with you. Look, I better go. Take care Kim."

"Won't you come tomorrow? I know Zeke would just love it," Kimberly said.

"I'm sorry, I just can't."

"Please, I know I hurt you so much and I'm so sorry for that, but come on. It's a party and Zeke would love to see you again."

"And I would too, but I have to be in Chicago tomorrow."

"For what?" Kimberly asked putting down the box.

"I got this job lined up. This new computer graphics company wants me on their team."

"Oh, that's great!" Clark could see Kim's face. She put on a front of happiness, but he could tell the truth. She was saddened to find out he was leaving the city. "I… I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. I should get going before…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Clark smiled. "I'm okay." He hugged Kimberly after a kiss on the cheek. She sighed in his arms. Clark had always been a comfort, a helping hand in Kim's life for years. To hear he was leaving the city, their city saddened her deeply. Oh, how she would wish some things were different, then maybe they could have a chance, but that was not their lives. Kimberly pulled away from the long hug.

"Hav-have a safe flight."

"I will."

"Clark…"

"Take care Kim. Goodbye." Clark walked out the house.

"Goodbye."

* * *

Zeke lay asleep in his mother's bed. She smiled and kissed his forehead. The party wasn't set-up to start until 2pm. It was just 9. Kimberly planned on barbecuing in the backyard. She went to shower. Zeke woke up as Kimberly returned from her shower.

"Well good morning birthday boy." Zeke smiled as he sat up on the bed.

"Morning Mommy." Kimberly opened her closet and pulled out a wrapped present. She had left all other presents from her nosy son, who seemed to be able to seek out present ever since he started walking. She guessed he gained those genes from her. Kimberly would always be searching for her presents.

"Happy birthday!"

"For me?" Zeke asked.

"Of course!" Zeke hesitated before taking the green striped box. "Nothing but happiness today for my baby!"

"Only happiness?"

"Happiness and presents on my baby's birthday!"

"Can I open it now?"

"If you don't I will!" Zeke tore through the wrapping paper with a huge smile. He opened the box.

"Wow, Mommy!" Kimberly had brought her son a brand new outfit to wear today, brand new Elmo top with Elmo sneakers just because he saw it and really wanted the shirt and shoes.

"Do you like it?" Kimberly asked her son.

"Yes! Thank you Mommy!" Zeke hugged his mother tightly.

"Anything for my baby."

* * *

It wasn't a particular warm day in March in New York City, as Kimberly wanted to throw a barbecue party in the backyard, but ended up bringing the celebrations inside due to the cold windy weather. Jason, Aisha, and everyone else already there enjoying the large party. Jason and Rocky were in charge of the grill that day. Zeke got his Elmo, Pirates theme party. Kids running around the house dressed in their newly crafted pirate outfits. Kimberly had to dodge a sword when the doorbell rung. '_Who was it to agree to such a party?'_ Kimberly shook her head.

"Zeke! Thomas Zeke Oliver Hart! No sword fighting inside the dining room! Tim! Act your age!" Kimberly yelled as her brother came racing inside with 2 kids on his back.

"Awww… Mommmy!"

"Oh Kim!"

"Seriously, I forget who is the kid here." Tim just grinned. He chased after a few other kids.

"Zeke! Come answer the door with me." Zeke fixed his patch over his eye. Kimberly was taking presents with her son from their guest, parents from the daycare started arriving around 3:30. It was already 5, and the house was filled like a daycare with kids, screaming and running around. "Thanks for coming." Zeke pulled Kimberly aside. "What's up baby?" Zeke held up a box. "What is this?"

"A present for my lady, aye." Kimberly laughed.

"But baby, it's your birthday. You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know Mommy."

"He picked it out himself," Aisha said. Kimberly smiled and opened it. She found a butterfly pendent necklace.

"Oh, baby." Kimberly bent down and hugged him. "Thank you. I'm gonna put it on right now. Now, go have fun."

"Okay, Mommy!" Zeke rushed out to play with his friends.

"I love that boy."

"He is such a great kid. You raised a good boy."

"Thanks." Kimberly touched the necklace much like a necklace Tommy gave her all those years ago.

"Thinking about his father."

"Sometimes I wish Tommy would just walk in the door, but I know, it just won't happen."

"Not unless you tell him the truth."

"I will Sha, in time."

They party went on without any problem for a few hours. Kids were running around, playing games, watching movies, eating tons of food and candy. Everything was set for the big surprise of the night. The cake with sparkling candles just for Zeke.

"Jason, ready to bring out the C-A-K-E?"

"The huh?" Kimberly looked at him. Jason thought for a minute. He mouthed 'C-A-K-E' before getting it. "Oh right! Sure!"

"Should we be giving them any more sugar?" Aisha asked after dodging another stampede of kids.

"Doesn't seem to be too wise," Adam said. Kimberly and Jason disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

Kimberly returned from the kitchen with birthday cake plates and forks and gasped. She couldn't believe the sight before her. Her breath caught in her throat in somewhat horror and disbelief.

"Oh my…" Tommy was hugging Zeke after he took the few bags Tommy carried in for his birthday. Jason was carrying the huge cake out, a 3 tier chocolate cake with a red Elmo at the bottom in decoration and white sparkling candles. He nearly bumped into Kimberly.

"Hey, what the…" Tommy lifted his son up still hugging him. Kimberly took her final breath when the world around her dimmed to darkness. Kimberly fainted in a dead heap as the plates and forks dropped from her hands. Everyone looked down over as Kimberly hit the ground hard. Zeke looked back from his hug with Tommy.

"Mommy!"

* * *

Tommy stood by the window. How could he have let all these years go by without one call? He had known something had happened 5 years ago. Tommy had been awakened from his dreams to hear the cries of Kimberly. Somehow deep in his soul she was crying out for him. Tommy had done everything imaginable to get a hold of her, calling Aisha, Trini, Jason, everyone, since Tommy didn't get any answer at Kim's place down in Florida. Tommy was so worried, but then his mother got the call about his uncle's turn for the worst in the hospital. Tommy should have known it couldn't have been just a coincidence to see Tim Hart in the same hospital that night. Kimberly was there. And that was his son he had held and quieted in that hallway.

Tommy took Kimberly to the backroom. He told everyone to keep going ahead with the party while he had a chat with Kimberly, alone. He stressed the alone part, and everyone knew Tommy's tone and look, they backed off. At first, Zeke didn't want to leave his mother's side, as Tommy carried her upstairs, but Tommy assured him he could trust him to take care of his mother. Zeke felt he could trust him, though he had only met him one other time. So, Zeke followed Aisha and went back to his birthday party. Kimberly moaned and rubbed her eyes as she started coming to. Kimberly turned her head and saw Tommy's back. She gasped.

"It wasn't… I wasn't… dreaming…" Tommy turned around to face Kimberly. She sat up on her elbows. "You're… you're really here?" Kimberly's eyes locked with Tommy. His eyes filled with anger and sadness as he stood there by the window.

"How could you lie to me?"

"Tommy, I…"

"How could you lie to me Kimberly?!" Tommy yelled this time.

"I… I'm sorry."

"No! No, you don't get to say I'm sorry after keeping my son from me for 5 years!" Kimberly flinched at his voice. Tears rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to…"

"My son Kimberly? My son! You kept my son from me!"

"I didn't want to lose you too!" Tommy looked at Kimberly confused.

"Lose me? How could you have lost me Kimberly?"

"The same way I lost my parents."

* * *

_It was mid-June, the Olympic Trials for the men and women's Olympic team that would be heading to Gymnastic 3-week camp in July before the 1996 August Summer Olympics in Atlanta. _

_It was a live feeding for the Trials, and everyone was in the Youth Center watching it. During the practice, everyone gasped. Kimberly hit her head on beam during the first practice run on the first day at the Olympic Trials for the United States. She had won Pan-Global which earned her chance to be at the Olympic Trials. Kimberly shook it off as nothing and went to compete on beam. She had a tiny slip when she had to grip the beam with her hands to stay on, but she did stay on. After Kimberly landed her double pike, but then fainted under the lights. Luckily that was the last event for the girls that day and her score didn't drop her out of the top 5 in the standing, which meant she still had a chance to win. With only 24 girls competing, it was a close group of ladies trying to go for Olympic gold in Atlanta. _

_Tommy went to Zordon and begged to go see her. Katherine couldn't believe it, Kimberly had broken Tommy's heart just 3 weeks ago, and now he was begging to see her. Zordon called the team together and let them vote. Everyone agreed, Katherine was the last to agree after she knew her vote didn't really matter since the others wanted Tommy to find out what happened to Kimberly. _

* * *

_Kimberly laid in her bed, her head covered with an icepack. Her vision blurry, thanks to the headache, but she didn't care. The other girls were out for dinner after competition, Kimberly was told to just go and rest and they would bring her something. There was a constant ringing at her suite door. Kimberly groaned. She didn't want to move, but the person kept ringing the damn door. Kimberly had hoped the girls would be back by now and answer the door for her, but at last she got up. Kimberly got to the door and found no one there. _

_"Weird." Kimberly thought. She went into the kitchen to get some juice when she heard something fall in her bedroom. Kimberly gasped. There she was all alone in a suite for 7 girls and someone was in her room. Kimberly picked up an umbrella and went to her room. _

_"Hiyah!" Kimberly yelled as she opened her door with a kick and went to attack the person standing there, but the umbrella popped open up on her. _

_"Whoa! It's me!" _

_"Tommy?" Tommy stood there smiling with his hands up. Kimberly held her hand to her chest._

_"Yeah. What did you plan on doing with that umbrella, shielding me from any rain. We are inside." Kimberly laughed. _

_"What are you doing here?" Kimberly asked as she closed the umbrella. _

_"I was worried about you. You collapsed and… you haven't answered any of our calls." _

_"I'm sorry. A bump of the head tends to tire you out. I just haven't gotten around to calling people. With the media constantly calling for answers, I tossed my phone aside. I mean, I just had to shove my mother and father away to get some sleep." _

_"Are you in pain?" _

_"No more than usual." Kimberly felt her neck and sat down on her bed. "Is there something else?" _

_"No."_

_"How exactly did you get here, and why are you wearing red, that's Rocky's color?" Tommy laughed. _

_"Actually, Rocky's blue now, Adam's green." _

_"What?" _

_"New rangers, Zeo Rangers. Didn't anyone tell you?"_

_"Must be in those letters I haven't opened. So, Zordon just let you come here?" _

_"We voted." _

_"Well, you can tell the others I said hi and thanks for caring. I am okay. I will be competing." _

_"Okay. You get some rest then. We'll be cheering you on." _

_"Thanks." Tommy lifted his wrist with the communicator and went to teleport… "Wait!" Kimberly stood up quickly. Tommy froze. "Don't go." _

_"Maybe I…" _

_"I missed you." Tommy dropped his arm. He walked over to Kimberly. _

_"I missed you too." Kimberly got a head rush staring into Tommy's eyes. Tommy caught Kimberly by an arm when she swayed a bit. "I got you Beautiful." _

_"I'm sorry, must be… beautiful? Did you just…" Tommy took her hand and rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand. Kimberly remembered that touch. _

_"I was so worried about you. I don't know what I would do if…" Kimberly covered his mouth with her hand after shaking her head. They looked at each other before Tommy bent down, paused before bending down more and kissing Kimberly on her lips. Kim's arms went around his neck. They kissed passionately. _

_"I'm sorry." _

_"I kissed you." _

_"No, I shouldn't have done that," Kimberly said pulling her head away as she slowly brought her hands down to holding Tommy's arms. Kimberly finally stepped away from him. _

_"Why? Because of him?" Kimberly turned back to Tommy. She shook her head. "Then what?" _

_"I lied okay! I lied and that's why I'm sorry," Kimberly said as tears formed in her eyes. _

_They made love, which leads to the conception of their son. She was 8-weeks pregnant by the second week of August, during the Olympics, when Kimberly is tested. Kim finds out she is pregnant right before second night of competition, but she couldn't stop, she had her teammates relying on her to compete. Kimberly ended up winning team gold, but lost the all-around title, taking a 4th place finish though she was a heavy favorite that night. Kimberly just was too tired and sick that morning and it showed that night during her routines. But Kimberly came back for beam 2 days later, wanting to leave this Olympics with at least one individual gold medal and she earned 2 gold with her amazing performances on beam and floor._

* * *

_A few days later_

_Kimberly was in the hospital room with her parents. The doctor had returned to confirm Kim's pregnant. Kim's parents were outrage, demanding more tests that their daughter wasn't this irresponsible, but the doctor was 100 percent sure. _

_"No, my daughter can't…" _

_"I'm afraid Mrs. Dumas she is." The ride from the hospital was quiet. As soon as the doors opened and they were inside Kim's mother's hotel room, the yelling started. Kimberly just sat there taking it. What could she say, here she was 16, about to be 17 and pregnant with a baby? She knew they would be upset. They were parents and their only daughter was pregnant. _

_"Well don't you have anything to say?!" Kim's mother asked. _

_"Why? You two obviously have your mind set. You've been yelling at me for the past 20 minutes." _

_"Don't sassy your mother…" _

_"I'm not, but I know that having this baby is not the end of the world!" _

_"You are 16!" _

_"I will be 17.." _

_"Oh wow, a year more, you have no idea what a baby means?" _

_"I think I do, mother." _

_"So you want to have this baby?" Kim's father asked. _

_"Why not? What else other option do I have?" _

_"Adoption!" _

_"Abortion." _

_"Daddy!" _

_"Jonathan!" _

_"What, she is too young for this! Just end it now."_

_"I will NEVER have an abortion! Daddy, that's cruel and unchristian!" _

_"Having sex before marriage is just an unchristian, yet here we are." _

_"Daddy, you cannot believe I could.. live with myself after that."_

_"You will." _

_"I won't." _

_"IF you have this baby, then I am threw with you," Kimberly's father said to his daughter. _

_"Jonathan!" _

_"No! I will not be apart of this!" _

_"I'm your daughter… how can you just… turn your back on me." _

_"You turned your back on me when you went off and got yourself pregnant." _

_"I will not have an abortion nor will I give my baby to someone else to raise." _

_"Then… I am threw with you." _

_"That's the decision you have to live with yourself Daddy." Mr. Hart stood up and walked to the door. _

_"Jonathan…Jonathan!" Mr. Hart slammed the door on his way out. Kimberly sat back down, holding her stomach, caressing her belly. Kim's mother looked at his daughter. _

_"Your father was wrong, but you cannot raise this baby." _

_"I'm keeping my baby Mom." _

_"This is a colossal mistake!" _

_"A colossal mistake is not having it and thinking in the future how horrible a person I was, for giving up this miracle." _

_"You don't know anything about a baby," Kimberly's mother yelled. _

_"Neither did you, but you still had Tim." _

_"I was married!" They fought and fought until Kimberly just couldn't take it anymore. _

_"Don't walk out this room."_

_"I'll call you later Mom… right now I…" _

_"You walk out this room without agreeing.." _

_"I will not give up my baby!" _

_"Then don't expect anything from me! That means no money Kimberly Hart!" _

_"Fine by me!" Kimberly slammed the door as she left. Kim's parents were so upset and mad about their daughter's condition, they left Atlanta, not speaking with their daughter or acknowledging they had one. _

* * *

_Kimberly didn't know what to do or who to call. Tim was stopping by to see and congratulate Kimberly about the Olympics. He was on tour with his band and couldn't leave, but after seeing the team win on tv, he booked a flight to Atlanta immediately. Tim was shocked that his parents refused to talk about his sister over the phone. And when he asked if anything was wrong, they simply told him to ask his sister, because they had no daughter. _

_"What is going on here sis? Why are Mum and Dad so mad at you?" _

_"I'm pregnant." _

_"What?" Kimberly nodded. "Oh Kim…" Tim went over to his lil sister and hugged her. _

_"They hate me. They both hate me!" Kimberly cried. _

_"They are fools. You know Mum and Dad, they always over-exaggerate things. Just time they some time to think this over…" _

_"No, Tim. It's over. They want nothing to do with me. I'm all alone." _

_Fearing, Tommy would do the same, Kimberly refused to tell anyone else about the baby. Tim invited Kimberly to come with him and he would take care of her. Tim did want Kimberly to tell the baby's father, but Kimberly believed Tommy will do the same, so she calls Tommy and dumps him again, telling her that she can't settle down in her life. That them having sex was a colossal mistake and he should just forget about it. Kimberly knew saying that would hurt Tommy more than the first letter. Kimberly always said, she had too much more to do in her life than settle down with one guy and plus he has his ranger duties to concern himself over her. Tommy didn't want to hear that again, and went to win Kimberly back this time unlike he did the first time he got her life, but Kimberly basically disappeared, no calls, no letters, nothing for anyone to find her. She even made Zordon swear never to allow Tommy to locate her by his powers, so thinking he had lost her again, Tommy goes on his spiritual journey where he finds his brother and moves on to heal his broken heart again.

* * *

_

"That still doesn't explain why you lied to me after Trini's funeral!"

"I thought it was all for the best!" Kimberly cried out.

"Best for whom! Not me! Not our son!"

"My son has been fine…"

"He is not just yours, not anymore."

"What does that mean?"

"That means you are not keeping me from my son anymore. The days of your lies are over with."

"Like your lie too."

"What does that mean?" Tommy asked.

"You lied to me too Tommy."

"This is not the fight we need to be discussing here! Besides, I didn't lie..."

"Now who's lying? Tommy, I know we slept together that night. As much I tried to deny it, I knew it that morning deep down, I knew it."

"We didn't…"

"Please, no more lying."

"Fine, I did lie, but that doesn't excuse your lies for years."

"No, it does excuse, but it shows that you lied to protect me. I lied to protect you…"

"Protect me? I would have given up everything for you and our baby…."

"And that couldn't happen."

"What?"

"You were a ranger! The world depended on you! I couldn't take that away just because I was pregnant!"

"That is not an excuse for not telling me…"

"I was going to tell you…"

"When? When?!"

"At the right time…"

"You had the right time, that morning you could have told me the whole truth."

"And risk you hating me like now?"

"I don't hate you."

"Right… because that look in your eyes is not hate directed at me." Kimberly tried to block the tears.

"What I hate is that you lied to me, Kimberly. You lied to me."

"I know! I'm so sorry!"

"No, you can't cry your way out of this."

"I'm not!" Kimberly wiped her face. "Please don't be mad, I swear, I was going to tell you!"

"I want to tell our son tonight."

"What, no! We can't!"

"Why not?"

"He doesn't know you! You can't just come out with this on his birthday!"

"I am his father!"

"But I am his mother!" Kimberly shouted back.

"I am telling our son tonight."

"You can't!"

"I am telling him tonight!"

"Tommy please! Can't we just wait and do this…"

"No! He has to know that I am his father! He has to the right to know tonight!"

"He can't know!"

* * *

All of a sudden, the door opened. Zeke came through the door. He had yelling muffled yelling from downstairs, though Zack tried to turn up the music while the kids enjoyed cake and ice cream. Zeke sneaked away from his birthday and pressed his ear to the bedroom door to hear his mother's last words.

"Know what Mommy?" Kimberly looked at her son.

"Baby…"

"Why are you two fighting about? Isn't Mr. Tommy your friend?"

"Yes baby. Mr. Tommy was… is a friend Mommy has known for many years now."

"Before me?" Kimberly smiled as she kneeled down to her son's level.

"Yes baby."

"Your mother and I were actually, just discussing you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because Thomas, I am your…"

"Tommy, no."

"We have to tell him the truth!"

"Not tonight!"

"Yes tonight! I will not go another day without him knowing the truth!"

"What truth?" Zeke asked. Kimberly looked at her son, eyes filling with tears.

"Baby, I…"

"Mommy, why are you so sad?" Zeke asked he went right to his mother. Kimberly hugged her baby tightly. "Mommy, you're shaking! Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Baby I…"

"You did this." Zeke looked up at Tommy. "You did this to my Mommy!"

"No, I…" Tommy tried to explain.

"No! I don't care, I don't want to know! Get out." Tommy looked at his son. "You hurt my Mommy! Get out of here! I don't want you here!"

"Zeke…"

"Thomas wait, I'm your…"

"Tommy…" Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other as Kimberly stopped him again.

"Thomas I am…"

"No! My name is Zeke! Only my Mommy can call me Thomas! Get out! Leave right now! He's a mean, mean man, Mommy."

"Thomas…"

"No! You are making my Mommy cry!"

"Your mother is crying because…"

"No! Stop it! I don't want to know! Get out! Get out now!" Zeke yelled. Tommy was taken back again. Something about his son yelling at him for the first time really hurt. Not at what he said, but how he acted. Protecting Kimberly was always his job, and now Tommy sees his son doing it. Tommy exchanged an angry look with Kimberly. But knew right now would not be the best time to reveal the truth. Tommy took a calm breath before going to the door. Tommy looked back at Kimberly hugging Zeke. Her eyes were demanding he leave, if just for right now. She hoped he got the message, that she just couldn't face this right now, but later she could and would.

"Don't worry Mommy, the mean man won't ever hurt you again." Tommy shook his head. He closed the door behind him. Kimberly lifted her son and sat on the bed with him in her lap.

"Thomas Zeke Oliver Hart, I need to tell you something."

"You never call me Thomas, you only used my full name when you're upset or mad because I did something. Did I do something wrong Mommy?"

"No, I just, I have to tell you…"

"Not tonight Mommy. It's my birthday remember. Only happiness."

"But…"

"Happiness."

"Right, only happiness." Kimberly smiled. She hugged her son again. "Just happiness." They went back to the party.

* * *

After the cake and ice cream ceremony, and after Zeke had opened mostly all his gifts in front of his guests and friends, the party begin to wear down. Kimberly allowed Zeke to go upstairs with Tim and play with his new toys while she cleaned up. Clark a new set of Playstation 2 games for his console. Aisha watched Kimberly with a heavy heart. She knew her sister was struggling with everything that had happened tonight. Not only was her baby getting older, but now Tommy knew the truth. Someone wise said that secrets and lies always find a way to revealing themselves. Aisha hoped nothing but happiness and joy would come from this, knowing however how that may be so untrue. Tommy knew the truth, he has a son, a son he has missed out on many years.

Kimberly sighed as she closed another bag filled with trash. Adam nudged Rocky, who nodded.

"Hey Kim, let us take that out for you."

"Thanks Adam." Kimberly walked away from the 2 large trash cans. Aisha was wiping down the table, where seemingly a lot of chocolate frosting from the cake ended up on, thanks to Zeke and his friends.

"Think he will come back?" Aisha asked.

"Huh?"

"Tommy, do you think he will come back?"

"I hope so, but… I don't know. I honestly don't know. He was mad and so hurt, Sha…"

"It's just because he knows, but once calmer heads…"

"Calmer heads, I don't think so."

"Kim…"

"I wish he never knew," Kimberly said.

"You can't believe that. The right thing happened here. Tommy knows the truth. So, it's not the way you always envisioned telling him, but…."

"That's just it. I didn't tell him. He already knew," Kimberly said sadly. "That's why this is worst. If only I hadn't been so afraid to tell him… maybe he wouldn't… He's never going to forgive me now. Never." Kimberly walked away as she went back to cleaning up the downstairs.

* * *

Jason came out from the backyard with the final bag of trash from the barbecue pit.

"Well that is it."

"Thanks Jase. Thanks all of you." All of a sudden, there was a ring at the door.

"I wonder who that could be this late," Billy asked. Kimberly felt that similar chill up her back, she knew only one person could do that to her. Kimberly bit her bottom lip as she went to the door. There was knock right before Kimberly opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hey." Tommy waited until after the party before he returned. Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Jason and Billy exchanged looks with each other before looking at Kimberly and Tommy. Zeke could be heard yelling in excitement, as Tim groaned. Zeke was kicking his butt at his new Nintendo game, Crash Bandicoot. Tim couldn't believe this little boy was winning so much.

"Uh, it's late, we should get going," Jason said. "Great party sis."

"Thanks," Kimberly said hugging Jason first.

"Yeah, it was good," Rocky said.

"Thanks to you all for helping out." Everyone smiled and gave Kimberly a hug and kiss before passing Tommy.

"I'll call you later," Aisha said taking the last bit of the trash out with her as she left. Kimberly nodded. "Goodnight Tommy."

"Goodnight."

"Bye guys." Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other.

"Can I come in?" Kimberly nodded.

"Uh of course…" Kimberly moved aside for Tommy to walk through the door. She closed it behind him with a sigh. "Are you hungry or thirsty…"

"I want to see my son." Kimberly sighed.

"Can't we just discuss this first before…"

"No. I want to see my son and tell him the truth."

"Tommy, we have to discuss this first and then we can figure out how to…"

"Discuss? Like how we discussed you would lie to me for over 5 years and kept my son from me?"

"That is not fair!"

"Call my son down here now." Kimberly stood firm staring at Tommy. His eyes bore into Kim's soul.

"Fine. Okay. Zeke! Zeke, could you please come down here!" Kimberly yelled.

"Awww Mommy!"

"Now please!" Tim continued playing the game though Zeke had left. Zeke came running downstairs somewhat pouting.

"Mommy, I was beating Tim badly!"

"Liar!" Tim yelled back.

"You're back! Why?"

"Zeke, please… come sit on the couch with me. We need to talk."

"But why is he here Mommy?"

"Because…"

"Because I am your father," Tommy finished for Kimberly. Zeke gasped.

"Mommy?"

"Come on baby, I'll explain everything."

* * *

_AN: Thanks again everybody! I appreciate all the loving...keep it coming! You guys rock! Next chapter: _**The Fight,**_ simply said, the fighting will start much more harsher next... troubling times ahead for Kimberly and Tommy, and there looks to be no rainbow after the storm._

_Until next time _

_:P_


	6. The Fight

**_AN: Sorry for the long delay, issues with laziness and procrastination, but I am hoping now that it's SUMMER, the laziness will cease. Thanks for the all the reviews! :P _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 6: The Fight**

Tommy, Kimberly and Zeke talked on the couch for a good 20 minutes. Zeke just sat in listened, with little questions, really none as his parents talked, somewhat argued a bit as they discussed the relationship of their past. Though Zeke somewhat had a feeling Tommy was his father, especially since the photos were some much alike in eyes. Zeke looked at Tommy.

"So, you really are my father?"

"Yes, I am." Zeke looked back at his mother confused.

"Mommy, why didn't you tell me before?" Zeke asked.

"I didn't know how baby."

"Is that why you were fighting before?" Kimberly nodded. Zeke looked back at his father. "Are you taking me away?"

"What? No! Son, this is not why I am here. I just want to be part of your life."

"Be like my Daddy?"

"Yes, but not like, because I am your Dad."

"Can he Mommy?" Zeke asked looking at his mother eagerly. "Can he be my Daddy?"

"Of course baby." Tommy smiled with his son as Zeke jumped up and down, sugar level still high since he and Tim had more cake upstairs.

"Yes, yes! Yes!" Zeke stopped jumping up and down. "Do you want to play with me Daddy?"

"Oh, I don't know Zeke, I mean it is pretty late and…"

"But, I'm not tired," Tommy and Zeke said together. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Not even a little bit, baby?"

"No! Besides, it's still my birthday right!" Kimberly looked at the clock.

"For 20 more minutes."

"Good, we can play then! Nothing but happiness remember Mommy."

"Yes. Go, show your father your presents then, and stop picking on Tim's bad gaming skills."

"Uh, I promise! Come on Daddy!" Zeke grabbed his hand. Tommy looked back at Kimberly as his son dragged away. He mouthed 'thank you'. Kimberly smiled with a nod.

* * *

Kimberly woke up the next morning with a slight smile on her face. For the first time in a long time, she had dreams of Tommy and the few passionate moments together too. Kimberly sighed as she hugged her pillow. She could smell the wonder smells of freshly cooked eggs, sausages and something sweet. She could not believe the events of yesterday. Not only was her baby Zeke one year older, but he had finally met and played with father for a few hours before Tommy got the pleasure of putting his son to bed. Kimberly rolled over and found it was almost 8:50. She was lucky today all she had was her one seminar class at 11, then an art show tonight. Kimberly came downstairs and gasped. Tommy was sitting at the table eating breakfast with Zeke.

"Good morning Mommy!"

"Hey."

"Hey! What are you.."

"Tim let me in. Didn't he tell you?"

"No, he didn't."

"Well, he didn't want to wake you up Mommy. Tim said you were snoring away and talking in your sleep about someone named Tiger and…"

"I was not... _snoring_…." Kimberly put on a smiling face as Tommy stared at her with a knowing smile.

"Who's tiger?" Zeke asked. Kimberly groaned.

"Uh, uhhh... no one, just… silly dream. So, what's for breakfast?"

"We have eggs and sausages with French toast. Daddy made it Mommy! He was amazing in the kitchen!"

"I just threw some things together."

"And Daddy makes his eggs just like I like them with cheese and tomatoes!"

"That's good baby."

"So, do you have classes or something..?"

"Just a seminar until lunch, then art show I have to host at 7. I can't believe Tim didn't tell me you were here. I was wondering why my baby didn't come and get into bed with me this morning." Zeke smiled as he continued to eat his food.

"I can take care of Thomas for you if you want."

"Sure, I think Zeke would love that today."

"Good. We're gonna have fun son."

"Yah! We can do everything in the City!"

"I'm sure Zeke would love to show you around our little, big city," Kimberly said with a laugh. "He has seen more of it than me, thanks to his uncle," Kimberly said pushing some hair from her son's forehead.

"Oh Mom! You're messing my hair up." Tommy laughed as his son tried to fix his hair back.

* * *

Tommy and son exited the cab together. Zeke had directed the cab driver to Central park. Tommy was pretty surprised how well his son knew the city. They had walked around Times Square, Zeke even convinced Tommy to buy him some stuff. Not surprising, his mother always had a flare about getting Tommy to shop even when Tommy swore he wouldn't.

"So, how many times have you been to this park?"

"Everyday!"

"Everyday? Whoa!"

"Yeah, Uncle Tim loves to takes runs through the park and Mommy let me go. Plus Uncle Tim performs around the park with his band too on the weekends for practice."

"Whoa, that's great."

"Sometimes he lets me even play his guitar on stage, but don't tell Mommy."

"Why not?"

"Mommy doesn't like singing anymore."

"Why not?"

"Ever since Auntie Trini… she says it hurts too much." Zeke walked away. "Oh, there's a spot by the lake!" Tommy smiled.

_'Just like his mother, his son had a thing for lake.'_

* * *

Kimberly saw Tommy and Zeke playing by the water. She smiled. She could remember just a few months ago being here with Clark. There was some snow on the ground. Oh, how so much had changed in such a short time. Kimberly found the twosome still in the park and brought lunch over to them. They were playing catch with the new baseball and mats Tommy brought when Zeke begged. Zeke's face lit up as he saw his mother coming toward them.

"Zeke, don't get too dirty, we still have that show tonight!" Kimberly yelled as she went to get another round of hot dogs for them. Zeke was playing with a few dogs in the park. His hair was getting so messed up thanks to rolling on the grass with the dogs. Tommy just smiled, watching his son.

"I wish Mommy let me have a puppy."

"Well maybe together, we can convince her."

"Nah, Mommy says I'm not big enough."

"I think you are plenty big for a puppy. I think I was about your age when I got my dog."

"Will you buy me a puppy?" Zeke asked Tommy.

"I don't see why not? And it can stay with me in California until your mother can handle it."

"Are you leaving us soon?"

"Well, son, I have to go back home eventually. My home is in California like Auntie Trini. But I can and will visit all the time."

"I don't like California."

"Why not Thomas?"

"I hate it! I hate that place! That's where Auntie Trini died. I don't ever want to go there again." Zeke walked away. Kimberly came over with the hot dogs.

"What happened with Zeke?" Kimberly asked.

"He said he hated California," Tommy said to Kimberly.

"Oh no, why did you have to say the word California to him?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"He thinks if Trini was here with us, she wouldn't have died."

"Oh."

"Just don't say California around him anymore."

"I won't." Kimberly nodded and walked over to her son.

"Hey baby, how about another hot dog?"

"Okay." Kimberly sat down with her son. She gave him a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

That night at the Art Gallery show, Kimberly stood in this gorgeous royal blue halter bodice dress she not only designed, but made the dress herself from scratch, completely handmade. It also had bands of bugle beads criss crossing empire waist and wrapping onto the plunging back neckline. Kim's mentor always told Kim if the art career ever failed, she could probably make a greatfashion designer too. Kimberly was the perfect hostess, speaking clearly, and looking beautiful. Tommy had to rush and find a nice suit for tonight. He couldn't believe how formal this place was. It was an Art Auction Show, and Kimberly in charge because her mentor and professor delegated those duties to her, wanted to take the night off. After a few hours, Tommy and Thomas were bored senseless. Tommy could see why Tim was so happy not to have to attend the show, since Kimberly gave Tommy his ticket.

"So, you two having fun?" Kimberly said taking a break to get a drink.

"Yeah," both groaned.

"Good. We'll we should be done in another hour or so."

"Great!" Thomas said.

"See any art you like?"

"Huh?"

"See anything you like, I bet I can get you a great deal."

"Oh, no… I'm good."

"Okay. Bye baby." Kimberly kissed her son as she went back to work. The evening ended with a lot of money being given out for some amazing artwork. Tommy carried her sleeping son up the stairs with Kimberly right there. She took out her keys.

"Well, goodnight Tommy."

"Yeah, goodnight." Kimberly took her sleeping son from Tommy. "Well, what's your plans for tomorrow?"

"Is this going to be a recurring thing?"

"What?"

"Taking my son…"

"Our son…"

"Our son out for the day, to do whatever he wants, then you go back to your home and what…"

"I'm trying to figure this out just like you Kim. I want to be in my son's life, I do know that ."

"Good, I want that too."

"Do you?"

"Of course! My… our son deserves his father in his life, how could you think I never wanted that."

"Because for over the past 5 years that's the way it has been."

"I have apologized…"

"And I forgive you, Kim. But that doesn't mean we don't… that we don't have some issues still to settle out. But for now, let's just go with it okay. Whatever happens, just let it flow."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Yeah." Tommy reached up and kissed the back of his son's head. He gave Kimberly a kiss on the cheek after they stared at each other for a while. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay." Kimberly opened the door and went inside her building. Tommy walked until he couldn't see Kimberly anymore going up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Beautiful."

* * *

Zeke begged and begged his father to go see the Yankees play baseball. Tommy was surprised he was such a Yankee fan, since he was a Seattle Mariners guy. But hey, loving sports is great when it starts young. Kimberly blamed it on Tim, he converted to being a Yankee back when he moved to the city back in '96 and hasn't wavered ever since.

"This is great Daddy!"

"Yeah, it was a great day to see a game."

"Can we do it again tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

"Oh Zeke, I don't think your father will like seeing the Yankees again!"

"I could take one more game."

"Oh really! As I recall, you always hated the Yankees."

"I didn't hate…" Kimberly looked at Tommy. "Okay, they weren't my favorite team." Kimberly arched her eyebrow at Tommy. "Fine, I hate them. My dad loved the Yankees, so naturally I went against him."

"Why did you go against your father?" Thomas asked eating his sandwich.

"Because that my beautiful little boy is what sons always do to their father. Am I right?" Kimberly asked looking at Tommy after fixing her son's Yankee cap on his head.

"You're right." Tommy smiled.

"Oh, so that's why I love the Yankees because Daddy hates them."

"Pretty much," Kimberly and Tommy said together. They both laughed.

"So, does that mean we won't be going to any more games?" Thomas asked.

"No! We can go tomorrow."

"And the next day?!"

"Of course!"

"And the next day?!"

"Sure son, anything you want," Tommy said. Kimberly looked at Tommy. She gave him that knowing smile. 'You're spoiling him.' Kimberly mouthed. Tommy laughed.

"What's so funny?" Thomas asked.

"Nothing son." Tommy took some of his son's Cracker Jacks.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"You can't share with me, your father?"

"Oh, okay," Thomas said handing the box over. "Can I ask you something Daddy?"

"Of course."

"Can you move here and be with Mommy and I forever?" Kimberly choked on her soda.

"Zeke! That is not nice to ask."

"Why not?"

"Because! I don't think your father can just jump up and leave his home just to stay here forever with us!"

"I would love that son, but my home is in Cal.. on the other side of the country. You remember how far away that is right?"

"Yeah, it's far."

"No, not that far. Just 2 planes rides away."

"I hate planes."

"He hates planes?" Tommy asked looking at Kimberly. She nodded. "Well, I'm gonna have to change that soon!"

* * *

About a few days later

Tommy wanted to take Thomas to California for a week to his home, but Kimberly refused it since she knew Tommy's place was not equipped to take on a 5 year old yet, maybe in a few weeks after Tommy got home and was able to readjust to having a son, she could let him. Especially when Thomas too has adjusted to having his father in his life. Plus Thomas hated California. That would be the last place he would want to visit so soon after Trini's death. Besides Kimberly knew Tommy too was in graduate school until May and probably wouldn't have time for her son. Tommy was furiously. They fought over this and Tommy left New York City not happy with Kimberly.

As soon as Tommy arrived home, he talked to his parents. Tommy revealed that he had a 5-year old son with Kimberly. When Tommy's mother asked when he would bring the boy to visit his grandparents, Tommy told them about the fight he had with Kimberly just before he left. His mother was not happy with Kim's selfishness with their son. She knew her son didn't have the room set up right this moment, yes, but Thomas was her grandson she would take him in since Tommy didn't go to school too far away. Kimberly felt leaving Thomas with a stranger, even his grandparents were wrong. Tommy's mother went behind Tommy's back and talked to a lawyer about her son's rights and what to do. Despite warnings from Tommy's father not to cause problems, Mrs. Oliver sent custody papers to Kimberly.

Kimberly was opening her mail one day when she came across a brown envelope from Tommy. After opening it, Kimberly gasped. Zeke came from his room.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Nn-nothing. Go to your room."

"Mommy, what is it?"

"I said to your room!" Kimberly yelled. Zeke stormed away. Kimberly started breathing harder with each passage she read. Kimberly started crying after she flung the papers across the room.

* * *

Aisha was coming to New York City on a break to see her nephew and Kim a week, but pushed up the visit thanks to Kim's crying message left on her answering machine. Aisha got the first flight out and was in New York City from Chicago by the next morning. Tim opened the door for Aisha, letting her inside.

"Where is she?" Tim pointed to the bedroom. Aisha dropped her luggage and ran to her best friend in a tight hug. "Oh Kim!"

"Aisha!"

"Kim, you have to slow down, your message made no sense yesterday! Who is trying to take your baby?"

"Who do you think?" Kimberly asked crying.

"No, Tommy wouldn't do that, he loves…"

"He wants Zeke."

"It doesn't make sense." Kimberly went over and handed Aisha the papers. Aisha read over the papers. "I'll kill him!"

"Aisha!" Kimberly said. "I mean, I should have expected this, it is his son, of course he wants some custody. But I thought we would talk about this first, and not get the courts involved. We don't need some lawyers deciding on our child and how much time each one of gets with him. That's ridiculous! " Aisha continued reading the papers.

"Kim, you do realize these papers aren't for partial or joint custody, but are for full sole legal custody of Thomas."

"I know, I don't understand. How can he do that to me, to his son?" Kimberly took them back as she sat on the bed crying all over again.

"I'll kill him!" Aisha said again.

* * *

After lying in bed to somewhat calm Kimberly, Aisha went to make some tea and read over the custody documents. Kimberly walked into her kitchen.

"Where is Zeke?"

"He had a play date, they went to the zoo. They should be back in a few hours."

"Have you talked to Tommy?"

"Why talk to him? He wants my son!"

"Maybe he just wants…"

"Aisha! He sent me these papers!" Kimberly yelled as she lifted the brown envelope where the documents were. "I'm pretty sure I know what he wants and he's not going to get it." Kimberly tossed the papers into the trash.

At first, Kimberly didn't want to talk to Tommy, but summoned the courage and dialed his number. After a few rings, Tommy picked up his phone.

_"Hello?" _

"How could you?"

_"Kim?" _

"How could you send me those paper Tommy?"

_"Papers, what…" _

"Don't lie to me! Why would you sign off for full custody! How dare you think you can just take my son?!"

_"Take him, Kimberly… I don't know what you think, but I…" _

"You won't win."

_"Kim…" _

"He is my son! He is my son you hear! And you will never see him again!"

_"Oh, is that right! You're going to take him away from me to lose another 5 years just because I wanted a week with him, I don't think so." _

"A week? How dare you!"

_"He is my son too! I deserve to spend as much time with him, if not more since you stole all those years from us!" _

"You won't! I'll make sure of it!"

_"Okay. We'll see about that!"_

"Yeah, we will!" Kimberly slammed down her phone. Tommy looked at his phone after hearing the dial tone.

* * *

Tommy was completely confused by that phone call. He couldn't understand where Kim's anger was coming from. He had just wanted to show his son his life in California. Why would Kim be so against that? Tommy went over to his parents to discuss it.

"Hey son, what brings you home at this time of the day?"

"Hi Dad, is Mom around?"

"Hi baby! I was just about to make lunch, you hungry?"

"Uh, a bit, can we talk?"

"Of course son."

Mr. Oliver looked at his wife once she confessed to both of them what she did. Tommy couldn't believe what his mother did. Tommy's father was equally shocked and angered as much if not more than his son, since he warned his wife not to interfere.

"You sent her custody papers without my permission! You forged my signature!" Tommy yelled at his mother.

"I did what any mother would do for her son!"

"For me? You did this for me?"

"Of course baby! You needed help!"

"And you are crazy! Do you realize what you did?"

"I did what you couldn't. She wasn't going to let you take him. You needed to make her see, what you could do."

"She didn't want me to take him for a weekend! You sending her custody papers will make her not want me to see my son ever again!"

"Oh, she won't be that foolish, son."

"But what happened to discussing matters with me first, mother! This is my son and I should go about this the way I find necessary! Not your way!"

"I would agree, but with Kimberly, your mind never works with logic and sense. That girl has always had this spell over you."

"You don't realize what you did. How bad you hurt her!"

"Hurt her? You see, that is exactly why I had to do this. She has been lying to you for years! Years about your son! And right now you are caring about how her feelings are hurt because you want what you deserve, custody over your son."

"You just don't understand."

"No, you are the one that doesn't understand son. You'll see. This had to happened, but it will be a good thing in the end."

"In the end? Thanks to you, the end will not be good." Tommy went to leave.

"Son, where are you…"

" Don't mother! Do ever do this again!"

"You said it yourself! You want your son, you want to spend time with your son."

"Not this way! Kimberly was so upset!"

"Then let her be! She has taken 5 plus years away from your son's life. Don't you think that's enough?" Tommy's mother asked taking her son by the arms.

"Of course! But…"

"But nothing, son. Trust me, this will be okay in the end. I'll make sure of it." " Tommy's mother assured Tommy this case wouldn't going to court. She only sent those papers to show Kimberly, put her on notice that Thomas was not just her son, but his son as well and she couldn't keep him away from Tommy anymore.

* * *

Kimberly gets advice from Tim's band buddy, Willy. Willy called his brother, this big shot lawyer that was from New York, now working in Boston. Kimberly talked on the phone with him. Alan Shore was the good son of the Shore family. Willy, William Shore, the middle child, became the black sheep, since he dropped out of college to be in the band. Alan however warned Kimberly, no matter how strongly she believes she is the better parent and should have the most custody of the child be prepared for the court to decide against you. Everyone has to be prepared for that reality. Now, traditionally, the judicial system leans towards deciding in favor of the mother in custody cases. However, with more women pursuing full time careers this trend may be changing. It is no longer assumed that the mother is the primary caregiver. Kimberly just listened as Alan went through the system with her. Kimberly was prepared for the custody battle to take at least two to four weeks if not longer in the courts. She knew and was prepared for a time consuming and costly battle a custody case takes, sometimes these things can take a few months to prepare for.

* * *

Kimberly was about to leave to go do some errands for the Studio before picking up Zeke at the daycare at 4pm. Kimberly opened the door to see Tommy get out a cab. Kimberly was somewhat taken back. Tommy had been calling straight for the past few days, but Kimberly just refused to pick up. She would delete every message. She was still too upset to talk with him.

"Kim…. Kim, wait!" Tommy quickly paid the cab driver and got his 2 bags.

"I don't have time for this." Kimberly lifted her purse to her shoulder, but Tommy stopped her. He held her arm. "Let me go."

"No."

"No? Let me go!" Kimberly ripped her arm from his grasp. Tommy stepped back holding his hands up in defense. "Look, we need to talk."

"Talk? Now you want to talk?"

"Look, I didn't know about the papers!"

"Liar! You signed them!"

"My mother signed my name!"

"Wha?"

"If you would have just answered the phone once, you would have known that."

"But why would…"

"Because she's… she thought it would help."

"Help?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, she sent the papers, but that still doesn't excuse you, Tommy."

"Why not?"

"Because all you have to do is go to the courts and dismiss it. Dismiss this foolish case and it all goes away."

"And I want that, really I do. But first we have to really figure this out."

"There is nothing to figure out here! You are not taking my son from me."

"I don't… you know I could never do that to you."

"Do I?"

"Of course Kim. You know me."

"I thought I did."

"I didn't send those papers. And I don't want to take Thomas…"

"Zeke…"

"Zeke from you. But we have to figure out is how we are going to do this."

* * *

When Tommy's mother found out her son went to see Kimberly without a lawyer, she immediately sent one. Mrs. Oliver had a feeling that Kimberly could talk Tommy into anything given the right time alone. Kimberly and Tommy were discussing things over with Alan Shore about the custody of their son, when team Mrs. Oliver led by Mr. Dillon Lewis appeared.

"Uh, who are you?"

"Dillon Lewis, I was sent by your mother to make sure your side is just as equally represented."

"I assure you that is the only things happening there," Alan said.

"Well, I am here to make sure."

"I don't need a lawyer…"

"Exactly when someone says that, that is when they truly need one. Now, let's discuss this case."

"It's not a case, we're not going to court," Kimberly said.

"Oh." Dillon smiled at Kimberly. "We will see."

* * *

When Kimberly and Tommy couldn't come to an agreement on how to separate the year, Dillon decided the only way to truly figure this out was through the courts. Alan tried to get Kimberly and Tommy to compromise, but Kimberly felt as though Tommy was trying to force too much upon their son and Tommy felt as if Kimberly was trying to make him just a weekend Dad and Tommy refused to be a weekend Dad. That was his son and he deserved the same if not more time with his son because of the years lost by Kim's lies. Mr. Lewis convinced Tommy to just go ahead with the custody battle to ensure his rights get protected to the law.

Tommy and Kimberly had talked several times through negotiations and mediations, but only over the phone since Kimberly was still upset about his decision to take this to the courts and not keep a Judge out this fight. Tommy had told her that was his mother's wishes not his to go to court. Kimberly didn't believe him; since all he had to do was drop it immediately and they wouldn't have to continue fighting this way. Tommy couldn't just drop the case anymore. He had let the deadline pass. Tommy knew the case had already gone through to the courts, there was nothing he could do to stop it now. Tommy felt bad at first, but as the weeks went on, an angry built as Kimberly's lawyer talked about Tommy's unfitness to take care of his son, because he had no experience with dealing with family, always being a loner in his life. That pushed Tommy to keep the case going and fight just as hard against Kimberly to get his son.

Tommy was allowed some visitation before the court case requested by Kimberly. She wanted to show she wasn't a horrible mother and did want Zeke's father some rights, just not complete rights over her son. There was a lot of tension between the couple each time they saw each other. Tommy seemed to always be caught in an evil glare from Kimberly. She just couldn't believe he would truly let his parents, his mother, push this on him. Why didn't Tommy have a spine of his own to stop this?

* * *

Kimberly looked up at the clock for the tenth time in the past 15 minutes. Zeke was playing his video as Kimberly laid on the couch watching. She rubbed the top of his head often. The doorbell rang. Zeke looked back with a huge smile. Kimberly just shook her head. Kimberly sat up and walked to the door. She opened it to find Tommy standing there with a rose.

"Hey."

"Hey." Kimberly opened the door more. "Is that for Zeke?"

"No… sorry, I am late. Traffic was horrible." Tommy handed the rose to Kimberly. She smiled and took it. Tommy watched Kimberly sniff the rose, before she caught him looking at her. She dropped her smile immediately.

"No surprise there." Kimberly turned and walked away. "Zeke, your father is here!" Zeke ran from the living room straight into his father's arms.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, how my man!" Tommy lifted his son into the air high before hugging him tight. It had been a few weeks since they seen each other. Tommy had been back in California getting his legal team together for the upcoming case. He flew in for a few days to spend with his son. The custody battle would be starting in less than a month. Tommy's team had already lost one battle, Tommy wasn't allowed to take Thomas out of New York City to California. Kimberly brought over a small kid luggage from the living room, along with a duffle bag, blanket and handheld games.

"Good!"

"Good… well, see ya in a few days." Tommy took the duffle bag after putting his son down.

"Right. Have fun." Zeke took his toy from his mother. "Behave for your father."

"I will Mommy!" Kimberly bent down and hugged her son.

"Not too much ice cream and staying up late. He does have daycare in the morning."

"Yes Mommy," Tommy said. Kimberly smiled briefly before stopping. "That's twice."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just glad to know you still can."

"Can what?"

"Smile. See ya later, Kim." Tommy took the luggage from Kim's hand after kissing her cheek.

"Bye Mommy!"

"Bye…" Kimberly walked them downstairs and out the door. She saw a cab waiting on the curb. Kimberly lifted Zeke one last time into a hug. "Be good."

"I know Mommy. Don't be too sad. I'll be back."

"I know baby." Kimberly put him down after a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll call you later."

"Yeah…" The guys got into the cab. Kimberly waved them off. She felt a shiver run up her spine as she watched her son leave. What if this was to be their lives forever? Nights apart from each other?

* * *

_AN: Well, whatcha think gals and guys? Feel free to tell me whatcha like and dislike so far okay... Next installment: _**The Custody Battle, **_how ugly can battles turn out to be...can there be any justice for our happy couple? _

_Babyee _

_:P_

* * *


	7. The Custody Battle

**Chapter 7: The Custody Battle**

For the next few months, Kimberly worked with Alan before the court date. The first win was keeping the case in New York City, not having to move it to California, like Mr. Lewis fought for, knowing he might have better chance to more rights to Tommy in California. Alan had set Kimberly up with some notebooks and personal organizers for Kimberly to use everyday to write down everything she did with her son to show how caring, responsible mother she was once they were before the Judge. Kimberly kept track of the money she spends on her son, the places she takes him, and the quiet at-home time she spends with her child. By keeping these records, she hoped to be able to prove to the courts that she is the best parent and that the other parent could not be as good as you. She deserved to keep her son in her home, and let Tommy have visitation rights like any father deserves.

Even though Alan Shore was not a family law attorney, he had a flare and his assistances were very helpful for the case. Kimberly told Alan the whole story, why she kept the secret from Tommy, even the uncomfortable arguments she has had with her parents over her son. Kimberly sought out the help from her friends, but found a few somewhat divided. All of them hated the idea of their 2 best friends fighting, and knew no good would come from this court case. Tommy did however make a note with his lawyers and parents that his friends knew the truth over the years and refused to tell him. He knew they would probably choose Kim's side because they chose her side all those years ago.

Alan assures Kimberly not worry, as Tim's younger sister, he will work as hard as he can to make sure she has not done anything to warrant them taking away her son, but Tommy could get partial custody which would mean he can take their son to spend time with on a schedule they set up together, not by the courts. Kimberly was okay with that, she wanted Tommy to be able to take Zeke anytime he wants, because as his father, he deserves and has that right. Her only problem was that she wanted it to be a smooth transition, not something rushed and forced upon her son. Zeke was a smart kid and didn't like things forced on him. Tommy should have known that. He was exactly the same way.

* * *

It was June now, and on the morning of the first day in court, Kimberly stood by her mirror, applying eye shadow after mascara. Zeke came into the bedroom though he was supposed to be finished with his breakfast. He looked up at his mother dressed in a black sleeveless top and heather grey pencil skirt and black pumps.

"Wow, Mommy you look beautiful."

"Thanks baby." Kimberly brushed her newly super straightened hair back some more.

"Why can't I come?"

"Baby, I told you why. This is not for little boys."

"But Daddy…"

"Zeke, no. Don't start. I can't have you there when…"

"When you and Daddy are fighting?"

"We won't be fighting."

"Yes you will. You are always fighting with Daddy over me."

"Baby, that's not true."

"Daddy wants to take me away. But I don't want to go! I want to stay with you! Why can't Daddy just come live with us?"

"Because he can't."

"But I can ask Daddy… he said he would do anything for me!"

"Not this baby. Look, I can't be late. Go finish your breakfast, so you can go with Tim when he gets here." Zeke turned to leave before running back to his mother. He hugged her tight. Kimberly put an arm around him and patted her son's back. "Go."

"I love you Mommy."

"I know baby. I love you too."

* * *

Kimberly walked with Tim and her son to the subway before Alan was to arrive in his limo to pick her up. Zeke was playing his game on the bench. Tim was going over to the studio he got from his failing label and turned into a club to house bands and other acts under his new record company label. Tim brought the space and was working on fixing up the business back to standards it was years ago. Tim hoped if he fixed it up, he could make do with it again, but much bigger.

"Are you sure you don't want us, me there?" Tim asked.

"I'll be fine. And yes, I don't want Zeke there."

"I still think you should have someone there at the table with you."

"Aisha will be there and …"

"Aisha won't be sitting at the table in front of the judge with you. I have been there since the beginning, I should be there today to…"

"I need you to take care of Zeke. Eventually you will be called into court and that's going to be hard enough."

"You're my baby sister, I feel wrong not being there with you today."

"Thanks. But I'll be fine, trust me." A black sleek limo pulled up. "That's Alan. I'll call you later."

"Don't interrupt."

"What?"

"When the other lawyer is a prick, which he will be, he's paid to be, don't interrupt. Judges hate that."

"I know, Alan has been coaching."

"I mean it, don't let him get to you, that's his job." Kimberly hugged Tim. Zeke came over to his mother once he saw a limo pull up beside his uncle and mother.

"See ya later, baby."

"Bye Mommy." Kimberly lifted her son in a tight hug before she walked over to the limo. She got inside, waving back to her son before closing the door and limo pulled off. "So, when are we going to the courthouse?" Zeke asked. Tim looked down at his nephew. He really was his sister's son.

"Right now."

* * *

Kimberly stood outside the courthouse in a private room given to both sides before the case started. Kimberly stood fidgeting. She was playing with the hem of her blazer, her finger nails, anything to take her mind off the case. Kimberly looked over to see Tommy with his parents. She wished she had taken up smoking to calm some nerves. Every time Kimberly looked at Mrs. Oliver, she felt like she was living in a soap opera with those crazy mothers would just couldn't let their son live his life. Like their son could never be an adult, so they make all their decisions. It was those mothers that are always trying to 'protect' their son as they say, when really they were just trying to control their lives. Alan came up behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"They are almost ready inside," A guard said coming into the room. Tommy and his side nodded. They went to wait outside. Alan fixed up some paper work before putting them into his briefcase.

"Okay, let's go Kimberly."

"I can't do this."

"What?"

"I can't do this Alan! I can't go in there, what if I lose him, what if I lose my son? I don't know what I will do…"

"Shhh… you can't think about that right now. That is not the right mind set you need to have going into court…"

"Fuck the right mind set! Alan… I could lose my son in there."

"You have done nothing to warrant losing your son. You are a good mother and have provided a great life for your son, with his schooling, kid programs, and household living standards. You have nothing to worry about. This is going to be a short case. You two will just split custody, summer vacations, holidays splits, nothing more."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Kimberly hugged Alan. "You ready?" Kimberly nodded.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly sat at their tables immediately in front, before the huge Judge's table. The courtroom was pretty large, not as large as most rooms, but big enough. There was an old lady sitting to the right of the judge as the court taker. She was in charge of running a smooth court and ensuring that records of the hearings are accurately kept. There was a witness box as well. This is where a party gives evidence on oath. The court taker will ask the witness to swear, or affirm, that the evidence they will give will be the truth. It is a criminal offence to lie in court. Giving evidence in the witness box is often called taking the stand.

Kimberly looked around the room. Alan was setting up. Aisha reached forward and placed her hand on Kim's shoulder. Kimberly closed her eyes and placed her hand on top. Tommy sat with his lawyers and was just as nervous. He was messing with his hair a lot more now inside the courtroom.

"Stop fidgeting," Mrs. Oliver whispered to her son. "Leave your hair alone." Tommy finally realized what he was doing and stopped. All of a sudden, the court clerk came from the Judge's back room.

"All rise, this court is in session for the Honorable Judge Marcus Black!" Everyone in the courtroom rose as Judge Marcus Black walked into the room from his chambers. Judge Black was your elderly man, with a mustache, short hair. He looked pretty bulky for his age, but had a charming face about him. Family Court Judges are specialist District Court Judges because of their training, experience and personality in family court.

"You may be seated," the Judge said after he took his seat. "We are here for case number #54236, Hart versus Oliver for Thomas Zeke Oliver Hart. The sole purpose of the custody agreement is to reach an understanding on how to raise and care for the child with both parents sharing in the responsibilities and maintaining involvement in the day-to-day life of the child. For the custody agreement to work it is essential that everyone here be flexible. Make every attempt to encourage and respect each other's relationship of your child and the other parent. Don't assume anything and keep an open mind. This court will take into consideration the best interest of the child when making the final decision. Now, if this court feels that neither parent is acting in the best interest of the child a guardian and item may be appointed to help in making decisions on the behalf of the child. And depending on the age of the child, their wishes may or may not be taken into consideration. Some states strongly take into consideration the wishes of the child depending on their age; some states do not consider the child's wishes at all, without regard to age. Now, your son is only 5 years and will not be able for consideration of his wishes because he is just too young. In some time, there will be an evaluation usually done by a court appointed mental health professional such as a psychologist or a social worker. A thorough evaluation can include the following: interviews with all the parties involved (individually and possibly with the parent and child together); psychological testing of both parents and the child; review of school records and or conversations with teachers; review of medical records and developmental history; review of legal records, such as the papers filed regarding the divorce, any possible domestic disputes and any criminal records of either party involved. Now, lets us begin. I will hear from Mr. Lewis first." Tim and Zeke sneaked into the courthouse, and stayed in the back with hats covering their heads.

"Thank you, your honor," Tommy's lawyer said standing up first. Mr. Dillon Lewis was your normal lawyer, brass, cocky, and handsome looking. He stood tall, almost as tall as Tommy. Kimberly instantly didn't like him, then again, Kimberly instantly didn't like anything about having the courts decide custody over her son. She already had to go through this with her parents while they were divorcing. Kim's father at first wanted the split custody with her, having Kimberly shipped back and forth between them until she was an adult, but finally wised up thanks to her mother's lawyers. Kimberly just lived with her mother and had the visitation and child support payments from her father.

* * *

Kimberly always hated how her mother was able to just make her father just a person, not father. He didn't make any decisions in Kim's life, not like a normal parent would. Kimberly feared Mr. Lewis would do the same in this case, try to make Kimberly become the absent parent. Mr. Lewis went into his opening speech about Tommy and how all these years he has been lied to you by Kimberly and his friends. They have kept the secret of his son from him, depriving him in his son's life. Mr. Lewis went into how his life was turned upside by the lies of Kimberly. But his attention was only on the lies of Kimberly and not the why behind her lie. Alan would have to often grab Kim's arm to try and quiet her. But Alan couldn't object to anything since this was just opening speeches.

"She lied to my client your honor, over and over and over…"

"It wasn't like that," Kimberly muttered. Mr. Lewis stopped and looked back at Kimberly with a cunning smile.

"Miss Hart, please, not another outburst."

"I'm sorry your honor, but this lawyer is..."

"Quiet Miss Hart immediately!" The judge ordered. Alan rubbed Kim's hand. "Your lawyer will have a chance to speak shortly afterwards!"

"Oh and I will you honor," Alan said turning to Mr. Lewis.

"As I was saying your honor, my client just wants the time he lost with his son thanks to Miss Hart's lies. He deserves that time as the son's father and I will prove that. Thank you sir."

When it came to Alan Shore's opening comments, it was Tommy's turn for the outbursts. Alan had agreed on principal with Dillon, yes, Kimberly had lied to Tommy, but lies don't make a terrible parent. Alan told Kimberly side of the story, and claimed that if anything that makes a terrible parent would be the one trying to take a child from the only home he knows with no reason other than to get back at the other parent. Tommy couldn't believe Mr. Shore called him inconsiderate and just plain mean man. And a guy wanting to experiment with his son, when he had no parenting experience in his life and Kimberly had raised a wonderful boy. Alan said, Tommy doesn't deserve full custody, if anything, Tommy should only get visitations with supervision because he has showed to be the one that is slightly out of him mind.

"I am not crazy! And I deserve a lot more than that!" Tommy shouted.

"Yeah right," Kimberly said.

"That is enough from you two! Into my chambers, the both of you, immediately! No lawyers!"

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy followed the guard into the chambers of the judge. The Judge had the door closed behind him.

"Sit down!" Kimberly and Tommy sat down after looking at each other. "Now your outbursts in my court is not helping, nor will it be tolerated from the both of you anymore."

"But your honor…"

"Enough! You have brought this case before my eyes and ruling because you two could not come to a compromise."

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him," Kimberly muttered crossing her arms over her chest. Her head turned away from Tommy.

"Me! You are one that refused to let me take my son to see my home for a week! All I asked was for a week!"

"You don't have any experience with a child, how could I possibly let my son…"

"He's my son too!"

"Only by DNA!"

"Enough!" the Judge yelled.

"I am his father, I deserve the time I lost because of you."

"You are his father, Tommy, but in no ways are you a Dad."

"Because you never gave me that chance!"

"And I have apologized over and over for it! I am sorry I never told you, but at that time, I was so confused and hurt by everything! How was I supposed to know?!"

"You have known how I felt about children since the beginning! I would have never abandoned my child! How could you say you didn't know that!"

"I lost my father! I lost my mother because I was pregnant! My own parents disowned me. Can't you see why I did it? I have had not one call, one letter from them since I gave birth to your son! How could I have been so sure, so positive you wouldn't do the same to me back then!" Kimberly yelled back.

"Because I love you!" Tommy fired back. He and Kimberly looked at each other. "Loved you." The judge looked at them. "Loved you," Tommy corrected.

"I think we might be getting somewhere."

* * *

After a few minutes, Kimberly and Tommy came out from the chambers. Kimberly and Tommy quickly went to their seats.

"I will give recess for the moment. We will return in 20 minutes to hear both sides of the story, but first from Miss Hart. I would like to know the real reason why you did lie for over 5 years." They broke for break. Alan took Kimberly aside.

"What happened?"

"We yelled at each other some more."

"Okay."

"And the Judge made us promise not to do it again."

"Good. This is not some shouting match and the loudest or last remarks win. You have to know when it's time to disagree and when it's time to just shut up and take it. Now, when you give your side of the story, I told you be truthful, emotional if you must, but not overwhelming. We have to hear your side, feel your pain to make the judge understand why you lied. But then show how well Zeke has been taken care of with the help of your brother and friends."

After the break, Kimberly walked to the intimidating witness box. She was lucky she wasn't claustrophobic or this would have been harder than ever. The guard came over with the bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do."

"You may be seated," Judge Black said.

"Thank you, your honor." Kimberly sat down. Alan stood by the stand.

"From the beginning Miss Hart. And don't be afraid to give every detail possible that you remember."

"Okay." Kimberly looked out into the courtroom. "I guess, I'll start at the beginning… I was in high school and you know how every relationship is wonderful and great filled with promise and dreams. And that's the way things were when I first met Tommy. Everything was great. We fell in love and though we were so very young, we felt it. We dated for such a long time, I guess you can say it the perfect first love." Kimberly smiled. "But then, I left to pursue another dream, a dream of Olympics, which was hard and risky, because I was giving up something in my life, someone I loved for something that just might not happen. But I did. I left. Things were as great as it looked, and I did some things that…"

"The first letter…" Alan said softly.

"Yes." Kimberly wiped her cheek of a tear. "I sent a letter to Tommy, breaking up things because it was just so hard you honor. The constant pains from gymnastics was just horrible and, well being apart was just so hard to manage. I didn't think it was fair to force Tommy to wait, so I broke up with him. And as much as I like to say things got easier after that, it didn't. I thought things would, but it didn't. So, I just had to learn how to forget it. Forget him and go on with my life. Then he came to me…" Kimberly looked eyes with Tommy. "He was worried about me because I hit my head and… I was going to call him, everyone, but I just didn't want to deal with everything at that time, so I forgot. But he didn't. Tommy came to the Trials for me." She smiled. "And everything was perfect again. We had talked and… I don't know I just… I realized how stupid I was to break up with him in the first place." Kimberly looked at the Judge. "And when we, we made love, I felt like my life for once was getting back to normal."

"Continue."

"Well, Tommy had to go back and I was okay with it, knowing we would see each other again. We promised each other it would be better this around. And I believed it. So, I went on to the Olympics and the rest you know was history." Judge Black nodded. "First women's team to win gold and all that madness. It's a long process with many head aches and tears. And I won my gold too and everything was supposed to be great. I should have been on top of the world, but I wasn't. I found out I was pregnant right before the team final. It should have been the happiest moment of my life, here I was carrying a child with the one person I… But I had so much to do. My team was counting on me, so I competed even when I shouldn't have. Then my parents found out that I was pregnant. And to say my parents weren't happy is an understatement. I don't know what happened that day, but I lost them. When they found out, they wanted nothing to do with me or my baby." Kimberly looked at Tommy with tears in her eyes. "Here was I, Olympic champion and pregnant, I should have been happy and I wasn't. I was so scared, so confused. I couldn't understand why my own parents would do that to me. Just leave and not want anything to do with me. I didn't have much, I mean, money wise, I didn't have much. All the money I had were in bonds, until I was 18. I was being completely supported by my parents, so of course when they left, I was heartbroken. I didn't know what to do, who to trust and who to turn to. Granted I would be getting money from sponsors and stuff, but I was just 17. 17 and a baby on the way. I know I should went to him, to Tommy and told him, but… I was 17 and confused. I did what I did for the best for both of us. And my older brother offered me to stay with him, while he would support both of us, me and the baby, and I was grateful for that. Still am."

"But why didn't you tell the baby's father?" Alan asked. "He had the right to know."

"I know, I … I was afraid, your honor," Kimberly said looking back at Judge Black.

"Afraid?"

"Afraid I would lose Tommy too. He had his own life to live. He had his own things going on, and a baby would have… complicated things a lot more than it had to be. That was the main reason I broke things with him in the first place. I wanted him to live… I thought it was all for the best, so I didn't tell him. And I left the country to make sure I didn't ruin his life because I was the one being selfish by wanting to keep the baby in the first place."

"Thank you Kimberly. Let us take a break." Kimberly nodded. Kimberly stood her seat by Alan.

"Good job." Kimberly nodded as Alan handed Kimberly some tissues. Tommy looked over at Kimberly.

* * *

After taking a few moments to collect herself, Kimberly excused herself for some air. Tommy watched her get up from her seat. Kimberly noticed Tim attempting to hide in the background. She pointed to him and the door. Tommy watched as Kimberly was shoving her brother out the door, while holding her son's hand.

"I told you I didn't want him here!" Kimberly yelled at her older brother once they were a few feet from the courtroom. She hit him hard on the arm.

"Hey, ow! This is not my fault! He practically dragged me here!"

"He is 5! You are the adult! I can not believe you, Tim!"

"I'm sorry Mommy." Kimberly squatted to her son.

"Baby, I don't blame you. I blame your stupid uncle."

"But Mommy, it's my fault, I begged and begged him."

"I don't care. You shouldn't be here."

"Am I the reason I don't have grandparents? Do they hate me?"

"What… no baby, it's not your fault."

"But you said, my grandparents were dead, Mommy. They're not dead…"

"Look…to us, they are dead, okay."

"But they aren't. They just don't want me."

"Baby…" Kimberly hugged Zeke. "This is why he shouldn't have been here."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be." Kimberly lifted her son while still hugging him. Tommy found them. Tim had taken Zeke and left the courthouse with Kimberly watching them.

"Hey."

"I really don't need this." Kimberly walked away.

"Look, I'm sorry." Kimberly stopped and turned around to face Tommy.

"Sorry?" Kimberly laughed while shaking her head. "You're sorry? Funny, Tommy. So funny."

"I didn't want this to happen."

"Thank your mother for that buddy."

"You are the one that couldn't compromise with our son."

"You have done nothing to warrant me to give you anything. You can't just uproot him when you feel like because you want to play Daddy! He is not some cake you can split in half and say here's your piece," Kimberly said holding here hand out. "He's my son. He's my son, Tommy and I refuse to treat him like anything else. Now if you don't mind, I want to be alone right now." Kimberly walked away.

* * *

_Kimberly had flashbacks to being on tour with Tim and his band. Tim at first did not want to be Kim's back-up band, but the shows were amazing and he grew to love having his sister on tour. It brought some fun to the ground that was lacking with Rebecca, who was a diva. When Rebecca left the group to pursue an independent career, Kimberly had to be pushed into the lead singer. And though Rebecca hated having to leave the songs Tim created, she did. Kimberly could remember the first concert she did, and how nervous she was. She had been training all the night before with her brother with the songs, and when the moment called for her to sing, she froze. Kimberly dropped the microphone and rushed off the stage. Kimberly will never forget what her brother said to her that night. _

_"You can't perform back here, sis." _

_"I can't do this." _

_"And why not?" _

_"Did you see those people, they are here to see Rebecca, not me!" _

_"Look, this is something you need to know. Rebecca was the girl with the pretty face out front. What I have heard from you, it like nothing I have ever heard before. I mean, really you are a singer with more talent in that little pink of yours, then anyone has in their entire body." _

_"You're just saying that so I will go out there." _

_"Damn straight, I can't lose any more money. Come on, make my nephew proud." Tim placed his hand on Kim's slightly round stomach. _

_"Or niece." _

_"Yea right." After a few deep breaths, Kimberly did go out there and perform an amazing show. _

After recess, Kimberly was back on the witness stand where she talked about her many months pregnant spent in Europe on her brother's band tour. Kimberly took over the strenuous singing and touring with her brother as the lead singer now, and during those months, the brother and sister combo created an album together and new recordings of the old songs. There were some pretty spectacular shots of footage on film. Almost every video was shoots of the tour in Europe, dozens of candid moments before the concerts, as well as the shows. And it all turns out great, their music gets great play as the small crowd falls in love with Kimberly. Kimberly agreed that yes she was hiding away from everyone that knew her, especially Tommy because she was pregnant. But eventually, she stopped thinking about hiding, mainly because she had to take over the singing for the band. Kimberly knew her brother was her only support. Kimberly told about the many great times on tour while being pregnant.

Kimberly then went on to talk about in every detail possibly how and why she returned to the States to have her baby, and during a trip to California for Tim to get some things in order for another record deal, Kimberly went into labor. The funny thing, they were on the road back to LA, and the closest hospital is Angel Grove. So they had to stop there and Kimberly had the baby. There was also a tape of Kim's labor because Tim's band mate Richard was crazy about his camera. He forced Tim to secretly carry the camera in the delivery room. At first Kimberly did not want to see that video or show anyone that tape, but then behind closed doors, she watched it. Not that she would ever watch it again, but she was happy to have that video. After the baby was born, the tour became much more difficult with a newborn, and was not fun. Tim had to find another singer, after his nephew was born, but in end was happy to get the record deal with a label in New York City, especially when Kimberly was a better singer than the girl they had.

"I was lucky that after the baby was born, we were able to stay in the States. I stayed with my brother and Tim had gotten this deal to create a new album in New York City. Which was great, because I got accepted at NYU for that fall. And even though I had a baby and was going to college, my life was great. I graduated from NYU with the highest honors in Art, Fashion and Business. I have a great job right now working with my mentor in his Studio in New York. And I have raised a wonderful, smart, handsome little boy. He had never wanted for anything, he has been well taken care of and loved."

"Thank you Kimberly."

* * *

Mr. Lewis, Tommy's lawyer, wanted to go a bit more depth on certain part of Kim's story. He asked about her friends and how they found out months before the baby was born well before Tommy finally found out.

"Well, I didn't really tell them, more like my best friend saw me and put things together. Then my other friend found out and before I knew it, everyone else seemed to know," Kimberly said.

"Except for Tommy."

"Yes."

"Because you told them you would disappear again unless they kept your secret, is that right?"

"Objection your honor!" Alan yelled.

"Sustain. Answer the question."

"I may have said something like that."

"Let's go back to your best friend, Trini right?"

"Yes, Trini was the first to find out that I was pregnant."

"And she was happy for you, right?" Mr. Lewis asked.

"Yes, she was eventually, though it took her while to forgive me for deserted everyone and never calling or writing them."

"But she did."

"Yes, she did."

"And she was there for the birth of your son?" Mr. Lewis asked.

"She missed the actual birth, but yes she came afterwards."

"And stayed with you?"

"For the few days in the hospital and before my brother and I went back to New York."

"Because that's what best friends do, right?"

"I don't understand, but yes, I guess so."

"Didn't you say you and Tommy were best friends? The best of friends?" Mr. Lewis asked.

"Objection your honor, this line of questioning is subject and frankly, I don't see where it is leading to. We all know Kimberly lied and kept her son a secret, she knows that was wrong, so there is nothing else to tell."

"Over ruled. Answer the question."

"Well yes, Tommy and I are, were best friends, but…" Kimberly stopped.

"And as a best friend, don't you think he would have too forgive you about being pregnant and want to be apart of your life and his baby's life?"

"Objection your honor, he is asking my client to know what his client would want at 17 years old?"

"I will allow it." Kimberly looked at Alan, and then the Judge.

"At that time, I don't know how Tommy would have taken my pregnancy, or the baby. I mean, we were teenagers! We were so young, maybe he would have…"

"Maybe Miss Hart?"

"Look, there are a lot of things I wish I had done differently back then and maybe we wouldn't be here right now, but at that time, I felt that my decision was the right one. I was protecting Tommy, everyone from my problem."

"So having your baby was problem?"

"No! God no! Having my baby was a miracle, God's miracle for me."

"But you just said…"

"Objection your honor! Mr. Lewis knows what my client means, he is attempting to twist her words."

"I am clearing stating that Miss Hart just said, she wanted to protect everyone from her problem."

"It wasn't a problem, it was my decision. And my baby has been nothing more than a joy to me. A joy, that was for me. It was my burden to bare because it was my choice to keep the baby. I didn't have to do that, I didn't have to carry and have the baby, but I chose to."

"Problem, burden, those words make me wonder if you really.."

"Objection!"

"You can take those words and…"

"Kimberly…" Alan spoke softly. He shook his head. Kimberly took a deep breath.

"You can take my words as you wish Mr. Lewis, but my son is my life and I wouldn't change that for anything."

"And what about Tommy? Didn't he deserve that miracle to share with you?"

"Of course. I am not fighting this case to keep Tommy out of his son's life. I have always wanted my son to have his father in his life. Always. And I am so disgust in myself because this is my fault."

"Why?"

"If I had done things differently, done the right thing that night Tommy held his son for the first time, we wouldn't be here and this, it didn't have to happen this way. But that is not the way it is now. And I just don't believe he deserves full custody of my son, that he can just come in here and take him away from me, for what reason, because I never told him? No, that is not right, not when I love my son so much and I would do anything for him."

"Thank you Kimberly." Kimberly nodded at Judge Black. She got down from the witness stand and went over to her seat. Alan patted her back and Kimberly let out deep breaths.

"I think this a perfect place to end for the day. It has been a long day, and I would like some time to reflect today's testimony. So we will come back to court at 9 am tomorrow." Everyone was dismissed after Judge Black left.

* * *

Tim was sitting outside the courthouse with Zeke. They had done what Kimberly wished; they left the courtroom, so that Zeke couldn't hear the rest of the session with Kimberly on the stand. But Kimberly didn't tell him they couldn't wait for her. Kimberly was still talking with Alan a bit. Aisha went over to Tim.

"You know tomorrow will be Tommy's turn on the stand. In over the next few weeks, we will be bringing your friends, Tim and other witness to give their account of you and your son's relationships to show Judge Black, that there is no reason to give full custody to Tommy."

"When I win this, does Tommy still get visitation rights?"

"Of course, he is the father. But those rights will be dictated by you since you will have sole custody. Any important decision will be made by you and you alone."

"Okay." Alan smiled. "What?"

"You said when… not if. That's what I have been meaning for you to believe in all this time." Kimberly smiled. Kimberly saw Tim and Zeke waiting. "Now, go home and get some rest."

"Thanks."

"I'll pick you up in the morning."

"Bye." Kimberly went over to her brother and son. She hugged Zeke and lifted him up.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi baby."

"Did everything go smoothly?" Tim asked. Aisha nodded.

"I think so," Kimberly said nodding. "I mean, I said what I had to say."

"Good. Let's get some dinner, on me."

"Wow, are you feeling okay?" Kimberly asked with a smile. Aisha felt Tim's head.

"He does appear to be a bit warm." They all laughed except Tim.

"Hey, I am feeling generous here, either go with it or buy your own dinner." They walked to get a cab. Tommy stood at the top of the courthouse stairs watching the exchange. Zeke looked back at his father. He gave him a wave. Tommy waved back to his son. Kimberly turned to see who her son just waved at. Kimberly looked at Tommy. A cab pulled up, Aisha already got inside the taxi.

"Kim…"

"Huh?"

"The cab…"

"Oh, go ahead baby." Kimberly placed Zeke into the cab and followed, but not without one last glance in Tommy's direction. Tim closed the door behind his sister before getting in the front seat.

"Don't worry, it won't be long before it'll just be you and your son," Mr. Lewis said patting Tommy's back.

"Yeah. No worries," Tommy whispered.

* * *

_AN: Thanks everyone for the wonderful, enlightening reviews, I hope to hear from more of you though, but I enjoy anyone that can! Next chapter,_ **_The Stalker_**, _don't look now, but someone is watching you Kimberly, ooooo._


	8. The Stalker

**AN: Happy Birthday America! You rock! Fireworks all around to my beautiful peeps! Hoping everyone has a great holiday and if you're not in America today to celebrate, fake it and and take the day off just because I say so! Hehehe. I am hoping to post one more chapter before I leave to Grandmother's house, if not just expect a new chapter once I get back in a week or so. Enjoy everybody! **

**Chapter 8: The Stalker**

The next morning, they were back in the courthouse, this time it was Tommy's turn to be in the witness stand. Tommy spent most of his evening, not relaxing, but putting his thoughts together. He knew his memory was not like Kimberly. She had almost every detail, from the color of her shoes on each memory. When she spoke, you could see it, actually feel like you were there, going through the pains and joys with her. Tommy looked over to see Kimberly arrive to the courthouse, dressed in navy blue suit, navy blazer, white blouse, navy pants and navy pumps. The hair she had super straight, flowing yesterday, was pulled back into a serious ponytail. She looked more masculine and ready to fight today, then the beautiful motheryly woman yesterday, not that Kimberly wasn't just as beautiful today, but today, it was as if she was ready to do battle. Tommy was sworn in on the bible before taking a seat in the witness stand.

"Mister Oliver, yesterday we heard Miss Hart's testimony, now today, we want to hear yours. Tell us in your own words what happened," Mr. Lewis said.

"Back then, it wasn't a great time for me. I was extremely upset with my parents, I guess, like most teenagers are. My parents and I had moved for about the third time in past 4 years. And I guess it all started that night of my karate match. I saw Kimberly and I was instantly attracted to her." Tommy locked eyes with Kimberly. "We became friends and then become more. You could say she was my first love. And as silly as that sounds, yes we were very young, but I knew love and I knew I found love with her. We dated for a long time, very long. Then she got this amazing deal, training for the Olympics and though I didn't tell her then… I never wanted her to leave me. As selfish as it sounds, I didn't care about her Olympic dreams, I just wanted her, by my side."

"But then she broke your heart."

"No, our break-up was partially my fault as well at the beginning."

"Why do you say that?"

"I didn't go after her. I didn't go find out until she was hurt what was really going on. If I would have before, maybe… maybe things would have been different. After the second break and the fact that Kimberly practically disappeared off the face of the world, I did what I had to do. I moved on and tried to put what we had, what we shared in the past."

"Tell us about the funeral."

"After the lost of our friend, Trini, Kimberly and I… there was moment, very special one we shared together, to heal each other. But the next morning, I asked her about her son, and she lied. She looked me straight in the eyes that morning and she lied to me, telling me that he was not my son."

"How did that make you feel now, knowing she lied to you?"

"Angry, frustrated, misery, rage even that she could lie me about something so important as that."

"Do you still feel angry?"

"Yes, I am angry that she has and continues to just kept me out my son's life. I have felt pain before, everyone has, but that pain, that hurt... To be lied to, year after year, for over 5 years and to find out you have son… all of this could have been avoided if she just would have told me the truth all those years ago."

"Are you saying, you would have been happy to know you had a baby at 17?" Mr. Lewis asked his final question before it would be Alan Shore's turn.

"Of course I would have been happy! I am happy that I have son! And yes, it wasn't my choice to have to rely on the courts. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but it's the only way I feel to get the justice I ought to have as my son's father. I know my mother made the mistake of filing for this case without my permission, but I do deserve my son. I should have that time I lost with my son because of Kimberly." Mr. Lewis smiled.

"Of course you do, Mr. Oliver," Alan said standing up, buttoning his suit jacket. "I sense you are very angry, Mr. Oliver, especially with my client."

"What I am so angry and so upset about is the fact that this would have been all avoided, if she could have just let me take him, take my son for a week." Alan went back to this table to look at some papers.

"You know that's not true," Kimberly said.

"Miss Hart, you will reframe from speaking." Alan touched Kimberly's hand.

"Then what is true?" Tommy asked looking at Kimberly. "Tell me Kimberly, how is it fair that I couldn't just take him for one week, one week?"

"It's not that I didn't want you take him…" Mr. Lewis stood up.

"Your Honor, would you please tell Mr. Shore to please restrain his client from speaking directly at my client."

"No, I want her to ask that question."

"Mr. Oliver, it is you that is on the stand, not Miss Hart," Alan said.

"No, Kimberly. Tell me. Then what was it?"

"It just… it feels like everything is so rushed, so forced upon him. He's just a little boy. He will not understand being shipped back and forth between us. And he doesn't want that."

"What about what I want?" Tommy asked.

"If you truly want to be a parent you would, and you should understand with a child, with your child, it's never about what you want," Kimberly said softly. "It has to be all about him. And what he wants and what he needs."

"Your honor, we all know that we are here to find out what is truly best for Thomas…"

"Zeke…" Kimberly corrected. Mr. Lewis stood up again.

"All my client wants is his chance to prove that he can be the better parent."

"And why must our son be some experiment to prove…"

"Miss Hart!" Judge Black yelled.

"Sorry." Alan went up to the stand where Tommy was sitting.

"You are currently still a student right?"

"Yes, I will join a graduate program for the next 2 years in the fall I hope."

"And you have a job with that?"

"My job is the program. We get paid through that."

"You say you deserve the chance to be a father to your son, no one can or should disagree with that. But Mr. Oliver, tell me why you deserve sole custody of your son?"

"Because I am his father."

"And Miss Hart… what does she deserve, to be pushed aside as Zeke's mother?"

"Of course not."

"You are living off campus right?"

"Yes, right now, I have an apartment. But I hope to move over the summer into something a bit bigger."

"But, right now you still have a 1-bedroom…"

"Right now yes, it's a 1-bedroom apartment, but…"

"So, if you win this case in the next few weeks, where would Zeke sleep, on the couch?"

"Of course not! Until I find a bigger place, I would have to recreate some space for my son."

"That can be somewhat of an inconvenience, right? Having to create space, like you are trying to force…"

"I know I don't have a big house like Kimberly here in New York, I don't make that much with schooling and tutoring, but my home can be my son's home too."

"Of course Mr. Oliver. It's not the space that makes the home. What about schooling and daycare?"

"I have looked into what is best for my son in California of course."

"So, you have daycares lined up for your son?"

"Yes."

"You plan on joining a paleontology dig this fall, is that correct?"

"Yes, that is one of the requirement with the graduate study program to go onsite with a dig for a year."

"But won't that mean, you won't be here, but moving to Australia or Africa for the next year or so?"

"Well, I don't think it will take a full year, but yes maybe a couple of to 6 months, in which I think my son will enjoy another country, learning and…"

"Wow, not only do you want to take Zeke from Kimberly, but you want to fly him across the world to a foreign place."

"It will be great."

"But those paleontology digs can be dangerous, especially for a young child, who will watch your son while you are away for hours and hours a day?"

"I uh, there will be a babysitter on site of course."

"A babysitter, wow, that's parenting."

"Objection your honor! Babysitters have been used commonly by parents as valuable tools."

"Kimberly has a babysitter!"

"My client Miss Hart has her son set up in various programs, from daycare, soccer and other learning camps since he was about 1. And yet, here you are, you want to drag your son half around the world with you on a hot dusty dig, make a little space in your apartment and in end, leave him for hours with a stranger."

"That is not true! After all these years, I just want to be the father to my son I was denied all those years," Tommy said. Kimberly shook her head.

"We will take a recess for the morning and come back after lunch. You may step down Mister Oliver." Judge Black hit his pallet to the gavel and stood up.

* * *

It was time for to hear witness testimonies from both sides of the case. Alan elected to have Tommy's side start the sessions with their testimonies. Tommy's parents of course where the first to be called for their testimonies, since Kimberly's parents had never been apart of Kim or her son's life since she first told them she was pregnant. Alan made sure Kim's issues with her parents didn't affect the case or her parenting skills when he cross-referenced Tommy's father and mother. Tommy's parents did everything Mr. Lewis taught them what to say over the past few days. Tommy's side had his parents on the stand, telling how great Tommy was, not just because he was their son, but a person. He would be a great father. They told about their son, his love his children from very young and how many years he worked with kids as their karate instructor. He only stopped his job to concentrate more of his college studies. Mrs. Oliver especially reassured Judge Black that yes, taking Tommy's son would come with much more responsibilities than Tommy had ever had to handle before, but that her son was ready and would have the help of herself and his father to support him with any questions or concerns, unlike what Kimberly has had. Kimberly had no parents to fall back on, to guide and aide her through the responsibility of having a child. Kimberly took offense to that.

"I may not have my parents standing behind me, holding my hand or to even call them, but I have never let their faults and neglect affect my child's up raising. Not having parents has made me stronger, because I know what I need and what my son needs."

"And so will my son." Kimberly exchanged a glare with Mrs. Oliver before just shaking her head.

* * *

Tim appeared in the courts in a brand new suit Kimberly made him buy and wear for his turn on the stand. Since Tim Hart had been with his sister from the start, it was of course best to start with his testimony. Tim talked about his sister and their up bringing in the Hart household. Tim told stories of his parents fighting for many, many years, since as far back as he could remember. It was the joy of the birth of Kimberly that somewhat mended those fences, but nothing last forever. Tim told how the divorce of his parents really affected his sister. Tim spent so much time trying to assure Kimberly, none of it was her fault that this was what their parents did. Tim hated having to leave the house when he went off to college his freshmen year, leaving his sister to deal with his fighting parents. To this day, Tim told how mad at his parents for their fighting in front of his sister.

"So, how did you feel when your sister, Kimberly, told you she was pregnant?"

"I was shocked. I mean, my baby sister was going to have a baby."

"How did you feel about what your parents did?"

"I was upset, mad at them. I mean, I always knew they loved Kimberly so much, more than me… not that I complain…" Kimberly smiled at Tim. "I mean, I couldn't believe they could just… then again, my parents aren't the most understanding people."

"Why do you say that?" Alan asked.

"They tend to, well, take things, everything pretty personal when you don't follow their rules."

"As most parents would…"

"Yeah, but our parents… when they say they want nothing to do with you, they mean it. And because I helped out my sister, I meant nothing to them too. Of course, I meant nothing before I helped out Kimberly."

"Why?"

"My dad didn't take too kindly his son skipping college to tour with his rock band."

"So you were cut off as well?"

"Basically since I was 19 and dropped out of college to form my band."

"Why did you help your sister? You didn't have to do that."

"I love my sister. I would do anything for her. I was proud of her that night in the hospital. The pain she went through to have her son… I was happy to be there for her." Alan Shore smiled and went to sit down. Mr. Lewis stood up, fixing his jacket.

"Is it true Tommy was there that night in the hospital?"

"Yes."

"And you have known from the beginning he was your nephew's father, right?"

"I knew Kimberly dated him… yes, and that there was the possibility he was his father."

"You knew."

"Kimberly never said it, but, she never denied too, so I knew, yes."

"Then why that night didn't you tell my client?" Mr. Lewis asked pointing to Tommy.

"Do you know my sister?"

"Well, no I don't."

"Exactly. She would have killed me."

"That's a bit of a stretch, Mr. Hart…"

"No, it's the truth. Call Kimberly back to the stand and she would confirm it. My sister may have never forgiven me if I did, besides, it wasn't my place to tell Tommy. It wasn't my business. Kimberly and my nephew were my business then because I needed to help my sister raise her son and are my business to this day."

"Mr. Hart, if a woman you were with turned up with your son or daughter, a year, maybe even 10 years from now, how would you feel?"

"I don't know… I mean, stunned of course at first…"

"Angry?"

"Maybe a little mad, but I would like to believe I would understand and just welcome my son or daughter into my life."

"How noble."

"It's not noble, it's the truth. Yes, Kimberly from the first moment she had Zeke, she should have called Tommy and told him he had son. He is the boy's father and deserves to be his father, but in no way does that man deserve to take Zeke completely out of Kimberly's life because she didn't tell him. Who's to say if she did tell him things would be different. They were both young, 17 each. I know at 27 myself, I am not ready for a child of my own. But Kimberly was. For some reason, she was completely ready and has become a great mother. She has raised a fine boy. My nephew is the best kid I have ever seen. He's smart, caring, considerate of others, and he loves his mother so much that I don't know what would happen to him if she was not in his life." Mr. Lewis walked back to his seat somewhat disappointed as he saw Judge Black smiling.

* * *

Aisha appeared at Kim's house right before dinner. Kimberly had let Zeke go home with Tommy after court to spend the night since it was agreed that Zeke could spend nights with Tommy. But as Tommy left with Zeke, Kimberly could have sworn she saw someone watching them. She knew she had seen that person often watching her and her son. Aisha was to be in court tomorrow to give her testimony for Kimberly's side of defense.

"What are you doing here?" Kimberly asked opening the door. "And why are you so… dressy?" Aisha smiled. She was dressed in a blue jersey twist-knot front dress, black corset leather jacket and black strappy flower sandals.

"Come on, you have to have some downtime with your best friend."

"I don't want downtime. What I want is for this case over with."

"Yeah, but until that happens, you need to relax and a nice Long Island ice tea. And I know the perfect place." Kimberly smiled.

"Aisha, I don't think getting drunk is gonna help."

"I'm not saying getting drunk, just a drink to relax."

"I don't know…"

"You hungry?"

"A bit…"

"Good. Zeke is staying with Tommy, so come on. You need to get out this house, so you are not moping about missing your baby."

"I don't mope."

"Riiight. Go change from those slacks and dress up."

"I don't want to dress up. I just want to lay in my bed and…"

"Mope. Please, I'm hungry." Kimberly smiled.

"Oh, I don't have anything to wear."

"In that walk in closet you have… come on, I bet I can find something." Kimberly and Aisha walked upstairs.

"I think someone is stalking me?"

"Huh?"

"I don't know I just get this weird vibe that someone is always watching me. Me and Zeke."

* * *

As Kimberly showered, Aisha went through her extremely large walk-in closet. Kim's closet could fit another small bedroom it had that much crap from shoes, purses, and clothes. Aisha pulled out several combos to wear. Kimberly came out the bathroom rubbing down her wet hair.

"You kept these awful overalls!" Kimberly snatched the denim overall jeans with flower patches from Aisha.

"I love these jeans. They fit so great during my pregnancy."

"I did see how much they had stretched!"

"Ha ha ha."

"I'm just saying Kim, come into the 21st century, leave the 90's clothes behind."

"Overalls are classics."

"Yeah, classically dull. Come on, let me show you what I laid out." Kimberly saw the outfits.

"So, can't I wear anything black?"

"Black is blah… you need color girlfriend."

"But… so much pink, I haven't seen this much pink since high school."

"I suggest you go with this." Aisha held up a top and skirt. "You know you always looked best in pink." Kimberly smiled. She put on the pink lace corset top, white pleated miniskirt, pink zigzag wedge sandals with rhinestone top.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful."

* * *

Aisha took Kimberly to this little, karaoke restaurant called Suite 16. It was a chic place found on 8th Ave in the City. Kimberly saw the man sitting at the bar, he had been looking her way since Aisha and Kimberly sat down. The waiter came over to the table handing out menus.

"What can I get for you fine ladies?"

"Long Island Ice teas," Aisha said quickly. "Right away."

"You got it. I'll be back to take your order." The waiter walked away. Kimberly looked over at a man still at the bar.

"That guy is creeping me out."

"Who?" Aisha asked looking over the food menu after ordering their first drinks of the evening.

"That man, right there." Kimberly pointed discretely.

"You're imagining things."

"No, I'm not." Kimberly stood up. She walked over to the guy.

"Who are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who are you?" Kimberly asked firmer.

"Lady…"

"You've been following me for days now, so who are you?"

"Lady, you are…"

"Did Tommy put you up to this?"

"I don't know a Tommy Miss. I'm just here enjoying my drink."

"Right. I saw you at the courthouse too, you like custody cases." Aisha came over to them.

"Mrs. Oliver put you up to this, didn't she? Well, you can just tell her, I know and now everyone will."

"Is everything okay?"

"Perfect. Have a nice evening…" Kimberly walked away with Aisha.

"Who the heck was that?"

"My stalker."

* * *

When their drinks came, in this huge 20-ounce clear goblet, Kimberly downed most of it in one gulp. She didn't even wait to salute the drink with Aisha.

"Uh, slow down girl, I thought we weren't getting drunk?" Kimberly put her drink down.

"I can't believe they have someone stalking and tailing me."

"It is rather creepy."

"Creepy? It's an invasion of my privacy! Alan will know about this. It's ridiculous! It's fucking ridiculous they would stoop this low."

As their dinner arrived with a few more rants from Kimberly about the stalker, Aisha pushed more of the food to Kimberly since she was working on her third Long Island ice tea drink as the food came. All of sudden, the host came on the small stage to open up the Karaoke portion of the evening.

"Oh look, karaoke…" Kimberly didn't even want to think about it, her mind and attention still on the fact that Mrs. Oliver was sending someone to follow her every moves. It was so rude and… just plain stupid.

"Excuse me."

"Where are you going?" Aisha asked.

"I just have to make a call" Kimberly excused herself to make a call to Alan. Aisha sighed, and then she smiled. Aisha went and signed Kimberly up for singing on the list. There were several people signing up for the 200-dollar cash payoff, if the audience loves you the most. Just as Kimberly came from the bathroom after talking with Alan, a light shined on her.

"Come on up Kimberly Hart!"

"What?"

"Oh, I signed you up," Aisha said pulling Kimberly by the arm toward the stage.

"What?! Why? Why would you do that!" Kimberly yelled.

"Because I know you would win!"

"I don't want to sing!"

"Oh, you know you do!" Aisha dragged Kimberly to the stage.

* * *

Just at that time, Tommy arrived at Suite 16 with Hayley. Mrs. Oliver always liked Hayley because she was so smart and sweet to her, so pushed Tommy to go out and have dinner with his friend since Tommy had already put his son to bed after reading the story Kimberly gave them. Tommy wanted to just spend time watching his son sleep. Plus, Tommy knew what his mother was doing, but took up Hayley's offer for drinks and late dinner since he had missed dinner to make sure Thomas got what he wanted to eat. Hayley knew this place had the best drinks and she knew Tommy's favorite was Long Island ice tea. Little did Hayley know, Tommy only loved that drink because he tried it with Kimberly. They walked to their table, just as Kimberly walked up the stairs on stage. The host handed over the microphone to Kimberly.

"Hey… Isn't that…" Tommy stood frozen by his chair staring at Kimberly.

"Oh, it's Kimberly," Hayley said somewhat solemnly. She had tried to give Tommy one night without having to think about his ex and the mother of his child and now here she was, standing center about to sing. Kimberly took a deep breath as the music came on. She couldn't believe Aisha would choose such a song, but as the music started, Kimberly could see Tommy standing there right before her eyes. Onscreen, the words appeared, Kimberly was frozen though, before she quickly noticed she was supposed to be singing.

_Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh_

Aisha followed Kim's stare and saw Tommy. She groaned. She couldn't believe he was there. Aisha hadn't meant to pick the song, but she knew Kimberly would rock the house with it. Tommy sat down.

_I know, that when you look at me_

_There's so much that you just don't see_

_But if, you would only take the time_

_I know in my heart you'd find_

_Oh_

_A girl who's scared sometimes_

_Who isn't always strong?_

_Can't ya see the hurt in me? _

_I feel so all alone_

Kimberly continued on to the chorus, staring right at Tommy.

_Chorus: _

_I wanna run to you (oooh, ooh)_

_I wanna run to you (oooh, ooh, oooh)_

_Won't you hold me in your arms,_

_And keep me safe from harm?_

_I wanna run to you (oooh, ooh)_

_But if I come to you (oooh, ooh, ooh)_

_Tell me, will you stay, or will you, run away_

Kimberly no longer needed the screen, singing from the heart now.

_Each day, each day I play the role_

_Of someone, always in control_

_But at night, I come home and turn the key_

_There's nobody there, no one cares for me_

_Oh, Oh!_

_What's the sense of trying hard to find your dreams_

_Without someone to share it with_

_Tell me what does it mean? _

_(Chorus)_

A few people in the audience started clapping for Kimberly.

_Run away! Oh! _

_I need you here!_

_I need you here to wipe away my tears_

_To kiss away my fears_

_No oh!_

_If you only knew, how much..._

_(Chorus)_

As Kimberly was finishing, a quarter of the people watching were already standing, cheering and clapping for Kimberly. Kimberly smiled as she finished the final note with her eyes closed.

"Thank you!" The host came on stage clapping heavily for Kimberly.

"That was wonderful! Miss Kimberly Hart, ladies and gentlemen!" Everyone continued to cheer and clap. "Up next, Mason Penn will have a tough act to follow, but let's welcome him to the stage!"

* * *

Aisha hugged Kimberly immediately.

"That was great!"

"Thanks," Kimberly said walking back with her to their table. The waiter was about to ask Tommy for his order, when he got up.

"Tommy…" Hayley sighed as Tommy left her sitting there all alone. Tommy goes over to Kimberly after she finished singing. Aisha quickly excused herself to go order some water.

"You were… amazing…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came…"

"Where's Zeke?" Kimberly asked. "He isn't here…"

"Of course not! He's in bed asleep. My mother, she is taking care of Thomas."

"Great, filling his head with lies about me huh?"

"You know she wouldn't do that, I promise."

"Oh, like she wouldn't send someone to stalk me, oh wait, she did that."

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, like you didn't know."

"I don't know! What are you… someone's stalking you?"

"Like it matters." Kimberly went to sit down when Tommy grabbed her arm.

"Of course it matters, Kimberly! I didn't know! Gosh, and if I would have known, I would have stopped it before…"

"Tommy, I came here to relax. To take one night and forget about how much a mess my life is thanks to you. So kindly let me go." Tommy let Kim's arm go. He didn't mean to grab her like that.

"I just wanted one week with him…"

"And now you want every week."

"It doesn't have to be …"

"Yes, yes it does, because you started this Tommy Oliver, and now I'm finishing it." Kimberly sat down, fixing her hair from her face.

* * *

Aisha came back as Kimberly was answering her phone.

"What is it?"

"Alan got the Judge to see us."

"This late?"

"It's important."

"But what about the contest?" Aisha looked at Kimberly. "Right, silly me. Okay. I'll get the rest of our food to go and I'll meet ya back to your place and wait?" Aisha nodded.

"That'll be great." Kimberly got up after leaving some money to help Aisha pay for the bill.

Tommy cell phone went off after he watched Kimberly quickly leave the restaurant.

"Who could that be, calling this late?" Tommy asked answering his cell phone. Tommy listened since it was his lawyer.

"I have to go."

"Why? What's wrong?" Hayley asked.

"There's been a late night conference with Judge Black."

"About what?"

"I think I know."

"Well, do you want me to get you something?"

"No, I'm sorry. I have to go." Tommy got up.

* * *

As soon as Alan talked with Kimberly, he rushed to tell the Judge about what Tommy's mother and lawyer has been secretly doing. There was a late night meeting called to the Judge's chambers. Tommy sat with his parents and lawyer around a table along with Kimberly and her lawyer.

"Now, as you well should know, I do not like being called from my family to take care of issues so late at night, but I felt that this issue needed to be settled now before court tomorrow."

"I agree," Alan said.

"I still do not understand why we are here, your Honor," Mr. Lewis said. "My client has done nothing wrong."

"Your client may not, but his mother…she is the issue."

"Having Miss Hart tailed, Mr. Lewis, is a very inconveniently tactic." Mr. Lewis laughed.

"Tailed? Your honor, I do not know…"

"Cut the crap Dillon, we know. You have been stalking my client for weeks, if not more."

"Stalking is a harsh term."

"Not when it's true," Kimberly said.

"As I was saying, I am just gathering evidence as any good lawyer would."

"How are we to trust this woman with my client's son. She is crazy."

"My mother is not crazy!" Tommy yelled.

"Then what do you call stalking my client for what reasons!"

"Your honor, my client's mother and I felt that tailing Miss Hart is just a formality. We didn't see the harm…"

"Formality! It's crazy," Kimberly yelled. "It's like they are trying to create a problem, trying to make me…"

"It's ridiculous and should be put on the records, your Honor. Miss Hart is already having to go through with this ridiculous court battle, she does not need the extra baggage of being stalked to her plate! She is under enough stress!"

"I agree with that," Judge Black said.

"But your Honor," Mr. Lewis said, trying to make a case for his side. "It is not stalking! We are just gathering information."

"You have all the information you need, Mr. Lewis. I do not want to be brought back into my chambers to deal with this issue again."

"But your Honor…"

"No, Mr. Shore is right. This is a major cause for concern. Stalking the defendant, for no reason is plain wrong. And I will be making a point to put this in my final ruling." Judge Black went write down on some paper. Kimberly stared at Tommy and his lawyer with a smile.

* * *

_AN: Whew, hard job there guys, almost finished with the legal aspects of this story thank goodness. I studied biology, not law, so don't hold it too much against me. Next installment,_ **_The Winner,_** _as it is clearly stated, the one chosen to be Zeke's full guardian will be revealed next. Will it be fair, will there be more sufferering once the winner is announced? Just wait and see! Thanks everybody for the awesome reviews and support, especially those loyal fans, you know who you are! Love ya and take care!_


	9. The Winner

**Chapter 9: The Winner**

The next day, Alan had more people called up for Kimberly's side. Aisha was called up first as her best friend. Aisha explained to the Judge, her life story and the story about moving from Stone Canyon to Angel Grove and meeting Kim, and knowing from the first moment they met, there was a strong friendship connection.

"Miss Campbell, when did you find out that Kimberly was pregnant?" Alan asked.

"About a few hours after Trini knew. Secretly Trini called me and she confided in me that she had seen Kimberly. She didn't tell me exactly, but I kind of knew my friend was in trouble. I waited and a few days later, Kimberly called me and confessed."

"How did you feel?"

"Lost."

"Lost?"

"She was my best friend at that time and she just… disappeared with no call, no letter, nothing. It was very strange and it hurt."

"Did you tell Kimberly that?"

"How could I? She was pregnant, I didn't want to add on, besides, I'm pretty sure Trini gave Kim a piece of her mind."

"Yes, she did. Now, I'm going to beat my collage to the punch, why didn't you call and tell Tommy?"

"It wasn't my place."

"But you are friends with him as well."

"Of course. Tommy is one of my closet friends, but Kimberly is my sister. And when a sister confides in you, you do as she says and at that time Kimberly couldn't do it."

"Thank you Aisha." Mr. Lewis stood up.

"You said Miss Hart couldn't do it, but what really stopped you, Miss Campbell?"

"I just couldn't do that."

"Was it the fear your best friend would disappear again?" Mr. Lewis asked.

"That was part of it, a small part. I knew I would be able to find her again if she did."

"And why's that?"

"Because I wouldn't have given up."

"Explain."

"When Kimberly disappeared the first time, I didn't take the time as a sister should to find out why. I accepted it, when I shouldn't have. And if that ever happens again, I would do everything in my power to find her and be with her." Mr. Lewis walked away.

* * *

For the next 2 weeks, Alan Shore and Dillon Lewis had family and friends called into the court to hear their testimonies on behalf of their clients. Tommy was mad at their friends, everyone seemingly siding with Kimberly due to his mother's tactics which cased such a case, but Tommy felt totally unfairly treated because of his mother's actions. Mr. Hansen, Kim's former advisor and now boss, came to support of his favorite artists, showing how dedicated to her son and her work Kimberly has been since the beginning of her college life and still is to this day. Mr. Hansen explained he had never found one so devoted to her son to give him the best care and life any mother could hope for and he was honored to be apart of Kim's life. Hayley came to support Tommy as well, and was called briefly to testify on behalf of Tommy. Along with some other friends, Dr. Mercer even flew up from his island to help out his prized assistance. Jason, Trini's parents, Adam, Zack, Rocky, people at Kim's job and her mentor came on Kim's side.

Tim came into Kim's house, as he heard the yelling from the door. Kimberly was clearly upset about something very important.

"I'm going to the police and file a restraining order against that man, and your mother to not be within a hundred yards from my son and myself!" Kimberly slammed her phone down. Kimberly had just hung up the phone on Tommy after finding out his mother still had someone following her since that night at the karaoke restaurant and after the Judge told their side to stop.

"What is going on?"

"She's still stalking me!"

"What?"

"Yes! After the Judge ordered them to stop… she is still stalking me!"

"Are you sure, you're not just being paranoid…"

"Tim, shut up! I know what I saw! It was a different man, but he was always there, watching me and my son in the park!"

"Did you try to talk to Tommy first before…"

"He is letting her do this!"

"You know how his mother tends to go off…"

"I don't give a damn about his mother because she clearly doesn't give a damn about me or my son. She is crazy and I'm going to…"

"To what? Hit her? She's freaking 60 years old Kim!"

"If I must!" Kimberly yelled at Tim, though she should have saved that anger and energy on fighting back in court.

"You know lil sis, I think you are the reason, God gave us the middle finger."

"Wow, thanks Tim, that was really sweet!"

"I'm not trying to be sweet with you. You are on the verge of losing your God forsaking mind with this case!"

"His mother has been stalking me Tim! Stalking me again! How can I not lose my God forsaking mind?! This is crazy!"

"This is exactly what they want you to do! Lose your mind so you will lose your son!"

"If I lose my mind it would be their faults!"

"And you would still lose your son." Kimberly looked at Tim. Her brother was right. "Don't give in to their craziness and schemes. Stay calm, stay sane." Tim placed his hands on Kim's shoulders. "You'll get through this sis. Just remember what Alan said." Kimberly sighed and pressed the top of her head against her brother's chest.

"Thanks."

* * *

Tommy came by the house to take his son for the day and night. His parents had wanted him to come earlier this morning, so that they would do something fun in the city, but Tommy felt it would be best not to wake Kimberly or his son so early in the morning. Even though the thing about the stalker had caused another problem between Kimberly and himself, he was still allowed visitation rights, as long as his mother was watched. Kimberly opened the door. She shielded her eyes from the glaring sun. Tommy could tell something was wrong by Kim's tiresome face. They weren't called into court today, nor would they be in court tomorrow.

"Good morning. I'm here to pick up Zeke for the day. Is he up?" Tommy asked.

"You can't take him."

"What?"

"He's sleeping right now and I think that it is best for him…"

"I was given visitation rights and the ability to take my son when we have scheduled! This is my time to take my son for the day and night and you will not stop…"

"He's sick ok!" Tommy looked at Kimberly. "He's sick." Kimberly burst into tears. "He woke me last night with a high fever, he can't sleep comfortably, and he's in pain and the doctor…"

"I'm so sorry Kim." Tommy went to hug Kimberly, but she pulled away. Tommy remembered a time when Kimberly would have never pulled away from his comfort.

"I don't want to bother him, just let him sleep."

"Of course. What did the doctor say?"

"It's just a bad case of the flu, a cough with a fever, to let him rest and keep him drinking fluids, but if nothing changes by tomorrow to bring him in." Kimberly's voice cracked. "But I just feel so bad just waiting for him to get better…" Finally Tommy was able to hug Kimberly. She cried against Tommy's chest. "Why did he have to get sick now?"

"It just happens… but he'll get through it. He's strong, Kim."

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly sat or laid on Zeke's bed, watching and taking care of their ill son. Zeke's starting temperature was at 104.2, very high for something to drink, just chicken broth soup to get Zeke to have something other than OJ or water before Kimberly can give him another round of medicine. Tommy took his temperature before the soup. The stick read 103.7.

"I think you're getting better son."

"I still feel so weak." Kimberly rubbed his head after Zeke coughed again.

"I know baby, but your father made you something to drink right now."

"I'm not thirsty."

"Its just broth to get some nutrients on your stomach."

"No… please Mommy no…" Zeke shoved the spoon away as Tommy tried to feed him.

"He doesn't want it."

"He needs to take it, if only a little bit."

"He's drinking water and…"

"He doesn't have anything on his stomach, that's why he puked the first time you gave him medicine."

"He puked because you gave him too much. We should start off slow like I said, Tylenol, then maybe the cough syrup, not that Sudafed, it just makes him sleepy…"

"No, you have to attack fevers and the flu with the highest first round of medications and slowly ease up as he gets better."

"Why because your mother told you that? She doesn't know our son, my son!"

"Please… don't fight…" Zeke whined softly before coughing.

"We're not fighting!" Tommy and Kimberly yelled at each other. Zeke looked at his parents.

"Please Mommy… Dad, don't fight because of me." Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other. They both nodded. Kimberly held Zeke's hand. Tommy covered both their hands with his hand.

"We won't argue anymore son. I promise."

"I promise too," Kimberly said looking at Tommy.

* * *

Though at first Zeke was coughing, he then got very congested in his chest. Kimberly knew the only thing to help her son. She sent Tommy in the closet to find her cool mist vaporizer. Zeke stopped drinking water and juice, just wanting to sleep, but Kimberly knew a Popsicle would help just as much to keep fluids in her son. Plus Zeke loved his Popsicles.

"But won't a little steam from a hot shower help loosen that up too."

"Yeah, but Zeke can't have a hot shower when he's sick."

"Why not?" Tommy asked.

"He's asthmatic, remember."

"Oh, right."

"And that would cause bronchospasms, which we don't need."

"I used to be asthmatic at his age."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's why my mother signed me up to play sports when I was young. She hoped I would out grow it and I did." Tommy found the vaporizer. He set it up with help from Kimberly.

The next morning, Tommy woke up to find Kimberly asleep against his body, though her back was to his chest. Their hands was over their sleeping son's chest touching. Tommy eased and felt Zeke's forehead. It was normal, and cool. Tommy smiled. After their fight, they calmed down and worked together as parents should to help heal their son. Kimberly woke up. She looked back to see Tommy awake and smiling. Kimberly quickly felt Zeke's forehead. He slightly groaned as Kimberly held her hand across his forehead.

"He's not warm anymore."

"Yeah, I think the fever broke while we were sleeping." Kimberly shed a few tears.

"Great." Kimberly laid her head against her son's head after kissing his cheek. "Oh my baby. My baby…" Tommy kissed the back of Kim's head and hugged both Kim and his son.

* * *

When Tommy's mother felt her son might lose and Kim might just take the case and win it, she and Mr. Lewis go to put their plan into order. Tommy's mother overhears Tommy talking about Kimberly talking to the dead Trini. Mr. Lewis is able to ask Judge Black to do another psych and social testing with Kimberly and her son. Then there were these photos taken of Kimberly. Though Judge Black ordered them to stop with no just cause, Mr. Lewis decided to find just cause. With many of the pictures there was nothing really wrong, but there were some photos that could be used otherwise. The Judge's ruling would be given by tomorrow, or the next day at the latest, after the closing speeches today and Judge Black taking his time to make the right decision. But before the closing statement, that's when Mr. Lewis brought the new photos into court and had them set up for all to see.

"What is this?" Alan Shore asked.

"New evidence." There was this picture of Kimberly, and it looked as if she was dragging her son by the arm. Everyone gasped. Mrs. Oliver had photos taken of bruises on Zeke's arm. Mrs. Oliver also had photos of Kimberly taking shots at a birthday party.

"And why do we have all this?"

"Your Honor, with all this new evidences that has come forward and I would like to call Kimberly Hart back to the stand." Kimberly exchanged looks with Alan. He nodded. Mr. Lewis walked over to one photo.

"Would you care to explain this pictures Miss Hart?"

"Your Honor, these photos are outlandish!" Alan yelled.

"I will allow it."

"But your honor…"

"Answer the question."

"It looks like a bruise."

"A very large bruise on your son's arm. Where, oh where could he have gotten this from?"

"If you are insinuating that I would…"

"I'm asking where did he get this?" Kimberly looked at Alan for help. Judge Black looked at Kimberly.

"Answer the question, Miss Hart." Kimberly looked up at the Judge.

"Not from me. I swear. I would never hurt my son!"

"What about this picture?"

"That is not what happened there!"

"So you didn't grab your son's arm and nearly break it."

"I was protecting him…"

"And how about all these bruises on his legs and…"

"He plays soccer, sometimes the boys get rough and kick him, but I would never hurt my son!"

"These photos show otherwise. I mean, are we really to believe your son has all these marks, from soccer?"

"You stupid son of bitch!"

"Restrain yourself Miss Hart!"

"He is telling lies! I would never hit my son! I have never hit my son!"

"Your Honor, I will need speak alone with my client immediately," Alan said. He knew Kimberly was on the verge of perhaps attack Mr. Lewis.

"Let's have a recess, so I can look at this photos more in dept as well as Miss Hart will be back on the stand to explain exactly what each photo means."

"But your Honor, I am willing to tell you right now!"

"Kimberly…" Alan looked at her stern.

"I suggest you talk over exactly what you need to say with your lawyer, Miss Hart. We will break for recess." Judge Black hit his pallet to excuse everyone.

* * *

Alan quickly closed the door behind Aisha and Tim. Kimberly was fuming, no, she was passed fuming. If Alan didn't get Kimberly out that stand at that very moment, things would have been worse off than it already was. It was already bad enough that Tommy's side was fabricating tales of abuse, if Kimberly attacked the lawyer, her case would be meaningless because she would have shown to have a violent side.

"What are they playing at, creating these photos to make Kimberly look bad?" Tim asked.

"How can they do that?" Aisha asked.

"I need you to tell me everything."

"You can't believe I would…"

"No! Of course I know you would not hit your son, but…"

"But? There are no buts here! I didn't do! Those photos are ridiculous! I would not hit my son. They know that, that's why they made it up!"

"Exactly! And you are not making things easy."

"What?"

"You have to calm down, you cannot get anger, you cannot show anger because if you think Judge Black doesn't look at that, then you are delusional."

"Fine, I'm sorry I got mad, but what they did… I just can't believe it!"

"Then explain photos so that I can make a better case…"

"There is no need to explain! I was protecting my son! And those bruises…."

"No, I need the story right now, because right now with those photos… we're not going to win this case." Kimberly gasped.

"You can't be serious!" Aisha said.

"The Judge should see right there them!" Kimberly yelled.

"He should, but he won't. If there is just an inkle of doubt, if they can make him believe for one second that you are capable of hurting your son, he will not hesitate to rule against you." Kimberly looked at Alan.

* * *

Tommy stood against his lawyer, after he yelled at his mother. She promised she stopped stalking Kimberly, which she didn't. But Mrs. Oliver assured her son, this is the only way to win the case.

"I don't care! I don't want to win the case! Not like that! Kimberly would never hurt Zeke!"

"And why are you so sure?"

"Because I know her! You went too far Mother!" Tommy turned to his lawyer. "And you, you are fired!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're fired! And I want you to go back in there, take back those photos."

"Tommy, that can't happen," Mr. Lewis said.

"And why not?"

"The judge has already seen them. And Judge Black will make his decision because of them. This has helped your case."

"No, not like this! Kimberly would never hit our son. She is good and what you did in there was twist everything! You're fired!"

"Tommy, son, please…you can't do that."

"I would listen to your mother son."

"If you don't go in there and tell them the truth, you're leaving here more than just getting fired because I will beat the living hell out of you!"

"Tommy!"

"No Mother! This is wrong! What you two did, schemed out is wrong! And I won't be apart of it!"

"Dillon, he doesn't mean it, he's just…."

"No! After recess, you will go in there, and you will tell the Judge the truth about those photos, you will tell them the truth behind each of them!"

"Tommy…"

"No mother! I am threw with your interfering! This is wrong! All of this is just wrong!"

* * *

Judge Black came back after recess and with all the new evidence and his files about the case, he was ready to make his ruling after Kim's finish on the witness stand.

"Your Honor, I would like to take the time to explain the photos, Mr. Lewis decided to spring on the courts today."

"Please do." Kimberly went back to the witness stand.

"Kimberly came explain photo number 1?"

"Yes, of course. I know what it looks like, I'm grabbing my son's arm rather harshly, but that's not the only truth. I am protecting him." Kimberly told about how a window washer track had fallen just a few feet before them. "I had to grab him, or he would be dead." Kimberly went to tell the stories behind the bruises and how little boys will be little boys, getting scratches and bruises because that's the way they play. Kimberly asked Judge Black to call her son into court and he would tell the same thing. Judge Black nodded.

"And what about the photos of your drinking Miss? You told Judge Black you don't party or drink?" Mr. Lewis interrupted.

"I never said that! I have a drink once and while with friends, and if I do go to a party, I am sure Zeke is well taken care of. I do not get drunk, but I do have a drink."

"Thank you Kimberly. I will have a short recess and come back with the closing statements."

* * *

Mr. Lewis gave his closing speech first, stating all that he had before, much to the dislike of Kimberly.

"So, I am asking you, Your Honor, make the right decision here, choose my client. He deserves the chance to provide he can and will be the better parent. Thank you, Your Honor." Alan Shore stood up next after Mr. Lewis sat down. He fixed his blazer, buttoning it up.

"Better parent?" Alan let out a laugh. "What, an ugly thing to fight over, an innocent child. Now, custody battles are not a welcoming fight anyone wishes to go through. They are hard and even painful to endure. In the midst of all this turmoil, we have all decided that right thing was done. There is a 5-year boy out there that needs both his mother and father to raise him to be the best damn boy he can be. My client wants that. She has always wanted Zeke's father in his life, apart of his life, making decisions with her on their son's well being. But then there is the problem. Mr. Oliver is not only wanting to be apart of his son's life, he wants his son, not to share, but take him completely from his mother to live with him. A man that has no experience with raising a boy, just because my client didn't tell him the truth about their son. Now you tell me, how fair that is. And moments before the defense realized they were going to lose this case, they manufacture this outlandish story about abuse, partying and the mental state of my client. They are so desperate to take an innocent child from the only person he knows, who loves and has taken the best care any mother could of her son, they would create such a story that I employ Your Honor, you would be a fool to believe. What if I told you, that moments after Kimberly grabbed her son's arm, which looked rather harshly, a window washer track fell right where her son would have stood if she didn't pull him back, there would no reason for this case, because her son would be dead. And Zeke's bruises, what if I told you he had gotten into a Indian rubbing arm war with a friend at daycare when they went to the Natural History Museum, and wanted the tattoo like a few of the Indians. That bruise was not caused from his mother, like Mr. Lewis would lead you to believe. And what if I also told you, those photos of Kimberly's drinking were stolen from her college days when someone took things from her house. And how do I know that. My client just last September after the death of her best friend, she got a dragonfly tattoo on her neck. In none of those photos, that were recent as the defendant called them, did my client have that tattoo, which proves how old those 'recent' photos are. And the day of her best friend's funeral, my client did see and speak something, was it her friend as an angel? Who knows, but that doesn't mean my client should lose her son. Kimberly Hart is the type of mother every child needs. She is kind, compassionate, loving, smart and an all-around good person. She had set up daycares and learning camps, everything the boy could want. She had cared for her child from the first moment she found out she was carrying him. She had done everything, everything humanly possibly to provide the perfect care for her son. And all Mr. Oliver wants to ship him off to some dusty paleontology site, leave him with a babysitter or worst, his mother… you tell me, is that the way a son should be brought up? Thank you." Alan sat. Kimberly smiled, as he patted her hand, giving her hand a squeeze.

* * *

Judge Black adjourned to come up with his ruling. He came back after an hour. Everyone stood up.

"As a father myself, I understand your need and desire to be apart of your son's life, Mr. Oliver. In the past, the decisions of the courts tend to favor the mother and since you both are so equally qualified to raise your son, it makes my decision even much harder. With the recent evidences and photos, I am sorry, but I had to make a more in-depth decision and I have to favor Mr. Oliver to become the legal full guardian of their son. Court is adjoined." Kimberly gasped, falling to her seat. Tommy just won the case. Kimberly sat in her seat heartbroken. Tommy sees her face and is crushed too.

* * *

Since the Judge's ruling, Kimberly had been spending her last few days, slowing packing up Zeke's things as well as spending as much time with Zeke she could. Her house was a mess, with things being scattered due to the fact that she had to pack up her son's things. At first she refused to believe it. Kimberly just couldn't see how a judge, any judge would just side with a stranger, even though he was Zeke's father. Alan told her about the appeal case he would be pushing for, but until that case, Kimberly still would have to give Zeke to Tommy for the time being.

* * *

Kimberly came across a few CD's as she was packing away her son's things for his trip back with Tommy. Kimberly smiled through the tears.

_It was the middle of the night. The new mother stood in her bedroom over her baby's crib. He was crying loudly. And he was cranky because his mother couldn't soothe his cries. Kimberly had tried the bottle, had tried the pacifier, she changed the diaper, though her son was dry. But nothing seemed to help calm his cries. Kimberly was frustrated, what mother wouldn't be. She felt helpless to her baby's wails. _

_"What do you want? What do you need?" Kimberly lifted the baby to her shoulder. "I don't know what to do baby." Kimberly bumped her hip into her stereo. With that jolt, the radio came, and some soft music filled the room. The baby after a few moments stopped crying. "Oh, you like that. You like music huh?" Kimberly stood dancing around with Zeke, he was about 2 months old. "I like this music too." Kimberly slowly twirled away as Zeke calmed down._

Kimberly lifted the baby spoons and smiled. She banged the 2 white spoons together and laughed.

_Kimberly was trying to feed Zeke his lunch before having to head back to class for the afternoon, he was still on the bottle milk, but she was trying to feed him solid foods for the first time again with the rice cereal. Zeke didn't seem to like anything but his milk and applesauce. And with the babysitter being late again, Kimberly felt rushed for time with an uncooperative baby. Zeke loved to spit the food back at his mother and laugh sometimes too. Kimberly couldn't face another day with her professor covered in baby milk or food covering her chest. _

_"Baba!" _

_"No, you are eating this rice cereal baby, please for Mommy…." _

_"Baba!" Kimberly sighed. Zeke had been saying nothing but 'baba' for the past few weeks. _

_"Why can't you say Mama? Or lala, anything but baba." Zeke beat on the high chair with the spoons Kimberly let him have. _

_"Baba!" _

_"Yes, baba. Everything is baba" Kimberly stood up and went to dump the tray of rice cereal away. _

_"Mama!" Kimberly dropped the small bowl and spoon. She turned around. _

_"Did you…" _

_"Mama!" Kimberly laughed and rushed to Zeke. _

_"You said mama! You said mama… my baby said mama!" Kimberly quickly opened the table from the high chair and lifted Zeke into her arms. "My baby said mama! Mama. Mama!" _

_"Mama!" Kimberly laughed again. _

_"Yes, Mama! Oh baby!" Tim came into the dorm room. _

_"What's going on?" _

_"He said Mama!" _

_"What?" _

_"Yes! He did!" Kimberly bounced her son on her hip. "Say, Mama." _

_"Baba!" Kimberly groaned. _

_"No Mama!" _

_"Baba!" _

_"You were imagining things Kim." _

_"I know my baby said mama." _

_"Yeah right." _

_"Where is Denise?" _

_"Oh, didn't you get the note, she's not coming today." _

_"What? I didn't see any note!" _

_"Don't worry, I can watch Poot." _

_"Oh." Tim went over to Kim's computer. Kimberly lifted Zeke from her hip. "I know you said Mama." Zeke just laughed as Kimberly raised him up and down. "Mama…. Mama… Mmmmm…mama…" _

_"Baba." Tim laughed. _

Kimberly found the tiny photo album of Zeke's first Christmas. Tim and Kimberly went to visit their grandparents and as a treat Nana and Papa dressed up like Santa and Mrs. Clause. Kimberly had to laugh since Zeke was tugging down Papa's beard in one photo. Kimberly lifted up another picture of baby Zeke, a little over 10 months old in his first swimtrunks and floaters.

_Back when Zeke was about 7 months, Kimberly planned on letting him have swim lessons, but with her studies, some things she had to push back. Tim offered to take Zeke, but Kimberly felt that was mother and child activity. Kimberly loved to have bath time with Zeke, who loved water like his father. Kimberly could remember how much Tommy just loved swimming. Kimberly would lay in the tub with Zeke, singing 'Humpty Dumpty' over and over, and when she got to 'Had a great fall' she would life Zeke down into the water with a gentle splash. Zeke loved that part and would always laugh. _

_Kimberly started off slowly, visiting the public pool at NYU with Clark. He was a swimmer in high school. Clark and Kimberly just walked around the pool, making sure Zeke was above the water, though occasionally Kimberly would let the pool water touch Zeke's feet or hands. But a few months later, Kimberly was taking Zeke to his first swimming lessons about a month before he was one year's old. Kimberly had wanted to start lil Zeke swimming early, but with the winter season, she didn't think spending days in the pool would be best. It was closer to spring now; she could now start teaching him as a gift for his 1-year birthday. Tim carried the video camera around as Kimberly was playing with Zeke in the pool. Each passing moment, Zeke grew more confident and comfortable in the water. Kimberly would try blow bubbles in the water, and Zeke copied._ _Tim laughed when Kimberly would spit water at him, Zeke copied, getting larger spitfulls of water at his mother._

Kimberly ran across several tapes, Zeke's first birthday. What a magically day that was. Another tape was labeled 'Zeke's First Step'. Kimberly remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

_Zeke was about 11 months. She was following behind her son with a camera while they were playing. She had been trying to teach her son to just a few steps, knowing he wouldn't be walking confidently for a while that weekend. Zeke had been pulling himself up to stand for a month now, but refused to take any steps from her bed or chair, as Kimberly or Tim would push him. Tim took over filming as Kimberly went to check her email. All of sudden, Tim gasped. Kimberly turned to see Zeke standing alone. He took one slow step, then another, and 2 more before falling back to his butt. Kimberly laughed. With tears in her eyes, she rushed over and picked him up. _

_"That's my boy."

* * *

_

Kimberly hugged a shirt against her chest. She had been in daydream land for a while as she packed. She was done to the last bit of things. Zeke was helping pack with his mother. They were now just on clothes. Kimberly had his bed, toys, games, many photos copied and packed away. Kimberly had sent Tim away after he brought the boxes a few days ago. Aisha too, she wanted to the spend the time packing just to be with her son. She knew it would be emotional, but wanted to share memories as she packed with her son. Tommy would be here tomorrow to take him. He looked over at his mother. Zeke took the shirt after Kimberly folded it nicely.

"Does this mean you don't want me anymore?" Kimberly quickly hugged her son.

"Of course not baby! I love you! I just…I didn't win."

"But why do I have to leave you?"

"Because, because your father missed so much time with you and, and well he deserves a chance to get to know you like I do."

"But Daddy snores." Kimberly laughed and cried. Zeke wiped her face.

"I don't like you sad."

"Mommy will be fine. We'll see each other all the time, anytime you want."

"Promise." Zeke held up his pinkie finger.

"I promise." They locked fingers and hugged. "Mommy loves you so very much."

"I love you too."

* * *

Tommy came to the house late that afternoon, wanting to give Kimberly all the time he could with their son before taking him back to California with him. He was moving Zeke before the Fourth of July weekend rush into the city. They would be flying out tomorrow afternoon. Tommy loaded his car with the many boxes and suitcases. Tommy would be paying the large fee for shipping all this stuff by air, since he and Zeke would be flying back home tomorrow. Kimberly was talking about all the things Zeke loves to Tommy as he carried the things to his car, the toys, and the stories to read him in the morning, for nap, and at night. What to do during a thunderstorm to help Zeke, if he gets a cut, what type of bandages to use that he likes best.

"Make him clean up his room, don't let him get away with throwing his stuff around. He gets lazy sometimes, oh and he loves music, don't forget to play this CD first on the plane and if you cook..."

"I got it Kim."

"Oh, and if he can't sleep, just…"

"I got it Kim."

"And he hates…"

"He hates clowns like you, he hates his eggs over easy like I do…" Kimberly looked back at Zeke at the steps. He refused to come down.

"I guess you do got it."

"Zeke, come on." Zeke shook his head. Kimberly was moment from falling apart, but refused to do it in front of her son. Kimberly walked up the stairs and picked up Zeke.

Kimberly carried Zeke down the steps to the car.

"I don't wanna go Mommmy!"

"You have to be a strong little man for me, baby."

"But I don't wanna leave you!"

"I'll be fine!"

"No, no you won't! You need me Mommy! I need you Mommy, please don't make me go! Please Mommy!"

"You have to go baby. I'll see you soon."

"I'll take him." Kimberly looked at Tommy with tears in her eyes as he took Zeke from her. Kimberly held back her cries as she held her son's head and kissed him. "We'll call you later." Kim nodded.

"Behave for your father!" Kimberly yelled. Tommy carried Zeke to the car, as Kimberly waved to them as Tommy opened the car door. Kimberly moved some hair from her face and turned to run up her stairs and into the house.

* * *

_AN: Thanks everybody... leaving for North Carolina, back in a week! Next chapter, _**The Kiss,**_ aren't kisses just magical? Will Kimberly remember that? Until next time_


	10. The Kiss

**_AN: I'mmm bbbbaaackkkkkk! Yay! Trip to Grams was a success, extremely enjoyed the week off. Hope you all are good, onward to the story! Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 10: The Kiss**

Kimberly slammed the door behind her as she burst into tears. She had been shaking, holding back her tears the whole time she carried Zeke down the stairs. Tommy looked back to see Kimberly gone. He knew she wouldn't be able to stay and watch him pull off with their son. Tommy sighed after hearing the door slam. Kimberly cried harder as she leaned her back against the door, unable to watch her son leaving the home. Tommy had to carry a crying Zeke into the car. Kimberly just couldn't take the look in her son's eyes as he was being taken from her. Kimberly slightly banged the back of her head against the door. She went to turn and open her door and say goodbye properly, but just couldn't. She could have been stronger. She should have been stronger. She should have been able to stand there and wave them off. But it turned out to just be too much too handle. Kimberly let go of the handle of the door, not noticing that she left it slightly open as Kimberly slowly walked up the stairs.

* * *

As Tommy buckled up the seatbelt, he stopped. After making sure all the bags and boxes were secure in the car, Tommy should have been doing the same with his son, but he couldn't. Zeke looked at his father.

"Dad…." Tommy sighed again. He pulled the seatbelt open.

"This is wrong."

"Dad?"

"This is wrong," Tommy repeated.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this." Zeke wiped his face from all the tears.

"What's wrong Daddy?"

"I can't…"

"Can't what, Daddy?"

"Come on." Tommy un-strapped Zeke quickly from the seat and lifted him up.

Kimberly opened the door to her house and felt the emptiness of Zeke being gone immediately. She looked around the cool, quiet house. She hadn't parted with Zeke since birth. Kimberly immediately went to her son's bare room. She walked around the empty tiny space. Since Tommy got totally custody, he had the right take Zeke's things if he needed them. Kimberly felt it would make her son happier if he had all his things in the new house at Tommy's place. Kimberly opened the closet door and found everything missing except for a few hangers. Kimberly found a blue cloth poking down from the top shelf. Kimberly pulled the cloth and found it to be Zeke's baby blanket. She laughed. She could remember the day she decided to actually make this blanket. It was a bit misshaped; Kimberly was never the best yard crafter. But Zeke loved it. He had never truly needed a blanket as a comfort, unlike other children, but because he knew his mother made it for him, he always cherished it. Zeke's called it his magic blanket to shield him like a knight. Kimberly used to wrap Zeke in it on rainy days or any time he just wanted to be held in his mother's arms. Zeke's magic blanket. Kimberly slid down the wall, crying again.

* * *

Kimberly was holding Zeke's blanket to her chest as she cried. Kimberly looked up at the doorway to see Tommy holding Zeke. Kimberly didn't even hear them come into the house.

"Wha...what are you doing here?"

"This isn't right."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever thought it was." Kimberly stood up slowly. "I couldn't do it. I won't take him away from you. Not like this, not ever." Tommy put Zeke down. Zeke ran to his mother. Kimberly dropped the blanket as they hugged tightly. Kimberly lifted him up in the big hug after wrapping Zeke in his blanket. They were both crying again, but this time happy tears. Kimberly looked up from the hug at Tommy.

"Thank you." Tommy nodded. Kimberly spun Zeke around, still hugging him.

* * *

Kimberly laid down in the bed with her son after Tommy, Zeke and Kimberly brought the boxes and bags back inside t he house. They remade his bed together. Zeke was fast asleep with Kimberly rubbing his forehead and chest. Kimberly watched Tommy try to unpack some things. He didn't know exactly where anything went, but Kimberly would direct him from bed with a nod or point. Kimberly and Tommy left the room together to let Zeke sleep.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"You didn't have to bring him back. You won that case…you…"

"I don't care about a case. I care about our son and you. That day, when I was on the stand, and you said… being a parent means it's not about what you want, but what your child wants and needs. You were right."

"But what about…"

"Hey, we'll figure out a way for this to work for both of us."

"You mean it?" Kimberly had tears in her eyes. Tommy took Kimberly by her shoulders.

"I mean it Kim. I am not going to let some Judge decide what is best for our son. That decision is and should be ours. We just need to… come at it with an open heart and an open mind." Tommy caressed Kim's cheek with his hand after wiping away a lone tear on her face. Kimberly held that hand on her face.

"I can do that."

"I know you can…"

"Why?" Kimberly asked.

"Because you let me take him."

"I didn't have a choice. You won the case, I had to..."

"Of course you had choice Kim. You could have run away. You could have disappeared again with our son, but you didn't. You made the choice to follow the Judge's ruling and I could have my son and that proves to me that we can work this out."

"Thank you." Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck as she hugged him. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. Thank you for showing me that you can trust me with our son."

"I know you would never do anything to hurt him because he is your son, and you love him."

"I do." They smiled at each other. Just as Kimberly went to kiss his cheek, Tommy moved his head and Kimberly kissed him on the lips. They looked at each other extremely shocked.

"I-I'm so-sorry…"

"It's okay. I'm not sorry." Tommy cupped her face and kissed her again. They kissed against the wall in the hallway, Kim's bedroom door, into her room. Kimberly locked the door behind Tommy.

* * *

At first, Kimberly and Tommy stood in shock after the kiss. They were both unsure what it meant. They had kissed, kissed as if… When Kimberly went to speak, Tommy quickly cut her off. He didn't want to hear her regretting anything, not tonight, not after what happened.

"Maybe we…Tommy, should we…"

"Yes." Tommy kissed Kimberly again. They stared into each other's eyes. It was September all over again. They were in love, it was that simple. Neither needed to stop denying it. They were meant for each other, that's why no one else measured up. Let everything else just fall into place as it goes. Tommy pulled away from Kim's lips, pulling his polo over his head. Kimberly followed suit with her double tank tops flying off in the same direction Tommy tossed his shirt. Kimberly cupped Tommy's face, kissing him again, as he worked on the drawstring to her cropped jeans. Tommy kneeled down to one knee, tugging her jeans off her tone legs. He kissed Kim's stomach, moving up. His mouth took one breasts, as his hand covered the other one. A surge filled and shocked through Kim's body. She moaned, holding his head in place.

"A little anxious tiger?"

"It's been too long," Tommy moaned, licking circles around her pink nipple buds. Kimberly's moans grew louder. Tommy stood up after shoving her soaked panties to her feet. Kimberly roughly unbuckled Tommy's jeans, as he kicked off his sneakers and socks. Tommy lifted Kimberly up against the wall, still kissing passionately. They made love, coming together in pure agony bliss against her bedroom wall, before falling to the bed, kissing passionately.

* * *

Tommy was stroking Kim's hair back as she laid her chin on his chest. They were both coming down from their previous highs. Kimberly sighed lovingly, playing with the ends of Tommy's hair as well. She laid her head down against his chest. Tommy was thinking back at Kim's face during the case. How sad and stressed out she looked the entire time and especially the final day, when the Judge made his decision. The look on her face when she just heard she lost the case was like a brick crashing onto his chest. His chest had caved in with the pain of knowing how bad he just hurt Kimberly by winning the case. As Tommy's parents were hugging and congratulating him, in his eyes, his heart was on Kimberly. She just sat there as a stone, no emotion, staring ahead in disbelief. Alan was packing up and Kimberly still hadn't moved. Aisha tried to comfort her, but nothing changed. Tommy was about to tell her right there he wouldn't do, he wouldn't take their son from her, but just as he walk over to her, Mr. Lewis distracted Tommy by some papers. Tommy looked to see Kimberly slowly turn her head to them, a lone tear rolled out her right eye.

"Tommy…Tommy…Tom…"

"Huh?" Tommy broke his long stare.

"What were you just thinking about?"

"I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm sorry," Tommy repeated.

"For what?" Kimberly asked raising her head to look at Tommy in the eyes.

"For everything. For lying to you when we made love that night, for letting my mother talk me into…for almost making the biggest mistake of my life."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not Kim. I should have never put you through any of this."

"It was your mother…"

"No! I could have stopped it like you said. I didn't. I wasn't strong enough…"

"You are the strongest person I will ever know," Kimberly said holding Tommy's face. "And I get why you didn't tell me. I get why you did it all. I was confused and very emotional that night after Trini's funeral, I wouldn't have been to handle it the right way at that moment. And your mother… she was just trying to be a mother and do what was best for her son, which I can understand because I have Zeke. I was selfish with Zeke, I wanted you in his life for the longest and when I finally got that, I was scared that maybe, just maybe he wouldn't need me anymore now that he has his father."

"He loves you more than anything in this world."

"And he'll feel the same about you in time, if he doesn't already."

"You'll still be first." Kimberly smiled. "But I'm still sorry. I want to do good with you and our son. I don't want to make anymore mistakes."

"Mistakes? That's life Tommy. We all make mistakes, no one is perfect. All we can do is try to live our lives the best we can, and enjoy it."

"I lov…" Kimberly covered his mouth with her hand as she shook her head with a smile.

"Not yet." Kimberly pressed her lips against Tommy. "Just not yet." Tommy understood and nodded. Yes, they have and will always love one another, and yes they were in love with each other, and let's leave it at that. The words need not be said so soon.

* * *

Next Morning

Tommy woke up to find Kimberly asleep still naked against him. It very early morning, the sun was just about peaking into the sky. Kimberly slightly moaned when Tommy moved her to the pillow. He pulled the sheet up to cover her body. Her body was too tempting. Tommy quietly got dressed. Kimberly woke up.

"Tommy…"

"Morning."

"You're leaving me?" Kimberly asked. Tommy smiled as he sat back down, his arm over her body as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I don't think it's best for our son to see us like this." Kimberly nodded.

"What does this mean?"

"Whatever we want it to mean, Kimberly."

"Will you come back?"

"Whenever you want. But I have to go. My mother might be coming by the motel to see me off and she will be plenty surprised to find out what I did."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You want me to take our son from you?"

"No, of course not! But your mother has made it clear she doesn't like me."

"I don't think that's it."

"Then why the photos, the lies about my drinking and needing help because I talked to Trini at her funeral?"

"I don't know, but it won't happen again."

"How can you say that?"

"Because Kim, I finally realized last night. Whatever happens next, we have to be the ones to make it happen. We can't rely on some court, judge, lawyers, family and friends. This is between 3 lives, me, our son and you. We are the only ones that can decide our futures. I'm tired of fighting; I'm tired of hurting you and our son. We will figure things out, the way we were supposed to, just between us."

"I want that."

"Good." Tommy reached down and kissed Kimberly again. "Now, I better go before I can't." Kimberly smiled. She nodded.

"Okay." Tommy wanted to tell Kimberly he loves her. Not because of last night, but because he truly does. Kimberly wanted to tell Tommy she loves him, but knew it would be too soon. And it might be just the after effects of making love.

"I'll call you later."

"Okay."

Tommy got into his car and found his phone. He groaned at the number of missed calls he had. Tommy knew he would not be hearing the end of this. Tommy's parents had been calling all yesterday and last night. Tommy went to his parents' hotel room immediately. Mrs. Oliver opened the door at the knock.

"I have been calling and calling you!"

"I've noticed," Tommy said coming into the place.

"Where have you been?"

"With Zeke."

"Oh, of course, poor lil Thomas doesn't understand why he can't be with his mother any more, so you had to calm him down all night about what happened and what was going to happen." Tommy nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Good morning son," Mr. Oliver said coming from the bathroom.

"Morning Dad."

"I'm so sorry for jumping at your throat, son. Good morning too," Mrs. Oliver said hugging and kissing her son on the cheek. She looked around. "Where, where is Thomas?"

"Zeke is with Kimberly," Tommy said taking a seat.

"What?" Mr. Oliver was finishing up his packing and looked at his wife's outburst. Tommy and his parents had an afternoon flight back to California today.

"He's with Kim, Mom."

"What do you mean he is with Kimberly?" Tommy's mother asked.

"It's obvious, dear. Tommy is letting Kimberly say her goodbyes with Zeke alone before we get on the plane today."

"Oh right." Mrs. Oliver smiled. "So, is Thomas ready for the flight?"

"We're not going."

"Huh?"

"I gave Zeke back."

"What?"

"I gave him back to Kimberly, Mom," Tommy said softly, but his parents heard. Tommy took a breath and waited for the explosion.

"You did what?!"

* * *

Tommy sat there as his mother yelled at him. His father was trying to calm his wife down, though not succeeding. Mrs. Oliver couldn't believe her son could be so foolish and fall under Kim's spell again.

"How can you allow her to keep your son away from you?"

"She is not keeping my son away from me Mom! We will decided things as a family, as it was supposed to be done in the first place before all of this got out of hand!"

"When I took charge."

"Yes mother! You started this with those damn custody papers! You made Kimberly scared that I would be taking our son from her."

"All she had to do was agree to a full split!"

"Zeke is too young to be thrusted from parent to parent for 6 months at a time or whatever you wanted!"

"How could you do that?!"

"I am doing…"

"But he is your son! Don't you want to spend time with him?!"

"Of course Mother! But not this way, Kimberly and I will figure out this within our family, the 3 of us."

"Fine."

"I needed to tell you both that I am staying in New York with Kimberly and my son through the holiday."

"As you should," Tommy's father said. "I'm happy for you son."

"Thanks Dad." Mrs. Oliver looked at her husband and son.

"I can't believe you two."

"Mom, this thing is only going to work if Kimberly and I work through it as a family. We can't have other people making our decisions. We have hurt each other enough. Things are going to be much better from now on."

* * *

Kimberly and Aisha were making breakfast as Zeke slept on. Kimberly was surprised Zeke wasn't up, must have cried harder and tired himself out more than ever. Aisha hadn't left town, knowing Kimberly would need her after Zeke left. Aisha was stunned that Zeke was still with Kimberly that morning.

"Isn't Tommy leaving with his parents today?"

"No." Kimberly smiled as she scrambled the eggs.

"He's not?"

"He gave him back, Sha."

"He did what?" Kimberly nodded with a smile. "But why…"

"He said he couldn't do it."

"Wow."

"I know." Aisha turned the tv to MTV morning and they had a flashback video to old school music. All of a sudden, New Kids on the Block "Hanging Tough" came on.

"Oh, remember this…" Aisha started doing the New Kids dance to that song _(Who doesn't remember the New Kids dance: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…, Oh, oh, oh, oh,…Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh). _Kimberly laughed.

"Oh, wouldn't it be just great if New Kids on the Block got back together."

"That's never gonna happen."

"Well, Joey was the cutest, but Donnie just has something about him," Kimberly said.

"Jordan was the cutest," Aisha said.

"No way! Joey!"

"No! Jordan all the way!"

"I wish they would get back together."

"That'll never happen girlfriend," Aisha said.

"A girl can dream," Kimberly said.

"So, why do you think Tommy did it?"

"I honestly don't know, I'm just glad he did."

"You two kissed."

"Wha? No…no!" Kimberly denied with a laugh. "We didn't!" Kimberly stirred the eggs after removing the bacon from the hot pan. Aisha was working on the waffle batter.

"Liar. I know you two kissed. You got that make out look in your eyes and you only had with Tommy."

"I don't have a make out look!"

"With Tommy, you always did. So, how was it?"

"It was good." Aisha laughed.

"Hmm… I knew a kiss would do that, bring you two back together."

"It wasn't like that!"

"You two…" Kimberly dropped the spoon. "Ah ha! You two did it!"

"But we're not back together."

"Not yet." All of a sudden, Zeke came hopping down the stairs.

"Mommy!"

"Good morning baby!" Zeke hopped over to Kimberly and hugged her leg.

"Where's Dad?"

"He'll be back after he talks to his parents."

"That should be good," Aisha muttered.

"Will Nana and Papa Oliver be mad?"

"I don't think so," Kimberly said. Aisha huffed.

"Good!" Kimberly smiled. She poured Zeke some juice.

"We'll talk more later, but tell me one thing. Was it good like before?" Kimberly just blushed. "See!" Kimberly smiled. "I told you things would work out."

"You didn't know!"

"Didn't know what?" Zeke asked taking a piece of bacon.

"Women talk babe," Aisha said rubbing his head. Zeke pouted.

"Oh, I don't understand women talk." Kimberly and Aisha burst out laughing.

"I don't even think we do baby." Kimberly kissed Zeke's head.

* * *

Before Zeke, Tommy and Kimberly would be heading out to celebrate the 4th of July this morning, Kimberly got up early to stop by her mentor's studio. She hadn't really chatted with him much since the case started. Kimberly was lucky the semester was off. Mr. Hansen was none to please that his prized student was taken from him due to the custody battle. Kimberly came into her mentor's studio, it was the Unicorn Studio Art Nouveau in the Village of New York City. He was arguing over the phone, before Mr. Hansen simply slammed the phone to the hook.

"Hi…! Mr. Berg?" Kimberly was somewhat hesitant to come into office.

"Oh Kimberly, there you are. It's the holiday, what are you doing here?" Berg Hansen was your average 50 year old, college professor that owns his own Studio with over 30 years of art experience from his days in Europe, especially Rome, Italy, and Spain. He was a lonely bachelor, never had children, because he always felt his art was his lifetime mission. Mr. Hansen saw Kimberly a day in the park drawing with her son and knew he found a gem. Kimberly wasn't allowed to take his course as a freshman because Mr. Hansen usually only takes students with a full year of art to be elected into his special class, but Mr. Hansen pushed Kimberly into his class that spring semester of her freshmen year and hasn't let her go ever since.

"I just wanted to stop by and..."

"How is the case going?"

"Oh, it's over, I lost." Kimberly laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Tommy didn't do it."

"What?"

"He wouldn't take Zeke from me. Tommy and I are going to work together to settle this without the court's decision."

"That's great!"

"Yeah."

"So, what's going on here?" Kimberly asked. "You didn't sound too happy with whomever that was over the phone."

"I'm leaving the City."

"What?"

"Yes, I'm leaving the City."

"But you love this city. It's your home!"

"It was. Come with me," Mr. Hansen asked, holding Kimberly by her arms.

"What?"

"I'm going to need you to help me start over."

"Start over? But why, and where?"

"LA."

"California?"

"Please…." Kimberly was somewhat taken back as she moved some air from her face. She had been with Mr. Berg since her summer program her freshman year. He had molded and crafted her art sense from day one and Kimberly become his most prized student. Not only did Mr. Hansen see something in Kimberly that he hasn't seen in any artist since his early days, but Kimberly had a sense of togetherness, and always knew how to evolve with her work. She wasn't ever an one-type artist, but a well-rounded one. Mr. Hansen knew if he was ever to succeed and leave his legacy was with this one. Kimberly would be key to starting over in Los Angeles, California.

* * *

Kimberly came back to her house to find Tim and Zeke still packing. She had left them early to go to the studio.

"Hey Mommy!" Zeke was wrapping another sandwich as Tim got some more containers. Tim looked up at his sister.

"What's wrong?"

"I just…I was asked to move to LA."

"What?"

"Mr. Berg, he needs me in LA."

"LA?"

"Wait, isn't Daddy in LA?" Zeke asked. Kimberly looked at him with a smile. Kimberly explained with she just talked to with her mentor and boss to Tim and Zeke. Mr. Hansen had already been planning this move for weeks now and just recently the perfect Studio opened up for him. He immediately brought, giving his notice to the University and his Studio here in New York that he was moving to LA. The University knew they would be taking a lost with Mr. Hansen's decision and his Studio that has stood as one of the best Art Galleries in the City for the past 25 years would be taking the biggest hit. But when Mr. Hansen has a made a decision, he goes for it, forgetting anyone and everything in his path.

"Wow."

"I know."

"Are you going to say yes?"

"I can't just… jump up and move to LA."

"Why not?" Tim asked looking at Kimberly with a smile. Kimberly frowned. "Well, to me everything seems to be pulling you to be in California with Tommy."

"But Tommy's not going to be in California forever."

"So, he'll be going on digs for the fall and part of the spring, but his base is LA with Dr. Mercer's. Plus, if he gets that job offer at that island, he will barely be an hour plane ride away!"

"I don't know."

"I think you should do it Kim." Kimberly looked at Tim. She took a deep breath.

* * *

Tim, and his date Paula, Tommy, Kimberly and Zeke were on a boat ride to celebrate America's Independence on July 4th. That night they would be in the park to watch the fireworks, but right now, they were enjoying the nice breeze of the boat tour around the city. Tim and Paula went to move to the front of the boat and get better photos as they toured around the City.

"Did Mommy tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Tommy asked looking at Kimberly while eating a sandwich.

"We're coming to LA!"

"Zeke!" Kimberly yelled.

"Really? When?"

"Zeke, I told you not to say anything yet!"

"Why? I mean, it's great right?" Tommy asked.

"I, I…I haven't even said yes."

"To what?"

"Mr. Hansen wants me to see his new Art Gallery Studio and help him in setting up to open for the Fall."

"Oh, wow."

"But I haven't told him yes."

"But you will, right?"

"I don't know."

"Why not Mommy?"

"I don't know."

"It would be great for us."

"Yeah, see Mommy! Dad agrees with Tim!"

"Still, I don't know."

"But you are at least going to think about it?"

"Like you did about moving to New York?" Tommy shook his head.

"Kim…." Kimberly sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"You know why I just can't, we have discussed and fought enough over it."

"I know. Zeke and I will be flying out there next week to check out the new Studio with Mr. Hansen. I'll make my decision after that." Tommy smiled. He would be flying back home in a few days, and was happy to find out Kimberly wouldn't be far behind him.

* * *

That night, under the fireworks, Zeke watched the looks his mother and father were giving each other silly smiles as they watched the ceremony. After the past few days of being around each other as a family, it was only normal for them to fall back in love and a chance to be a real family for once

"Are you two going to kiss?" Kimberly and Tommy let out a cough laugh as they looked shocked down at their son. Zeke laughed.

"What?"

"What would give you that idea son?" Tommy asked.

"Well, you two sure look like it."

"You know that your father and I are just…"

"Friends, I know… but Uncle Tim said Paula was a friend and look at them." Kimberly and Tommy followed Zeke's point to catch Tim locking lips with Paula. Kimberly quickly covered Zeke's eyes. "Oh, Mom!" Zeke pulled her hand down.

"You'll be having nightmares for weeks." Tommy laughed.

"So, are you two getting back together?"

"We're working on it son."

"Tommy!" Kimberly gasped, hitting his arm as she looked sternly at him.

"What, we are a family…"

"But that doesn't mean we are together, together and…"

"I know. But it would be fun to start over again. Especially if you move to LA." Kimberly smiled.

"Let's just enjoy the fireworks my boys." Tommy and Zeke smiled. Zeke moved into his mother's lap and stare up at the skies at it erupted into various colors and shapes.

* * *

Kimberly straddled Tommy's lap reading the paper in just his white overly huge tank top. She smiled when Tommy snatched the paper aside as he reached up and kissed Kimberly. They had been naked from the first second Tommy walked through her door. They weren't messing around, wasting any time. It had been a few days since they had a moment alone to themselves. Kimberly laughed when Tommy grabbed her by the waist and flipped her to her back. Tommy kissed up Kim's neck as she held her head back. Kimberly takes off Tommy's glasses as they laid in bed together. Tommy had been reading the newspaper for some movies they might go see later on. Kimberly tossed the paper to her floor. They kiss again before laughing a bit when Kimberly puts on his glasses.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful." Kimberly laughed.

"These are so low, hardly any prescription. I don't even know why you wear them." Kimberly turned and put his glasses on the nightstand. "But I guess you could be worst like poor Billy, can't see his hand in front of his face without his glasses." Kimberly rolled back to Tommy.

"Hi."

"Hi!" They kissed again. Tommy moved some hair from Kim's face and kissed her much more passionately. "I forgot what a great kisser you are."

"What do you mean you forgot?" Tommy asked. Kimberly laughed.

"I don't… I just missed this. We just haven't been kissing like this in such a long time. I forgot."

"Am I rubbing off on you since we gotten back together?" Kimberly laughed as Tommy pushed the hair behind her ears.

"Maybe." They kissed again.

"Maybe we should just be doing this a lot more." They kissed again. Kimberly rolled on top of Tommy. Tommy pulled her white tank top off as Kimberly pressed her naked chest to his equally naked chest. They kissed over and over. Loud smacking action. Tommy kissed the top of Kim's chest.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah," Tommy said much louder.

"For what?"

"For what?"

"Uh huh, for what?" Kimberly asked.

"For you know, the fighting, the weeks of fighting, the things with the fighting during the case."

"You don't have to keep apologizing for the case Tommy. I forgive you, I have forgiven you."

"I'm just sorry. I guess, it got me thinking… deep thinking about us and our relationship. What I want, what you want, what we need…stuff like that…" Kimberly caressed Tommy's face.

"What do you want?"

"You. And my son forever. I want my son to have the family he always wanted… and I just want to make us work Kim. I want to do whatever it takes to do that."

"That's a good conclusion."

"I thought so." Kimberly laid her head against Tommy. Tommy kissed her forehead.

"You know this is the first time we can actually freely talk out loud with Zeke spending the day with Tim, we can yell and be loud…. Yet we are as quiet as ever." They both laughed.

"Yeah, you are usually so loud in bed…"

"Ha!" Kimberly hit Tommy. "I recall I am always hushing you because Zeke is like a few feet away.."

"Yet look at us, we are so backwards. Well… let's be loud then." Kimberly burst out laughing. Tommy quickly rolled them over, kissing Kimberly. They were making love almost immediately. Tommy's lips only left Kimberly's lips to take in some much needed air. Their bodies just moved as one. It was magic. Tommy stroked his thumb against Kim's face, pushing some hair back, as they made love. Kimberly caught his thumb in her mouth and slightly bit on it as she came. Tommy not far behind. He came deep inside Kimberly.

* * *

Since Tommy's refusal to go by the Judge's decision, Alan Shore had to set up for an appeal case to show that Kimberly and Tommy would be working together to resolve the issue of their son together. Alan tells the story behind the photos during his appeal case with the new Judge, Judge Sara Russo with Kimberly. Tommy wrote a letter saying that he agreed with any and everything that Mr. Shore and Kimberly has to say in this case, apologizing that he couldn't be there in person. The Judge understood.

"So you see Your Honor, Miss Hart and Mister Oliver have come to decision on their son's future and not by the courts. Because of that, they will have joint shared custody."

"I agree. And I make sure to appoint this to the courts that the issue of Thomas Zeke Oliver Hart and his custody has been resolved by the parents and will be no longer an issue." Alan and Kimberly hugged with smiled.

"Thank you your honor."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

* * *

_AN: Thanks my beautiful peeps... next chapter_ **The Mother,** _sometimes, some people just never learn when to stop... poor Kimberly has to deal with trouble from Mrs. Oliver all over again._


	11. The Mother

**Chapter 11: The Mother**

**Enjoy! **

Kimberly was packing up a suitcase for their flight to LA tomorrow. Zeke and Kimberly already had said goodbye to Tommy yesterday morning on his flight back home. He would pick up them once they arrived to LA and let them stay at his place until they find their own place if and when they decide to stay in LA. Kimberly was folding some tee shirts when Zeke buzzed Aisha up.

"Where is your mother?"

"Packing upstairs, why?" Aisha practically ran upstairs into Kim's room. Kimberly was coming from the bathroom when she saw her flushed best friend.

"Aisha? What's wrong?"

"I think I just did something crazy." Kimberly looked confused at her best friend. Aisha explained.

"You quit your job?!" Kimberly asked Aisha very stunned.

"Quit, about to be fired, you take your pick."

"But… you quit your job?!" Kimberly asked again, not believing the story Aisha just told her.

"Yes," Aisha said nodding.

"But, bu-but why? You love animals!"

"Oh, the animals were great, and the people were great too, but I have been doing that since I was 16! I need a change."

"Will you stay in Chicago then?"

"No, I'll probably move back to Stone Canyon with my parents since I don't have a job now." Kimberly smiled.

"Well, I could always use some help with Zeke."

"What?"

"You should see the place Mr. Hansen has set up in LA. He showed me some photos through the email of the Studio. It's massive, it would be a great place to work."

"Good."

"And the house he found for me and Zeke. It's huge! I have plenty of room for a roommate, roommates actually."

"I thought you were staying with Tommy?"

"That was just supposed to be for the few days I came out to scout the place."

"So, you are definitely moving back to California?"

"Shhh… I haven't told anyone, not even Zeke."

"Don't you think you should?"

"I will, once I know he likes the place."

"He'll love any excuse to be with Tommy, you know that."

"Yeah."

"So, you really want me to move in with you two?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure Kim? I am without a job."

"I would love it and I know Zeke would too. And I know, you will find a job. And why not, I mean, he's losing his uncle, he might as welll get an auntie in the process."

"Oh, so Tim is definitely staying in the City?"

"He has to. His label is here. He just opened it this year, he can't leave the business so soon."

"How's that going?"

"What?"

"How are you feeling knowing that you are about to lose the one person that has been with you from the beginning?" Aisha asked.

"Really hard, I don't know how I ever survived, not any of this without Tim always being on my side."

"I bet he feels the same the way." Kimberly nodded taping up another box.

"So that is why you are packing so much."

"Well, yes and no."

"So, when do you move into the place?"

"I can move in anytime, but I hope to be there before the end of this month."

"Well, I guess that leaves me no choice."

"You're coming?"

"I'm coming!"

"Yay!" Aisha and Kimberly hugged.

"Besides, I always wanted to live in LA and do something very rash and irresponsible."

"Like what?"

"Fashion of course! I'm 23 years old now, when am I going to get this chance to open my own shop."

"Your own bouquet, what a great idea!"

"As long as my sister joins me."

"Aisha, I am no fashion designer."

"Yes you are! You know you are, you always were."

"But with Mr. Hansen's new Art Studio…"

"I'm not asking for Ralph Lauren complete collection, just some pieces to go with my collection."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Tim came by pick up Zeke, Aisha and Kimberly for the airport, their flight wouldn't be for a few hours, but these days it was best to get their 1-2 hours ahead to beat the massive traffic. Tim looked around to see so many things in boxes and was somewhat confused at that.

"I thought this was a like a week trip to decide?" Tim asked as Kimberly was packing up an egg sandwich for Zeke.

"Oh, it is, sort of."

"Wait, sort of?"

"I think I might be moving there Tim."

"Wow! That's great!" Tim hugged Kimberly. Kimberly hugged Tim back still somewhat shocked he was taking this so calmly.

"Oh, I thought you would hate me."

"Hate you?!" Tim laughed. "Why? I told you I thought it was the best thing for you."

"Yeah, but… I'll be leaving you, both Zeke and I..."

"Yeah and it'll be hard at first, but I'll be in LA to visit anytime."

"I didn't know how…"

"Hey, we all have our lives to live, Kim. Zeke and you belong with Tommy. He can now take care of the both of you. My job is done, I can just be the cool Uncle Tim now."

"You were always the cool Uncle Tim. The best brother any girl could ask for. I don't know what I would have done without you for all these years."

"I do. You would be crazy and a mess, oh wait, you already are." Kimberly laughed. She lightly punched Tim's stomach.

"See, that's what I'm gonna miss the most." A few tears fell from Kim's eyes. She hugged her big brother again. Zeke came downstairs after finishing up brushing his teeth.

"Uncle Tim! Did Mommy tell you?"

"Yup! Are you excited?!"

"Yes!"

"Great!" Aisha came downstairs with her luggage.

"I'm going to miss you though."

"I'm going to miss my lil man too." Tim lifted Zeke into a hug.

"Will you visit?"

"You call me, and I'll be there that day if not sooner." Zeke smiled. Kimberly wiped her eyes. "Now, come on, with security these days, we better get going."

* * *

It was a teary-eyed goodbye before the terminal in the airport, as it is with most people saying goodbye to loved ones. Tim went through security with them only because he brought a ticket to take a helicopter back to the City. Tim had hugged and kissed Aisha goodbye along with his nephew. Kimberly and Tim stood next to each other staring out the window. Aisha had taken Zeke to the bathroom to give the brother and sister a little time alone.

"Now remember, though I don't think you need to, but you always have another home with me."

"I know."

"And if you need anything…" Kimberly turned and hugged Tim tightly.

"I know Tim. I love you."

"I love you too sis. You let Tommy take care of you now. You guys will the family you were meant to be." Kimberly nodded and pulled away from the hug. Tim pulled out some from his pocket. "Here."

"What is this?" Kimberly asked.

"I had a feeling this would be goodbye."

"This is not goodbye, Tim, besides I still have to come back to deal with the house…"

"I know, but…" Kimberly opened the box and found a guitar pick.

"For luck."

"This is your Bruce pick, you never do a show without it in your pocket."

"I know. Bruce has brought me enough luck. Your turn."

"But Tim… I can't take your Springsteen pick…"

"Please." Kimberly smiled and put the top back on.

"I'll hold it for you."

"Good."

_We will now be boarding Continental Flight 431 from JFK to Los Angeles, California... _

"Well, that's you guys." They looked around to find Zeke and Aisha just returning.

"Was that our flight?" Kimberly nodded at Aisha.

"Bye Uncle Tim!"

"Bye Poot." Tim lifted Zeke to his hip into a big hug. Aisha rubbed Kim's back.

"You okay?" Kimberly smiled and nodded at Aisha again, but this time there were some tears.

"Don't be sad Mommy, we'll see Uncle Tim soon."

"I'm not sad." Kimberly wiped under her eyes and hugged Tim one final time. They handed over their plane tickets to the stewardess and walked to the terminal gate. All 3 waved goodbye to Tim, as he stood there. Tim waited until they walked enough down the ramp away from him. He could see them getting on the plane. Zeke waved one last time as Kimberly turned to gave Tim the Hart final salute goodbye. Tim smiled and waved one last time before walking away to his terminal.

* * *

Tommy was waiting at the airport later that day for the flight. He had actually got there early. Tommy actually had 2 things to celebrate tonight. He had just recently gotten word Dr. Mercer had elected him as head of one of the important dig teams, making his job much more comprehensively and complex, but in a good way. Tommy stood up with the rest of family members once the terminal doors were opened.

"Daddy!" Zeke yelled running ahead. Tommy lifted his son in a big hug. Kimberly and Aisha smiled.

"Hi Tommy." Tommy gave Aisha a kiss on the cheek after putting Zeke down.

"Hi, Aisha." Tommy looked at Kimberly. Kimberly and Tommy stood facing each other with a smile.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Hey." They had a big, tight hugged, but no exchange of a kiss.

"Did you have a nice flight?"

"Yeah, it was good."

"Good. Let's get your luggage." Tommy put his arm around Kimberly after lifting Zeke back up to his hip.

* * *

Tommy's apartment was filled with Kimberly, Aisha, Zeke and all their luggage. Tommy didn't think his apartment could take another bag thanks to Aisha and Kimberly. He knew they had tons, but boy how much did those 2 little ladies carried. Because there were now 4 people in his place, Tommy already set up his place for their company. Aisha got the spare bed Tommy was saving for Zeke's room, while Kimberly and Zeke got Tommy's bedroom and he took the couch, until they could move into new house. Kimberly collapsed to the couch.

"So, you guys hungry? I can order pizza or Chinese…"

"I'm pretty stuff from plane food," Kimberly said.

"That's you, I'm starving," Aisha said.

"Me too," Zeke said sitting with his mother.

"I'll order 2 medium pies."

"I want sausage," Aisha yelled.

"Me too!"

"Plain cheese Kim?" Tommy asked looking at her.

"That's fine." Tommy nodded and went into the kitchen to find a pizza take-out menu. Kimberly stood up and went to the bathroom upstairs. Tommy was ordering the pizza, when he saw Kimberly missing from the living room. Aisha and Zeke were play fighting over the huge screen tv trying to figure it out since there were so many button. Tommy laughed to himself about that. Tommy sneaked passed them since they were both still arguing and up the stairs. Tommy came into his bedroom just as Kimberly was exiting the bathroom. She clicked off the light.

"Hey."

"Hi," Kimberly said with a smile. Tommy walked over to her in 2 long strides, taking Kimberly into his arms and kissing her passionately. "Wow! What was that for?" Kimberly laughed, wiping her bottom lip.

"That's how I really wanted to welcome you back to California at the airport."

"Ok."

"Ok." They both smiled at each other. Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck and went to kiss Tommy, but paused as Tommy pulled back before kissing her again. "So, I drove by your place," Tommy said interrupting her kiss.

"You did?"

"Yeah, it's only 18 minutes and 34 seconds away from me," Tommy said kissing Kimberly softly on the lips.

"Wow, you actually timed it."

"Give or take traffic of course."

"Of course." They kissed again. "Did you like it?"

"I did."

"You think Zeke will love it enough?" Kimberly asked.

"I know he will love it." Kimberly smiled.

* * *

Next morning

It was a madhouse in Tommy's apartment. Everyone had set up different times to wake up and start their day, but somehow they ended getting up at the same time. Kimberly had to go the Art Studio. Tommy had some errands to go over with Dr. Mercer, while Aisha was scouting for a job. Tommy and Kimberly switched places in the bathroom, Kimberly was brushing her teeth as Tommy showered. Zeke had beat everyone to the shower first, sneaky little boy. Aisha came into the bedroom to find Zeke brushing his hair, trying to look at himself from Tommy's high mirror.

"Where's your mother?"

"Mommy and Daddy are in the bathroom."

"Together?" Zeke nodded. Aisha smiled. "Well, tell them to hurry up, some people have a job to search for."

"Mom! Dad! Aisha said hurry up! Some people have a job to search for!" Zeke yelled at the bathroom door. Kimberly and Tommy were kissing passionately by the sink. Tommy had just lifted Kimberly to the sink counter after his quick shower so he could get to saying his good morning to Kimberly properly. Tommy broke the kiss and look at the thankfully locked bathroom door. Kimberly and Tommy started laughing. Kimberly adjusted the knot to her robe as Tommy did the same to the towel around his waist. His hair still soaked from his hot shower. Tommy still had the shower going.

"We better hurry…"

"One more kiss." Tommy bent down and kissed Kimberly again.

* * *

After 10 minutes, Kimberly came out the bathroom with Aisha standing there with her towel, and bathroom supplies. Tommy followed in his towel.

"Took you two long enough."

"I was brushing my teeth."

"And I was showering."

"Riiiight," Aisha said slamming the bathroom door behind her. Kimberly went to make breakfast for Zeke and the others. Tommy came downstairs half dressed with his shirt in his hands, after Aisha in a towel scared him from his bedroom.

"Man, you filled the fridge with food, why did you order pizza last night?" Kimberly asked pouring a cup of coffee for Tommy.

"Well, I figured first night here, get something simple." Kimberly smiled as Tommy took the cup with a sip and sighed. "Just the way I love it." Zeke smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Kimberly asked her son.

"Nothing," Zeke said getting another piece of toast. Tommy got a plate of food.

"Well, I'm going to get dressed." Kimberly kissed her son's head before going upstairs. Tommy followed Kimberly all the way up the stairs with his eyes.

"Mommy always said staring is not nice." Tommy looked at his son with a smile.

"Well, there are times when it's very nice."

"Do you love Mommy?"

"Of course, Zeke." Tommy took another sip of his coffee.

"Are you going to marry Mommy?" Tommy coughed on his coffee.

"I think that's a bit rushed son, but eventually, yes, your mother and I are going to be together for a very long time." Zeke smiled.

* * *

A Week Later

Kimberly, Aisha and Zeke had moved out of Tommy's apartment into the 4-bedroom, 2.5 bathrooms on Dock Drive just a few days later. Kimberly had to apply for a loan to pay for the house. Aisha offered to go in with her for the loan, but Kimberly said Aisha would need a loan for her new business whenever she goes for it. Kimberly knew it wouldn't take her long to pay off the loan with her job and potential high earnings with her artwork. And what Kimberly loved very much about the house, it wasn't too far from work, about 40 minutes, like 20 minutes from Tommy give or take traffic, and the schools Zeke would be attending weren't more than a 8-minute drive away. And this house could entertain in style in its dramatic, newly renovated luxurious manner on the street. The master bedroom, Kim's room, was super-private taking up the back wing of the house with enormous custom-built walk-in closets, a wood-burning fireplace for that romantic bedroom glamour, and a back terrace balcony with great view. Aisha and Zeke's rooms split the rest of the upstairs with a bathroom for them to share. All 2 bathrooms had full bathtubs, shower stalls with slat counter and European fixtures. The guest bedroom was the only one downstairs in the back with the half bathroom, no shower stall, just a tiny tub.

The kitchen had SubZero and Viking appliances throughout, hand-rubbed cherry cabinets, island with black granite countertops. Full-floor living/dining room with wood burning fireplace, soaring ceilings, oversized windows and a laundry area too w/front load machines. The Cable/Phone and computer network already set up, along with a 2-car garage, back patio and pool in the backyard. And the major bonus for Kimberly and Aisha, the house was close to the Shopping Area.

For the first few days before moving into the house, Tommy, Kimberly, Aisha and Zeke spent those days painting the plain cream or white walls to the house to the colors they wanted to their bedroom, as well as the rest of the house. They called in friends in the area, Jason was working at his dojo, and along with Rocky who was in the area working at his dojo was well. Adam was coming off a movie, plus he wanted to go back to school for English and hopefully opening a dojo like his other ranger male friends. Tanya was the only other female ranger in the area; Katherine was still in London on the Ballet Theater performing.

* * *

The group of eight started with the kitchen and living rooms since it was the biggest rooms of the house, since Kimberly wanted to keep it simple. She kept the white walls with the black Viking appliances for the kitchen, black countertops, black chairs with the white island cabinets. The dining area was kept simple to go along with the kitchen. Kimberly brought a black table with black chairs, white seats to go with the theme. A first Kimberly wanted to go with white carpet for the family dining room, but Aisha and Tommy convinced her otherwise on that thought, any food, red wine and white carpet, not a good idea.

Tommy and Kimberly choose to make the guest room into a dramatic cavelike theme. Because Kim's room was surrounded by windows on 3 sides, In contrast to the rest of the light-drenched property house, the guest bedroom is a retreat from the sun, painted dark gray with blue and orange accents. Light still bounces off the plaster wall and washes forward toward the hallway. The room is easily restored to light by sliding the curtains. An IKEA panel curtain kit was used but custom fabric chosen for maximum privacy and moderate light. The plaster and brick walls reflect the light differently throughout the day.

In Zeke's room, he kept the white wall panel, but put one green wall with green Dinosaur stencils on the white panel because he liked Dinosaurs like his Dad. But Zeke also put aside one part of a wall for his New York Yankees. Zeke was upset that he wouldn't get his Yankees games like before that he always watched with Tim, but Kimberly assured Zeke she would buy that Yankee packet to get the games for him. Zeke got a Yankee pinstripe bed comfortable with black and green Dinosaur toss pillows.

Aisha's room was known as the purple room. She had brought in purple carpet for her hardwood floor. She painted the wall to the side of bed a darker purple around her window, and then the color lavender she put on the other walls. Her bed had a purple comfortable with purple toss pillow and a purple inspired shag rugs around her room over the hardwood floors. Aisha had purple candles stands on her walls through her room to add more dramatic view. Aisha also brought secretly, though Kimberly would have gladly given her the Ocean Dream Mural she created for Mr. Hansen's Studio that covered almost a whole way. Aisha loved the piece when Kimberly first showed her back in New York because of it's beautiful scenery of a water fall, waves crashing and purple skies with the sun setting.

In Kimberly's room, was known as the black room with pink walls. Kimberly had wanted to make her room feminine to go with the black antique furniture she found for a steal at a very low prices because the store was going out of business, so painted her walls pink to always reminisce about her favorite color. She had a California king canopy bed, black dresser, chest, nightstand, and mirror to go with her black fireplace and chandelier. Kimberly had black photo frames for her walls, but keeping her blinds to the windows white, with her white sheets, but black inspired velvet comfortable with black velvet toss pillows. Tommy loved the room, especially the satin white sheets.

* * *

Tommy was working in the backyard by the pool with Kimberly late one afternoon. Kimberly was planting some new flowers for her already great garden. They had just moved into the house yesterday after airing the house out with all the painting jobs. The only part left of the house was the backyard and garage, which had turned into a storage area as well.

"I just love this house," Kimberly said bringing out her yard tools. She wanted to plant some trees as while the house gets aired out thanks to all the painting for the past 2 days. Zeke and Aisha went to the store to get something to eat after the long morning and afternoon sessions of moving into the house.

"It is a great place to make a home." Kimberly looked at Tommy.

"Thanks."

* * *

Tommy was leaving Kim's place one morning very early. This has been their routine for the past week. Ever since Kimberly moved out, Tommy was sneaking in at night to stay with her, in secret of course. Kimberly and Tommy were still trying to keep their relationship quiet, though it was pretty hard with Aisha, who knew they were just kidding themselves, everyone knew. Mrs. Oliver was driving up to Kim's place that morning. She knew Kimberly had work today and asked if Kim wanted her to take Zeke off her hands for the day and take around LA with his grandmother. Zeke loved Art, but he hated spending countless hours in the morning at the Studio while his mother worked with Mr. Hansen and had to stay at the desk watching tv until Tommy could come take him and spend the rest of the day with him. Aisha was scouting for a job, which Zeke didn't find fun in that as well, driving all around with his Auntie for job hunting. Kimberly agreed to let Mrs. Oliver take Zeke, knowing it was good to heal bad wounds from the court case. Mrs. Oliver nearly slammed on the brakes as she watched Kimberly and Tommy kissing passionately by the front door. Tommy was trying to leave, but it was pretty hard, with Kimberly pulling him back for kisses at every chance. Tommy's mother didn't expect to find her son and Kimberly making out at the door, almost making love at this hour. She didn't even know they were back together. Mrs. Oliver wondered why they would keep this a secret as she drove pass the house, Tommy and Kimberly oblivious due to their heavy lip smacking.

Mrs. Oliver was driving back home, her mind still wrapped around the fact that her son and Kimberly were back together and neither was willing to tell her. She was his mother, the mother, why keep it a secret. The fact that they were together wasn't the problem, though the way they were acting, practically having sex at the door, was some concern to Mrs. Oliver. The problem with this way that they had been lying to her face for weeks now. Mrs. Oliver knew there had to be a reason why Tommy had been so distant these days with her. He always seemed so busy these days, canceling lunches or dinners. And her boy loves to eat and for him to not be coming home for some good old fashion home cooking, concerned her. She knew he was getting it from somewhere. Tommy was not the greatest chef in the world, yes the boy can cook up some eggs and waffles, but one can't survive on those. Mrs. Oliver knew the reason behind everything her son does is Kimberly. Even when Tommy did call, he was always talking about Kimberly, Zeke mentioned once and while, but for the most part it was what he and Kimberly did with Zeke. It was high school all over again. Tommy spent so much time with Kimberly those days, always running off to be with her. It was that silly teenage love Mrs. Oliver would have to deal with again. She thought her son had grown up, obviously with Kimberly around that was never going to happen.

* * *

Moving back to Los Angeles wasn't as fun as it first appeared to be to Kimberly after a few weeks. The traffic was horrible, worst than the City. Kimberly couldn't believe the amount of time she sometimes spent getting from her new house to the Art Studio and/or Tommy's place. Tommy had gotten the graduate study program to go to Australia on a paleontology dig, but he wouldn't be leaving until October and he would be able to come home for the holidays. Kimberly came into her house to find nothing but white boards all around the living room.

"What's going on?"

"Showcasing."

"Showcase for what?"

"For the Bouquet of course, I'm thinking about calling it ChicDowntown."

"But we don't even have any clothes ready to sell."

"Of course we do!"

"Where?" Kimberly asked.

"I know, that it will happen when I'm making over the shop."

"What shop?"

"I brought a place."

"Aisha! It's been only 2 weeks! What did you do?"

"Oh, it's no big deal, so I brought a shop. I'm picking out the clothes I want to start for the fall, I'm adding your few pieces too." Kimberly nodded. "I will be putting them into production tomorrow, hopefully it won't take more than a month to have the supplies."

"But what about all that money it takes…"

"I got a good loan. And remember those sketches we worked with on the plane, well, this guy saw them and wants to help me out, and start this shared clothing design company."

"Aisha!"

"What? We have a line!"

"But this was your things, I just added a few pieces…"

"No! Your dresses are the hit!"

"But those dresses are…"

"Come on, say you'll join me, this line can be spectacular!"

"But I can't do both in LA!"

"Why not? You can work with Mr. Hansen during the day, we live together, we can work at night and the weekends! Please…" Aisha pouted.

"Oh, don't give me the 'Please Kim' look."

"Why, it always works." Kimberly smiled.

"Let's do it."

"Yes!"

* * *

Aisha pulled up to the empty for now clothing bouquet shop she just brought. Kimberly got out the car and was very impressed.

"Wow, this is nice place."

"I know." The shop was in a prime part of the city, only Bouquet on the block, and could become a popular shop with great advertising. It had glass windows all around, with pink and yellow border all around. Aisha felt that was a calling for Kimberly and herself to own this show. Aisha wanted to carry many inspirational items of clothing, shoes, jewelry and bags.

"Wow, there is along of space in here."

"Yeah, and I hope to put shelves over here for the bags and shoes."

"So, we are definitely carrying shoes and purses?"

"Well, I figured it's a shop, might as well carry some accessories."

"And you know how great I am at making jewelry."

"Yup."

"Well, tell me about the shop." Aisha walked her through the shop.

"So, the shop will be opened from 10 until 5pm, Mondays through Saturdays, Sundays opened from 12 until 4pm."

"You're going to have to hire help."

"I know. Tanya agreed in principal between her radio gigs to help."

"Good."

"And of course I have you."

"Of course," Kimberly said with a smile. "Besides, Mr. Hansen has this girl now working at the Studio, her name is Tracy, I think they are dating."

"What?"

"She's like 28, 29."

"He's ancient though!" Kimberly laughed.

"Mr. Hansen is not that old. Tracy works the cashier and stuff. She's not that great of an artist though, you should see this black and white charcoal piece she did."

"Crazy looking?"

"Complete madness, but Mr. Hansen says when the place opens, he's going to try to sell it."

"Oh, she is so sleeping with the boss to get ahead." Kimberly shrugged.

"So, uh, why ChicDowntown?"

"Well, remember back when we were in high school, if we ever got a place we wanted to call it…"

"Chic in the City."

"After Sex in the City, because our style would be so fierce and…"

"Ground-breaking."

"Exactly. And since we live downtown, might as well call it…"

"ChicDowntown." Aisha nodded.

Before heading back to the house, Kimberly had to stop by at the Studio. Aisha met Tracy and could sense the vibe Mr. Hansen and Tracy had together, especially the amount of back touching and smiles the two had for each other.

"I see what you mean, those two are definitely sleeping with each other," Aisha said helping carrying some boxes for the trash in the back.

"I told you."

"I got to get back and finish up that booklet."

"Just a few more boxes for the trash and we can do. I'm so happy Mr. Hansen is bringing that personal interior design lady to finish up because if I have to paint one more room…" Aisha laughed.

* * *

They got home way before Tommy was bringing Zeke from the San Diego zoo.

Kimberly pulled out a box from the garage after coming back from the bouquet shop. Aisha was finishing up her booklet that she hoped to put into mass production of the clothes they were going to be marketing soon.

"Okay, so remember when I said I did some pieces back when Zeke was a baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, after watching that show…"

"Project Runway?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, I thought, why can't I make clothes too and not just design them."

"Okay."

"I made some things." Kimberly pulled out a little black sweater dress. She pulled out some black trousers to go with a white v-neck dress top, another top and shorts, plus 2 more dresses.

"Oh, wow, I love this dress…" Aisha lifted the stretch satin black dress with ruched texture. "Can I borrow it for a date?"

"Uh, sure…"

"These are great Kim! See, now I know the shop was a great idea to buy. I think we should add this dress to the booklet. I think your dresses should all be called, Seduction, because that's what you will feel when you wear it."

* * *

About a month into Tommy and Kimberly's secret relationship, Kimberly was fixing up her garden since she didn't have to go into the Studio today, when Mrs. Oliver stops by. Kimberly looked up to see Mrs. Oliver. Zeke was out with Tommy for the day. Tommy had taken him to Jason's dojo for some fun plus he could catch up with Jason, who Tommy hadn't seen in about a week. Kimberly still felt weird when Mrs. Oliver was around, it was clear she was sending some uncalm vibes.

"Oh hi, Zeke's not here."

"I know. I'm here to see you."

"Oh, is something wrong?" Kimberly asked looking up.

"I think so." Kimberly brushed some dirt off her hands confused as she stood up to be facing Tommy's mother.

"Would you like some ice tea or lemonade?"

"No, I want to know what you are doing Kimberly?"

"What I am…Uh, I don't quite understand what you are asking Mrs. Oliver…"

"Are you sleeping with my son?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you sleeping with my son?"

"What Tommy and I…"

"Don't give me that crap Kimberly. Is that why he didn't do it?"

"Didn't do what?"

"Is that why he didn't do it?!"

"What?" Kimberly fired back.

"Why else would he not give up his son? What did you promise him?" Mrs. Oliver yelled. "Did you offer up yourself for…"

"How dare you?! What Tommy and I do is none of your business!"

"I don't want to the same mistake that happened almost 6 years ago to happen again to my son right now!"

"Mistake?"

"He is too far along in his career to be held back by your mistakes again!"

"My son was never a mistake!"

"So you purposely wanted to have a baby back then!"

"Noooo, I just meant..."

"He was not planned therefore…"

"My son was not a mistake!"

"If you and my son continue this dangerous path, he won't be the only one."

"Where the hell do you come off calling what Tommy and I do, and my son…"

"I call it the way I see it. You two didn't belong together in high school, and it was obvious when you dumped him."

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't have clue about anything."

"I see what you are doing to my son and I'm not going to allow you to twist and warp his mind again like you did back in high school. You had my son like a lovesick puppy following you around and running after you…"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Get out of my yard!" Kimberly threw her gloves down. "Get off my property you, you evil witch!"

"You will not call me…"

"And you, witch, have pushed me beyond my limits! First it was that custody battle, then that man you had stalking and those pictures! You are crazy! And you will stay away from me and my son from now on!"

"You will not keep me from my grandson!"

"A grandson you called a mistake! I am done with you! I am done." Kimberly walked into her backdoor.

"You will not keep me from my grandson."

"Watch me!" Kimberly slammed the door behind her.

* * *

_AN: Thanks my happening peeps for keeping up with 'em reviews. You guys rock some serious ass...hoping to keep the crash flowing(winks to the freak)... keep them reviews coming though, because I love to know what you think... Next installment,_ **The Ring**, _Tommy's got a surprise for Kimberly, will she say yes? Or is the damage too far? Until next time my beautiful peeps! _

_Catcha on the flip side! _


	12. The Ring

**Chapter 12: The Ring**

Tommy was driving home after dropping Zeke off at the house. He could tell Kimberly was upset and had been crying, but she refused to talk to him about it, talk to him about anything.

"Obviously something has happened, why won't you…" Tommy was following Kimberly upstairs.

"I just want to be left alone! Leave me alone!" Kimberly screamed as she slammed her bedroom door close on Tommy's face. Tommy returned downstairs. Aisha went to take Zeke outside.

"What's going on with her?"

"I don't know. I came home and she was crying, but she wouldn't say."

"Is it Tim?"

"No, I thought that too, but I talked to Tim. He's okay. I would just give her some space. Come on, Zeke."

"Daddy will you stay for dinner?"

"I don't think so buddy, I have some things to do."

"Oh."

"See ya tomorrow okay." Zeke nodded and gave his father a hug goodbye. "Call me, if anything changes," Tommy said to Aisha. Aisha nodded.

"Bye."

* * *

Tommy got into his car and his phone rung. Tommy sighed when he saw it was his mother. Tommy pulled off from Kim's block as he answered the phone.

"Hello mother… What's up?"

_"Where are you, son?" _

"Just dropping Zeke off at Kim's, why?"

_"You need to come over to the house immediately." _

"Why?" Tommy listened as his mother told him about Kim's threat. "What do you mean she wouldn't let you see Zeke?"

_"I don't know what is wrong with that woman, I just asked her a simple question…"_

"What question?"

_"I wanted to talk about what I saw…" _Tommy immediately groaned, as his mother talked about stopping by the house early one morning.

"You saw Kimberly and I."

_"Yes, you two were practically having sex on the front lawn!" _

"Mom!" Tommy slammed on his breaks after finding out his mother knew about his relationship with Kimberly. Tommy was thankful for no traffic behind him. "Damnit, Mom! We were trying to keep things quiet until everything settled down!"

_"Well, I'm not sure how you thought that could happen, I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole neighbor doesn't know, I mean you two were practically having sex at the front door." _

"Mom! I… wait a minute… Is that why Kim's so upset? Did you say something to her about that?"

_"I just asked what was going on between you two. She is the one that yelled at me saying it was none of my business…" _

"Well she is right, Mom! What Kimberly and I do…"

_"Is that why you wouldn't take Thomas from her?" _

"What?"

_"Is this what you are getting in exchange for…"_

"Mom! That's ridiculous! Why would you even think that?"

_"I don't know! I mean, why else would my son who was so happy to be fighting to get custody of his son, win the case, but don't follow through because Kimberly was so upset." _

"I didn't take my son because it was wrong to just take him from Kimberly. My god! Did you say that to Kimberly?"

_"Well… I simply…." _

"God Mom! You are always interfering!" Tommy did an illegal U-turn on the road after hanging up on his mother to race back to Kimberly.

* * *

Tommy knocked heavily on the front door after parking a skewed on the corner in front of the house. Aisha opened the door.

"Tommy, what are you…"

"I have to talk with Kimberly." Tommy raced upstairs. Tommy knocked on Kim's door. "Kim… Kim, please… Kimberly opened the door. "I'm sorry about my mother… she's just…she didn't mean to butt in, she was just…" The door swung to close again, but Tommy stopped it. Kimberly turned her back to Tommy as she walked to her open window.

"She called him a mistake."

"What?"

"My son… our son, a mistake." Tommy sighed when Kimberly faced him with tears in her eyes.

"She didn't mean it Kim…"

"Yes, yes she did! Don't try to defend that witch to me!"

"Look…"

"I knew your mother hated me, but damnit, my son is not a mistake!"

"Of course not." Kimberly wiped her face.

"I can't do this."

"What?"

"I can't keep fighting over this."

"Over what?"

"She is never going to forgive me for that letter and for lying to you about Zeke."

"Then that's her problem, not mine. I love you."

"But sometimes that's not enough."

"Of course it's enough, Kim…"

"No Tommy, your mother hates me… and I, I just can't handle that."

"Kim…"

"I don't think we should see each other like that again. I think we should break up." Kimberly walked into her bathroom and closed the door. Tommy sighed. He knew whatever progress they had now was pushed back.

* * *

The month of July came and went as August was flying on by as well. Zeke didn't know what happened, all he knew his parents weren't the same. Every time his father came around his mother got quiet and always walked away. She seemed never want to be around his grandmother and Tommy at the same time. There were dinners that Kimberly refused to attend just because Tommy's mother was there. Tommy let time pass before trying to re-talk Kimberly into forgiving his mother. He made his mother apologize almost immediately, but Kimberly knew that type of sorry someone, anyone says only when forced on. Kimberly just didn't trust Mrs. Oliver. Who calls a little boy a mistake, only a cruel person. Tommy had brought a ring. The ring. He had wanted to give it to Kimberly, but with the issues yet again with his mother, he had to put the ring aside, and allow the weeks for Kimberly to cool down.

Kimberly was still cold to Mrs. Oliver, since she knew Tommy's mother probably still felt the same. Mrs. Oliver was just overly trying to be nice to Kimberly and Zeke, always trying to buy her way out her hurtful words with food and presents for Zeke like a doting Grandmother would do. Kimberly was looking through the New York Times when she came across housing listing. Zeke wanted to hang out with Aisha for the day, surprising, since he could have spent the whole day with his mother at home or doing whatever they wanted to do. Kimberly was given a day off from work after all the work she had been putting in, day and night for Mr. Hansen and Aisha.

* * *

And as much as Kimberly loved working with Mr. Hansen and helping Aisha open her clothing bouquet shop, she missed the Big Apple. She missed what had become her home, a welcoming home for her son and herself. Los Angeles, California was nothing like New York. There was too much sun, too much happy fake people all around. Kimberly begins circling housing list. Kimberly knew Aisha was going to hate her if she found out she was thinking about moving back to the City. Kimberly found another nice place, when her doorbell rung. Kimberly put down her coffee and sighed. The door bell rung again.

"I'm coming jeez!" Kimberly opened the door and gasped. "Mm..mother?"

"Hello dear."

"What are you doing here?" Kimberly asked, keeping her door slightly closed to her.

"I can't come see my babygirl."

"I haven't been your babygirl in over 5 years now, Mother."

"I deserve that."

"What do you want?"

"To come in. To talk, dear. I deserve a chance to at least…"

"No, you deserve worst. You can't come in?"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"But I need to talk to you. May I come in?"

"No, you may not. Aisha and Zeke could be back any moment and I can't have you…"

"He is my grandson."

"You disowned your grandson! And you disowned me!"

"I never meant to…"

"You wanted nothing to do with us remember, your choice!"

"But I am here…"

"And that's supposed to change things?"

"Please, if you…"

"There is nothing you can say that will change how I feel about you," Kimberly said.

"I am your mother, I love you, I made a mistake by siding with your father but I…"

"A mistake? You wanted nothing to do with me because I wanted my baby! You are just as bad as my father, though he wanted me to have an abortion!"

"I am so sorry for…"

"What you two did, what you have did it's… That is unforgivable. Please, leave my doorstep."

"I am begging you my child to…"

"Good day Mrs. Dumas." Kimberly closed the door in her mother's face. She slid down the door crying.

* * *

Tommy had returned from shopping when he saw a person standing at his door. Tommy gasped seeing Kimberly's mother waiting outside his apartment.

"Uh, excuse me… Mrs. Hart?"

"Mrs. Dumas now Tommy."

"Oh right," Tommy said struggling with his few bags. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help." Tommy welcomed Kim's mother into his place. He put away the bags first, before listening to Mrs. Dumas story over some ice tea.

"I don't know how I can help you Mrs. Dumas," Tommy said.

"But you know Kimberly better than anyone, better me, her own mother."

"I did, but…"

"I need your help. What I did, I am so sorry for and I want desperately to make up for."

"She's leaving."

"What?"

"Kimberly is leaving with Zeke, I think."

"What?"

"My mother has said some things, pretty unkind things that hurt Kimberly and in turn hurt our relationship. I am trying my best to win her back, but… so far I cannot. Your best at asking Aisha for help, though I doubt she will."

"Is it not enough that I want to heal the wrong I did?" Mrs. Dumas asked.

"Normally I would say yes, but what you did, you disowned your own child. I could never do that to Zeke."

"At the time, I thought I was doing what was best, she was only 17! A year older than I when I had her brother."

"But you have to know that you hurt her, you and her father hurt Kimberly more than anything. She still feels so sad and cries about if you want to know. And right now, there isn't anything I could ever say that could help. I don't know what you can do for her to forgive you. It may just be too late."

* * *

Mrs. Dumas went next to Aisha for help after a few days and still no change from Kimberly. Mrs. Dumas stopped by the shop. She hid as Kimberly was carrying Zeke to the car leaving Aisha alone with some contractors. Aisha was going over some paperwork when she saw Kimberly's mother.

"Uh excuse me… Mrs. Dumas?"

"Hello Aisha. It's great to see you again."

"I can't say the same, what are you doing here?"

"Kimberly told you I came by…"

"Yes, she did, but I assumed you got the message and left town."

"I cannot leave, not until I fix my relationship with my daughter."

"What relationship? You disowned her."

"But I am here now.

"You were her mother and you just…"

"I still am her mother! I want to be the mother I was supposed to be again! But I need your help."

"No."

"Please Aisha, I already went to Tommy and he said no, I need one of you to…"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dumas, but leaving Kimberly that day, pregnant and alone… you were her mother, the one person she should have been able to go to and stand besides her. But you didn't, you turned your back on your child and that, that is just unforgivable. And if I know Kimberly, which I do, she may love you because you are mother, but she will never trust you and you will never have the love a daughter should have with her mother because of what you did."

"Please, help me to gain back her trust and yours. I will do whatever I must because I have lost so much by not having my daughter in my life."

"I can't make any promises, but I will try."

"Thank you."

* * *

Kimberly was shopping when her mother appears, having been following her all morning, but never the courage to stop her daughter.Kimberly saw her mother and pushed her cart on.

"Kimberly…"

"I don't have for this..."

"Please, how about a coffee and cupcake, you always love cupcakes."

"I hate cupcakes."

"Since when?" Mrs. Dumas asked with a smile.

"Since I ate so many while pregnant with my son that it makes me puke when I see one."

"Oh."

"Why are you still here?"

"Because I'm your mother."

"You haven't been my mother for a while."

"I know."

"I don't have much time."

"Any time would help."

* * *

Kimberly was sitting outside a café with her mother. Mrs. Dumas sipped slowly on her coffee since it was just brought out.

"So, how have you been?"

"Fine," Kimberly said lifting her coffee and taking a sip.

"Tommy says you might be leaving?"

"What?"

"He told me you that something happened…"

"You went to Tommy?"

"To asked for help."

"Did he?"

"No. He said he couldn't risk losing you anymore. Why are you leaving?"

"Because it's too hard to stay."

"What happened?"

"Why do you even care, you haven't cared a damn thing about me since you left me."

"That's where you're wrong. I have cared more since I left."

"How am I to believe that? Where's the call, the letter, a card saying 'Thinking of You'?"

"I didn't know how you…"

"You made me weak Mother. You made me doubt everything I am because I always thought I would have you and Dad in my corner no matter what. But I didn't and I haven't."

"I want to change that?"

"How can you? How can you think just coming back into my life now is going to change anything?!"

"I hope it can."

"It can't."

"If you would just give me a chance to explain, fix things, I know we can.."

"Didn't you promise to always love me?"

"I do love you!"

"You left me! You left me, what kind of love is that?"

"Baby, I'm sorry…"

"Tim loves me, my son loves me, Aisha loves me, you, you Mother, you can keep your love because I don't need it." Kimberly stood up and walked away.

* * *

Mrs. Oliver tricked Katherine while she was back in town for a bit. Katherine was coming back to town anyways for a promotional event from her Ballet Company, but Mrs. Oliver convinces her to stay with Tommy and catch up. Tommy should have known better, listening to his mother as she got him to agree to have Katherine stay with him. The first night together, Mrs. Oliver set up dinner in this romantic restaurant. Katherine asked about Kimberly, but Tommy wouldn't tell her much, just that they were working through some hard times.

"Well, I'm sure things will work out," Katherine told Tommy while holding his hand of course.

"Thanks."

Katherine was in Tommy's bedroom going to use his bathroom for a nice shower after a hard morning practice sessions with her Company. Her back and legs were tight, needing a soothing bath. On Kat's way to the bathroom when she tripped over some of Tommy's dirty clothes. Her womanly instincts came out as she started cleaning up after Tommy like she did when they used to date back in high school briefly for those 4 months. Katherine was closing Tommy's dresser drawer when she came across a white velvet box. She opened it and gasped. Tommy picked that very moment to come into his bedroom. He saw Katherine holding the box. Katherine turned to Tommy. She was holding the 2.0 carat princess cut diamond solitaire ring with 18K yellow gold band.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, you are serious about loving Kimberly."

"I am," Tommy said taking the white box from Katherine's hand. He put it away back in his top dresser.

"So, why haven't you asked her?"

"I told you about my mother and her…."

"Just because your mother said some hurtful things to Kimberly shouldn't affect your relationship with her."

"To Kimberly it does. My mother hating her is just too much for Kim to handle. She already lost one mother in her life and to be constantly fighting with my mother…"

"But if you would set up boundaries for mother…"

"I have! I told my mother to back off from Kimberly, but that hasn't changed things."

"Maybe because you haven't done enough."

"What do you mean?"

"If you love Kimberly…"

"It's not if, I do love Kimberly."

"Then why haven't you asked her?" Tommy looked at Katherine pondering her question. _'Why hadn't he asked her?'_ Tommy knew he loves Kimberly and knew she loves him. It's foolish they aren't together.

* * *

Kimberly stopped by Tommy's apartment after the failed coffee talk with her mother. She knocked on the door and found a soaked Tommy answering the door.

"What happened?" Kimberly asked laughing at the sight of Tommy. He rubbed his face again with the towel.

"I was trying to fix the showerhead when it came off."

"Oh." Kimberly laughed again. "Well, did you fix it at least?"

"I tried, but…"

"Tommy, do you think you have any more towels, because the bathroom is still soaked and…" Kimberly looked up as Katherine was standing at the stairs in just a towel. "Oh, hey."

"Hey." Kimberly looked at Tommy very confused. She looked up at Katherine, then back at Tommy. Tommy knew that look and shook his head. .

"No, it's…it's not like that."

"Right. Because it's never the way it looks. Gosh, I can't believe I even came here to…" Kimberly turned and walked out.

"Kim… Kim!" Tommy raced after her. "Would you just stop and…"

"I came to here because I wanted you and…"

"What happened?" Tommy asked stopping Kimberly.

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I love you!"

"Then what the hell is she doing here with you?!" Kimberly yelled furiously.

"Katherine is not with me. She is just staying here…"

"Since when?"

"Since 2 days ago, but she's leaving in…"

"So, you've been shacking up with your ex for the past 2 days and didn't feel the need to tell me?"

"We have hardly seen each other in those 2 days, Kimberly."

"Enough for you two to be showering together?"

"I was fixing the showerhead for Katherine, she wanted more pressure when it popped off, nothing more."

"Yeah, I'll bet a few more things popped off."

"I am not with Katherine! I love you!"

"Right. Like it matters to me who are you with, we're not together anymore, so it's not like you're not cheating on me, you can be with her if you want, I don't care…"

"I do care. And I don't want to be with anyone else, just you."

"What a way to show it by having your ex staying with you," Kimberly mumbled.

"You are the one that broke up with me, I didn't want that! It was your choice!"

"Right." Kimberly started crying. "Because every thing is a choice. I'm sorry I came."

"Kim…"

"Goodbye Tommy."

"What?"

"I'm leaving LA as soon as possible." Kimberly walked to her car and drove off. Tommy stood heartbroken. The woman he loves more than anything in this world was leaving him, leaving him again.

* * *

Tommy walked slowly back into his apartment.

"Where's Kimberly?"

"She left."

"Why didn't you go after her?" Katherine asked wiping her hair with a towel after she just finished her shower.

"I don't know."

"Don't you think that tells you something, Tommy?" Tommy looked at Katherine. "If you love her…"

"I do love her! How many times must I say that?!"

"Then why are you here telling me? I know your mother doesn't like Kimberly, I got the feeling when she pushed me on you to stay, even though you said no, and those dinner plans and tonight's plans…"

"What plans?"

"Your mother gave me these tickets to use tonight…"

"She just doesn't understand. Kimberly has done nothing to her, and yet she keeps hurting her and me…."

"She's a mother, she only wants the best for you."

"Kimberly is the best!"

"I know that! You know that! Just because your mother doesn't see it, don't let that stop you! And don't let it stop Kimberly. Go after her. Don't let her go again, you might not get another chance."

* * *

Next day

Zeke rushes to the door when someone knocks. Kimberly was packing up for a quick visit to the City. She hadn't even called any transportation information for plane tickets or bus tickets. She just knew she need to get out of LA to re-think her life and the way things were going.

"Who is it?"

_"It's me son." _

"I'll get it!" Zeke yelled, as Kimberly was upstairs trying to find her suitcase.

"Zeke no!" Kimberly yelled from upstairs.

"I got it Mommy!" Zeke opened the door to his smiling father. He jumped into his arms for a big hug.

"Thomas Zeke Oliver Hart, how many times do I tell you not to answer that damn door if Aisha and I…" Kimberly screamed rushing downstairs. She loved this house a lot, but missed the secruity of the apartment in New York. Kimberly always had to buzz up visitors, but with a house, people can just come on in if the door is left open.

"But it's Daddy!"

"Oh…" Kimberly stopped. "Hi."

"Hi." Tommy put Zeke down. "Next time son, you listen to your mother, you don't answer the door on your own."

"I won't again, Daddy. I promise."

"Good," Tommy patted Zeke's head.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to take Zeke for a bit, you don't mind right?"

"Actually, that's a great idea. Why don't you keep Zeke the day and night, it will let me pack on my alone and I can decide how exactly we are getting to New York."

"Okay. Go get some things man."

"Yay! Sleepover with Daddy!" Zeke rushed to the stairs. Kimberly went into the downstairs closet for her smaller suitcase. She pulled out some the bag and some other things came pouring out. Kimberly cursed. She bent down to clean up the mess. Tommy went to help. Kimberly put on a fake smile, which turned to tears as she threw some things just into the closet.

"Hey, hey…" Tommy took Kimberly into his arms and hugged her. "It's okay."

"It's not okay! Nothing is right! Why is nothing alright?" Kimberly asked crying.

* * *

Zeke saw them from the stairs as he watches his father pick up his mother. Tommy carried Kimberly over to the couch. At first he was just going to sit her to the couch, but decided on a more intimate approach. They lay on the couch together.

"You don't have to do this," Tommy said.

"I know, but, I miss Tim and being here, just proves how alone I am."

"You're not alone, I'm here!"

"Yeah, but with your mother and Katherine…"

"Katherine is not an issue. She knows I love you."

"But she…"

"She told me to go to you and not give up."

"She did?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, but your mother…"

"My mother, she will come around."

"I don't think so."

"Then her lost, because I'm not letting you go again."

"I just… I don't know if I can't take this any more."

"You may not know, but I know I won't be able to take it if you two leave me again."

"We'll visit, a lot, I promise."

"A visit every once and a while won't be enough for me. Won't be enough for us." They lay together a while in silence.

"I wonder what's taking Thomas so long?"

"Probably got distracted by the new movie Aisha brought him, Lilo and Stitch, I think. He has been wanting to watch it since yesterday, but I told if he was good and help me with some laundry he could. He probably stuck it in and is watching it." Tommy smiled.

* * *

Kimberly fell asleep in Tommy's arms on the couch. Tommy was content to just stroking Kim's hair back and across her face as she slept against him. It was high school all over again. Kimberly and Tommy always took naps together, whether that be after school, between battles, naps were their intimate moments. Moments they each cherished. Zeke came down the stairs softly.

"Dad?"

"Shhh…" Tommy hushed Zeke when he appeared in front of the couch.

"Is Mommy okay?" Zeke whispered.

"Yeah, just sleeping," Tommy whispered back.

"I was watching a movie…"

"Good. Go finish the movie and when you come back downstairs we'll make lunch for Mommy to make her feel better."

"Okay!" Kimberly slightly moaned against Tommy's chest.

"Shhh!" Tommy reached over to hush his excited son. Zeke made a face while covering his mouth with both his hands.

"Sorry!" Zeke whispered. Tommy smiled and watched as Zeke smiled and rushed back upstairs to finish the movie. Tommy kissed Kim's cheek and shoulder before laying his cheek against her cheek while hugging her close.

* * *

Kimberly woke up to smell something sweet, like a cake being bake. She remembered falling asleep with the husky scent of Tommy's cologne, but found herself all alone. She sat on the couch and found Tommy's jacket across her chest. She smiled. Tommy didn't leave. Kimberly came into the kitchen and laughed. Tommy and Zeke were covered with white flour.

"What is going on in here?"

"Daddy and I are baking a cake for you Mommy!" Zeke said.

"Oh really?"

"Well, I figured it would be something nice to do for you after everything that has happened."

"That's really sweet, but you two look a mess!"

"That is your son's fault," Tommy said.

"Oh, my son huh?" Kimberly asked.

"Daddy started it with the chocolate!"

"I did not!" Kimberly laughed. "I just suggested a little flour in the hair is good for you." Kimberly put her hands on her hips and laughed.

"Right."

"The cake should be ready in 30 minutes. I got some barbecue chicken, hot and sweet just the way you like it on the grill outside almost done with some grilled Corn and veggies too."

"That sounds great, I am starving."

"Auntie Aisha should be home soon too," Zeke said.

"I called her," Tommy said. Kimberly walked over to Tommy and hugged him. Tommy kissed the top of Kim's head as he hugged her back. "Thank you."

"No problem, Beautiful." Tommy brought Kimberly back into another hug. Zeke smiled, he was happy for his parents, back together again.

* * *

Aisha got home just in the nick of time for lunch. Kimberly was really ready to forget her and eat since she skipped breakfast, too much stress. Kimberly went to the shop back with Aisha for the rest of the afternoon. Tommy spent the rest of the day with Zeke, going to play basketball at the nearby park. They also shared dinner together outside on the patio to the leftovers from lunch before heading to bed.

"Goodnight son."

"Goodnight Dad, goodnight Mommy."

"Goodnight baby." Kimberly kissed his forehead one last time. Tommy turned off the big light as the nightlight came on. Kimberly closed Zeke's bedroom door.

"He's such a great kid," Tommy said.

"I think so too."

"So, can I stay the night?"

"Tommy…"

"I love you Kimberly," Tommy said. She smiled. "I want us to make love. I want to make love to you and then just let everything else will fall into place. Let me prove to you, tonight, how much I truly love you. Let me show you how much our love is forever." Kimberly smiled and pulled on Tommy's shirt toward her bedroom. Tommy closed the door behind him, locking out any interruptions for the rest of the night.

* * *

Kimberly convinced Tommy to cut his hair, since he would be technically working in the hot heat, plus he needed a makeover upgrade in the worst way. That ponytail had to go. Kimberly was tired of competing with the hair dryer with her boyfriend. It was ridiculous that his hair was better than hers, long and thick. Tommy finally caved in to Kim's request. Tommy sat in the tub, as Kimberly stood behind him, cutting his wet hair.

"You see, that's what's so cool about this."

"What is that?"

"When I cut your hair if I fuck up…"

"Wait, what?"

"Well, I just cut more. I mean, you couldn't do that to my hair, if you fuck up. I would just have fucked up hair, or shaved head…" Tommy looked puzzled by that.

"Please don't fuck up."

"Oh I won't Tommy! Stop worrying! Besides, a shaved head on you would be hot."

"Right, just like it would be on anyone."

"Hey, I know some girls with shaved heads."

"Right…I guess so, on the right person." Kimberly spiked up Tommy's hair.

"I wish every time you fuck up it could just grow back, like hair..."

"Most things are like that," Tommy said.

"What other things are like that?"

"Everything!" Kimberly laughed.

"Not uh!" Kimberly yelled.

"Yes, everything!"

"No! Sometimes you make a mistake that is permanent and it just ruins everything!"

"I guess you're right," Tommy said. Tommy knew Kimberly was talking about her mother. "But most can fix themselves, don't you think so?"

"I guess… I hope so." Kimberly finished up. She moved Tommy's head back and forth as she held Tommy by his hair. "I hope so," Kimberly said.

"Like my crank in my neck you're fixing by moving my head side to side…" Kimberly laughed.

"Yes, just like that." Kimberly rubbed his hair back.

Kimberly watched as Tommy started to get naked in the shower after Kimberly finished cutting his hair. At first, Tommy was surprised to find his hair basically gone. But he was also tired of his ponytail whipping him in the eye every time he does a spin kick. He hated to admit it, but Kimberly was right. He did look sexier with short spiky hair, who knew it.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked as Kimberly started stripping down as well.

"Showering too?"

"But I'm the one that I actually needs to shower." Kimberly wraps her arms around Tommy's neck as she kisses him.

"Are you seriously going to turn me away?" Tommy smiled. How right she was.

"Of course not," Tommy said as he turns on the water. All of a sudden, the warm water became cold. Kimberly slightly screams out from Tommy's kiss to her.

"Ahhh! The water is really cold!" They both laughed. Tommy kissed Kimberly, pulling the curtain close.

"We'll keep each other warm."

* * *

_AN: Thanks again everybody for the reviews, especially those loyal fans, love ya dearly... Next chapter,_ **The Commitment,** _will Tommy and Kimberly be able make one of the greatest commitment to each other, or will a Red Ranger mission ruin things. Tune in gals and guys next to find out the details...catch ya on the flip side!_


	13. The Commitment

**Chapter 13: The Commitment**

**Enjoy!**

Tommy was in his apartment working on updating his resume. He would be working this Fall, actually in less than 2 short months with Dr. Mercer at the start of October. Tommy hadn't changed a thing since before graduation, when there was a knock at the door. Tommy sighed. He didn't want to leave his resume until he finished. Another knock came. Tommy looked back at his screen.

"In a second!" The person knocked harder. Tommy got up quickly, looking back at his work as he opened his door. "Kim?"

"Uh hi, can I come in?"

"Of course! Where is Zeke?" Tommy asked closing the door behind her.

"He's at his swim camp for the day, remember?"

"Oh, are you thirsty, do you want anything..."

"Are you busy?"

"Not really, I just have my resume and..." Tommy went into his office space and over to his computer. As Tommy saved his work, Kimberly stood in the doorway.

"Is this a bad time Tommy?" Tommy turned around.

"No...why do you keep..." Kimberly slammed into Tommy as she jumped into Tommy's arms. "Oh!" Tommy groaned in surprise at Kim's sudden leap into his arms. Her lips pressed against his lips immediately. Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy, as she kissed him passionately. Tommy moaned against Kim, rubbing, messing up her hair, as they twirled around kissing. Tommy ended up making the short trip up the stairs to his bedroom.

Tommy cupped Kim's butt right before they stumbled and fell to his bed. Kimberly sat up briefly and fixed her hair, before she attacked his lips again with fiery kisses. Kimberly ran her hands through Tommy's spikes, as Tommy did the same, rubbing her back as they kissed. Tommy slowly pulled away.

"Wow! Where did that come from?" Tommy asked, but was attacked again by Kim's lips. "Kim… Don't…. Don't, don't you think we should… then…?"

"Oh, words, words, words, such silly things." Kimberly went back to kissing Tommy immediately.

"Yes, silly things." Tommy and Kimberly moaned again as their kisses deepened. Kimberly pulled away, holding Tommy's face. She giggled a bit.

"The truth is, I really have to pee..." Kimberly crawled up Tommy, off the bed as she rushed to the bathroom. Tommy almost lost it as Kimberly crawled over his head.

* * *

Kimberly came out the bathroom with a smile. Tommy was sitting there waiting on her.

"So, can I ask what that was all about?"

"I blame the heat," Kimberly said walking back over to the bed. She straddled Tommy's lap. "And the offer I got for a piece of art."

"Really! How much?" Tommy asked. For the past few weeks, Kimberly had been working with acrylic paints. And in just a week, Kimberly had done about 50 paintings from forest and beaches, to dreams and heaven, love and even geometrics. She had done what Mr. Hansen loved; she had range from simple paintings with musical theme to it, to figurines and her very favorite, fairies.

"Well, you know my _'Vision of Love'_ piece with the roses in forest and the fairy…"

"Yeah?"

"820."

"What? Wow!"

"I know! And my Angel piece with the _'Heaven: Just A Staircase Away'_, that went for 650."

"That is just great Kim!"

"And Aisha and I are so close to opening the shop! Everything is so great, I don't know, makes me just so happy that everything is going great."

"It is isn't it," Tommy said fixing her hair back.

"Thanks to you."

"To me? What did I do?"

"You never gave up."

"I will never give up on you, on us. We belong together." Kimberly smiled. She kissed him.

* * *

Kimberly stopped by to work at the CHICDowntown with Aisha. The shop would be opening in maybe another few weeks or sooner. The shop interior design was finally done, and the place looked amazing! They had their fall sections ready for marketing, everything was in production, since both Aisha and Kimberly refused to make their clothes. They would make the initial piece, pick the fabric and colors, but for mass production, they used Aisha's friend, Samuels Garr. Garr owned this fabric company and production and agreed to use his company to sponsor the production aspect of CHICDowntown. He had the money and workers to make the clothes and it wasn't like some sweatshop over in China, that neither Kimberly and Aisha felt comfortable using. Kimberly loved the mix style of clothes, Aisha and Kimberly carried. Funky, yet sophisticated. Classy, but not old. Stylish and oh, so fierce _(I love Christian, Project Runway Season 4 Winner!) _

"So, how's Tommy?"

"He's fine, hey, how did you know I was with Tommy?"

"Well, I called the Gallery and Tracey said you were given the rest of the day off like 3 hours ago."

"Tommy wouldn't let me go."

"I'll bet," Aisha said. "Something came in a box for you."

"Oh thanks." Kimberly opened the box and found this pink dress with colored jewel scattered design. Kimberly pulled it out the box.

"Oh wow!" Kimberly held the pink 1-shoulder, gown to her body.

"I can't believe she hemmed it for me that fast."

"Where are you wearing that gown at?" Aisha asked.

"Mr. Hansen is having this show next month and I wanted something…"

"To stand out?"

"Pretty much. And black is so tired."

"Man, that look so Dior."

"Yeah, I loved the 1-shoulder style of dress," Kimberly said.

"Did you put those jewels on by hand?"

"Every single one, all 324 of them."

"That dress is just stunning Kim." Kimberly smiled. "I would call it, Seduction."

"Thanks." Kimberly twirled around in the dress. "Seduction, very sassy. I love it."

"I'm thinking about calling your whole dress collection, Seduction by Hart." Kimberly laughed.

* * *

With the sun shining through the bedroom, Tommy stood on his knees thrusting behind Kimberly, as she too was on her hands and knees. Kimberly gave back, everything Tommy pushed forward. Heaving panting and moans filled the bedroom. Tommy's hands weren't idle, as they moved from gripping Kim's hips, to pushing her hair aside, to bracing himself on the bed while making love to her. Kimberly tossed her hair back wildly, crying out to the ceiling, as Tommy was so deep inside her. Tommy reached around, holding her stomach with one arm, as he braced himself on the bed with his other hand, while Kimberly continued thrusting back against Tommy's front at her own speed. Tommy's arm moved from across Kim's stomach, to holding her left breast. He gave it a few squeezes, as Tommy was in awe at Kim's body, so sweaty, and yet so very tight. Tommy pushed Kim's head down to the bed, moving some hair aside as he kissed and sucked at her neck. Kimberly cried out. Kim's forehead pressed against the bed, as her hands gripped the sheets due to Tommy's heavy hard thrusts. Tommy took a hold of both breasts as he felt himself close to the edge of bliss. Kimberly finally came up, holding one of Tommy's hands to her breast, as she pressed the back of her head against his shoulder, breathing hard. Kimberly came again. Gasping Tommy's name to her ceiling, silenced by Tommy's mouth covering hers. Tommy just continued on thrusting, making her orgasm last as long as possible.

Tommy brought Kimberly down to the bed, on their sides. Tommy brought one of Kim's legs over 2 legs, as he held her breasts. Kimberly held the back of Tommy's head, as they kissed and fucked like never before. Tommy sucked at Kim's neck, as he held her forehead with one head, squeezing both breasts with the other hand. Kimberly knew their neighbors must hate them so much when the house was filled with just the 2 of them, not that she cared. Tommy was fucking her like crazy and she was loving every moment, damn the noise, though Kimberly and Tommy were mindful since they had Zeke and Aisha just a hallway away.

"Tommy, I'm close... Tommy, baby I'm..."

"Come for me Beautiful. Say my name again."

"Uhhh... Tommy, I'm cumming, Tommy…ohhh…Tommy!" Tommy came just seconds after Kimberly.

* * *

Kimberly was stroking around Tommy's chest, as she lay comfortably against him. Tommy was staring up at her ceiling. He really liked that chandelier.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You."

"Me?" Kimberly asked raising her head to look at Tommy.

"Marry me?" Tommy asked.

"What?"

"Marry me Kim."

"Are you proposing to me right now?"

"What do you think?" Kimberly stared into Tommy's eyes. She smirked.

"Where's my ring?" Within a second, Tommy reached into his jeans and he pulled out the white velvet box. Kimberly gasped.

"You want a ring, here's your ring." Tommy opened the box to reveal the beautiful princess cut diamond engagement ring.

"Tommy…"

"Marry me, Beautiful. Say you'll be my wife." Kimberly fainted. Tommy caught her. "Always with the fainting…"

* * *

Kimberly laid her head against Tommy's chest, as he stroked her hair and arms. She was staring at her new piece of jewelry on her left ring finger. It was a gorgeous ring. So gorgeous she actually fainted. Well, the proposal had more to do with that. Tommy fanned Kimberly back to consciousness, where she happily hugged and kissed him. Kimberly said she would be fool not to say yes to the man of her dreams. Kimberly sighed. It was her turn to smile.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You." Tommy laughed.

"Me huh?"

"I can't believe you actually had a ring, I thought you were just playing!"

"When have I ever played with you?"

"Fair point. Man, I can't believe you, Tommy Oliver."

"And why is that?"

"Making a girl faint over you twice." Tommy laughed again.

"Just glad to know I have that effect on you." Kimberly laughed. Tommy had said that to her years ago, yet it still made her laugh. They kissed.

"What's wrong?" Kimberly asked.

"What could possibly be wrong?" Tommy asked.

"I know that kiss, like you want to tell me something." Tommy smiled. He always knew his pink princess was psychic.

"I do have something to tell you."

"Tell me then."

"I have to go."

"Go where?" Kimberly asked.

"Andros called me about a few days ago."

"Andros? Andros, I don't know…. oh, the first Space Red Ranger from KO-35. What for?"

"Ranger duties."

"Ranger duties?" Tommy nodded. "But...but why you?"

"I've been asked to… lead the team."

"Lead the team? How? Why?" Kimberly asked sitting up, holding the sheets to her chest. "Why can't someone else be the leader, you have given up your powers Tommy!"

"Andros and I found a way to restore them, all of them."

"So who else is going on this dangerous mission?"

"Well, I'm hoping to get Jason, TJ, Carter, Leo, Aurico, Wes, Eric and the new guy to join Andros and myself."

"Seems to be an all male red ranger main event."

"Yes."

"Well you better call Rocky, he was a red ranger too."

"Of course. I will call Rocky."

"Don't forget."

"I won't."

"When do you leave?"

"As soon as Andros calls me with all the details," Tommy said.

"But where?"

"To the Moon."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Tommy said. "So, hey, why don't we go away for a few days together?"

"Just us?"

"Sure!"

"We can take Zeke?" Kimberly asked.

"Dr. Mercer has this great resort just an hour away. He gave me some reservations to use, but I never got around to using them this summer yet."

"Sounds like a great idea. Wait a minute, you just asked me to marry you, the same time you tell me you are going away on a dangerous ranger mission."

"Conscience, I promise."

"You better come back to me Thomas Oliver or you'll be sorry."

"I promise Beautiful." They kissed.

* * *

A Few Days Later

Kimberly was playing against Zeke in the pool, splashing him as Tommy sat in a lawn chair by the pool. It was a hot day. Before they left for Dr. Mercer's hotel vacation, Tommy, Kimberly and Zeke had dinner with Tommy's parents to announce their engagement. Mrs. Oliver was surprised, but not too shocked by the news since she knew the couple had been back together a while now, though she did feel an engagement was very soon, at least she knew they would have time planning the wedding, seeing how much Kimberly wanted for her big wedding day. Mr. Oliver was extremely happy, happy for his son and Kimberly. He always wanted a daughter and Kimberly was the closest thing to that.

Kimberly looked over to see Tommy just reading the paper. She knew Tommy was waiting for the call. The only thing Zeke knew and truly cared for, his parents were back together and very happy. Kimberly and Tommy sat him down, but Zeke had seen the ring already and knew what it meant.

"Are you two getting married?" Zeke asked before his parents could even speak. Tommy and Kimberly exchanged a huge smile before answering.

"Yes son." Zeke jumped up and hugged Tommy immediately, then added a hug with Kimberly, happy he was getting the family he always wanted.

But back today, Tommy knew he would have to gather all the Red Rangers to battle the remaining forgotten Generals of the destroyed Machine Empire before they could invade Earth. Andros was able to find out their plans dealt with unburying Lord Zedd's former zord, Serpentra. Serpentra was a powerful snakelike zord, with enormous power, but Zedd seem to never find enough energy to power it. General Venijx was leading the group with Gerrok, Tezzla, Stellon and Automon.

* * *

Kimberly panned out and saw Bulk and Skull playing, yet fighting over a game of chest about knew the Power Rangers best. She laughed. After all these years, they still hadn't figured out the original team, granted they knew who were the first Space Rangers with Andros, but nothing before or after them. Tommy at first did spend some time when they first got here pushing Skull away from Kimberly. He still carried that crush from high school.

"Mommy, can I get some ice cream?" Zeke asked, breaking Kim's stare.

"Sure baby," Kimberly said helping him get out the pool. Tommy looked up from his newspaper.

"Hey, where are you two going?"

"Get some ice cream, want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good." Tommy went back to his newspaper. All of a sudden, the phone rung. Kimberly looked up from the bar as Bulk shoved Skull into the pool to answer the phone. Zeke laughed. Bulk walked over to Tommy with a soaked Skull.

"Hey, are you sure we should be bugging him."

"It sounded important!" Bulk stood behind Tommy. "Uh, excuse me, sir, you hav-have a ph-phhone call," Bulk stuttered. Tommy took the cordless.

"Hello."

_"It's time Tommy." _

"Be right there." Tommy clicked off the phone. Kimberly took a seat beside him as Zeke bit into his ice cream.

"So, what's up?"

"That's the call, I need to go." Kimberly nodded, but her face showed concern. Tommy sat up and reached over to Kimberly. They kissed softly. "I'll be fine. We'll go to the moon, destroy the Generals, and be back before dinner."

"Just don't go pull a hero. Come back to us." Tommy stood up.

"I promise."

"Where are you going Daddy? I thought we were going to play in the pool?" Zeke asked.

"When I get back son, I promise."

"But where are you going?"

"I have a mission son."

"Where?"

"Into Space, but I'll be back soon."

"Promise?" Zeke asked a bit more seriously.

"I promise." Tommy shook hands with his son then wiped the ice cream on his lips. He kissed the top of his head. "You be good until I get back. Don't pick on Bulk and Skull too much. They can't help themselves sometimes."

"I promise."

"That's my boy." Tommy smiled and touched his son's cheek.

"Tommy…" Kimberly stood up. Tommy stopped and turned around to face her. They stood staring at each other for the longest. "I love you."

"I love you too, Beautiful." Tommy gave her a final kiss against the cheek and went to walk away.

"Wear the nice red, checkered top over that red wife beater!" Kimberly yelled making Tommy stop and turn back around. He walked back over to Kimberly. "You know the long sleeved one I ironed. Makes you look hotter."

"Will do."

"And the leather coat! It might be cold on the Moon."

"Okay, Beautiful. I have to go, but I'll be back soon." Tommy kissed her other cheek before softly on the lips. "Bye."

"Bye." Tommy walked away. Zeke went and stood beside his mother. He took her hand still eating his ice cream.

"Mommy, is Daddy going to be okay?"

"He just has a something big to handle, but he'll be back. He promised, and your father never breaks a promise."

* * *

Kimberly and Zeke were both waiting in a car for Tommy to return from the dangerous mission on the moon. The ground shook slightly as the ship dropped out from the skies and into the hanger. Kimberly opened the car door and let Zeke out the car as well. They had been waiting by the NASA Shuttle Airbase. Kimberly had seen the Astro Megaship 2 land. Zeke was very impressed by the space ship.

"When do we get one of those?" Zeke asked.

"Hopefully never."

"Aww Mom." Zeke looked ahead to see his father in a circle with several other men. Tommy was thanking the other rangers for continuing their service to help, protect and save Earth. "Who are all those men with Daddy and Uncle Jason, Mommy?"

"Some of Earth's greatest heroes."

"Daddy too?"

"Especially your father."

"May the Power protect you all." Tommy walked away from the 9 other Red Rangers after finish their mission to the Moon and destroying the Machine Empire Generals once and for all.

* * *

Walking away in the sunset, Tommy saw Kimberly and Zeke standing there. He broke out a huge smile as Kimberly waved at Tommy. Tommy didn't hear the other Rangers fighting over who was the greatest ranger of all time after Cole said that Tommy was. All Tommy was concerned with was getting to Kimberly and his son. Tommy rushed to Kimberly and Zeke. He hugged Zeke first since he caught up with Tommy before Kimberly and spun him around before stopping. Kimberly stood there. Tommy reached over and kissed her on the lips before picking up Kimberly as well and spinning his 2 favorite people.

"Oh, it's so great to be back," Tommy said putting them both down. Zeke stayed close to his father, holding his hand as Tommy put his other arm around Kimberly's shoulders after kissing the side of her head.

"You forgot to call Rocky." Kimberly had gotten off the phone with Rocky, he was mad, but knew it was his fault he missed out on the mission. Rocky had to go back to Stone Canyon to handle some family issues and gave Tommy the wrong number to reach him there, so Tommy just called his cell phone. Tommy had left the message that the mission was on, but Rocky left his cell phone at his dojo behind and didn't find out until he got back into town. He was sad to have missed the all Red Ranger Moon mission, but was happy they all got back safe and sound.

"Oh man! I knew there was someone missing!"

"Daddy, how could you forget Uncle Rocko?!" Kimberly smiled.

* * *

As the days turned into the month of September brought some heartache especially for Kimberly. It had been a full year since Trini's tragic death. Not a day went by Kimberly didn't recall Trini's name or a time they spent together. Trini was just so full of life and so loving. The world lost a great soul when she died. That morning on, September 3rd, Kimberly got Zeke ready to head on the gravesite in Angel Grove. Aisha drove, knowing Tommy and Kimberly's mind was too unfocused for that drive. Aisha knew she hadn't really known Trini for any real amount of time, just from Kimberly's accounts, but always felt a very strong connection with her fellow yellow ranger. Kimberly brought Trini's favorite flowers, yellow tiger lilies. When Kimberly arrived she saw Trini's parents, Jason, Zack and Billy already standing there about to walk up.

"I knew you guys would be here too," Mrs. Kwan said hugging Kimberly tight.

"Of course, Mama Kwan." Kimberly laughed with Mrs. Kwan. Trini always called Kim's mother, Mama Hart since they spent some much of their time togerher. Zeke shook hands with Mr. Kwan before being pulled into a hug. Mr. Kwan and Zeke always got along. Mrs. Kwan said Trini got her love of kids from her father. Mr. Kwan took Zeke with him, as Kimberly took Tommy's hand and followed the others.

After the session, Zeke bent down to Trini's grave and placed the rose bud figurine right at the head. He buried it a little in the ground, Tommy helped him secure it there. It had a yellow bow wrapped around the single rosebud. Kimberly and Trini had 2 pair of angel figurines, one with a pink bow, the other figurine angel had a yellow bow. Trini's angel was given to her last year as one of the many gifts the Kwans gave Kimberly that they knew Trini would want her to have. These angels were given to each other back when they were 5 years old. Zeke wanted to give Trini one of the rose figurines she gave him back when he was a baby. Everyone was given some alone time at Trini's site. Tommy stood aside with Aisha as Kimberly and Zeke spent time alone with Trini. They had finished their chat. Kimberly was the one that came weekly with Zeke to talk to Trini.

"So, you keep a good watch on us, and keeping smiling, sending us good graces. I love you Trini. I'll see ya next week." Zeke followed his other after kissed her hand and placed it on the ground.

"You think Auntie Trini is watching us Mommy?"

"I know she is." Kimberly lifted Zeke to her hip. "And she's protecting us. She is our special angel."

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly knew having this engagement party was a good way to bring their families together and hopefully make the 2 families one. At first, Tommy's parents offered to host the party, but Kimberly's mother wanted to be involved and co-host with them. At first, Tommy felt it was a great idea, that Kim's mother wanted to be apart of Kim's life again, but Kimberly was against it. She wanted the purpose of their party to be a celebration of their engagement and why not just let them do it themselves. She knew it would be simple and relaxed with a cocktail party at a Grand Hall, where guest can mingle and get to know each other with a band and DJ, it would be fun.

Tommy woke up with Kimberly in his arms. He smiled and hugged her tighter against him. Kimberly smiled in her dreams waking up.

"Good morning."

"Morning Beautiful."

"What are you doing awake so early?"

"Excited I guess."

"About what?"

"The party."

"That's 4 days from now! It's just another party, Tiger."

"It could be more."

"What?"

"Marry me."

"I am marrying you Tommy. That's why we are having this engagement party," Kimberly said.

"No, marry me… at the engagement party."

"What?"

"Come on! All our family and friends are going to be here anyways!"

"But what about the wedding by the lake?" Kimberly asked.

"We don't need the lake."

"Oh no! You're exact words, we had better be married by our lake."

"I changed my mind. Kim, I'm ready to do it, I'm ready to make that promise, the commitment, of our love and I'm ready to do it at the party."

"But what about me? I want my white dress, the dress to make everyone swoon and awe! I want to have my dress ordered specialty made by Mrs. Vera Wang …"

"We can find a white dress, the best damn white dress by then."

"Tommy, this is crazy!"

"I'm been called that before."

"But this is serious! We can't get married at our engagement party!"

"Why not? I got the license."

"What? When?"

"Last Friday, I went to the Courts. You know there is no length of time between application date, when the license is received and the marriage date."

"There isn't?"

"Not in California," Tommy said.

"So you got a license, we need more than…"

"I found a priest that can be there at the engagement, I mean our wedding."

"What about Aisha, Jason… Zeke's suit?"

"We can do all of that by the party!"

"You are crazy!"

"You'll do it then?"

"I didn't say that! Tommy, I know you want a quick engagement, but I thought we would just wait a bit for our December wedding, fake snow by the lake…"

"We can do that in 10 years." Kimberly sighed. "Is that a yes?" Tommy asked looking at Kimberly. "Will you do it Kim? Will you marry me in 4 days?"

"I would follow you to the end of the world. I said I love you and it means I always will. If you want to get married at our engagement party, then what the hell! Let's get married tiger!" Tommy smiled and kissed Kimberly.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly snuggle a bit more before rushing out of bed, knowing they had tons of work to do in 4 short days. Tommy took Zeke with him after calling Jason to meet him at the Tuxedo Shop. Aisha found Kimberly in a David's Bridal Bouquet. Kimberly stood in this white Illusion tulle halter trumpet gown.

"Oh my gosh, you weren't joking! You two are really getting married in 4 days!"

"I picked out 6 dresses over there for you to try on."

"Kimberly, you are crazy! You two can't get married at your engagement party!"

"Why not?" Kimberly asked.

"Because it's an engagement party! Not a, a wedding party!"

"Our family, and friends will be there. There's going to be a DJ and a band, photographers all around, and all the food, champagne and wine you can imagine, damnit, we even got this huge cake…"

"But everyone will be shocked! Not expecting it!"

"That's the point!" Kimberly fired back with a huge smile.

"What about all the gifts, you know you want those wedding gifts!"

"Oh, we'll have a list of what we need eventually, besides, the house is done and Tommy is moving in eventually, we don't need presents!"

"You're a woman, of course you need and want the presents!"

"Just try on the damn dresses!"

"Let me just be the first to say, this is crazy!"

"You're not the first, Sha, besides, I really want it. I'm tired of waiting to marry Tommy. I have waited long enough, don'tcha think so?" Aisha sighed.

"Where are the damn dresses?" Aisha asked.

"That's my girl!" Aisha and Kimberly hugged.

"Yeah, yeah, you are lucky I love you so much." Aisha went to try on the gowns.

* * *

Aisha came out in this purple 1-shoulder Charmeuse bust dress. She was not happy after trying on the other 2 disasters of dresses Kimberly picked out, this orange dress that made the sun look dim and a periwinkle blue that did nothing for Aisha's complex.

"Okay, I refuse to wear purple! The damn cake is purple for Pete's sake, along with all the decorations!"

"Fine, no to the purple." Aisha went back into the dressing room and shook her head. "Not everything is purple, there is some pink," Kimberly mumbled. Aisha stood with her hands on her hips as she was standing there in a lime green strapless knee length dress in an ugly tiered bubble skirt pieced together with black sash around the waist. Kimberly turned around in her off white strapless organza corset gown with lace bodice, skirt and train. She saw Aisha in that lime dress and had to cover her mouth to stop herself from bursting out laughing. Kimberly shook her head.

"Kim, if you dare make me wear this lime dress…" Aisha took a deep breath. "I know it's your wedding and I am truly happy to be your maid of honor, but as your best friend, if you make me wear this dress, I will hate you forever." Kimberly laughed.

"No to the lime dress too. That only leaves the black and pink." Kimberly went back in the dressing room to try on another gown. For her maid of honor, Kimberly picked out the black dress, a tea-length empire waist Nu-Georgette dress in black with ivory satin bust and wide straps; and pink beaded Chiffon, strapless gown with a beaded, asymmetric front overskirt, that is tied at the side portion.

"What tux has Tommy decided on?" Aisha asked yelling through the door as she was looking at the black and pink dress over again.

"Well, black and white of course. I think he agree whatever dress I pick for you to match the tie and vest, but I told him he didn't have to. Oh, and the great part, he's thinking about putting Zeke in shorts."

"Bad idea."

"Why?"

"It's a wedding, not a beach party."

"True." Kimberly spun around her in white beaded metallic embroidered satin gown with beaded chiffon split front overlay. "Do you like?"

"It's pretty."

"Aisha…"

"I don't know, seems not you. I know, you like simple, elegant, not flashy."

"I do want something simple, like Ariel's dress with puffy sleeves in the Little Mermaid."

"Oh gosh, not the puffy sleeves dress!"

"Hey, that dress was beautiful!"

"Not the arms!"

"Oh Aisha, what am I going to do about a flower girl?"

"Still can't figure out who to pick?"

"That's because I have no one to pick from. Kelly is way too old, and if I ask her, she will be offended. You have no young nieces or cousins, neither does Tommy or myself."

"Let's just get the dress first, then we will find you a cute flower girl."

"Well at least I do still have my grandmother's veil." Kimberly opened the white box with her grandmother's veil. She did want her wedding dress to go with it. It was a white Shoulder/Cathedral length 2-tier mantilla lacy trimmed veil but only to the shoulders, there the lace trimmed stopped and the rest was pencil edged on the second tier to the ground.

"But at this rate, that's all you're going to be wearing." Kimberly laughed.

* * *

Kimberly had to go by the Art Gallery after Mr. Hansen called her to stop by. Kimberly had to go over some of her painting giving a description of a few she forgot to. Kimberly was arguing over a flower girl with Aisha while she wrote down some notes. Tracy overheard them.

"Why would you need a flower girl Kim, I thought it was just an engagement party?" Tracy asked.

"Oh, uh… well uh…" Kimberly looked to Aisha for help. Kimberly stared sternly at Aisha to think faster. Aisha gasped.

"Oh! Oh, my… My, my, my aunt is getting married in 4 days and her flower girl is sick with the flu."

"Oh, that's bad."

"Yeah, and my aunt is so distraught. She can't find anyone to replace her."

"Oh, how said," Tracy said. "Well, my brother's daughter, she about 4, I am bringing her to your engagement party because I have to watch her this weekend while my brother goes up to Canada. I'm pretty sure she would love to be in a wedding." Kim's eyes lit up. "But I don't see how she can?"

"Why not?" Kimberly asked. She was really excited to might have found a flower girl.

"Well, we're coming to your party, how can we be in a wedding and your party on the same day?"

"Oh my party is at 6! You can make the wedding at 4!"

"Oh, okay. I'll call my brother and make sure it's okay." Tracy picked up the phone.

Kimberly and Aisha joined hands.

"This is great!"

"Yeah, but how are we going to pull this off without Tracy knowing the wedding is actually for you?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know. We'll cross that bridge." Kimberly finished her descriptions of the paintings. Mr. Hansen came out his office.

"So, my brother said it's okay that Amber be in the wedding. She is excited. He's dropping her off in a hour."

"Great, she can come with us to the bouquet then," Kimberly said.

"The bouquet? How do you know what Aisha's aunt wants?"

"She doesn't of course!" Aisha said staring at Kimberly.

"Right!" Kimberly smiled.

"But I do and since we're going to the wedding too.." Aisha explained. Tracy nodded.

"Oh sure. Wait, you're going to a wedding and your engagement party on the same day? Isn't that much?" Tracy asked.

"Uh, yeah. But it's okay!"

"Wow, I would be totally stressed out with my engagement party to even think about another person's wedding. You are good."

"I like to think so," Kimberly said nodding.

* * *

About 2 hours later

Kimberly was driving Aisha and lil Amber away from another Bridal Shop. Kimberly had searched and searched but couldn't find the right dress or flower girl dress. She did however find the perfect maid of honor dress for Aisha, and shoes. Plus, Kimberly ordered for the entire guests, family and friends in attendance to the _'_engagement party' some favors. She just hoped they arrive in 3 days like she asked. Kimberly brought mini candle gift box with "Tommy and Kimberly" and the date of the wedding as presents, along with dated butterfly bookmark, where the butterfly can detach and be planted in the garden in memory of the wedding.

"Where are we going now?" Amber asked.

"To another store," Kimberly said.

"But which store? We have been to 3 so far."

"Hush! We did find your something on the first shot, which was luck," Kimberly said.

"Yes but, it doesn't matter what I wear Kim. It's your wedding!"

"Are you getting married too?" Amber asked. Kimberly looked back first at Aisha for spilling the beans to Amber. She smiled at Amber.

"If I tell you something, can you promise me, you won't tell anyone?" Kimberly asked.

"But Daddy says I shouldn't keep secrets."

"This isn't a secret, more like a surprise."

"Oh, I love surprises then!"

"Me too," Kimberly said. "Aisha's aunt is not getting married."

"Oh, so I'm not going to be in the wedding?"

"Oh no, no, no! You are going to be in my wedding!" Amber smiled.

"So, I'm coming to your wedding and party too?" Amber asked.

"Actually, it's just a wedding party, but yes you are going to be in my wedding."

"Yay!"

"I'm happy you are happy, but remember, it's a surprise. No one else can know okay," Kimberly said.

"Okay."

"Promise me, you won't tell anyone..."

"I promise!"

"Good girl!" Aisha saw where Kimberly was heading as she took the highway uptown.

"We are not seriously going to the Disney Bridal Shop Kim," Aisha said.

"Why not?"

"Because… oh, forget it, it's your wedding." Kimberly smiled as she drove on the long drive up to the shop.

* * *

_AN: Thanks everybody, keep 'em reviews coming please... Next installment, _**The Wedding**, _yes, my favorite thing to do, (I really should be a wedding planner) Tommy and Kimberly's rush down that happy aisle, or will problems with Mrs. Oliver again slow them down?_

_Babyeee!_


	14. The Wedding

**Chapter 14: The Wedding**

**Enjoy!**

Kimberly was helping little Amber into her third dress of the afternoon. They came out to show Aisha. Amber was in a white spaghetti strap bodice tulle ball gown.

"Awwww… aren't you just darling!" Aisha bent down to her level.

"It looked better on the hanger."

"No still?" Aisha asked.

"I think it should somewhat go with your dress."

"But why? I thought flower girls should somewhat go more with the bride."

"Well, I want her to go with your dress more."

"But you can't possibly think to find my dress to match with any flower girl's dress."

"And why not?" Kimberly asked.

"It's a different store Kim."

"I don't care." After an hour, Kimberly had picked out Amber's dress, her shoes, tiara, and even some gloves. Kimberly decided she had put little Amber through enough shopping torture. She would go back with Aisha alone to find her wedding dress. Kimberly dropped Amber back at the Gallery for Tracy.

"Now, we're going to keep the dress and stuff with us, okay," Kimberly said bending down to Amber level as she fixed her spiral curls out her face. Kimberly loved Amber's hair. She wished she had a little girl like her to spoil. "All you have to do is wait until Saturday, okay?"

"Okay!"

"And remember, our little secret…" Kimberly held her finger to her lips. Amber smiled and did the same.

"You got it!"

"That's my flower girl!" Kimberly hugged Amber. Tracy came out from behind her desk. Amber ran over to her aunt.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" They waved Kimberly and Aisha off.

"Well, at least I got 2 things done today for the wedding!"

"Yeah, and at least we have 3 more days."

"Yeah, in 3 days I'll be married." Kimberly got into the car. She gasped. "I'm going to be married?"

* * *

Aisha decided to give Kimberly a spa day to relax after 2 straight days of stressing and pressing for this wedding. Plus, Zeke had started school this year. Her baby boy was growing up so fast and now in kindergarten. Tommy even had to drag Kimberly away that morning they first dropped Zeke off at school. Zeke was fine. He made friends quick, especially since he knew a few of the children from his camp activities over the summer. Kimberly was like any other mother, crying, unable to accept the fact that her baby was grown enough to handle things, well for today on his own. The wedding was just one more day away on Saturday, September 14th. Aisha had pulled some strings and got Kimberly this day spa with the works, called _'Heaven on Earth'_. _'Heaven on Earth'_ is three hours of blissful relaxation and then enjoy two of their famous signature treatments: The Supreme Massage focuses on three key areas; the Sun, Moon and Earth that uses luxurious Darphin oils to nourish and delight. The Supreme Facial is custom tailored to suit all skin types. Three different massage techniques used with special Darphin complexes, aromatic oils and creams. Equally luxurious and effective. Kimberly wanted this treatment set in this luxurious private room where she will be whisked away from the urban jungle to an urban oasis. To begin with a cleansing deluge shower and a de-stressing soak in a grand hot tub filled with essential oils and aromatic herbs.

No one, but Tommy, Kimberly, Aisha, Amber and Jason knew the party was going to be the wedding. Zeke still had no an idea, because Kimberly made Tommy swear not to tell him until that morning. Zeke though knew something was weird that he had to wear a matching suit with his father instead of what originally was planned. Kimberly just got done with her soaking, full body mask and wash down. She was ready for her full 60 minutes therapeutic body massage. Tommy found out where Kimberly was at for the day and went to crash her spa day. Since he was a good friend of the manager's son, they shared many classes together and were even partners doing some lab classes, Tommy was able to convince him to let him give his future wife the massage.

* * *

Kimberly walked her room. She smiled. It was so beautiful and smelled so great. There was soft classical music playing already. Kimberly saw the flower petals on the table and all around adding to the wonderful scent. She took off her robe and got onto the table naked. She put the white sheet across her bum, so she would at least be discreet with the masseuse came in. Kimberly rested her face on the towel in the headrest and sighed as she spread her arms over the edge of the table. Tommy smiled as he came into the room. He immediately turned up the music before walking over to the table. Tommy grabbed the warm oil, rubbing his hands together, so not to touch Kimberly with cold hands. Tommy started the massage, his hands on her lower back working upward together before spreading out across her shoulders and down her arms. Kimberly moaned softly. Tommy did that again, but this time as he moved across her shoulders, he came down her sides instead of her arms. Tommy's hands came together again, as he pressed a bit harder to the middle of Kim's back as he moved up to her shoulders.

"Is that too much?" Tommy whispered in Kim's ear. Kimberly's head pops up.

"Tommy?"

"Surprised!" Kimberly turned on the table with a shocked face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I should be the only one allowed to touch my wife."

"Well, I am not your wife yet."

"Tomorrow afternoon you will be…" Kimberly smiled. Tommy kissed her softly on the lips.

"That may be when tomorrow afternoon comes." Tommy smiled. "Well, come on then! Aisha is not paying 300 bucks for a few kisses I can get for free. Give me my hour massage tiger." Tommy laughed.

"Anything my wife wants."

"And do it right. I'm a woman, but not a wuss. So, don't be too soft."

"Will do, Beautiful." Tommy adjusted the towel from her butt as Tommy worked on Kim's feet first, as he moved up her calves and thighs. Tommy rubbed up the back of Kim's legs repeatedly applying warm oil. Tommy smiled at the moans coming from Kimberly. He knew he was doing something right. Tommy massaged Kim's ass at first as a joke, squeezing her cheeks, but surprising Kimberly found it as soothing as when Tommy was massaging her feet.

"Don't stop," Kimberly moaned as Tommy squeezed her butt cheeks again.

* * *

Tommy went to focusing on Kim's back massage the most, focusing on her lower back at first, rubbing over and over, before going back up the middle of her back over and over, one hand after the other. Tommy rubbed up Kim's spine, releasing tension. One hand after the other hand, Tommy moved along the sides of her spine, making sure to pay attention to both sides. Kimberly moaned louder. Tommy moved up a bit, taking his fingers over and over across her lower back softly. He moved up her back with that same technique. Tommy moved up to standing above Kim's head, as he focused on her upper back and shoulders. He worked with his thumbs applying a bit harder pressure to her shoulder blades and middle of her back.

When Tommy asked Kimberly to turn to her back, so he could massage her stomach and around her breasts, Kimberly reached up and kissed him. She had other ideas of another type of massage. Kimberly pulled Tommy on top of her on the table. Tommy laid on the table, with Kimberly sitting on top, the white sheet just at her lower back. Tommy was buried deep inside Kimberly as he caressed her naked back, while kissing her passionately on the lips. Kimberly pulled away, staring Tommy in the eyes as she sat up straight. Tommy closed his eyes as she kissed him softly on the lips. Her hands braced on his chest. Kimberly squeezed Tommy's chest as she rode his lap firmer than the slow, sensual and oh so passionately loving making she started with.

Tommy sat up, kissing her neck. Kimberly shook her head, causing her hair to fly wildly as Tommy switched sucking one side of her neck to the other side. Tommy grabbed a hold of Kim's ass, causing her to grind in his lap harder. Kimberly rose up on Tommy's lap. His mouth open around her breast, as he licked her nipple. When Tommy's lips closed around her nipple, Kimberly arched back. Tommy and Kimberly gripped hands, their fingers interlocked, as Kimberly rode against Tommy's lap. The notion that at any moment they could be discovered in not the best position excited each to the maximum. Tommy took Kimberly around the waist, as he suckled at her breasts. Tommy held Kim's butt, licking and tugging at her nipple. Tommy kissed around her breasts, as Kimberly moaned. The harder she moved, the closer to the end and bliss. Tommy arched up, as Kimberly cried out his name. They fell to the table hugging.

"God, I can't wait… and we will be the new Mr. And Mrs. Oliver."

"Took us long enough," Tommy said. Kimberly laughed.

"I guess it has, but better late than never."

"So true."

As Kimberly was getting her nails done, pink acrylic nails with white tips, so it would be one last thing she wouldn't have to deal with tomorrow before the wedding, Tommy did something all grooms are supposed to do. He called Kim's father. Tommy knew Kimberly and her father haven't talked since she found out she was pregnant with Zeke, but Tommy felt time had elapsed enough. Besides, Kimberly's mother was now back in the picture, why not her father as well. Mr. Hart was none to please to be called by Tommy, and he didn't care much about hearing about his daughter's engagement. However, Mr. Hart agreed to meet up with Tommy tomorrow morning. He was going to be in LA on business for his law firm and had some extra time. Tommy was happy at least Kim's father agreed to meet him; he didn't have to say yes.

* * *

Next Morning

Kimberly woke up to a bare bed. It was a beautiful morning in September. Kimberly moaned and felt up the bed to the pillow Tommy would have been asleep on. She found a letter. Kimberly turned to her back as she read the note.

_My Beautiful, _

_Good morning. I am so sorry I wasn't there to greet my beautiful bride with a kiss, but as you know it's tradition for the groom not to see the bride until she is walking down the aisle and as much as I like to tempt fate, I just couldn't do it. Besides, I have a few errands I have to do before the wedding. Man, Beautiful, can you believe it that by this afternoon we will be Mr. And Mrs. Oliver. I can't wait. So, you continue getting your sleep, though I know my beautiful bride doesn't need much more, you are all ready so beautiful, but rest up. We have so much ahead, so much excitement to come. And just remember, this will be the last morning you will ever wake to find me not there. I love you, see ya soon. _

_Forever Your Handsome Knight, _

_Tommy

* * *

_

Kimberly smiled as she finished Tommy's sweet letter. It was her wedding day and she couldn't be any happier. Kimberly was just about to close her eyes again, when her bedroom door flew open and a flash of a camera made her eyes flew open.

"Oh no you don't! It is your wedding day, we have shit to do!" Aisha yelled snapping another photos.

"Oh, it's too early! And what the heck are you doing with that camera?"

"Taking pictures of course Kim, duh!"

"But I want to sleep."

"It's 10! Tommy and Jason are finishing up the backyard. I can't believe we are having a backyard wedding with just 4 days of preparations."

"Yeah, pretty amazing! I can't believe Tommy was able to turn our backyard into this amazing spot for our wedding."

"And kept it cheap, but stunning. He turned a simple backyard with a pool into that gorgeous stage setting for your perfect day."

"Our day. And I will never forget what he did to make this day happen," Kimberly said. Tommy took the backyard, adding a pool spanning bridge to serve at the aisle, as the guest of nearly 100 could fit entirely in the yard. Kimberly sat up and saw Aisha's nail. "What the heck did you do your nails?"

"Oh, you don't like it?" Aisha showed Kimberly her French manicure nails with a flower design on each nail in pale pink with white center and white dots going around each flower. Aisha woke up when Tommy was leaving to pick up Jason to get her hair and nails done first, so she could help Kimberly most of the day. Aisha had her bangs recently done, with her hair pulled up into a bun. She wrapped it in a black silk scarf to keep it fresh for today.

"No, I love it! Where did you come up with the idea?"

"I only initially got the design on my ring finger, but it looked so good, I told the guy to put it on all my fingernails."

"Great idea."

"Well, we have to get our hair done, along with Amber's nails and hair."

"Why don't you go pick up Amber, come back here and get me?"

"Sounds like a great plan." Kimberly went to shower. Aisha left a small box for Kimberly as she showered. Kimberly came out from her shower, her hair up in a messy ponytail, since she knew she was getting it washed and trimmed at the shop. She saw the huge white box with a pink bow on her bed. She smiled and lifted the top. Kimberly pulled back the pink tissue paper and laughed. She found pink Tote bag with her name on it. Kimberly lifted the bag out the box since it was filled with goodies. Inside, it had a white "Bride" in rhinestone baseball cap and tee-shirt, white boy shorts that had "Got Husband" on the hip, "02" in pink, grey shorts, pink slippers, small bottle of Kim's favorite perfume, Estee Lauder, 'Beautiful'. Tommy had gotten it years ago, saying it was named after her. Kimberly sprayed a squirt on her wrist and sniffed it. She found a make-up bag for the wedding, lotions and her bridal corset and undies in a bag. Kimberly giggled. She had the best girlfriend in the world.

* * *

Aisha came back to the house beeping the horn. She couldn't believe Kimberly wasn't ready yet. Aisha had called when she was about to pull up on the block for Kimberly to hurry up down since the guys were in the back and Tommy wouldn't get a chance to peak and see her. Tommy and Jason had just finished putting the white cloth covers over all the chairs and the bows. The only thing left were the small baskets of flower petals to toss at the bride and groom at the end. Jason wiped his sweaty forehead. He couldn't believe his bro was getting married finally. Kimberly had expressed she always wanted a Roman style wedding. So, Jason and Tommy had to quickly find this Roman like altar arch stage where Tommy and Kimberly would stand and exchange vows. Plus they had to paint it white of course to go with the white covered chairs with pink and purple bows. Aisha rushed inside to get Kimberly, who was finishing up the packing for all the favors for the family and friends.

"Why aren't you ready?"

"Just like 20 more bags to finish," Kimberly said.

"Girl we have to hurry it's almost 11, you and Amber have appointments!"

"I'm coming. Help me finish the gift bags and we can go!" Aisha did and they put them into boxes to go in the limo when they go to the banquet hall reception hall. Kimberly would be stopping by after she got her hair done to make sure everything was going nicely there and finish with any last minute preparations. After Kimberly left with Aisha and Amber, Tim arrived with Zeke. He had taken him last night to give Kim and Tommy a hand, knowing they had much to do with the engagement party at 5 and he hadn't seen Zeke in months. Tommy had spent the better part of the morning trying to convince Kim's father to come by for the wedding, but he declined. Mr. Hart knew he wouldn't be welcome, but Tommy felt it would the exact opposite if he came. Tommy knew he didn't have much time, so left the invitation just in case.

* * *

Tim knocked on the front door, but no one answered. Tim and Zeke could hear the radio though, so they walked around the back to the yard and found the set up.

"What the heck is going on here?" Tim asked. Tommy and Jason looked up after finishing some bows. "Oh my gosh! You two are getting married!" Tommy smiled.

"Hey Tim, or should I say, brother in-law."

"I'm going to kill Kim!"

"Mommy and Daddy are getting married?"

"Surprise!"

* * *

Kimberly was upset, and seriously stressing out. She was running behind time. Though she had set up with a hair appointment, she was pushed back until way past noon before they started on her. Lucky they didn't have to do much with Amber's hair. Her hair was naturally spiral, springy curls, so they just washed, rolled it up and dried it nicely under the hair dryer, while doing her nails too. Since this wedding was to be a once in a lifetime, Kimberly made sure her hair looked fabulous. She got a nice wash and trim and decided on simple and graceful. Because her hair was long, she went with just-loose-enough curls, left hanging around her face. The hairdresser put Kim's veil into her hair after finishing her curls and sweeping one side away from her hair, finishing up with some pins just to see what it all would look like.

"Wow you look beautiful," Amber said as Kimberly stood up.

"Thanks." Aisha made sure the veil didn't hit the ground as they walked out the shop. They had to make a stop to pick up the dresses after getting a final press. Kimberly was waiting in the car with Amber, but after 15 minutes, Aisha hadn't come back.

"Come on." Kimberly took Amber's hand, holding her veil in the other as they went into the shop. "What's going on?"

"Your dress is still not ready!"

"This is ridiculous! Oh man! I will never be able to live this down if I'm the one late for the wedding!" Kimberly already got the call from Tommy; everything was finished in the backyard. He was heading to his place to get ready with Jason, Zeke and Tim. Tim was mad that his sister almost let him come to the wedding in slacks. He rushed to find a rental tux for today, since he knew Kimberly needed someone to walk her down the aisle.

"Oh, sweetie, it's your wedding day, you are allowed to be a bit late."

"A bit Aisha! We are behind schedule!"

"It's only 2. The wedding is not scheduled until 4."

"I want my dress now!" Kimberly cried out. She still had to stop by the flower shop to pick up all the flowers. Kimberly called Tommy to make Jason go get the flowers.

_"Are we running behind schedule Kim?" Tommy teased. _

"Shut up and make sure my flowers get to the house before I do."

_"Right away Beautiful."

* * *

_

45 minutes later

Tommy was attempting to fix his tie in the mirror, when Jason came in. Since Tim was out getting his suit, Jason asked him to stop by to pick up the flowers. Tommy's hands were shaking a bit too much to get his tie looped around correctly. Jason laughed.

"What's wrong bro?"

"Stupid tie!"

"Not the tie, just nerves bro," Jason taking the tie.

"Where's Zeke?"

"Downstairs, I gave him a job."

"What is?"

"Guarding the rings." Tommy laughed. "And Tim should be finished with his tux soon, and then he'll get the flowers and we'll be back to the house way before 3."

"Good, good… I can't believe this day has final come man. I have been dreaming of this day since…"

"Since Kimberly first asked you out, I know." Jason and Tommy laughed.

"She didn't ask me out…"

"Right. That girl called you 'cute' from first glance. Here I was about to kick your ass…"

"You could never kick my ass bro…"

"Well, I did once, almost twice," Jason said smiling.

"Both times evil was involved, I was too consumed with evil I wasn't fighting straight and the second, I was more concerned with saving your sorry evil ass to think about hurting you." Jason laughed.

"Well, I think if you can make a girl faint, like the way you made Kimberly faint when she saw you as the white ranger. You two are meant for each other, 2 of my craziest friends. No one else should suffer with one of you." Tommy laughed.

"Oh, is that right!"

"Yes, that's right!" Tommy and Jason faked like they were fighting, exchanging soft punches before wrestling a bit. Kidding wrestling turned serious as the two were trying to take the other down.

"Dad! Uncle Tim just pulled up!" Tommy had Jason in a headlock, with Jason moments from lifting Tommy up and dropping him down to the bed.

"We better stop, Kim would kill me if I made her man look disheveled before the wedding."

"You're right." Tommy fixed his jacket and pink tie after letting Jason so. "How do I look?"

"Do you really want my comment… I mean, you are cute in all for a guy, but just not my taste…" Tommy shoved Jason.

"Bro!" Jason smiled.

"Like a man ready to get married."

"Great."

* * *

Tim and Jason were to stand, hand out the invitations, greet and take the family and friends around the side of the house into the backyard where the wedding would be held. With the guest list of family, best friends, former ranger teams throughout the past years since Tommy left the power, and their family, Kimberly's gold medal women's gymnastic team and their families, co-workers, college friends and other associated, Tim and Jason knew they would have a job to get the place settled for the wedding.

It was just about 3 pm, so they had time before the guests would begin to arrive. Zeke had been upstairs with the ladies, until Aisha sent him downstairs to be with his father while they got dressed. Aisha also sent him downstairs with Kim's bouquet to put in the fridge after Kimberly checked the flowers to make sure it was exactly what she wanted.

"Now, keep my flowers safe baby, watch over them for me," Kimberly said before going to fix her make-up. Zeke carried his mother and Aisha's flowers downstairs.

"Of course Mommy," Zeke said. Aisha wanted Kimberly's make-up to be a Hollywood 40's old time style with bold red lips and dramatic black lined eyes.

Kim's mother arrived at the same time as Tommy's parents. Jason took them around back, not thinking Tommy would mind.

"Why are you two in suits, I didn't think this engagement party required everyone to be so formal?" Kimberly's mother asked.

"Uh Mom, you might want to have a drink before…" Mrs. Oliver gasped as she sees the white chairs and white aisle. Tim handed his mother the white envelope with the pink inset, and found the white picture frame wedding invitation with romantic eye-catching pearl corners. Kim's mother gasps as she reads the card.

"You are not serious!" Tommy came outside dressed much like Jason, in his tuxedo with Zeke matching as well since Kimberly was upstairs still getting dressed.

"Oh, hello Mother, Dad… Mrs. Dumas…I am so happy you all are the first ones here to see the surprise." Tommy was smiling dressed in his black tuxedo with pink tie and vest.

"You two had better not be getting married!"

"Mother!"

"This is supposed to be an engagement party, not a wedding!"

"Mother, Kimberly and I are getting married this afternoon, very soon actually," Tommy said looking at his brand new, Rolex watch Jason brought him. The funny thing, Tommy brought Jason a watch too as a gift for being his best man so late notice.

"No! You two are not ready!"

"This is not up for discussion Mom!"

"It is too soon son, why not take some time and…"

"No Mom! Kimberly and I have waited long enough. This wedding is happening with or without you!"

"You are not ready!"

"I am more than ready… Kimberly and I…"

"No, son, listen to me, a wedding is something you have to plan out and.."

"Yes, I know! And we have! Everything is set for a perfect wedding!" Mrs. Oliver walked away going inside the house. More and More guests started arriving, shocked about the engagement party turning into a wedding. Tommy and Kimberly celebration of a marriage, stunned their family and friends, but it was a happy surprise to find the place set-up for a wedding.

* * *

Kimberly was looking out the window with Aisha though buttoning up little Amber in her dress. It was Aisha to first get dressed, and then it would Amber and finally Kim. Aisha would snap pictures every so often since Kimberly first woke up. She wanted Kimberly to always have pictures to remember this day. Kimberly had heard Mrs. Oliver's rant over the party becoming a wedding as she was helping Amber into her white off-the-shoulder ballerina dress with full tulle skirt and pink detachable pleated sash at the waist. Amber look so adorable in her white dress and black springy curls right at her shoulders.

"Can you believe that…." Tommy looked up and almost caught a glimpse of Kimberly, but she was quick, moving away from the window. Aisha followed, walking away from the window too.

"Kimberly…" Aisha warned, attempting to cover Amber's ears.

"Witch of a mother! She is not going to ruin my wedding day! I will…"

"You will do nothing, now help me with Amber's shoes." Aisha stood dressed in a pink beaded Chiffon, strapless gown with a beaded, asymmetric front overskirt that is tied at the side portion. Kimberly sighed and adjusted the knot to her white robe before bending down to put Amber's shoes on since Aisha was in her dress. Aisha put on the child's hair wreath with pink ribbons and white satin flowers.

"Oh, there is something I want to give you," Kimberly said going to her dresser. She pulled out a small black box.

"Give me? Kimberly…" Aisha opened and found these pearl and crystal linear earrings. She gasped. "Oh my gosh… but, I'm supposed to get you gifts, not the other way around." Kimberly smiled.

"A bride should always treat her maid of honor as well."

* * *

Aisha had thrown Kimberly a last minute party while she was getting her hair done. Since Kimberly hadn't wanted any type of jewelry or tiara, saying her veil and dress were enough, Aisha had to be creative. She brought Kimberly this white elongated clutch bag with crystals and inside Aisha put a personalized Heart trinket box, Kim's name (Kimberly Oliver) and the wedding date on top. That was Kim's something new. Kimberly opened the box and found a seashell painted in yellow and pink. Kimberly lifted it and found the picture of the two of them taken a few days after Aisha took the power from Trini with a pair of Aisha's grandmother's pearl earrings. That was Kim's something old. And though Kimberly didn't want jewelry, Aisha knew a girl needs a pair of pearl earrings to wear for the wedding for luck. Then, Kimberly found a tube of lipstick. It was Aisha's favorite color to wear. Kimberly had wondered why her make-up bag was missing lipstick, just a shiny lipgloss.

"I borrowed this from you years ago, but I'm sorry to say I used it all up before I could return it, so I brought another stick intending to give it back but I never did still. I loved this color, this lipstick color has always brought me luck so, I want you to wear it. Use it for today" Kimberly read the stick.

"Siren Song Red." Kimberly laughed. "I actually borrowed this color from Trini and I never gave it back to her. That tube you took, was hers…"

"Well, you see, Trini is always with us." Kimberly nodded and hugged Aisha. That was Kim's something borrowed, and Kim's something blue was a handkerchief with her name embroidered in pink. Kimberly loved how it all fitted perfectly in her clutch bag.

* * *

Aisha put on the earrings and was completely ready for the wedding with her hair held up with a matching headscarf. Kimberly snapped a picture after Aisha went downstairs to retrieve her bouquet and take the picture properly. Amber was next to have pictures taken, as she stood holding her white basket.

"Okay, let's get you ready." All of sudden, the bedroom door opened. Mrs. Oliver was standing there.

"Oh no," Kimberly groaned.

"This cannot be happening, why are you two in such a rush to be married, are you pregnant?"

"God no!"

"This why the rush?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"I don't see this as a rush, Tommy and I love each other, what is wrong about us wanting to be married?!"

"Why don't I go take Amber to chill with Zeke for a bit," Aisha said, grabbing Amber's hand and walking to the door.

"NO! Mrs. Oliver, if you would kindly remove yourself from my bedroom so I can get ready," Kimberly said walking over to her wedding gown. "I have a wedding to get to."

"No! It's, it's too soon!" Aisha quickly sneaked out with Amber. She saw Mrs. Dumas standing right there. She motioned for Amber to come to her and she would take her downstairs, allowing Aisha to stay near the door in case things got out of hands. Aisha let Amber go to Kim's mother.

"For who, you?! Well, you know what, I don't care!" Mrs. Oliver went to stand before Kimberly, pleading her case as she took her by the shoulders.

"Kimberly, if you would just listen to me…"

"I will not listen to you! You are trying to ruin the wedding! My wedding day!" Kimberly yelled pulling away from Mrs. Oliver's grasp.

"I don't want to ruin today for you! But, but I know that this is just too soon, you two have barely been together for a few months now, why not wait and…"

"Why do you hate me so much?!" Kimberly asked with tears in her eyes. Mrs. Oliver looked at Kimberly. She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't, I don't hate you."

"Yeah right! I know you do. But what I don't know, is what have I ever done to you to make you hate me so much?!"

"I don't hate you, Kimberly."

"Yes, yes you do!" Kimberly yelled crying.

"It's not that!"

"Then what is it? Why can't I marry your son?"

"I just don't think you two are completely ready for what being married really means. You two are acting like love is enough!"

"And why can't it be?"

"There are financially reasons for the start… And, and you two haven't even lived together long enough to see if…"

"We don't need to live together to know if we should be married! We have a son, it's time."

"You two are acting like teenagers all over again! That everything in the world is okay, as long as you two have one another. And love is not…"

"I know love is not that easy or simple. Tommy and I aren't fools."

"And what about Zeke?"

"What about Zeke, he couldn't be any more happier than today, knowing his parents are committing themselves to a wedding, the wedding!"

"Have you two thought about what happens if…"

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you are even going there!" Mrs. Oliver sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to suggest that…"

"Tommy and I are not breaking up again!"

"You have before..."

"Because of you! Because of your interference!" Kimberly shouted pointing her finger at Mrs. Olivers. "Your actions and your interference had done enough to try and ruin Tommy and mine relationship…and I'm sick of it."

"Excuse me."

" I cannot, I will not go through my life fighting with you. I know I will never be enough for Tommy in your eyes, but I…" Kimberly sat down and cried. "But I…"

"He loves you."

"What?" Mrs. Oliver took a seat with Kimberly.

"He loves you, does everything for you and you have been everything to him since you two first met." Kimberly didn't understand what Mrs. Oliver was saying.

"And what, that upsets you?"

"I'm his mother and… And he doesn't need me anymore." Mrs. Oliver bowed her head.

"Tommy will always need you. You are his mother; nothing I can do will ever change that. And I won't ever…"

"I know you won't. I know your heart. But I feel like, like I'm being pushed out the way…I just want my son to be happy and…"

"What makes you think he isn't?" Kimberly asked lifting Mrs. Oliver by the chin. "You're Zeke's grandmother, how could I ever push you out the way. You mean so much to that little boy, I wouldn't dare take you away from him. He loves his Grandmother and so do I. I mean, when my mother left for Paris, I always felt like you and Aisha's mother were my mothers, women I could and I should look up to. Women I would be honored to have learned from. But I hate fighting with you, I hate having this nasty, hateful anger towards you…."

"I hate fighting with you too. And I know it's my fault we do fight, I'm just not used to someone being so important to Tommy. This was never about you, Kim. It's me. I've been so afraid of losing him, he's my little boy, even though he's not little any more." Mrs. Oliver started crying. Kimberly hugged her.

"You're so important to Tommy…."

"Not like you. I don't make him smile like you do. I don't think any other girl in his life ever has. I guess you find that silly, a mother jealous and scared of her son finding his true love."

"I don't think it's silly you love your son so much and would do anything to protect him, just like I would with Zeke."

"But I don't need to protect him from you." Kimberly nodded. "I'm sorry if I ruined some of the happiness from today. And you never needed my approval to marry my son. I know you love him."

"I won't hurt him again. I love Tommy too much to ever do that again."

"I know. I knew then, and I know now. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." The ladies hugged. Aisha knocked on the door. She poked her head inside.

"Uh, Kim, it's getting close to 3:30."

"Oh right!" Kimberly stood up. Aisha and Kim's mother came back into the bedroom with Amber.

"Oh, let me get out of your way, you have a wedding to get dressed for."

"No, stay please. I could use all the extra hands." Mrs. Oliver smiled.

* * *

All the guest had arrived just before 4 pm, since they all got the last minute changes. They are all surprised to find themselves pushed to the backyard by Jason and Tim, and they find rows of white covered chair with a pink and purple bows across the back of the rows of chairs, with flower petals buckets under each chair. Tommy was talking with the priest inside, as Zeke got Kim's bouquet from the fridge. He knew his mother should be ready for them soon.

"Son, where's the rings?"

"Oh!" Zeke took the bouquet with him as he went to find Jason, who was holding the golden bands for Zeke to be put on the pillow.

With the ladies and Amber sitting either on the bed or in a chair, Kimberly comes out from behind her dressing stand dressed in a strapless satin, white A-line gown, with a full tulle skirt underneath, white silk closed toe 3 inch heel slingback shoes with ribbon bow detailing. She looked like a goddess in her wedding gown with her veil behind her. Aisha snapped some photos with a smile.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Kim's mother said standing up and going to Kimberly.

"Thanks Mom. I need a little help with the zipper."

"It would be my pleasure." Kimberly placed her hand on her stomach, while holding still as her mother zipped her close. She finally set. Aisha fixed Kim's hair, keeping the curls fresh with another spray. Kim's phone went off.

"That's the signal, all the guests have arrived," Aisha said.

"Okay, I'm ready too." Aisha finished a touch-up of Kim's make-up as the mothers fixed the veil perfectly around Kimberly.

"Okay, is everyone set?" Aisha picked up the Amber's basket filled with flower petals. Amber took it. Aisha picked up her maid of honor cascading bouquet, pink stephanotis blooms, pink ribbon loops accent this bed of white roses perched upon a white lacy collar.

"Where are my roses!" Kimberly asked looking around.

"Oh, I put them in the fridge remember, I'll be right back," Aisha ran downstairs. She frantically searched the fridge, but couldn't find Kim's bouquet. Aisha searched around the fridge, but there was no roses bouquet. She raced back upstairs.

"Uh, you're going to hate me."

"Why?"

"Your roses are gone."

"What?!"

* * *

Jason came upstairs after 10 minutes and the ladies still weren't downstairs. He knew Tommy had used his cell phone to call the house, which was the signal that it was time to start the wedding. It was just turning 4 pm.

"What's the hold up ladies, the priest has already walked down the aisle and Tommy is moments from going too."

"Kim's bouquet is missing."

"What?"

"Where the hell are my roses!"

All of a sudden, the door opened. Zeke stood there, holding Kim's bouquet of white and pink roses, and purple stephanotis hand tied with a luxurious white satin ribbon which is adorned with pins on the handle, and an organza bow with satin edges. He came over to his mother, holding the huge bouquet up to his mother. Kimberly smiled. She picked up her dress and went over to Zeke.

"You told me to keep them safe Mommy." Kimberly bent down to him with a smile. She brushed her son's hair from his face and kissed his forehead.

"I did baby." Before today, Zeke officially got to have his name switched for the wedding. His name became Thomas Zeke Hart Oliver.

"Well, let's go then!"

"Don't cry too much," Mrs. Oliver warned.

"I'll try." Mrs. Oliver kissed Kimberly on the cheek. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you."

"See ya down the aisle baby." Kim's mother kissed Kimberly on both cheeks.

"Thanks Mom. I love you. Thanks for being here."

"There is no better place I want to be." Tim came into the room. Music had started, which meant the priest was set up at the top of the altar.

"Come on ladies, everyone is in their seats." Kim's mother tried to fix the veil though it was fine.

"Oh, okay… you look gorgeous!" Kim's mother blew kisses as she left with Mrs. Oliver.

"Need a hand sis?" Tim smiled.

"Just get Mom to her seat."

"It would be my honor." Kimberly smiled. Tim followed behind the mothers.

"Okay people, let's line up!" They all traveled down the stairs. The photographer took photos as Kimberly came down the stairs, along with the camera guy filming away as soon as the door opened. The other camera guy was outside with the ceremony.

* * *

Tommy's parents walked down the aisle first followed by Kim's mother with Tim, Kim's brother as they took the final empty seats up front. Tommy took a deep breath before walking down the aisle by himself. Kimberly finally came down the stairs with Aisha holding up her train up. Amber and Zeke were walking side by side.

"Good luck sis," Jason said kissing her cheek before walking down the aisle by himself as well. A white curtain shielded anyone from seeing inside the house. Tommy and Jason exchanged smiles as they stood side by side. Aisha turned back to Kimberly as Zeke came outside next holding the 2 gold bands on a white pillow. Tommy patted his son's head as he went to stand next to Jason. Aisha saw Kimberly was still wearing her engagement ring.

"Oh, give me that!"

"Oh man! I almost forgot!" Aisha quickly grabbed Kim's hand and took the ring. "Tommy has truly become a bad influence on me." Aisha laughed.

"You'll get it back afterwards."

"Just keep it safe." Aisha nodded, putting it securely inside her bouquet.

* * *

Everyone awed as Amber came down the aisle, tossing flower petals to the ground with grace. Tracy and her father snapped photos of their sweet little girl. Aisha followed Amber, smiling the whole way down. The music then changed from the classical harp music of the beautiful of the Bach Prelude in C major to the wedding march, "Here Comes the Bride" lead by the violin in classical band. Everyone stood up knowing the bride was moments from appearing.

"You ready?" The cameraman asked.

"I have never been more ready for anything else in my entire life."

"Good, because you look beautiful." Kimberly smiled. The cameraman walked away while filming.

"Thanks." The white curtain was pulled aside as Kimberly came out the house into the backyard. She said a silent prayer, squeezing her bouquet of roses tight against her chest and stomach as she walked slowly down the aisle, all eyes on her. Normally, Kimberly would feel a bit self-conscious with so many people staring at her, but she was used to it having done plenty of things in her life to have an audience. With everyone staring at Kimberly, she just stared straight ahead, locked on the most handsome man in the yard. Tommy and Kimberly eyes locked on to each other as if no one and nothing else was around. Tommy smiled, Kimberly looked so beautiful coming toward him in her white wedding gown. It was like a dream he has had even before he even knew Kimberly existed. He has always seen this beautiful woman walking toward him. He always knew they were meant to be together because of that. Kimberly carried a huge smile on her face, as she stared completely at Tommy. She took her steps slowly, enjoying every moment of this walk down the aisle. Kimberly finally came up to Tommy. They both smiled again. Tommy held his hand out for Kimberly. She took it after handing over her roses to Aisha. Tommy and Kimberly held hands tightly staring at each other. They mouth their 'I love you's to each other before turning to look at the priest.

"Welcome my children, welcome to all the family, friends, and guests that are here to join together of these two amazing individuals in holy matrimony. Their love is a gift of God's love and those who live in God, live in love. We are gathered here to celebrate and witness the joy of the blessing this marriage will bring. Let us pray…"

* * *

_AN: Thanks everybody for the reviews. Keep 'em coming please! Next chapter _**The Reception**, _what happens to the wedding reception, when the bride has to be rushed to the hospital after the first dance... tune in next time to find out._

_Babyee! _


	15. The Reception

**Chapter 15: The Reception**

**Enjoy!**

Kimberly turned her stare from outside the limo window back to Tommy, her husband. Wow, finally, they were married. Tommy had his arm draped around Kimberly, as they were minutes from the Grand Hall where their wedding reception would be held shortly. Tommy had just finished helping Kimberly with her silver flower to sweep some hair from her face to the side. Aisha, Zeke, and the others were in the other limo that left before them. Kimberly and Tommy let the guests leave for the reception first of course, as the wedding party took pictures around the beautiful setting of their backyard. Kimberly smiled with her in laws and her mother, though a part of her missing her father standing beside her like Mr. Oliver was. Aisha handed Kimberly back her engagement ring.

"I kept it safe," Aisha said to Kimberly. Kimberly smiled sliding her diamond ring back on. After 20 minutes, Kimberly wanted another roll of pictures of just Tommy and herself before they would head to the reception. Aisha left in the first limo with the others. They had to wait a bit, as Kimberly wanted pictures with the 3 of them, Zeke, Tommy and herself, then she let Zeke head on to the reception. Kimberly was looking out the window briefly before turning her attention back to Tommy. Tommy did the same. Kimberly smiled at him.

"Can you believe it?"

"Believe that we are married? Pretty much yeah," Tommy said. "I was meant for you." Kimberly smiled again. She reached over and kissed Tommy playfully on the lips.

"I'm so happy Mr. Oliver."

"Well, I am glad Mrs. Oliver."

Everyone had gathered to the reception's Grand Hall awaiting the bride and groom to make their first appearance as newlywed couple. The Bridal party was introduced. The Grand Hall never looked more beautiful than for this wedding reception. There were white tables all around with, black runners and white chairs just like the white chairs with purple and pink bows like at the wedding. Kimberly and Tommy didn't want to assign setting arrangements, but did feel the immediate family, parents and best friends deserved the first few tables before the main table where the bride and groom would sit. On each tables, there was a huge white roses centerpieces, with either a pink or purple rose center, with white large square plates each eat seat, silver utensils, black centerpiece tray, with purple grapes and dark purple grapes, plums, eggplants and limes. Purple napkins, people's names put on limes. Purple candles, purple bowls, with limes in the center, green pitcher, green glasses. Kimberly didn't want to go all girly with her favorite color pink, so chose the exotic color of purples to bring out the white roses. Aisha's idea for an engagement dinner, little did she know at the time it would be their wedding reception.

Everyone is handed out a glass of champagne when the couple is moments from stepping inside the Hall. Kimberly and Tommy come into the Grand Hall to a rousing ovation. Aisha quickly handed them a glass of champagne.

"To Tommy and Kimberly!" Everyone repeated. "Tommy and Kimberly!

"Here, here!" Everyone toast to the couple allowing them to drink before they drank as well. Aisha raised her hand to the DJ. She knew Tommy and Kimberly wanted to get the first dance out the way, so everyone can get up and boggle while the food gets made. The DJ started up the first song after playing nothing but piano, soft classical music as everyone got settled inside the grand plaza. Kimberly recognized the opening music.

"Oh Tommy, our song, come let's dance!" Kimberly said after pulling the glass from his lips, Tommy wasn't even done with his sip, when Kimberly handed their glasses over to Aisha while dragging Tommy with her to the dance floor.

All the guest stood around watching the happy couple first dance to the song, "From This Moment" by Shania Twain and Bryan White.

_I just swear that I'll always be there._

_I'd give anything_

_And everything_

_And I will always care._

_Through weakness and strength,_

_Happiness and sorrow,_

_For better or worse, I will love you_

_With every beat of my heart_

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_I can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give From this moment_

_I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment on

* * *

_

As newly married couple shared their first dance together, the party hits a snag. Tommy and Kimberly were sharing sweet peaks here and there, just because, with the photographers snapping away. Kimberly got flashed in the eyes with a camera. As she tried to shake the spots out of her head, Kimberly starts feeling weird. Tommy looked at Kimberly, but she smiled up at him. Tommy smiled back, kissing her again. As the song was ending, Kimberly slightly pulled away. She shook her head.

"Tommy… I…" Kimberly faints. Tommy quickly caught her, with gasps around the Hall.

"Kim… Kimberly!" Tommy bent down to one knee, holding Kimberly against him. The music immediately came to a halt. "Kim!" Tommy patted her face.

"Mommy!" Zeke ran over with the others. "Mommy!"

"Zeke, hold back a second," Jason said taking the small boy by the chest to stop him.

"Dad! What's wrong with Mommy?" Tommy looked up at everyone's worried face. He couldn't answer them as he looked back down at Kimberly.

"Everyone stay here," Tommy lifted Kimberly into his arms.

"Wait, we'll come with…" Aisha stepped forward to help Tommy.

"No!" Tommy turned his back to Aisha. "Just keep everyone here and happy! Try and, try to stall for a while." Tommy turned to everyone holding Kimberly securely.

"But Tommy…"

"If we're not back in an hour, start feeding everyone."

"Dad, I want to…"

"Zeke, stay here! Your mother is fine, just needs some air."

"You will take her to the hospital right?" Kim's mother asked. Tommy just about flew out the Grand Hall carrying Kimberly.

* * *

Tommy knew they spent enough money on this Hall not to waste it. Tommy rushed to the limo, shouted out orders to go to the hospital as fast as possible. Aisha and Jason went to stall the catering staff. Aisha was able to talk to the chefs to hold back until they get a definitive word on Kim's condition. It was just 5:30, so no rush on dinner, besides there was enough appetizers and champagne flowing around for everyone to enjoy themselves while they wait. Though everyone's thoughts were on the bride.

Tommy didn't even wait for the limo driver to open the door. It worried him that Kimberly hadn't woken since she fainted. If it was just a fainting spell, she would be awake after a few minutes. Tommy knew something was wrong. He shot out the limo as soon as it came to a stop right outside the emergency doors of the 'Christ Hospital'. Tommy rushed inside the door.

"He-help! Help me! Someone help my wife!" Tommy shouted. A few nurses looked up from their station before rushing over to Tommy. A doctor came running over. The hospital was in the middle of switching staff, with the new nurses and doctors about to go on the clock for the night shift when Tommy came inside.

"What's the problem sir?"

"We were dancing, and she just fainted!"

"We need a gurney over here," The doctor yelled back, bringing his stethoscope to Kim's chest to listen to her heartbeat. He shined his flashlight into her forced opened eyes. "She was dancing you said?"

"Yeah, our first dance." The gurney bed was rolled quickly over to them. Tommy was taken aside to fill out some paperwork while the doctor and nurses examine Kimberly a bit more in dept.

* * *

Kimberly was sitting up in her hospital bed, with Tommy right beside her, rubbing her head and back. She was still in her wedding dress. Kimberly woke up as she was being wheeled into a room. She came to wondering who all the people staring around her were.

"Wha, what's going on?"

"You passed out Beautiful."

"Oh, it was so hot and…"

"Let's us make sir ma'am."

"No, I… I'm fine…"

"Kimberly, just let them check you out, okay."

"Okay. But be careful with the dress! I want still look good at the party when I get out of here," Kimberly warns the hospital staff. The nurses smiled.

"I assure you we will." Kimberly got transferred into a more private room.

* * *

It had been 20 minutes since the doctor had the nurse draw some blood from Kim's arm after a BP test came back somewhat abnormal. Kimberly sighed.

"What's taking so long?" Kimberly groaned.

"The doctors will be back soon."

"I just hadn't eaten anything but the half cream cheese bagel I took from Aisha at the shop. So, I got light-headed. I'm fine now, let's go!"

"Let's let the doctor tell us that first Beautiful."

"But I'm missing my wedding reception," Kimberly whined. Tommy smiled. Just then, the doctor came in with his clipboard. It wasn't the same doctor at the beginning, but a new doctor.

"Oliver Kim?" Kimberly looked at Tommy. Tommy shrugged.

"What, we are married, better get used to hearing your new name." The doctor smiled. "How's my wife Doctor?"

"Well, I have gone over all your tests with the other doctor since we got them back and…"

"Am I pregnant?" Kimberly asked. Tommy quickly looked at Kimberly then back at the doctor. The doctor smiled.

"I wish I could say yes, but no, the test came back negative for pregnancy. And all your other tests came back normal and healthy, just a low BP, so I can honestly chalk up your fainting spell to the over-excitement of your wedding. Your blood alcohol level was basically normal and…"

"Yeah, I barely had but a sip of champagne," Kimberly said. "Wow, I just figured, fainting… I only did that with Zeke in the beginning…I'm sorry." Kimberly looked at Tommy.

"No, we'll have another baby."

"I'm going to get your release papers, and you two can head back to your wedding."

"Thanks." The doctor left.

* * *

After 10 minutes, Kimberly and Tommy were waving goodbye to the hospital and their staff, thanking them for all their help. Kimberly and Tommy walked to their limo that was waiting outside. Tommy was so happy Kimberly was okay, he forgot to call and warn the others they would be returning shortly. Inside the hospital, a doctor was walking over to another patient in a room next to where Kim's room was.

"Well… Oliver Kim, you are pregnant." The doctor walked into the room and found an elderly man laying in his bed with his wife and kids staring back at the doctor.

"Excuse me?"

* * *

Back at the party, Zack had gotten everyone up dancing, as he lead the group, teaching them dance moves. Kimberly and Tommy could hear "Thriller" blaring from the Grand Hall.

_It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark_

_Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart_

_You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It_

_You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes,_

_You're Paralyzed_

_Chorus_

_'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night_

_And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About_

_Strike_

_You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night_

_You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller_

_Tonight_

"Oh no! They are doing "Thriller" without us!" Kimberly and Tommy opened the doors to find mostly everyone in a group, dancing the steps to the famous Michael Jackson song. Zeke looked up. Zack had spent the better part of the last hour showing the moves and teaching them before the final dance off.

_You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run_

_You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun_

_You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just_

_Imagination_

_But All The While You Hear The Creature Creepin' Up_

_Behind_

_You're Out Of Time_

"Mommy!" Zeke raced over to his parent. "Mom! Dad!" Kimberly lifted Zeke into a big hug. The DJ stopped the music instantly. Everyone turned and started clapping as the couple returned.

"Oh baby!"

"Kim! Tommy! You're back!" Aisha raced over to them.

"Are you okay Mommy?"

"Better than okay." Kimberly put Zeke down.

"Are you okay?" Aisha asked hugging Kimberly tight. "What's wrong? Why did you faint? Are you pregnant?" Kimberly laughed.

"Nothing, I'm fine! And not pregnant! Sorry to have scared everyone! Let's get back to dancing!" The DJ waved and cranked the music up higher going back to the last verse, as Kimberly and Tommy started dancing as well.

_'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night_

_There Ain't No Second Chance Against The Thing With_

_Forty Eyes_

_You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night_

_You're Fighting For Your Life Inside Of Killer, Thriller Tonight_

_Bridge:_

_Night Creatures Call_

_And The Dead Start To Walk In Their Masquerade_

_There's No Escapin' The Jaws Of The Alien This Time_

_(They're Open Wide)_

_This Is The End Of Your Life_

_They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side_

_They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial_

_Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together_

_All Thru The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen,_

_I'll Make You See_

_That This Is Thriller, Thriller Night_

_'Cause I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Dare To Try_

_Girl, This Is Thriller, Thriller Night_

_So Let Me Hold You Tight And Share A Killer, Diller, Chiller_

_Thriller Here Tonight repeat_

_Rap Performed By Vincent Price:_

_Darkness Falls Across The Land_

_The Midnite Hour Is Close At Hand_

_Creatures Crawl In Search Of Blood_

_To Terrorize Y'awl's Neighborhood_

_And Whosoever Shall Be Found_

_Without The Soul For Getting Down_

_Must Stand And Face The Hounds Of Hell_

_And Rot Inside A Corpse's Shell_

_That This Is Thriller, Thriller Night _

_This Is Thriller, Thriller Night_

_The Foulest Stench Is In The Air_

_The Funk Of Forty Thousand Years_

_And Grizzly Ghouls From Every Tomb_

_Are Closing In To Seal Your Doom_

_And Though You Fight To Stay Alive_

_Your Body Starts To Shiver_

_For No Mere Mortal Can Resist_

_The Evil Of The Thriller

* * *

_

With the music started over again, it gave Kimberly and Tommy a chance to dance again. Everyone moved in sync to the dance steps Zack showed, some adding their own funky twist, like Tommy, stealing some MJ's greatest dance moves. Singing along with Michael Jackson, as he danced. Kimberly couldn't help but laugh, as she lifted her wedding dress and dance along side her crazy husband.

_'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night_

_And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About_

_Strike_

_You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night_

_You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller_

_Tonight_

_That This Is Thriller, Thriller Night_

_Girl I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Dare To Try_

_Girl, This Is Thriller, Thriller Night_

_So Let Me Hold You Tight And Share A Killer, Diller, Chiller_

_Thriller Here Tonight repeat_

_'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night_

_Girl I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Dare To Try_

_Girl, This Is Thriller, Thriller Night_

_So Let Me Hold You Tight And Share A Killer, Diller, Chiller_

_Thriller Here Tonight repeat_

Tommy picked up Kimberly in a big hug, spinning her around. Tommy went over to the DJ as he started a new mix.

"Justin man, the special please."

"Sure thing boss," Justin, the DJ said picking up record.

"What's goin on?"

"We never really got to finish our first dance."

"Oh, right…" Kimberly smiled, knowing what her husband was planning.

"Okay everyone! Clear the floor to the new Mr. And Mrs. Oliver again!" Kimberly smiled as she took Tommy's hand as they went to do another solo dance. Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck as their second favorite song, "At Last" the Etta James cover. Tommy took Kimberly by the waist, before they went into a traditional song dance, hands clasped, dancing around. Tommy would spin Kimberly away, bringing her back to his chest. Kimberly laughed as Tommy dipped her down. He brought her up, lifting her from the ground, taking Kimberly for a spin before placing her back to her feet, where they slightly pushed apart from each other. The music quickly changed before the final note of the song finished, right into another Michael Jackson favorite, "The Way You Make Me Feel". Tommy and Kimberly did a hop and spin to the beat of the new song. The crowd immediately cheered and clapped. Kimberly and Tommy were snapping fingers around each other as everyone cheered. Tommy and Kimberly came together, dancing together. Kimberly worked for days with Tommy with this dance. Everyone cheered to Tommy's surprising new and much improved dancing skills. Kimberly and Tommy motioned for the people to join them again in a dance in the end.

* * *

Kimberly went over to her grandmother and papa first. She hugged and kissed them. Kimberly went around saying hello to everyone since she didn't get a chance after the wedding ceremony. Kimberly saw her father as she was saying hello to her former gymnastic ladies' team. She was getting gifts and money from all the family, friends and guests. Kimberly dropped everything in the basket Aisha had brought just for that as she rushed after her father. Mr. Hart had been there to see his daughter slow dancing with Tommy. When he saw Kimberly had spotted him, Mr. Hart turned to leave.

"Dad! Daddy!" Kimberly went outside. "Dad wait!" Mr. Hart stopped. "What, what are you doing?"

"Hello Kimberly."

"You came."

"Tommy, your husband gave me an invitation."

"He did?" Tommy was dancing with his mother to the song, "There You'll Be" by Faith Hill.

"You look beautiful babygirl." Kimberly smiled.

"Thanks."

"I should go."

"Wait, why not stay… share a dance with me Daddy." Mr. Hart shook his head.

"I have to go."

"Please…"

"You look so beautiful. I'm sorry, but I should go." Mr. Hart turned to walk away.

"Dad!" Kimberly rushed and hugged her father. "Daddy… I forgive you. And I love you."

"The funny thing, my child… I can't seem to forgive myself." Mr. Hart walked away after the long hug. Zeke came up behind his mother, taking her hand.

"Mommy, who was that man?"

"That baby, was your grandfather." Kimberly lifted Zeke to her hip hugging him.

"Your Daddy?" Kimberly nodded. Zeke wiped away a few tears from Kim's face. "Thanks baby." Tommy came outside.

"What are you two doing out here?" Tommy asked. Kimberly turned.

"My grandfather was here."

"Oh, he did come. But… where is he now?"

"He couldn't stay, but it still great he did come." Tommy put his arm around Kimberly.

"Are you okay?" Kimberly nodded. "Good, the food should be put out soon, let's eat."

"Yes!" Kimberly laughed at Zeke.

"Yes, let's eat!"

* * *

There is no day more special to the bride and groom than their wedding day. With the music being so great thanks to Justin's skills, the romantic setting of the Grand Hall had to have a special touch by the menus. As many people were dancing, the caterers started setting up for the buffet setting. There were a section of salads, all types of pastas from cold to baked, seafood: shrimp, and stuff, rice, Mac and cheese (because Zeke wanted it) steak, various types of chicken, from fried to elegant, just about any vegetable you could want, anything and everything you can imagine at a buffet was being brought out. Champagne, wine, soft drinks, hot tea, coffee being passed around by the waiters in the white suits. The maid of honor and best man, Aisha and Jason were first to give their toast as the food was setting up. Aisha and Jason's banter on stage was classic, it was funny and inspirational speeches, as they shared stories from the past about Kimberly and Tommy.

"Our greatest wish for the two of you is that through the years, your love for each other grows deeper and that years from now you will look back on this day, your wedding day, as the day you loved each other the least. Con…"

"Congratulation to both of you!" Jason said getting the last word. Aisha elbowed him, as everyone lifted his or her drinks to them. And then they all sat down to eat the blessed food.

* * *

Next to give the speeches, were immediate family members and close friends, Zack, Adam, Billy, Katherine, and Rocky, even Tanya went to give their speeches. After the first round of eating, it was time to dance. Since Kimberly and Tommy would be keeping this Grand Hall open until midnight, they had to keep the party going. Kimberly shares a dance with Tim, Tommy's father, Adam, and finally Zack before Tommy interrupts them, begging for his wife. They danced about half a song, before Rocky interrupts them. Tommy sighed.

"Oh, didn't your mother teach you to share Tommy Christmas?"

"Hahaha."

"Come on Tommy, you haven't danced with me yet," Hayley said. Tommy went with Hayley.

Tommy and Kimberly were dancing closely during another song. Tommy slid his hands down Kim's back, teasing when he gripped her butt briefly before being a complete gentleman again.

"I think you have had one too many liqueur cocktails tiger."

"I believe someone need not be counting wife. Besides, I have had only 2 martinis."

"Along with that whiskey sour you took from Jason, those shots you took with Rocky and Tim, oh, and those..."

"Yeah, yeah, why aren't you drinking?"

"I don't know, I just don't feel like it." They went back to dancing. "Gosh, could this day get any better?" Kimberly moaned as she laid her head against Tommy's chest.

"I don't know, maybe…" Kimberly looked up at Tommy. He pulled out a white envelope from inside his suit jacket. Kimberly took it and opened it. She found 2 plane tickets and a hotel booklet.

"What is this?"

"Have you had too much champagne, you can't read anymore?" Tommy teased laughing a bit with Kimberly.

"Ha, ha, not funny! I thought we weren't having our honeymoon until December?"

"Change of plans, I made some calls and got us a nice honeymoon suite in Maui."

"But how? Aisha and I called around…"

"Last minute cancellation. We will be staying in the erotic, evasion hideaway, on the most romantic island in the world."

"Ooooh… Tommy, you are the best husband a woman could ever dream of!" Kimberly kisses him passionately. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yup." Kimberly looked through the booklet. The vista, Tommy got from them, was a perfect spot to be pampered, because each villa is somewhat secluded. It would be 8 days, 7 nights or ocean view, a Jacuzzi, private terrace perfectly daydream fit for newlyweds. Kimberly couldn't help but be so happy. A trip to Maui Hawaii was the best wedding present.

"But I haven't packed a thing!"

"Aisha and I covered that."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. Nothing but bikinis and me, you'll be wearing." Kimberly giggled.

"Well, that is great thing Mr. Oliver, so be prepared to have the most passionate, mind blowing week with your wife." Tommy moaned.

"Beautiful, I can't wait." Kimberly smiled as they kissed again. Kimberly went to go mingle with some friends and family, especially her grandparents, who flew in from Europe. Zeke hadn't seen them in years since a Thanksgiving over 2 years ago.

* * *

Tommy goes up to the DJ and requested the song. "I Do (Cherish You)" by 98 Degrees. It would be the final song before it was time for the cake ceremony. He knew the guests would be ready for something sweet after all that great food. Tommy walked over to Kimberly. Kimberly smiled when Tommy held his hand out to her.

"A dance my wife?"

"Certainly my husband."

Kimberly and Tommy have their first spat as a married couple over what to do next, cut the cake or toast to each other first, and then cut the cake. Kimberly wanted to give their toast first, but Tommy felt the toast should be afterwards. And what a wedding cake did they have. It was a chocolate and vanilla cake with a traditional tiered design that gets a modern look with smooth ivory-hued marzipan and a black band around the base of each layer, purple flowers and a simple topper of striking red roses was the perfect complement.

"Oh, let's just cut the damn cake."

"Fine!" Everyone laughed. Kimberly actually gave in to Tommy's wishes. They really were married.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the couple would love to cut the cake." Many people clapped and cheered. Everyone gathered around. Kimberly looked at the heart serving set, heart-shaped blade for the server and the embossed hearts on the handles of the knife.

"Aww, look at the hearts Tommy. Did you pick these out?"

"Of course I did," Tommy said. He looked at Aisha, secretly thanking her. Aisha just smiled and nodded. Tommy and Kimberly took pictures standing by the cake first before holding the knife together. They cut the 2 slices for themselves, kissing the entire time. Tommy lifted up a slice, as Kimberly did the same.

"Be nice." Tommy smiled. He feed her the piece softly, as Kimberly did the same, both of them savoring the taste of the sweet cake before shoving the rest into each other's mouth. Everyone laughed and clapped. Kimberly and Tommy kissed away an excess icing and cake from each other.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy held their glasses to each other.

"Do you want to go first?" Tommy asked.

"No, go ahead. But you won't ever be able to beat my vows." Tommy laughed. Kimberly had actually made him cry because of her heartening wedding vows. Tommy raised his glass to everyone then to Kimberly.

"Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks to another day of loving. I am one lucky soul. Not only have I been blessed to have a beautiful son by my wife, but I am blessed to have her love. To my beautiful wife, she knows all about me and loves me just the same. To my wife."

"Here here!" Everyone raised their glasses to Kimberly. Kimberly smiled.

"A thing of beauty is a joy forever. I admire you my husband, respect you for your intelligence, adore you for your virtues and love you because I can't help it." Tommy laughed. "To Tommy, my husband, may I share everything with you, including the housework." Everyone laughed. "I love you." Tommy saluted his glass against Kim's glass. Kimberly took a sip before pulling Tommy over for a deep kiss.

"I love you too." They both smiled. Kimberly took Tommy's hand and led him out to the dance floor for another dance. "Tonight, I Celebrate My Love" by Roberta Flack and Peabo Bryson. Tommy and Kimberly held each other as tight as possible, kissing and caressing each other sensual.

* * *

It was time for the special treats of the night. Kimberly had waited out, holding onto her bouquet long enough. It was time to give another woman a chance to be a bride. Tommy helped Kimberly into a chair as stood with her back to the row of single ladies. Aisha pushing her way to the middle as a short woman among the trees. Katherine greedily held her hands out.

"Okay ladies! Who wants it?!" Kimberly shouted. "DJ please…." The drum roll music started. Tommy steadied the chair as Kimberly took a peak back at the ladies. "Okay! Here we goooooo!" Kimberly gave them a wink before tossing the bouquet high in the air behind her. She turned to see as the bouquet flew high above the group of ladies. Aisha's catches the bouquet, but then it is wrestled away from her. It was a pile up of women fighting madly for the flowers. All of a sudden from the pile, Aisha stands up with it, disheveled, but happy with the torn flowers.

"Yes!"

"Congrats!"

"Okay ladies clear the area for the men!" Aisha did a happy dance away, teasing Katherine and Tanya with the bouquet. Tommy helped Kimberly to sit down on the chair as the single men lined. Zeke went to stand with them, but was pulled away by Tim.

"This is for us men, buddy…"

"But I'm a man!" Everyone laughed.

"Honey, not for 13 years okay!" Zeke pouted, but walked away. It was time for another tradition, the garter toss for the men. Tommy kneeled down in front of Kimberly. As his hands went under her tulle skirt, the men whistled as the women hooted. Tommy gave Kim's knee a kiss as he pulled her garter down slowly.

"Too long Oliver!" Jason shouted. Tommy glared at him. He pulled the garter over Kim's heels.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Tommy smiled.

"Well, there you goooooo!" Tommy rocketed the garter at the group of hungry men. Tim caught the lacy garter. Kimberly laughed and clapped.

"Okay, now let's have our winner share a dance." Aisha and Tim went to the dance floor and danced. They even shared a sweet kiss at the end. And after all of that Kimberly and Tommy let the party go on with more dancing and drinking.

As it just turned 10 pm, Kimberly whispered something in Tommy's ear as he was talking with his parents and Kim's mother.

"You sure?" Kimberly nodded with a smile. "Excuse me." Tommy squeezed his parent's on the arm before walking over to the DJ. Kimberly took her mother's hand.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. But I just gotten word that it's that time for the final dance of the night for our newlyweds before they head off into the night for that magical honeymoon!"

"Oooooo…" Filled the Hall. Kimberly had whispered to Tommy, that they had better get going if they wanted to make that flight. Everyone cleared the dance floor for the final dance of the newlyweds. Kimberly and Tommy chose to end the night on one of the very greats, "I've Had The Time of My Life" by Bill Medly with Jennifer Warnes. Kimberly started off dancing slow, but as the song moved along, they went into the classic dance steps from the movie with their own twist, since Tommy was no Patrick Swayze, and frankly who is.

_Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt like this before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I owe it all to you_

_I've been waiting for so long_

_Now I've finally found someone_

_To stand by me_

_We saw the writing on the wall_

_As we felt this magical fantasy_

_Both: Now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise it secretly_

_So we take each other's hand_

_'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

_Just remember!_

_You're the one thing_

_I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love because!_

_(CHORUS)_

_I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I've searched through every open door_

_'Til I found the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_With my body and soul_

_I want you more than you'll ever know_

_So we'll just let it go_

_Don't be afraid to lose control_

_Yes I know what's on your mind_

_When you say:_

_"Stay with me tonight!"_

_Stay with me! And remember_

_You're the one thing_

_I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love because_

_(CHORUS)_

Everyone was standing up clapping, dancing and bopping around as the couple danced around the floor. Kimberly and Tommy were singing the song to each other in the end, as Tommy lifted her up and spun them around.

_Instrumental_

_Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

_(Never Felt this way)_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_and I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I had the time of my life_

_And I've searched through every open door_

_Till I've found the truth_

_and I owe it all to you_

_"cause I've had the time of my life_

_No I've never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

The limo pulled around the front of the reception. Tommy had asked if Kimberly wanted to change before heading to the airport, but Kimberly didn't want to. She wanted to get great wear out of this dress and if that means walking through an airport in it, oh well. Kimberly and Tommy were saying goodbye to everyone before heading out. Zeke was crying as Tim held him. He wanted to go with them to Hawaii. Tommy promised to bring him another trip, but this one was just for Mommy's and Daddy's. Aisha was hugging Kimberly goodbye.

"I put a change of clothes on top for the plane okay."

"Thanks."

"But why can't I come?" Zeke whined after Tommy handed him back to Tim.

"I promise next time baby," Kimberly said. She gave him a kiss. They got to the airport in a rush, since the plane would be taken off for Hawaii at 11:15. They sped through airport security, racing down the terminals to their gate. Kimberly and Tommy made to the gate right before final boarding.

"Cutting it close," The stewardess said.

"Yeah, we know," Kimberly said with a laugh.

"Congratulations nonetheless and have a great honeymoon!"

"Thanks." As they got on the plane, the passengers clapped. Kimberly and Tommy took their seats in first class.

"Oh, I am so excited handsome! I can't believe we are going to Hawaii for our honeymoon!"

"Yeah, I can't wait either. Are you going to sleep?" Tommy asked.

"No, I'm too excited to sleep!"

"Okay, me too."

"H-how long is this flight?" Kimberly asked with a long yawn.

"About 6 hours." Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other. They both smiled.

"Goodnight!" They both said. Kimberly cupped Tommy's face and kissed him. She laid her head against his chest and off into the night sky the flight off.

* * *

**_Love Songs Lyrics Used: 'From This Moment' by Shania Twain and Bryan White, 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson, and 'I've Had The Time Of My Life' by Bill Medly with Jennifer Warnes_**

_AN: I do this mostly for you fans(some for my own sanity), and you keep the story moving along, because I know if I'm not getting hate mail or flamers, I must be doing something right, hehe! Thanks for all the love and support! Next installment: _**The Island**_, will a magical Maui stay bring good fortune or bad when a hopsital secret is revealed to the newlyweds? Tune in next time! Catchya later gals and guys! _


	16. The Island

**Chapter 16: The Island**

**Enjoy!**

Kimberly and Tommy woke up together as they felt the plane dipping as it was making it's decent to the Maui airport. Kimberly exchanged a smile with Tommy. Their honeymoon official starts now, and though they have been together many times over, both were extremely giddy with the idea the first time as a married couple, something they have both dreamed about for a very long time since that faithful meeting in those halls early that morning.

"Is the new Mrs. Oliver ready?" Tommy asked.

"Say it again."

"What?"

"The Mrs. Oliver part." Tommy smiled. The plane landed right before sunrise. Tommy and Kimberly get off the plane first.

"Hello Hawaii!" Kimberly yelled as she stepped off the terminal. Tommy laughed. They both get leis as they exiting the terminal with the sun rising. Kimberly pointed that out. "Wow."

* * *

Quickly, a limo pulled up with their names to their villa for the next week. The placed was called the Kauai Marriott Resort and Beach club. Since it was September, it was one of the hottest months of the year. Going to Maui, the Island, provided ease and convenience than going to any foreign Caribbean island. In Hawaii, same language, so there was no barrier there, same currency and no passport required. Besides, it has everything in Hawaii, from volcanoes, canyons to waterfalls because it's still upholds those island traditions. Tommy and Kimberly checked in at about 7 am and immediately toured the beach right outside their villa house. It was a glistening ocean, and the breeze was so soft and the place smelt so sweet with the scents all around.

"Wow, this morning is like, a light shining so beautifully."

"Not at beautiful as you." Kimberly smiled up at Tommy. They were holding hands, hugging, staring out at the scene before them. She laid her head back against his chest.

Kimberly reluctantly changed out of her wedding dress. Kimberly was dressed in her white 'Just Married' bucket hat with white summer dress. Tommy laughed when Kimberly pouted about having to remove the dress. She felt like a princess in her gown.

"I still wish I would have stayed in my gown a bit longer."

"But you'll always be my princess, dress or not. Now, let's go back and really start our honeymoon." Kimberly moaned and nodded.

"I love how you think hubby."

* * *

After a short walk along the beach with the sun shining bright, Tommy and Kimberly returned to their villa and shut out all the light. Tommy called for some champagne and breakfast, as Kimberly was in the bathroom changing.

"Yes, a bottle of your finest champagne, some cheeses, of course sounds good. Oh, and some strawberries, actually maybe just bring a fruit tray with some chocolate delights and…" Kimberly poked her head out.

"Don't forget the whip cream." Tommy moaned.

"Oh, whip cream too. Yes, the Honeymoon snack pack deluxe should cover then. Thanks." They were so backward, instead of doing something today like take a trip around the island; they wanted to start their honeymoon like every one does, making love. It didn't matter that it was 7 o'clock in the morning.

Tommy tossed flowers around, lit the candles around, as he removed his jacket first. Tommy heard the shower going. He groaned. Why do woman shower before sex, will always boggle him. It's not like they won't be needing another shower again afterwards. The doorbell rung. Tommy answered and found 2 trays being wheeled inside, along with an ice bucket and another tray being carried inside by another bellboy.

"Wow."

"The Deluxe Honeymoon Pack sir."

"Thanks. I didn't except so much." The bellboys set up the chocolate fountain first, getting that warmed up before setting up the fruits all around that from fresh strawberries to pineapples, papaya and mangos, with a couple cans of whip cream. A couple of bottles of champagne were opened from the wrapping, as one was placed inside the ice bucket. 2 etched Hawaiian champagne flutes; a beautiful gift to remember the Honeymoon was placed there. Another tray of cheese was set up with the best gourmet cheeses, cookies and MacNuts. The bellboy put the woven lauhala basket aside that was filled with more snacks, coffees, teas, cookies, jellies, jams, butter and finished with silk Purple and pink orchids. Tommy knew Kimberly would love that.

"Anything else sir?"

"Oh no."

"The chocolate fountain should take about 20 minutes to be flowing completely and should last for hours."

"Thanks." They walked to the door.

"Shall I put the "No Disturb" sign up sir?"

"You better believe it." Tommy smiled, closing the door behind him after giving them a healthy tip for their job well done.

* * *

Kimberly had just turned on the shower stall to make Tommy believe she was showering, because she knew how much it made him upset. She had peaked out the bathroom and smiled at the sight of Tommy rushing to lit some candles and make the already romantic bedroom even more with the flower petals tossed all around. Kimberly stood in her ivory lace bow cheeky tanga with a back oversized chiffon bow and white thigh-high stockings with bow garters. She had been trying for the past 5 minutes to close the bra, but for some reason she couldn't hook the front clasp. Kimberly groaned. She had just brought this bra a week ago, no way she grew that much. Kimberly threw the bra away, putting on the ivory white lace apron babydoll after slipping her feet into her feathered satin slippers. Kimberly pulled out the container of chocolate body fondue and laughed. Aisha had sneaked it into her suitcase. Kimberly pulled out the pink brush and nodded. After wrapping herself in her pink spa robe with all over white hearts, Kimberly turned off the shower. Kimberly pulled her hair on to of her head in a messy ponytail to throw Tommy completely off. She smiled at herself, fixing some soft pink lipstick on her lips after the hard red all day yesterday.

Tommy's ears perked back when he heard the shower stop. He quickly started stripping down very quickly, tripping over his pants, as he was very excited.

"Okay Tommy, I'm ready!" Tommy just about fought his shirt off and flew into the air, landing on the bed, not very handsome, but at least he didn't miss the bed. The bathroom door opened slightly, as Kim's arm came out. Kimberly opened the door dramatically and stood in the doorway somewhat teasing. Tommy's shaft went from full blast to limping as Kimberly came walking out the bathroom in a huge fluffy pink robe covering everything, with her hair up in a messy bun. Kimberly would have burst out laughing with the look on Tommy's face just now, but kept to character. Tommy knew what that look meant. "Oh, that was a great shower! I feel so clean like I could sleep for days!" Tommy sighed. He knew if Kimberly was about to start the love making there would be no way she would let herself come out with her hair up like that.

"Uh…that's great Beautiful." Kimberly smiled.

"Oh, there's a stereo too." Kimberly walked over to the stereo. Tommy went to brush off the flower petals from the bed knowing all he was getting was sleep now. Kimberly turned on the radio. She found a station, the song; "Can't Get Ya Out of My Head" was just about finishing.

"Oh, I loved that song."

"Yeah, that's great," Tommy moped brushing more petals off the bed with his back to Kimberly. Kimberly smiled and secretly slipped on her white satin gloves. And all of a sudden, "Underneath It All" by No Doubt started. Kimberly started moving back and forth with her hips to the reggae music. She spread her arms out, rolling her hips back and forth. Kimberly reached up and pulled the holder from her hair, allowing it to flow down her back. Tommy slowly turned his head and saw the pink fluffy robe fall off Kim's shoulders and stop at her hips as Kimberly continued her sensual dancing. Tommy immediately flipped over as the bell went from his head straight to his groin. He smiled. Kimberly turned around and Tommy immediately groaned. He had seen nothing across her back, just a little tie at her neck, and now he knew why. The apron lacy babydoll only had 2 ties, one at the neck and the lower back. Kimberly dropped the robe.

"Do you like?" Kimberly softly asked. Tommy nodded. Her pale skin shone in the candle light and her gorgeous doe brown eyes giving a fierce stare made goosebumps rise on Tommy's arms. He knew he was in for it this morning. Kim's hair, rested perfectly down her shoulders, though she was lacking the fresh curls from the wedding, they wouldn't last forever, these curls gave the look of a sexy woman ready for a passionately night.

_There's times where I want something more_

_Someone more like me_

_There's times when this dress rehearsal_

_Seems incomplete_

_But, you see the colors in me like no one else_

_And behind your dark glasses you're..._

_You're something else_

Kimberly danced toward Tommy, jumping on the bed right at his feet as she turned around, revealing what the fabric was between her legs as she danced. It was an oversized bow over her butt. Tommy moaned, his cock was full of life bunched in his boxers. Kimberly turned and moved up the bed, dancing as she had Tommy's body between her legs. Kimberly teased and caressed Tommy with her feet. Tommy took a hold of her big toe and giving it a suck. Kimberly dropped down and straddled his lap. Kimberly felt Tommy tremble beneath her and couldn't help but grin even more.

_Chorus:_

_You're really lovely_

_Underneath it all_

_You want to love me_

_Underneath it all_

_I'm really lucky_

_Underneath it all_

_You're really lovely_

_You know some real bad tricks_

_And you need some discipline_

_But, lately you've been trying real hard_

_And giving me your best_

_And, you give me the most gorgeous sleep_

_That I've ever had_

_And when it's really bad_

_I guess it's not that bad_

Tommy sat up and kissed Kimberly, cupped her face. He couldn't take the grinding on his lap any more before he was going to blow it. Kimberly laughed.

"You thought I was too tired for this?" Tommy kissed her lips again.

"Well…I…" Kimberly laughed again. "You always know how to keep a guy on the limb."

"Well, I didn't want to make it to easy for ya." They kissed again. Tommy caressed her sides while feeling around Kim's breasts but not really touching them; he was teasing her, because he loved how her expressions changed with each touch.

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_So many moons that we have seen_

_Stumbling back next to me_

_I've seen right through and underneath_

_And you make me better_

_I've seen right through and underneath_

_And you make me better_

_Better... better..._

Tommy pulled at the ties to Kimberly's apron babydoll, ripping it from her body.

"Easy tiger… that was a wedding gift."

"Remind me to really thank Aisha." Tommy kissed her again. "So beautiful." Tommy moaned lifted her hair up while kissing her neck. Kimberly's hands were inside his boxers, stroking him hard. She knew he was more than ready for the real fun. Tommy lifted Kimberly and flipped her over. Kimberly's hands moved from the front of his boxers to gripping his butt, as Tommy's feverous kisses flooded her mind with more and more emotions.

_Lady Saw:_

_You are my real Prince Charmin'_

_Like the heat from the fire_

_You were always burnin'_

_And each time you're around_

_My body keeps stalin'_

_For your touch_

_Your kisses and your sweet romancin'_

_There's an underside to you_

_That so many adore_

_Aside from your temper_

_Everything else secure_

_You're good for me, baby_

_Oh that, I'm sure_

_Over and over again_

_I want more_

Tommy helped Kimberly shoved down his boxers as he worked on her garter and tanga. "Is this, what you really want...?" Tommy asked.

"What do you think?" Kimberly asked as her entire body relaxed against him.

"Oh, I really think you do."

"Uh huh..." Tommy was not able to hold back his grin now.

"I know you want me Beautiful, more than anything..."

"P-please," Kimberly breathed, her breath already raspy even though they hadn't even started. "Please…"

"I will do no more but obey that request…" Tommy intertwined his fingers with hers pushing them behind her head them there. Kimberly did try to squirm a bit, making a noise that was impossible to resist. Kim's legs widened as Tommy laid between them. But he didn't enter her. Tommy teased her rubbing himself all over her. Kimberly moaned again. That's what he loved about her. Anyone else might have fought more to gain control, but Kimberly was more than happy to let Tommy win out, tonight. Tommy smiled to himself thinking about it, and that made him want her, need his Beautiful more and more. Tommy bent down slowly, inserting himself into her leisurely. Kimberly took a gasped and moaned.

_Gwen:_

_You've used up all your coupons_

_And all you've got left is me_

_And somehow I'm full of forgiveness_

_I guess it's meant to be_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_You're really lovely_

_Underneath it all_

_You want to love me_

_Underneath it all_

_I'm really lovely_

_Underneath it all_

_And you're really lovely_

Tommy started a rhythm of soft thrusting, as Kimberly followed it with her breaths. Kimberly's moans grew louder against Gwen's moans as the song was ending. Tommy grew faster and faster going deeper into her body as she cried out not holding back either. Kimberly climaxed just as he did. He growled above her, and she cried out again. Tommy let go of Kim's hands and lazily fell on top of her. Kimberly sighed, wrapping her arms from his arms, to around his back. She hugged him tightly, knowing this was forever. If they could they would stay like this forever. Tommy just smiled against her body. He felt the same.

* * *

Tommy kissed Kimberly sinfully on the lips. She had picked up a strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate to feed Tommy. A drop of chocolate dripped on Tommy's chin and Kimberly immediately licked if off, earning that sinful kiss. Kimberly reached back for another strawberry. Tommy was sucking on Kim's neck as she ate another strawberry.

"Are you hungry Beautiful?"

"Why?"

"You have eaten just about 10 pieces of fruit, like 15 strawberries, cookies and cheeses, nuts, and…"

"And why are you counting husband?" Tommy laughed when Kimberly stuck her finger in the chocolate and wiped it on his cheek.

"Not that I mind, I just love watching you eat but..."

"But what?"

"But, I'm just saying. You just about gave Rocky a run for his money at the wedding yesterday…"

"I was hungry, the doctor said my BP was low. What, upset that something else hasn't gone in my mouth yet?" Tommy smiled wrapping his arms around Kimberly.

"Well… if you must say…" Kimberly put her finger back into the chocolate and slid it down Tommy's chest. Kimberly licked away a small part of it.

"Now that taste good." Kimberly licked all of the chocolate off Tommy's chest. He groaned. Kimberly moved down Tommy's body, applying chocolate or whip cream on the way, but always removing it. Kimberly caressed Tommy's thighs, before she took a hold of his cock. Tommy held Kim's hair up and out the way as her mouth covered the head of his cock. Tommy could remember the first time Kimberly did this. He just about lasted 4 and half minutes before it was just too much. She looked so sexy going down on him. Her caramel locks hiding her actions, but he felt it. The way she slurped him up and down. Her tongue bathing him. And after all these years, it always felt that same unexplained feeling which was their love, unexplained and so very real. Words could not express what they felt, how they loved, it was extraordinary. Kimberly wrapped one hand around Tommy's cock, stroking him up and down as she sucked heavily on his head. Kimberly kissed Tommy's head as if she was kissing him. Tommy rubbed her arms and back, loving this goddess of a woman. Tommy's head fell back as his eyes rolled behind tightly closed eyes. Kimberly stroked Tommy's cock harder as she reached down to suck on those heavy balls. Tommy stopped Kimberly as he sat up, lifting her away from sucking him any more.

"I wasn't done."

"But I almost was and I would much rather do that inside my beautiful wife." Tommy pulled Kimberly up for a passionate kiss. Tommy held Kimberly by the back of her head, kissing her again. Kimberly cried out when Tommy's mouth closed around a nipple. Tommy kissed and licked down the middle of her chest, as Kimberly arched backwards on the bed. Tommy held her breasts, kissing and biting around the nipples. Kimberly reached one hand between them, stroking his cock again, as she rubbed his back, side and butt. Tommy lifted Kimberly into his lap only to lay her to the bed. They exchanged another round of French kisses, tongues fighting for supremacy. Tommy smiled as Kimberly refused to lose. Tommy ran his tongue down her mound into her opening. Kimberly moaned. Tommy rubbed the around the top of her lips and her clit with his thumb smoothly. And when his finger slid inside. Kimberly felt flashbulbs popping behind her closed eyes. Tommy licked, sucked, and nibbled at Kim's pussy.

"OH! Tommy, oh!" Kimberly arched on the bed, her hand reaching down to hold one of Tommy's hands. Tommy gripped her hand back. Tommy sucked on Kim's clit, licking her opening over and over, bathing her with his tongue. Tommy caressed and squeezed her breasts as he made love to her opening with his mouth. Something about eating a woman out, was magically and so fulfilling. Kimberly gripped Tommy by the hair, as his tongue flickered at her clit. Kimberly was trembling, moaning loudly on the brink of pure bliss. Tommy quickly came up and thrust completely to the hilt of Kimberly. She cried out, coming very hard. Kimberly clung to Tommy, gripping his back as her orgasm tore through her. Tommy wasn't done. He kissed the top of her mounds, as he made love to her. Tommy pounded Kimberly to the bed, the bed shifting by his powerful thrusts. Kimberly lifted her legs up around his back, having yet to recover from her previous orgasm, but ready and willing for another mind blowing one. Tommy groaned, missing a thrust, Kimberly was soaking wet and he was hard. Tommy was close, bickering to cum. Tommy's body went tight as Kimberly's arms went around him, when she sucked on his nipple. Their bodies were one. Two souls made one was a magically feeling.

"I love it when you're fucking me," Kimberly moaned into Tommy's ear. That was it. Tommy just exploded right then and there. Kimberly groaned as she felt Tommy spreading her more as he came buried deep inside her. After Tommy even deeper thrusts, as he emptied himself inside, Kimberly came. His name cried out against his shoulder. Tommy slumped down on Kimberly. He rolled over to his back.

"Wow."

"Yeah, double wow handsome."

"I love you to much Beautiful." Kimberly laid against Tommy's chest.

"Ditto. I love you too tiger." They kissed again.

* * *

About a few hours later

Tommy woke up on his stomach to find the bed bare. He had been holding her he remembered just moments ago, or was that an hour ago. Tommy stood up on his hands stretching a bit before getting out of bed. Tommy did another stretch until he heard gagging from the bathroom.

"Kimberly?" Tommy rushed to the bathroom. Kimberly was in the bathroom puking away. "Kim?"

"Uh…." Kimberly groaned as she sat up a bit. Tommy kneeled down behind Kimberly, pulling some hair aside.

"What's wrong?"

"I think it was that last cube of cheese. Oh no!" Kimberly flung her head back toward the toilet and went back to puking. Tommy groaned.

"Oh Beautiful, I'm so sorry." Tommy tended to his wife. The phone rung, but Tommy was more concerned with Kimberly.

"Is that the phone?" Kimberly moaned as he wiped her face with a wet cloth.

"They'll call back later." Tommy carried Kimberly back to the bed. He laid her down softly. Tommy went through his suitcase for a t-shirt for Kimberly to borrow. Kimberly slid on some panties after Tommy handed over the shirt. "You can't get sick on our honeymoon Beautiful."

"I'm not sick, I just ate too much!" Tommy smiled. "But I want to do something today."

"You were puking just 5 minutes ago!"

"I don't care! I want to do something…. Anything…" Kimberly pouted.

"I'll see after you rest for another hour."

"Yes Daddy…" Tommy smiled wrapping his arms around Kimberly as she snuggled against him.

* * *

Tommy laid on his stomach naked, as Kimberly was straddling his butt, massaging away. They were at a pool with a waterfall in the background. They had driven up Hana, on Highway 31 across the island's east coast. They had taken the long windy road, because the villa came with a rental car. Tommy had their dinner for a picnic later on. O'heo Gulch had a series of lovely waterfalls and tranquil pools that flows into the ocean nearby. They took the walk along the shoreline and found this secluded pool taking many pictures on the way. Kimberly had wanted to take the famous Pipiwai Trail above the 7 sacred pools, but there were many tourists on that path of one of the best hikes on Maui. Tommy wanted them to be alone and enjoy this place to themselves. Tommy moaned when Kimberly really dug into his back.

"That's it, Beautiful…" Kimberly smiled. She relaxed Tommy more by rubbing and lightly scraping at Tommy's hair scalp as continued the massage like requested for 30 minutes before she stopped. Kimberly bent down and kissed Tommy's neck, before she took his earlobe into her mouth. Tommy sighed. They had just finished making love, which he earned this massage for doing all the work as he put it. He won the bet. Kimberly kissed around his neck and across Tommy's back. "Want to lose another bet, Beautiful?"

"I let you win."

"Right…" Kimberly squeezed Tommy's mounds. He jerked up when her hand went to moved between those delicious round mounds. Kimberly laughed. Tommy took Kimberly by the shoulders and pushed her to the ground to give her the pleasure he just received. Kimberly giggled as Tommy nibbled, sucked, licked every inch of her front. Tommy kissed around Kim's navel, getting more giggles. Tommy came up and Kimberly cupped his face. She kissed him deep. Tommy thrust his cock into Kimberly, grasping her hands. Their fingers became interlocked as they made love. They kissed passionately.

Kimberly moaned louder against Tommy's hard thrust. They kissed as if their lives depended on the other. Their connection was that strong to each other. Kimberly cried out.

"You really want to give Zeke another brother or sister," Kimberly moaned. Tommy slightly laughed, thrusting a bit faster. Kimberly covered his mouth with another round of kisses. Kimberly's legs tightened around Tommy's waist as her arms locked around his neck. Tommy came when Kimberly bit on his shoulder. Tommy kissed Kimberly again and again as he emptied himself, continuing his thrust though he came. Kimberly cried out against his kiss, when his final burst brought her to heaven.

* * *

Aisha didn't want to disturb Tommy and Kimberly on their honeymoon the first day of course, knowing they would probably be too exhausted from all the love making. Lucky bastards. But when she got home from the reception with Zeke, she had found the hospital had called and left a message. Aisha knew she would have to get a hold of the couple. The nurse sounded very serious when Aisha decided to call back the hospital to get any information, but they refused to tell Aisha only to Kimberly Oliver. This worried Aisha. It must have been serious if they wouldn't even tell her, but she guessed that was hospital policy. Aisha tried Kim's cell phone the next morning, but realized they were probably just getting in from the plane, so they need their sleep. Aisha tried a little later, but still got nothing. The hospital was strongly insistence on reaching Kimberly Oliver and her husband immediately. Aisha called the Island hotel to get Kimberly and Tommy's villa home when Kimberly wasn't answering her cell phone. Tommy had left his cell behind, which wasn't surprising. He had asked Jason to hold it for the wedding and forgot to ask for it back. .

"Aisha, can I speak with Mommy and Daddy after you?"

"Of course baby, but first I have to get them. Where could they be?" Aisha hung up the phone as the phone just kept ringing. Because Tommy and Kimberly were out riding around Maui and spending the day by the famous waterfalls, they missed the call Aisha left with the hotel.

* * *

Next morning

The sun was shining high in the sky as Kimberly and Tommy laid on their stomach side by side for couple's massage. The hotel set up a massage on the beach for the two at Kimberly's request. And they were true to their words, this was like an escape for them. This was like no other massage session Kimberly had ever felt. The islanders really knew what they were doing. First, they brought Tommy and Kimberly to their beautiful outdoor spa setting, where they got spa facials, spa massages and private couples bathing in their own pool. Soft music playing as simultaneously Kimberly and Tommy received their first soothing massage. A Jade hot and cold stone deep tissue treatment for 2 hours. Kimberly's cell phone went off. Kimberly grabbed it and went to answer when the masseuse took it from her.

"No cell phones miss."

"Oh, sorry."

"Who was it?" Tommy asked turning his head to Kimberly.

"It didn't say, I guess the roaming."

"They'll call back." Tommy reached over and took Kimberly's hand. She smiled and held hands with her husband.

"Right." Kimberly moaned as her male masseuse dug into her feet with stones. He had put pressure on the soles of her feet. Tommy's lady masseuse was working on his calves and feet as well. "This is the best."

"Better than me?" Tommy asked jokily. Kimberly simply smiled and turned her head to the other side. "Not answering technically means an answer Beautiful." The masseuses smiled as well. Next Kimberly and Tommy were to be given an herbal firming facial, though Tommy was hesitant. He didn't want to smell fruity.

"It helps with skin cell growth."

"I don't care if it make me look 24 forever, I don't want it."

"It's all natural tiger and not fruity, please…" Tommy caved with just a few kisses from Kimberly.

* * *

And later came the most romantic part. The Champagne bath for two, where Tommy and Kimberly were placed in a bubbling tub surrounded by flickering candles as their souls Zen into one. And then they were moved out into a spacious private pool. Kimberly and Tommy swam around. Kimberly went to a waterfall and loved the way the water hit her. She sat right under the water. With the water spraying down over Kim's body, Tommy swam up behind her. Kimberly turned her neck, moving the water from her face. Tommy stood up and kissed Kimberly. Tommy reached up to hold where the water was coming out of and kissed Kimberly again. Tommy kissed down and around Kim's body.

With the water pouring down their bodies, Tommy and Kimberly made love. Tommy held Kimberly by the waist with one hand, the other on the ledge, moving deeper into her. She was so wet, but he knew it wasn't the pool water the source of her wetness. Tommy was fucking Kimberly so good, Kimberly felt as though Tommy was truly one with her. Tommy kissed Kimberly, never wanting to part from her pouty lips. Her taste was unmistakable. She was so sweet, so juicy, her lips were made for him just as her body was made to fit him. His deep, slow thrusts were matched by his kisses. So hot were their mouths together, breathing together, moaning together. Lips tightly shared. Tommy had to be the greatest kisser alive. It was as if he was making love to Kimberly three times over, with his mouth and his cock and the water added to the pleasure as it rolling down their joined bodies.

"Oh fuck…I love it…" Kimberly groaned. "I love you. I love you Tommy." Tommy sped up his thrusts. He grabbed Kimberly against by the waist. Tommy didn't stop when he felt Kimberly clamp down on him. He didn't stop when she was crying his name out to the skies. Tommy wanted to feel that sensation, feel those walls tighter around him and he wasn't stopping until it happened.

* * *

Kimberly looked at her cell phone and found it on the last bar. They had just got back home after their amazing day at the spa. Kimberly searched her suitcase for her charger.

"Tommy!" Kimberly pulled out more clothes. "Tommy!"

"What?"

"Where's my charger?"

"It's not in your suitcase?"

"No! I have looked everywhere! Did you forget to pack it?"

"I could have sworn I… Oh Beautiful, I'm sorry…"

"I should call home then before I can't use the phone at all," Kimberly said calling the house. It was only 4 pm in Hawaii. Kimberly waited and waited and finally got the answering machine. It seemed that Aisha and Zeke were out to dinner since it was their dinner time being 6 in LA. Kimberly left a long message about missing them both and that she didn't know how long her phone was going to last to just call their villa. Tommy came up behind Kimberly, taking her by the waist. The message ended with Kimberly laughing as Tommy sloppily kissed at her neck and cheek.

* * *

Later that night

Kimberly and Tommy were relaxing under the moonlight, when the room phone went off. Tommy rushed to answer it, though it was hard with Kimberly refusing to let him go.

"Hello!"

_"Tommy! Oh thank goodness I finally reached you guys!" _

"What's up Aisha?"

_"Where's Kim?"_ Tommy went to get Kimberly.

"Hello?"

_"Oh! You two are the hardest people to reach!" _

"Sorry, you know Tommy forgot his cell phone and he forgot to pack my cell phone charger."

_"Figures. Look Christ Hospital called. They really need to talk to you!" _

"Talk to me? But why?"

_"I don't know, they refused to tell me."_ Kimberly stopped Tommy.

"Pen and paper now." Tommy nodded. "Okay. What's the number?" Kimberly wrote down the number. "Okay, I'll call them in the morning."

_"Good. Sooooo… how's the honeymoon going?"_ Kimberly smiled.

"Better than imaginable."

_"That good in Maui." _

"Oh, Aisha, it's perfect! I love this secluded resort. There is maybe 20 villas around us, and I swear I have probably seen 4 to 5 people at one time."

_"That's great. I'm happy to hear you two actually left the bedroom."_ Kimberly laughed.

"Well, the first day we did spent most of our time in the bed."  
_"What have you two been doing, besides the obvious?"_ Kimberly laughed.

"Oh, it's been great. We went to O'heo Gulch yesterday, making love by the waterfalls."

_"Ooooh, lala…" _

"Yeah, and then today we had couple's massage spa therapy."

_"You mean to tell me, Tommy actually let another person besides you rub him down with oil." _

"Yup. Got my tiger all hot and bothered."

"Great. Here, Zeke has been so eager to talk to you."

"Oh, goodie." Aisha handed the phone over to Zeke.

_"Hey Mommy!" _

"Oh hey baby!" Kimberly pulled Tommy over to her. She held the phone so he could speak and hear Zeke as well. "Hey my man!"

_"Hey Daddy! Are you and Mommy have fun in Hawaii!" _

"Too much buddy."

"Have you been a good little boy for your Auntie Sha?" Kimberly asked.

_"Of course Mommy, and Grandma Carolina has been fun too, but I… I miss you." _

"Oh we miss you too baby."

_"What have you two done?"_ Tommy and Kimberly exchanged smiles as flashes of many times making love ran through their minds.

"Well, plenty son. And tomorrow, we might be going to that Haleakala Park or snorkeling at Black Rock after a boat ride."

_"Oh man! I want to go snorkeling!" _

"When we get home buddy, we'll do it together son, I promise."

"Good."

"Well, baby, it way past your bedtime, you have school in the morning, so we have to say goodbye."

_"Oh Mommy!" _

_"Your mother is right," Aisha said. _

_"I saw Tim kissing Auntie Sha at the wedding."_

"Oh really!" Kimberly smiled as Tommy's eyes widen at that little information.

_"Why you little sneak and gossiper!" Aisha yelled. Zeke started laughing. "I'm going to kill you so you better say goodnight now!"_

_"Goodnight Mommy, night Daddy! I love you!" _

"Love you too baby!"

"Love you son!"

_"Now go brush your teeth." Aisha shook the phone at Zeke, who ran away laughing still. "So, make sure you call the hospital. I'm going to go kill your son now." _

"Will do, Aisha. And don't kill him yet, we have much to talk about."

_"Right, whatever and I don't want to talk about it. Enjoy the rest of your honeymoon guys, and remember sex is not the only fun you two should be having."_ Kimberly laughed with Tommy. _"Go see a volcano, take a hike."_

"It might not be the only fun Aisha, but it sure is the best fun," Tommy said. "Goodnight!"

_"Night!" _Kimberly hung up the phone.

"She's so crazy."

"Yeah, so what did the hospital want?"

"I don't know. I'll give them a call in the morning."

"Can you believe it, your brother and Aisha?" Tommy asked. Kimberly laughed.

"They were drunk enough that night"

* * *

Next day

Tommy and Kimberly decided to go on the boat trip package instead of the park trip package today. Well, Kimberly wanted to do the boat instead of having to wake up at 3 am for the park thinking the sightseeing tour by boat and snorkeling would be better anyways. Besides, Kimberly loved the description of Black Rock near the Ka'anapali Beach. The boat took them to Molokini for snorkeling the dolphin discovery adventure. Kimberly and Tommy loved the chance to spend the morning swimming along side dolphins in the wild.

After that quest, the couple found themselves heading toward Black Rock. Tommy and Kimberly's captain for day, Jim Sord pulled up just outside their beach front after their snorkeling trip.

"Kimberly and Tommy Oliver?"

"Yes."

"Let's go." It was long-tail boat they got into on their journey to the Ka'anapali Beach. Kimberly was walking on some lava rocks. She gasped and slipped on the wet rocks, but thankfully Tommy grabbed her quickly. Catching her before she even blink.

"I got you Beautiful."

"Thank you tiger." Kimberly kissed him for saving her again. Tommy and Kimberly geared up in their snorkeling gear as they swam around the large black lava rocks. Kimberly was playing and swimming alongside some sea turtles, taking many underwater photos. It was a thrilling trip for the day and once they got home after swimming all day, they were exhausted and quickly fell asleep.

It was said that Black Rock is the site of the ancient Hawaiians where their spirits 'jump off' or left this world. Kimberly knew Tommy loved scuba diving, back when they were in high school; he always loved to take a day with Kimberly and go under the water. Jason and Tommy could go off for hours explore the ocean. The Black Rock offered an amazing great reef wall for explore. Because Tommy and Kimberly went out for the day, they missed once again the call from the hospital. Kimberly had called and called, but kept getting put on hold, so decided to just leave a message telling the hospital to call back at their villa.

* * *

Kimberly couldn't believe Tommy had gotten her up so early. It wasn't even close to sunrise and they were heading to Haleakala National Park at freaking 3 o'clock in the morning. This was their honeymoon, they should be in bed, making love or sleeping because they had just finished making love, not in a van heading to some park. Tommy said the brochure said something about sunrise at this park was the greatest start to the most romantic and adventurous day.

"I don't care how great it is, it's still too early." Kimberly laid her head back against Tommy's shoulder. Tommy smiled, putting his arm back around her. The Haleakala National Park was probably one of the only parks with 5 distinctly different climate zones, with this dormant volcano moonlike crater. It is said that from the 10,023 foot summit the Big Island of Hawaii could be seen. Tommy wanted to experience that moment on top of the crater with his wife since it was an once-in-a-lifetime.

Tommy and Kimberly stood alone apart from any others on top of the crater with their sunglasses on. They could see a yellow like sky with orange stripes, and nothing below but white clouds. Kimberly yawned again. Tommy had his arms around Kimberly. It was just turning light with dawn, but the sun nowhere in site.

"So, what exactly are we…"

"Shhh… wait for it." Kimberly rolled her eyes and continued to stare ahead with Tommy. All of a sudden, from the dawn, the sun rose up slowly. Kimberly gasped.

"Oh wow." Tommy and Kimberly stood smiling. The Haleakala Volcano sunrise ceremony started as the sun was peaking through with the beautiful chants by the park ranger. Tommy took a photo of the bright shining sun. The tour guide was filming away as well. Kimberly kissed Tommy on the cheek. Tommy looked down at her smiling, before kissing her forehead as well. They hugged tightly.

_Ooooo oooooo ohoohohoo_

_Ooooo ohooohoo oooohoo_

_Ooooo ohoohooo oohoooo_

_Oohooo oohoooho ooooho_

_Ooooo oooooo oooooo_

_Ooooo oooooo oooooo_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_And the dreams that you dreamed of_

_Once in a lullaby ii ii iii_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Blue birds fly_

_And the dreams that you dreamed of_

_Dreams really do come true ooh ooooh_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me ee ee eeh_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me oh_

_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_

_And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? i iiii

* * *

_

**_Song Lyrics Used: 'Underneath it All' by No Doubt & 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole_**

_AN: Thanks again everybody, much love goes out to those loyal and wonderful fans! You know who you guys are! And you rock bigtime! And of course, to my mejor gals, thanks for all the support and help! Next chapter,_**The Job,** _sometimes, you just wished you stayed on the honeymoon, I know Kimberly does when Tommy goes to work for Dr. Evil, I mean, Dr. Mercer. Until next time guys! _


	17. The Job

**Chapter 17: The Job**

After their trip to Haleakala Park, Tommy and Kimberly were getting ready to have a romantic dinner for two at the restaurant tonight. Kimberly stood alone in the bathroom, applying more lip-gloss as Tommy was ironing his shirt and pants. Kimberly had just slid into her pink v-neck evening dress with white lace overlay, white satin sash with flower. Kimberly came out just as Tommy was sliding on his white shirt. She was putting in the last diamond earring Tommy gave her as another wedding gift. Tommy looked up at Kimberly.

"Oh, wow, you look so… wow, beautiful, Beautiful." Tommy was so stunned. Kimberly laughed. Not only did that dress look great, it hugged Kimberly's every curve especially the way her breasts filled out. Tommy couldn't help but be flabbergasted. Kimberly smiled. She put her hands on her hips.

"This old thing." Tommy smiled and walked over to her. "It's nothing, really tiger…" Tommy placed his hands on her arms, sliding up to her shoulders.

"Why not we stay in tonight, have our dinner here and...?" Tommy's hands moved to the sides of Kim's breasts, caressing there before covering her breasts with his hands. "I would make it worth your wild." Kimberly moaned. Tommy bent down and lightly pressed his lips against Kimberly. All of a sudden, the phone rang.

"I'll answer that, you go finish getting ready." Kimberly pointed at Tommy. She walked over to the phone, while picking up her white strappy high heel sandals. "Hello, Kimberly Oliver speaking…" It was Christ Hospital. Tommy came out the bathroom room after brushing his hair, applying deodorant. Kimberly had all but collapsed into a chair after she gasped.

"Kimberly?" She stood silently with her mouth open for the longest.

"Yes, of course. I will do. Thank you so much. Goodbye."

"Kimberly, what's wrong?" Tommy was kneeling in front of her. Kimberly slowly hung up the phone.

"That was the hospital."

"Okay…"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"There was a mix-up with the test results. There were two names that night. They messed up and gave me the results of an elderly man named Oliver Kim with mine, Kim Oliver. The only realized the mistake after we had left. I'm pregnant Tommy. The doctor said about 6 weeks now." Tommy smiled. He reached up and kissed her. Kimberly shook her head.

"That's great right!" Kimberly looked at Tommy. She laughed.

"Of course!" Kimberly hugged Tommy. Tommy lifted Kimberly up from the chair, twirling them around. "I am so happy! I mean, I knew it, but…"

"Now we have even more reason to celebrate this honeymoon!" They kissed.

* * *

It was the third to the last night on the Honeymoon for Kimberly and Tommy. Tommy decided to treat them to the Maui Theater to see the famous show of Ulalena. This theatrical experience would be more impressive to see, since it wasn't just a simple theater, but a state-of-the-art venue built just for this show. It was said to be similar to Cirque du Soleli, which Tommy knew Kimberly just loved. She had made him had made him driving around all of LA for Varekai tickets, when it came back in production.

Tommy was ironing his red top when Kimberly screamed from the bathroom.

"Tommy!" Tommy came rushing in.

"What's wrong Kim?" Kimberly stood in a raspberry pink scooped halter dress with shirred midriff waist sash and flared a-line skirt.

"It won't zip up! Help me!" Tommy smiled. He went over to Kimberly. Tommy struggled with the zipper. "Don't tear it now."

"Well…" Tommy tried again. It was Kim's growing breasts getting in the way.

"I can't believe this baby is already making it's present known, I'm not even 2 months!" Tommy laughed.

"Well, I always thought the second baby does usually show earlier." After another tug, and Kimberly pushing her breasts in, Tommy got the zipper up.

They were greeted to the Hawaiian celebrations with a lei greeting at the restaurant before the show. Kimberly and Tommy got great seats up front after the all-you-can-eat buffet dinner. The beauty of the hula, a traditional dance that retold the stories of many Hawaiian legends during dinner, amazed them. The Hula combined with modern dances, and the richness of costumes and lightning. Tommy and Kimberly sat back and relax as the dynamic cast of dancers, singers, drummers and musicians presents a spellbinding journey through the relationships between people, nature and mythology. Every thing was integrated through the Hawaiian chants and dances.

* * *

Before the last day in Maui, Tommy and Kimberly relaxed outside their villa on the beach. Tommy was setting up the 2 towels, when Kimberly came outside. She had a white bikini top with pink polka dot side-ties bottoms. Her eyes covered completely by those white bug-eyed sunglasses. She dropped a few magazines and her suntan lotion.

"I'm gonna go take a dip in the water," Tommy said.

"Okay." Kimberly sat down. She watched Tommy swam around a bit, applying suntan lotion all over her body before opening her magazine. Tommy came back dripping wet and plopped on his towel.

"Oh man! That water feels great."

"Maybe later."

"There's a guy with jet skis, want to do that?"

"Maybe later."

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked wiping down with another towel.

"Nothing."

"Come on Beautiful, I know you remember. What's wrong?" Kimberly closed her magazine and looked at Tommy.

"I'm worried."

"About…?"

"The baby."

"Why?"

"The wedding, I had champagne, and here I had more champagne… some wine and…what if I…" Tommy immediately was at Kim's side.

"Shhh… you didn't know Beautiful. And it's not like you were drunk or anything. You had a couple of sips at the most."

"I shouldn't have had any if I suspected. I knew something was off, I shouldn't have…"

"Shhh…" Tommy held Kimberly against him.

"But I was late, I knew I was late, but I thought it was the engagement party excitement, maybe the rush of the wedding, but I should have known, I should have…"

"SHhh… You have done nothing wrong. The baby is fine. As soon as we get back we'll have that doctor's appointment and the doctor will tell you the same thing."

"I just… I don't know what I would do if I lose a baby because I was careless." Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy.

* * *

Tommy surprised Kimberly with a last minute drive into town to the hospital. He just wanted a doctor to check out Kimberly and releases these fears and doubt about the baby. Kimberly was in the ultrasound room with Tommy as the doctor and nurse was setting up. As the machine was warming up, Kimberly got excited. She flashbacked to the first time having her ultrasound on Zeke. The nerves and excitement of knowing she was pregnant, fearful from the fact that she only had her brother on her side. The gel was squeezed on her stomach, breaking Kim's memory.

"Oh cold…"

"Sorry." The doctor pressed the monitor to her stomach and started scanning. Tommy was holding Kim's hand looking on the ultrasound screen with her. "And there is your baby…" Tommy let out a laugh.

"It's so big!" Kimberly laughed with the doctor and nurse.

"Well Mr. Oliver, the baby is about 8mm long."

"Is that normal?"

"Perfectly normal Mrs. Oliver. I see no abnormalities so far, looks to be a very healthy baby."

"I told you about my…"

"Mrs. Oliver, the amount of alcohol consumed during pregnancy that has a detrimental effect on the fetus is not known. However, in very early pregnancy, alcohol usually will not cause the "fetal alcohol syndrome" or any others probably. But we do recommend that you do not have any more alcoholic beverages during the rest pregnancy, for that could lead to cause a miscarriage. I do not think you have to worry about the few drinks you had for the past few weeks before you know you were pregnant."

"So, the baby is fine?"

"Yes."

"I told you Beautiful." Tommy kissed her on the forehead. "Our beautiful baby." Kimberly smiled and pulled Tommy down for a more passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too Beautiful."

"How about a few pictures to take home?" The doctor asked.

"Oh, that would be great," Tommy said.

"I'll get those Doctor," the nurse said. "And I'll get your release papers as well."

"Thank you Doctor. Thank you Nurse." They both smiled. Tommy and Kimberly continued to look at the ultrasound of their baby as the doctor snapped away some photos.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy laid in bed side by side enjoying the piece of chocolate cake sitting on Kim's stomach, staring at the newly taken ultrasound photos. Tommy pointed at one area.

"Oh, Kim, it's got your nose." Kimberly laughed taking the final piece from Tommy's fork as he feed it. She kissed his cheek after putting the cake plate on the bed beside her.

"This is amazing, our baby growing inside right now." Kimberly placed her hand on her belly.

"And this time I'm going to be there for everything." Kimberly smiled.

"You better believe it. Once alone without you was well enough." Tommy turned to his side and put his arm around Kimberly. He kissed the top of her mounds.

"You will never be alone again."

"Promise, promise me that tiger."

"I promise." They kissed softly on the lips. Kimberly looked at the picture again.

"Hey, 6 weeks ago, I know when the baby was conceived."

"When, because Beautiful, all I know is for like the past 2 months we have had a lot of sex and it's been great sex." Kimberly smiled.

"After the Red Ranger mission." Tommy smiled again.

"Riight… you especially great that night."

"As were you tiger." Tommy moved on top of Kimberly kissing her passionately. Kimberly suddenly gasped.

"Ow!"

"Sorry! You okay?" Tommy asked concerned. "Is the baby okay? I didn't hurt you!" Kimberly laughed.

"The fork just poked my back," Kimberly laughed pulling it away. Tommy laughed too.

"Oh, good." Tommy went back to kissing her, when Kimberly gasped.

"What's wrong now?"

"I think we rolled on the plate." Tommy lifted Kimberly up and she did have some chocolate that he eagerly licked and ate off.

"Better?"

"Much. Now kiss me again." Tommy obliged his wife's wishes.

"Anything, you want, Beautiful. I love you."

I love you too," she whispered back.

* * *

Within seconds, both were naked ready to be one. Tommy felt Kimberly against him, her bare flesh against his. Her skin like soft velvet petals, her petite form, beneath his hard, yet smooth one. Tommy reached down and kissed her breasts, sucking on her nipples as he slid his long, thick, pulsating cock into her warm sweet walls. Passionate gaze caused his heart to ache for her more, as he thrust into her tenderly. His body responding to her radiate heat. She was his escape in life. She was his lifeline, his weakness, his one and only true desire. His lips locked against hers to kiss. Her body fitted his perfectly. Tommy knew from the first moment he looked upon her naked glory, she was it. She was the one. Kimberly kissed Tommy hard. She shouted her love to her husband to the skies. Tommy would never tell a soul, but he loved the way Kimberly talked to him in, her dirty little ones, the 'fuck me harder' just drove him made. Each word, every sound she made his body seemed to love her and pulse greater with excitement from loving her even more.

His soul recoiled to her passion. His soul yearned to be with the one it was destined for. Her moans, her aroma, filled his senses, Tommy wanted nothing more to be inside her, because there he was in pure heaven. He only felt love deep inside him, love that he thought he buried, but it had intensified with just one kiss. One touch from Kimberly, he was gone to Never Neverland, and he never wanted to return. His face buried in Kim's neck, Tommy was ready to exploded. Together they reached an ultimate peak, happily falling off together.

"This has to go down as one of the best weeks of my life," Tommy said panting as he laid on his back after making love to his wife yet again.

"You're just happy because I just made your toes flex twice over."

"Well, my beautiful pregnant wife, you always make that happen, but tonight…" They both laughed and hugged. "I can't wait to tell Zeke."

"About the baby?" Kimberly asked.

"Yup, I know, he's going to be the best big brother ever."

"Well, that's for sure, especially if it's a little girl."

* * *

Tommy was packing up the last of his clothes as Kimberly was in the bathroom puking again. Tommy stood in a red Hawaiian shirt with tan pants. They had only known she was pregnant for about 18 hours now. Kimberly came out the bathroom groaning.

"Oh, man…" Kimberly was wiping her face with a wet cloth. "I haven't felt this bad in so long, I actually forgot it." Tommy folded another souvenir t-shirt for the guys. Kimberly sat down on the bed. Her red vintage floral Hawaiian print tank dress rode up as she laid down on the bed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just been 6 years… kind of brings me back." Tommy poured some ice water into glass and handed it over to Kimberly.

"Thanks. Can you finish packing my stuff too, I just can't do anything but lay here." Kimberly rolled the cool glass against her forehead and chest.

"Of course Beautiful." Kimberly had got hula dolls, key chains, and assorted snacks as gifts. She brought her girlfriends dresses of course, knowing Tommy got the men shirts. Tommy was struggling with closing Kim's suitcase.

"What the hell is in here?" Tommy asked trying to slam the suitcase. They had came to Maui each with one suitcase, now leaving with 4. Kimberly had brought 2 more bags while here in a week.

"Don't crush anything!" Kimberly yelled applying more eye shadow once she got up to finish her make-up. "Especially my leis!"

"No promises! This bag is packed to the max! What the hell is in it?"

"Oh, just a few things," Kimberly said coming out the bathroom finally ready to go. She had laid down a bit as Tommy finished packing.

"Are we bringing back Maui?"

"Pretty much." Kimberly smiled.

* * *

The flight home back to LA was pretty quick. Kimberly slept against Tommy's chest the whole way. They exited the plane from Maui with a smile.

"Glad to be home," Kimberly said lifted her gift bag from the overhead.

"I got it Beautiful," Tommy said quickly grabbing the bag.

"Tommy, I'm pregnant. Not helpless. I can carry one bag."

"Maybe so, but I can carry it." They continued on down the terminal to baggage claim. Kimberly called Tommy's parents to see if they had got to LAX already. It turns out they were waiting outside already. Kimberly and Tommy were waiting on their luggage.

"Tommy, you are struggling with my suitcases…let me…"

"I got it Kim!" Tommy lifted and placed the suitcases on the trolley to push. Tommy's parents greeted them once they got outside. Kimberly and Mrs. Oliver exchanged hugs and kisses.

"How was the honeymoon?" Mrs. Oliver asked Kimberly taking the gift bag.

"Mom, do you really want those details," Tommy said giving his mother a hug and kiss. Mrs. Oliver laughed.

"I guess not."

"Well, happy to be back home I hope?"

"Oh, yes! Besides, we have a surprise…" Kimberly said getting into the car. Mr. Oliver and Mrs. Oliver exchanged a smile. So did they.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy returned to their house to find family and friends waiting outside on the front lawn with a huge 'Welcome Home Newlyweds' banner. Kimberly laughed. Aisha and Zeke had thrown them another party. Aisha had called everyone since the couple arrived home about 5pm. It wasn't a stress to get at least a quarter of the people from the wedding to return for the party.

"Ooooh!" Kimberly hugged Zeke.

"Welcome back Mommy!"

"Oh baby! It's so good to be back."

"You should see inside," Aisha said. Kimberly walked inside to mountains of gifts in Tiffany gift-wrapping paper. Kimberly gasped.

"Oh you guys!" The guests from the wedding had sent in their gifts and money for the couple since the sprung on the wedding on them. Kimberly had went online while relaxing by the ocean and set up her gift registry from Macy's and Tiffany's. She was surprised how fast everyone was able to give.

"I can't believe this!"

* * *

Everyone was getting punch, when Kimberly and Tommy gathered everyone around to share in the good news.

"Guys, everyone… we have some news to share," Tommy said tapping on his glass.

"If it's about the honeymoon, save it," Rocky yelled. Everyone laughed. Pamela nudged Rocky to hush.

"No, no Rocky, it's not about the honeymoon. This already happened before that."

"What, tell us?" Katherine yelled.

"I'm pregnant!" Kimberly yelled. Tommy held up the sonogram photos.

"We're having a baby!" Tommy started handing them out.

"You see, I didn't want to know about the honeymoon."

"Rocky," Aisha slapped his arm. "Congratulations!" Aisha and Kimberly hugged first.

"Thanks." Kimberly was hugged and kissed by everyone. Kimberly searched the room. She caught Zeke's sad eyes. Kimberly's smile dropped from her face. His head went down as he walked out the back door. Kim was pulled into another hug by her mother.

"Oh baby, I'm so happy for you!" Mrs. Dumas said.

"Yeah, it's great."

Kimberly went outside and found Zeke sitting by the pool. He hadn't returned after finding out his parents were having another baby. Kimberly was surprised Zeke didn't come and hug her after hearing the good news.

"Baby, what are you doing out here alone, the party is in there." Kimberly took a seat by her son.

"I don't feel good." Kimberly went to touch Zeke's forehead, but he pulled away.

"Why? What's wrong?" Zeke looked up at his mother. He was angry. "Zeke, honey, what is wrong?" Kimberly went to hug her son, when he shoved her away.

"Just leave me alone!" Zeke stormed away from the pool over to the back gate.

"Zeke! Zeke, get back here!" Zeke ran out the backyard. "Zeke!" Tommy came outside.

"What's going on here? Why are you outside?"

"Zeke, he just ran away!"

"What?"

"He ran away Tommy!" Kimberly pointed. "I don't think he likes the idea of a new baby."

"That's ridiculous, of course he does! I'll get him." Tommy raced out the backyard.

"Wait! I'm coming too."

"No… we have a house full of guests. You go inside and I'll find Zeke…"

"But he needs me to explain that…"

"And you will, as soon as we get back." Tommy held Kim's arms and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry." Tommy ran out the back gate.

"I am worried."

* * *

There was no one in the park when Zeke arrived down the street from his house. He sighed and sat down in an empty swing seat. Zeke just stared away, lightly swinging. Tommy slowly walked up to the side of the swing set.

"Hey buddy…" Tommy stood there.

"Mommy upset?"

"Very much. She doesn't understand why you ran away."

"I didn't run away!"

"Okay buddy…"

"I just… I didn't want to be there."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to be there with her."

"Your mother?"

"How could she do that to me?"

"Do what son? I don't understand," Tommy said taking a seat in a swing, feeling like a giant in the small swing.

"Does this mean, you and Mommy don't need me anymore?"

"What?"

"Why else would you want another baby?"

"Because it just happened baby," Kimberly said sneaking up beside them.

"But it's not fair! I didn't ask for it!"

"Trust me baby, we didn't ask either… but it doesn't mean we didn't want another baby. I have always wanted to give you a brother or sister."

"What's wrong son?" Tommy asked.

"But, that will mean you and Daddy won't love me as much?"

"What?" Kimberly sat in the last swing on the other side of Zeke. "That's not true baby!"

"Yes, yes it does! You're having another baby, and this time Daddy will be here for you. You'll love that baby more than me because Daddy is here!"

"Of course not! I will love you and this baby the same. How could you think we won't love you anymore because of the new baby?"

"Because I won't be the only one."

"Nothing you do will ever change that how much we love you," Tommy said.

"Your father is right, Zeke. Just because we're having another baby, doesn't mean anything has to change," Kimberly said.

"Exactly! You are our man, best little guy we could ask for. There is just going to be more love in the house to share! And you are going to be an older brother, the most important thing, because you get to take of another person." Kimberly nodded.

"And this baby will look up to you because you are its big brother and you will have experienced 6 years on it. You will be able to take him to the park when he's old enough to play, you will teach him what's the best candy to eat and now you will have help tackling your father." Zeke smiled. "And you get to be everything and more Uncle Tim was and is for me."

You love Uncle Tim," Zeke said with a smile.

"That I do. He taught me a lot, how to walk, play the guitars. I love my big brother very much and don't know if I would have gotten along so well without him, which this baby will feel the same from you."

"So, you will love me the same?" Zeke asked just to make sure.

"More baby, we will love you both more and more each day because you are our babies." Kimberly held her arms out for her baby. Zeke jumped up and hugged his mother tight. Tommy smiled.

"I'm sorry Mommy for yelling earlier."

"It's okay baby. We're going to read books together about the baby every week until it comes just to be prepared," Kimberly said.

"And you're going to help us when the new baby when it comes, changing diapers and dressing him or her, reading and playing with the baby," Tommy said.

"That's right. So you don't have to feel jealousy or misplaced at all when the baby comes. And just because we have the new baby, doesn't mean you aren't always my baby." Zeke smiled after Kimberly kissed his cheek.

"So, can we get back to the party and really celebrate?" Tommy said.

"Yes!"

"Great!" Kimberly lifted Zeke into a big hug and ended up carrying.

"So, tell me more about you Auntie Sha and Uncle Tim at the wedding…" Zeke smiled as all together, they headed back to the party.

* * *

Kimberly had help from her boys as they opened the seemingly hundreds of wedding gifts. They all sat on the couch as everyone stood or sat around watching them open their gifts. Kimberly gasped as she opened the gift from Tommy's parents. They had taken the Wedding Announcements page and framed Kimberly and Tommy's piece in this gold frame. It was their best wedding photo on top. Kimberly smiled.

"Oh wow!"

"What is it?"

"Our wedding in the paper." Tommy smiled.

"Well, read it." Kimberly smiled. She cleared her throat. She looked up at everyone before reading the special wedding article on the couple.

_Kimberly Ann Hart and Thomas James Oliver were married on Saturday in their backyard in Los Angeles, California. The Rev. Steven Witt, a Roman Catholic priest performed the ceremony. _

_The day was planned to be a celebration of the couple's engagement party, but the guests quickly found out the party had turned into a surprising big wedding. The backyard was beautifully made-over with an aisle just for the beautiful bridge. _

_The bride 23, is a artist, and co-owner of CHICDowntown, a hot new story in town with her best friend and maid of honor. She graduated magna cum laude from New York City University and received her art and business degree from the same school. _

_She is the daughter of the famous lawyer Jonathan Hart from Angel Grove, CA. Her father recently retired from active cases, but continues to run his firm in upstate California. Her mother, Carolina Laura Dumas was the famous art gallery owner and college professor from Angel Grove who moved to Paris, France over 7 years ago. She had then retired from teaching. _

_The bridegroom, 24, has just graduated from UCLA in the spring, with his study of Paleontology and Science. He will be taking on special task… the job of his lifetime, as he will be joining the famous archeologist Doctor Anton Mercer in October on an expedition in Africa and Australia. _

_He is the adoptive son of Jane Kathleen Oliver and Thomas Kenneth Oliver of Angel Grove, Ca. His mother is a nurse at Angel Grove Community Hospital and has been a nurse with over 30 years of experience. His father is a retired navy captain, who fought in many wars, now works for the US Navy as a correspondence. _

_The couple fell in love in 1993 while meeting for the first in Angel Grove High halls. _

_"I thought he was cute, plus he was an amazing fighter and had a nice charm about him," Ms. Oliver said. Mr. Oliver admits he found himself growing more attracted to her with each passing day. _

_"She was and is still so beautiful, but she's also so stubborn and so very talented, and she has this fierce sense of humor," Mr. Oliver said. "I knew I was in trouble." He knew he may not had been old enough, but he realized he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. _

_There were some difficulties over the following years, Ms. Oliver leaving to pursue her dreams of Olympic goal which she achieved, leaving Mr. Oliver behind, but though the years passed, the two found each other and found that love once again. The couple shares a 5-year old son, who is their joy. Their love has been told by many to be showing of real true love, because throughout all the struggles, they are still together, loving each other more and more each day. _

Kimberly sighed as she laid the picture frame in her lap.

"That was beautiful." Kimberly nodded. She wiped away some tears. Tommy reached over and kissed her on the lips.

"Awww…." Kimberly opened another box and found a champagne case bag. It had Tommy and Kimberly's individual wedding photos on the outside in the windows.

"Oh Aisha…this is great, it will fit our glasses from Maui perfectly."

"That's the point. When you told me the hotel gave you those champagne flute glasses, I knew I had to find something for them."

"And honey, I brought this cabinet to fit all the wedding and honeymoon stuff," Kimberly's mother said.

"Oh, I was wondering where that glass cabinet appeared from. I thought Aisha brought it."

"Oh, open this next," Aisha said winking at Zeke. Zeke smiled. Kimberly tore only the very long box, knowing it must be just a photo frame, but found so much m ore. It was a personalized collage of pictures taken of Kimberly and Tommy, their relationship, the places they had been, all those graphics put together to make "The Memory Lane" showcase frame. Kimberly covered her mouth.

"Tommy, look…" Tommy did. He smiled.

"Oh wow, who did this?" Tommy asked checking the ticket. 'To Mommy and Daddy, love Zeke'. You did this buddy?!"

"I had help."

"Tons," Aisha said looking at the others. Jason smiled with Rocky, Adam, Billy, Katherine, Zack, Tanya, and Tim. It had been a group workout to get those photos and items together. They had wanted to reveal it at the engagement party, but when it turned into the wedding, they all decided to hold it back until the couple returned, plus they could had the wedding shot into it as well.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy got many kitchen items to finish their amazing kitchen, adding a bar section, and a handy household key racks for Tommy, so he would never lose his keys again. Kimberly opened a box and found a sandwich maker.

"Yes! I always wanted one of these."

"She has said every since we finished the kitchen 2 months ago we needed a sandwich maker with all the omelettes and cheese sandwich Zeke loves." Kimberly gasped when she found a panni press as well.

"That way you can save money on all the times you guys spend in Panera," Rocky said.

"Thank you Rocko." Kimberly smiled lifting another box.

"That one is from Grandma and Papa O'Brien."

"Oh great." Kimberly gasped. It was a double heart, classical mantel pendulum clock. "This is the clock I always loved looking at when I was little girl."

"Papa knew you always loved it."

"Oh, and I have the perfect place for it." Kimberly went over to her fireplace mantel and put it in the center moving their wedding photo aside slightly.

* * *

Kimberly waited as Tommy and Zeke were putting away all the gifts to confront Aisha about Tim in quiet. They had drew straws and the boys won the chance to put away the gifts as the ladies cleaned up the living room after the 'Welcome Home' party was done. Kim's mother was cleaning up the living room after the party. Aisha and Kimberly were taking out the trash.

"So, not that I care to know because it would just creep me out totally, but is it true?"

"Is what's true?"

"Are all Harts are great kissers?" Kimberly asked with a smile. Aisha blushed immediately. She nearly dropped trash bag filled with cans.

"What your son saw was just a drunk bridesmaid and..."

"Oh come off it, you have always liked Tim."

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

"Have not! I was drunk and lonely. Rocky wasn't feeling it, too obsessed over your friend Pam to think about it..."

"Yeah, but I got a text from Rocky saying 'Thank you', so they had fun."

"Of course, they looked like it."

"Why Tim?"

"Because Tanya would kill me if I thought about Adam…"

"He is cute."

"Yeah, but taken…"

"They have been dating for how many years now?"

"Enough. And Jason has Emily, though they aren't technically together. Zack is just too much, even for one-night…" Kimberly laughed.

"What about Billy?"

"Billy too smart for me." Both ladies laughed. "Besides, Tim is fun."

"Yeah, they all say that at first."

"Plus, he's a good kisser."

"Ah ha! I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Kim's mother asked bringing over a trash bag.

"Tim's a good kisser."

"And how would you know that?"

"Aisha and Tim kissed."

"Kim!" Aisha blushed again.

"Oh, it's just Mom, you know the one that changed his diapers…"

"This conversation is over it. It happened, so what! It's never going to happen again!" Aisha walked away.

"She is so cute when she is angry."

* * *

They finished their little party, putting some gifts away here and there, before they said goodnight to everyone. Kimberly was putting up the new picture frame clock with the couple's kiss at the end of their wedding. She set the time on it to the day's clock. Kimberly had to admit out of all the gifts, the one she found in her bedroom, shocked her the most. It turns out the guys got Tommy this 70" plasma tv for the bedroom, which Kimberly told Tommy that after tonight, it would be moved into the living room. There was no way she was staring at that massive equipment in her bedroom for the rest of their lives. The guys felt it was the only way to make the pink room into something Tommy could sleep in.

"Trust me, sleep will not be a problem for Tommy after…" Kimberly smiled.

"Oh god! No more please!" Tim said covering his ears. "I don't need to know that!" Everyone laughed. Tommy was hanging up their personalized robes with Mr. Tommy Oliver on the back of one, and Mrs. Kimberly Oliver on the other robe.

"Well, this has been an eventful day Beautiful."

"You said it." Kimberly closed her newly received wedding personal photo album.

"I can't believe tomorrow I will be moved in completely…"

"I know, it's been a rollercoaster."

"But a happy one."

"Completely happy one." They kissed. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Kimberly yelled. Zeke popped his head in.

"I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Oh baby! Come here," Kimberly said opening her arms. Zeke ran to his mother. They hugged. "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight son."

"Goodnight Dad." Tommy gave Zeke a hug before Zeke hopped out.

"Man, I am so tired…" Tommy said lying down. Kimberly arched her eyebrow at him. Tommy and Kimberly exchanged looks before laughing.

"I'm not tired."

"Well, you didn't do the heavy lifting with all those wedding gifts."

"Yeah, but I did most the heavy lifting last night." Tommy moaned, jumping up and grabbing Kimberly by the waist to bring her quickly down to the bed with him.

"That you did." Tommy kissed her cheek. "Are you happy Mrs. Oliver?"

"Absolutely." They kissed on the lips.

"Goodnight wife."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Next Morning

Kimberly was sitting at the island in the kitchen, reading today's paper over a soothing hot cup of tea. She smiled having had the most delirious dream, more like memory call of her honeymoon. Waking up in Tommy's arms for the first time in their home, married, that feeling could not be quantified. Kimberly sighed. She fixed the strap to her oversized tank, actually it was Tommy's tossed aside tank.

"What are you thinking about?" Tommy asked. He came downstairs in just his boxers. The tank strap falling off her shoulders again. Tommy smiled as Kimberly fixed it again.

"Nothing."

"Riight. Where is everyone?"

"Aisha went early to the shop, but she'll be back to help, mother went shopping for god knows what I have no idea. And Zeke is still sleeping or watching tv."

"I can't believe you are letting her stay with us."

"I can't believe I agreed with it either." Kimberly found out last night her mother was no longer happy in her marriage with Pierre. He had been putting long hours in the art gallery and she felt that their marriage had become routine instead of the love, so she asked to stay with Kimberly and help out with the pregnancy, but Kimberly was a bit reluctantly. She already had Tommy move in, plus she had Aisha to help her, her mother would just complicate things. But Kimberly caved in when Zeke overheard, happy his grandmother would be stay longer. He enjoyed his grandmother spoiling him, much like Aisha did the entire week his parents were off on their honeymoon. "But I guess she was right. You are leaving in 2 weeks." Kimberly pouted. She fixed the strap back up.

"Oh Beautiful. It's not like it's forever."

"Oh, only if and when your evil of a mentor decides to give you a weekend here and there until the holidays."

"Dr. Mercer is not evil."

"Currently." Kimberly smiled. Tommy poured himself some coffee. "There's breakfast."

"I see…"

"I wanted to try the new items. That bagel slice and heating rack is cool." Tommy smiled.

Kimberly had made omelettes, bacon and bagels already fixed, but she wouldn't dare eat this early.

"Why aren't you hungry?" Tommy said making himself a plate.

"Mother says tea in the morning will help ease any morning sickness."

"Okay."

"She has been here for a day and is already telling me what to do." Kimberly took a sip of her tea, when her strap fell again. Tommy came up behind Kimberly fixing his tank top strap up her arm but not without a kiss on her shoulder first. He kissed the skin up her shoulder to her neck when the strap fell down again. Kimberly smiled.

"She's a mother, your mother, she can't help herself." Tommy kissed behind Kim's ear. Kimberly moaned.

"Take me." Tommy didn't have to be told twice, he quickly turned Kimberly around and kissed her fully on the lips.

* * *

Tommy moved into the house completely that day after giving up his bachelor pad. It was somewhat sad to be giving up the place he called home for so long, Rocky even joked he was giving up his freedom, but Tommy found his life with Kimberly would be worth any freedom. But Kimberly didn't have time to torture Tommy for that comment, being married was not about giving up your freedom, Tommy was set to leave for his paleontology graduate program on October 1st. Kimberly hated that Tommy couldn't even come back for one day to help celebrate her birthday. But they were able to somewhat have a great time with Tommy via webcam on the big plasma screen tv.

Tommy was unable to get away for one day to Kim's birthday, so they celebrated via webcam.

* * *

_AN: Thanks to my fans, you guys and gals rock bigtime! It's my birthday today(yes, another year, yay!), so I wanted to be sure I shared the love and a gift to everyone in celebration of this great day, hehe. If I'm not too hungover, expect another chapter tomorrow as well. Next Chapter: _**The Valentine's Day Fight**_, how can such a romantic day be ruined, oh Tommy why didn't you tell Kim the truth? _

_Babyeee! _


	18. The Valentine’s Day Fight

**_AN: Woohoo... 2 chapters in 2 days... I amaze myself, enjoy! _**

**Chapter 18: The Valentine's Day Fight**

It was about 3 days from Halloween and Zeke was beaming around the house. He had convinced his mother to throw him a Halloween party and wanted to turn the entire house into a huge Haunted House. Kimberly at first was reluctant, but finally was pushed to agree by Tommy saying it would be good for Zeke and Tommy would try to be there to help out as soon as he could. And since Kimberly never got a chance to actually have a party since she lived in an apartment in New York City, maybe it was a good idea. She always just used to take Zeke trick-or-treating with Tim. Since Zeke was just 5-years old, the bloody and gore Halloween, were definitely out the door. Kimberly and Kim's mother of course did all the shopping with Mrs. Oliver. It seemed the mothers had made a bond to stick together, helping Kimberly while Tommy was away. Kimberly had to unfortunately deal with daily calls and sometimes visits with the both mothers pining over the pregnant Kimberly. Kimberly wasn't required to do anything, just sit there as the mothers rushed to do whatever. Kimberly went to work just to get away from them. Kimberly was cleaning up the backyard with her mother. They knew with Halloween so close, they would have to close off the pool area with a cover so there wouldn't be any accidents or garbage tossed in the pool.

"So, when is Tommy coming again?"

"I don't know Mother. I didn't know yesterday when you asked and the day before. He told me he would be here for Halloween, so I have to believe he will be here."

"And if.."

"Don't Mother, please… Zeke is excited enough. It would burst his bubble if Tommy wasn't here."

* * *

The phone rang. Kimberly rushed inside to answer it. She saw the I.D. and found it was Tommy's cell number at the site in Australia. Tommy was put on Dr. Mercer's head staff, along with Alex Sinclair and Terence Smith. He had to run his own team like the other 2 with Dr. Mercer overlooking all their works. Because of this, Tommy was not able to leave at every other weekend like he had planned to.

"Hello tiger…"

_"Hey Beautiful." _

"What's up? Calling to tell me when to pick my handsome husband up from the airport?" Kimberly asked with a smile.

_"I don't know if I can come back for Halloween, Beautiful." _Kimberly gasped, immediately anger filled her.

"But you said you could last week!"

_"I said I might be able to last week… now, I don't know." _

"You said you would come!"

_"I said I would try to come, Beautiful." _

"This is ridiculous! And you said you would! You said you would come! You said you would do every thing in your power to be here! I am only doing this because you said you would be here to help! Zeke couldn't be happier with this Haunted House and that all the guys would be wearing the same costumes, he wanted to dressed just like you did!"

_"What do you want me to say, I'm sorry." _

"You've said that about hundreds times already Tommy, but it's not going to change things. You still won't be here!"

_"Look, I will try to get away for Halloween, but as of today, Dr. Mercer doesn't want anyone leaving until things settled." _

"Things haven't settled down since you arrived there over 4 weeks ago."

_"Beautiful…" _

"Don't Beautiful me. You know what, fine. Thanks for nothing. Do what you want." Kimberly slammed the phone down. On the other line, Tommy looked at the phone. Zeke was standing there.

"Daddy's not coming home?" Kimberly looked at her son. She shook her head.

"It doesn't look like it baby. I'm sorry." Zeke's head went down. Kimberly walked over to Zeke. "But we'll have fun and this Haunted House is going to the best one in town." Zeke's head came up with a slight smile. "And we'll take many pictures for Daddy."

"Okay." Kimberly bent down and kissed his forehead.

* * *

Halloween morning came finally. Kimberly was so tired after just finishing the decorations early this morning about 3, so she was sleeping in. It was almost 10. Kimberly was supposed to be awake now fixing the monstrous munchies, creepy cakes and cupcakes for the kids. But right now, all her mind was focused on getting more sleep. Kimberly sighed, turning over in her sleep. All of a sudden, soft lips pressed against her sleeping lips. Kimberly moaned.

"Tommy…" Kimberly whispered in her dreams. She moaned when lips pressed against her lips again. Kimberly's eyes ever so slowly cracked opened. She blinked a few times as she saw a face smiling at her. Kimberly sat up; eyes wide open staring at the intruder who just stole several kisses. "Tommy?"

"Hey Beautiful," Tommy whispered back with a smiling face.

"Oh!" Kimberly hugged him tight. Tommy laughed. "What are you doing here?!" Kimberly slapped his chest. Zeke's head popped up.

"Daddy?" Zeke asked wiping his eyes of sleep. "Dad!" Zeke jumped over his mother and hugged his father.

"Hey buddy!"

"You are here!"

"Yes, I'm here." Tommy had finally settled the site down enough to get away for a few days. There was a bad sand storm last week in Australia that halted anybody from leaving the site until clean up and they were back on schedule. Once things had settled from that disaster Tommy rushed home to see Zeke's first Halloween party bash.

"But how?" Zeke asked. "Mommy said you weren't coming."

"Well, I tried calling to tell you, but someone wouldn't answer the phone." Tommy looked Kimberly. She smiled. The last time Tommy got threw was only because Zeke answered the phone, but Kimberly quickly hung up as Tommy was trying to talk to her. "And I just couldn't let you hang up on me again and get away with it," Tommy said looking at Kimberly with a smile. "And I have to say, the house looks amazing!"

"Mommy did it all," Zeke said.

"Not all of it," Kimberly said. "We had plenty of help." Kimberly had the entrance into the house like a haunted forest with fog machine, scary trees with blinking eyes, strobe light, flying ghost, and a talking witch with cauldron. Walking into the living room was all Zeke's idea with the black light, green spider web with skeleton and spider, pirate scene with hanging sword that moves via a pulley on an interior made scary pirate ship. Zeke had wanted to be a pirate this year, first time actually. It brought memories back to the first time Tommy wore a pirate suit for Halloween. As people move into the second hallway that lead out to the backyard, there was a lit up coffin with a smiling mummy, and a graveyard scene with a ghost that rises up and down. Outside in the backyard, there was a huge pumpkin patch including pumpkin with blinking eyes, full moon, and scarecrows all around. That was where Kimberly set up with the treats and sweets for the kids for the last stop. It was the perfect end.

* * *

The kids started arriving about 5 pm. Kimberly was happy with Tommy's parents and her mother doing all the food since Kimberly got a bad case of the pregnancy tiredness and morning sickness that couldn't tell what time it was. But Tommy helped get her better with a little husband TLC. When it was time for the party to start, Zeke had Tommy as the head pirate of the house, with his mother as a mermaid the object of the pirate's love. Kimberly had made everything you can snack on from edibles eyeballs, pizza mummies, chicken claws, PB & Jelly finger sandwiches, bat chips, popcorn monster hands, pumpkin cupcakes, skull cupcakes, chocolate spiders and bug juice punch.

Tommy came downstairs after finishing his phone call with Dr. Mercer. Tommy smiled at the kid's faces as they walked through the house. Zeke was leading one group, pointing out at the scary pirate ship. Kimberly and Aisha were mermaids sitting in the water around the ship tossing gold chocolate coins. Adam was another pirate along with Tanya in the living room. Tommy's parents were serving the treats in the backyard dressed up like live scarecrows, as Jason and Rocky were the ghosts to greet them at the door. Kimberly's mother was the mummy in the coffin, she was happy not to have to do much, but slightly creep and scary the kids when they passed by. The evening went by fast, though it didn't feel that way with the hundreds of children coming in and out. Kimberly collapsed on the couch as the others piled around.

"Oh man that was so much fun!" Zeke said. "Can we do this every year?!" Kimberly groaned. She placed her hand on her stomach. Tommy did the same, feeling his unborn baby kick a bit.

"Maybe baby…"

"I can't wait!" Zeke ran upstairs.

"That kid's got too much energy," Aisha said.

"You said it."

"What do you expect? He is Tommy and Kimberly's child… they are a handful separate, imagine combined into one…"

"Shut up," Tommy and Kimberly said together.

* * *

Tommy came home for Thanksgiving week to hugs and kisses. He actually had to cut his Halloween stay short, leaving just 2 days after, not staying the whole week like he thought. But Tommy was happy to be back for last week in November for Thanksgiving. Kimberly was happy to have Tommy home, so he could deal with the mothers' over-protecting squabbles about Thanksgiving and Kimberly's pregnancy. Tommy found it somewhat amusing to watch the mothers fight over Kim's pregnancy, what was best for the mother and baby.

"It's not funny, Tommy! They are always here!" Kimberly's mother had found and rented out this nice little apartment in a nice community just about 10 minutes from Kimberly's house. She had wanted Pierre to know she was serious about leaving him, so she got the place.

"Hey, they didn't get to spoil you the first time around…"

"Am I an evil person for not wanting them here? For wishing this was more like the first time without them?"

"No, a bit bad, but it's understandable."

"They just don't let me do anything Tommy."

"Kim…"

"It's true! I have to go to work to get away from them and then they come there with food and pillows and… stuff!"

"Beautiful…"

"Put your feet up like this, don't wear those shoes you are pregnant, only drink this tea at this time of day, don't eat this, don't eat that…only exercise like this…they are making me crazy."

"Crazier than you already are… hmm… that's a lot of crazy." Kimberly hit Tommy. "I'm sorry, Kim. But I'm here now, I'll make sure they tune it down."

"I mean, I can't even have the Thanksgiving dinner I wanted to give."

"But it is easier for us to just have it at my parent's house. My mother has been giving Thanksgiving dinner for decades now. It's like her tradition to get the family together."

"I know, but that was for your family, what about our family?"

"My family is our family now. Your mother and Tim, and anyone else can come by, you know it. One big happy family," Tommy said taking Kimberly by her expanding waist.

* * *

At 17 weeks, Kimberly's belly had transformed into a flat muscular board to the rounding by the day stomach. The most surprising thing was when Tommy came home at Halloween, the baby started kicking for the first time. Kimberly couldn't believe it. She barely had any evidence she was pregnant, her stomach still somewhat flat. It had happened after Tommy and Kimberly had made love, Tommy said the baby moved, but Kimberly just laughed until she felt another slight kick. Zeke didn't start until Kimberly was about 4 months. Even though Kimberly was in her second trimester, at 13 weeks, the baby was kicking. The doctor was amazed as well, thinking the couple was crazy too, because baby's don't kick this soon, then he felt it. Dr. Mara White told Kimberly she must have one strong baby to be kicking that soon.

"Is it too much to want something quiet and at our house?" Kimberly asked wrapping her arms around Tommy's neck.

"Not with our families. We never do anything quiet." Kimberly smiled. "But don't worry, it will be great. You'll get all the turkey and broccoli casseroles you want, and Zeke will get his Mac and Cheese…Tim will get his mashed potatoes.."

"And what about you?"

"Me? I'll get to be with you, my wife and son." They kissed. Kimberly kept the open-mouth puckers to a minimal, no tongue. When Tommy tried to slip in his tongue for a passionate French kiss, Kimberly pulled away. "What?" She shook her head then returned to kissing him. Kimberly gently sucked and lightly nibbled on his lower lip. Tommy could feel his blood pressure rising. If Kimberly was trying to make a point, it was working. She had turned these playful kisses to work him mind to be filled with dizzy desire by not giving him what he wants.

* * *

On Black Friday, where all the famous sales took place, Kimberly, Tommy and Zeke brought their first Christmas tree together as a family. It was a huge live Christmas tree, standing 7 feet tall, Pistol Pine tree full of branches for many decorations. They would be decorating the tree when Tommy get backs for the Christmas holiday in a few weeks, but for now the family had begun it's celebration of Christmas. Kimberly kept the tree outside, so it could survive longer in the fresh air then being cooped up in the house all day and night until Christmas. It was fun, how almost everyday since they got the tree, Zeke would check it to make sure there were no bugs, as Kimberly watered the tree with a different method, of water, light corn syrup and bleach. Her mother had taught her that trick when she was a little tree. Kimberly loved how her mother was conceding the Christmas tradition to her daughter.

Kimberly was cleaning up fallen needles under their huge Christmas tree where Tommy would be putting decorations on tonight with Zeke. Tommy came back home a second time late evening on December 17th. Kimberly had saved all the Christmas tree decoration buying until Tommy got home; she had only got the lights and put them on with Zeke since the tree looked so pathetic and pitiful without anything on it for 2 weeks now. Kimberly sighed. Kimberly was still upset about last week's surprising visit. Her mind flashed back to just last week this time. Tommy and Zeke were excited to be heading for shopping the next morning. Kimberly was on cloud 9 having her Tommy back in town. She had made his favorites for dinner of fried calamari, though she couldn't eat it, fried mushrooms with chicken Marsala on a bed of creamy fettuccine alfredo. And then Dr. Mercer just barged into the house during dinner to speak with Tommy. Kim's mother had opened the door and surprised when the gentleman refused to take they were having dinner come back in the morning. Kimberly had known he had been trying to call all day, but declined to give Tommy the messages when he arrived, she was too happy to have him back.

"You have to come back to the site."

"What? No, Tommy is on his Christmas break, you can't be serious!"

"Terence found something on the western grid after the storm last night."

"I don't care if he found a live dinosaur, you do not…"

"Kimberly!" Tommy stopped his wife. "Let's talk in the living room Dr. Mercer."

* * *

After 10 minutes, Tommy came back into the dining room. Kimberly knew that face. He wasn't staying. Tommy was actually going to leave them over dinner. His favorite dinner.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go back with Dr. Mercer." Kimberly shook her head. "It would only be for a few days."

"Yeah right." Kimberly threw down her fork and knife.

"I promise it will. I'll be back."

"But we were supposed to go Christmas shopping tomorrow Daddy!"

"And we will, when I get back, I promise."

"But it's Christmas!"

"It's not Christmas for 11 days Kim! Please, don't make this harder than it has to be," Tommy said looking at her sternly. Kimberly went quiet, though still seething with anger. "I said I'm sorry and I will be back soon." Tommy went upstairs to pack an overnight bag. Kimberly threw her napkin over her plate. Aisha reached over and rubbed her hand, but Kimberly pulled away. She pushed her chair back and went upstairs, where Tommy and Kimberly had one of the worst shouting matches imaginable. Everyone was picking at their dinner, though listening. Mrs. Dumas tried to distract them with dinner chat, mostly for the sake of Zeke. Tommy came downstairs and left shortly after with Dr. Mercer. Kimberly didn't come back downstairs for dinner or breakfast the next morning. She locked herself in the bedroom, not wanting to speak or see anyone. Tommy went back with Dr. Mercer on his private plane, upsetting a very emotional pregnant Kimberly. Tommy was true to his words. Tommy returned just 2 days later and was done with the paleontology until next year. The storm that hit right after Tommy left, had revealed some potential new dinosaur evidence that turned out to be a false lead. Dr. Mercer apologized to his staff for bringing them all back and offered a longer stay with family and friends, which Tommy was thankful for. He had some serious damage control to fix with his wife.

* * *

Before Tommy came back home for the second time, Pierre came to town. Pierre Dumas was Kim's mother husband. He had allowed his wife her time apart from him, thinking the time apart would help their strained relationship. Pierre was a gentlman of the finest cut, always polite, thinking of his wife, which he couldn't understand now why she was desperate to leave him. They had been fighting over the time at the Gallery, but in no way did he mean to ends things with her leaving him. And since it was the Christmas holiday now and he wanted his wife. Kimberly's mother though wouldn't even think about going back to Paris with her husband, and leaving Kimberly in her current condition with Tommy being so absent. Aisha was standing beside the kitchen door as Kimberly was sitting at the island eating a salad made by Aisha. Kim's mother and stepfather were in the living room arguing in French.

"Le miel ceci est ridicule, vous avez besoin de revenir à Paris. J'ai laissé à vous restez loin pour plus de 3 mois maintenant. Nous sommes épousés, nous avons besoin d'être ensemble." _**"Honey this is ridiculous, you need to come back to Paris. I have let to you stay away for over 3 months now. We are married, we need to be together."**_

"Ma fille est enceinte. Je ne la pars pas encore." _**"My daughter is pregnant. I am not leaving her again."**_

"Elle l'a le meilleurs ami et les parents de Tommy, elle n'a pas besoin de vous." _**"She has her best friend and Tommy's parents, she doesn't need you."**_

"Elle est ma fille ! J'ai perdu plus de 6 ans de sa vie parce que j'étais sot." _**"She is my daughter! I have lost over 6 years of her life because I was foolish."**_

"Que j'ai dit que vous soutenez alors." _**"Which I told you back then."**_

"Ah, ne pas tirer le, "Je vous ai dit si" la carte avec moi!" _"**Oh, don't pull the 'I told you so' card with me!"**_

Aisha walked away from the door quietly closing the door back.

"What do you supposed they are saying?" Aisha asked taking a cherry tomato from Kim's salad.

"Oh, something about, we're married, we need to be together. My daughter is pregnant, I have lost 6 years…yadda yadda yadda…" Kimberly had learned French when she thought after high school, she would go live with her mother and stepfather. It turned out to never happened, but she never lost those skills, much like sign language and pig Latin.

"Think he will convince your mother to go back with him?"

"I have lost all faith in men doing the right thing." Aisha let out a laugh with her smile. "But no, my mother is set on staying with me until the baby is born. I don't think I will get that lucky to have her leave." Aisha laughed again.

"Oh, it's not like you don't love having your Mommy here spoiling you rotten."

"Zeke sure loves the extra spoiling." Aisha went to make herself a salad too.

"He'll be back, Kim."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Bien, alors je reste," Pierre said taking his wife's arms. _**"Fine, then I am staying." **_

"Non, retourner à Paris. Votre galerie a besoin de vous." _"**No, go back to Paris. Your gallery needs you." **_

"Mais j'ai besoin de ma femme." Pierre kissed Carolina on the cheek. Aisha was peaking out at the time. She smiled. "Mon amour, s'il vous plaît me permettre de le faire jusqu'à vous. Je vous aime. Vous êtes ma femme, la personne la plus importante dans le monde à moi." _**"But I need my wife. My love, please allow me to make it up to you. I love you. You are my wife, the most important person in the world to me." **_

"Bien."

"Bien?"

"Bien. Oui, le séjour avec moi, mais nous avons beaucoup à réparer.." _**"Fine, yes, stay with me, but we have a lot of fix." **_

"I think they made up," Aisha said after the yelling stopped to soft talking.

"I know," Kimberly said. Kimberly could hear the words of love from behind the door.

* * *

Tommy returned from the stores with Zeke with many bags and boxes. Kimberly finished sweeping, after having moved the tree inside for the first time today, just a week before Christmas Day. Kimberly hardly spoke to Tommy since he came back last night. Tommy even slept in Zeke's room. Kimberly's mother came from the kitchen with cookies and hot chocolate.

"Wow! Did you two buy out the store?"

"Daddy tried," Zeke laughed.

"Well, I had to make sure we had the very best with what was left." Tommy and Zeke worked most of the afternoon outside, getting help here and there from Kim's mother and Aisha with putting up the Christmas Santa and reindeer sleigh on the roof, along with the lights all around the house, bells, and wreaths on the windows.

The boys and Aisha came back inside right before dinnertime after finishing outside and around the house. Kimberly was sitting on the couch, working on the Christmas Santa stockings for the family. It was tradition for the Mom to stitch the names of everyone on their stockings. Mrs. Dumas handed that over to her daughter for the first time. Kimberly finally put away the stocking she decorated for Zeke, Tim and herself for the new ones.

"Wow Mommy, those look great!"

"Well, all we have to do is finish inside the house…" Tommy was breathing hard. Kimberly got up and walked into the kitchen. Tommy sighed.

"She is still mad."

"What do you expect? You left," Aisha said looking at Tommy.

That night

Kimberly was sitting all by herself staring at the Christmas tree. She hated to admit it, the damn tree looked great. Tommy had got frosted snowflake bulbs in various colors, to go with the regular satin multi-colored ornament bulbs Kimberly uses every year. Tommy had even added a few of the older Christmas Santa ornaments Kimberly always used, from 1st Christmas snowman, to the ornaments with Zeke's name on it. Tommy added decorations with Santa Claus penguins and bears, snowman heads, ribbons, angels from Nativity scene, and Disney Christmas ornaments because Zeke loved Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Kimberly would have laughed if she weren't so mad at Tommy at his and Zeke's attempts to put tinsel on the tree. They ended up fighting where was best to put it and put it on themselves. The house was now complete with Christmas cheer on the inside and outside.

"Hey…" Tommy said as he stood at the bottom step looking at Kimberly. She slightly turned back, but kept her focus on the tree. "Gorgeous tree?" Kimberly stood up with her cup of cocoa. She rolled her eyes and went to refill her cup in the kitchen. Tommy rushed to stop her. "Kim, please..." Tommy bent down and gave Kimberly a long soulful French kiss that lasted for several seconds. Kimberly looked up at Tommy confused at why he kissed her like that. "Mistletoe," Tommy whispered, his lips still close to Kimberly's lips. Sure enough, they were standing in the archway to the kitchen where Tommy put mistletoe. Tommy had put several pieces around the house, one commonly at the front door entrance. Kimberly didn't even realize she was holding Tommy's upper biceps. She immediately let go and walked away after shoving her cup into his chest. Tommy nearly dropped the cup when Kimberly stormed away.

* * *

Tommy found Kimberly sitting outside near the pool, staring up at the night skies. He brought a blanket with him, knowing even though it was LA, it was still December and not a warm summer night.

"Hey." Kimberly looked back. She just sat there in silence. "It's a bit chilly out here…"

"Don't."

"Just trying to make sure you and our baby are kept warm." Tommy was putting the blanket across her legs and stomach when Kimberly moved up.

"Tommy, I am not in the mood."

"I can see that."

"No, I don't think you really do."

"What are you so mad about?" Tommy asked sitting at her feet.

"It's like he says 'jump' and you just do it. What has happened to you?"

"We are on the verge of finding something the world has never seen before. These bones if Dr. Mercer is right about their location will be very special. And the resource will be ground breaking to history! Dr. Mercer doesn't have any family, he doesn't understand that…"

"Then you should make him! I don't like that man! Something is just off about him and interrupting our dinner last week without so much as a warning…"

"He had been calling."

"Still! You have a family Tommy! And we are having another baby. I won't stand by and have you miss out on things again."

"And I won't!" Tommy moved up. "I will be better, and I will be home more."

"You can't promise that. You just said you are in the middle of something ground breaking that the world has never seen before."

"But I am also in the middle of a something much more special."

"Right. And what's that?"

"This." Tommy put his hand on Kim's stomach. "Our baby, and this family mean more to me than anything. It all is just a job, Beautiful. You, Zeke and this baby, that's my life."

"That's all I ask." Tommy reached up and kissed her.

"Trust me when I say you and our family mean more to me."

"I'm trying too, but it's hard. We hardly see you."

"I know and I miss you too." Tommy sat up beside Kimberly and hugged her. "I'll be better, I promise. I love you." Kimberly cupped Tommy's face and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too Tommy." And the Oliver household had a magical Christmas after that.

* * *

It was the day before Valentine's Day. Kimberly was eagerly sitting in the helicopter flying to her destination. She couldn't believe how spontaneous and somewhat surprising her plan had laid out. Kimberly hadn't seen Tommy in over a month. Tommy was shouting out orders when he heard the motor of a helicopter.

"I thought Dr. Mercer wasn't coming back until tomorrow with the new machines?"

"That's not Dr. Mercer," Tommy said. "Oh no, no no!" Tommy shouted as the helicopter arriving blew sand all around. Tommy ran toward the helicopter once it landed. "Shut off your engine!" Tommy screamed. Tommy tore open the door. "Who the heck do you think…Kimberly?"

"Hey tiger!"

"Kim!" Kimberly unbuckled herself and quickly hugged Tommy. Tommy held on to Kimberly, lifted her from the helicopter. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"What, a pregnant wife can't come see her husband?" Tommy finally put Kimberly down. The helicopter pilot brought her bags down.

"Tommy! You better get over here!" Tommy looked back.

"I'll be right back!" Tommy rushed back over to the confided area. There was a lot of commotion going on about the sand the helicopter swirled around. There was chaos to fix what almost was destroyed. Tommy was trying to do damaged control. Tommy and a woman were working very closely together to fix the problems. Kimberly sees the pretty dark hair woman, hanging all over Tommy, as they set the boundaries back properly. The woman slipped, which Kimberly found suspicious since nothing was in her way to slip on. Tommy caught the woman with ease, as she smiled and was lifted back upright. The woman kept staring at Tommy as he went to fix things more. The woman saw Kimberly staring at her and quickly adverted her eyes.

"Uh, Tommy, who's that woman?"

"Huh, wha… oh! Kim! I'm so sorry baby!" Tommy rushed back over to his wife. "Sorry, you had to wait, but your little helicopter nearly ruined a week's work of digging."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay! Come, meet everyone!" Tommy brought Kimberly over to the staff. "Everybody, this my wife, Kimberly Oliver…"

"Hi!"

"Way to fly in."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't know."

"It's okay."

"Hey."

"Hi," Kimberly said somewhat low to the rest.

"Okay, so that's Terrence Smith," Tommy said pointing at the man. Terrence Smith

"Everyone calls me Smitty." Kimberly shook hands with him.

"He in charge of Team Blue," Tommy said. "And that is Alexis…"

"Alex," The black haired woman corrected. "I haven't been called Alexis since middle school. I run team yellow."

"Will you excuse us," Kimberly said pulling Tommy away from the group with a fake smile.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly were pulled a bit farther away from the group, when Kim's yelling caused a few glances their way by the rest of the teams. Kimberly could now see the reason for the infrequent home visits for Tommy. It was 5 feet 7 inches tall, gorgeous dark auburn hair woman.

"What are you yelling at me for?"

"Oh, like you don't know!" Kimberly fired back.

"I don't Kim!"

"Right."

"Hey! I'm the one that should be worried here! I was coming home this weekend, you didn't need to come! But you, you're going into your final trimester, isn't that dangerous to flying 14 hours on a plane and in a helicopter?"

"It doesn't matter, because I'm not staying long."

"What does that mean?" Kimberly looked over at the woman. Tommy caught Kimberly staring at Alex. She tilted her head at Alex again, but Tommy was still confused.

"What?"

"Don't what me!"

"Huh? Alex? You're mad at Alex?"

"Oh no, I'm mad at you!"

"Why?"

"Why? She was hanging all over you!"

"Alex…she's a team leader, a friend…" Kimberly shook her head.

"Alex is a woman," Kimberly stated.

"Yeah."

"Something you failed to mentioned months ago."

"I thought you knew and I didn't think that mattered! I don't see why it matters now!"

"It does!"

"Oh."

"Oh? You get caught in a lie and all you have to say is oh!"

"A lie? I haven't lied to you!"

"Oh please!"

"What the hell are we fighting about?"

"She's a woman!"

"So, she's a woman!"

"It's not so she's a woman Tommy! It's so, she's the woman that you have spent the last 6 months with!"

"There are other women around here… she's just a friend Kim."

"A friend?"

"Of course!"

"Right, because I haven't had to hear for the past like 6 months how great it is working with Terrence and Alex, how great it is working with Alex in particular, the ideas and hours spent digging together!"

"And because she's a woman, it calls for this fight?"

"Yes! You never mentioned you've been spending your nights with Alexis! A woman!"

"Kimberly, you're being stupid."

"Did you just call me stupid?"

"You're acting stupid! So she's a woman! It's silly!"

"First, I am stupid, now I'm silly!"

"You dropped in on me unexpected, and then you yell at me because one of my co-workers is a woman, yes! That is stupid and silly!"

"Oh! And I am so happy I did unexpectedly dropped in or else I wouldn't have found out the truth!!"

"What truth!"

"The reason why you would much rather be here than with your wife!" Kimberly tore herself from Tommy. "I came here for a kiss from the man I love whom I haven't seen you in so long, but no, I have to get the Valentine's Day Fight because you lied to me!"

* * *

Kimberly walked away, but Tommy chased after her. Terrence and Alex looked up to see the couple still fighting and it looked more and more serious with each passing exchange. Tommy couldn't believe how upset Kimberly was at him. It was silly to him. .

"What do you supposed they are fighting about?" Terrence asked.

"I don't know. Tommy seemed happy to see Kimberly. But she didn't look happy."

"I wonder what's got her so upset?" Alex asked.

Tommy rushed inside the tent, when a 7-months pregnant Kimberly walked away with her bags. Tommy grabbed the keys to the truck to get his wife back. Kimberly was walking down the sandy road back to town.

"Kimberly, get in the truck."

"No!"

"Kimberly please get into the truck."

"No!"

"Kim, I won't ask again."

"Go to hell."

"Get in the freaking truck!" Kimberly stopped. "You cannot walk back to town, it's 10 miles away!" Kimberly sighed. Tommy was right and it pissed her off more. She took the helicopter because it was quicker than waiting for a bus. She opened the door after throwing her bags into the back and got into the truck.

* * *

The short drive back to the villa where all the teams stayed when they were at the tents in town didn't simmer Kim's anger. Tommy opened his place with the card and Kimberly just walked by him inside the tiny apartment like bedroom.

"Can we talk calmer here?" Kimberly put her bags down. Tommy had tried to carry them, but Kimberly refused any help. Kimberly went over to the phone. She searched her plane ticket to call the airline. "What are you doing?" Kimberly just picked up the phone and dialed a number. After a few minutes of silence, she talked.

"Hello, yes, I want to know your schedule for any flights back to LA."

"Kimberly, you can't be serious!" Tommy took the phone from her and hung it up. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I am out of here!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be here with you!" Kimberly's words just sliced Tommy's chest open. "You don't respect me! That's why you didn't tell me the truth!"

"I don't respect you? You are my wife! Of course I respect you!"

"Then how could you not tell me?"

"I didn't think it matters! It's not like anything has or will ever happen, Alexis is just a friend."

"Her eyes say another."

"Well, then those are her eyes, not mine!" The fight didn't stop there. Kimberly just couldn't accept the fact that her husband had been spending days and night with a beautiful woman, leaving her in the States, pregnant. Tommy looked at Kimberly, when she threw the most hurtful comment she could think of, dissing his manhood.

"Yeah well, you weren't saying the last time we made love on New Year's Eve…"

"Oh, you were adequate."

"Adequate?" Tommy's eyes turned from that gorgeous brown to evil dark, he was mad.

"Yes, it was adequate. Nothing special, hasn't been special since I got pregnant. Which is not saying much since it takes one out of a hundred…" Before Kimberly could think, Tommy's mouth was on hers. Kimberly was taking back at that kiss. She nearly fell back, but Tommy held her up.

"God, I love you," Tommy moaned. Kimberly had never been more tempting and hotter than standing looking at him so angrily. His eyes darkened from the harsh words she threw at him, but only fueled his desire for her. She was jealous and it never looked sexier on her. "I want you so bad, Beautiful." Tommy ran his tongue back and forth along the roof of her mouth. Kimberly and Tommy slowly made their way into the bedroom. Tommy tore Kim's silky blouse and bra completely off. Kimberly tore off Tommy's shirt and pants as well. Tommy leaned over and took one of her nipples and began sucking. He hadn't seen her since he left after the New Year celebration. Kimberly had nearly doubled in the already huge breasts size thanks to her pregnancy since then. Tommy couldn't almost fit her breasts in his mouth. Tommy's erection throbbed against Kimberly through his boxers. "And just so you know now, I am not letting you go until I hear you screaming."

"Oh Tommy," Kimberly moaned as Tommy lifted her up with ease after dropping her skirt and panties to the ground. Tommy laid Kimberly to the bed. He shoved his boxers down, climbing over her, kissing Kimberly with the same passionate as before. Tommy eased his way down Kim's front. Kissing around her belly, caressing her stomach, soothing the baby within. Kimberly gasped just as Tommy's tongue entered her, moving with powerful strokes. Tommy held her legs spread wide, forcing her to stay against his mouth, because nothing was going to stop him from hearing her scream. His tongue dig deeper into her. Kimberly reached down at first to pull Tommy's head away, but found herself holding on for dear life since Tommy was relentless on letting go.

When Kimberly's last tremor seize, Tommy slowly came up. He kissed her, as their mouths were fused together, Tommy pressed his cock into her all the way to the balls. Kim's body shivered with much delight. Tommy set the pace, smooth, slow and passionate. He would rub her stomach often. Kim's nails dug into Tommy's back. His head lowered for her breasts. His mouth brought her pleasure to her breasts once again. Kimberly's inner walls tightened around his hard cock. Kimberly clung to Tommy, as he fucked her. She softly sucked on his neck, to make sure tomorrow when Tommy was at the site, every women knew he was hers and no one else. Kimberly let Tommy focus on his thrusting, as she takes his tongue into her mouth, lightly sucking on it as her kisses mimics the rhythm of his hips.

"I want to be on top." Tommy smiled, stopping. He lifted Kimberly up by her back, standing up on his knees, as he turned on the bed. Tommy laid on his back, and groaned when Kimberly lowered herself down on his entire length. Kimberly rode Tommy's lap. She pushed down on his chest, keeping her legs tight at his sides, locking him in place. Tommy would try to reach up to either kiss her or suck on her breasts, but Kimberly dominated him. Their passion grew. Kimberly threw her head back, as Tommy's thrust became more powerful.

Right when it was close to climax for both, Tommy and Kimberly locked lips. Being mouth to mouth always brought a much stronger, much more intense orgasm. They both gave into their passionate commitment. Kimberly all of a sudden felt Tommy buck under her, his grip on her hips firm, and when he thrust upward one final time. Tommy let out a roar of Kim's name; releasing everything he had deep inside her. Kimberly could barely breathe when the sensation of feeling Tommy burst inside her ignited her own eruption. She let out another cry of Tommy's name much like before when the waves of pure bliss crashed over her. They were on a sensual overload, both clung and hugging one another on their sides, Tommy behind her, securely molded against her warm body. Maybe it was the lack of sex or the fact that Kimberly was in those times of her pregnancy where she was extremely horny, but that was the best sex they have had in a while. It was so powerful and so passionate.

"I think we need to fight like this again."

"I think you are right," Kimberly moaned. "At least once a week to add some spice."

"I'm sorry Beautiful."

"Me too." Kimberly looked back. "I didn't come here to fight."

"I know. But I am happy you did come."

* * *

Tommy comes to the bedroom with flowers and breakfast tray the next morning. They had spent all night having the best make-up sex in their life. Tommy came into the bed with a pink rose. He ran it along Kim's face and naked chest. Kimberly smiled as she woke up.

"Hmmm... good morning tiger."

"I would ask if you slept alright, but I already know the answer."

"Oh, don't get cocky tiger."

"You should know, you were the one snoring in my ear this time. Was I that good?" Kimberly smiled. They kissed on the lips.

"Better."

* * *

_AN: Thanks you guys for the birthday wishes, you rock, loving the support! So hungover from a great night bar hopping, but I wanted to get these last 2 chappies out the way, because the next ones are drama packed to da max. Next chapter:_ **The Nightmare**_, oooh, a secret is reveals that will in turn cause the worst nightmare a pregnant can have. Kimberly will experience this nightmare, is it enough to lose the baby... tune in next time to find out. _


	19. The Nightmare

**Chapter 19: The Nightmare**

Tommy had gotten home late in April. It was the last week of the month. He had come in March to help celebrate Zeke's 6th year old birthday, but was gone once again within 2 days later. Kimberly knew Tommy would be home tonight, but didn't go to the airport with Aisha and Zeke to pick him. She was still mad at him. Tommy assured her he would be back soon than the last 2 weeks of her pregnancy. Plus, he missed the baby shower party Aisha threw a few days ago. Though men usually aren't present at that type of party, Kimberly had wanted Tommy there particularly, but Tommy was unable to do so. He had begged Dr. Mercer to allow him to leave early, but the program would not be done by early April. There was those 2 weeks of final research and presentations to do, which would back Tommy to the late April to be done with his graduate study program. Dr. Mercer felt Tommy and the teams should finish up the program the right way, then they can go and enjoy the entire summer. Tommy was requested by Dr. Mercer to lead the next graduate program starting in the Fall. That would mean another year of a paleontology dig, but this time in Africa, much farther away than Australia. Tommy knew he would have a tough time getting Kimberly to agree with that. She was not happy he was gone so much during her pregnancy, once the baby was born, Kimberly would not take him leaving like he has with a newborn.

* * *

Kimberly's mother was working on the final outline to the baby blanket with Kim's help of course. Since the couple refused to find out the sex of the baby, Mrs. Dumas had made everything white.

"Mom, I am pretty sure we have enough booties." Kimberly lifted another pair of socks.

"You can never have too many booties. I just wish you would find out the baby's sex, so I can do a pink or blue." Kimberly though had a feeling the baby was a boy and secretly told Aisha to make sure the women were hinted for the party to be tilted more toward the blue and boy things. Kimberly smiled and went back upstairs. She sensed Tommy was close.

"Daddy's home!" Zeke yelled when Aisha opened the door about 10 minutes later. Mrs. Dumas got up and immediately hugged her son-in-law.

"How are you?"

"Somewhat tired, where's Kim?"

"She's somewhat tired too. She went upstairs to rest."

"Okay." Tommy put his things down and went upstairs. Tommy knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Kimberly yelled. Tommy poked his head through the door after holding up his white jacket.

"Holding the white flag up…well, jacket in this case." Kimberly rolled her eyes. Tommy came into the room. He went over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Really?" Tommy had his hands on her engorged belly, feeling their baby within.

"Yup, pretty fine." Kimberly had the room in a messed. Dresser drawers were all open, clothes hanging out. The path from the closet to the bed filled with an array of shoes and clothing items. She had cleaned out her closet, filling the bed with mountains of clothes and shoes she wanted while discarding the others on the floor around her.

"What is this?" Tommy asked looking at his destroyed master bedroom.

"Just re-organizing."

"At 9 o'clock in the evening?"

"Well, seeing how I am forbidden to do anything else on my own…"

"Kimberly…" Tommy had to hear it from Kimberly, when he agreed with her mother about not driving around in the final weeks of her pregnancy, especially alone. Kimberly hated her independence was taken from her.

"Don't…"

"Fine." Tommy let her go. "But wherever will we sleep?"

"I'll be done soon." Kimberly pulled away walking to the walk-in closet. "Oh, and I made a list of the things you had better get done in the next few days." Tommy sighed. He knew when Kimberly was being pregnant moody. He knew when she was pissed off at him. He knew when she was just being overly emotional because of the hormones. Tonight was just like any other time he came home. He was in the doghouse. The baby was not due for 9 more days. And Kimberly had given Tommy tons to do before the baby is born. Tommy looked over the list and groaned. He had returned to a very unhappy and very pissed off Kimberly.

* * *

While Kimberly cleaned out her closet for whatever reason, Tommy ran down the baby needs checklist. Kimberly had made Baby Oliver 2 book. She had the same book created when she was pregnant with Zeke. She made this baby checklist and outlined everything she got from the baby shower party given to her and gifts she received for the baby. Tommy felt he needed to have the traveling items set first. Making sure the baby car seat was in place, the hospital bag for Kimberly was already packed and for the baby to come home. Tommy would tackle the nursery items from the crib, dresser, changing table, and rocking chair all day tomorrow, knowing he had better get everything set in 2 days or Kimberly will be much more madder than she already is.

Aisha came into the kitchen and found Tommy looking down a long list with a long face as he hugged a bottle of beer. Tommy had just put Zeke to bed and since Kimberly was still working on redoing her closet, he gave her the peace she needed. .

"What's that?"

"Kimberly. The list." Aisha picked up the piece of paper as Tommy drank more beer.

"Wow, she is not playing."

"Yeah, I didn't think we had so much to do before the baby gets here."

"Well, it shouldn't take that long this time around."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I talked to Tim a lot about Kimberly while she was pregnant with Zeke. He told me so many stories about how moody, and grumps and basically witchy with another consonant in the place of the 'w'."

"Oh."

"Yeah and how she was so upset with the last minute baby preparations, not thinking she had enough time, but in the end, everything worked out. She's going to have your baby Tommy, everything is about to get a bit more crazy around here. You just gotta learn to let things slide, always agree and above all, keep your mouth shut." Tommy smiled.

"I guess so."

"I mean, how else do you think I survived here?" Tommy looked at Aisha. They both laughed. "Trust me, once you both see that beautiful baby boy or girl, everything will be back to being so great." Tommy nodded, as Aisha patted his back. She got a bottle of water and went on to bed. Tommy just sat there looking over the list again.

"Back to great."

* * *

Next Day

Tommy brought in lunch for Kimberly, but Kimberly didn't feel like moving or eating again after picking at her breakfast. She was just lying on her side, feeling cramps and very hot though the bedroom was very cool with the air condition on high. Tommy carried the tray in.

"Time for lunch, Beautiful."

"I am not hungry," Kimberly groaned, fixing the pillow between her legs.

"Just eat a little Kim."

"I said no. I don't want that."

"For the baby, please… you gotta eat healthy."

"I am trying to get some sleep okay! Can you just do the crib today?"

"Zeke and I will work on it…"

"No! Do the crib now Tommy!"

"Fine." Tommy set down the tray. Tommy left a nice cup of cranberry hot tea right above Kim's head. She looked at the cup and briefly at Tommy before he left the room.

* * *

Tommy had worked all morning on fixing the traveling items, the baby car seat and bags into the car securely; making sure nothing could be left behind in the rush. Tommy had the video camera and digital camera set, the video camera had a blank tape for delivery, and the digital camera was emptied so that many, many photos could be taken the entire time. Tommy had wanted to tackle those on the lists before the baby stuff, knowing they might take a while.

Tommy went through all the baby presents from Kim's baby shower that he missed a few weeks ago. He organized everything, from the hundreds of set of clothes from hats to onesies, booties, bath time items, burp clothes, pampers, etc. Even though the baby didn't particular have a nursery room to itself. Kimberly didn't feel comfortable having the nursery downstairs, so Tommy ended up turning the bedroom into a part nursery for the baby. As Tommy worked on the crib, Kimberly went downstairs to clean. She had the urge to clean more often these days, just like when she was pregnant going into the final week with Zeke. Kimberly was cleaning around the phone in the kitchen, when she knocked it off.

"Shit." Kimberly bent down to pick it up, but stops when she hears Tim's voice.

_"Maybe we can go to South Beach tomorrow. I have a buddy who had a beach house, we could spend the weekend together…" _

"I don't know Tim, as great as that sounds… I just don't know if I could leave Kim right now. I mean, the baby should be born soon; we can't be going off tomorrow. She's going to need all the help she can get." Tim had flown in from New York to be around when the new baby comes. He had some deals and offers in LA, which allowed such a long stay until his baby sister gives birth to his nephew or niece.

_"Tommy is here for that." _

"I know, but she need me too…"

_"Come on Sha, I missed you, I need to be with you. It's been too long. Besides, the new Mommy and Daddy will want some alone time for a few days until new baby Oliver 2 comes. My mother, Tommy's parents will be there to help them while you take a little break." _

"I'll think about it."

_"Don't think about it baby, say you'll come with me tomorrow." _

"When are we going to tell your sister about us?"

_"As soon as the new baby drama settles down." _

"You promise?"

_"You promise to come stay with me?" _

"Okay."

_"Great!"_ Kimberly hung up the phone in disbelief. She couldn't believe her best friend had been lying to her face. Kimberly knew some thing was odd with Aisha's behave lately. Slipping off without so much as a phone call or good enough stories to where she was. Kimberly just thought she was preparing for the baby much like herself.

* * *

Tommy came into the kitchen with Zeke for something to snack after all the work they had been doing on baby stuff.

"Whew, that crib is a mess, but it's done finally! I am starving…"

"Why don't you go out and get something to eat," Kimberly said.

"There is plenty in here, we got burgers…"

"There is nothing to eat."

"Kimberly, there is plenty. I was going to fire up the grill outside and…"

"I don't want the grill on."

"Why not?"

"Because I just cleaned outside and I don't want any fucking burgers!"

"Okay. Okay, Beautiful…"

"Just go."

"Okay. Come on buddy, let's go." Zeke looked up at his mother.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing baby, please…go." Kimberly patted the top of her son's head as he stood beside her.

"Can we bring you back anything?" Tommy asked.

"Ice cream, we're low."

"Okay." Tommy kissed Kim's cheek after he walked over to her. "I love you." Kimberly looked at Tommy. Kimberly touched his arm.

"Sherbet ice cream, a jar of caramel and those herb Wheat Thins."

"Okay."

"Chicken sticks, lots of hot sauce and tartar sauce."

"Tartar sauce?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Tommy kissed her softly on the lips again. Tommy and Zeke left.

* * *

Aisha came downstairs after finishing on the phone with Tim. She was happy, almost giddy to be able to get away from the house and take a breather from all the baby business in the household. It was work or Kim and the baby on her mind these days. And dating Tim was the only entertaining non-baby, non-work time these past few months. She really had been doing nothing else and this little vacation with Tim might be just what she needed.

"Hey girl!"

"Hey."

"Where's Tommy and Zeke?"

"Lunch."

"Oh, they went out?"

"I sent them out."

"Baby cravings again?" Aisha asked getting some juice.

"No, I just didn't want Tommy using the grill."

"He does tend to make a mess." Kimberly pulled off her pink cleaning gloves. Aisha looked at Kimberly.

"What?" Kimberly shook her head. "What?" Aisha asked again with a smile.

"How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"I know Aisha. I know about you and Tim." Aisha's eyes went a bit wide.

* * *

Aisha stood there shocked staring at Kimberly. Aisha could tell Kimberly was not happy.

"Wha… what are you talking about?"

"Aisha, please. Don't lie to me, not any more."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Yes, Tim and I are somewhat dating."

"How long?"

"Just a few months now."

'"How long?" Kimberly asked sternly.

"I told you."

"So what is it?"

"Pretty much, we're dating, long distance dating."

"Must be hard."

"It is, but Tim makes up for it when he comes." Kimberly shook her head. "Look, we were going to tell you when you got back from your honeymoon, but with the pregnancy and Tommy's absent, I didn't want to add on more."

"You think me not knowing would add on more what?"

"Just… be too much to handle. I mean, you are so particular about Tim and who he dates, I didn't want to add on the already filled drama in this house."

"So, you lie to me for months and months, tell me nothing was going on when it was?" Kimberly asked.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Why would lie to me?"

"I just didn't think you would approve."

"Why would I approve?"

"Because like I said, you, you always joke about Tim's girlfriends and how pitiful they are, trying to be with him, get him to commit and stuff," Aisha said.

"I have every right to because it's the truth!"

"Well, that was then, not now. Tim in the past, it was always a question how any girl could ever fall for him. But he has changed."

"Tim doesn't change. Trust me. So, what, you two are having sex?"

"What business it is of you what Tim and I do in private?"

"You are like a sister to me! And I don't want you to get hurt! You don't know my brother like I do."

"I have gotten to know Tim pretty well over these past many months."

"You have what, talked on the phone…"

"Like every day. But like I said, I don't see how that is your business."

"Of course it's my business! You know Tim. You know the stories I told you about him!"

"He's not like that. He has changed Kim!"

"Right, and when he comes to visit you two go off…"

"For hours, yes, to ourselves and it's great. "

"How's that doing you? Visits here and there?"

"I don't know, how does it do for you and Tommy?"

"At least he's my husband," Kimberly fired back. Aisha took that to heart.

"Wow, Tim was right. In the last weeks, you are such a bitch pregnant." Kimberly let out a laugh.

"I may be a pregnant bitch, but at least I know better than to hook up with a guy, you know will never love you."

"How dare you! You don't know a thing about Tim and I!"

"I know he won't ever leave New York. And Tim hasn't change. Because I know he's always dating more than one girl." Tears filled in Aisha's eyes.

"You know nothing."

"You've been dating, what, 6, 7 months now, yet has he said a thing about moving here or you moving to New York? Of course not. It's not in Tim. He lives in New York, he loves New York, doesn't that tell you something! You are just his fling, Aisha. Someone to hang with him, someone to have fun while he comes here. But he will never settle down."

"You don't know that!"

"Of course I do! I have lived with him! I have seen the women Tim attracts and is attracted to! And Sha, you're not even close."

"Exactly what does that mean?"

"You know what I mean. You are too good for him, you deserve better!"

"Tim is better!"

* * *

Tommy and Zeke come back after going all over the city for what Kimberly wanted and lunch to hear the very loud shouting from the two women. Aisha and Kimberly were arguing very loudly over Tim and Aisha's secret relationship.

"How dare you try to control my life! You are not my mother!"

"I should be! Gosh, how could you be so foolish to hook up with Tim! He's not good enough for Sha!"

"Is that the real truth or am I not good enough for you brother?"

"You know that's not that case!"

"Of course it is! No woman is good enough for Tim, you said it yourself!"

"Because he can't commit!

"Maybe he can with me!"

"You're fooling yourself if you believe that!" Tommy came into the house, telling Zeke to wait outside.

"I don't care what you say!"

"Obviously! You would rather be hurt! Which Tim will do to you!"

"He hasn't!"

"So far!"

"What the hell is going on here! I can hear you two from the garage!"

"Ask your wife?!" Aisha said.

"I don't want to dating Tim anymore."

"Or else what?"

"Or else… you're out of the house."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out of my house."

"Fine by me. Not like you could handle things without me!"

"And what's that supposed to me?!"

"You would be a mess without me!"

"Actually, I know my life would be so far from a mess with you out of here!"

"Fine, I'm tired of living here with you anyways."

"Good, then leave."

"Fine. I'll be out by tomorrow."

"Tonight." Aisha looked at Kimberly. Aisha smiled, while shaking her head.

"Goodbye."

"Aisha, wait!"

"Tommy, stay out of this!" Kimberly yelled.

"Your wife is right. It's time I left tonight." Aisha stormed upstairs. Tommy looked at Kimberly.

"What the hell is going on?" Aisha slammed her bedroom door closed. Kimberly just shook her head and climbed the stairs. Shortly after she went upstairs, the master bedroom door was slammed as well. Zeke was standing in the doorway the house. He had heard Aisha said she was leaving.

* * *

Tommy knocked on Aisha's door. He knew he wouldn't get anything from Kimberly so soon. When she was mad, especially these days, just best to leave her alone until some of that anger has fueled down. Aisha was another story. She is very vocal, especially when she is angry.

"I'm busy!" Tommy came into the room. Aisha was already packing her suitcase. Aisha immediately called Tim and told him to pick her up right away and bring some boxes, she had to get out of the house tonight. Tim didn't know what was going on, but told Aisha he would be there as fast as he could.

"Aisha, don't do this."

"No, she wants me out, I'll be gone."

"You know she doesn't want that. She's just pregnant and…"

"Don't Tommy. It's time I go. I have stayed with you guys long enough. You guys are a family and…"

"You are apart of this family too. Aisha, you shouldn't leave after just one fight…"

"You two are having another baby, you don't need me living here."

"Kimberly needs you, you know that."

"Well, I need my own place. I have stayed long enough. We have a nice business going… I don't need to save any more money now. It was great living here, but all good things must eventually come to an end."

"Aisha, just…"

"Tommy, it's just time. It's okay though, this fight is not the reason I am going. I have been thinking about this for a while now."

* * *

Aisha spent rest of that day in her room packing with Tim alone. Tommy was in the bedroom with Kimberly. She was eating.

"Maybe you should go apologize and…"

"Why should I?"

"Because she's your sister."

"And she always will be, but if she wants to go. She can go."

"She is going because she's mad."

"She's mad? I am the only one allowed to be mad here! She lied to me about Tim. She has been lying to me about Tim, for months! I don't know if I can ever look at her the same way. I don't know if I can trust her the same, I mean, what type of person lies to your face."

"You lied to me for years. I forgave you."

"This is different. I didn't lie to your face over and over. I lied once."

"Which was enough."

"Whose side are you on?"

"And why must I chose?"

"I am your wife, you had better choose my side."

"Fine. You're right, she shouldn't have lied, but it's not like their relationship is that horrible."

"No, it's worst. He's is going to break her heart."

"Gee sis, thanks for the vote of confidence." Tim was standing in the doorway.

"Don't act innocent, I know you Tim. You don't date one girl, you have your women, remember."

"I had. With Aisha, it's different."

"Oh, like it was in November, or in the spring, April I think too?" Tim looked at Kimberly. She had called and found a woman answering Tim's phone a morning in November. "Don't think I don't know about Miss One-Night Stand Lauren, or was it Melissa, or Sara. I can't keep them straight. Just because I left the City Tim, doesn't mean I don't know things. Why don't you tell Aisha about her?"

"You don't know shit."

"Okay, why don't we tell Aisha about them?"

"And if you dare say a word…"

"Exactly my point." Tim walked away.

* * *

Kimberly came out the bedroom just as Aisha was packing up some clothes into a box. Aisha and Kimberly exchanged a long stare. Tim came back from the car. Kimberly just walked on downstairs. Tim walked back into the bedroom.

"I know my sister can be a handful, and all you have to do is say you're sorry and things will go back to normal."

"Things will never be normal any more."

"Okay, but are you sure you want to do this?" Tim asked as Aisha closed up another box.

"Tim… I am not leaving because of the fight."

"Yeah right." Tim lifted the heavy box.

"Okay, that's one part, a small part. I need my own space. I love living with my girl and I love that little boy as if he was my own, but they are a family, and are about to have another baby. They need that time to themselves. They don't need me here every single day. I can still be here and not be living here."

"You just are tired of making love with me in a hotel room."

"Well, that too." Tim wrapped his arms around Aisha.

"You know I'm not moving to LA for a while."

"I know."

"You are okay with that, right?"

"I have been okay with it, and I still am. I understand you have so much going in New York. But eventually…"

"I know." Tim kissed her cheek.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly got into another fight. Tommy knew the fight was more about Kimberly being upset that Aisha was moving out so quickly.

"You know all you have to do is say you're sorry."

"Why should I apologize?"

"Because you don't want her to go." Kimberly looked at Tommy. She sighed and went upstairs.

Aisha was just about finish with her room, when Kimberly knocked. Aisha looked up.

"Hey."

"Hey," Aisha repeated putting away some candles. They both went quiet.

"Look…" Both girls said. "You go."

"No, you go," Aisha said again.

"Okay. Aisha, you don't have to leave."

"I know."

"Then why are you?"

"Because it's time Kim. It's been a year. This was only supposed to be temporarily until I found the job I wanted. I did, and we have a great business with the store going on. I can leave."

"I don't want you to go."

"Yeah you do."

"I don't!"

"You need me to."

"No, I need you here."

"Trust me, you don't. It's not I'm leaving the country! I'll be a call away!" Kimberly and Aisha fight once again. Tommy came to help out, knowing it was both the women's anxiety over leaving one another.

"Could it be that you two are fighting because both of you are too proud to say you're sorry, so you would rather be angry at each other, then forgave and be happy?"

"No!" Both girls yelled.

"I want you to stay!"

"Well, I am not staying!"

"Why not?" They yell and yell, before coming together hugging and crying. Tommy smiled with Tim.

"Let's leave them," Tommy said leaving the girls.

"Why are they crying Daddy if they are so mad?"

"It's a woman thing."

"I'll never understand the woman thing, huh?"

"Buddy, I don't think anyone can."

* * *

Kimberly and Aisha sat on the bed together. Aisha was wiping Kim's face, as Kimberly fixed Aisha's hair, that she messed up while hugging her tight.

"Look, nothing will change. I'll just be a phone call away, not down the hallway."

"But, you don't have to go so soon," Kimberly said. "Why not stay a night, a week, a month even… I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Oh Kim. I didn't mean to yell too. And as much as it hurts now, I know, it's for the best," Aisha said. "Besides, a baby needs a nursery room."

"But the baby needs an auntie more."

"I'll be a phone call away I promise. No matter where I am, I'll be here for you whenever you need me."

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy went to their bedroom after saying goodbye to Aisha. They had helped put the rest of her room into Tim's rental car and off to Kim's spacious motel room. Tim was still a bit short with Kimberly, still upset about his sister's threat, though knowing he was wrong to be upset, he was the one that made the mistake that Aisha can't know. But Aisha had forgiven everything and left on a happy note. Aisha even told Kim she would be back in the morning though. She wanted to help them create the new nursery. Kimberly laughed at that. Zeke was very sad to have his Auntie Aisha leaving the house, but Aisha assured her favorite little boy not to worry. She would still save him from his mother and father anytime he needed it. Zeke was happy about that.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked. They had just finished a late night dinner.

"Nothing."

"She just moved out the house, not our lives."

"I know that," Kimberly said pulling off her robe. Tommy took it and hung it up. Kimberly pulled the covers back and got into the bed.

"You sure?"

"Of course," Kimberly said with a big smile. But Tommy knew better. That wasn't a true Kimberly smile. Kimberly covered herself with the blanket, as Tommy followed after putting away their robes in the closet.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Goodnight." Kimberly quickly kissed his cheek and turned on her other side facing away from Tommy. Tommy found that very un-Kimberly like. She always let him hold her, facing him, so they could share sweet kisses in the darkness.

"Okay…, goodnight." Tommy clicked off the lights. He snuggled behind Kimberly, placing his hand on the side of her stomach.

* * *

Tommy's eyes jerked awake to Kim's scream. She had wakened Tommy from his deep slumber on his stomach. She was sitting up breathing hard on the verge of crying.

"Beautiful… what's wrong?" She turned her head to him with tears in her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. "Beautiful, you're shaking, baby what's wrong?" Tommy quickly rubbed her back and arms to try and calm Kimberly. Kimberly turned to Tommy and hugged him tightly. After all the fighting for the past week, completely forgotten. Tommy held his shaking wife. Kimberly just held on to Tommy. She gripped at Tommy's back, wanting desperately to believe he was never leaving her side much like her nightmare wanted her to believe. After a while, Kimberly's breathing was back to normal. She wasn't crying anymore. Zeke had come to see what his mother was screaming about. Tommy quickly reassured Zeke that Kimberly was fine to just go back to bed. Zeke hesitated, but did so.

"What did you dream about?" Tommy asked holding Kimberly again.

"That wasn't a dream." Kimberly wiped her eyes.

"What was it? A nightmare then?"

"The nightmare! The worst nightmare any pregnant woman can ever have, losing everyone around her…losing the baby…" Kimberly started crying again. "I lost the baby Tommy." Tommy hugged Kimberly tight. "I lost the baby."

"Shhh…it's going to be okay. It was just a stupid nightmare." Kimberly just hugged Tommy, crying against his shoulder. "You didn't lose the baby. The baby is still here, still in you, waiting to be born."

"I don't know. What if this nightmare…"

"No, don't you dare think that. It was just a stupid dream! It doesn't mean anything, so don't you think on it."

"I have to! First I lose Aisha, now this dream… it's like something is telling me I did something wrong."

"You haven't."

"You don't know that! What woman do you know is this miserable during her pregnancy?"

"You are not miserable."

"No? I drove my best friend to moving out. This was supposed to be the happiest time of my life, I'm carrying life and yet, I'm making everyone around me miserable."

"Aisha didn't leave because of you or that silly fight."

"Tim is mad at me because of what I said to Aisha…"

"It was just a silly fight, and you two will make up. You are brother and sister, trust me, he'll forgive you."

"Will we? He feels betrayed. He won't even talk to me."

"Tim will get over it."

"Oh like you did. I mean, you didn't even come a lot because I was horrible."

"Kim…"

"I was miserable to everyone and what if that comes back on me…"

"It won't."

"I haven't had one pre-contraction! I'm supposed to be due in a few days, and yet nothing. I had so many pre-labor contractions with Zeke, but with this baby, nothing! It doesn't look like this baby is coming any time soon. Maybe it knows how horrible a mother I am."

"Horrible mother? You have been the best mother to Zeke and you will be the same for this little one."

"How... how could I have such a nightmare saying the opposite?"

"Because sometimes when we feel sad and mad about something, our dreams can sometimes live out those fears, those emotions that linger on our minds. But it doesn't mean anything will happen. And I promise to make sure of that."

"How?"

"By being here, holding you… never letting you doubt or believe to those fears. Now, let's get some sleep."

"Okay." Tommy kissed Kim's forehead. They laid down after a few kisses.

* * *

Tommy was sent on a late night burrito run after he had calmed Kimberly down enough for her to be able to let him go. Tommy opened the bedroom door and found Zeke sitting by the door with his pillow.

"Hey buddy, go on in, keep your mother company. I'll be back."

"Is Mommy okay?"

"I think so."

"Where are you going?"

"Tacos."

"Can I have one too?" Zeke asked.

"Didn't you eat enough earlier?" Tommy smiled. He patted Zeke's head. "I'll bring you something back. Now go get in bed." Zeke smiled and rushed into the bedroom.

While Tommy was gone, Zeke kept Kimberly comfortable. He covered his mother up nicely, patting her hair back with a brush.

"Are you okay now Mommy?"

"Much better."

"Did you have a bad dream?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah baby. Really bad, but it's okay now thanks to you." Zeke smiled and brushed more of his mother's hair. Tommy came back with Taco Bell, so happy they stayed open really late. The Oliver clan had burritos and tacos and slushy drinks at 2:30 in the morning.

* * *

_AN: Thanks everyone! You guys and gals are REALLY awesome with all the love and support! I will try to get on the ball much quicker, for my birthday I got the 'Twilight Series' books, so my life has been nothing but Edward and Bella until I finish all 4 novels. It's such great reading, though I am surprised, I finished Harry Potter: Deathly Hallows in one day, yet these books are taking sooo long, but I love it nonetheless. Next_ _installment:_** The Baby**_, the birth of a child is such a wonderful time, especially when it's your water breaking after a Dumbo ride in DisneyLand. Fun times ahead! _

_:P_


	20. The Baby

****

Chapter 20: The Baby

A few days later

Tommy and Zeke sighed as Kimberly was in another wallpaper store in the nursery's section trying to figure out what wallpaper for baby would work with purple walls. It was late in the evening, though the store was a good hour from closing. Zeke was laying his head against his father's arm, so tired since they had been shopping for the past 6 hours now. First day after Aisha moved out, Kimberly, Tommy and Zeke spent the day inside the house getting over not having Aisha in the house. Once they, Kimberly mostly, realized that truth, Tommy knew they would have to hurry if they wanted the nursery done before baby Oliver number 2 was born.

"I still don't see why we can't repaint the walls, we have the time."

"I love those purple walls!"

"And what if it's a boy?" Tommy asked.

"Which is why we have to find the perfect wallpaper border to go with it."

"Seriously Kim, my son should not have to suffer with purple walls," Tommy said. "He'll have issues."

"Oh, hush, he'll be fine with the purple walls."

"It's not fair."

"You are not suffering with my walls. They are pink!"

"It's not a girly pink!"

"And Aisha's walls are not girly either!"

"It's purple!"

"Oh hush! We are not painting over the walls, so just drop it." Tommy knew the reason why Kimberly refused to paint those walls. Tommy found Kimberly in the empty room yesterday, touching the walls. If they re-painted the walls, it would be like everything Aisha had was finally removed from the house and Kimberly didn't want that. "I really like this baby animal border."

"Fine, let's get it."

"Then again, these alphabet letter paper would be great too. And this aqua safari wallpaper will go with the purple better…"

"And nothing says baby room like Winnie the Pooh." Kimberly looked back as Aisha appeared with a smile.

"You came? Finally!" Aisha laughed.

"Great to see you too Kim. You fellows go on, we'll finish this."

"Oh thank God," Tommy said lifting Zeke up. Tommy kissed Kim's cheek and left.

"So, not going to paint the walls?"

"It would take too long and the baby will be here soon," Kimberly said holding up another wallpaper border.

"Like that baby is coming anytime soon."

"Hey! This baby will be on time just like Zeke."

"Zeke was late."

"Just a day."

"Still…" Kimberly smiled.

"So Winnie the Pooh?"

"It would work." Kimberly nodded.

"You could have saved us, 6 hours," Kimberly said walking over to the counter to purchase the wallpaper Pooh border and wall décor.

"And miss Tommy and Zeke suffering through your shopping spree. What else did you buy?"

"Just some things for the baby."

"You didn't get enough at the shower?"

"Well, for after the baby." Kimberly smiled.

"Oooh." The ladies continued on shopping until the mall closed, and even took in a movie together, good old fashion girl time.

* * *

About a week later

Kimberly had yet to go into labor. She was overdue 3 days now, and was trying to do anything to go into labor. Adam made her spicy Korean foods, but that didn't work. She took bubble baths, nothing. Tommy and Kimberly had fought through the baby naming game enough to past the hours. They even took up dancing to help Kimberly got into labor. Kimberly did yoga with Aisha at the house, and walked for hours around the mall with Aisha for the first time in years and didn't buy anything. But any and all the remedies didn't work on Kim. And even though the sex with Tommy was great, there was still no baby. Kimberly felt she would have to be induced if it lasted any longer. She wanted her baby! She was tired of being fat, crabby and pregnant!

Kimberly had thrown herself into her artwork, but was too frustrated to truly paint anything inspiring. Kimberly was happy Mr. Hansen was not pressing for some new work. The Art Gallery was moving along nicely with no need of Kimberly. She didn't have to come into work there, though she wanted. Mr. Hansen was just fearful Kimberly would spring a leak in his Gallery, so always told her to stay home until the baby was at least 1 month old.

* * *

As a treat to take some stress of the welcoming of a new baby, Tommy's parents invited the family over for a nice dinner at the old house in Angel Grove. It was a Sunday afternoon in early May, when the dinner date was made. Kimberly was happy, she was tired of fast foods and Tommy's cooking as great as he does, a change and Mrs. Oliver's home cooking would be great. But what was supposed to be a quiet dinner of 5 turned into the Oliver family get together. Kimberly gasped when she found the house filled with more than Tommy's parents. His uncle and his family, a few cousins, Tommy's brother David and grandfather Mr. Trueheart were there.

"Oh welcome, welcome, you look ready to burst." Mrs. Oliver placed her hand Kim's large belly after kissing her cheeks.

"Oh, I am," Kimberly said walking into the house carrying her big baby Zeke. Tommy was right behind them. Zeke had been cranky the entire ride from LA to the house. Kimberly thought he was maybe getting sick or something, but Tommy knew his son was just acting like a big baby because he felt his days as the only child were numbered.

"Now, why are you making your mother carry you?"

"Because I have a big baby," Kimberly said shifting Zeke on her hip.

"Zeke, get down," Tommy said sternly after kissing his mother on the cheek. Zeke pouted, but slid down Kimberly and landed on his feet. "What's going on here?"

"Well, you know when you tell your Uncle Steve something, he can't keep it quiet."

"I heard that Jane."

"I see," Kimberly said. "Is everyone here?"

"Not everyone, but the important ones. Come on in!" Mrs. Oliver led Kimberly around the room.

"Come help your Nana with some appetizers." Zeke whined about not wanting to.

"Go," Kimberly warned after hugging and giving kisses to Tommy's brother David. Zeke took his grandmother's hand and walked into the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good."

"Good." Mrs. Oliver came back with a nice tray of something, as Zeke was carrying another smaller tray.

"I made a nice cheesy spinach dip with vegetables."

"Oh, sounds great."

"Tommy dear, go get the drinks I left." Tommy nodded. After chatting for a bit, Tommy's father offered Zeke a chance to help cook dinner since the dinner was moved outside to the backyard.

"Come on, I know you love grilling with your father." Zeke smiled.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy were up in Tommy's old room after sneaking away from the stress of Mrs. Oliver, the baby name drama and the rest of the Oliver-Trueheart family clan.

"This room looks just like high school, nothing has change, well, the red walls..." Tommy smiled as Kimberly walked around his old bedroom.

"Yeah, Mom didn't change much after I left for college. I don't think she will ever. Something about the only child mother syndrome." Tommy sighed, dropping to his bed on his back in a big plop.

"What's wrong tiger?" Kimberly asked sitting on the bed next to him slowly to get comfortable while stroking her large belly. Kimberly started stroking his hair.

"I don't know. I just feel like… Why haven't you gone into labor? Why can't we figure out what to name our baby?" Kimberly smiled, caressing Tommy's chest now.

"Well, when an egg and sperm connect, the baby gets half from the mother and half from the father. The baby's got your tardy gene." Tommy smiled.

"Yes, because that gene exist." Kimberly laid down, her head against Tommy's shoulder with her hand on his chest.

"What's really wrong?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Tommy wrapped his arm around Kimberly and kissed her forehead. Kimberly planted a short kiss on Tommy's lips.

* * *

After a short while, those short kisses turned into long passionate ones. Tommy slowly pulled Kimberly over and on top of him. Kimberly caressed up Tommy's arms as she sat up from their passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too Beautiful." When Tommy went to sit up, Kimberly pushed Tommy back to the bed. She slowly started unbuttoning his black shirt and worked on his belt. "What are you doing Beautiful?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you are undressing me."

"Ha, that means the baby will have more than just my brains." Tommy laughed with Kimberly.

"I meant, why are you undressing me?"

"Do you really need me to answer that tiger?" Kimberly asked as she kissed the top of his chest where his tank didn't cover. She slowly pulled his tank from his pants, not content with rubbing his chest through the top. Tommy groaned when Kimberly bent down and took a hold of one of his nipples and bit it. Tommy gasped of the bite from her, Kimberly was never this aggressive.

"Hey!" Kimberly smiled after she bit the other nipple. "We have a house fill of family and guests…" Kimberly caressed Tommy's face with one hand.

"Then I suggest tiger, for once you be the loud one." Tommy moaned when Kimberly took him by the lips and kissed him passionately. All the incentive needed for Tommy.

Tommy's hands no longer idly, pushed her dress from her knees higher and higher until his hands were at the side of panties. With a quick flip, Kimberly was on her back with a giggle, her panties sent to the floor.

"Shhhh!" Tommy said to Kim's loud giggles.

"Make me." Tommy kissed her to hush her pouty smart lips. Kimberly unlocked the pants button, sliding her hands around to gripping Tommy's delicious firm buttocks. Tommy slightly jerked against her. "Easy tiger." Tommy kissed Kimberly hard again, as she squeezed and caressed his butt. Moans and groans escaping those kissing lips with each turn. With Tommy's tank completely tossed aside, Kimberly took hold of his nipples again, this time sucking and nibbling kindly, as she too helped pull Tommy's pants and boxers off his hips and down his legs. Sucking on Tommy's nipples was a clear way to make him lose his mind. Tommy pulled Kim's head up and cupped her face as he kissed her overwhelmingly, causing Kimberly to feel that pulse, that ache for more in her lower region. Tommy was stroking, caressing and fingering her wet sex. He knew pregnant women were horny, but this… wow, about blew his mind. Tommy pushed the top of Kim's pink dress down enough as he bent down and took her large left rosy nipples into his mouth over and over. Kimberly moaned loudly, crying out slightly. Tommy had to slid a finger, a thumb into her mouth to keep her quiet. He didn't want to draw attention to them before they had even started the real fun. Tommy licked and sucked hard on Kim's right engorged pink nipple. It wasn't long afterwards Tommy and Kimberly were making love with just a few arches of Kim's waist as her legs clung around Tommy.

* * *

Mrs. Oliver looked around the backyard and found the couple had disappeared. She quietly climbs the stairs to find her son and wife making love. At first, Mrs. Oliver stood unable to move as she watched the site before her. Tommy and Kimberly were making love with the door slightly open.

"Tommy… oh!" Kimberly gasped, crying out. Being quiet long forgotten with the great sensation of being inside the one you love.

"Beautiful… beautiful…" Tommy thrusted softly and lovingly into Kimberly. He took Kim's lips into countless kisses. Mrs. Oliver closed the bedroom door as quietly as possible, before returning down the stairs.

"What's going on, where are they?" Mr. Oliver asked bringing more steaks outside from the kitchen.

"Uh, just examining the old bedroom."

"Oh, well, dinner will be ready soon."

"They'll be down."

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly were clinging to themselves on their sides, hugging after that amazing sex. Tommy didn't even bother to cover up, completely naked though Kimberly looked discreetly better with her dress around her, though her panties were on the floor near Tommy's clothes. Tommy right now didn't care if anyone, well, maybe Zeke, walked through the door. He had his arms filled with the most beautiful pregnant woman on Earth. He couldn't move if he wanted to anyways, not without soaking up more of this loving feeling. Tommy rubbed Kimberly's belly, while kissing her cheek. He laid his cheek against her cheek. He always felt so filled with love after making love to his wife. Like nothing in this world could compare.

"I can't believe we never made love in this room on this bed before. This is a nice bed." Tommy laughed at Kimberly. They had napped together many times in high school on this bed, many times Tommy found himself awake with Kimberly in his arms after a hard battle against Rita, or Zedd, or both, but they were always clothed.

"Well, I did try."

"Once."

"But I tried."

* * *

Few Days Later

Kimberly was sitting on the couch with Zeke on the floor playing his Playstation game against Tommy who was lounging his head across Kim's lap. She was twisting his short locks, trying to get a spikier look.

"Oh Daddy, you suck!"

"Hey, what did I say about that word?" Kimberly looked sternly at her son.

"Sorry Mommy."

"What's pretty sad, it's true," Tommy said looking up at his wife. They shared a smile. Kimberly bent down and kissed him on the lips. Tommy tried and tried to beat his son, but was failing miserably. "Let's do something fun tomorrow," Tommy said.

"Like what?"

"Disneyland." Zeke's eyes went wide with happiness. He even paused the game to make sure he wasn't hearing things from his father's lips.

"Disneyland?" Kimberly repeated.

"It'll be fun!"

"We can't go to Disneyland!"

"Why not?"

"Yeah, Mommy, why not?" Zeke asked with pleading eyes.

"I'm pregnant duh!"

"You said it so yourself last night, the baby doesn't look like it'll be coming for a while."

"Still…we can't."

"Yes, we can. We leave like 7 in the morning, spend the whole day there, have some fun."

"But it won't be fair."

"Why not?" Tommy asked sitting up.

"I can't go on any rides!" Tommy laughed.

"But I haven't been to Disneyland Mommy!"

"You have been to Disney World, same thing."

"No, it's not," Tommy said. "Disneyland is way better." Zeke smiled. "Welll…"

"Well what?"

"Can we go Mommy? Can we go? Please, please, please?!" Kimberly groaned.

"Don't 3 please me…"

"Pleeeaassseeeeeeeee!" Tommy and Zeke pleaded to Kimberly.

* * *

The Oliver family took the 3-hour drive down to DisneyLand to spend the day at the greatest place on Earth. Tommy's parents joined them, along with Kim's mother and stepfather, Aisha and Tim. It turned out to be a great Ranger reunion as well, when Jason, Rocky, Katherine, Tanya, Adam, Billy, Zack and David trekked the trip to the park as well. Katherine, Billy and Zack were in California on business for the first and stuck around, waiting on the birth of the baby.

The morning in Disneyland was great with everyone walking around with their Mickey Mouse ears on. They had been able to keep the family and friends together and avoid those brutally long lines. They headed to Toon Town first for Zeke. Kimberly got to watch everyone smiling enjoying the rides. They had Billy, the master of mapping out a plan of action to attack the park for the rides. But Kimberly was having the best time on the sidelines. She wasn't too much of a thrill seeker any more, not that she could. Her days in her flying zords were probably the reason. And Zeke wasn't too much of a thrill rider unlike his father. But Kimberly did punished Tommy by his wallet with the shopping. Poor Mr. And Mrs. Oliver were stuck carrying the many stuff animals, Kimberly made Tommy win for her.

And then the afternoon came, bringing a mad dash and rush of confusion and joy. Kimberly was exciting, going on the Dumbo ride with Zeke.

"Oh, that was so much fun! Can we do it again?" Zeke asked as they exited the Dumbo Ride again. They had rode it twice already.

"Of course baby, but I thought you wanted to see the Buzz Lightyear Adventure show?"

"No! Dumbo again!" Zeke whined. Kimberly sighed, knowing to just let the whining go for her big baby.

"Okay, we should get back in line before…" Kimberly gasped. Her legs went shaky. Tommy felt the vibe and caught Kim's expression. He quickly dropped everything he had to rush over to his wife.

"What's wrong Kim? What's wrong Beautiful?" Kimberly gripped her stomach. She reached out to hold Tommy's arm and hold herself up. Tommy quickly took her by the waist and back when Kim's legs went weak and she all but collapsed against him.

"My water just broke."

"What?" Everyone looked at Kimberly.

"What did you just say?" Tommy asked concerned.

"She dropped some water?"

"No, her water broke!" Aisha yelled. Tommy quickly picked up Kimberly into his arms.

"Her water broke, well let's get her another bottle then," Rocky said. Aisha hit him.

"Not that water, silly!" Katherine yelled hitting Rocky as well. Kimberly groaned in pain as her first contraction all of a sudden hit as Tommy was rushing them out the park.

* * *

The hospital went from quiet to a madhouse when it became filled with about 20 people rushing into Blue Cross Christ Emergency Room. Tommy was carrying Kimberly with Zeke holding the overnight bag. Kimberly was having a lot of pain from the contractions.

"Woo, woo, slow down sir!"

"My wife, she… she… the baby…it's…"

"Sir, slow down!"

"She's having my baby!"

"I can see that Sir, but you need to calm down." Tommy had never been so out of control with fear, excitement, and joy.

"Sorry. My wife, her water broke in DisneyLand."

"DisneyLand? Who is her OB/Gyn Doctor?"

"White? Maggie White," Kimberly groaned.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy were the only ones allowed in the delivery room once Kimberly went to active labor, besides, not many would want to be in the delivery room with a screaming woman in pain that can't be helped. Zeke was sitting on Aisha's lap, as the grandparents wore a path in the hallway in the family waiting area. It had been a while since anyone got any fresh news on Kimberly or the baby. They were down the hall away from the rooms. Jason had returned with rounds of coffees and waters for everybody. Zeke took a sip of water from Aisha's bottle and a bite of her apple.

"Auntie Aisha…"

"What's up baby?"

"How will they get the baby out of Mommy's stomach?"

"Remember that nice lady doctor?" Zeke nodded. "Well, she's going to help your mother with the baby and take him or her out."

"Will it hurt?"

"Oh, baby, everything will be fine. Those screams you heard, were… well, were happy screams." Tim smiled. He remembered the first time around with Kim. He always was told the second time could go easier or be the worst thing imaginable. By the look of Kim's face in the car, it was tilting toward worst.

* * *

It only took 11 hours. Only 11 hours of labor, but it was the longest 11 hours of Kim's life. She couldn't believe the pain. It was worst this time around with the second baby than with Zeke. But she did it. She gave birth to her second son born May 8th 2003. And she couldn't believe Tommy through everything, it was a classic father's face, filled with fear, pain, and happiness.

"Well…" Aisha jumped up as Zeke jumped from her lap when he saw Tommy came from the room somewhat out of breath from the run.

"It's a boy!" Tommy yelled with a huge smile. "Oh, a beautiful boy!"

"Congratulations!"

"Yes!"

"Cough it up," Rocky yelled holding his hand. He had a bet going with the sex of the baby. Jason slapped Rocky's hand and went to hug Tommy. "That's not 5 bucks!" Everyone went on congratulating Tommy on the birth of the second son.

"Come on buddy, you can see your baby brother first." Zeke was lifted into Tommy's arms and carried back inside. Kimberly was looking very tired and almost asleep when her boys came back into the room. She smiled when Tommy took Zeke right over to the newborn in his cubicle. The nurse was dressing him after a wipe down.

"He's so tiny!"

"You were that little I bet."

"Mommy, I was?" Zeke asked looking back at his mother.

"Oh yes baby, tinier."

"Wow."

"Let's take baby Oliver back over to Mommy," a nurse said lifting the baby after he was fully dressed in his blue suit, blue hat, wrapped in white blanket. Kimberly smiled as she held the baby again. She will never forget Tommy's face as he held their son for the first time. Tommy was amazing in the delivery room. He was cheering Kimberly on, taking her screams, her bone crushing handholding and foul language. Kimberly couldn't believe how helpful Tommy was, way better than Tim, who was very busy filming. Tommy had handed the camera over to a nurse, because he wanted to be apart of it more than just filming. Tommy got the honor of cutting the baby's umbilical cord and took the baby from Dr. White and placed his hollering, bloody, but very beautiful son over to Kimberly. He had tears in his eyes, much like Kimberly. Their short sweet kisses to the baby and one other were unbelievable. It was unlike any joyful feeling ever experience before. Here in front of them, their baby, their son created from their love. What a magical thing.

"So, what's his name?" Zeke asked. Tommy and Kimberly fight over the baby name throughout the early labor hours, deciding that the baby's name would come to them after the birth. Kimberly wanted Samuel Aaric, but Tommy loved the name Thomas Charles, Charles after his real father's name. It would make his son the 5th Thomas in his family, honoring his grandfather and father.

"I think… welll…"

"Charles…" Kimberly said softly after kissing the baby again. Tommy looked at her. Kimberly was willing to name him after his real father. "Charles is a wonderful name, besides, we have enough Thomases in the family. Why not try something new?" Tommy smiled. He wiped away a tear from Kim's cheek.

"Charles… he looks like a Charles," Tommy said. "Charles Aaric Oliver."

"Yes, Charles Aaric Oliver sounds like a great name," the nurse said. Kimberly and Tommy exchanged a sweet kiss.

"Why don't I welcome some more guests into the room, but remember, not too long," Dr. White said after cleaning her hands. Kimberly nodded with a smile.

Everyone came to see the baby finally with balloons and flowers. Everyone ooohed and awed over Baby Oliver 2.

"Oh, what a cutie pootie!"

"Well done son, well done!"

"Thanks Dad."

"So, what's the little one's name?" Adam asked looking over Aisha's shoulder since she was holding the baby next after the grandparents. Baby Charles seemed to just enjoy and soak up all the love from everyone.

"Charles Aaric Oliver."

"Wow, what a great name," Katherine said.

"Very strong." Zeke was sitting on the bed holding his brother for the first time without help from Tommy as everyone took pictures.

"But why doesn't Charles have Mommy's name too?"

"Well, because Mommy and Daddy are married son now." Tommy patted his head.

"Do I still have to keep Mommy's name?"

"Not if you don't want to," Tommy said.

"I want to."

"Well then you can keep it baby," Kimberly said.

"Can Charles have Mommy's name too?" Zeke asked looking up at his father while holding his baby brother. Tommy and Kimberly shrugged. Kimberly took the baby and held him again since he was fussing a bit.

"Why not." Kimberly smiled. "I'll fix that now," Tommy said. He went to make sure the baby's name was changed to Charles Aaric Hart Oliver just because Zeke wanted it.

"Well, we should give Mommy and baby some alone time," Kim's mother said. "You look tired."

"Oh, I'm fine."

"I want to hold the baby!" Kimberly looked at Rocky. "What? I need practice for when Rocky Junior comes around…"

"Like that's ever going to happen," Aisha muttered.

"And why not?" Kimberly slowly handed baby Charles into Rocky's arms.

"That poor mother, the baby would be eating constantly!" Everyone laughed.

"Man, he's handsome, good work Kim." Everyone laughed again.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly enjoyed the first few nights home alone with baby Charles. Tommy was amazed how much baby Charles looked like Zeke's baby pictures. Same brown eyes, same facial features, though his cheeks were chubby, Kimberly could tell he was going to look just like Tommy but with her lips. Tommy was in nursery fixing the letters of Charles's name on the wall with blue tassels. Kimberly had save a spot on the wall just for that, so the baby will always be able to recognize his name. And Zeke was so helpful when he was around, taking the diapers down to the trash, so the stinky poo didn't stay in the nursery room. Zeke was quick to help change the baby unlike Tommy, though Kimberly knew it was an honor for Tommy to change his son's diaper, seeing how he missed that with Zeke. Kimberly was in the rocking chair with the baby, since he refused to go to sleep. Kimberly had changed his diapers, feed him, but he wouldn't fall back asleep. Baby Charles seemed to be still hungry.

"He sure eats a lot," Zeke said as Kimberly was breastfeeding the baby. It was like 3 in the morning.

"Zeke honey, shouldn't you be in bed asleep?"

"I'm not sleepy."

"But honey, it's 3 in the morning. You still have school tomorrow." Zeke's first year in kindergarten didn't end until the last week of May. Kimberly had taken him out of school here and there for the past week because of the baby, but Zeke was so smart he hardly was missing much. The schools wanted to push him to past first grade straight on to second grade, but Kimberly choose not to. And Billy made her feel better about that decision since he could have easily skipped many grades, but chose not to and he turned out alright.

"But I'm not sleepy." Tommy stood in the doorway. He looked tired, having lost a lot of sleep, along with Kimberly taking care of the baby, who was on his own schedule.

"You should be son, come on, let's get some sleep." Zeke followed his father as Tommy went to tuck him back into his bed. "How's he?" Tommy asked having returned.

"Refusing to sleep." Kimberly felt the baby pulling away, knowing his belly was way beyond filled.

"He just wants his Daddy." Tommy took the baby and burped him. "Go, get some sleep."

"You sure?"

"Go, Beautiful." Tommy kissed her on the lips as Kimberly rubbed the baby's back. Kimberly smiled and walked back to their bedroom. Tommy rocked his son.

"Hey little guy. Not sleepy." Tommy patted his back. "You need to burp." Tommy walked around. "Gosh, you are so handsome. Like your brother, you are going to be a wonderful handful. You already have enough of your mother's stubbornness. I mean, look at you, already putting your will in place. And boy, you are so gorgeous." Kimberly stood beside the nursery doorway with a huge smile. "I can't wait to watch you grow up, watch you crawl, take your first steps, talk!" Tommy laughed. "You won't have wonder where is your father, because I'm going to see you through everything! You are going to be so sick of me. I'm going to be the best father that you and your brother will ever have or ever want, because with me around, you will not want for anything. You think your mother is going to spoil you, you haven't seen anything yet." The baby made noise like a couch and sneeze. "Wow! What was that?" Tommy lifted his son, who he could have sworn smiled at him. Tommy patted the baby's back. "How about a little story? How about the first time I asked your mother on the date? Now everyone, including your uncle Zack and uncle Jason will tell you how much a loser I was, being all nervous around Kim, but I'll let you in on a little secret. I was not worried." Kimberly covered her mouth with a snort.

* * *

Tommy finished his daddy and son talk with the baby. And once the baby burped and fell asleep, Tommy laid him down in his crib. Tommy gave the baby several kisses before turning on the mobile.

"Goodnight my son." Tommy touched his back and head before he walked out the room and was somewhat surprised to find Kimberly standing there smiling. "Hey."

"Nice little bedtime story."

"You heard that?"

"You're such a liar." Tommy smiled.

"I was not worried! I knew a kiss would win you over."

"Riiight. You were so happy and relieved I said yes, you picked me up and twirled me around!" Tommy laughed with Kimberly.

"I was happy. Like I am tonight." Kimberly held her hand out for Tommy.

"Come on, my handsome, lying tiger hubby…" Tommy laughed again. "Let's go to bed."

"I love how you think wife." Tommy took her hand as they kissed passionately on their journey back to the bedroom.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly got a full month of un-interruptions from Dr. Mercer. Tommy had earned the right to join the Anton Mercer Industry. It was his chance to get more experience with Dr. Mercer especially with the dinosaur bones they discovered over the past year. Tommy had earned the head resource job at Mercer Industry. He had been fighting for that position with Terrence and Alexis. Terrence was so sure he earned that, having worked with Dr. Mercer over several digs, but that honor went to Tommy after the past year's work. Tommy was happy to be getting more experience and more door opening by working another program with Dr. Mercer. Kimberly was happy because it was something Tommy had been working for and dreamed of. But she didn't like how demanding the new job title came with.

Tommy was about to leave for work on the island. The island is just a short 4 hour flight, off the coast of California. His first true job working with dinosaur DNA. Their goal, the only goal was to synthesize and creating a real live dinosaur. Kimberly hated his paleontology job, leaving for weeks, some times a month at time. It was bad enough during her pregnancy, Dr. Mercer had Tommy working so much and he wasn't even qualified with just having earned his degree in Paleontology. But now, those visits will be nothing compared to what will happen now that he's apart of the Industry.

* * *

Few Months later

Tommy was able to stay home and get to bond with his son until July. There he would be heading to newly constructed Island, Dr. Mercer had created for his Industry. This way, Dr. Mercer could do the research he wanted without much restrictions from the States. Though the company would not be back into form until August, Dr. Mercer wanted Tommy as a head resource manager there to organize things with him. Dr. Mercer wanted his company to start the research of DNA recombination on those dinosaur bones. Kimberly had gotten used to Tommy being away from home again. She had gotten into the schedule of welcoming him on his weekend stays when he did instead of sulking over the fact that Tommy wasn't here much and she was missing him. Kimberly practically quit working at Mr. Hansen's Gallery, working from her house after the baby was born. She would send in painting and works of art to the Gallery, but had to quit helping around. Plus, she wanted to concentrate more on the shop, since sells have been increasing significantly since the merger with a big company name. Aisha was close to having to open a newer and much bigger shop, needing a big space for the summer coming up, or the place would be too cluttered for shopping come next summertime.

Tommy was home for the Thanksgiving holiday break. Tommy had moved up in Anton Mercer's Industry. He was working on the dinosaur DNA sequence to perhaps in the somewhat near future be able to recreate and synthesize a living dinosaur. It was just a few days before Thanksgiving, where they would be heading over to Tommy's parents house for dinner. Kimberly was rocking the baby. Baby Chuck as Zeke calls him, was fighting his nap. Kimberly had feed and changed him. He should be sleeping, but being fussy this afternoon. Tommy was going through the mail. He got a letter from Alexis. Kimberly looked up from her seat on the couch as Tommy gasped.

"What's wrong?" Kimberly asked.

"Smitty… he's gone."

"What?"

"There was an accident on a site, he didn't get out." When Terrence went on another paleontology dig when Dr. Mercer didn't offer him the job at the Industry. He went off to Africa. Tommy was surprised to read that on that very mission, Terrence went missing during the mission and was presumed dead.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry Tommy."

"Maybe I should…go help, maybe I could find him."

"That's a great idea." Tommy took baby Chuck from Kimberly's arms.

"Wait, I can't leave you and baby…it's almost Thanksgiving, my parents and…"

"We're fine. You have a few days, just check things out and be back Thanksgiving mornig. You're parents will understand."

"But Zeke, he would be upset if I left so soon again. I promised I would be here for him the whole week."

"He'll be fine too."

"You sure?"

"Go. Your friend needs your help."

"No, I can't leave you guys, no soon after I was gone for almost a month."

"Tommy, we're okay. I can hold down the fork until you get back."

"I'll just go see if I can be any help, but I'll be back on Thanksgiving." Kimberly smiled. They kissed.

"You call the airlines, I'll pack a bag for you," Kimberly said.

"And find my passport please."

"Sure." Kimberly went upstairs. Tommy did make it back Thanksgiving morning and the family was happy though Terence was still lost. Tommy felt a bit guilty about that, but looking at his family, his beautiful wife and sons, reassured he needed be thankful for what he did have, not what was lost.

* * *

Tommy came home in March for Zeke's birthday. Zeke would be turning 7 now tomorrow. Tommy had been home for Christmas and New Year's of course, but since then, nothing. He wasn't able to leave the Island. Kimberly hated how close he was, with being just off the coast of California, unlike Australia and yet seemingly farther away. Tommy came home barring many gifts knowing Zeke would be very happy about that.

"Sorry, I tried to come back earlier to help out, but…. It's my work, there's nothing much I can do about..."

"Yes, there is. You can quit." Tommy dropped his suitcase, not believing the words from his wife's mouth. His dream job, and she thought quitting would solve this. Their problems did occur after he took the job, and progressively has gotten worst, but Kimberly can't seriously be blaming the job.

"It's not that easy Beautiful."

"It is."

"No, it's not. Where's Thomas?"

"Don't change the subject, he's with your mother and father. You have a family Tommy. And you are never here to see them!"

"It's my job, Kim."

"Yes, and your job is going to ruin our lives."

"Zeke, you and the baby are fine. Everything we have is because of this job! Our home! Our cars, our..."

"We don't have you."

"Yes you do! Just because I'm not here constantly everyday doesn't mean you don't have me! I love you! I love you all 3 of you! This job has brought my family and me everything in life we need."

"We need you!"

"I'm not gonna do this with you right now. Zeke will be 7 tomorrow, we have a party to set up and…"

"Tough, because I am! You may not see it, but we are not fine. Our family is falling apart!" Zeke came into the house with his grandparents.

"Daddy!" Zeke ran to Tommy. Tommy picked him up. They hugged. "Mommy, why are you crying? Are you happy Daddy's home?"

"Of course baby, excuse me." Kimberly walked away. But Tommy knew their fighting wasn't over, it had just begun.

* * *

_AN: Thanks everybody! Next chapter, _**The Spiderman Sense**_, what's that tingling down Kim's back, more Dr. Evil vibes. _


	21. The Spiderman Senses

**Chapter 21: The Spiderman Senses**

They had been fighting since Tommy's return so much that Tommy was kicked out the bedroom. He was sleeping on the couch, when he heard Kimberly sneaking down the back stairs. It was about 2:30 in the morning. Tommy knew something was wrong for Kimberly to be awake and wanting something from the kitchen this early. Tommy was going take a peak; in hopes she was much calmer to talk. Coming down the back stairs, Kimberly saw Tommy's briefcase. She went to kick it aside, but missed the briefcase. Lucky, Tommy was there to catch her.

"So, do you really want me that bad you nearly broke your neck to be in my arms?" Tommy asked sarcastically with a knowing smirk. Kimberly scowled at Tommy's smiling gleam of a face. She pulled away.

"If you didn't leave your fucking briefcase around so that I would fall on it…" She went to shove the briefcase into his chest, but Tommy grabbed Kim's arms and pulling away the case and taking her back into his chest. Kimberly spared their closeness by pressing her hands to his chest to stop him. Kimberly looked up at Tommy.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" Tommy asked softly. He couldn't believe she dared to wear this sexy pink satin slip with him on the couch.

"Don't look at me that." Kimberly turned her face away, knowing that look. Tommy always said she could put a spell on him; his dark eyes did the same to her. Those hungry eyes on her, that made a shiver run up her spine and it wasn't from any feeling of coldness.

"Look at you, like what Beautiful?"

"Tommy, don't…"

"Don't what?"

"Don't look at me and…" Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly tighter, and placed a deep kiss to her lips. Shocked somewhat, Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck. Their fighting recently could be the fact of the lack of sexual fire in their lives since Tommy's new job. Tommy wrapped his arms around his wife's tiny waist. She always fit so perfectly against him, as he deepened their kiss. Tommy and Kimberly breathed against one another, not wanting to loose their connection. Tommy slid his hands down the back of Kim's satin nightgown, and cupped her perfectly rounded ass. He gave it a light squeeze. Kimberly moaned, pushing her hips into his hips. Tommy groaned. Kimberly brought one hand down between them and gripped his cock, squeezing the large cock in her small hand. His cock had sprung to life on their first kiss, now was rock hard with her teasing. Tommy picked Kimberly up, her legs immediately going around his waist without breaking their kiss.

* * *

Tommy carried Kimberly into the kitchen and straight to the countertop of the island. Pushing aside anything in their way, Kimberly pulled off his tank, as Tommy pushed down his PJ pants and boxers. Kimberly hopped up as she pulled her satin pink slip nightgown off tossing it aside like his tank. She got a nice look at Tommy's cock. Kimberly reached down and gripped the head, sliding her hand down his length. Tommy shuddered, burying his face into her neck before suckling there. Kimberly stroked Tommy's cock from root to tip just the way he loves hard. Kimberly so desperately wanted so badly to lick, kiss and suck the life out of it. Tommy groaned, sliding his fingers into Kim's hair to kiss her, their tongues battling to the beat of Kim's strokes of his cock. Tommy swirled his tongue in her mouth, sending sparks behind closed eyes. Kimberly's hand pulled away, going straight up Tommy's chest and around his neck. Tommy slid Kim's butt to the edge of the island and slid inside her welcoming heat. Kimberly moaned arching back and down on the island countertop.

Tommy laid across the top of the island, Kimberly sitting up on his lap, her feet planted on the island countertop, as she moved up and down his length. Tommy was content to holding Kimberly by the ankles as she pressed down on his chest with every thrust, but the faster she went, the more he wanted the control. She was fucking the hell out of his cock and if they continued he wouldn't last any longer. Tommy's hands moved up her ankles to holding the back of her calves as he rose up from the island to meet her thrust with even more powerful thrusts. He knew that little wrinkle would disrupt Kimberly. She looked down at Tommy. He did it again and Kimberly gasped. She squeezed his pecs. It wouldn't be long before Kimberly came with Tommy squeezing and kneading her breasts. Tommy knew it, Kimberly knew it . She was wildly riding his cock. She wouldn't last too much long. Kimberly fell off her feet to her knees, keeping Tommy deep inside her as she rode him harder. Tommy pushed her hair aside, pulling her down to kiss her again. Tommy held Kim's hands on his chest after pulling her legs tighter at his sides. Kimberly fell down to his chest as she came though still rocking her hips back and forth on his length. Tommy keep her moving against him though she came, grabbing her hips and rocking them back and forth. Kimberly pressed her soft lips to his.

"I missed you tiger," she whispered against his hips.

"Me too."

* * *

Kimberly laid flat on the island. Her body being rocked by Tommy's powerful thrust, now that he was on top. She knew there was another reason why she loved this island countertop so much, so roomy. Moans, slapping of joined bodies filled the kitchen. Kimberly's hands clutching at something, anything. Tommy slid easily into and out of her sloppy wet opening. It was just an amazing feeling, Kim's legs high up in the air, her knees sometimes hitting the back of Tommy's elbows. Tommy loved the dance of her breast, bouncing because of him.

"Oh yeah tiger!" Tommy groaned. Tommy lay a bit on Kimberly, crushing his chest to her chest as he was gripping her ass with one hand while his balls slapping her anus. Tommy kissed and sucked at Kim's neck and breasts, never stopping his wonderful rhythm of fucking. Tommy spread Kim's legs even more, as he arched up on his hands. Kimberly was holding the edge of the countertop above her head, holding on her dear life. "Uh! Tommy! Fuck!" Kimberly gripped Tommy's waist, sliding to his buttocks when he moved to lightning speed.

"Oh yeah baby." As her fingernails dug deep into those mounds, Tommy lost it. He pounded her to the island. Kimberly rose up, the top of her head against his chest.

"Yes! Yes! Oh!"

"Shit!" Tommy cried out.

"Uh, uh…oh!" Tommy felt her coming once again. And this time, he was there to share the bliss as well. "Tommy!" Kimberly fell back.

"Kim!" Tommy reached down, his tongue sliding into her mouth silencing their cries. They kissed like never before. Tommy slowed down with each thrust, content on just being buried deep inside the woman he loves. Tommy and Kimberly were both breathing hard, trying desperately to come down from their highs.

"Moron. Took you long enough." Tommy laughed. Tommy and Kimberly exchanged looks.

"Um…"

"Yeah…"

"We'll talk about this later?" Kimberly nodded. She reached up and gave Tommy one final kiss. Tommy rose up off Kimberly. He stood on somewhat shaky knees before helping Kimberly down as well.

"After we get some sleep." Tommy looked at Kimberly. He smiled back at Kimberly. Tommy pulled back on his boxers and tank, as Kimberly redressed too. Tommy followed Kimberly back upstairs, after taking her hand, knowing they weren't getting much sleep now. Not after that look Kimberly still carried in her eyes. Tommy smiled, closing their bedroom door behind him.

* * *

Later in the morning

Tommy was on his side, watching Kimberly sleep. Both naked, glowing under the early morning light. Tommy knew she was exhausted, and not from their previous engagement of activities. Tommy had checked on his sons. Chuck was sleeping peacefully in his crib with a fresh bottle and changed diaper, while Zeke was still sleeping holding one of the presents Tommy brought in bed with him.

"Kimberly…" In Kim's dreams, she heard the familiar voice of the man she loves. But somehow she knew it was all a dream. A dream she had been having for the past 6 months. Tommy was lying besides her, having never left her. "Kim…" Kimberly slowly opened her eyes to find Tommy towered over her. He was looking at her with those smoldering sexy dark eyes. He kissed her softly on the lips. His hands were caressing the curves of her body. Kimberly moaned, as Tommy deepened their kiss, pressing himself against her.

"Tommy…if this is a dream, may I never awake from." Kimberly clamped her thighs against Tommy's naked waist, as the ache between her legs grew stronger.

"Oh Beautiful, this is not dream."

"Promise?"

"I promise you." Tommy pressed against her, not meaning to, but didn't stop as he nudged and then thrusted inside her.

After their short, yet passionate quickie, Tommy and Kimberly started to set up for the party. Kimberly had wanted to decorate the house last night, since Tommy didn't get in until late yesterday afternoon. But those plans changed with their fighting, now here it was, late in the morning about 3 hours until the party started and they were still decorating. Kimberly left the boys, Adam, Tim and Jason decorating with Tommy as she went with Aisha to pick up the catered trays of food. Aisha had seen the exchange of Tommy and Kimberly, the way he pulled her back for a kiss before she left.

"So, what happened?"

"What?"

"With you and spikey?"

"Nothing."

"You were pissed off when you called last night."

"I was? I think you misunderstood. We made up."

"Correction, you two had sex." Kimberly just smiled. "I told you that was the problem, a little fucking would do you two some good. I mean it works with your brother."

"Oh! So did not need to know that!" Kimberly said covering her ears, though she was driving the car. "Pleease, do you want me cause an accident. That is not information a sister needs to know about her brother."

"You Harts are the same, you get pissed, you get some sex and everything is right again."

"Whatever."

* * *

Tommy had Rocky take Zeke out for breakfast and maybe some time at the park to delay him from seeing the house and how this year they would be celebrating his birthday. It was Rocky who came up with the idea of games outside and in the pool for the party. They went with a monkey luau party since Zeke loved monkey for whatever reason now. He had gone from dinosaur loving, to monkey after seeing King Kong movie. Tommy and Kimberly had rented a few arcade games, monkey related of course, for the children to play, along with games in the pool dealing with monkeys, from limbo to monkey toss. Also, they created a monkey treasure hunt game with the winner getting the huge money for collecting the most coins around the house and backyard. Rocky blindfolded Zeke and brought him around the backyard where everyone was waiting.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled. Zeke excitedly pulled off the towel.

"Surprised baby!"

"Yeah!" Kimberly hugged him. "Thank you Mommy! Thanks Dad!" Tommy got a crushing hug from his son, which made him so proud to be his father.

"No problem son." Zeke was a bit worried about his birthday today after hearing his mother and father fighting over dinner before he was shoved to his bedroom for bed because it was his birthday in the morning.

"I hope your Uncle Rocko didn't tire you out that much at the park," Kimberly said.

"If anything, he tired me out," Rocky said going straight over to the trays of food."

"Not your appetite I see," Aisha yelled. Everyone laughed. It was a huge birthday bash, as huge as it can be for a 7-year old. Zeke had so much fun with his friends from school.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly were in the kitchen about to bring out the cake. Kimberly could feel Tommy's eyes on her. He had been stalking her the whole party, wanting to get her alone again. Tommy wasn't listening as Kimberly was talking about getting something. He was too concerned with her backside in that white and pink printed caftan dress. He knew she had designed the dress it was just her style. And those white peep-toe pumps with her pink pedicure toes were just icing on the cake, as Tommy looked Kimberly up and down.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Huh, what?" Kimberly sighed.

"The cake Tommy."

"Oh right." Tommy went to get the cake out the fridge. It was a huge yellow square sheet cake with chocolate and vanilla icing, 2 layers thick, with a monkey face on it.

"Don't forget the ice cream bucket too Tommy." Tommy settled the cake on the freshly cleaned island counter top. Tommy went back and pulled out the ice cream bucket. Kimberly went to look for the candles, when Tommy stopped her, pulling her aside away from the door and window.

"Wha.." Kimberly took the ice cream bucket from Tommy's hand. "What's wrong?"

"We have a minute alone, shouldn't we talk about…"

"Do you really think now is the right time for that?"

"Kim…"

"Come on Tommy! This is not the right time to talk about last night?"

"When will it ever be?"

"We tried this morning remember, we tried in the shower, can we just let things flow as they are and talk about it never."

"I just hate all this fighting between us," Tommy said.

"Me too." Kimberly touched his arm.

"I want things to be right between us."

"They are."

"Better then."

"And they will be." Kimberly reached up and kissed him. "I'm sorry, I haven't been letting things go smoothly lately, it's just…" A kid ran by causing Kimberly to stop talking. She waited until the little boy was outside. Tommy and Kimberly went somewhat in the hallway away from the noise. "It's just hard with you not being here and not seeing you. I'm so worried all the time about you, about what you are doing and… And these dreams…" Kimberly whispered. Tommy cupped Kimberly's face.

"But they are just that Kim, just dreams. There is nothing going on at the Island that you should worry about."

"I just keep having this feeling something is wrong, I don't know what." Tommy put the ice cream down and took Kimberly into his arms. Kimberly nestled her face against his chest as Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly, caressing her lower back.

"There is nothing to worry about. I am fine. And this weird vibe you are getting from Dr. Mercer is silly. There is nothing wrong with the guy, he's a great man and what he's doing, what we are trying to complete is going to be good for the world. Trust me."

"I trust you Tommy, with my life, with our children's lives, but…" Kimberly sighed. "I will try to shake this Spiderman tingle I get about Dr. Mercer." Tommy smiled.

"Your Spiderman senses don't need to worry about the guy Kim, I promise you." Tommy pulled Kimberly to him and they kissed. As their short kiss turned passionate with Kim's arms going around Tommy's neck. Tommy kissed down Kim's jaw and suckled at her neck. Moans elevated the hallway, but as hot as it was getting, they soon quickly pulled apart with the screams of kids outside. Tommy and Kimberly looked back.

"Where's the cake!"

"We want cake! We want cake!"

"We, should get back to the party." Tommy nodded following Kimberly back into kitchen.

"Right," Tommy said. "Our little boy will be wanting his cake."

"He's not so little anymore." Tommy smiled helping Kimberly with the candles. "Oh, how the time flies by. He's not my little boy anymore." Kimberly lit the candles as Tommy lifted the cake.

"Yeah, our big boy now."

* * *

About 2 months later

Kimberly woke to her frightening nightmare. She cried out in her bedroom, scaring her poor baby Chuck and Zeke. The boys slept in bed with Kimberly a lot since Tommy was absent working all the time. Kimberly picked up baby Charles who was crying because of his mother's sudden outburst.

"Oh my baby, I am so sorry," Kimberly said rocking him. After a while, baby Charles quieted down against his mother's chest.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, sorry baby, didn't mean to wake you."

"Did you have another bad dream?"

"Yeah, but it's okay, watch your brother." Kimberly laid the sleeping baby back to the bed, as Zeke watched him while his mother got up and left the bedroom. Kimberly was still somewhat shaken from her nightmare. Those Spiderman senses she promised to let go, lingered still. Kimberly immediately picked up the phone and dialed Tommy's number. After about 5 rings, Tommy's answering machine voicemail picked up.

_"Hey this is Tommy, I'm not here to answer your call, just leave your name and I'll try to remember to get back at you as soon as possible."_ Bbbeeeepp!" Kimberly sighed.

"Tommy, it's me, I don't know… I just…Nevermind, Nevermind, I'm fine, the boys are fine. See ya next week." Kimberly hung up the phone. She laid her head against the wall. Why couldn't she shake this feeling, a sick feeling in the bottom of her pit that something was wrong? Dr. Mercer though a strange brilliant man, he wasn't evil. Not in the sense of evil can be. But why did she sense darkness and this huge evil cloud around the man? Kimberly went on back to bed.

* * *

Tommy was sitting at the dining table in the kitchen with Charles in his highchair. Zeke was still at school, but would be home in a few hours, happy to see his father just like yesterday. Tommy was trying to feed baby Charles his lunch, but he wasn't taking it from his father. Tommy gave up the food, as Charles was just crying and crying every time Tommy came at him with a spoon. Baby Charles would be turning 1 years old in a few days, plus Kimberly and Tommy were getting ready to celebrate Charles' baptismal as well. Kimberly had called their pastor to set up the baptismal. It was lucky that he was able to come on the same day as Charles' birthday celebration. They planned on meeting at the church and coming back to the house for lunch and the family get together.

Since Kimberly was the more religious person of the couple raised Catholic her whole life, Tommy was happy to get it done. He wasn't baptized until he was almost 4 by his parents, they weren't very religious as well but knew it was something they needed to have done. Kimberly had wanted to give Charles his baptismal at 6 months like she did Zeke, but Tommy thought it would be best to have it on his birthday. Choosing godparents weren't easy as well. For Zeke, it had been Trini and Tim as his godparents, but with Charles, of course Aisha would be his godmother, but Tommy was torn between choosing Jason, one of his bestest friends and David, his real brother.

Tommy sighed when Charles screamed out 'no' when he tried to give him his bottle.

"Come on little man, you're almost turning the big 1." Charles didn't care. Tommy tried to take him from the highchair, but baby Charles fought him. He was sleepy which was why he wasn't taking the food from his father, but Tommy didn't know that, if he had been around a lot more he would have realized that. Kimberly knew the baby wasn't hungry, but wondered how long it would take Tommy to realize the same. "What's wrong with him?"

"What do you expect, he doesn't know you," Kimberly said taking the crying baby from Tommy along with his bottle. Charles immediately took the bottle from his mother after she shook him a bit. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"It means your son doesn't know you."

"Can we not have this fight again?"

"Did you not see Jurassic Park?"

"Jurassic Park was a phony, over-managed, unrealistic stupid movie. What we are doing in the lab is far more better."

"If you are able to recreate a DNA sequence from those bones, that's what will happen. Dinosaurs had their chance on Earth Tommy! There is a reason they are not around, and it's best that you, Dr. Mercer and that Industry realize and accept that!"

"Not if there is a chance at an incredible discovery, Kim."

"What you are doing, what you are helping to recreate… it's, it is dangerous."

"Only in the wrong hands. Besides, we have yet to even break the DNA patterns, we are years away recreating dinosaurs, Kim. It's not dangerous, because we are doing something good."

"And how do you know Anton Mercer is not the wrong hands?"

"I just do."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better." Kimberly wiped away from tears. Tommy stood up and put his hands on Kimberly, as she shook the baby asleep against her shoulder.

"Look, we have a big day coming up. Charles will be 1-years old, and it's his baptism. It's a big day for the family."

"You still have yet to pick a godfather." Tommy sighed again. He ran his hand through his head. They walked slowly into the living room.

"I know." Tommy took the sleeping baby from Kimberly. "I just don't want to hurt anyone." Tommy laid the baby down on the couch and brought Kimberly into his lap when he sat down next to the sleeping baby.

"I know the feeling. But Aisha understood why I chose Trini… Jason or David will do the same."

"How did you choose?" Kimberly laid her head against Tommy's shoulder.

"I was about to flip a coin. I loved them both enough to trust them with my baby."

"Why did you go with Trini?"

"Because we promised as teenagers if we had a baby each other would be it's godmother."

"So you stuck with a promise?" Kimberly nodded. Tommy kissed Kim's forehead. "Then I know who I must pick."

"Who?"

* * *

As Sunday morning came, the Oliver house was in disarray. Nothing was in order. Kimberly and Tommy were running around since some of the catering foods couldn't be delivered until a later time, the chairs came this morning instead of yesterday like requested. The backyard was decorated with more flowers than called for, but Kimberly couldn't do anything about it. Zeke split his juice on Tommy's tan pants, causing Kimberly to have to change her dress as well from the tan sleeveless taffeta tea-length dress with empire waist to her silver sleeveless short brocade dress with roll over collar, v-back and full box pleated skirt with her white stiletto sandals to go with Tommy's silver shirt and white pants. But now they went with Zeke's Sunday best, Eton suit, gray button front jacket with white shirt and gray pants.

Tommy was dressing baby Charles in his white beautiful high-end romper set with pie cap and romper, and white satin bootie shoes and making sure Zeke still looked good after breakfast. Kimberly was ironing the shawl with silver embroidered cross and dove and fringe along with the baby blanket as Aisha was attempting to do Kim's hair.

"Where's the flower clip?" Aisha asked. She was dressed in a white tie-front blouse with silver pencil skirt and white satin lace-up bootie.

"On the dresser," Kimberly said. Aisha quickly got it knowing they didn't have much time, they were running a bit behind schedule.

"So who all are staying behind to fix the chairs?"

"Uh, no one, got it done."

"Oh good." Tommy came into the bedroom.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

It was a great ceremony program with the family and friends all around to welcome baby Charles into the Christian family. Tommy and Kimberly sat on the front row with baby Charles in Tommy's arms, as Kimberly held Zeke on her lap. After the opening hymn, welcoming of everyone in the church, the service, it was time for the priest opened the floor for the ceremony of the baptism for Charles Aaric Hart Oliver.

"I will now ask the parents to present and bring forward their child to be christened." Tommy and Kimberly walked up the altar. Father John took baby Charles as the family and newly appointed godparents surround him and the baby. The Deacon held the bible up for the priest to read the ceremony.

"When a baby is born it is the symbol of all birth and life, and therefore all people must rejoice and smile and all people must lose their hearts to a child. This is a service, which recognizes the continual renewal of life through the waters of baptism. It is an occasion for naming a child, seeking God's blessing on his life, and welcoming him to life's larger community. It is also a service of thanksgiving for the gift of a son to Mom and Dad; an opportunity for them to dedicate themselves to the nurture of their child; and for us as family, friends and church to pledge our support to them as a family. You are presenting your Child for Baptism. Jesus said, "Let the little children come to me, and do not hinder them, for the kingdom of heaven belongs to such as these". Then he took the children in his arms, placed his hands on each of them, and blessed them... Let us pray." Everyone's head went down.

"Dear Lord, as we gather here, may your Holy Spirit surround us and rejuvenate us. We pray that out of your glorious riches, you may strengthen this child with your Spirit, so that Christ may dwell in his heart though faith. And we pray that this child, being rooted and established in love, may know the love of God that surpasses all knowledge, so that he may be filled to the measure with the fullness of God. Amen." Everyone's head rose up. "Now we will ask a few simple questions: First, as parents are you people of Faith?

"Yes we are," Kimberly and Tommy said together.

"Will you do your best to provide a home where faith and spirituality are part of the nurturing of this child?"

"Yes, we will."

"Do you acknowledge this day that God's love is already at work inside this Child?"

"Yes, we do."

"Now I ask for the chosen godparents to take this baby and make your commit." Aisha took baby Charles as David held his bottom. "God our creator, we thank you for the wonder of new life and for the mystery of human love. We thank you for all whose support and skill surround and sustain the beginning of life. We thank you that we are known to you by name and loved by you from all eternity. Mom and Dad, have you chosen godparents for your child?"

"Yes, we have," Kimberly and Tommy said.

"Do you the God Parents, with the help of God, you do all that you can to help and support Mom and Dad in the bringing up of their child?"

"We will."

"Do you the witnesses give your love and support to this family wishing them all blessings this day?"

"We do." Aisha and David brought over the baby to the water bath. Aisha and David were chosen as godparents, Jason understood as Tommy promised the next baby he would be godfather.

"Father, we ask that you pour your blessings into this water, and sanctify it for our use today. In Christ's name," Father John said. Father John takes Charles from his godparents and holds him high in the air. "Lord, may you welcome Charles Aaric Hart Oliver

into our family and God please bless him. I baptize you Charles, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit," Father John splashed water on the baby. Baby Charles didn't take too kindly to the water bath, making a lot of people chuckle and laugh. Father John makes the sign on the cross on Charles's forehead with the blessed oils as well before handing the baby back over to his parents. "May the Lord bless you and watch over you, the Lord make his face shine upon you and be gracious unto you, the Lord look kindly on you and give you peace. May the grace of our Lord Jesus Christ, the love of God and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with you always. Charles, today we officially welcome you. We wish you long life and much happiness. May you face all challenges that come to you as a person of integrity. May you bring great joy to your parents and your godparents. I would like to thank you all for taking part in this ceremony. Please enjoy the rest of the day. And now, to Him who is able to keep us from falling, and to present us faultless before Him; to the only wise God, our Saviour, be glory, majesty, power and authority, through Jesus Christ, our Lord, Amen."

"Amen." Kimberly smiled with Tommy. Father John handed over the Baptism certificate along with the candle. After church, the returned to the house to have their backyard cook-out party with tons of food and drinks for this joyous birthday/baptism celebration.

* * *

About a month later

It was mid-June now, and during the summer, Tim and his band hadn't made a new album in the last few years, so decided it was time to do so. They had written so many songs. Tim was excited to have new music and material from his lovely sister. Kimberly had been getting inspiration during those long nights alone without Tommy. Tim was happy since he could possibly be able to open another of his own recording studio in California, which meant the band could play and make new music there, along with his sister. It was pretty amazing how it barely took a few weeks before they had recorded almost a whole album. Tim always felt Kimberly was wasting her musical talent in fashion; she was rock star if she would only let herself be. And Aisha was very happy about it. Tim was over the house getting fitted since Kimberly was going to make his clothes or put together an outfit for an upcoming photo shoot to welcome back the band. Tim had moved in with Aisha to get back on his feet. Tommy was back on the island, hoping to get the whole 2 weeks off in July upcoming during the holiday with the family.

As much as Kimberly hated to admit it, Tim had really changed now that he was dating Aisha. Kim had thought it was just a fling, something that would fuzz out without a few months, but here it was, June, and it was still going strong, almost 2 years strong. It's funny, Kimberly and Tommy would be celebrating their 2 year anniversary the same day, since Aisha and Tim started that night of the wedding. Tim seemed to put her first, like a gentlemen, like Tommy. It was as if Tommy had given Tim lessons on love, because Tim always thinking about Aisha when he was about to come to a decision.

"So, make sure this look is new age rock, not pop sissy rock."

"Yeah, yeah…" Kimberly was happy Zeke was off to karate camp and Charles was spending the day with his grandparents. Tim was opening some mail, as Kimberly wrote down his shirt size as she worked on his waist and pant legs. Tim came across a letter from Lauren Morrison.

"What the.." Tim opened the letter rather quickly. The letter's envelope fell from Tim's hand as he sat down.

"Uh, Tim, I can't measure you while…" Kimberly saw his face. "Tim, what's wrong?" Kimberly put her hands on her brother's legs. Tim read over the note not believing it. He had a daughter. "Tim!" Kimberly looked at the letter he was staring at unbelieving what he was reading. Kimberly snatched the letter from Tim's hand. Kimberly read the letter that was written partially from a Lauren Morrison, claiming Tim had a daughter that she wished for him to raise now that she was dead. Tim took the letter back.

"Wait, wha? Is this true?" Kimberly asked.

"Lauren Morrison…I… I can't believe she…"

"Lauren? Lauren Morrison? That cute girl that followed you around a lot for like 5 years? Stalker L?"

"She didn't stalk me."

"Right, she just came to every show every week to hear the great music for several 3 years."

"Whatever, yeah. She was from New York too, very rich. We did a show for a charity event for her family on Halloween 2 year ago."

"Yeah so?"

"I slept with her."

"Wait, what?"

"I had sex with her."

"She was that girl! The one I talked to that morning! You slept with stalker L!"

"I was drunk and…lonely!"

"This letter says you have a daughter Tim, a daughter!"

"I can read! I didn't know she got pregnant! I used protection, I always used protection!"

"It obviously wasn't enough!"

"Obviously!"

"Gosh! She got pregnant! Wow. I can't believe it. I can't believe you have a child!"

"I know."

"Wait, the letter, Lauren is dead? How did she?"

"She had surgery and complications occurred. She's dead. She's gone."

"What's going to happen to the baby, your baby, my niece?"

"Then want me to come and get her."

"What?!" Kimberly took the letter and read it the last of it. "Oh my gosh. You have a daughter Tim. She's only 10 months old." Tim smiled. "She's only 10 months and lost her mother."

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh! What the heck is Aisha going to say about this?" Tim's smile faded.

"Oh no," Tim groaned. Tim sat on the couch unable to think.

"You have to tell her."

"What?"

"You have to fly and get your daughter tomorrow! You have to tell Aisha tonight before you leave!"

"She is going to hate me."

"She is, but she'll hate you more if you don't tell her."

* * *

Tim went over to the shop. It was a busy morning with tons of customers coming in and out because of the huge start of summer sale Kimberly and Aisha decided to have today. Aisha was dealing out orders to the cashiers and helpers, Bella and Andre.

"Oh, hi baby."

"Are you busy?" Tim asked.

"No, why?"

"Can we get out of here for a bit?"

"Oh Tim, we can have sex anytime…"

"It's important." Aisha looked at Tim. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't… let's get out of here."

"No! Tell me now, I see something is wrong. Oh god, did you not get the recording company studio you wanted…. Are you moving back to New York? What is it?"

"Aisha, please…"

"Okay. Let me just make sure Bella and Andre know I'll be gone for a bit." Tim nodded.

* * *

Kimberly stood outside Aisha's apartment and found much array with clothes, shoes, music equipment tossed about. There was shouting coming from inside. Aisha called to tell Kimberly to come get her brother now, or the next time she would see him would be at the morgue to identify his body. At first, Aisha thought Tim was making up some sick joke, a reason why he was going back to New York, until she read the letter. Tim had showed Aisha the letter to make her believe it. He had a baby. The man of Aisha's dreams, got another woman pregnant.

"It was just one night Sha. I promise. I got a little drunk and…"

"Yeah and now you have a daughter."

"That doesn't have to change anything. I mean, I could use all the help…"

"You want me to help you raise a child you had with another woman, when you were supposed to be with me?"

"Is that too much to ask?" Aisha laughed.

"You are unbelievable Tim. You have the gull to ask that!"

"Look…"

"Get out! I said get out now!"

"Aisha…"

"Tim, I will kill you if you don't leave now!" Tim sighed and opened the door to find Kimberly standing there. Tim walked down the hall. Aisha let out a scream and went to slam the door but saw Kimberly standing there. Aisha rushed over to Kimberly and hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry Aisha."

"He had the nerve to ask me…"

"I know…"

"I loved him."

"I know sweetie." Kimberly rubbed Aisha's back as she sat her best friend on the couch.

"I loved him… loved him…how could he do that to me?"

* * *

_AN: Thanks everyone! Next installment _**The European Tour**, _more fighting ahead when Kimberly makes a decision without Tommy's knowledge. _


	22. The European Tour

**AN: OMG! First, I want to apologize for the extremely long delay between chapters... I had a wedding early this month, and other distractions mainly too much fun slacking off, but I am back to working on the story. We are hitting the back stretch everybody, just about a handful or so of chapters left to come. Hopefully the lemony action makes up for the long delay. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 22: The European Tour**

The Next Morning

Kimberly waved off Zeke and Tim at the airport. Zeke was happy to be heading back to New York City, but was sad about possibly delaying his brown belt ceremony. Kimberly was cleaning up the guest bedroom, knowing that once Tim came back, he would probably be needing a place to sleep until he gets on his feet. Kim's phone went off.

_"Hello Beautiful." _

"Hey, Tommy! Wow, 2 days of calling back to back. What's up?"

_"Nothing, just wanted to hear my lovely wife's voice again." _

"Hard day on the island last night?"

_"You wouldn't believe it. We were so close to the sequence, but one spontaneous mutation and…" _

"The whole strand was lost?"

_"Yeah."_ Charles was in his high chair laughing and playing with his food. _"Is that my baby Chuck?"_

"Yeah, he's a mess though, let me wipe his hands and then you two can talk." After 2 minutes of the funniest father and son exchange wher Charles just burped and baby talked , Kimberly took back the phone.

_"Where's Zeke?"_

"New York with Tim?"

_"What?" Tommy asked very surprised. _

"Yeah."

_"But he has his brown belt test coming up next week!" _

"He wanted to go."

_"He wanted to go? Zeke wanted his brown belt so that when I came home he could start working on his black belt with me." _

"He'll pass his test, they should be back in a few days."

_"How could you let him just leave like that?"_ Kimberly gasped.

"Excuse me, your son can make up his own mind. Uncle Tim asked him to help him with something very important and our son agreed! He's doing Tim a favor by helping him get his daughter."

_"Tim shouldn't need help! Lisa…" _

"Lauren!" Kimberly corrected. She told Tommy what had happened, leave it to Tommy to forget the woman's name the next day.

_"Whatever! She said he gets the baby, what problem is there? Zeke was just being too nice. He knows his brown belt is too important to miss a week of training for it." _

"Oh, how do you know?" Kimberly asked getting a bit testy.

_"Because I know our son and I know you." _

"Oh, like you are here enough to know what your son really wants."

_"Don't start with that." _

"I'll start with anything I want. The only reason Zeke is doing karate because he saw your old commercial and wanted to please you by following in your footsteps. His heart is only in it to please you."

_"Zeke loves martial arts!" _

"He loves pleasing you! And since you loved it, he wanted to be just like you!"

_"I just can't believe you let him go." _

"Well, it's not like you are here to bounce ideas and decisions off, I make all the decisions and I decided it was okay for him to go, look I have to go."

_"Kimberly, wait… I'm sorry for…"_

"Save it Tommy. How dare you question my decisions when I'm the only one here to make them."

_"Kim…" _

"Goodbye, have fun with your dinosaurs." Kimberly slammed the phone down.

* * *

Few days later

Kimberly bounced baby girl Adelaide Hart, Adela, as she called on her lap. She looked so adorable with her hair in uneven ponytails clips; Tim did them, and her purple dress and shoes. Once Adela had her laughter filled from bouncing on Auntie Kimberly's lap, it was Charles' turn for the bouncing game. Tim was fixing the crib upstairs, so surprised with all the pink and purple Kimberly brought while he was gone. He had called to say he was bringing his daughter back, with little to no problem from Lauren's parents. It was great how much Charles and Adela got along. A stranger could tell they were related. Adela looked so much like Tim and Kim, it was scary. Of course, Tim and Kimberly looked like brother and sister for sure, same hair color, same eyes, same nose and smile. Kimberly was like Tim's twin on a 5-year delay.

"There's so much pink," Tim said coming downstairs. "I can't believe you got so much pink." Kimberly laughed. Kimberly had rearranged Charles's nursery to make space for another crib with dresser.

"She is a girl."

"I know, but it's like you in high school, everything was pink." Kimberly laughed. If Tim only knew why. Zeke came downstairs with some more baby toys for the babies as he called them to play with.

"Well, did you finish at least?"

"Everything," Zeke said. Charles held his arms out for the book. He started quarreling in his baby talk for the book as Zeke played like he didn't know.

"Yeah, the crib is done and her bed is made. Thanks for the bedding." Charles let out a cry.

"Book!"

"Zeke, give him the book!" Zeke laughed.

"Just playing with him." Charles picked up his bottle of water and started sucking on it with one hand as he turned the pages in the book.

"Well, I figured Tiger Lily was a great color to go with the Winnie Pooh Chuck loves. Did Adela take to you?"

"Not immediately." Kimberly was holding Adela in her lap as she feed her a bottle of milk with a pink Playtex Ventaire bottle, while Charles stood up thanks to the couch, reading the book on the couch.

"Mummmy…" Charles cried out. Tim held his hands out and the infant immediately wanted to be lifted up by her father. Baby Adelaide "Adela" was born on August 4, of 2003 in a New York City hospital. Just about 3 months younger than Charles. Lauren didn't even tell her parents she was pregnant until she was going into labor. They had been abroad across Europe for the summer. Lauren had hid her pregnancy from them with baggy clothes, and she was lucky she didn't start bursting out until after they were gone. When Lauren gave birth, the parents were shocked to get the call that their daughter had a baby. Lauren refused to tell her parents the father's name, but later on the mother was able to get the birth certificate and saw 'Tim Hart' on it. Lauren had Diabetes, type I, which usually just required insulin shots daily. Lauren had learned to deal with her injections and overhaul of her diet, but when she become pregnant, the struggle to keep things in order and still produced a healthy baby became difficult. She had times when she was very tired all the time. Her parents just thought it was the diabetes and when Lauren assured them she was okay, they believed her. But it was her pregnancy, a very difficult one, and her pancreas that just couldn't handle having diabetes and the baby's delivery on Lauren's body. And now, Tim had a 10-month-old daughter he was going to have to care and love until his dying breath.

"She's gorgeous."

"She's a Hart." Kimberly smiled.

"Mummmy!" Kimberly lifted Charles into her lap. Kimberly held the book as well, opening the pages as Charles looked at them while sucking on his bottle.

* * *

About a week later

Kimberly was feeding Adela, while Charles sat in his high chair eating eggs. It was close to the end of the month of June, boy had the days flown by. Zeke was finishing up some cereal. He had a big day with a baseball trip to see the Dodgers play the Yankees with his baseball team. Zeke had earned his brown belt, though a few days later than expected. Tommy would be home tomorrow afternoon and boy did they had a lot to discuss. Tim had to go and have his early morning meeting with the record company sponsoring his Europe tour that was supposed to start in September. Kimberly was running late, having slept a bit more after helping Tim with Adela. Aisha came into kitchen.

"You are so late…"

"I know," Kimberly said still holding Adela in her lap wiping her mouth from the oatmeal, since Tim had gotten the baby's eating likes and dislikes from the list Lauren left behind. Kimberly was still in her fluffy pink robe. Aisha hadn't really been by the house, since Tim and Adela had practically moved in. Kimberly only saw Aisha at the shop or if they went out to eat. Tim kept his distance with his daughter. Aisha looked at Adela. She looked so much like Tim, hair, eyes and all.

"Where's the babysitter?"

"Can't come today. Look can you hold her while I clean Charles?"

"Uh…" Kimberly did even wait for Aisha to answer and placed Adela into her arms. Aisha was a bit foreign with the baby holding her away from her. Kimberly went over to Charles. Eventually Aisha settled the infant against her chest. Adela liked standing up, which was the way Aisha held her.

"Zeke, finish up, the bus will be here soon." Zeke was dressing his white baseball suit and cap with his black cleats.

"I'm done."

"Drink your juice." Kimberly finished cleaning Charles's mouth and fingers. There was a honk outside. "That's your bus!" Zeke jumped up and rushed to open the front door. "Your bag!" Zeke grabbed it and ran back to the door. Zeke took 2 steps out the door before rushing back inside. He hugged Kimberly tight, nearly knocking her back.

"Bye Mommy!"

"Have a great day baby and be good." Kimberly fixed the baseball cap on his head, fixing the hairs sticking out.

"Bye Auntie Aisha! Bye babies!" Zeke ran back into the living room and out the door.

"Close the door!" Zeke did. She lifted the naked baby from the highchair. Charles was just in his diaper much like Adela. Kimberly didn't have time to dress them and knew it would be best to do so after breakfast. "Let me dress Charles first, I'll be back for Adela." Kimberly went upstairs with baby Chuck. Aisha was left alone with Adela who looked at her with those big doe eyes much like Kim's eyes. Aisha sighed.

* * *

All of a sudden, the front door opened.

"Hello!" Aisha was coming from the kitchen carrying baby Adela when she saw Tommy standing there with several bags.

"Tommy?"

"Oh Aisha, hi!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I got an early flight. Thank goodness, I almost missed Zeke. Oh, is that her?" Aisha looked at the baby.

"Yeah, this is baby girl Hart, Tim's daughter, Adela."

"Adela? What a pretty name." Tommy took the baby from Aisha, who was somewhat sadden and glad, which surprised her. "Hey, hey baby Adela, hey…" Kimberly came downstairs to see Tommy holding the baby.

"Tommy?"

"Hey Beautiful."

"What are you doing here?!" Kimberly rushed down the stairs and they kissed. "You weren't supposed to come until tomorrow!"

"Got an early flight for a change." Kimberly kissed him again.

"Oh, that's great, very great! You can watch the babies."

"Huh?" Kimberly switched Charles to Tommy for Adela. Tommy kissed his son immediately.

"They have been feed, so they will be ready for playtime then naps."

"Wait, I come home and immediately get 2 babies."

"Yup." Kimberly went upstairs.

* * *

When Kimberly came back from a long day at the shop, she was surprised that Tim still hadn't come from the Studio. And what didn't surprise her was the mess of baby toys, blankets, towels, bottles and books all around. Tommy must have had a field day with the 2 babies. It was getting to be 4 pm. Zeke would be home by 6 depending on traffic. Tommy had the babies since 10 this morning. Kimberly found the babies asleep in the downstairs crib, Tommy lying on the couch exhausted after a long flight and 2 babies for the past 6 hours.

"Oh, they are too cute, how were they?" Kimberly asked. She had stopped by the Studio to see Tim and how the progress was going. Tim got Kim to stay for a while and do a little guitar and singing the Studio, which was why Kimberly wasn't home until 4 when the shop closed at 3.

"How were they? They were terrors Kim!" Kimberly laughed.

"Oh, they weren't that bad, tiger. You sure made a mess."

"I didn't make the mess…they did." Kimberly laughed again picking up some toys.

"They are just 10 and 13 months, how tough could it be Mr. Rainbow Ranger?"

"Tough enough. It's like they teamed up against me."

"Well, they are cousins and they get along so great."

"Um… why is half the nursery pink?"

"For Adela of course."

"Okay, then can you tell me why a lot of Tim's things are in the guest bedroom?"

"Oh, he moved in."

"What?"

"Yeah." Kimberly picked up some towels.

"It's for a few weeks right, until he…"

"I don't know, it's however long he and the baby needs to be here."

"But why?"

"Why not?" Kimberly fired back.

"I understand he just found out just about 2 weeks ago he had a daughter, and I understand you want to help him…"

"He's my brother, if he wants to, if he needs a place to stay and needs help raising his daughter, I'm here for him. He had done the same if not more for me when I had Zeke."

"I understand that Beautiful…"

"Don't. Adela and Tim are here to stay, whether you like it or not." Kimberly walked away.

* * *

Tim gave his daughter the biggest 'Hello Kitty' birthday party in August. But with that party news came. Tim and the band could not get out of their European promotional tour in September. There was no way around it. The group would lose their label and thousands of dollars if they didn't do this tour. Tim and his band was under the American Alternate Records here in Los Angeles, second best after the most famous, Stuart Sound Company. This company dealt with the eclectic, more independent groups with quality and originality. But the label was taking a huge chance giving the group free range because of their prior success and since Tim dropped their other more famous label in New York to join this company was it's best bet to start a new path. Kimberly knew what she had to do and offered to care for her niece while Tim was away, though Tim hated to leave after just spending the past 8 weeks with his daughter. But the connection with Kimberly and Adela was so strong, Tim knew his daughter would be fine. Kimberly loved dressing Adela in those little pink, yellow and purple dresses.

Aisha was over the house for a late summer backyard pool party to help celebrate Tim and the band leaving in the morning for Europe. She kept to herself, away from Tim and the baby. Kimberly was playing by the kiddy pool with Charles and Adela. Everyone was watching either the tv, with the radio blasting or playing volleyball in the pool.

"Aisha, could you watch them, I forgot some towel."

"I'll go get the towels," Aisha quickly said going inside. Tommy had only been around twice, but he could tell just by Aisha's reaction around the baby and Tim, that she was not comfortable. Kimberly just seemed to always be shoving the baby into Aisha's face all the time. Maybe Kimberly thought with more time around, Aisha would come to accept the baby and perhaps forgive Tim. Adela was so close to Kim, and in just the last few weeks Adela started calling her _'Mama' _on a few ocassions. Kimberly just felt Adela was adjusting, it wasn't that big of a deal. Tommy was scared that Kimberly was making Adela into her daughter, not Tim's daughter. Tommy saw Kim's ice tea glass almost empty.

Kimberly saw Tommy bring over more tea.

"Oh thanks tiger."

"You're welcome."

"What's wrong?" Kimberly and Tommy had gotten into a fight just yesterday over the fact that Kimberly was going to be taking care of Adela while Tim went on tour. Tommy couldn't believe Kimberly would make that serious decision without even discussing it. Things seem to get back to normal before Tim and Adela moved in. Tommy couldn't understand why she was so upset with him. She had gone and decided to take care of her brother's daughter without even discussing things with him.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Tommy finally asked.

"Doing what?"

"Aisha doesn't need you pushing the baby on her."

"I am not!" Kimberly took a breath closing her eyes. "I am not pushing anything on Aisha."

"She doesn't feel comfort around the baby, but you act like you don't notice that!"

"If she only took the time to get to know…"

"This is not her child to get to know!" Everyone somewhat looked over at the couple. Kimberly looked around. Aisha returned with some towels.

"This discuss is over with."

"No, it is not!" Tim came over to the couple.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing!" Kimberly stood up. She lifted Adela from the kiddy pool and handed her over to Tim in a wrapped towel. She did the same with Charles. "I'm gonna go find them some shirts and shorts." Tim nodded. Kimberly went inside with Tommy not far behind.

"How dare you? How dare you start a fight in front of everyone?!"

"Because you won't talk rationally with me!" Tommy fired back. "You cannot take care of his child!"

"She is my niece! Tim can't take a 1-year baby on the European Tour!"

"That is his child, maybe he shouldn't be going on tour any ways! He should be here, finding a home and take care of his daughter instead!"

"Tim is trying to make money for his daughter with this tour! He can't get out of this contract! He has tired many times, but it just won't happen! With this tour he can make the money he needs to find a home and take care of his daughter. I am willing to…"

"You shouldn't be!"

"Because you say so! This is my niece, it's not like you are here anyways to complain!"

"That's not the point! You didn't even ask if we could do this! If the family could handle this!"

"You make enough money to support the family even with Adela's addition!"

"That's not the point!"

"I thought your job was the main reason we had all of this. Your work was bringing home so much which was why you are not here."

"Kimberly…"

"I make enough money on my own, so what other issue can there be?" Tommy went quiet. "Exactly, there isn't any. If David had a child and needed help from us there wouldn't be an issue."

"David would know how to take care of his child! David wouldn't leave his child to be a rock star! Tim will never grow up and be responsible if you are taking care of his child!" Kimberly shook her head.

"It doesn't matter what you think, it doesn't matter how you feel about it, because it won't change anything. I'm taking care of my niece."

"Just don't forget that's what she is, your niece, not your child." Tommy walked away. Kimberly stood there stunned.

* * *

Tommy knew he had better planned something a bit more special for their 2-year anniversary on September 14th. The stress of the fighting constantly was not good on their marriage and he knew the children could feel that animosity between the parents. Tommy wants to, needed to fix the problems of his marriage with Kim and the best time to do so was during their anniversary. Kimberly was cleaning up some toys when Tommy handed over an envelope.

"What is this?" Kimberly opened it.

"We leave tonight and come back Friday night."

"What about the babies, what about school for Zeke…"

"Mom and Dad are very willing to watch them. In fact, they can't wait."

"Your parents can't handle 3 children."

"Of course they can, especially Mom. Mom is very happy to do it for us, she knows how important this. They'll be here in 20 minutes; I just got off the phone with them. Come on, Beautiful. We need this." Kimberly looked at Tommy. He was right, their marriage was suffering big time lately, they need a short vacation just to two of them to try and rekindle that lost love. Kimberly looked over the letter. Tommy got them a romantic hotel stay away from the family at a 5-star Hotel and Spa Resort just 40 minutes away in Hollywood, so they wouldn't be too far from the family in case something happens. Kimberly looked over the brochure. She knew Tommy specifically chose this place because it suited her and him very well. This place housed one the best landscaping gardens and lawns. Plus it was an escape for Los Angeles with its legendary romantic discovery on why Hollywood is the movie-making capital of the world. Kimberly smiled. This just might work.

* * *

Tommy said goodbye to his parents carrying his overnight bag and Kim's small suitcase to the car. They would have left sooner, but Kimberly had to shower and change for a 40-minute ride to the hotel. She claimed wanting to arrive to the hotel in style not messy and slacker like Tommy with his black top and jeans. Kimberly was giving the rule to Zeke after kissing Adela and Chuck goodbye. They were too concerned with the toys in their playpen to care that Kimberly was leaving.

"You have school in the morning, so no twisting Papa or Nana's arm for late night tv or snacks."

"Yes Ma."

"Excuse me." Kimberly looked sternly at Zeke. He smiled.

"Sorry, Mommy."

"Okay, I love you." Zeke hugged his mother.

"Love you too. Bye Dad!"

"Bye son. Love you." Tommy came back and hugged him as well. Tommy gave kisses and hugs to Charles and Adela before placing his hand on Kim's back, leading her to the car. Tommy opened the passenger door for Kimberly.

"Thank you." Kimberly got into the car. Tommy smiled and they pulled for their romantic 2-day get away.

Tommy and Kimberly were treated as they pulled up to the Renaissance Hollywood Hotel and Spa like never before. It was as if they were celebrities. Kimberly walked into their executive bedroom in awe. It was so spacious, but not too big. Kimberly tossed her Kathy Van Zealand bag on the large bed. She passed chilled sparkling champagne already set up with strawberries and went straight to their balcony. Kimberly opened the doors and smiled. Tommy always preferred to be behind her so he could watch her. The way she moved with ease, though wearing such high heels.

"Oh my gosh, Tommy! You have to see this view." Tommy paid the guy a tip for carrying their 2 bags inside. Kimberly was leaning forward over the balcony as Tommy stood in the doorway. The sun was setting on the horizon but there was still just enough. Kimberly turned her head slightly and caught him staring. Tommy had to groan when a gust of wind slightly picked up the back Kim's black shirt collar, cap sleeve Voile wrap dress. Because the dress already had a flare shape about it, Tommy got a great view of the backside of Kim's butt covered by the navy blue with pink dots lace on lace cheek lace with lace trim panties. Kimberly heard Tommy's groan as she lifted her foot a bit, covered with black multi-strap 3" suede platform sandals. "Are you just going to stare the whole night?" Kimberly turned her back to the railing and leaned up against it with her elbows resting comfortably there.

"I don't see anything wrong with that when the beauty before me is just so amazing," Tommy confessed. Kimberly smiled. She turned back around. Kimberly stuck her ass out and started to slowly pull her dress up. Tommy stood deathly still lost in the beautiful scenery before him. Tommy groaned again, but Kimberly quickly straightened her dress up when she turned back around. She gave him that innocent and shy smile, but Tommy knew what it meant.

"Wow, and here I thought I would make you work for it tonight." Tommy smiled.

"How about this, we crack open that bottle of champagne, have some strawberries, then we see how comfortable that bed really is." Kimberly bit her bottom lip with that sexy smile when Tommy turned her on.

"I love it when you talk sexy," Kimberly said.

"And I love you Beautiful." Tommy took one stride and pulled Kimberly by the waist to him, kissing her passionately on the lips. "You do know that right?"

"I do, even when you make it impossible not to want to smack you silly," Kimberly said with a smile. Tommy kissed that smile away. "Now, let's go start our anniversary with a great bam." Tommy picked up Kimberly who giggled at the sudden surprising lift. He twirled her around. As Tommy slowly brought Kimberly down, her legs wrapped tight at his waist while her arms found it's spot around his neck. Tommy kissed the corner of Kim's mouth, testing the kissing waters. Kimberly sighed, hugging Tommy back as his arms wrapped around her back holding her up. "I love you so much Tommy."

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly had to somewhat composed themselves as the room service they ordered after amazing sex arrived. Kimberly held her robe closed as Tommy just opened the door with his quickly pulled on his jeans.

"Your dinner sir."

"Thanks, just put it on the side over there," Tommy said. The guy nodded seeing the disheveled bedroom with Kimberly sitting in the middle of that bed.

"Well, I'll let you two get back to…" He smiled knowing what the couple would be doing as soon as the door closed behind him. Tommy pulled out a tip from his back pocket and closed the door behind the guy. Tommy quickly opened the door and shoved the 'No Disturb' sign on the door.

"No more interruptions," Tommy said.

"Good, because I'm not finished with you." Tommy smiled. His jeans left right at the door. Tommy stalked over to the bed, as Kimberly went to untie her robe.

"No, leave it on." Kimberly moaned. Kimberly's bent her legs as Tommy stood on his knees between them. She saw positioned her robe to fall off her shoulders revealing her erect pink nipples. Tommy saw the glistening of her wet pussy and his hunger glare sent shivers up Kim's spine. Kimberly's back arched and her head fell back automatically when Tommy's lips surrounded her breast. His tongue making swirls around it inside his mouth. Tommy's hand slid between them, softly caressing Kim's wet pussy. Kimberly nearly came as Tommy thrust his finger into her. She let out an even louder moan.

"Tommy." Tommy's hand came up and he sucked the finger that was just recently inside Kimberly.

"You taste so good." Tommy locked lips with Kimberly into another deep passionate kiss. Kimberly took Tommy by his head, guiding his head down to where she desperately needed him. Tommy kissed down Kim's chest and across her stomach, as her sweet, sweet scent made him even harder than he already was. Tommy's tongue swirled around her clit just as it did her breasts. Tommy's mouth made love to her pussy, paying special attention to her clit. Tommy flicked his tongue over and over, bathing her with his tongue. Tommy licked, sucked, and nibbled every inch of her womanhood. Kim's hips were rocking over his face as she grabbed the back of his head, pushing him even further into her. Kim's body shook with the waves of pleasure that rocked through her. She cried out Tommy's name in gasps. Tommy just held on the ride of her amazing orgasm. Tommy immediately came up and slid into those welcoming walls. Kimberly gasped, as Tommy didn't even let her catch a breath before he was buried to the balls inside her. Kimberly moaned loudly as she briefly watched as Tommy slid in and out her. Her hand sneaked between them as she played with her clit. Tommy took that hand, and quickly slid those fingers in his mouth. The eyes rolled back in Kim's head. This man was going to be the death of her. Tommy in no shape was an average man. Everything about this man was perfectly sculptured. From head to toe, Tommy had no equal. It was amazing how passionate, how strong and how much he loved Kimberly. He dazzled women with just a glance. But he always had eyes for his 'Beautiful'. Tommy raised both of Kim's legs up and over his shoulder. Just the slight change of angle, caused Kimberly to shuddered. Tommy was thrusting deeper than before. Kim's held Tommy's elbows as he thrusted powerfully. Both moaning. Kimberly reached up and kissed him. Tommy and Kim's banter of heads kissing moving from side to side, as they made love. Tommy pounded Kimberly to the bed. Kimberly came hard around Tommy, screaming his name to the ceiling again. Tommy thrusted wildly a few more times before coming as well. He roared her name as hot spurts of cum exploded from his cock. Kimberly pressed her lips to Tommy's lips to silence their cries. Tommy knew at that very moment anyone around them must truly hate them. Their anniversary had officially begun.

* * *

Next Morning

Tommy wanted to apologize to Kimberly for neglecting her and infrequent visit over the past years. He calls to have their breakfast in bed to make amends. Kimberly didn't even wake up at the knock at the door for room service. Tommy slid out last night's dinner tray and pulled inside breakfast. Tommy thanked the guy and went to decorate the room. Kimberly slept on though the room had changed a bit. Tommy ran a rose along his wife's face and neck. Kimberly moaned as she woke up to Tommy's beautiful smile. And he says she has a beautiful smile, and boy how he doesn't know his smile makes any morning so much brighter and lately the morning have been rather dull and gray.

"Good morning Beautiful."

"You're acting like a guilty man," Kimberly said with a smile, as she was awake.

"I am. I feel like I've been neglecting you these last few months."

"You have been."

"I'm so sorry honey."

"Well, you should be."

"Well, I want to make it up to you."

"How's that?"

"Well first, I have made you the best damn second course breakfast in the world."

"Oh really," Kimberly said with a smile. Kimberly looked as Tommy lifted the tray.

"Well, technically I didn't make it, but I did have all your favorites brought."

"That sounds great. But, what's your first course?"

"You." Tommy kissed Kimberly and kissed down her chest. His hand ran down her body straight to her mound. Tommy stripped that sexy white nightgown from Kimberly's body along with the pink panties and proceeded to taste her sweetness. Tommy spread Kim's legs open wide as he brought Kimberly to simple cries of ecstasy with just simple sucking, licking and fingering. Kimberly moaned as Tommy came up. She made him roll to his back, it was her turn to strip him.

"You have way too many clothes on."

"By all means Beautiful." Kimberly ran her mouth down Tommy's bare chest after pulling off his tank and boxers. Tommy's body tightened as she sucked on his nipples.

"And you say I'm sensitive."

"Who would have know such a beautiful mouth could bring so much pleasure."

"I'll bring more," Kimberly said moving down his chest and stomach. Just as Kimberly's mouth surrounded his cock, and she gave him a few sucks, Tommy stopped her.

"Let's not let the morning be stopped so early." He dragged her up his body. They kissed passionately on the lips. Tommy pressed into her, and as Kimberly sat up on his lap, she felt him completely slid into her. Kimberly gasped. Her mouth open wide. Tommy took Kimberly by her waist as she moved on top of him. Each downward thrust met his upward thrust. Their bodies as one. Tommy loved how her breasts just bounced in front of his eyes. Kimberly felt herself close and Tommy knew it. He stopped them. Kimberly knew what he wanted. She bent down and kissed him as she let him slid from her. She moved off his lap as she kissed him again before Kimberly moved to the bottom of the bed on her hands and knees. Tommy was within her in seconds.

"Ohhh.." Kimberly moaned. Tommy just held on as Kimberly thrusted back at him again and again. She never missed a beat.

"Oh god, you're so wet!" Tommy moaned from behind Kimberly as he found his cock slick, easily sliding into Kimberly.

"Oh yes! Yes, yes, ohhhh!" Tommy marveled how Kimberly manage to make their sex, their love stronger each time they made love.

"I love it when you're fucking me." Kimberly moved faster. Tommy came inside her with Kimberly shouting his name to the skies. He just held her, held himself deep inside her not wanting to lose their connection. Tommy bent down and kissed Kim's back as his lips moved up. They kissed softly on the lips. Tommy lifted Kimberly against him and he fell back to the bed. They snuggled against each other. Before they went on to enjoy their breakfast. Tommy and Kimberly spent the rest of the morning and afternoon lounging by the pool after a walk around the garden. That night, they would take in a nice movie after a romantic dinner.

* * *

The final night, Tommy and Kimberly were standing on the balcony. They finished their drinks and turned to each other and locked into another deep passionate kiss. She loved the feel of his hands on her body. She could feel the soft summer breeze come up through her dress as it blew over her. That feeling sent shivers up her spine as her back arched and her head fell back while he kissed and licked her neck. He brought his free hand up over her thighs and slowly up to her hips bringing her dress up with it exposing her. She reached down and unbuttoned his pants and as soon as his zipper was down, his pants dropped to the ground. He loved the feel of the fresh air against his now fully exposed body. Neither of them stopped to even see if they were being watched by anyone. He slowly worked his way down her neck and moved down to her breasts. He slowly pulled the strap from her sun dress over one shoulder and then the other. Tommy laid Kimberly right on that balcony chair and had his way with his wife and didn't care if her moans and screams carried for miles.

* * *

Tommy was standing at the front desk for check out. Kimberly stood next to him and with every chance she got she would slip her hand down the back of his pants and caress his ass. Her hand slid into his back pocket, when Tommy handed over the keys.

"I hope you and your wife enjoyed our Executive Romantic bedroom suite, Mr. Oliver."

"Oh, it was a great anniversary," Kimberly said.

"I am happy we were able to make that possible. To many more."

"Thank you."

* * *

Kimberly was in a record store randomly shopping, enjoy her day away from the kids. Zeke was at school and she was trying for the first time Charles and Adela at daycare for toddlers just for a few hours to play with children their own age and get them prepared for school in less than 2 years. It was called "Head Start" for toddlers. Kimberly was humming a song, nothing really anyone would know, and she had just been feeling music flow through her lately. A recent fight with Tommy didn't help. He was her angry fuse that sometimes caused songs to be created from. Tommy was going to miss her birthday in a week once again like he did miss 2 years ago. He made up for it last year, but it wasn't fair. He was given 2 days off for his birthday before their anniversary, and he came back for their anniversary, why couldn't Dr. Mercer give Tommy the same favor for her birthday in October. Kimberly sighed. Tommy left on bad terms again after their anniversary since he found out Tim would not be visiting until Thanksgiving after he promised a trip earlier. Tommy felt Kimberly was spreading herself too thin with 2 toddlers, Zeke and 2 jobs. Kimberly had begged for the first time for him to stay and help out if he was sooo concerned over the family, but Tommy couldn't. He had to leave. He had to get back to the Island. Kimberly was so pissed, all he cared about was the stupid Island and his dinosaur work. It was his obsession.

_LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa _

_LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa _

_It's the way it is_

A guy's ears perked up at the melody coming from the beautiful woman just a few aisles away.

_I don't wanna love you_

_Don't wanna need you_

_Just wanna leave you (I swear)_

Kimberly put back some CD's when the guy stops her.

"Wow, let me just say… wow again."

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Your voice! Are you a professional singer?" Kimberly laughed.

"No, no, sorry…I mean, I did with my brother, but that was years ago and…"

"You should be!" Kimberly looked at the guy confused. "Look, I am a manager and I have a club and tonight we are giving up and coming artist just like yourself a chance to win some cash and possibly a record deal."

"Oh wow." Kimberly took the pink flyer from the guy. Club Twilight was the name of the guy's place.

"I would love it if you came." Kimberly looked over flyer in her hand. "Say you'll come."

"I don't know…"

"Please, please, say you'll be there! I have a feeling you can and will win." Kimberly looked at the flyer again with a smile.

* * *

Tommy called as Kimberly was in a rush to get ready for the club.

_"What's going on? You sound winded," Tommy said. _

"I just… I am running a bit behind time."

_"Oh, what's going on tonight?" _

"Nothing big just movies for the kids."

_"Movies?" _

"Well, there's this movie I think they all will love and I want to take them."

_"But Kimberly…how can you take 2 toddlers to the movies, they will…"_

"It's for kids!" Kimberly yelled. Kimberly lied. She wasn't taking the kids to any movie tonight. But she knew if Tommy knew the truth he might not approve. It wasn't as if this Club Twilight was in the best area.

_"What's going on Kim, you…" _

"Can we not do this? I have to be going Tommy!"

_"Look, I'm sorry about how we left things with me leaving, but I had to go…." _

"Yeah, yeah, Tommy, I know you had to go, it's okay. Tommy, I have heard the story a hundred times now. I'll be okay"

_"I'm sorry." _

"You need to be."

_"I love you Beautiful." _

"Yeah, love you… Goodbye." Kimberly hung up the phone.

* * *

Kimberly was a bit self-caution as she arrived to Club Twilight. She had arrived much later than she expected, having to wait on the babysitter. Tracy agreed to watch the kids since she was watching Amber. Zeke and Amber would have fun since they were about the same age and Chuck and Adela would have each other to play with.

"Where is this girl?" Sean surveyed the crowd again. It had basically been miserable act after the next since the Talent night started. He was hoping the beautiful woman he saw at the record store would make it.

"There, there! Over there." Sean buzzed through the crowd. "Hey!" Kimberly looked up.

"Hey!"

"I didn't think you would make it."

"Sorry, problems with the babysitter."

"Babysitter? You got kids."

"Yup, 3."

"Wow, you don't look old enough to have 3 kids."

"One's my brother's daughter."

"Oh, well, that's great then. Are you ready? You look great."

"Thanks." Kimberly rubbed down the front to her black and silver metallic draped spaghetti strap top with her light blue denim skirt and black round-toe knee-high stretch suede wedge 4" heel boots. Kimberly had her guitar case in her hand.

"Oh, I forgot to ask your name."

"Kimberly Oli- Hart."

"Hart, Kimberly Hart. Wait, are you related to Tim Hart?"

"Yeah, he's my big brother." Sean smiled.

"Of course, my name is Sean."

"Hi." They shook hands again. Sean pulled Kimberly over to the head of the record company, Mr. Michael Stuart.

"Michael, here's the girl I was telling you about." Michael looked Kimberly up and down.

"Well, you were right, she sure is beautiful, but can she sing?"

"You better believe it." Sean went over to the stage as the last performer finish to a round of pity applause. "And now ladies and gentlemen, we have a real treat coming up next. Please, welcome to the stage, Kimberly Hart!" Little claps as she appeared. Kimberly smiled as she walked up the steps to the small stage. She opened her case and pulled out her guitar. On the cab ride, Kimberly worked through the nervous part of her new song, afraid that the first time she was performing it was to a crowd of strangers. Kimberly had been writing songs in a journal for years of course, but last night, she was thinking about the fight with Tommy when she creates this. She was just so frustrated at that moment when the song was created. She was pulling from all her failed relationships from the past and combined them into one expression. Kimberly fixed the guitar across her shoulder.

"Hello…" Kimberly smiled again. She played with the strings of her guitar just to get the feel of the guitar and make sure she was still in tune. "I wrote a song, I hope you like it. It's called, "I Just Want It"…" Kimberly smiled as she took a deep breath and hummed into the microphone.

_Over and Over_

_LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa _

_LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa _

_It's the way it is_

_Baby I remember_

_a time when we were so secure but_

_Now it's like December_

_when you say that I'm so insecure and_

_I gotta get away_

_cause' your making me weak_

_It's keeping me trapped (keeping me trapped)_

_I gotta be a fool_

_sitting here tryna get that old thing back _

_Oh_

_You use to keep your word_

_was one who always did what you said_

_You use to speak to me so sweet_

_with something caring to say_

_Oh, you don't even try no more_

_Oh, you don't even care no more_

_Chorus:_

_I don't wanna love you_

_don't wanna need you_

_just wanna leave you (I swear)_

_I just want it to be over (I just want it to be over)_

_I just want it to be over (I just want it to be over)_

The crowd was nodding in approval of the song, smiling and clapping to the beat.

_It's like I hate to love ya_

_a charade we play time after time (time after time)_

_It's like ya love to see me_

_confused and a mess I'm losing my mind (I'm losing my mind)_

_I gotta get away_

_cause' your making me weak_

_It's keeping me trapped (keeping me trapped)_

_I gotta be a fool_

_sitting here tryna get that old thing back (thing back oh)_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_You use to keep your word_

_was one who always did what you said_

_You use to speak to me so sweet_

_with something caring to say_

_Oh, you don't even try no more_

_Oh, why you don't care no more_

_Chorus_

_Hey_

_LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa (La,La,La,La!)_

_LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa (No I don't wanna here it no more)_

_LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa (All the lies, Oh!)_

_LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa (You, You, You use to!)_

_You use to keep your word (hey)_

_was one who always did what you said (baby you cared)_

_You use to speak to me so sweet (so sweet)_

_with something caring to say (oh)_

_Oh! you don't even try no more_

_Oh! why you don't care no more_

_I don't (I don't) wanna love you_

_don't wanna (no) need you_

_just wanna (I wanna) leave you (I swear)_

_I just want it to be over (I just want it to be over)_

_I just want it to be over (Hey)_

_I don't (Oh) wanna love you_

_don't wanna need you_

_just wanna (don't wanna) leave you (I swear)_

_I just want it to be over (I just want it to be over)_

_I just want it to be over (Can it be over?)_

_Over and Over!_

Michael exchanged a look with Sean. He had a knowing smile. Sean was clapping as Kimberly finished to the loudest commotion of the night.

"Well…"

"I think you might been right, for a change. Let's talk about a deal…" Sean smiled as he followed Michael Stuart to the bar. At the end of the night, Kimberly wins the talent show contest with her new song.

* * *

_Song Used: Keyshia Cole -(I Just Want It) To Be Over_

_AN: Thanks gals and guys! This was a long chapter, so your reviews and continuing support helps me greatly keep focus. Next chapter: _**The Divorce Party**_, some times there has to be closure for a new and better beginnning. _


	23. The Divorce Party

_AN: Now don't get too turned off from the title, there must be an ending for a even better beginning. _

**Chapter 23: The Divorce Party**

Kimberly was working in private on her solo album. She had songs; she had done many recordings at Tim's Studio. Michael however thought it would be best to change up Kim's old style, not that it was bad, but Stuart Sound Company had a certain standard and knew with Kimberly he could turn her from the indigo hippy guitar playing pretty girl into the soulful wonderful beautiful woman that the music she sings deserves. Kimberly was in the Studio when she realized the time. She had to cut several hours of her recording short because she had to go. As much as Kimberly loved the performing and recording of a new album, she had a family and that came first. Kimberly picked up Adela and Chuck and rushed to the baseball diamond.

Kimberly was deck out with her white 'Wildcats Mom' tank top with her Wildcats navy pants. On the back, the tank top had 'My Kid Can Out Homerun Your Kid' as a joke because though Zeke was one of the youngest on the team, he had the second highest homeruns during the season. Kimberly had Adela in a t-shirt that had 'Zeke's cousin' on it and her navy Wildcats cheerleader skirt, and 'I love my brother, Zeke, #1 brother on the back t-shirt was on Charles's shirt and his navy pinstripe pants like what the Wildcats little league baseball team wears.

* * *

It was a great late September day, though it felt like mid-Summer. It was at least 85 degrees and the sun was high in the sky over the baseball field. It was the 6th inning. Zeke was at the plate. There was a runner on second base with 1 out. His team, the Wildcats were down 5-3. Zeke was only player left, because he was a great shortstop and coach knew his bat might come into play later in the game. Zeke was up, 2 balls to 1 strike. He looked up at the stands for the third time. He saw his mother, holding Adela in her lap with Chuck standing and way 2 flags, though he was mostly waving the flags for his own amusement not really with the crowd to help the team. Zeke swung and missed the next pitch. Kimberly saw Zeke searching the crowd. He looked at his mother, confused. Kimberly shrugged, but clapped her hands to cheer on her baby. Adela clapped as well, holding the camera for her auntie.

"Let's go Zeke! Let's go Zeke!" Kimberly yelled. Zeke ended up striking out, getting a loud groan from the crowd.

Zeke walked slowly back to the dugout after striking out. The crowd on the Wildcats side starting clapping again for the next batter. Kimberly put Adela to sit down as she took the camera and asked another mother to watch the 2 kids and keep filming for her. Kimberly went down to the dugout; she was separate from Zeke by the gate. Zeke came over to his mother.

"Honey, it's okay. It's just one at bat you got plenty of game left to play."

"Where is he Mommy?"

"I don't know baby."

"He promised! It's already the 6th inning!"

"Honey, you can't worry about when your father will get here. Just play the game and your father will be here." Zeke's teammate grounded out to second baseman. It was time for the start of the 7th inning. Wildcats were still down 5-3.

* * *

Tommy ran from the taxicab across the street toward the field. He raced up the small hill only to find the baseball diamond empty. There was a lot of confetti and paper. He knew he missed the major celebrations. On the scoreboard it read, Wildcats Win! The final score was still up since with the Wildcats winning on the score 10-7. Tommy had missed the game.

Kimberly and Tommy argued once Tommy talked with Zeke. Tommy arrived home after stopping by the field in hopes the game was still going on. Tommy had promised, had promise to Zeke he would see him his final baseball game of the season, but of course he didn't arrive from the Island until after the game was over and the field was clear.

"You promised!"

"I'm sorry! Zeke understood, why can't you?" Tommy immediately apologized for being late to Kimberly, but he couldn't help it. It was air traffic, not his fault the plane was delayed for safety.

"Because you didn't see his face when he hit that homerun and you weren't there to cheer him on!"

"I said I was sorry!" Tommy wanted to go upstairs and apologize again to Zeke, knowing his son was more upset he missed the final game than he lead on. Zeke was going up the stairs when Tommy arrived, only stopped to tell his father 'it was okay' before heading upstairs.

"Sorry doesn't change the fact that you missed Zeke's biggest homerun in the last game of the season. He wanted you there for the final game of the season! You promised him!" Kimberly could still see Zeke's face. He was so happy, so excited as soon as his bat hit the ball and it soared through the air. Zeke knew the ball was gone. He knew he had won the game with a homerun. The team had come all the way back and took the lead in the bottom of the 8th inning. It was 6-5 when the top of the 9th came around. The Wildcats were 3 outs away from the victory, but the Rams scored 2 more runs, taking the lead 7-6. They had a chance to win, but when a botched double play happened, and 2 walks to load the bases, Zeke was up at the bat and he hit the grandest homerun in his young baseball career, a grand slam that won the championship for the Wildcats. But as Zeke rounded the baseballs to cheers from the crowd he searched and searched for his father, only to see his father was not there, not there like he promised.

"I can't change it now, you think you are mad, I feel worst!"

"Right."

"Where is Zeke anyways?" Tommy asked.

"He's on punishment."

"What?"

"He got into a fight because some boys teased him about you not being there like you promised. Zeke told everyone you would, and you made him look like a liar. He beat up 2 boys and the coach asked, more like demanded he not be on the team next year."

"What?"

"Exactly. Not only does he not get to show his father a great homerun that won the game, he won't be playing baseball next year either."

"Kim… I'm sorry, I should have…" Kimberly shook her head walking away. Tommy passed by coffee table in the living room and found piles of music and even a makeshift CD with Kim's name on it. There was a lot papers with the headline of Stuart Sound Company. The only name he knew that was from when Tim was complaining about something Stuart not picking up his band, now Kimberly had all this paperwork. Tommy also picked up a schedule over the next week about recording and times to do it.

"What's this?" Kimberly looked back. Kimberly gasped. She quickly started cleaning up the papers and snatched the CD from Tommy's hand.

"Nothing." Kimberly was in a hurry to change and see Zeke's game; she left all her recording and album work out for all to see.

"It doesn't look like nothing, Kim."

"It's nothing, just a CD."

"CD? You're doing an album?"

"Maybe."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't a big deal!"

"It's a record deal! Of course it's a big deal! How could you not tell me?!"

"It's not like you are here anyways to talk about things!"

"Why do you always throw that in my face? I have a job to do!"

"You have a family that should be your most important duty and job!"

"Of course my family is most important!"

"Then how could you miss today?!"

"The plane was delayed, there was a storm, and then there was some security problem. I couldn't help it!"

"You knew there was a storm coming, you could have… you should have left earlier!"

"I couldn't!"

"Of course not! Because your job means more!" Zeke was upstairs still in his baseball outfit, having refused to listen to his mother's demand and change. Zeke threw the baseball up in the air and caught it with his mat. Zeke could still hear his parents downstairs. He knew it would be long for Chuck and Adela to wake up from their shouting. Zeke sneaked down to the backyard. He couldn't listen anymore to his parent's screaming.

* * *

After their shouting and screaming had reach it's peak, Kimberly had enough and slapped Tommy. The slap rang through the house. Zeke had heard a slight pop and looked back to the house as he stood staring into the pool. Tommy kept his face turned with Kim's handprint burned into his cheek. Tommy's hand slowly came up and touched the tender spot. Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other. Both in shock. Kimberly was breathing hard on the verge of tears. Tommy just looked at her holding his cheek.

"I'm…" Kimberly turned her eyes from Tommy's look of shock. "I didn't…sorry…" Kimberly was in so much pain. Kimberly went to run upstairs when Tommy grabbed her hand. He pulled her back to him and hugged her. Kimberly cried against Tommy's chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"Shhh…I deserved that."

"Yes, you do deserve it, and that's what so hard." Kimberly pulled away and rushed upstairs. Kimberly went to check on the children, knowing Zeke heard them. "Zeke?" Kimberly opened his door. "Honey…Zeke?" Kimberly found his room bare. "Zeke!" Kimberly screamed when she pulled back the covers and found it bare.

"What's wrong?"

"Where is he?"

"Zeke!" Kimberly screamed again. Zeke was walking along the edge of the pool with his baseball cleats carefully, when he heard his mother's scream. Zeke looked back, knowing his mother would be mad to find he left his room after she told him to stay there until she returned. Zeke slightly turn and slipped on the edge of the pool. Hitting his head hard against the edge, Zeke slipped into the water with a big splash.

"Zeke!"

"Zeke!" Tommy and Kimberly yelled searching the house. "He's not…he's…" Kimberly looked toward the backyard. Tommy caught her expression. He got an eerie shiver up his back.

"No." Tommy rushed to the back door. Kimberly not far behind him in a mad rush outside.

"Zeke!" Kimberly screamed. They had found Zeke's body floating on top of the water. Tommy dived into the water. Kimberly covered her mouth of her screams. Tommy pulled Zeke's body and performed a little mouth-to-mouth CPR before dragging Zeke to the edge of the pool. Kimberly pulled on Zeke out of the pool as Tommy quickly lifted himself out. Kimberly checked his pulse. "He's not breathing Tommy!" Tommy immediately started CPR. After a few breaths and pushes on Zeke's chest, he coughed up water. Kimberly gasped and pulled Zeke to her chest.

"Oh baby!" Zeke was still coughing.  
"He's fine."

"No thanks to you!" Kimberly yelled.

"You weren't watching him as well!"

"Because of you! I can't keep doing this! I can't Tommy! I won't!"

"What?"

"I won't keep fighting with you. I promised, I promised myself if I ever had a child, I would never bring him or her up in the household my parents did. Always fighting and…"

"We can fix this if we just…."

"We can't…it's over Tommy. I want a divorce." Kimberly picked up Zeke and walked away from Tommy. Tommy collapsed to the ground.

"A divorce?"

* * *

Despite Zeke's protest, Kimberly took him to the hospital. She just wanted to make sure the bump on his head was okay even though Tommy had revived him with CPR, she knew he needed to see a doctor.

"Mommy, I'm fine. I'm sorry I fell into the pool, I shouldn't have been walking on the edge, you always told me not to." Kimberly laid in bed after helping Zeke change. She wrapped him tightly in a blanket.

"Yes, that is true and now you know why." The doctors gave Zeke a clean bill of health though warned Kimberly to watch for headache and nausea thanks to the bump on the head.

"You scared us son," Tommy said bringing in another blanket.

"I didn't mean to. I just… I couldn't stay in here with… everything." Kimberly looked at Tommy.

"You get some sleep, I'll check on you later." Kimberly kissed Zeke's forehead and got up. She wiped away a few tears after closing his door. Kimberly covered her face with her hands as she cried. Tommy tried to pull her to him, but she refused any contact from him.

"Don't…pull away from me, Beautiful." Kimberly raised her arms as Tommy touched him. She wiped her face and walked into the nursery to check on the others. She had made Tommy stay home while she took Zeke to the hospital, not wanting to expose Adela and Chuck the hospital. Kimberly found them sleeping with fresh bottles. Kimberly kissed both of them before restarting the musical mobile.

The phone went off. It was Dr. Mercer wanting Tommy to return home sooner than expected.

"I'm sorry Dr. Mercer, I can't come back. Zeke almost drowned and I just… I can't leave my family, I can't leave Kim right now."

_"I understand Tommy. You take care of your family, they are most important. Return when you can." _

"Thank you sir." Tommy hung up the phone. Kimberly was standing there.

"You should go." Tommy looked up.

"I am not leaving."

"If nothing happened you'd…"

"But it did and it's my fault. I'm not leaving here until things… until we are…"

"There is no we, Tommy."

"Of course there is! I love you!" Tommy yelled.

"I'm done with this speech of 'I love you and that's enough'! It's not enough Tommy! I need you here!"

"Then I'm here! You want me to quit. I'm done. It's over. I quit."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that for you, I would do anything."

"Even if you were miserable?" Kimberly asked.

"Being with you, being with our children, that does not make me miserable. Seeing you, how upset you are, how mad, that makes me miserable because it's my fault."

"You would give it up, all of it, for me?"

"For our family. To fix our family, I'll quit." Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck. "Is it what you want?" Tommy asked Kimberly.

"Yes! Yes, yes, it is what I want, what this family needs. We need you here."

"Then I'm here."

* * *

Tommy stayed true to his word. He called Dr. Mercer and gave him his notice that he wanted to quit. He had to stay home, stay with his wife and kids or risk losing them. Kimberly for the first time could actually breath again. Tommy created one of the best birthday celebrations for Kimberly to make up for ever missing one. Things were back to being great for the first time in a long while. Kimberly's album was coming along nicely. Aisha's shop was great, business as big as ever. Tim would call and send emails making sure Adela didn't forget her father's voice. Things were great.

Tommy was cleaning up the house. He had somewhat became the houseparent, since he was now having to look for another job from what he had learned. The phone rang. It was Dr. Mercer. After a few hours, Kimberly returned home with the babies on her hips and a few bags.

"Hi honey, I'm home," Kimberly shouted. Tommy kissed her on the cheek taking the bags.

"Hey Beautiful…"

"I got a few more bags in the car."

"Okay." Tommy kissed both toddlers and went to the car. Tommy returned with the 4 more bags. "I took out some chicken for dinner."

"Thanks, that sounds great." Kimberly put the toddlers down to go run. Tommy had started cooking thanks to the Food Network and though he wasn't Chef Emeril, he wasn't that far off either. "So, how was your day?"

"Uh, boring." Tommy had been taking care of Chuck and Adela, helping Zeke with his homework when he got home, had dinner ready with Kimberly at the shop, studio or Gallery. He was the perfect husband and now stay at home Dad.

"Well, I can promise to make things a big more exciting."

"Are we moving some furniture tomorrow?" Kimberly laughed.

"Not exactly, tiger. I was thinking more tonight." Kimberly kissed him quickly on the lips. Tommy smiled.

* * *

After dinner, Tommy was putting the kids to bed with Kimberly in their bedroom. Kimberly had wanted to thank Tommy for all the things he had been doing the past week since he quit working. She knew it wasn't easy since Tommy loved working with dinosaurs. Tommy came into bedroom and found candles all around. It was like their honeymoon all over again.

"Oh, wow… this is…wow, Beautiful." Kimberly turned slowly in her black pleated mesh babydoll with lace bust and black ruched-front hipster panties.

"I'm glad you like it."

"It's like Maui."

"I know. That's how I wanted it to be." Tommy held his hand for her. Kimberly reached out and took it. Kimberly slowly worked on removing his clothes. Tommy would only slip kisses onto her shoulder, neck and lips to pass the time. Once Tommy was naked, he slowly pulled her to his lap. When their lips met, they were both in heaven. When Kimberly's hands roamed down his chest, he groaned. One kiss turned into 3, then 5, so many times, neither knew who would stop it. Tommy kissed her chest, as Kimberly arched her back. The straps of the babydoll pulled down and bunched at her waist. Kimberly moaned as his hands softly cupped her breasts, toying, caressing every inch of them. Tommy picked her up and laid her on the bed, tearing the sheer lingerie off her body. Tommy slid her panties down her legs.

"Are you ok?" Tommy asked after he saw her shake.

"I...I have dreamed of this for months, everything back to normal and… here it is and…."

"Do you want this?"

"I have never wanted something so much until now tiger. Tommy, make love to me." He kissed her and slowly slid into her. Kimberly groaned and arched her back. She felt no pain, just complete and utter love for how he felt. Tommy kissed her deeply, enjoying how their tongues battled against one another. One hand went beneath her left thigh, bringing it up around his waist. Kimberly moaned loudly. He continued a neutral pace; slow, but soon, both eagerly to move faster. Kimberly's arms went up, beneath his armpits to hold on, as Tommy's grunts combined with her moans, filled the room due to the pace being picked up. Their moves consumed both of them, setting their love from then on. Kimberly came so hard on him, all Tommy could do was come deep inside. Their cries mixed in the room. He collapsed on her. Both gasping for air.

* * *

Next Morning

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay." Kimberly was laying her head on his chest. She was toying around his chest.

"You can't get mad."

"Oh, I don't like that."

"Why?"

"Because, immediately, when someone says you can't get mad, that's the first emotion you feel when they say whatever it is they want to say."

"Well, will you at least wait for me to explain?"

"Of course."

"Okay." Tommy kissed Kimberly on the lips. "I love you."

"I know Tommy. Now, tell me."

"Okay… I have to go... back to the island."

"Wha… why?"

"I have to finish some things, some things I left open with the studies and tests that…"

"Did Dr. Mercer call?"

"Why?"

"Did he call you?"

"Yes." Kimberly sat up shaking her head. "What is it? What are you thinking?" Tommy held her arms.

"That nothing has changed." Kimberly stood up pulling away. "That however much I want, however much I dream, nothing has changed!"

"I'm just going to finish up, I'm not staying, I have an obligation to finish what I can before I leave for good."

"Of course! Of course! Forget that you promised me…"

"I am keeping my promise!"

"If you go back there you won't!"

"I know things haven't been easy the past year, but we are really close to something amazing there Kimberly. I need you to understand and be understanding when I say my work, the work that I am doing is gonna change the world and...it's my duty to help and not leave everything in a mess."

"I don't care about the damn world! I care about my family! Our family!"

"Please understand the family, our family is still first!"

"Only when Dr. Mercer doesn't call or doesn't need your help! Gosh, I can't believe you! You lead me on, you lead the family on thinking we had you back and nothing, nothing! Nothing has changed!"

"Nothing is more important than my family!"

"Then stay!"

"It's not that simple!"

"It has always been that simple! If you leave again, if you leave me, and your sons, if you leave this family again, I won't be here when you come back."

"Don't do this Kimberly!"

"Then stay! Stay for your family, stay for your wife! Stay and save our family!"

"You are being selfish! If you quit a job, you can't just quit and that's it, there are things you have to do, you are required to do before can leave for good! You know that!"

"You can't go back there!"

"I have to go back!"

"Then go Tommy. Go away again. Leave us again." Kimberly went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

* * *

A Week Later

Tommy returned after a week of trying to finish what Dr. Mercer requested he do before he could leave the Industry and found the house basically empty. It was dark. Tommy had tried calling and calling but could never get a hold of Kim. The house was missing so much stuff, as if there was a sale and Kimberly took everything she loved keeping anything Tommy left behind. Tommy saw a brown package sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Kimberly? Zeke? Kim!" Tommy rushed to search the house. It was just as empty as the downstairs. "Kimberly!" Kimberly had taken all her stuff and the babies' stuff with her. Tommy called everyone to find his wife. Aisha clammed up saying she had sworn not to tell. She asked Tommy open whatever Kimberly had Aisha delivered to the house. Tommy sighed as he was holding the package. Tommy tore through the box and found a larger yellow envelope. Tommy pulled out the stack, booklet and found that Kimberly had left behind a divorce package for Tommy to sign. She had signed her part, leaving Tommy to do the rest. In anger, Tommy throws the papers across the bare living room. A small pink letter fell at his feet. Tommy picked up the letter and sniffed it. It was from Kim's stack of personal letters.

_Dear Tommy_

_I know you love me, that was never a doubt and you should know that I will always love to you too. You have worked hard to get the job of your dreams and I was, am happy for you. That's why I'm leaving you. The boys, Adela and I will not stand in your way for what you hope to accomplish. I am sorry. But I need something more. I need a husband who will be there for his family, and I feel that is not you right now. Please don't be mad, but I cannot live my life like this. I have a family to think about and take care of. A family that is more important to me than anything else in the world. Take care of yourself handsome. And don't be too mad. I love you._

_Your Beautiful, Kimberly_

Tommy slid down the wall and cried as he held the letter to his chest. She had left him again.

* * *

Aisha called for reinforcements knowing Tommy would be taking the divorce papers Kimberly confessed to her she was leaving for Tommy. Aisha called Jason who was at the house and found Tommy just sitting on the floor staring ahead. Jason worried Tommy was broken.

"Bro…" Tommy just stared ahead.

Kimberly knew leaving the way she did was possibly the hardest thing she had ever had to do in her life. Zeke was upset, crying a lot at night asking for his father. Kimberly just couldn't explain enough to her son that it just wasn't going to work out with Tommy and herself. Much like her 'Dear John letter' was a cry to fix things wrong with their relationship, those divorce papers were the same. She had hoped this time apart would allow some healing. Kimberly left to live with her grandparents in Ireland. Tommy came to see them after settling down for a week. Kimberly was fixing lunch when Tommy arrived. He called saying he would be in town in a few days, Kimberly didn't realize a few days meant the next day.

"Hey."

"Hey…"

"Daddy!" Zeke shouted running to the door. Tommy picked up his son in a big hug.

"Dada!" Chuck yelled as well.

"Unkey Tommy!" Adela yelled. Tommy hugged both Chuck and Adela together.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly spent some time walking around the hilly fields of Ireland behind her grandparent's house.

"You can't honestly be thinking about to move here for good."

"I love Ireland, and Zeke will learn to love it as well. Chuck and Adela, they can't get enough of the ducks and… besides, Tim is closer this way."

"And what about me?"

"You haven't cared for Zeke, or Chuck or even Adela, hell, not even me since you took that job."

"Auntie!" Adela had her arms out. Kimberly lifted Adela up to her hip. She was dressed in this cute white dress.

"You are being unfair."

"Maybe I am Tommy. And maybe you are unfair. You can't have both. You can't have your dream job and a family hundreds of miles away."

"I had quit, I just… I just had some things to clear up before I…"

"You think that going back to fix a few favors for Dr. Mercer would be enough?"

"Yes!"

"Then you are delusional. He would have called…"

"I would have said no."

"He would have still called and eventually, the temptation, the calling would return and we would be back to where we were." Kimberly put Adela down. "And I couldn't, wouldn't let that happen to my babies again. They don't need a part-time Dad."

"But I need you." Tommy took Kimberly by the arms. "I need you and our family back in the States, we can fix this! I haven't sign those papers, I won't! I know we can fix this, Beautiful… we did, we were almost there…"

"Almost, doesn't matter now. Look, right now, we're staying here. I still have a few things to do with the album. I have only been working for like 2 months. Michael feels I have another month maybe 3 before it's ready for marketing. We should use that time apart."

"Is that what you want?"

"That's what I truly need Tommy."

"Fine." Tommy agreed to Kim's demands, though it nearly killed him to do so.

* * *

The start of the New Year seemed to just come too quickly. It was lucky and somewhat somber to be 2005, since so much happened in '04. Tommy had welcomed Kimberly and the children back home for Christmas, though it was brief with Kim's return back to her grandparents. Tommy did what Kimberly requested and took that time apart, but he knew it was over. Their marriage had suffered too much to fix. Tommy sat down at his empty dining room table and signed the divorce papers and signed them off. With Tommy back in the States, he gave Kimberly the space she needed and called for. He didn't want to force any custody issues until she was back in the States. He went back to work at the Island at Dr. Mercer's Industry, throwing himself into his work to help get over the pain, and the lost the woman he loves breaking his heart for the second time in his life.

Tommy was back on the island working with Dr. Mercer. It was a slow evening, but Tommy wanted to keep working, going back to his suite made no sense with no wife to call and talk to about the day.

"Nice work on the dinosaur DNA recombinant I asked for."

"Thanks Dr. Mercer."

"Very impressive work. So how is the family? How are the wife, boys and Adela?"

"I don't know, fine I guess."

"Did something happen?"

"No, I mean, yeah. Kimberly divorced me about 3 months ago now sir."

"Wow, Tommy, I'm sorry." Dr. Mercer put his hand on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy hadn't really revealed his personal life since he took back up his job with Dr. Mercer. Tommy kept to himself mostly, doing his job.

"It happens."

"I hope it wasn't because of the job." Tommy shook his head.

"I don't know, maybe the job will be a reason, but it's not the reason."

"Well, if you need some time to…"

"I'm fine Dr. Mercer. Thanks, but I really should get back to work."

"Of course, I'll leave you to it."

* * *

Tommy refused to sell the house. And though it was too much for a recently divorced man, Tommy just felt it was their home, his home with Kimberly, and their children. Right now, they may be divorced, but in time, things could change. Tommy was sitting outside by the pool. It was glistening in the late afternoon with the sun about the set in the west. Tommy didn't feel like much company tonight, not at all when he was home in the empty house. Kimberly had still not given him a day of return. Tommy was happy though how civil they were during the holiday stay. He knew Kimberly wasn't like that. As much as she wished she could be angry with Tommy, for the children she wouldn't let them suffer about their failed marriage. Tommy turned to his small radio and turned the knob on the volume up.

_I listen to your album_

_And I watched your favorite film_

_Hey hey hey I missed you today_

_I let those early letters that I fulfilled with early dreams_

_Some of them materialized_

_Others never seen_

_We used to watch the world walkin by_

_The truth is you're not here, here I am_

_I'm screwed up again_

_No matter what which way I turn_

_How my feelings slowly bleeding here for you_

_I'm spending time with hope_

_And I don't know why it is_

_It's just the way it is_

_Chorus:_

_What am I to say?_

_What am I to do?_

_What am I alone without you!!_

_What am I to say?_

_What am I to do?_

_What am I alone without you!!_

_I made your favorite dinner_

_And I wore the shirt you love_

_Hey hey hey just in case you came_

_Friends still ask about you_

_When I say you're just fine_

_And have you seen the world walking by?_

_The truth is you're not here, here I am_

_I'm screwed up again_

_No matter what which way I turn_

_How my feelings slowly bleeding here for you_

_I'm spending time with hope_

_And I don't know why it is_

_It's just the way it is_

_Chorus_

_The truth is you're not here_

_And I'm screwed up again_

_And I don't know the reason why_

_I don't know why it is_

_And will I ever say...I just need your love_

_I want you back again_

_I want you back again!!_

_You said that this isn't yet a time_

_So give me time_

_To get you back again_

_Chorus_

_For you when I fall outta bed in the mornin_

_Still checkin the mirror as I'm leavin_

_Sit in the car without drivin_

_I want you back again!!_

_Chorus Fades_

Tommy turns the radio dial volume off at the finish of the song when he sees Jason standing at the backyard gate. Adam and Jason came by Tommy's house and found him in the backyard drinking beer. Adam was surprised though Jason had warned him. Jason had found Tommy sulking in the dark house whenever he was home these days. Jason had been trying and trying, but Tommy just seemed to never get better. Jason hated to see Tommy like this so asked for help. He knew Adam had been there for the first break-up. Tommy already had 2 bottles empty on the table, working on his third. Adam settled his 12 pack of beer on the ground next to the empty chair.

"I see you started the party without us." Tommy put the photo of his family face down on the small table. Jason took the seat on the other side of the table where the radio and case of beer were sitting on. Tommy had been caressing Kim's smiling face for the past 5 minutes. The photo was taken in Ireland, Kimberly sent it. The mountains so beautiful in the background. Kimberly was holding Chuck and Adela in her lap with Zeke standing beside her, his head against his mother's hand. As Kimberly held up the babies, the smile on her face was real and loving. Tommy took the photo. It was one of the good days in Ireland he actually had. Kimberly and him didn't fight one time.

"How could she do that Jase, how could she leave me again?"

"Bro, it's been 5 months. You gotta let it go."

"Jason's right, Tommy. This is not like you." Adam took a seat on the other side of Tommy.

"She's moving back next week."

"With the children for good?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's great," Adam said. "Right?"

"She says she has a surprise. I think it's another man."

"No, Kimberly wouldn't, not that soon."

"She moved to Ireland guys to get as far away from me as she possibly could during the divorce for almost 6 months. And Zeke said there was some guy coming around often."

"That doesn't mean..."

"Enough about me. How is Katherine, Jason?"

"She's good. She hopes to be in San Francisco for a show by the end of next month."

"Great. And Tanya, Adam? You two doing well?"

"As well as can be."

"Great, I'm happy you two are still together." Jason smiled. "And I'm happy you and Katherine are still going strong too."

"You can thank your ex wife for that."

"How so?"

"She made me open my eyes," Jason said.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked. Tommy smiled.

"Just thinking about my ex."

"Katherine or Kim?" Jason smiled. Tommy glared at him. "Sorry bro."

"It's just. I worked my whole damn college life, taking all this courses to get this job with Dr. Mercer, knowing it would open doors to the career I would love and just as things seem perfect, then my marriage has to go and fall apart."

"You have to know Kimberly never wanted to..."

"She packed up her stuff, my boys' stuff, and Adela's stuff, leaving me nothing but a pink letter and divorce papers."

"You left her," Adam added.

"I had a job to finish!"

"And what about your family?" Jason asked.

"What about them? I love them even though I couldn't see them as much, why couldn't she understand that."

"But you were gone from them."

"A few weeks at the time guys!"

"Weeks bro? Try months sometimes and that was just too much. You have to know that. Plus Kimberly was pregnant for a lot of that as well, you know how those hormones can mess up a woman. She probably just never got over that."

"So she divorced me because of her hormones from her pregnancy!"

"She divorced you because you were never there for her the way she wanted you to be." Tommy looked at Jason and Adam. "And that's why you have to let it go bro. We all owe you so much, I owe you so much." Tommy smiled.

"No! I owe you! Remember that time when Zedd's putties almost got me, you found out their weak spot, and remember that time that monster... I was lucky you were quicker that it."

"I did save you plenty of times." They all laughed.

"You both have save me and the other rangers plenty of time. To Jason Lee Scott and Adam Park! Great men."

"And don't forget the legendary Tommy Oliver, the man that has seen almost ever ranger color except black and blue." Jason laughed and clicked his beer to the others.

"Let's just hope yellow is not in the future."

"Ha ha, guys." They all cheered each other and drank.

"I don't want to lose my best friend," Jason said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Because he knows how you can get. I mean, I was around then. I saw when you went into a shell for months after Kim first left. We can't let that happen again."

"It won't."

"Seriously bro, you gotta let it go. You gotta move on. You'll find someone perfect for you."

"No, Kimberly is perfect, but, but you're right." Tommy slid off his gold band. "I gotta move on." Tommy put the ring on the table. "Though I know I will never love someone else like I love Kim."

"Well, until you do, you got me."

"Wow, Jason, way to really bring the man down." They all laughed out loud. Tommy looked at his ring.

* * *

Since Kimberly and Tommy had made it through the crude of a divorce, Rocky pulls out a huge surprise. As a joke, Rocky throws Tommy a party with their divorce finalized after 6 months now. He had stupid cards, and balloons to boot. With all the negations settled, Rocky had the divorce party a cake that even said 'Happy Divorce Party Tommy, Better Luck Next Marriage'. At first Tommy was not happy, but Rocky was right. The divorce was over, what else, but a natural thing to do would be to throw a party.

Rocky knew Tommy would not be in the best mood to party, he knew the divorce was hard enough, now to promote that the great Tommy Oliver actually failed at something would be another blow. And Rocky didn't go overboard with something like a banner saying "It's Over, Be Happy!" crap. Rocky wanted to invite as many women he knew and could find to help out as well. He plan was to get Tommy and drunk and possibly just for one evening forget about his ex wife, as much as he loved Kimberly, Rocky felt just one night to try to have fun and try something new wouldn't kill the man. There was a reasonable large, amount of alcohol consumption going on. Eventually faded out to just the men. So, they spent the night with everyone sharing lots of stories and laughter.

* * *

_Song lyrics used: Mark Owens – Alone Without You_

_AN: Thanks for the reviews my loyal, great peeps, appreciate it much...but I would love to hear from more of you guys, feedback is much appreciated to make things better._ **Next Chapter: The New Guy**_, as one relationship comes to an end, a new one begins. Kimberly finds herself falling in love all over again._


	24. The New Guy

_AN: Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to hurt everyone from the last chapter! But I can't say I'm sorry, trust me, it's better this way and you shall see in time. _

**Chapter 24: The New Guy**

Kimberly came back to the States to redo her photo shoot for her solo album and move back for good. It was early March. The pictures she had done while in Ireland just didn't cut it by Stuart's taste. He wanted something more edgy. They were still about 2 months from production release. Kimberly came back to be settled down before summer. It was lucky Zeke was so smart; he breezed through the change of school in Ireland, having finished 2nd grade ahead of schedule. Kimberly felt as an early birthday present to her eldest child she would move back to LA to be closer to Tommy. Kimberly knew Zeke missed not seeing his father all the time and the over 6 months apart was enough. Tim couldn't believe that his sister signed a deal with a rival company, but Kimberly knew she couldn't be on the same deal with her brother. Tommy was sitting in the driveway of Kim's new house. She would be arriving by taxi shortly. Kimberly had requested in the divorce to keep the much larger car, the silver Jeep Liberty, while Tommy kept his black Jeep Wrangler. Tommy loved that black Jeep even though it was Kimberly the one who picked the car out; she loved to zoom around LA in that Jeep while Tommy loved the Liberty family car. Kimberly looked up to see Tommy standing against his Jeep, looking just as handsome and sexy as the day she left him. Kimberly was a bit conscious of herself now. She quickly tried to fix her newly cut hair in the mirror. The taxi pulled up. Tommy smiled as he walked closer and was immediately caught in a huge hug as Zeke raced to his father. He was happy the boys, Adela and Kim were so close, which was Kim's surprise.

"Daddy!"

"Hey buddy! Woooah! You just saw me in January."

"But that was sooo long ago!" Kimberly let Charles and Adela go, who also rushed to hug Tommy. Kimberly paid the taxi driver as he pulled out her 4 large suitcase bags, 2 more smaller bags. Tommy looked up at his ex wife. She looked so pixie with her new short duo, just cropped around her face. Dressed in a teal blouson bra tank top with white Capri jeans and black bow-tie ballet flats. Kimberly brushed the lock of hair from her eye behind her ear.

"Hi."

"Hi Beautiful." Tommy kissed Kim's cheek. "I love your haircut."

"Thanks," Kimberly slightly laughed with a huge smile while attempting to flatten it down on the sides.

"It looks good."

"Is that all Miss?" Kimberly turned back to the cab driver.

"Oh yes, thank you." He nodded. Kimberly was happy Aisha and Tommy were able to be here when the moving company came early today and unloaded their things. Kimberly had only moved the items she wanted from the old place into storage, knowing she couldn't take it all to Ireland with her.

"Let me get those," Tommy said as Kimberly went to pick up some luggage. When Kimberly saw Tommy wasn't wearing his wedding band, she quickly pulled off her rings off with her back to Tommy. The fake string Tommy wrapped around her finger 10 years ago, when they were just 15 and so in love wouldn't come off though. Kimberly told Tommy she never cared about diamond rings and gold bands, so Tommy tore off a piece of string from his white shirt and wrapped it around her left ring finger. Kimberly swore whatever happened she would never take it off and she never did. Even when she dated Clark, she wore a silver band or costume ring to hide it. Kimberly pulled off her silver band on her middle ringer and covered the string with it.

"Kim?" Kimberly turned around.

"Huh?"

"You okay, you were standing there a while."

"I'm fine." Kimberly smiled. Kimberly led the way into the house and found boxes all around.

* * *

Aisha arrived from the shop with hugs and kisses for Kimberly and the children.

"Oh, I missed you!"

"How's business?"

"Oh, it's been good, but will be better once we get you back for good." Kimberly laughed. She had been sending clothing designs to Aisha, though she was living in Ireland briefly. Aisha just hated not being able to clearly discuss and fire idea off at Kimberly. They tried webcam and emails, but it wasn't the same. Aisha couldn't be happier to have her best friend, her sister back where she belongs. Kimberly decided on quitting work with Mr. Hansen at his Studio since she knew her Michael would have her touring to promote her album once it was to be released. Kimberly couldn't have 3 jobs, the clothing store, Gallery and music along with raising 3 kids. Tim would be back in the summer for a break before embarking on another year long tour, but this time starting on the West Coast, up and down the coastline line as they make their way around the country until the last show next fall. As Tommy was helping move some boxers, Kimberly caught eye with the wedding band on a necklace around Tommy's neck. Tommy saw her looking at it.

"What?"

"I just.." Kimberly shook her head. "Surprised you didn't pawn it."

"Why would I? I plan on wearing it again." Kimberly's mouth dropped. Tommy picked up another box and walked away. Tommy had a huge smile on his face, lucky all Kimberly could see was his back or she might have knocked that smile off his face.

* * *

Kimberly just wanted to bedrooms fixed at least so the kids could sleep in their new beds. She only had 3 bedrooms in her house unlike the old place that had 4. Zeke and the almost 2-year olds rooms were the same twin like size room side by side sharing one side of the upstairs while Kimberly's master bedroom was on the others side. Kimberly however had a nice space up the attic, which potential could be turned into something, what was too early to decide. But that will happen once Kimberly gets a feel of the new place. It was still just a place with walls, not a home. Tommy stayed to help Aisha and Kimberly, knowing the ladies could use all the extra hands and heavy lifting a man gives.

Aisha however had to leave to tend to the shop, leaving Kimberly and Tommy alone together for the first time in a long while.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Aisha, go…"

"I mean, I don't want to find out you killed him."

"Very funny, we were very civil during the divorce."

"Yeah, well with you in Ireland for most of it, it's easy to be nice and civil there."

"I'll be on my best behavior, scout's honor." Kimberly gave Aisha her best girl scout's salute. Aisha smiled.

"You better, I'm tired of that man crying on my shoulder."

"He didn't cry on your shoulder."

"Oh, there were tears." Kimberly looked at Aisha. Tommy only showed that weakness a few times, she was surprised Tommy actually cried on Aisha. Aisha didn't tell her that.

"Bye family! Great to see my babies home."

"Bye Auntie Aisha!" Zeke yelled.

"Babye!" Aisha gave all the kids kisses including Adela who formed that same Auntie relationship since Aisha visited them in Ireland whenever she could.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly shared a sweet little family dinner with the kids after unloading a lot of things. Tommy even stayed behind to help clean up after dinner. .

"So, umm… what are you plans for tomorrow, will you be going back to the shop or Gallery or just taking a few days off since you just got back?" Kimberly was drying the plates as Tommy finished rinsing the last ones.

"I quit the Gallery and until I finish promotion for my album, the shop comes second."

"Oh, right."

"It's okay, Aisha understands."

"Good."

"I actually need a favor."

"Anything, within means of course." Kimberly smiled.

"Of course. Could you watch the kids?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"It's just… they are quite a handful, especially Adela on photo shoots. She thinks she's the star, not that I don't think so too, but I have to take new pictures for the album."

"Why? I loved.. liked the ones you showed me."

"Yeah, but Mr. Manager wants change with my new duo."

"Why did you cut it?"

"I was tired of it, especially with Chuck's greedy hands always in my hair," Kimberly said fixing the sides with a smile.

"He gets that from his father, I could never keep my hands out your hair." Tommy spoke so clearly and soft, as Kimberly looked up at Tommy. She knew that look, as she somewhat backed off this conversation.

"Tommy…"

"What?"

"Please…"

"Sorry, you're right. I'll pick up the kids about 10?"

"9 okay?"

"Sure, I'll be here on time at 9."

"Thanks."

"You want me to keep unloading until you get home?"

"Oh, that would be great, I mean, just move the boxes to their area, like kitchen stuff in the kitchen…"

"Bedroom stuff in the bedrooms, I get it."

"Thanks."

"No problem, Bea... Kimberly. I better get going." Tommy went to say goodnight to all the kids. Kimberly and Tommy walked slowly to the door, both seemingly not wanting to end the evening so soon. It had been a good first day together. Kimberly and Tommy both reached for the door and laughed when each wanted the other to open the door.

"Your house." Kimberly smiled and opened the front door.

"Okay. Thanks. Not many ex husbands would help so much."

"I'm not like any other ex-husband, Kim. You don't have to wonder or even ask, you call me and you need me and I will be here. We may not be married any more, but I love my children and I will always love you." Kimberly took a deep breath, emotions flooding her heart and mind.

"I… I uh, I feel the same." They hugged and Tommy kissed her cheek softly, but with little to no romance in mind. "Goodnight Tommy."

"Goodnight." Tommy walked down the few steps toward his car. Tommy and Kimberly shared a few stare before Tommy got into the car. Kimberly waved him down the driveway before closing the door. Kimberly leaned her back against the front door and touched her cheek. It still burned from the tiny kiss Tommy gave. She sighed.

* * *

After the successful release of Kimberly's first solo album, fame came quickly. Kimberly was being pulled to every radio station and television show for guest spots to hear her singing in California. The demand for her was high. Tommy always knew Kimberly was a star, so it wasn't that surprising at the overwhelming response and adoration from fans, though he could have lived a bit without the 2 big hefty security guards, her manager required on following her and the children around. Tommy had to make an appointment to see his ex wife and kids, since Kimberly always had them with her. Zeke loved that his mother was happy and of course didn't mind the attention, since he was out of school and knew when he started back in the fall, he too would be famous for his mother. Charles and Adela were still too young to truly comprehend it, they just knew a lot of people followed and took pictures of them.

Tommy was driving when he heard Kim's new second release single on the radio, a ballad way different from the hip hop, poplike song she started with. Tommy turned up the volume. This ballad was powerful, for all the women that has lost and felt the heartbreak of a broken relationship.

_How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break My Heart So Bad?_

_How Could The One Who Made Me Happy, Make Me Feel So Sad?_

_Wont Somebody Tell Me? So I Can Understand._

_If You Love Me, How Could You Hurt Me Like That?_

_How Could The One I Gave My World To, Throw My World Away?_

_How Could The One Who Said I Love You, Say The Things You Say?_

_How Could The One I Was So True Too, Just Tell Me Lies?_

_How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break This Heart Of Mine?_

_Tell Me..._

_How Could You Be So Cold To Me? When I Gave You Everything._

_All My Love, All I Had Inside._

_How Could you Just Walk Out The Door?_

_How Could You Not Love Me Anymore?_

_I Thought We Had Forever._

_I Cant Understand._

_How Could The One I Shared My Dreams With, Take My Dreams From me?_

_How Could The Love That Brought Such Pleasure, Bring Such Misery?_

_Wont Somebody Tell Me? Somebody Tell Me Please._

_If You Love Me, How Could You Do That To Me?_

_Tell Me..._

_How Could you Just Walk Out The Door?_

_How Could You Not Love Me Anymore?_

_I Thought We Had Forever._

_I Cant Understand._

_How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break My Heart So Bad?_

_How Could The One Who Made Me Happy, Make Me Feel So Sad?_

_Wont Somebody Tell Me? So I Can Understand._

_If You Love Me, How Could You Hurt Me Like That?_

_How Could The One I Gave My World To, Throw My World Away?_

_How Could The One Who Said I Love You, Say The Things You Say?_

_How Could The One I Was So True Too Just Tell Me Lies?_

_How Could The One I Gave My Heart To..._

_How Could The One I Gave My Heart To..._

_How Could The One I Gave My Heart To Break This Heart of Mine?_

_Tell Me...

* * *

_

6 months later

It was November now. Kimberly came walking down the stairs when she paused. Charles and Adela were still napping upstairs from their 2pm naptime, thank goodness having been brats all morning. Kimberly was happy to have bathed them already, which brought on the sleepyheads. They just got to put on their special outfits for tonight's party. Zeke was outside with Noel still. She had warned those boys not to play basketball so soon before the party. Tonight would be a party to bring together all her family with Noel's family for the first. Kimberly didn't know there was another surprise in store. Kimberly was just happy that Noel's parents were finally accepting her and the kids. Kimberly would be going on tour for her first cross-country concert shows starting in January. Some would say it was quick turn around. This time last year she was married to Tommy, now seriously dating again. Kimberly had met Robert Noel Thompson. Though everyone called him Robert or Robby, Kimberly called him Noel, preferring that name than what his buddies and family called him. He was born 3 years older on the exact same day as Charles, May 8th. It was a funny story how Kimberly met Noel. She was last second shopping for Charles's second birthday when she and Noel grabbed at the same party cups.

_Kimberly was rushing, though she didn't need to be. She had a few hours before the party would be starting. If only Tommy hadn't forgotten the cups, she wouldn't be in the store. Kimberly went to reach for some large party cups when this gorgeous guy did the same. _

_"Oh, sorry." In the guy's haste to give Kimberly the cups, he ended up knocking over more cups and they fell on Kim's head. _

_"Ow!" Kimberly slightly bent over when the multiple bags of cups hit her head one after another. _

_"Oh, I am so sorry!" _

_"It's okay, I guess," Kimberly said feeling her head. Kimberly surveyed the ground of plastic cups. "Plastic, not metal." They both shared a laugh as they bent down to pick up the fallen cups. _

_"Birthday party?" The guy asked. _

_"Yeah, my son." _

_"Oh, how old?" _

_"2." _

_"2! That's a great age. It's my birthday today too." _

_"Oh, wow, happy birthday!" _

_"Thanks. My name is Robert." _

_"Kimberly…" They shook hands. _

_"Look, I feel somewhat guilty about knocking you in the head with rounds of plastic cups.." They both laughed. _

_"It's okay. No harm. I promise." _

_"H-how about I buy you a cup of coffee." _

_"Uh, coffee?" _

_"You like coffee right?" _

_"Yeah…" _

_"Then come on, it's just a cup." _

_"Right, okay."_

Neither could see that how one shared cup of coffee and conversation turned into where they were now. Noel was born in England, though moved to LA back in '02. Noel was drop-dead gorgeous, about 6 feet, with brownish blonde hair and blueish gray eyes that you could get lost in. Growing up, some would claim him to be a pompous rich boy, spoiled by his family's riches, and at times he had the charm of feeling he could win any man's girlfriend. The Thompson family was well known in United Kingdom for their business, and even Noel's uncle was in the British Parliament creating laws and stuff. But Noel was a bit of a outcast, since he dreamed of America and making his living there. He played the guitar and piano pretty well, and not surprising he did modeling which got him into the United States. He did some Theater work back in London, and was looking for a big blockbuster movie break here in the States, until then he did modeling. Noel did hide a first from Kimberly that he came from riches, but when his parents turns up in their own private jet, Kimberly knew. At first the Thompsons didn't take kindly to their only son's love for Kimberly. Especially since Kimberly came with baggage of her own kids. But Noel fell madly in love with Kimberly and if anyone tried to stray him away, he would angrily fight back. He fought for his relationship with Kimberly since he felt his parents didn't fight against anything his sisters did, especially when one of his 2 sisters married that wanna-be punk rocker from Ireland.

Kimberly checked her reflection in a mirror right before the last few steps. Noel came from the kitchen with a bottle of water as he was playing basketball with Zeke for a bit. Both had their shirts off, though wearing their dressy pants and black shiny shoes.

"I thought you were wearing the pink dress?" Kimberly stood in a red sequined halter neck and ribbon sash bust tie dress with tiered skirt and ruffles.

"Well now, I like this one. I just finished it with Aisha a few days ago."

"Its look very pretty Mommy."

"Thanks baby," Kimberly said smiling as she played with the ruffles.

"But I thought we agreed on the pink dress."

"No, Noel, you agreed you wanted the pink dress because of your mother, but I like this one."

"Come one, the pink dress makes you look cute."

"Exactly, I don't want to be cute tonight, it's our engagement party."

"Wear the pink dress Kim. Goes better with those gold sandals." Kimberly sighed, biting her bottom lip. Noel reached up and kissed away that pout Kimberly gave. "For my mother please." Kimberly sighed.

"Fine." Kimberly but on a fake huge smile.

"Thanks. You better hurry and change, you still have to dress those babies." Kimberly took the second kiss from Noel before she turned and went back upstairs to change.

"Come on son, let's finish the game."

"Okay!" Zeke and Noel went back outside.

"Don't get too sweaty, the party is in a few hours!" Kimberly yelled.

* * *

The party would start at the shore until all the family, friends and guests arrived, then move the dinner out to sea once it got dark enough. Noel's parents had one of the biggest yacht for the evening's celebration. Noel had told them about Kim's fantasy of a party on the water. It was an intimate affair-taking place on water looking back at the bright city light. Noel and Kimberly were sure to invite as many people as they could, especially Noel. At first, Kimberly felt a nice cocktail drinks and dessert party at sea would be great after renting out a restaurant for dinner. But it was Noel's idea to basically have the whole thing on the water.

Kimberly was holding hands with Noel smiling as champagne passed around freely. Kimberly was eyeing the antipasta tray wheeling around, but the nerves made her shy from eating. Noel was trying to get Kimberly to get around to meeting everyone and he meant everyone. Kimberly excused herself to get a drink when Aisha stopped her. Aisha looked at Kimberly's change of outfit once she got into the limo with her; surprised Kimberly changed, knowing how much Kimberly worked quickly to finish the other dress. Aisha didn't get a chance to ask Kimberly why the switch. Kimberly hated that pink dress Noel's mother had created for her from some fashion guru of Europe.

"I thought you were wearing the red dress." Kimberly looked great in the rose strapless dress with gold embellished empire waist and faux-bubble hem nonetheless, but her heart wasn't into the pink dress since it wasn't her dress, but Noel's mother idea of what a soon-to-be Thompson should wear.

"If it makes his mother happy…"

"But…"

"It's no big deal Aisha."

"Of course it is, it starts with telling you how to dress, next comes how to act and…"

"Please, they are just not as informal as us…"

"Yes, how proper the British are." Aisha gave her British accent. Kimberly laughed.

"Stop teasing." Kimberly picked up another glass of champagne, when Noel came pulling the glass from her mouth. "Hey!"

"Come with me."

"Wha…" Noel dragged Kimberly away before she could protest. "Noel, stop it!" Kimberly pulled back. Kimberly fought Noel dragging her around like some kid

"Darling, you can talk to Aisha anytime."

"Well yes, but that's not the point!"

"What's wrong? Don't you want to meet my great aunt…"

"It's too much!"

"Kimberly…"

"I just… I feel like I can't breathe here! You keep shoving some uncle or cousin or… whatever at me!" Noel sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to meet everyone tonight and be comfortable with them, I am being a pain. I apologize." Kimberly touched Noel's face. "We'll take things slower."

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have snapped." They kissed.

* * *

Tommy was in the background, staying out of sight, knowing it would upset Kimberly and especially Noel if he were seen uninvited. Tommy couldn't believe how far they had come along since that faithful meeting over plastic cups. If he hadn't forgotten to buy some cups would they be here? Tommy remembered the day he was introduced to the new guy in Kim's life by Zeke. But Tommy couldn't say much against Noel, because to his sons, Adela and Kimberly, he was the perfect gentleman. His comments in quiet to Tommy were typically of a guy trying to replace some past memories. Noel was always caring and treating Kimberly, the boys and Adela as if they were the most important things in the world to him. Tommy smiled as he saw Charles and Adela running around. Zeke was not far behind them. Tommy wasn't paying attention as he walked around. Aisha had caught Tommy and practically dragged him to the restroom area to yell at him away from the crowd. She couldn't believe he would sneak on board, this was Noel and Kimberly's night and if either of them saw him, a fight would happen. A man came up to Tommy and offered him some shrimp toast appetizer.

"Oh no thank you." Tommy turned and found himself right in the path of Noel and Kimberly. Tommy went to sneak away back into the shadows. Tommy went to go downstairs for a while, but someone called his name. Tommy was standing at the bottom steps as Noel was at the top.

"Well, well, snuck on board I see. Not surprised though, I expected this much from you."

"Look man…"

"No, you look. I don't know how you did it, and I don't care why. But if I see your face again, you're going overboard."

"Don't think you can get me out of Kim's life or our children's."

"I don't have to think, it's already happening."

"In your dreams."

"Oh no, Tommy my friend, my dreams are real." Tommy looked angrily at Noel. "It's my name she screams at night. My name she moans when I'm licking every inch of her." Tommy was disgusted.

"Not for long, she will eventually come back to me. We are soulmates." Noel laughed.

"Soulmates? What a fantasy word. There is no such thing."

"We are destined to be together."

"Destined? There is no such thing as two people meant for each other. You had your chance and you blew it. You chose a job over your wife and family." Noel laughed again. "And she dumped you like yesterday's trash. And now, you are just a memory, I am her future. Kimberly and I will have the future you always wanted, but lost. A future you didn't stay and fight for. I am your sons' future, I am your niece's future, and you will be distant memory."

"I won't disappear that easily or at all. What Kimberly and I have…"

"Had? I am in her heart now."

"I will always be in her heart. No one will ever compare. All she has to do is look at our sons' faces and she'll remember, and she'll come back to me."

"Not after tonight. You'll see." Noel smiled and walked away. Tommy always hated this idea Noel keep throwing in his face, how he was the past and Noel was the future. It sickened Tommy, but he couldn't fight with Kimberly over it. She was upset enough that Noel and Tommy never truly get along, just for her benefit, because she knows when she is not there, they argue and sometimes almost come to blows of fists.

* * *

Noel stood up suddenly before the start of dinner. Kimberly was somewhat taken back, wondering what was up. He held his huge glass of white wine and held his other hand out for Kimberly. She smiled with a slight laugh as she stood up with him after taking his hand. Kimberly felt Noel's fairly sweaty pawn.. Kimberly thought Noel was just nervous about wanting to give the toast to the guests and food before they ate. Noel put his arm around Kimberly on her shoulder. Kimberly looked up at Noel, she was worried now.

"I just want to take this time once again to welcome everyone, the Hart family and friends with the Thompson family and friends." Noel looked at Kimberly. "We are here to celebrate Kimberly and mine's relationship with our families and friends coming together for the first time in literally a vast group…" Noel turned to Kimberly. "But there is another reason for this joyous union of our families and friends." Kimberly smiled, though she squeezed Noel's hand wondering where he was taking this. "This is not just a family get together, but… I love you Kimberly…" Noel kissed Kim's hand after putting down his glass. Kimberly knew something was up now with everyone smiling at her, and Noel hadn't really been himself all day. Noel pulled something out his pocket and held it concealed in his hand.

"I know. I love you too."

"And I want to know…" Noel got down to one knee. Everyone gasped. BAM! "Will you marry me?" Kimberly's heart contracted, as she sucked in air. Noel opened the small black box with a sparkling diamond ring shining back at her. BAM! Kim's heart stopped briefly. Kimberly dropped her glass of white. Noel laughed. "I guess I surprised you."

"What are you doing Noel?" Kimberly asked very shocked out her shoes. She always thought there was something simple and sweet and sincere about surprises coming out of nowhere, but this just about stopped her heart.

"Asking for your hand in marriage."

"Noel…"

"Say you'll marry me, say you'll make me even more happier than I already am thanks to you." Kimberly slightly shook her head as she stared at Noel and the ring. "Will you marry me Kimberly?"

"Yes."

"What was that?"

"Yes!" Kimberly cupped Noel's face as he came up quickly and kissed her. The crowd clapped and cheered. Noel slid the ring on her finger and picked up Kimberly, twirling them around. Kimberly laughed. Kimberly looked toward the back of the crowd and saw Tommy's face. The smile on her face dropped at Tommy's face of utter shock, not believing she would agree to marry this man, any man, so quickly.

"I love you!" Noel hugged Kimberly after putting her down. Kimberly was rather slow to react, her eyes still on Tommy. Almost immediately, she tore her eyes from Tommy, not knowing to take his disappointment or that fact that she just broke his heart.

"I… I love you too."

"Oh you make me happy!" Noel cupped Kimberly's face and kissed her again. Kimberly and Noel smiled at each other, but Kim's smile was more for show.

* * *

Kimberly started her United States tour in January. She was happy to be able to tour around the West Coast first, staying closer to Zeke, though he was in school, so he couldn't come to but a few shows in California before he had to fly back. He loved his private plane flights that the Company supplied Kimberly since she was its new hot thing. Tommy and Kimberly had agreed to have Zeke move in with Tommy while Kimberly was on tour. It was the only logically solution, since Tommy had moved briefly from the Island to Dr. Mercer's LA base Industry. The concerts were mind blowing, action packed with the songs and dancing choreography Kimberly had to learn and do each night for 4 straight months. Kimberly was happy to have Noel on tour with her. He helped out greatly with Charles. Adela was allowed to see Tim more these days since his tour dates were around Kim's dates. They would be on different days and different locations, but sometimes they were barely a few hour drive apart from each other. Kimberly loved to take her free days and go see her brother and his band perform. And Tim did the same.

* * *

Months Later

Kimberly and Noel were doing the plans for their late spring wedding. Noel had stressed to Kimberly after her tour ended, he wanted a wedding to follow. Kimberly was sort of torn. She loves Noel, she found him when she wasn't looking to settle down and yet here they were. Kimberly couldn't believe the plans and ideas that Noel had set forth for their wedding. Their wedding day was set for June 12th 2006. Not only was it happening in England, at the Grand Estate of the Thompson, with over 30 acres of lavishly landscaped gardens that gave the feel of extreme exotic beauty and the Mansion fit for a King, any king! Kimberly basically didn't have to lift a finger. Noel had the most prized wedding planner do everything. Kimberly just had to shake her head no or nod for yes.

Noel swept Kimberly away when she had a bit of a 3-day break from her tour to England. He showed her around the Thompson mansion. It wasn't where Noel grew up of course, this was more a family owned place. It was tucked away in a peaceful valley surrounded by hills and sparkling waters. Kimberly couldn't believe how serene a setting this place offered.

"And here's where we would take a beautiful horse and carriage ride around after the wedding, just the two of us." Kimberly smiled. She took in another deep breath of the sweet floral laced breeze that gently blew around them.

"It's really beautiful. Is this really where your parents were married?"

"Where all Thompson get married. It's the only place that suit us."

"It's so beautiful."

"And it's ours. I told you once you see this place, you would believe me."

"It's just so… much!"

"There is never too much for you." Kimberly smiled wrapping her arms around Noel's waist. He did the same across her shoulders.

* * *

It was about a week before the wedding, Noel came into the bedroom and found the place a mess. Kimberly had finished her touring for almost a month now. It was July 3rd. Kimberly still had yet to pack for their wedding travels. Charles and Adela were running around and playing in the mess of clothes. They would be leaving for England in 2 days.

"Uhh… sweetie, what's going on?"

"I can't figure out what the hell to wear."

"For the plane ride?"

"Of course! I can't just get off the plane in sweats, what would your mother think?!"

"Oh sweetie, you're too funny." Noel calmed Kimberly down, rubbing her back and arms.

"I need to go shopping. Can you watch the babies?"

"Of course."

* * *

Kimberly rushed to the shop. Aisha was surprised to see Kimberly. Kimberly had complained about not still being packed for the wedding and honeymoon wanting to spend the day doing that.

"Coming to work?"

"I need you."

"For what?"

"We need to go on a shopping spree."

"We just went on a spree 2 days ago."

"I know! I know! But what I picked out just won't suit Mother Thompson."

"Why are you so interested in Mother Thompson?"

"Because I know what it is like to have a mother-in-law hate you."

"Tommy's mother didn't hate you, she just…"

"Hated me. I won't go through that again. Wearing that dress at the engagement party really helped…"

"And then you gave up all wedding decisions to this Juliet woman."

"It's what Noel wanted, so we wouldn't have stress about the wedding."

"But it's your wedding, you should have more to do than nod or shake your head. Besides, you're wearing like the family wedding dress too! I think that's enough Kim. If this family doesn't like you, that's their problem not yours to worry over."

"I guess, but still just a few hours, for a few pieces."

"You have already brought tons from this place, what more could you use?!"

"Plenty." Aisha rolled her eyes.

"Fine, give me 5 minutes."

"Thank you!" Kimberly hugged Aisha.

"I can't believe you're getting married twice! I haven't even gotten close to one wedding! Always a bridesmaid I guess."

"Oh, you're next, I can feel it."

"No, Zack is marrying that singer in August, and Tanya and Adam are getting married in the October remember, then probably Jason and Katherine in the spring. Everyone's going to be married but me."

"And Rocky. Besides, Billy was married way before any of us, before high school finished to Cestria."

"Poor Billy. It was sad when Cestria died," Aisha said. Back during the Zeo ranger days, Billy began to age very rapidly and had to go to Aquitar to the Eternal Falls in hops to reverse his aging affects. That was where he fell in love with Cestria. Billy lived in Aquitar for many years after that, going back to Earth for special occasions or whenever a ranger needed him. Cestria died about 3 years ago now. Billy was not one to discuss his problems, but with some digging, the rangers found out about her death.

"Yeah, he was pretty lost for a while," Kimberly said. Billy engrossed himself in anything, everything technology related, not wanting to stop for one minute to think about his lost. It took a ranger intervention for those scars to heal. "But we have our Billy back. Now, not to be selfish, but you said, 5 minutes."

"Oh right, let me just tell the others I'll be back to help close up."

"Thanks."

* * *

Noel covered Charles's head as Kimberly did the same with Adela's head with their jackets as they exited the private jet when arriving to England. Zeke walked closer next to his mother, shielding his eyes from all the flashes from cameras. The Paparazzi filled the airport as soon as they arrived. Kimberly couldn't believe how popular she was with UK thanks to her album of a scorned woman losing one love and now gaining it back with her new relationship with one of the most elite and eligible bachelors in the UK. The Mansion was the setting for Kimberly and Noel's wedding. It had a flashback in time to the romance and charm of the Victorian era. It had a magnificent Crystal Ballroom, beautifully adorned with its towering Swarovski Crystal Chandeliers.

Kimberly stood staring out at the garden. The wedding rehearsal went off without a problem, other than one brief moment when Tommy tried to crash it, but Aisha and Tim held him back from ruining things. After dinner, Kimberly was away from the crowd, just wanting to reflect over things in private. Since she arrived to England, she hadn't had a moment to herself, always being pulling here and there thanks to Noel's parents and the wedding planner. Kimberly had last minute fitting, plus she had to decide on hair and make-up having done none of that until she arrived.

"Hey, you okay?" Kimberly turned to find Noel standing there. She smiled.

"Yeah, just, it's a bit hot."

"You sure?"

"I'm okay Noel."

"Okay." Noel wrapped his arms around her waist. "Cold feet?"

"Of course not. I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Good."

"But…"

"But what?"

"Maybe, I hate to ask, but could I leave?"

"Why?"

"Just to get some rest."

"Oh, of course. You shouldn't have to ask if you are feeling a bit tired, don't you dare mind leaving the party. The wedding is the most important thing." Kimberly smiled and kissed Noel on the cheek. "Do you want me to take you upstairs?"

"No, I can manage, thanks."

"Well, I don't think you should." Noel bent down and hooked Kimberly by behind her knees and back and lifted Kimberly into his arms. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It would be my pleasure to escort my future wife to bed for the last time alone." Kimberly laid her head against his shoulder and enjoyed the short trip inside and up to her bedroom.

* * *

Kimberly stood, leaning over the railing to her balcony, unable to sleep after being tucked into bed by Noel. It was the closer she got to the wedding, the more sleep she has lost. She had nothing truly to worry about, her vows were done, and everything was already thanks to Juliet, the wedding planner. Why couldn't she sleep? Her wedding is tomorrow to Noel, she needed to be sleeping. Kimberly sighed staring out at the stars. So many stars. Kimberly slipped on her black sheer long robber over her white satin nightie. Kimberly slipped into some white plush flip flops. Kimberly knew a walk around the gardens might clear her mind and whatever reason why she was restless tonight or all nights.

Kimberly stepped into the gardens, after touching the large walls. Tommy sneaked up into Kimberly's room, wanting to talk to her, talk some sense into her before tomorrow. He knew tonight would be the last time he would get this chance. Tommy found her room bare. Tommy saw the balcony doors open and went to see if she was outside. Tommy could see a figure in the distance deep in the gardens. Tommy knew there could be only person that foolish to be alone in a complex garden scheme.

Kimberly had been walking around and around for hours in the garden.

"Hello! Hello! Can anyone hear me!" She had walked to clear her mind about her wedding in the morning, but now she was lost in a seemingly endless garden. "Hello! Hello! Anyone please! I'm lost!" Kimberly was so mad at leaving her cell phone on her dresser. She would be lost in the garden forever at this rate. All of a sudden, Kimberly heard someone. "Hello! Aisha! Please if anyone can hear me…" Kimberly rushed to the rustling noise.

"Stay where you are and keep talking," a voice called out.

"Okay! What do I say?"

"Anything!"

"Uh, okay…" Kimberly went on and on about the wedding, what she was allowed to do and not do.

"So, you wanted yellows and pink roses, but no so much peach?" Kimberly spun around. She knew that voice. Kimberly saw Tommy walking toward her.

"Tommy?"

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you."

"I feel like I have been walking around this garden for hours! But how did you know I was here?"

"I have been here for only 10 minutes searching for you. When Aisha refused to let me see you earlier, I had to sneak into your room tonight, and found your bedroom bare."

"Well, do you know how to get out of here?" Tommy shook his head, not wanting to waste any more time on this useless conversations.

"First, can we talk about something, anything else?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, I really am tired and…."

"Please."

"NO! I know why you are here."

"Do you?"

"Tommy, if you came here to tell me to call off my marriage, it's not going to work!"

"Did I ask that?"

"No! I just… I'm sorry, what are you here for?" Tommy sighed.

"I am actually here on other business."

"Other business?"

"More important than a wedding." Kimberly was confused.

"I don't know what can more important than my wedding right now, but…."

"Promise you won't get upset?"

"Why? What are you holding behind your back?" From behind Tommy's back he pulled out a black small bag. He held it up to Kimberly. Kimberly looked at the black bag. She shook her head.

"What is this? You could have brought your present to the wedding tomorrow."

"This is not that type of present. Take it." Kimberly did. She pulls out another black square velvet box too big to be just for a ring or any other type of jewelry.

"Tommy…." Kimberly opens the top and found 3 gems, one red, one yellow and one blue. Kimberly looked into Tommy's eyes. She looked down at the gems and back at Tommy. And then it all clicked in her head. "No!"

* * *

Kimberly always knew that those Ranger days and the business would never leave their lives. Kimberly and Tommy ended up getting into a heavy fight with very harsh words yelled against each other over those very gems; Kimberly couldn't believe Tommy would bring this business back into their lives. Kimberly had left the Ranger world and Tommy had his brief stint when all the Red Rangers grouped together, but this is different. These gems mean for more than one Ranger mission. All Tommy wanted her to do was to keep the gems safe. Tommy didn't expect anything else, didn't want anything else. He had found the gems and she was the one person he trusts to watch over them. Kimberly's scream of words was cruel, crueler than anything she could have said to Tommy. She knew it, but she had to make a point. This was too dangerous for one to carrying it's secret and Tommy knew that.

"You cannot be bringing this back into my life."

"I need you to keep these safe while I…"

"No, no Tommy! You take these stones and…" Kimberly shoved the box into Tommy's chest, but he pushed them back at her. Kimberly was not willing to have her children, her new life, put in the middle of any Ranger business.

"Kimberly, I have to…"

"You are endangering our sons and Adela, Noel, his family, everyone we know with this! And my family will not put in harm's way because of this!"

"You think I don't realize that! I wish these gems never came under my protection! But I can't change it now!"

"Yes you can!"

"How Kim?"

"You can dump them! Throw them away!"

"And what happens when they come into evil hands!"

"What evil?! There's hasn't been evil around on Earth for over 2 years now!"

"But there is always evil!"

"I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? This is sorry," Kimberly shoved Tommy away. "That's something a person can apologize for, not this! This is crazy!" Kimberly shoved Tommy again. Tommy had enough of arguing with Kimberly and hushed her with a kiss. Kimberly gasped and pulled back. She shook her head and wanted to forget that kiss though his kiss still lingered on her lips. Tommy and Kimberly stared at each other. Kim's mouth was still lightly open from Tommy's kiss.

Tommy roughly pulled the silky robe from her arms. It pooled at her feet. His hands roamed up her sides back to her face, as their kisses went to another level. The way his hands moved up her arms, there were goosebumps, but not from the cold. Kimberly just felt so overwhelmed with the ache to have him again. Moans and the sound of lips locked together, tongues battling fiercely filled the garden. Kimberly was hungry for more of him_. _Tommy refused to release her lips, as his hands moved down, under her white nightgown to Kim's hips. Kimberly gasped, then moaned into Tommy's mouth, as he gripped her butt with his hands. Tommy was giving her butterflies. Butterflies in her fucking stomach just from kisses. Tommy smiled and loved the feeling of her lacey butt cheeks in his hands. He went to raise her dress up from the bottom, but then he stopped. Tommy's hand moved from her ass, getting a slight whimper from Kimberly, as his hands moved up her back. Tommy smiled.

"You have to say it, you have to want me…" Tommy whispered. "Tell me Beautiful…"

"I…I…Tommy…" Tommy pulled her straps down enough as he kissed her again, softly on the lips before moving down her chest. His mouth circled her nipple with lust, as he sucked, as if a newborn baby taking its mother's milk. His tongue swirled around her rosy nipple that stood out. Tommy looked up at Kimberly after pulling the straps to her nightgown back up, her fingers buried deep into his hair. They kissed again, before Kimberly moved him back to where she ached the most. Tommy smiled and moved to her other breast, kissing around the nipple, but it was covered in silk, tasting just as sweet. Tommy pulled the strap down enough on that side, as he gave that nipple the same homage. His mouth sucked and nibbled around her breast. Kimberly could only moan to wanting more. Tommy moved down to her stomach. Kimberly smiled and slightly pushed his head up. She was ticklish there and he knew it. Tommy caressed and licked around her navel.

"Tommy!"

"Tell me you want this Beautiful." Tommy came up, taking her face into his hands kissing her again. "Tell me." Kimberly felt his hardness pressed against her stomach. Tommy kissed the spot right behind her ear. She moaned, her mind fighting her desires. Tommy's body pressed against her. This was wrong, so wrong. She was to be married in hours from now yet her body burned for this. Being around Tommy, their chemistry always was seducing to the other. And he said she was his drug, his voice alone and the way he touches her, there is no drug alive that can compare to that wonderful sensation. Kimberly fought her mind, and followed her impulses. Kimberly's hand quickly went to Tommy's belt. In a fiery Tommy's belt and pants were undone. Tommy with ease lifted Kimberly up from her feet and her legs wrapped around his waist. Kimberly felt Tommy press his finger against her opening. He was testing her willingness. Just as Tommy slid one finger inside her opening and she froze with a gasp. Just as Tommy slid another, Kimberly cried out. Sweetness of her release came that quick with just his finger, she couldn't imagine the feeling with him buried deep, balls deep inside. The realization flooded her mind.

"No." Kimberly was shaking.

"What?"

"No!" Kimberly pushed away from Tommy as he was lining up to slid deep into her. "NO!" Tommy felt the coolness of the air as Kimberly just about flew from his body. She picked up the black case and her robe as she rushed away.

"Kimberly?"

"Stay away from me!" Kimberly dressed herself as she raced away. "I'll do what you ask, I'll keep the gems with me! I'll keep them safe! Now go away!" Tommy was not far behind trying to fix his pants.

"Kimberly wait!"

"Don't come closer to me Tommy! I mean it, stay away!"

"Kimberly, come on!"

"I can't trust myself around you."

"Doesn't that show you something?"

"Stop it!"

"You can't marry a guy that doesn't make you feel, make your body feel as good as I just did."

"Stop it!" Kimberly screamed. "It's over!"

* * *

**_Song lyrics used: Aaliyah- The One I Gave My Heart To_**

_AN: Thanks everyone! _**Next Chapter: The Bloody Lip, **_what will happen when a wedding is interrupted by a fight? Will Tommy's confession be enough? Tune in to find out! :P_


	25. The Bloody Lip

**Chapter 25: The Bloody Lip**

**Enjoy!**

The morning skies were darkened. There was a storm brewing. Kimberly could feel it in the wind, smell it in the air. It was going to rain. How perfect. By the time Kimberly got into bed it was almost 4:17 am. She made herself go to sleep, knowing she couldn't get much. Kimberly played asleep when Aisha came to check on her before going to shower. Aisha just patted Kim's back and let the bride sleep.

Kimberly was sitting on her couch in her bedroom. It was over 6 hours until the wedding. Kimberly's wedding wasn't until 2pm. It was only 7:30. Kimberly had listened to the weather channel and the weatherman said early morning showers, but a wonderful sunny afternoon. Kimberly stared out the window. There looked to be no end in sight.

"Mommy…" Zeke knocked on the door. Zeke peaked inside his mother's bedroom and found her sitting there. "Mom…Mom?" Zeke came into the room. "Mommy?" Kimberly turned her attention to Zeke. She smiled. "Mommy are you okay?" Kimberly nodded. She patted the couch and Zeke took a seat next to her. Kimberly put her arm around Zeke.

"For so long it used to be just us."

"Yeah, I remember those days. We had fun."

"We did baby."

"Am I to call Noel, Daddy?" Kimberly looked down at Zeke.

"Only if you want to. You can call him Robert or Noel, or Dad. He won't care, he'll love you."

"If you're getting married to Noel, does that mean Daddy is getting married to another woman and I call her Mom too?"

"I don't know baby. You have to talk to your father about that one." Noel had come to make sure Kimberly was awake on time. He didn't want any delays. Aisha was doing her maid of honor duties, but informed Noel, Kimberly was still in bed when she last checked at 7 and it was better to make sure the bride got enough sleep before the wedding.

"We left Daddy because he broke his promises and you said Daddy would never break a promise."

"That was a reason, yes…."

"But what if Daddy promised never to do that again?" Zeke asked. "What if he swore it would never happen again, would you go back to him?"

"It's not that simple Zeke."

"Dad loves you Mommy, he always says that. He wants us to be a family again. Why can't we just go back to that?"

"Sweetie, your father and I will always be a family. A part of me, will always belong to your father because he gave me you and Chuck and… I will always love him for that, but that's it. I have to move on. I love Noel…"

"But you don't love him like you love Dad."

"No. I could never love anyone like I love your father and like I love you and Chuck and everyone…I just I love Noel a special way, the way a man and woman love each other."

"But what about Dad?"

"Your father will be fine, Zeke. He's a strong man. Now, I have to start getting ready. And so do you. Now go." Kimberly cupped Zeke's face and kissed his head. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Mommy."

"Now go." Zeke smiled. Kimberly walked toward the bathroom. Zeke went to the door and found Noel standing there. Noel and Zeke exchanged a long stare.

* * *

Aisha came into Kimberly's bedroom. It was pouring down raining outside. Aisha was bringing in the bags of dresses. She was wearing the 'Maid of Honor' tee and shorts, as she had over that her big fluffy yellow robe as Kimberly came from the balcony in her pink fluffy robe. She had looked out into the distance of the pouring rain to see the chapel lit up.

"Stupid rain," Kimberly muttered.

"Oh, just a little wedding tradition."

"It didn't rain the last time."

"Are we having those wedding jitters again?" Aisha asked.

"No, I'm completely relaxed."

"Of course." Kimberly sighed.

"Tommy stopped by last night," Kimberly confessed.

"What? The nerve of that man! I told him to stay away! He said what he needed to say back in the States. He has no right to try and…"

"He didn't come for that."

"Oh really?" Kimberly went into her bag where she hid the black box.

"He came to make sure I keep these safe." Kimberly opened and showed Aisha the gems.

"Oh. Oh!"

"Exactly."

"And you are?" Aisha asked.

"What other choice do I have? He asked me to."

"And what about Dr. Mercer or Jason anyone…but…you."

"I don't know. Maybe I owe him, the world owes him. Besides, it was the only thing to make him go away."

"And that's all that happened?" Kimberly looked at Aisha, though she got a flash of the kisses, the moans she gave as Tommy was pressed against her, fingers buried deep inside. "Kim… Kimberly?"

"Huh?" Kimberly shook her head. "What did you say?"

"Is that all what happened?"

"Of course." Kimberly's mother came into the room helping her mother right next to her. Kimberly quickly hid the gem back into her bag.

"Oh, there is my baby girl!"

"Oh! Nana!" Kimberly hugged her grandmother tightly. "Hi Mom." Kimberly and her mother exchanged kisses.

"Have you showered?" Kimberly shook her head no. "Well, it's still early. Everyone is up though, so that's good. I just woke up Kelly, she's going to bath Adela for us. Zeke promised to take care of Chuck with Robert."

"Wow Mama, I just love that dress on you," Aisha said.

"I wonder why." Mrs. Dumas smiled. She was a wearing a gold off-the-shoulder mock 2 piece embellished top and blush(pink) Charmeuse skirt with champagne golden peep toe shoes. "Those Campbell-Hart designers sure know that looks good." Kimberly smiled.

"Okay." Kimberly hugged her grandmother again and helped her over to the couch.

"So you like your dress too Nana?"

"Of course dear, this is beautiful." Kimberly had to make her grandmother swear not to wear black so Aisha designed this great pewter(silver) metallic chiffon bolero dress with matching 3-quarter sleeve jacket and silver ballet flats. "Well, enough about your mother and I, how are you doing this morning babygirl?"

"Stupid rain."

"It's good luck," Mrs. O'Brien said. "Come, sit on your grandmother's lap. Let's talk." Kimberly smiled. She loved to sit on her grandmother's lap. They hugged. "Now, how are you really?"

"Kind of sleepy."

"Didn't get any sleep last night? Too nervous?"

"I don't think so. I just… I laid awake for the longest, and then I got lost in the garden."

"Why would you go out that late?" Kim's mother asked.

"Just for some fresh air."

"You could have been lost for hours."

"Not that long."

"So did the fresh air help?" Kimberly flashed back to Tommy's kisses. The way he held her face with such passion. No other man could touch her and make her body feel this good.

"No, it didn't help."

"I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay Grandma. I'm getting married!" Kimberly did a silly arm wave to psych herself up. "Woohoo…"

"Don't be too exciting," Aisha said. Kimberly glared at Aisha.

"I am excited. I'm marrying a great man today. I couldn't be happier." Kimberly kissed her grandmother's cheek. "I better go shower and wash my hair."

"Okay."

"Aisha, make sure the boys are up, knowing Zeke, he pretended to be up for Noel and went back to sleep."

"Will do Bride." Kimberly smiled and disappeared into the bathroom. Aisha walked out the room to check on the children.

"She doesn't seem too happy."

"Oh Mother, she is getting married, of course she is happy."

"Daughter, did you see her face?"

"Yes and she seemed okay."

"She looked lost, undecided. I think she need more time."

"More time for what?"

"She is not over that Tommy boy."

"He broke her heart, she has wasted enough time waiting on that boy. Robert is a great guy for Kim. He loves her and those kids so much. And Kim loves him as well."

"You never get over your first love."

"I did." Mrs. O'Brien shook her head.

* * *

The Thompson mansion had it's own church chapel built on the estate. It was a beautiful little cottage that Noel had Juliet the wedding planner turn into the perfect wedding ceremony spot. Kimberly and the bridal party were attacked by paparazzi on their way to the Chapel. It was great that it had stopped raining and with the gardeners working overtime to dry the area, it was almost as if it hadn't rained at all. Kimberly's mother quickly was covering her daughter with her jacket and umbrella. Though the photographers were behind a man-made gate, their lights from the cameras were blinding as Kimberly stepped from the limo with help.

"This is ridiculous!" Kimberly cried out, rushing around to the bridal tent right outside the chapel.

"Oh, what did you expect, superstar," Kelly said carrying Adela with a blanket over her head as well. Kimberly shook her head. "You are marrying one of England's hottest bachelors and you are a star from the States. It's like Beckham and Posh all over again."

"I don't think it's that close," Kimberly said.

"Let's start getting ready ladies, it's almost noon." Kimberly looked at her mother and nodded. The hairdresser worked on the bridesmaids first. Aisha, Tracy, Kelly, Serena and Denise were Kim's ladies with Aisha leading the 4 of them. Kelley was Kim's uncle's only daughter, now 21 years old. Tracy was still working with Mr. Hansen after all these years, but now owning apart of the Gallery thanks to her contribution of years. And Serena and Denise were Noel's older sisters and they requested to be in the wedding. And since Noel couldn't choose just 2 groomsmen, he had 5 guys to stand with him, one being Zeke because Kimberly requested if his sisters had to be apart of her bridal party, Zeke would be apart of Noel. Kimberly had Adela as the flower girl and Chuck would carry the rings as well. There was a photographer following Kimberly and Noel from their bedroom up until the wedding march. Kimberly was watching as the photographer snapped away as the ladies were getting ready for the wedding.

* * *

Kimberly had all her bridesmaids in a pink strapless bodice with center draped hip sash, and beaded buttons meet the split front overlay on the A-line skirt. There was a matching Shawl. All the girls had to wear ivory silk peep-toe shoes with rhinestone ornament. Kelly was the only one complaining, not liking the heels, but hushed when Aisha looked at her. Kimberly loved her crepe and satin high heel slingback shoes. She sat in front of her mirror just in her satin white corset with her robe hanging loosely over her shoulders. The ladies were just finishing each other's make-up. Kimberly was fixing a few curls in her hair. They had already dressed Adela first. She looked ever so adorable in her ivory shoulder straps support the sleeveless bodice dress with a delicate beading pattern accenting the set in waistband and back bow. The full skirt has pearl beading sprinkled onto the ruched pick-ups. It was the perfect combo, adorable and sweet for a 3 year old. Kimberly was fixing Adela's headband to push some curls from her face.

"Auntie Kim, where's Tommy?"

"He's not going to be here sweetie, now let's put some lipgloss on your lips. Pucker up!" Adela did. Kimberly put a little blush on her cheeks to make them pinker. Kimberly had a felling Adela was going to be a beauty queen one of these days. Kim and her father already treat her as a little princess. "Now, here is your basket." Adela took the ivory flower basket. Kimberly pulled out the box of pink rose petals. "Now, do not put the petals in until it's time." Kimberly pulled out a coloring book and crayons. "Don't get dirty."

"Yes Auntie." Kimberly kissed Adela's cheek and shooed her over to a small table and chair away from the women getting dressed. Kimberly went to doing her eyes after finishing Adela.

"Hey lady, I'm coming at you next," Aisha said with her make-up kit. Though Kim didn't need help, Aisha always wanted to make sure. Kimberly smiled. As Aisha worked on Kim's make up and hair, Kim's mother pulled out a bag hidden from Kimberly. These were the last gifts given to the bride.

"Okay, these would have been given out last night, but someone was too tired." Kimberly smiled as Aisha applied a thin layer of eyeliner. "And since Aisha is working, I will do the honors."

"Take it away Mama Dumas," Kimberly and Aisha said at the same time. Kim's mother smiled. Aisha pulled Kim's hair back into a bun with a crystal pear floral comb, which would help with her ivory Cathedral corded edge 2-tier veil.

"Now, here is your something borrowed." Kimberly looked to find a pearl bracelet. "It's tradition for the bride to wear pearls for luck, and these were my great-grandmother's pearls. Wear them well."

"I will Mommy, thank you." Kelly helped her aunt put the bracelet on Kim's wrist. Serena and Denise went over to get the next gift. They walked over the wedding dress bag. Denise opened the bag to reveal Kim's wedding dress.

"And here is your something old. My mother wore this at her wedding. All the women that become Thompsons have wore this dress. I was sad when Mom gave this dress to Rob, but I understood and I welcome you, Kimberly, to wear this dress and become apart of the family." Kimberly didn't even get a chance to see the dress since it was her surprise. She got fitted with a blindfold. Kimberly gasped. It was so beautiful.

"We had to modernize it up for ya, of course," Serena said.

"Of course," Kimberly said.

"I mean, who wants to wear the same dress a woman wore back in the 1900s." Kimberly laughed with Serena and Denise.

"It's beautiful."

"And it will look much better on you," Denise said. Kimberly sniffed.

"Hey now, I just finished those eyes. Cry at the reception." Kimberly laughed.

"I promise." Kimberly took deep breaths. Serena handed Kelly a box from the bag.

"And here is your something new." Kelly opened a small gray box knowing these would knock Kim's socks off. Kimberly gasped. There in that gray box had to be the biggest set of chandelier crystal pear shaped drop earrings in the world.

"And every Thompson woman gets a specialty made pair of crystal diamond earrings for her wedding. Mine were bigger." Kimberly looked up at Denise and smiled.

"Oh my gosh! These are… wow…"

"And last, but not least, here is your something blue." Kim's mother pulled out a lacy garter. Kimberly laughed and took it. "There, all done with the gifts."

"Thank you, all of you." They all hugged.

"Well, let's get you into that dress."

* * *

Aisha turned the music on low that had been going on during the whole time, as Kimberly was finally fully dressed. Kimberly stood in her light ivory strapless neckline is edged with crystal beading on the ruched, A-line gown. Beading decorates the set in midriff and crystals are tucked into the skirt pick-ups and onto the modified, chapel length train. She turned to see everyone's face for the first time.

"Well, how do I look?" Kimberly asked. Kim's mother was lost for worlds.

"Stunning…"

"Gorgeous…"

"Beautiful…"

"Wicked." Everyone turned to Kelly. "What?" Kimberly shook her head. Kimberly's mother went to fluff out the bottom before stepping back to take photos in her own camera.

"Mom…"

"What? I don't care how much this Juliet paid for photographers and cameramen, I want my own pictures." Kimberly smiled. "Besides, you look incredible. I can't believe I used to change your diapers."

"Mom!" Everyone laughed.

* * *

Once everyone was perfect, they went outside under the sun to take photos after taking a whole roll of film inside the tent together. Kimberly took many solo pictures outside the chapel, since the guys were already inside. It was getting close to the start of the wedding. Kimberly stood with her bridesmaids before her mother and grandmother for the last of the pictures. Tim would come to walk his mother down the aisle. It was getting closer to 2pm by the time the photographer finished snapping another roll of film.

"Okay ladies, the Minister said the place is packed." Kim's father came into the ladies.

"5 minutes later."

"Hi Daddy!"

"Oh baby, you look soo…wonderful." Kimberly smiled and hugged her father.

"Daddy, you're going to make me cry."

"Sorry baby." Kimberly waited in the tent as Tim brought over Zeke and Chuck.

"Oh look at my babies." Kimberly gave them kisses.

"Mommy, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Zeke." Kimberly exchanges kisses with everyone before they lined up. Aisha was the last one to see Kimberly's face before she pulled the veil over her face. Adela would be the last one to walk solo down the aisle after Chuck. Tim gave his daughter several kisses before he walked his grandmother down the aisle followed by Kim's mother and stepfather. They took the final seats up front on the bride's side of the chapel with one seat left. Noel's groomsmen and the bridesmaids took their walks with Aisha and Edward, Noel's best friend since middle school, were last up. It was funny when Zeke walked with Kelly. Kimberly clinched her bridal bouquet to her chest, it was made up of white roses, pink orchids, purple dendrobium and pink pearls.

"You ready baby?"

"Hold me tight, Daddy," Kimberly said squeezing his arm as she held on.

"I won't let you go. Just remember to smile and breath."

"Breathing is good." Kimberly laughed. "Do I look alright Daddy?"

"Beautiful." He kissed her forehead through her veil. Kimberly took another deep breath. "Stop fidgeting baby girl. You're going to get yourself worked up."

"Yeah." Kimberly let out a laugh. "Okay." They slowly made the trip from the tent to the doors of the chapel.

* * *

Before the start of the wedding, Tommy was sitting down the block from the Thompson estate. He had tried to get in for the wedding, but was showed the exit since he wasn't on the list. He couldn't believe Kimberly would keep him out. No, he knew Kimberly wouldn't have done that, it had to be Noel. Noel would be the only one to shut him out Kim's life. Tommy watched as most the guests walked by to the estate. He knew he just had to get inside. He had to stop this wedding. Tommy went to turn off the rental car when a song stopped him.

_Sometimes a man has to choose_

_And do something he doesn't wanna do_

_Do I live my life with you as my wife_

_Or do I go on and pursue my lifetime dream_

_I gotta do this for me_

_Cuz if I don't I'll probably regret it_

_But if I do I'll probably regret it_

_How do I cope_

_[Chorus:]_

_How do you cope when_

_The one you love is with somebody else_

_And there's nothing you could do about it_

_How do I deal with _

_The fact that you had a chance_

_But you chose to turn away for your love_

_I gotta take it though it's heartbreakin'_

_It's something that I had to do_

_But nobody said that it would hurt so bad_

_So how do I live...how do I deal without you_

_It's killing me to know _

_That your heart's with me_

_But you're with him cause I chose_

_To be in this industry_

_Money, shows, and hoes come along with luxury and pain_

_Is all you see when you think about it_

_But this is the life that I was given_

_So I have to live it to the fullest_

_But how do I deal in the meantime without you_

_[Chorus]_

_How do you deal when you can't be with_

_the one you love but the one you love is_

_with somebody else_

_What do you do when you know she don't love him_

_but she love me but she cant stand lovin' you faraway_

_you just deal with it, deal with it _

_(I don't wanna have to live with it)_

_you just deal with it, deal with it _

_(no,no,no)_

_you just deal with it, deal with it_

_(I don't want nobody else a lovin' you)_

_you just deal with it, deal with it_

_(I don't nobody else a lovin' me)_

Tommy quickly turned off the radio and the car before the song could finish. He wasn't losing Kimberly. Not today, not any day! Tommy didn't care that he was strictly told to stay away. He was getting into this wedding. Tommy sees a group of photographers from the news waiting. He is able to steal a photographer's invitation and some equipment to pretend to be him get into the estate. It was almost a close call when the guard called Tommy back, but it was only because he dropped some film. Tommy thanked the guard and rushed toward the chapel.

* * *

Everyone quickly stood up once the wedding march music started. Noel had the best orchestra playing classical song by Handel for the family to walks in first, for the groomsmen and bridesmaids, the song by Enya 'Only Time'. But for the wedding march, Kimberly just wanted a simple solo guitar and piano of the classical song, Ave Maria to start before it turned into the wedding march. Noel stood there smiling as music begins. Everyone turned as the doors opened and Kimberly and her father came walking through the door. Noel's breath left him at the sight of Kimberly. Kimberly stared ahead, focusing all her attention on Noel. He was smiling. Kimberly took the small walk, holding her father's arm tightly to a new beginning.

The song stopped as father and daughter came to the altar. Aisha quickly went behind Kimberly and fixed her veil and the back of her train behind her. Kimberly smiled. Father Mark raised his hands for all to sit down.

"Welcome… welcome, welcome, family, friends and other guests… We are gathered here today to bring together this lovely, beautiful couple in holy matrimony...." Father Mark smiled. "We begin with the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." Everyone followed Father Mark. "You may be seated." Everyone standing took a seat. All of a sudden, the choir started singing to the piano of the great Christian song, "Breathe".

_This is the air I breathe_

_This is the air I breathe_

_Your holy presence living in me_

_You are our daily bread_

_You are our daily bread_

_Your very word spoken to me_

_And I, I'm desperate for you_

_And I, I'm, I'm lost without you_

_And I I'm desperate for you_

_And I I'm, I'm lost without you_

_This is the air I breathe_

_This is the air I breathe_

_Your holy presence living in me_

_This is my daily bread_

_this is my daily bread_

_your very word spoken to me_

_And I'm, I'm desperate for you_

_And I'm, I'm lost without you_

"God is love, and those who live in love, live in God, and God lives in them. We as a community of friends are gathered here in God's presence to celebrate and witness the marriage of Robert Noel Thompson and Kimberly Ann Hart, and ask God's blessing on them. They would ask for your support and encouragement today as you witness this wedding service, and in the future as you witness their continued marriage. Let us pray." Everyone's head bowed down as Father Mark opened his bible. After the short prayer, Kimberly opened her eyes and looked over at Noel. His eyes had never left her. They shared a smile. "Noel and Kimberly, in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith. This faith can grow and develop and last, but only if you both decide to make it so. A lasting and growing love is not guaranteed by any ritual. If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring here today. Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Faults will surface where now you find comfort, and admiration can be shattered by the routine of daily life. Dedication, love, and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives." Father Mark opened his hands turned to Kimberly and her father. "Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do, her father." Kimberly smiled. Mr. Hart held and kissed both of Kim's cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." Mr. Hart kissed her forehead, not wanting to let go. He missed the first wedding. "Daddy…"

"Sorry baby." Mr. Hart let go and went to take his seat next to Kim's mother. Mrs. Dumas took her ex-husband's hand. She handed over a handkerchief and patted his arm before turning back to the wedding before her.

"I require and charge you both that if either of you know any impediment why you may not be lawfully joined together in matrimony, you confess it now. Be assured that if any persons are joined together otherwise than as God's word allows, their marriage is not lawful. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

* * *

Tommy came walking down the aisle at that very moment. Jason motioned for Tommy to do something and not just stand there, but Tommy just stood there. Katherine tried to hush and stop Jason from distracting her from the wedding, but when he nudged her hard to get her attention, Katherine gasped. Katherine looked back to see Tommy standing there.

"Oh no," Katherine groaned. Adam and Tanya were hit by Rocky to look back as well, followed by Zack, Billy and the others. All eyes turned from the groom and bride, as Tommy stood alone in the aisle. A shiver went down Kim's back. Something bad was about to happen. Noel felt her tense. Tommy cleared his throat.

"Kim…" Kimberly closed her eyes and slowly turned her head. She gasped when she saw Tommy standing there. Noel and Kimberly turned at the same.

"Uh sir, do you have something to say?" Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other. She shook her head.

"Kimberly…"

"Tommy no…"

"I love you." Everyone gasped. Tommy stood there smiling. Kimberly's face wasn't angry, he knew if he were wrong, she would be angry, not sad to see him. "And I know you love me too. Don't do this…Don't give up on us."

"Shut him up!" Noel yelled.

"Take my hand Beautiful, take it and we can be together again. Together as we are meant to be!"

"Get him out of here!" Noel yelled.

"Dad!" Zeke yelled as some groomsmen ran down to stop Tommy. Tommy fought against them, knocking them away. Jason, Adam, Rocky, Billy and Zack went to help, but Katherine and Tanya stopped them. The crowd somewhat moved away from the huge fighting.

"Hey! He can handle himself!" Katherine shouted. Tommy took down another groomsman.

"Both of you sit down!" Tanya yelled, grabbing Rocky and Adam.

"Tommy please stop it! It's madness!" Kimberly cried out.

"I can't do that Kimberly! I love you too much to let you do this! I know you love me too!" Tommy smiled as he stepped aside from Noel's best man punch, knocking him backward.

"This is enough!" Noel ran down.

"Noel!" Kimberly cried out to stop him. Noel attacked Tommy from behind. Tommy and Noel fought.

"Hey it's not my fault she doesn't want to marry you! It's written all over face!" Noel punched Tommy.

"You don't know anything!" Noel went to hit Tommy again, but Tommy side stepped him.

"Stop it!" Kimberly screamed.

* * *

Tommy was put in the tent to get cleaned up as Noel had to do the same with his bloody nose and busted lip. Kimberly came into the tent holding up her wedding dress as she stormed in. Zeke was attempting to help Tommy clean his nose.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Trying to win back your mother son."

"I don't think it worked," Jason said. It took Jason, Billy and Adam to hold and take Tommy away from the chapel and around back. Noel's friends had to do the same. Aisha ran into the tent as Kimberly was trying to check on Noel and his condition first. Aisha was yelling at Tommy, though Rocky was trying to calm her down and hold her back when Kimberly arrived.

"How dare you! You stupid, stupid man!" Kimberly had her hands at her waist.

"Get out!" She yelled to everyone. Jason patted Tommy's back. Zeke tried to stay, but Aisha pulled him out.

"But I want to stay!"

"Little man, you do not want to see this," Jason said. Kimberly waited until everyone had left the tent. She pinched the bridge of her nose and bit her bottom lip to suppress some angry, though it wasn't helping at all. Tommy went to stand up, but Kimberly held her hand out for him to stop.

"How dare you ruin my wedding!"

"Kimberly…"

"Don't! How dare you ruin my wedding!"

"Beautiful…."

"Shut the fuck up!" Kimberly yelled. "Are you crazy?" Tommy opened his mouth. "Shut up! You do not talk! This is my wedding day! My wedding! And you… you just ruined everything!"

"I had to! You two have been together 9 months! 9 months Kim! That is not long enough to make this mistake!"

"Shut up!" Kimberly covered her face with her hands. She screamed. "You gave my groom a fucking bloody lip, Tommy. A bloody lip!"

"You shouldn't be marrying him anyway! You love me!"

"No! No, no, no! It's over Tommy! You have no say in my life! We are divorced! It's been over a year Tommy!"

"I don't care if it's been 5, 10, 15, 50 years from now! No guy is good for you! No one but..." Tommy had Kimberly by her arms.

"But you? Tommy, please, stop. You have given me my beautiful boys, something I will always be thankful for, but you and I, we had our chance, we even had a second chance, third, fourth chances. It just doesn't work! We don't work!" Kimberly pulled her arms from Tommy's grasp.

"Of course we do! I love you!"

"This is not love Tommy! This is crazy!"

"You can't marry him Beautiful."

"Please don't call me Beautiful."

"I always call you..." Tommy pulled Kimberly to him, but she held her ground.

"Tommy enough! I am getting married and don't you dare try to stop me again." Noel came to make sure Tommy hadn't convinced Kimberly out of the wedding. He stood outside the tent.

"You are making a mistake!"

"No, saying it was okay for you to come that was a mistake. I should have… I should have had Jason take the boys back and just drop the boys to you after the wedding reception before we left for the honeymoon, but no… I didn't. I was foolish to believe you could handle this." Kimberly picked up her dress.

"Kimberly, don't do this! You love me! You kissed me last night! We almost made lov-!" Kimberly cut Tommy off. She flew back at him and covered his mouth with her hand. "Don't! Don't finish that sentence." Kimberly couldn't, wouldn't let him finish that sentence. "Last night was a mistake okay. I'm sorry I led you to believe…"

"You didn't lead me to believe what I already know what's in your heart. Those kisses, the way you moaned when I…" Kimberly covered his mouth again. "And it felt good. And I felt it just like you did last night. When we kissed, when we…"

"Stop it Tommy! Please, just stop it." Tommy pulled her hand away and kissed Kimberly. The way their lips met, it was heaven. Kimberly moaned as Tommy took her by the waist and pressed her tight against his body. Both couldn't fight how wonderful this felt, kissing. Tommy kissed down Kim's jaw into her neck.

"I know how you feel…" Kimberly sighed, as he kissed every inch of her neck and face. Kimberly went to wrap her arms around Tommy when a realization flooded her mind. She shoved Tommy away.

"You don't know anything!" Kimberly pointed her finger at Tommy. "I want you to leave. Leave right now." Tommy shook his head.

"Then say it!" Tommy yelled. "Say you don't love me!"

"Tommy…"

"Say it and I'll go Kim. Say it Kimberly! Say you don't love me and I'm done trying."

"Goodbye Tommy. Please don't ruin my wedding any more okay." She walked out. Tommy smiled. She couldn't say it. Kimberly saw Noel standing there.

"Noel…"

"Do you want this wedding to happen?" Kimberly looked at Noel confused. "Because if you love him, then you should…" Noel's voice cracked.

"No Noel. Of course I love you."

"You love me?"

"Yes, I love you." Kimberly went to Noel and hugged him. "I love you. And I want to marry you today."

"Okay." Noel put his arm around Kimberly and they walked back to the chapel together.

* * *

Father Mark allowed a few moments for everyone to get back into his or her places as the wedding continued.

"Before anything else happens, let's get straight to the vows." Kimberly and Noel were holding hands. Tommy stood in the background, as he watched the two exchange their vows of love and devotion. Kim's mother took back her cloth from Kim's father after the vows.

"Do you Robert Noel Thompson, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning form them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Kimberly Ann Hart to be your lawfully wedded wife in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Noel said with a smile.

"And do you Kimberly Ann Hart, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Robert Noel Thompson to be your lawfully wedded husband in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Kimberly whispered.

"The rings." Zeke helped Chuck move forward with the rings. Father Mark took both rings and handed one over to Noel and then to Kimberly. "Noel, repeat after me." Noel looked up at Father Mark and back to Kimberly.

"Kimberly, I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love today. And hence forth I declare myself to be your husband." Noel did and slid the ring on first. Kimberly smiled.

""Kimberly, repeat after me." Kimberly smiled and took a deep breath.

"Noel I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love today. And hence forth I declare myself to be your wife." Kimberly did the same, but a little shaky, so Noel had to finish sliding the ring up his finger.

"Now, I ask you two to lit this candle as a symbol of your unity." Kimberly and Noel each took a small candle and together lit the huge unity candle. "May this day shine eternally in your lives. May it add brilliance to every achievement and cast a divine light over any misfortune. May you care for each other in all sadness. May you give cheer to each other. May you give vitality to each other in all undertakings. May all that is virtuous, beautiful and honest, remain with you always." Kimberly and Noel turned from each other and back to Father Mark. ""Forasmuch as Noel and Kimberly have made this solemn covenant of marriage before God and all of us here, and have confirmed their commitment by the exchange of rings and lighting of this candle. I therefore declare them to be husband and wife, in the name of God and the Creator, Jesus Christ, I pronounce to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Noel Crane. You may kiss your bride, Noel." Noel pulled Kim's veil back and cupped her face, giving her the sweetest, most passionate kiss allowed. Everyone was clapping.

"I am pleased to wish to greet Mr. And Mrs. Robert Thompson as husband and wife." Everyone stood up clapping. Kimberly pulled away from her passionate kiss with Noel she saw Tommy standing way in the back. Tommy walked out the chapel.

* * *

The bride and groom stood by the shimmering fountain for photos by a professional photographer paid for. For many pictures were taken with them kissing, as they took that traditional horse and carriage ride around the estate as everyone headed over to the site of the wedding reception. The reception was to be private and very intimate, but Robert then opened the doors for outside photographers, knowing however much they tried to keep them out, they would find a way inside. Supplying the wedding reception was one of the most famous chef, Gordon Ramsay of England. He was friend to the family and cooked for all their special events. His menu expensive for most other wedding, but not for this union had 4 selections everyone could choose from. On the menu was Roasted Loire Valley foie gras with braised carrots and almond foam, Ravioli of lobster, langoustine and salmon with tomato chutney and vinaigrette, Cannon of Cornish lamb with confit shoulder, ratatouille and thyme and Roasted Barbary duck breast with creamed Savoy cabbage, chestnuts and Madeira sauce.

"Okay, I hear the bride and groom will be here any second!" Edward said over the microphone. Everyone stood up, as there was a knock at the door. Noel and Kimberly stood outside the door, as the doors opened, Noel surprised Kimberly and picked her up into his arms. Kimberly wrapped her arms around Noel's neck.

"You are too crazy?"

"What? I'm supposed to carry you in."

"This is not our threshold, Noel?"

"I am not missing a thing." Noel carried Kimberly in to loud cheers. They kissed at the archway before heading in. They were immediately given champagne to a quick toast from Kim's father before ushered off to the dance floor for the first dance so everyone can party before the dinner would be brought out.

The first song was "I Swear" by All-4-One. Noel and Kimberly remembered as if it was yesterday when they were in the coffee shop and on someone's laptop this song started playing.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Thompson?" Noel asked holding his hand out for her.

"You may." Kimberly took Noel's hand. Noel and Kimberly smiled as they were slow dancing across the floor. Everyone clapped as the song was ending, but Kimberly and Noel didn't stop holding each other tight as they continued to dance and kiss. The DJ knew the couple was not finished so moved on. The music moved next to "I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You". Noel and Kimberly kissed and slowed danced together oblivious to anything and anyone beyond them.

* * *

Noel and Kimberly walked around their family and friends, getting hugs and kisses that wasn't allowed after the wedding ceremony. Kimberly was at the table with all the former rangers to get hugs and kisses.

"Oh, Kim, you look gorgeous mate," Katherine said pulling away from their long hug.

"Thanks." Kimberly sighed.

"Why don't you sit down Kim," Tanya said. There was no seat, so she sat on Zack's lap since he opened his arms for her. Kimberly looked around the massive hall.

"He's not here," Adam said. Kimberly turned to Adam.

"And how do you know what I am thinking Frog prince?"

"Because I know the Crane."

"He drove off after the kiss."

"He should have left way before that."

"He just…"

"Please Jase, no right now. Not during my reception." Katherine took Jason's hand and shook her head after squeezing it tight.

"It's a happy reception, and it should stay that way."

"Exactly Katherine. Well, I better get back to mingle. Get up and dance and drink guys. Please have fun for me."

"We will," Jason said in that leader tone. "Congratulation again lil sis." Kimberly hugged Jason. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kimberly kissed his cheek.

"Kimberly dear!" Kimberly looked to see her mother-in-law waving at her. Kimberly smiled.

* * *

After Kimberly finished her second dance with her father, she moved and danced a bit with Zack. Noel was dancing with his sister at this time. Everyone had settled down enough to enjoy their lovely dinner with toasts being made all around the room as Kimberly and Noel opened the microphone to anyone and everyone who wished to speak at this time. Noel spent most of his time kissing on Kimberly during dinner. Champagne was being pouring constantly, since Noel made sure no one's glass was half empty.

Once everyone had his or her full of the delicious meal, the dance floor was opened again for partying. Kimberly and Noel were leading the group; they were inseparable as they danced with anyone and everyone. Edward was getting a drink when he noticed Tommy. Tommy was in the back, trying to stay out of sight from anyone and everyone. He just couldn't sit in his car any longer. Edward immediately went over to Noel. Noel was talking with his father and uncle.

"He's back."

"What?!" Noel looked through the crowd. He saw Tommy.

"I'll kill him."

"Son, she is yours now. You have no need to fight him."

"I don't care if she is my wife now, I'm going to kill him."

* * *

Tommy walked outside pass the curtains, knowing he had been seen. He already caused one bad interruption. Tommy had only wanted to stay long enough to get his boys and get the hell as far away from Kimberly and Noel's happy little wedding reception. Kimberly was talking with Aisha, Katherine and Tanya when Aisha pointed to Tommy walking outside. Kimberly gasped. She stopped smiling and turned back to the girls.

"I should go…"

"Kim…" Aisha shook her head. "You don't want anyone more problems. Noel looks like he wants to punch someone, hasn't Tommy done enough for today."

"Yeah, but I better just go see… maybe I can convince him to just leave."

"Good luck," Katherine said. Kimberly smiled.

Tommy was looking up at the bright sky. It was such a cloudy and rainy morning. Those clouds blocked the sun. Tommy had a feeling that was Kimberly's mood this morning. She had to be confused, and sad. He still couldn't believe all he did, he said and Kimberly still got married. How the fate was not smiling on him today. Tommy grabbed the railing.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Kimberly asked. Tommy didn't even turn around. "Tommy, did you hear me? What are you…"

"Doing back here? I heard you. And frankly I don't even know myself."

"Then go."

"My sons first."

"The reception has barely started and…"

"I don't give a damn about this reception!" Tommy said turning to face Kimberly. She somewhat took a hesitate step back. The angry was clear in his dark eyes. "I'm just here to wait and get my boys to go home."

_Sometimes I feel so alone_

_I call your heart_

_But there's no one at home_

_Taking a toll on my pride_

_I'm reaching out_

_But there's no one inside_

"Fine." Kimberly turned to go back inside. She stopped at the door. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Mission not accomplished."

"What was I do Tommy?" Kimberly turned around. She had tears in her eyes. "You were always gone! You were never there for me! For our family!"

"You always knew where I was."

"Weeks would go by without seeing you. Months even! How can a marriage survive that?"

"With love."

"Love? You should know better than that, love is not always the solution. Of course there is love between us. I don't have to look far, just into our boys' eyes and I know I love you and will always love you."

_You know_

_It doesn't feel right, when_

_I look in your eyes_

_I know love is blind, but_

_the heart doesn't lie_

Tommy looked up and back into the reception. No one was watching them. The song pulled at him.

"May I have this dance?" Kimberly looked at Tommy's hand. Her eyes went as wide as saucers. Tommy took her hand.

"No." Kimberly went to step back, but Tommy tugged on her hand to keep her facing him.

"Why?"

"Because…because…" Kimberly looked back through the curtains and saw Noel watching them.

"It's just a dance Beautiful."

"Tommy, get out of here before Noel…"

"Just one dance." Tommy held his other hands out for her.

Noel's sisters immediately went over to Noel and calm their baby brother down.

"Baby brother calm down, they are just talking."

"He is never to talk to her again! And he will never touch her…" Serena put her arms to calm her brother. Noel pulled away but was held back by his sisters. Kimberly saw Noel watching them. .

"Tommy, get out of here now."

"Why?"

"Because … I can't dance with you! Not at my wedding!"

"It's just a dance. Everyone gets to dance with the bride, why not me?"

"Because you are making a fool of yourself again!"

"From just a dance."

"You know it's never just a dance with you!"

_I'll ask one more time, maybe_

_this time you'll try_

_So tell me girl what's deep in your heart_

"You're being ridiculous!"

"I'm just asking for one last thing."

"Fine." Kimberly went up to Tommy. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Out here, so no one has to stare."

"Fine."

_[HOOK] Girl I care 'bout you_

_I'm there for you_

_So why don't you care for me_

_Like I care 'bout you (repeated)_

Kimberly and Tommy were one of a few couples dancing with only a few more inside on the actual dance floor. Noel kept his eyes on Kimberly and Tommy dancing though. Kimberly was reluctant to get close to Tommy, knowing all Noel's family and friends would be judging her. Kimberly adverted her eyes from Tommy's stare. She knew he could hypnotize her with those brown dark eyes. Kimberly sighed. They were dancing like children, with a lot of distance between them. There was tension, both could feel it.

"Why are you doing this Tommy?"

"Why do you think?"

"You should have just left. Why didn't you just leave?"

"And miss this, Mrs. Thompson. Now dance like you are enjoying yourself. It is your wedding." Kimberly shook her head. Tommy pulled Kimberly closer. She was pressed against his body. Kimberly looked up at Tommy.

"Tommy…"

"It's just a dance, Beautiful." Tommy bent Kimberly slightly back, bringing her up slowly. Tommy smiled as her moans didn't go unheard.

_I spend like all of my days, baby_

_Trying to cess out just how_

_things got this way_

_I thought that we were in love_

_But I swear right now I_

_don't know what you want_

_I make sure that I give you quality time_

_But lately I feel you're not home by design_

_But still I'm gonna try,_

_you're the love of my life_

_In hopes that you will open your heart_

_[ HOOK ]_

Kimberly and Tommy slow danced to the song. Noel couldn't help but notice the look as Kimberly and Tommy danced together. Tommy held Kimberly and she tried to resist but she fit so perfectly against him. She fit to him more than anyone, including her current husband. Noel had to see that. Kimberly was torturing Noel.

"We can't do this, just stop it."

"It's just a dance Beautiful," Tommy repeated.

"Don't call me that!" Kimberly cried out, frustrated angry tears came to the brim of falling out her eyes.

"You will always be my Beautiful." Tommy touched Kim's cheek, wiping away a fallen tear.

"Tommy, stop it! This is my wedding reception with all of Noel's family and friends watching us now, you are embarrassing me!"

"How, it's just a dance?"

"This is my wedding day and you are ruin everything!"

"A wedding that should have never happened. Kimberly, you can't seriously want to spend the rest of your life with him."

"Noel loves me!"

"I love you!"

"Tommy, it's over!"

"It's never over!" Tommy pulled her back. "Not until you tell me you don't love me." Tommy and Kimberly continued their slow torture of a dance.

_Sometimes I'm not sure_

_I'm all you've got_

_Sometimes I'm not sure if you love me or not_

_One thing I know_

_Girl I care for you_

_And the one thing that I want is_

_that you care for me too_

_[ HOOK 2 times ]_

Kimberly shook her head.

"Tommy… you know I can't. You know I will never be able to tell you that."

"I know."

"But that doesn't change anything. I am married now. And the song is over with." Kimberly pushed the curtains aside and walked back inside, tears running down her face. Aisha immediately intercepted Kimberly, dragging her away from the crowd and straight to the bathroom. She knew the bride would need a moment to collect herself. Tommy came back inside. Tommy was left just sanding there worried about Kimberly. Noel nodded to his friends. They walked toward Tommy. Tommy held up his hands. Zeke ran over to his father after Tommy walked back outside. .

"Dad! Daddy, I want to go!"

"Zeke, you have to stay… for your mother."

"No! No, I want to go with you now."

"Go back inside. I'll be back to pick you up."

"After cake, promise me."

"Fine, after cake, I'll be back."

* * *

Tommy stayed true to his word and returned as Kimberly and Noel stood by their lavish cake. Once Kimberly returned from the bathroom after a good cry on Aisha's shoulder, she decided she would no longer shed another tear over the issue. She was married now to a wonderful man. Tommy and Kimberly were done. It was time to enjoy her wedding reception. Kimberly and Noel were inseparable, as they stood smiling and kissing often. Their cake was a lavish gown prompted Bommarito to recreate the embroidery in five tiers and a modern color scheme. Black-and-ivory chocolate fondant cake with scroll design, and sugar flowers and leaves. Noel and Kimberly shared several kisses before cutting their cake.

Tommy finally had enough of the newlyweds happy union and walks out as Kimberly was happily feeding Noel some of their cake. Zeke raced after his father. Zeke took his father's hand. Tommy went over to get his son from Kim's grandmother. Chuck was pushed beyond his bedtime and was sleeping against his grandmother's chest. Mrs. Dumas handed Tommy Chuck. Kimberly looked up to see her sons leaving with their father. She quickly excused herself, as the caterers took the cake to cut up for everyone to have a slice.

"Tommy…. Tommy… wait!" Tommy slowly turned around. "Can I not say goodbye to my boys before you take them away?"

"There was one time I didn't get that same chance." Kimberly stopped.

"Boys…" Chuck ran to his mother, but Zeke was a bit hesitant. Tommy slightly pushed his eldest son toward his mother. "You be good for your father. I'll be home in 2 weeks," Kimberly said to Zeke. "It will go by fast." Zeke hugged his mother before Kimberly picked up Chuck and Zeke up into a tight hug. Tim was taking Adela during Kimberly and Noel's honeymoon 2-week vacation to spend some much needed and required father-daughter time and since he was done with his tour there was nothing stopping him from being the active and always there father he is supposed to be. "I'm gonna miss my babies." Kimberly wrapped an arm around Zeke when he hugged his mother.

"We'll be fine," Zeke said sadly.

"I know." Kimberly kissed Zeke's forehead, though Chuck kept his arms around his mother's neck.

"Come on. You have a party to go back to." Tommy held his arms out for Chuck. Chuck somewhat was hesitant to leave his mother's arms. "Chuck come on."

"It's okay…" Kimberly tried to hand Charles over to Tommy, but he wouldn't. "It's okay baby." Finally, Charles went to Tommy. "Call me when you…"

"I will," Tommy said cutting her off. Kimberly knew he was mad. Tommy turned to leave.

"Not even a have a happy honeymoon?" Kimberly asked.

"You really want me to do something that I don't want to?" Tommy asked as he turned to face her.

"You've been doing what you want and what I don't want all day."

"Goodbye Kim." Tommy walked away. "Have a safe flight."

* * *

**_Song lyrics used: Frankie J- How To Deal, Michael Smith- Breathe, and Milestone- I Care About You_**

_AN: I will apologize for the long delay, but at least you got a long chappy out of it. It was Twilight Stalking Week last week here in New York, everywhere Rob was, I was there.. I got to see him twice it was so heavenly and his voice... I'm marrying a Brit just for that. Thanks everybody for sticking with the story and please review, always love some feedback good or bad!_ **Next installment: The Island Explosion...**_Oh...bad times ahead, will Tommy survive the big bang!_


	26. The Island Explosion

_AN: Yeah, wow, 2 weeks since my last update. Dear Lord, I apologize to everyone, it's just been a hectic long, nah, I won't lie... It's fucking Twilight! 4 times now and I'm still going to see it again! But now that I have seen Rob as Edward's sexy self, I think I can concentration on the story again. I plan on finishing up this story within the next few weeks to come, I hope. Just a few more chapters left before another ending to come. Thanks for staying with me and go see Twilight! It's great and it's 2 hours of Robert Pattinson! Enjoy the chappy! _

**Chapter 26: The Island Explosion**

Months later

It was October now. The New Thompson family had finally finished the refurnishing Kim's house back in September before the start of school. There were many changes since the union of Kimberly and Noel. Noel and Kimberly took an extended honeymoon, running 24 days long, instead of just 2 weeks. Noel just couldn't let the blissfulness of the honeymoon end after 2 weeks. Tommy was happy to keep his boys for the extended time, knowing that once he started back up at the Island, he would be limited to weekends and special vacations to see them frequently. Zeke was back to school going to the 3rd grade now, Chuck was in daycare school with Adela since Tim moved in with his sister. Kimberly was back to work at the shop with Kimberly. Noel had gotten a maid for the family, she was there everyday, cooking and cleaning. It took a while for Kimberly to get used to an older woman doing all the things she was meant to do for the family. Noel convinced Kimberly, this way she wouldn't be rushing around to take care of errands, wondering what to do with the children, they always had a babysitter and she was apart of the Thompson family for decades of years now. Aisha joked to Kimberly; it wasn't like the estate over in England would be missing one hand, so now there are only 199 workers left.

* * *

Kimberly came into the shop after Rosie dropped the kids off for school. Aisha smiled as Kimberly was carrying several boxes with her. She had stopped by the post office to pick up a few lost boxes. Aisha took a few boxes on top so Kimberly could see better.

"Thanks."

"You know, you can't keep parking that car in front, people are going to wonder what type of shop this is and can they afford it." Kimberly looked out at the window. Kimberly was still getting used to being a Thompson and all the money. Noel's parents had contractors fix over the house while the newlyweds were away on their honeymoon, claiming they wanted all the best for the future grandchildren. Kimberly left a simple house and came back to find this mansion like place now, biggest house in the community. As a wedding present, Noel brought Kimberly a Mercedes S55 in a slick black color to go with the Liberty the maid now uses. There were 2 very new additions to the house. Brand new room for Tim added on the bottom floor along with the attic turned into the playground room for the kids with all their toys, movies, and games. For all these addition, a price and agreement came with it. Noel would have to run the business for the family and give up his idealistic idea of fame and fortune from movies and musical success.

Later that day

Kimberly was attempting to help Chuck with his dinner. Rosie had made this fancy meal yet again. It was a quiet meal with the kids and Kimberly, as it usually is with Noel and Tim not here. Kimberly looked around the huge dining room table to see the empty chair. Zeke was still getting used Rosie. He couldn't get away with not eating his vegetable like he could with Kim. And Zeke was adjusting to life with seeing his father on weekends since he was always at the Island again.

"Mommy, I don't want corn!"

"Charles, if you don't eat, no juice."

"No corn!"

"Fine." Kimberly dropped the corn from his spoon and picked up some potatoes. Chuck took the mouthful and smiled. Kimberly shook her head. Adela was mashing her potatoes. She loves mashed potatoes whipped not cut up like Rosie usually does.

"Adela, baby you are making a mess." Kimberly went to clean up, but Rosie was right there before Kimberly could move.

"I got it Mrs. Thompson." Rosie quickly helped mash the potatoes as Adela mixed her corn with them.

"Rosie, how many times must I tell you to relax during dinner, I got the kids?"

"Sorry ma'am." Rosie smiled.

"And please, please…call me Kimberly or Kim."

"Of course Kimberly." Rosie went back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up. Kimberly shook her head.

* * *

Rosie took Chuck and Adela for a wash up and changed for bed as Kimberly was on the phone with Noel.

_"I miss you too honey." _

"So, when are you coming home?"

_"A few days, hopefully less because these contracts need to be signed and I will be able to leave England behind after one more trip in November, then that's it until after the new year." _

"Good."

_"Give everyone a kiss for me." _

"Will do. I love you."

_"I love you too." _Kimberly hung up the phone.

Zeke was turning off his tv when Kimberly came into his bedroom. He knew it was time for him to be getting to bed. Zeke was good about his curfew and usually never protested when it was time for sleep.

"Well, time for bed."

"Mommy… why is Rosie here?"

"You don't like Rosie?" Kimberly asked covering Zeke up better.

"No, she's great, but…"

"But what baby?" Kimberly asked sitting beside Zeke.

"Nothing." Zeke laid his head on his pillow.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I just miss us."

"Us?"

"Well, we always used to be together and do stuff now…"

"Honey, I'm always here for you."

"Not like before. We used to talk about school and everything in the car, now we barely speak at dinner whether Noel is here or not."

"I'm sorry baby. You know what… starting tomorrow… I'm picking you up after school everyday."

"Everyday?"

"Yup. Just the 2 of us." Zeke smiled when Kimberly kissed his forehead and moved some hair back. "Don't you worry, things are going to be great again and no more quiet meals, I promise." Kimberly turned off Zeke's light. "Goodnight baby, I love you." Kimberly kissed her son again.

"Love you too Mommy." Zeke yawned and laid his head back on his pillow.

* * *

Kimberly saw the kids and Tommy playing off in the distance. Noel was out of town once again, so it was a perfect chance to have this get together without glares between Noel and Tommy. Zeke and Adela was having fun racing around with Tommy, while Chuck stayed closer to her, always coming back for something. They were enjoying the bright sunny day, having a family picnic and Aisha decided to join them. Aisha and Kimberly are having their lunch, and talking about next spring's fashion line. But they weren't getting much done with all the interruptions from Chuck. Chuck would come over for a sip of water, some fruit, anything. Tommy had tried to keep the children busy knowing though it was family picnic, the women were trying to get some work done. Chuck came over for the 5th time.

"Mommy, play…"

"Sweetie, Auntie and I are working, go play with your father…"

"Mommy please…"

"I have to work baby, go play!"

"Mommy please! Please, please, please…" Chuck pulled on Kim's arm. Kimberly sighed.

"I'll be right back."

"Go ahead," Aisha said flipping through a huge fabric book for colors and textures.

* * *

Kimberly played catch with Chuck for a while before Zeke took over for Kimberly, while Tommy was playing bubbles with Adela and Tim. Adela would blow bubbles at Zeke to try and stop him from throwing the ball. Zeke would play along as if the bubbles were working. Every time a bubble hit his body, Zeke would fall down. Adela laughing each time.

"Okay, where were we…"

"So, we were still debating that there will be no floral prints in the spring…"

"I just think, spring, floral, how typical. Let's go another path, we did that last year," Kimberly said putting another red ticket on a floral pattern.

"But if it isn't broke, that was a high selling ticket those floral skirts and dresses you designed." Last year, Kimberly was focused more on her musical career than anything else other than the family, and was barely able to help Aisha with the shop, but did design the whole wildflowers floral designed skirts and dresses. Kimberly was redefining some sketches when Chuck came over and plopped down into Kim's lap. Both Aisha and Kimberly were startled.

"Baby!" Kimberly moved some papers aside that Chuck had his feet on. "Why aren't you playing?"

"I'm tired." Kimberly sighed and turned Chuck against her chest and let him nap. She rocked him to sleep. Aisha shook her head.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"He is such a big baby." Kimberly smiled.

"Of course he is mama's big baby." Kimberly patted Chuck's hair back.

Tommy wanted to have the boys sleep over his house tonight, but only Zeke wanted to go. They were standing beside their cars in the parking lot. Zeke had already gotten into the front seat with Tommy. Kimberly was trying to convince Chuck to join his brother, because that would be a quiet house with just Adela and Tim. Adela loved to have her Auntie try fabrics against her to get an idea of what color style she likes, and it was funny to see Tim wrapped in drapes of fabrics as well.

"Baby, why don't you want to go with your father?" Kimberly asked as she stood next to the driver's side of the car.

"No!" Kimberly sighed. "Just take Zeke."

"You know, one of these days, you gotta make him do something he doesn't want to," Tommy said getting into the car.

"Do you want a screaming 3 year old all night?" Kimberly asked holding Chuck on her hip.

"He gets over it after an hour."

"He should want to go with you Tommy, not be forced." Kimberly walked to the other side of the car.

"Maybe if you let me take him more it wouldn't be that way."

"Bye baby, be good. I'll pick you up after school." Kimberly kissed Zeke goodbye and walked back over to the driver side. "And I'm trying okay."

"Whatever." Tommy started his jeep. "I'll take Zeke to school tomorrow on time, you don't have to send Rosie."

"Fine. Bye Zeke." Kimberly blew a kiss and waved.

"Bye Mommy!" Zeke yelled.

"Give Daddy a kiss." Tommy lifted his son somewhat from Kimberly and kissed him through the window. Tommy drove off. Aisha was waiting in the other car as Tim was buckling Adela in her car.

* * *

That night

Kimberly was closing another fabric booklet as Aisha was on her laptop. Chuck was running around with Adela and Tim.

"Do you think Tommy's right about Charles?" Kimberly asked looking at her son playing. She couldn't help but smile. Charles was an exact duplicate of Tommy much like Zeke is. Aisha looked from the screen.

"He usually isn't…" Kimberly smiled.

"Should I make Charles do something he doesn't want to?"

"If that something means spending more time with his father, then yes," Aisha said.

"But if he doesn't want to…"

"He only doesn't want to leave you."

"That's not true."

"That boy is attached to your hip way more than Zeke ever was at that age and Zeke had reason to you were his only parent."

"He just… a momma's boy. I was a Daddy's little girl for the longest."

"But you still did things with your mother."

"Because she made me, but then again, I did love the things we did. The tea parties, shopping and… just talking. Charles just hasn't found that connection to Tommy yet, he's only 2 about to be 3 next year, sometimes it takes time."

"Zeke immediately found it with Tommy."

"Yeah, but…. It's weird. Charles doesn't like karate, he doesn't like dinosaurs, he's way to young to understand anything with science, what else is there to connect with?"

"Do you want to know what I think?" Aisha asked.

"Of course. You can tell me anything."

"You know why Charles is so close to you, and not to Tommy? Because while you were carrying him, while you were pregnant with Charles, you were often so, so angry with Tommy. And Charles felt that."

"That's silly."

"Is it? I know you didn't mean to do it on purpose, but… I think, Charles felt your need for him to love you, and only you, and not his father. Zeke always longed for a father because you always told him how great of a father he had and that one day he would see that, but you haven't allowed that for Charles. You and Tommy were fighting so much over that job and your marriage and Charles though he was a baby. He sensed the tension, hurt and angry you had and sometimes still have for Tommy on how things ended."

"I have never… ever put our children in middle of our fights."

"Not intentionally of course not Kim. And I'm trying to make you feel bad, because you are a great mother. And you and Tommy have worked very hard to keep your children the most important things in your lives and keep your fights to a minimal now that you are divorced and moved on with Noel. But it's still there. Don't you see, he's 2 and has no bond to his father unlike Zeke. Don't you see how wrong that is?" Aisha got up after patting Kim's leg.

"Maybe if Tommy was here to help raise him…" Aisha shrugged.

"I don't have the solution, honey. You have to figure that one out on your own."

* * *

Kimberly was in bed with Charles. She couldn't get what Aisha said out of her head. She was reading him a story as he laid against his mother's chest, turning the pages for her. Chuck sometimes just loved to say a few words of something he recognizes on the page and turn it, without really having to hear the story of the book.

"Baby, you love your father right?"

"Of course I love Daddy Mommy. I love Daddy this much!" Charles held his arms out. Kimberly smiled.

"Good."

"But I love you this much!" Charles's arms spread out just a bit more.

"Why?"

"I just do Mommy!" Kimberly smiled as she held her son tighter.

_'Was Aisha right? Was it her fault that her son have no bond to his father?'_

After doing some errands, Kimberly stopped by Tommy's unannounced. Tommy was just sliding on his jacket when Kimberly knocked.

"Hey."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked fixing his jacket. "Are the boys okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, are you busy?"

"I was just about to get some lunch and pack."

"Pack? Oh, right, going back to work."

"Yeah, going back to the island for a while."

"Can we talk?"

"Of course, but I'm very hungry, can we talk over lunch?"

"Of course."

"We could go wherever you like," Tommy said closing the door behind him.

"Oh, no, no, wherever you were heading I will be fine."

"I was going to the China Buffet downtown."

"Sounds good. Can I ride with you?"

"Of course."

After getting their tray of food, Tommy and Kimberly were sitting in an uncomfortable silence. Kimberly glanced around often after taking a few bites of her food.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Tommy picked up more lo mein after questioning her body language. "Is something wrong with Noel?"

"No! Why would you even ask that?"

"I don't know, you show up out the blue, the boys are fine, I assumed that…"

"This has nothing to do with Noel. And our marriage is perfectly fine."

"Good."

"Good." Kimberly took a sip of her soda.

"Then why the long face?" Tommy asked drinking some soda as well.

"I was talking with the Aisha the other night after the park," Kimberly started. "And well, we started talking about stuff…" Kimberly sighed. She reached over and took Tommy's free hand. Tommy looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"Okay. There is a lot to be sorry for, but what exactly are you talking about?" Kimberly frowned at that response. "I didn't mean it like that." Tommy squeezed Kim's hand with a smile to make sure she understood he was just playing with her. "But seriously, what are you apologizing for, because I don't think I can recall anything you have done wrong, recently." Kimberly smiled. She shook her head. Her smile faded.

"What I am sorry for… that is what Aisha and I talked about, what I am apologizing to you for is…. Well, Charles."

"Charles?"

"And how selfish I have been with our son."

"You haven't been selfish with the children."

"Yes, I have. Charles clings to me, way more than Zeke ever did at that age. For whatever reason, greatly my fault I fear."

"He's just a baby, Kim. Of course he clings to his mother, you are always there when he wakes up, and the last thing he sees before he falls asleep."

"I just hate I'm not forcing…"

"Forcing is a strong one Kim. And you were right yesterday. He should want to come with me, not be forced."

"But Zeke does…"

"Zeke is old enough to make up his mind, Charles is still a baby."

"But Zeke took to you immediately."

"Zeke was 4 remember, and he always wanted a father. He didn't need one because he had you, but he always wanted. Chuck has never wanted a father, because I was there, maybe not as much as I should have been, but I still was there. In time, don't worry; Chuck will eventually be inseparable from me too but on his own time."

"I just want to… I don't know, help that connection, that bond." Tommy smiled.

"We have a bond, he's my son, he knows that. He's just too young to like Science and dinosaurs like Zeke, and he hasn't taken to anything but Winnie the Pooh… and as much as I love that bear too…" Kimberly smiled.

"He's too young for martial arts," Kimberly said.

"Not really, but… I'll wait because you want to."

"He doesn't like baseball or football."

"We had fun in the pool."

"It's too cold for the pool."

"Maybe not an outside pool, but…why don't when I come back… we take up father-son swimming lessons." Kimberly smiled. She had been wondering when she would start those lessons with Charles. Over the summer they just played in the kiddy pools, Charles just loved to splash in the bathtub. She had started swimming lessons early with Zeke. Tim always said he wanted to take Adela and teach her, maybe this time Tommy would be the parent instead of Kimberly.

"I like it."

"Good, when I come back…" Tommy's cell phone goes off. "Oh, excuse me." Tommy answered his phone since it was Dr. Mercer. Though Kimberly only could truly hear Tommy's side of the conversation, it was apparent that Dr. Mercer was very, very agitated about something. Kimberly watched Tommy as he hung up the phone and put it away.

"Uh, do you mind if we…"

"We have hardly eaten."

"I know and I'm so sorry. I wish I could have more time, but we gotta end this, so I can get home and pack."

"Still jumping when he says." Kimberly muttered. Tommy looked at her.

"He is my boss. And a mentor."

"I know, I'm sorry again. I didn't mean it." Tommy raised his hand for the check.

"We can talk more over the phone or when I come back about those lessons."

"Just be careful Tommy. As much as I wish those feelings left me about Dr. Mercer, they are still strong, stronger than ever. Don't turn your back on him. Some thing about him, I don't know, I feel like he's dangerous."

"There is nothing dangerous about Dr. Mercer, Kim. I know the man, he's a great man." Kimberly nodded. They stood up after their plates were cleared. "Stop worry okay. You'll get wrinkles." Kimberly laughed. They hugged.

* * *

It was November now. Almost time for the Thanksgiving holiday, just a few weeks away. Aisha was driving around LA on errands since she had to leave Kimberly and the other workers to run the store since they had a large shipment of back orders coming in for the after Thanksgiving Winter Holiday sales that would be coming up after shortly. Aisha was putting some bags into her car when she saw Noel following a blonde-haired woman out of a shop. They were clearly holding hands. Aisha did a double take as the couple got into a limo and drove off. Aisha's face went from shock to confusion at the sight of Noel in LA. Aisha could have followed them, but her cell phone broke any thought of that.

"Hello?"

_"Where are you?" _

"Kim?"

_"Yeah, who did you think it was?" _Aisha was so stunned by seeing Noel; she hadn't even checked her phone to see who was calling before she answered something Aisha never does.

"Nothing… I just thought I saw…"

_"Is something wrong?"_ Aisha shook her head.

"I don't know, what's up?"

_"Coffee machine is down again, can you pick up some?" _

"Sure. I'll be there soon." Aisha got into her car, but her mind still on what in the world was Noel doing in LA.

Kimberly was stirring more sugar into her cup and saw Aisha was distracting about something. They had just gotten in that shipment, but were allowing a moment to organize before opening up the massive load.

"What's wrong?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy…"

"I already know you're crazy girl, what's up?" Kimberly asked with a smile taking a tiny sip of her coffee.

"I think I just saw Noel."

"Noel? My Noel?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"On Sunset."

"You are crazy," Kimberly said laughing.

"Kim, I'm serious." Kimberly looked at Aisha's face. Aisha looked at her sternly.

"You must have been mistaken, Noel is in England."

"Are you sure?"

"How dare you ask such a thing?" Kimberly snapped.

"I'm just saying, are you sure he's where he's says he is?"

"I don't know what's going on here, but Noel is in England. He's working with some company his father makes deals with to Singapore."

"I know what I saw Kim," Aisha said softly. "And I know I saw Noel."

"Are you saying, I can't trust my husband?"

"I saw Noel, Kimberly."

"No, you must have been mistaken." Aisha shook her head. "You were mistaken." Kimberly picked up her coffee cup and walked away.

* * *

That night

After closing up the shop with barely a glance at each other, Aisha and Kimberly went home. They had been quiet to each other since Aisha confessed to seeing Noel in LA. Aisha was happy she left out the blonde-haired woman she saw with him. She knew Kimberly was upset and angry. Kimberly was so angry with Aisha for putting doubt in her mind, doubt about her husband. Kimberly knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep unless she heard Noel's voice. Kimberly was on the phone with Noel. He had finally reached his cell phone.

_"Oh, I miss you so much honey," Noel said. "It's just not the same having a bed without you the past few nights." _

"So, hey why don't I fly to England and come stay with you. I'm sure Tim or Tommy can watch the kids for a few days and we can…."

_"Actually honey, I am really busy, maybe another trip. Besides, I'll be home soon for Thanksgiving."_

"Come on, it'll be fun. Like another honeymoon."

_"Another time, I promise." _

"Noel…"

_"Kimberly, I promise, another trip." _

**

* * *

**

Few Days Later

Kimberly called the Thompson estate in England to get Noel's plans. She was wondering how to put her schedule for when Noel returns in a few days. She needed to know when to pick him up from the LAX airport, though Noel just loved to take a limo and save the trip for Kimberly and the children. But Kimberly wanted to surprise him and be waiting at the airport.

"Oh, it's wonderful to hear from you again, Mrs. Thompson, I'm sorry but Mr. Thompson hasn't been to the estate in over a month now, since October actually."

"You must be mistaken, Noel told me he was flying to England…. He has been in England for a week now."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Thompson, but none of the family has been here the past week except for Senior Mr. Thompson, he a business party with some executives, other than that the estate has been quiet." Kimberly hung up the phone breathing hard. Noel had lied to her.

Kimberly bit her bottom lip. Zeke came downstairs for some water while doing his homework.

"Mom? Mom, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Kimberly could remember just last week, saying goodbye to Noel on the front steps, he said he was going to England.

_"You know I can't wait until your father is able to open another division on this side of America, and you can be home more often. I don't know how much I can take of these trips every month" _

_"Me too honey. And I know you have gone through this before, and I'm sorry, I'll try harder to make this trip quick." Noel kisses Kimberly on the check. She closes her robe around her and waves Noel off as he gets into his limo. _

_"Where is Noel going this time Mommy?" Zeke asked. _

_"Back to England. But luckily this is the last trip of the year."_

_"Good." _

"What's wrong?"

"Remember last week…" Zeke nodded. "Where did I say Noel was?"

"England, of course."

"Not New York, right?"

"Yeah, you said back to England, why?" Kimberly looked down at Zeke.

"Nothing baby, go finish your homework. I'll take out some pork chops."

"Can you make them tonight?"

"Of course, besides I gave Rosie the day off."

"Good." Zeke smiled and grabbed his bottle of water before rushing upstairs. Kimberly looked at the phone. She debated whether or not to call.

* * *

Throughout dinner, Kimberly looked over at the phone. Tim caught her staring at the phone.

"You know, the more you watch the phone, it won't ring." Kimberly looked at Tim. She frowned. "If you are so worried, why don't you call him?"

"Because that would mean I don't trust my husband," Kimberly whispered.

"Aisha wouldn't lie."

"Oh, so my husband must be!" Tim shook his head.

"I didn't say, but the problem won't just disappear unless you confront it. Make him tell you the truth before it eats you up." Kimberly sighed and nodded. "And don't looking at the phone."

Tim offered to clean up Chuck and Adela as Kimberly dealt with her demons. Kimberly paced around the phone before picking it up. She quickly dialed Noel's cell phone. After 4 rings, Noel picked up.

_"Hey honey!" _

"Hi!"

_"I was just about to call you, but I knew you were probably either having dinner or just finishing up." _

"Yeah, just finished. I'm sorry to be calling you so late."

_"Oh, it's not that late. I'm actually on hold with China" _

"So, um… I know you said a week, and it's been a week…"

_"Oh, just a few more days honey, I swear." _

"Well, I have a few days off, nothing on the schedule, why don't I come and we can fly back together?"

_"Oh, honey, I miss you too, but it will only be a few more days!" _

"I know, but… come on, just the 2 of us! No kids, we'll have nice time!"

_"I will be home in 2 days, it's not worth you flying out all day only to have to fly back home the next day." _

"I know you're not in England Noel! So stop lying to me! Tell me where the hell are you?!"

_"Sweetie, calm down! Where is all this coming from?" _

"How about the fact that my husband is lying to be? Where are you? And this time tell me the truth!"

_"I'm in New York okay! Do you know how many times I've been making these trips! I got confused and thought I was heading to England but my father asked me to work in New York with him this week instead of having to fly all the way to England, okay." _

"Then why did Aisha say she saw you in LA 2 days ago."

_"She must have been mistaken, because I was here in New York." _

_"Is that Kim?" Noel's father asked in the background._

_"Yes Father…"_

"Wait, your father is there?" Kimberly heard Noel's father asking him to hurry up and give her the love devotion she needs to clear the line, they still had things to discuss about tomorrow's meeting.

_"Kim, look, I'm sorry I messed up and confused you. But that's my father and I have to go." _

"No, no, go. I'm the one that is sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you… I should have known…"

_"Hey, it's okay. No need to say anything else." _

"No, Noel, I'm sorry, I yelled and accused you of lying to me. I should have known you wouldn't do that. I'm so sorry!"

_"Just make it up to me when I get home in 2 days_." Kimberly smiled.

"Of course. I love you."

_"I love you too honey."

* * *

_

It was less than a week before the Thanksgiving holiday. Kimberly went to bed with Noel having made love into the wee morning. Kimberly sat up after a nightmare crying out Tommy's name. She was drenched in sweat and not from having sex. She had seen the explosion. Felt the heat of the explosion. The island exploded… everything was gone. But the last images will forever be flashed through Kim's mind. She saw Tommy floating on his stomach in the middle of the ocean. Noel was sitting up with her rubbing her back trying to calm her down. He hated how Kimberly cried out Tommy's name in their bed after they just made love. Kimberly looked at Noel, still breathing hard.

"Tommy…"

"Tommy's not here, Kimberly, it was just a dream." Kimberly shook her head.

"No, no, it wasn't a dream." She rubbed her head. "No, he's hurt! I have to…" Kimberly climbed out of bed, quickly pulling on some clothes.

"Kimberly, stop it! It's 4 o'clock in the morning!"

"I don't a damn what time is! He's hurt Noel! He's out there and he's hurt!" Kimberly immediately searched for her cell phone. She dialed Tommy's parents' number.

"He is your ex husband, why do you care so much?"

"He is the father of my sons, my children! My sons need their father and if something is wrong with Tommy, I have to help him!"

"But why you? He has a mother and father, he has friends..."  
"He needs me!"

"You are my wife not his anymore!"

"I will always be in Tommy's life. We share 2 sons! We have shared so much! Why am I even fighting with you, a man is hurt… he could be…no, I have to help him!"

"Fine. Fine!" Noel got up and got dressed. Kimberly couldn't reach Tommy's parents.

"Where, where are you going?! Noel? Noel! Don't go! I have to help him! Noel!" Noel slammed the door as he left. Zeke came into the bedroom followed by Tim with his daughter and Chuck.

"What's going on? I heard yelling?"

"Something wrong with Tommy." Kimberly was frantically calling numbers.

"Dad?" Zeke was quickly on the bed next to his mother.

"I had a dream and…"

"You had a dream?"

"What wrong with Dad, Mom?"

"I can't reach him and I can't reach his parents or the island, something is wrong Tim!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. Let's just all take a breath. Try to make sure you are dialing the right number!"

"I am!"

* * *

After failing to reach Tommy, Dr. Mercer, any of the other workers on the island, the police, anyone, Kimberly was downstairs pacing in her living room. Zeke was asleep, with Chuck at the other end asleep as well. Tim was in the kitchen with Adela trying to fix some breakfast knowing he needed to do something to help calm Kimberly down. Kimberly called the police to call her immediately once any information was located, but that was an hour ago. The sun was up, it was clearly morning. Kimberly was just about to make another call to Tommy's parents, when the doorbell rung. She couldn't believe with all the messages she had left and still nothing from them. Kimberly dropped the phone and rushed to answer the door.

"Tommy!" Kimberly opened the door and found a few cops and Tommy's parents standing there. Zeke woke up, rubbing his eyes. Kimberly took a step back, shaking her head. "Umm, Mom, Dad, I have been calling and calling…"

"Kimberly, sweetie…"

"No… no…" Kimberly shook her head, stepping backwards again. She kept shaking her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"Kimberly, you need to sit down."

"No."

"Kimberly..."

"He's not dead!"

"Kimberly, early this morning, the island... The island exploded dear, Tommy is gone."

"NO!" Kimberly screamed. The cops were quick to catch her as she passed out.

"Mommy!"

* * *

Kimberly was lying on her bed now. Zeke wouldn't accept his father was dead either. He yelled at his grandparents calling them liars along to the police. He pounded his fist against Tim when he tried to hug him. Zeke knew his father could survive anything. Nothing could kill his father. Tim hugged his nephew tight as Zeke cried.

Kimberly at first was just a stone after passing out. The cops had settled her on the couch, and once she woke up, she just sat there on the couch as Zeke begged and begged her to say something.

"Where is Dad, Mom? Where is he?" Zeke pulled on Kim's arms but she didn't move. "Mom, you said you could help him! Help Dad! Mom, do something! Mom!" Kimberly just couldn't, she couldn't think, she could hardly breathe to image a world, the world without Tommy. A world where the greatest man alive was dead.

Mrs. Oliver came into the bedroom and sat a tray of soup and bread for dinner at the foot of the bed. Kimberly had been in bed since this morning when she just got up and walked away from Zeke's pleading cry. Kimberly was just lying there softly crying as she held some silver box in her hand. Mrs. Oliver had talked with Tim to take the children since Kimberly was not in the right state of mind to care for them. Tim agreed, thinking it was for the best. He could probably help Kimberly more alone without the children.

"Kimberly… here's dinner, you should try to eat something." They had tried to get her to eat something all day, but Kimberly just didn't move after she laid down. Mrs. Oliver came up to look at Kimberly. "Kimberly… did you hear me?" Mrs. Oliver brushed some hair from her face.

"Take them." Kimberly whispered.

"What?"

"Take the boys, take the children now, I can't… I can't, not right now. I don't want to see them. They can't see me like this." Kimberly cried again.

"Okay, okay Kimberly, I'm gonna take the boys and Adela for a few days to house, we won't go back home to Angel Grove, we'll stay at Tommy's place until... Tim is still here if you need anything else."

"Just go." Kimberly was holding the heart-shaped trinket box with "Mrs. Kimberly Oliver" across it. She rubs it against her cheek. It was cold, but it reminded her of their wedding day that just seemed not to be so long ago, though it was more than 3 years ago now. Mrs. Oliver rubbed Kim's head and patted her leg before she got up and walked out the bedroom.

* * *

Later that night, Tim rushed into the bedroom since Kimberly was screaming from her nightmare. Kimberly had tried to get the vision of Tommy out of her head, but she couldn't. He was floating on top of the ocean, his lifeless face. It was haunting her and there was nothing more she could do.

"NOO! Tommy!"

"Hey, hey! Hey!" Tim shook Kimberly.

"You can't be gone. You just can't! Tommy, you can't be gone!" Tim hugged his baby sister. It took a while to settle her down.

"Are you okay?"

"Can you please ask me something else, something other than that?"

"Sorry."

"Of course I'm not fine! Tommy's missing, my husband is missing, how did all this happen?" Tim shrugged.

"How about this, I'll go to MacDonalds, get you a sundae."

"Oh yes, that's going to make everything so much better!"

"I know it won't change a thing, but at least it'll be something in your system."

"Fine. Go. Just go!" Kimberly pushed away from Tim and laid back down, covering her face with her arms. "Make sure it has strawberry and chocolate on it." Tim smiled and nodded.

* * *

Kimberly was in a rage to find Tommy. After Tim left her, something clicked. Something in her mind told her she could find Tommy. She needed to get up, stop crying and find the love of her life. Kimberly started packing some clothes. She found her passport and immediately found the number for the airlines. She was on her laptop searching for flights, any flight near the island. Just as Kimberly was about to set up a plane ticket, since no new news has been found about Tommy all day, a shiver runs up her back, causing goosebumps to form on her arms. The operator was asking for Kim's credit card number when Kimberly looked to the door. There was a knock on the front door. Kimberly gasped, dropping her phone and rushes to open the door.

"Tommy!"

"Kim!"

"Oh! Tommy!" Kimberly threw her arms around his neck as she hugged him. "They said you were dead! They said the last boat took off last night and... you weren't on it, so..." Tommy wiped Kim's face as tears flowed freely.

"Hey, I'm okay." They kissed softly.

"I was so scared..."

"Oh Kimberly." Tommy went to kiss her again, but Kimberly pulled back. She walked a bit away from Tommy, pushing some hair aside.

"I need to call your mother and father and..." Kimberly opened her cell phone and clicked to Tommy's parent's number immediately.

"We can do that later, first I have to..." Tommy pulled Kimberly to him and kissed her again causing Kimberly to drop the phone from her hand. Kimberly moaned, as Tommy's kisses broke her concentration. Tommy held Kimberly tight again him. Mrs. Oliver picked up the phone and could hear kissing on the other line. Kimberly pulled away.

_"Kimberly?" _

"Are you okay Tommy? I mean it, I saw the island explosion, I felt it."

"I'm fine Kim."

_"Tommy? Tommy's there? Kimberly? Kimberly!" _

"But the explosion, you were floating on top of the water… but… you don't seem to have any big injuries or...."

"A few broken ribs, sprained ankle, bruises here and there, but nothing major. Where, where are my boys?"

"Your mother has them. Your parents took them earlier to your place. She felt that I… I just couldn't handle them after… Your mother felt you would come to your place first."

"Why would she...never mind..." Tommy touched Kim's face.

"I'm so happy you're alive and ok." Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck as she hugged him tight. Tommy groaned, but kept holding Kimberly tight. "I'm so happy." Tommy bent down to kiss Kimberly again. "Tommy, no... we can't..."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm married!"

"Right, right. Where is your husband?"

"He…that's not the point here! We were all so scared for you, and now you are here. We have call the police and your parents, tell them that you are okay and…"

"We can do that after…"

"No! Tommy, I'm very happy, you don't know how happy I am that you are alive, and here…" Kimberly rubbed Tommy's chest. "But, but… but that kiss can't happen again." Kimberly went to pick up her cell phone. Tommy took that phone and tossed it aside. "You want to know what saved me? You want to know what I fought for? You! You Kimberly! You saved me Kimberly. Knowing I might not see you or the boys again, made me fight, fight harder to survive, fight to swim and make it back to you." Tommy cupped Kimberly's face. Tears were streaming down her face. They kissed again. Kimberly gasped and stepped back not allowing their passions to get the best of her. Both of them didn't see Noel had returned and had seen that kiss from the window.

"I can't... I can't do this!" Kimberly rushed into the kitchen to get away from Tommy. Tommy followed.

* * *

Kimberly pulled away but Tommy grabbed her arm in the kitchen. He had to make her see how truly they belonged together. He was going to kiss her until her heart bursts with memories of their love and how much their love was stronger than any other love.

"You can't do this!"

"Of course I can! I love you! You love me!"

"I love Noel! You can't be here! Not like this!"

"I came here because I love you! Because you are my strength! You and our boys! We are a family!"

"Tommy, I'm married!"

"I don't care! You love me too!"

"I am married!"

"I love you Kimberly, you are the only woman in my heart, the only woman I will ever love... please, come back to me. I know you still love me, I know it in that kiss."

"Tommy, I..." Tommy and Kimberly stood in the kitchen staring at each other when Noel pushed the door opened. Tommy cupped Kimberly's face and kissed her again. Kimberly saw Noel standing there as she pulled away.

"Noel!"

"Get the fuck out of my house." Tommy turned and faced him.

"Last time I check, this was Kimberly's house first..."

"I said..."

"Noel, please..." Kimberly quickly stepped between the 2 men, knowing a fight was about to happen. "It's okay, he was just leaving… Noel, just both of you stay calm, it's okay."

"He kisses you! You kiss my wife and I am supposed to be calm!"

"Noel!" Tommy pulled Kimberly aside as he saw when Noel charged him. Tim came into the house with MacDonalds. He heard the scrambled and rushed into the kitchen.

"What's going on…"

"Help!" Kimberly screamed trying to stop the 2 grown men from killing each other. Tim immediately dropped everything to rush and help Kimberly stop the fight. Kimberly was shoved aside by Noel, as he punched Tim for stepping between him and Tommy. Tim groaned on the ground after receiving the massive blow to the head, and the kick that was meant for Noel sent him flying into the island. Kimberly went to help her brother, getting him out of the way of Tommy and Noel's blows.

* * *

Mr. And Mrs. Oliver came rushing over with children. They all stood there watching Tommy and Noel fighting with Kimberly trying to stop them, Tim in the background, holding his side.

"Daddy!"

"Stay back!" Kimberly yelled. Mrs. Oliver held her grandsons back away from the fight. Mr. Oliver went to help Kimberly.

"Son, stop this!"

"Stay back Dad!" Tommy yelled. Noel and Tommy were locked together, shoving each other into the island, the fridge, stove and cabinets.

"Leave my Daddy alone!" Charles and Zeke yelled. Charles broke free and went to hit Noel, but Tommy was quick, and picked up his son to protect, getting the full blow of Noel's punch.

"Tommy!"

Noel ended up punching Tommy in the back. Tommy crumbled to the ground, sliding Charles away from the fight. Tommy's father picked up Charles. Tommy was more injured than he let on because he should have been able to handle this fight without this much damage to the kitchen. Tommy laid on the ground trying to get up, but this gave Noel the opportunity to kick Tommy's side. This brought Tommy off his knees to laying on the ground.

"NO!" Kimberly screamed. She quickly flew to the ground and was able to cover Tommy to stop any more damage him. Tim finally grabbed Noel into a headlock.

"Daddy!" Zeke shoved away from his grandmother as Charles followed his mother to shield his father.

"Stay away from my Daddy!" Zeke stood up in front of Noel and Tim. Zeke kicked Noel, but Tim was quick to hold him, knowing Noel was still in a rage and might do something he would really regret. And Tim knew he would have to kill Kim's husband if he ever touched his nephews.

"Calm down! Come on man," Tim said pulling Noel back away from everyone and toward the back door. Kimberly stood up after examining Tommy's face and side. He just groaned.

"How dare you?" Noel looked at Kimberly. He couldn't believe his own wife was tending to the man that just kissed her.

"You dare question me, after watching two try to kill one another?!"

"You are my wife, not his!"

"He just was happy to see me, he survived and it meant nothing! You know our history!"

"He shouldn't have kissed you!"

"And you shouldn't have fought him! He's hurt! He was very hurt!"

"Not that hurt." Noel rubbed his jaw. "Now, get him the hell out of our house before I finish what I should have," Noel said. Kimberly looked up at Noel. She shook her head.

* * *

Noel and Tommy exchanged glares as Tommy sat up, wiping his bloody lip. Noel was sporting one as well. Tommy groaned, grabbing his side as Kimberly was kneeling at Tommy's side.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kimberly went to help Tommy stand, but he pulled away. Tommy stood staring at Noel. Kimberly stood before him, her hands on his chest.

"Don't, haven't you two done enough damage for one night." Tommy tore his eyes from Noel, who was wiping his mouth with his shirt. "You should go to the hospital and…" Tommy looked down at Kimberly. She was really going to make him leave before…

"Kimberly…"

"She's right. Come on Tommy," Mrs. Oliver said pulling on Tommy's arms.

"Wait, Kimberly…"

"You need to go to the hospital Tommy."

"I am fine. I already saw a doctor."

"You need to see a doctor again, Tommy!" Kimberly shouted.

"I'm fine!" Tommy fired back.

"No, you are seeing a doctor young man."

"I want to come!" Zeke said.

"Me too!" Charles yelled.

"No, Zeke, take Charles and Adela upstairs and get them into bed."

"No! My sons are not staying here with that madman!"

"That madman is my husband."

"I don't care!"

"Tommy!"

"They are coming with me." Kimberly closed her eyes.

"Fine, only if you go to the hospital to get checked out again."

"Fine. Let's go boys."

"Tommy..."

"My sons are not gonna be around that man as long as I..."

"Tommy, please... just go get checked out. We will talk later." Tommy followed his parents, putting his hand on Zeke's back. Adela ran to Kimberly. Kimberly picked her up.

"It's okay. It's okay." Noel made sure everyone left. He locked the door behind them.

* * *

Tim groaned, rubbing his head as Kimberly surveyed the mess of the kitchen. She lifted Adela to her hip after Tim groaned again.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"I'm fine. Your husbands pack a mean punch." Kimberly rolled her eyes. Noel came back into the kitchen.

"Give her to me, you two need to have…" Tim pointed to Noel and Kimberly. Kimberly handled over Adela. She knew the poor little girl would have nightmare of her uncle Tommy and Noel fighting. Kimberly went to clean up the broken pots, and glass. Noel went to get a broom and dustpan.

"So what, I get the silent treatment until I apologize…"

"What exactly do you want me to say?" Kimberly asked.

"How about something, other than this!"

"Okay, how about how foolish you looked!"

"He shouldn't have kissed you."

"It's Tommy! It's not like he hasn't tried it before!"

"Which is my point! You let him!"

"I don't…"

"He kisses you, attempts to steal you from me all the time and you do nothing to him!"

"I'm with you aren't I?"

"Thanks. So what, this is your punishment?"

"I didn't mean it like you and you know it!"

"What am I supposed to think? I come home and find you two lip locked together as if…"

"He kissed me! It meant nothing!"

"How was I supposed to know that this time?! You always talk about how much you love him…you fucking knew he was in trouble before anyone else! Your connection to him is so strong and your love…"

"Of course I love him, he was my husband, we share 2 beautiful boys but that doesn't mean I am in love with him! We had our chance! We have had plenty of chances! Tommy and I are divorced now and…"

"Just because you are divorced from him doesn't mean you those feelings can't just come back and where will I be left?"

"I love you Noel!"

"Do you? Do you love me more than him?!"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you."

"That's not what I want to hear."

"Then what?"

"Tell me you don't love him, tell me, he's not in your heart!" Kimberly looked at Noel.

"I can't," Kimberly whispered.

"Exactly."

"Noel…"

"If you want to divorce me and…"

"No! I don't want to divorce you! I can't tell you that, because I don't want to lie to you. And I will not divorce you over something as stupid as this! I love our marriage, I love our home, I love everything we share!" Kimberly took Noel by his hands. "Just because I have this love for Tommy doesn't mean I don't love you too. He is the past. You are my present and future!"

"Then let him go."

"I have!"

"No, completely. Let him go."

"What are you saying?"

"He can't come here anymore. Not into this house, our home. He just can't… He can't be alone with you anymore, in this house, or anywhere else. After tonight, he can't step one foot in our home, at your job, nowhere you are."

"The children…"

"Rosie can drop them off at his place and she can pick them up for you. I don't want to ever see him again. And I don't want you to ever see him again."

"Noel…"

"Make that promise to me. Make that promise that Tommy is out of our lives right now, or I'm gone." Kimberly shook her head. She pulled Noel to her and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Tell me, he's gone. Tell me he's out of lives now."

"He's gone."

* * *

_AN:_ _Thanks everybody for staying with me through my absent and neglect thanks to my Twilight and Robert Pattinson obsession! Don't forget to review!_ **Next chapter: The Affair**_, will Kimberly listen to reason or will seeing the truth still not be enough?_


	27. The Affair

**AN: Can you believe it? Christmas is just 3 weeks away! 21 Days! Woohooo! I am finally, FINALLY excited about the holidays, plus I have seen Twilight 6 times now, so I have completed the task Jackson requested for all fans. Hope you enjoy the chapter, hate to say it, but I'm thinking just 3 more chapters to come. I know, sad to imagine, but big things on the horizon! And maybe a few surprises! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 27: The Affair**

Next Day

Kimberly was still cleaning up the kitchen. Noel and Rosie had went out to get more pots, pans and dishes since Thanksgiving was tomorrow and he knew Rosie would need them to cook the fabulous meal Noel and Kimberly decided on. Noel wanted to pick out the style. At first, it was supposed to be Kimberly joining Rosie, but Kimberly wanted Noel to do it since she picked the last set of kitchen supplies. It was his turn to make that choice. Besides, Noel's parents and sisters would be arriving later today to celebrate the holiday tomorrow. It would be the first time the family did such a thing, since they normally wouldn't care about this American holiday.

Once Noel left, Kimberly called Tommy. She knew it would probably be her only chance to talk to him without Noel's knowledge. Kimberly didn't want to use Aisha, Tim or anybody has a middleman to Tommy. Tommy's mother answered telling Kimberly, Tommy was sleeping now thanks to the medication, but she would tell him to call her when he wakes. Kimberly was throwing out some trash from Zeke's room, when her phone rang. Kimberly found it was Tommy's cell phone number on screen.

"Hey, your mother said you were sleeping earlier…"

_"I was, but I heard you had called and…I wanted to apologize for last night, Kim." _

"How are you feeling?"

_"Pills really do numbers on the mind and body." _

"You are actually taking medications? You never have before."

_"It's hard to say no when your mother shoves them down your throat."_ Kimberly laughed. _"I am sorry Kim, I didn't mean to…"_

"I'm sorry about Noel too and last night…"

_"You have nothing to be sorry for, Beautiful." _

"Tommy…"

_"You saved me Kim. I'm not sorry for kissing you. I will never be sorry for showing you how much you mean to me, how much I still love you." _

"You need to be Tommy. That can't happen, ever again."

_"Kim…" _

"No. Look, tomorrow's Thanksgiving and…"

_"The boys and I will be there…" _

"That's just it."

_"What?" _

"You can't come around the house anymore."

_"Excuse me?" _

"Noel demanded that…"

_"I don't give a damn what Noel demanded!" Tommy shouted. "It is what you want?"_

"It has to be. I can't see you any more and you can't come into the house."

_"Are you telling me I can't even come by to drop our children off tomorrow?" _

"Yes, Rosie will pick them up and…"

_"Is this what you truly want?" _

"Tommy…."

_"Is this what you want? To never see me again?!" _

"I have to Tommy! Noel was so upset, so hurt by that kiss, he talked about divorce and... You two hate each other! For now, it's for the best you two just stay as far away from each other as possible." Noel came back with the bags and saw Kimberly on the phone.

_"And our children, what about Zeke and Charles?" _

"Rosie will take them to you and pick them up any time you want."

_"So, I am never to see you again?" _

"Yes," Kimberly whispered.

_"Wow, that's just… wow…" _

"I'm so sorry Tommy, I wish there could be another way, a way we could just all get along together and… maybe if you moved on, and…"

_"And what? Got married again like you?" _

"Yes, why haven't you moved on, found someone…?"

_"Because I love you!" Tommy shouted. "But it's clear you don't love me anymore." _

"Tommy…"

_"If you love me, you wouldn't do this." _

"Of course I love you Tommy, but I have a husband…."

_"A husband that means more to you than me, or our children." _

"Nothing means more to me than our children. You don't know how much this is killing me to tell you, I spent most of the night and morning in agony, but I made a promise."

_"A promise?" _

"Yes, a promise that you are out of my life like that and I… I may be a fool, but it's what I must do now."

_"Fine. Rosie can pick up the boys tomorrow…" _

"Tommy, I'm sorry."

_"Don't. Because the Kimberly I knew, the Kimberly I love, she would never be this selfish. The boys will have Thanksgiving early with me and my parents, but I will make sure they aren't too full for the famous Thompson Family Thanksgiving." _

"Tommy…"

_"Goodbye Kim. Have a great life."_ Tommy hung up the phone. Kimberly wiped away some tears as she hung up the phone. Rosie came into the kitchen not seeing Kimberly as she started unloading the bags. Noel brought in the rest. Kimberly quickly wiped her eyes as Rosie finally saw her.

"Mrs. Thompson…"

"Excuse me…" Kimberly quickly rushed upstairs.

"Mrs. Thompson…"

* * *

It took the whole next 2 holidays and into the next year for the calm to settle around the house. Tommy was no longer allowed in the house as long as Noel was present. There had been almost a slipup when Tommy had come by early to take Zeke after school before Christmas break. Tommy was sitting in the car, refusing to come near the door, Kimberly stood on the porch, waving goodbye to Zeke and Charles when Noel arrived. Tommy and Noel stared at each other, especially when Tommy got out the car and pretended to help Rosie put Charles into the car. Kimberly was quick to be at Noel's side, pulling him inside the house before any words could be exchanged. Kimberly felt it was for the best that Noel and Tommy stay as far away from each other as possible. Kimberly already had a failed marriage and she was not looking forward to ruining her relationship with Noel. If Noel and Tommy couldn't get along, it was best for the family they just stayed apart. Zeke knew his father was missing his mother. Since that fight, everything had changed. There was no mention of Tommy in the house as long as Noel was present. Kimberly wouldn't even say Tommy's name for fear of a fight. It was a change for the first time Kimberly had to split her holiday with the children, knowing she couldn't just invite Tommy and his family over and have a big get together.

Aisha was going over the new spring line that was coming up for sale shortly when Tommy came into the shop. Aisha gasped.

"Tommy!"

"Is she here?"

"Kimberly? No, she's at the studio today with her producer Michael, why?"

"Tell her to call me."

"Tommy, you know I can't do that. Kimberly asked me to not play middleman, middle woman in my case, with you two ever. She doesn't want to talk to you. She doesn't need to talk to you. She said anything you need just say, just tell Rosie and..."

"I need to talk to her."

"Why?"

"I want the gems back."

"Oh."

"Not everything is about her, Aisha. There are more important things than our failed relationship, so could you tell her that I know she changed her number and I obviously cannot just call the house, if she would call me immediately."

"Of course." Tommy turned to leave. "And Tommy…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off rude and mean, but…I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I get that, a lot." Tommy walked out the shop.

* * *

Kimberly came to the shop after Aisha called. Kimberly was working through some new music, but she was far from making her second album. She barely had any idea of songs, since she barely wrote out 3 songs, and a good album needs at least 12-15 songs.

"What's up?"

"Tommy came by."

"Aisha, I told you…"

"He wants the gems back."

"Oh."

"He knows you changed your number and…"

"Oh, why would he want the gems back? Did he say why?"

"No. Maybe if you call him and find out…"

"I can't call him, Noel will find out and… things are just getting calm around the house. Now when Zeke or Charles ask about Daddy, Noel doesn't glare anymore, this could…"

"Kimberly, this is ranger business. This is more important than Noel's feelings about Tommy. The fate of the world, the universe, is in those gems and Tommy needs them back."

"I know. I had to go to the bank anyways, so…are you okay if I leave for…"

"Sure, go deal with that. That's more important than this shop. I can't have monsters around, trashing up the place. I didn't sign up for that in our insurance plan." Kimberly laughed.

* * *

Kimberly called Tommy to meet her at the bank within the hour. They stood alone in the bank vault with the key that would only open Kim's safe deposit box.

"I will leave you two." Kimberly nodded as she went to open her safe. It was the first time Kimberly and Tommy stood face to face in almost 2 months.

"Are you sure Noel has no idea about…"

"This is a private account Tommy. I'm not stupid." Kimberly pulled out the black case and went to hand them over, but pulled back. "Why are you asking for them back?"

"You held them as long as I needed," Tommy said taking the black case.

"What happened on the island?"

"Nothing that concerns or should even matter to you." Tommy put the black case into his briefcase. Kimberly grabbed Tommy's arm so he would look her in the eyes.

"If it concerns you and it means you are in danger, then of course it matters to me, how dare you?"

"How dare I?! You cut me out of your life just at the snap of Noel's fingers! And you question me?!"

"You know that's not how it happened!"

"Thank you for keeping them safe. I don't want to endanger the kids or bother you with these anymore." Tommy walked to leave the vault, but Kimberly rushed passed Tommy and went to the keypad. She hit a couple of keys and the vault automatically closed on them. Tommy grabbed Kimberly to face him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tommy asked in angry. Kimberly had locked them into the vault just like that.

"What happened on the island?"

"This is the neither the time nor the right place to discuss this."

"I think it's a perfect place. No cameras, no microphones, No Noel, and no one coming in."

"Because we're trapped!"

"Only for a moment, enough time for you tell me what happened."

"It blew up, what else is there to tell?!"

"Why did it blow up Tommy? Don't act like I'm stupid! Just tell me!"

"Crossed machines, I don't know."

"Liar. The bruises you had, broken ribs, could not just be from jumping off a cliff into the ocean."

"Did my mother… who told you I jumped off a cliff?" Tommy asked.

"I saw it. I saw you falling before the explosion. And I felt it too. Now tell me, what happened?"

* * *

Tommy confessed to Kimberly the truth about the island. He hadn't told a soul, not even Jason knew the whole story behind why the island blew up. Tommy told Kimberly that the authorities were right to assume Tommy was dead. The last ship did leave off the island that morning and he wasn't on it. Tommy went back because he had to make sure what was created, the evil there was destroyed before he left that island. Tommy went back into the Industry and found most to almost all of the machines set to overload. Tommy fought an evil being; Mesagog as he called himself ordered the tyrandrones to take everything. The security system had been destroyed, meaning it wouldn't be long before everything blew up because with security system destroyed nothing could be stopped, everything was in overload and set to blow. In his escape, Tyrandrones attacked Tommy.

"Wait… Tyrandrones. What's a Tyrandrone?" Kimberly asked interrupting Tommy's story.

"Something I helped create."

"A dinosaur?"

"Not completely. These were dangerous, their control had been altered to fight and kill."

"Kill? Kill you?" Tommy nodded at Kimberly.

"I never ever wished to see those creations made into the monsters I fought."

"So, you were attacked by this Mesagog creature and his goons."

"Yes. I fought my way out the Industry into some woods as the island was blowing up around me. Tyrandrones surrounded me, too many, I almost didn't…" Kimberly gasped. She shook her head not wanting to believe something; anything could ever defeat Tommy in combat. "I just ran and ran. And soon, I found myself at the edge of the cliff."

"Where you jumped." Tommy nodded.

"I don't know how long I floated there, but I heard your voice. And I saw your face…and soon I found the strength and swam enough for a boat to spot me and bring me back to the mainland."

"Do you think this Mesagog survived?"

"I don't know."

"And what ever happened to Dr. Mercer?"

"He went missing right before Mesagog showed up."

"You think this Mesagog killed him?" Tommy nodded answering Kim's question.

"And tried to steal our work…"

"But it all blew up right?" Tommy nodded.

"Nothing could have survived on that island after it exploded," Tommy said.

"You did."

"I wasn't on the island when the total explosion occurred."

"Thankfully."

"So, now you know everything."

"What will you do with the gems?"

"Right now, just keep them safe with me and all the other ranger items I have."

"But where? The Command Center was destroyed by Divatox."

"I have another place."

"I heard from Jason, you are in school again."

"Yeah, I hope earn my master's degree in teaching."

"That's great." All of sudden, the vault opened. The bank manager and 2 guards stood there.

"Oh Mrs. Thompson, I am so sorry, the door should have never closed on you two!"

"It's okay, Mr. White, I accidentally hit the pad."

"Did you get everything you wanted?"

"Yes sir. Thank you." Tommy and Kimberly walked out the bank and to their cars.

"Well, I guess…"

"This is it." Tommy hit the button to unlock his doors.

"Just be careful, please Tommy. We don't know what could have happened to that Mesagog guy? He could be just waiting to attack you."

"If he did survive there is no way he would be waiting this long to attack."

"Maybe… just… remember, your sons, don't do anything that would make them lose you."

"Are you only concerned about the boys missing me?" Tommy asked staring down at Kimberly. They stared for the longest into each other's eyes. Both Kimberly and Tommy were peering into the other's soul, they knew the answer.

"Of course, and…" Kimberly stopped herself. "Don't think I don't miss you, don't ever think I won't miss you." Kimberly got into her car. She drove off as Tommy did the same, going into another directions.

* * *

Jason wasn't really a big fan of the bachelor party, knowing that both Zack and Rocky would plan only the best, with tons of strippers and tons of alcohol to boot. And Katherine was not pleased that Jason put the power in the freaks hands. The wedding between Jason and Katherine was set for Valentine's Day in just 3 weeks. Tommy agreed with Adam and Billy, perhaps a ski trip just for the guys would be fun as well and probably safer. Adam was married now to Tanya, so the idea of strippers and alcohol would not fly well with Tanya. But of course Rocky and Zack didn't care. They like Tommy, weren't in a committed relationship. Zack's failed wedding just weeks before the event definitely wouldn't stop him and looking at Zack you would never be able to tell he was heartbroken over Victoria.

The men left California together late Friday night, since they all had jobs and Tommy was back in school. The drive didn't take too long to Las Vegas, and as soon as they got there, they ate a late dinner, had some rounds in the casino before going to sleep, knowing the real fun was Saturday night. The bachelor party started off tamed on Saturday night, there was dinner with sushi rolls, lobster wontons and Kobe beef at the famous Tao Restaurant. It started in a VIP Lounge Club with tons of alcohol bottles passing around. Rocky had gotten some private booths for a little alone time with the strippers downstairs, knowing the real party would be up in the suite later that night.

Jason found Tommy sitting alone at the bar away from the loud VIP Lounge section he left. Jason knew Tommy was sulking, thinking about Kimberly, bumming everyone out.

"Bro, bro, bro, what are you doing over here?" Jason was obviously drunk, as he threw his arm across Tommy's shoulders.

"You seem happy."

"It's my bachelor party! Of course, I'm happy! Now come on! Stop thinking about that pixie! Have a bottle with me! Have some fun!"

"You go, I'll join you shortly."

"You better! Wooooo!" Jason grabbed 2 more bottles of beers and stumbled back to the VIP lounge. Tommy shook his head. Rocky came back from the stage where several strippers had just finished with a funny look on his face. Tommy saw him.

"Hey man," Tommy picked up his beer. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I just saw…" Rocky shook his head, examining the bottle of Tequila he had in his hands. "Nah, why don't you get the boys and we'll head upstairs."

"Do you have more strippers coming?"

"Of course buddy! Now, I think I forgot something by the stage, get the boys together I'll meet ya upstairs."

"Okay."

* * *

And then the fun started. Rocky and Zack had 2 strippers show up, a dwarf stripper, and some sexy dancing clowns piled into the confidential penthouse suite in Cesar's Palace Vegas. Zack had a casino poker table brought up into the room, so they could play poker, drink, watch some lovely ladies dancing and just have fun. It wasn't a big party with only 10 guys, just the normal male bonding, loyalty thing. At first, Jason was hesitate, and worried as the dwarf stripper really took a liking to them, thanks to Zack. They knew Jason wouldn't sleep with any other woman but Katherine, but it was a funny sight to see the strong Jason Lee Scott stumbling to get away from a dwarf.

Tommy was coming back from his Monday classes when he saw Rocky waiting outside the house in his car. Tommy was still struggling after Saturday night's party. He had never consumed that much alcohol since the divorce party. All the guys had passed out about 9am, and it was a very hard drive ride back to California on Sunday. And Monday classes were not fun either.

"Hey Ape man, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"It's been too long Winged Lord of the sky." They slapped hands.

"Too long, we just left each other last night?"

"You know what I mean." They went inside the house.

"What do I owe this visit man?" Tommy went to his fridge. "A beer?" Rocky groaned. "Still too soon?"

"Yeah, I think we drank Patron's monthly supply."

"Yeah well, who was it that said we need a case of Patron, not beer."

"Hey, only the best for the second greatest red ranger."

"Second? Jason is before me?"

"Well of course, you are our Rainbow, Christmas Ranger, you weren't red long enough to stand up to our standards." Tommy shook his head. "Hand me a water." Tommy did.

"So, why are you here, slow day at the dojo?"

"Not opening this Monday, not after the weekend. And I wanted to catch you earlier, but something came up. And I just didn't want to say anything Saturday with everyone around."

"Say what?"

"I saw Noel."

"When?"

"He was in Vegas at the strip club we were, and he wasn't alone." Tommy laughed.

"You are kidding right?"

"I wish I was man," Rocky said.

"You're kidding?" Rocky shook his head. "No, no, no man, you cannot tell me that."

"I have a picture." Rocky pulled out his cell phone.

"No! You have the picture, you show Kim then!"

"Bro, this is what you need to win her back!"

"I am not going to win her back with…" Tommy looked at the photo. "That's a messed up picture." Tommy examined it closer. So, it was true, but thanks to the many shots of Patron Tequila the photo Rocky took turned out to be pretty blurry, though Noel's trademark golden locks could be seen as he was running his fingers through it surrounded by 3 blondes.

"Come on, you know you want it."

"No, I can't… I am not even allowed in the house…"

"Then use it! She loves you bro!" Rocky sent Tommy the photo through his cell phone.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me!"

"She will after you show her this. Look, I liked Noel, I thought he was a good guy for Kim, he treated her right, but if he's cheating on Kimberly, she needs to know. If it's true, I'll beat him for you so you won't have to again." Tommy shook his head. His cell phone got the picture in his message.

"I'll keep it and think about it. I can't just go accusing the jerk with just a blurry photo."

"Okay bro."

"Thanks Rocko for the heads up though. I'll be keeping an eye on him just in case." Rocky nodded.

"She loves you man."

"Yeah, I hope that's still true after she finds out about this." Tommy looked at the picture again. He shook his head.

* * *

Tommy held the photo of Noel and the 3 blondes for a few more days before he decided to finally confront Kimberly with it. Tommy pulled up a block away from the house. He was still debating whether or not Kimberly would believe him or cuss him out. Tommy sat in the jeep a good 10 minutes before he finally shut the engine and walked to the house. Once Tommy saw Noel's car, he knew this was a bad idea, but didn't change course. He was telling Kimberly the truth tonight.

Kimberly was just about the put away some dishes from the dishwasher when she saw Tommy. She quickly went to the backdoor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kimberly looked back into the house after opening her door. Tommy had sneaked around the back door and found Kimberly in the kitchen alone, which was the only reason why he knocked. Noel and Tim were upstairs with Charles and Zeke playing their Playstation basketball game Noel just brought for Zeke. Kimberly had been cleaning up the living room from the attack of Barbie dolls parade with Adela.

"Where's Noel?"

"Upstairs! And you need to be gone!"

"I need to talk to you."

"No!"

"Kimberly…please!"

"I can't and you know that! Is your car out front?!" Kimberly asked very concerned that Noel would see Tommy's jeep and freak out even more.

"I parked around the block."

"Tommy, please get out of here."

"No, listen, give me 5 minutes!"

"2!"

"Fine." Tommy opened his phone and showed Kimberly the photo after stepping through the doorway into the kitchen.

"What the hell is this?" Kimberly asked handing the phone back to Tommy.

"Rocky saw Noel in Vegas this past weekend."

"What?"

"Jason had his bachelor party this past weekend and we went to Vegas."

"And?"

"And Rocky saw Noel, and took this photo of him."

"Noel was in New York this past weekend!"

"Kimberly, this is him!"

"That is not Noel! That is some blurry guy surrounded by women, not Noel!"

"Of course it's Noel!"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Rocky has no reason to lie to me or to you! He saw Noel, he took this picture!"

"Then why are you telling me this and not him?!"

"Because Rocky came to me first!"

"You are just mad I refused to leave my husband and go back with you after the island explosion!" Kimberly couldn't believe how ridiculous of a story Tommy would make up for her to leave Noel and come back to him. Noel would not just deliberately cheat on her in public and get caught.

"Oh, so I would lie to win you back?" Tommy shook his head. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"Nothing else worked!"

"You know what, fine. I just thought you should know; just in case…don't say I didn't try to help you. Don't say no one tried to help you. And don't come crying to me when you find out the truth. Your husband is liar and probably having multiple affairs. And I won't be your shoulder to cry on."

"My husband loves me and only me, get out my house. And don't ever come back."

"Fine. Just remember what I said, I won't be there for you when this turns sour."

"Go!"

"I'm gone… for good." Tommy slammed the door behind him. In that very moment, Tommy decided to turn his back on Kimberly for the first time in his life. If she was going to side with Noel and believe his lies, then that's her life. If Kimberly wanted Tommy out of her life, then he was gone, for good. Kimberly sighed. She leaned against the back door, shaking her head. Tommy was gone for good. His words were like a knife to her heart. Kimberly turned, but just as she was about to open the door and go after Tommy, Noel came into the kitchen.

"Oh man! What a game!" Kimberly turned. "Oh hey honey… just getting some water. You okay?"

"Yeah. Just fine." Kimberly walked over to Noel and hugged him. "Everything is just fine."

* * *

A Week Later

Kimberly smiled as she looked over at Noel. He was driving. Tim was watching the kids, giving Noel and Kimberly a much needed date night. Noel had gotten them dinner at one of the most expensive French cuisine places in town.

"I am so happy we could get out the house for a night."

"I know baby," Noel took Kim's hand. "I have been working so much, with all these flights back and forth. It's great to just be just us for a change." They kissed at a red light.

Noel and Kimberly were showed to their seat, somewhat private area of the place.

"Man, this place is gorgeous." Noel held Kim's chair out for her. "Thank you."

"It's alright, you are still the most beautiful sight in the world." Kimberly smiled. She reached for Noel's hand. She kissed his palm. Noel ordered the wine to start. Right after their orders were taken, Kimberly looked up and to the side to see Tommy sitting at a table across the room. She groaned.

"What's wrong?" Noel asked. Kim shook her head. She smiled.

"Nothing. I was thinking about my order."

"You want the lamb instead of the seafood, I can ask the…"

"No, no! It's fine! It's okay, really Noel." Kimberly saw Tommy smiling as a woman returned and took a seat at his small table. The woman leaned forward. Kimberly made a face at the red-haired big-boob bombshell sitting with Tommy. She had never seen this woman before.

Kimberly just couldn't enjoy her time with Noel and dinner with Tommy's date laughter that could be heard. Noel finally caught on to what was ailing Kimberly. He saw Tommy with his date of the evening.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Noel threw down his napkin. "I'm going to have to speak to him…"

"Don't Noel, it's obvious he didn't know we were here."

"How the hell could he afford a place like this?"

"I don't know. Let's just eat and get out of here."

"Fine."

* * *

Kimberly excused herself to use the bathroom while Noel was paying the bill. Kimberly came from the bathroom and bumped into Tommy.

"Wow, I thought I saw Noel here, I almost amused he…"

"What, was cheating on me again?"

"Pretty much."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Noel is faithful to me."

"Keep believing that."

"Why should you even care?"

"You're right. I shouldn't. I mean, you kicked me out of your life."

"I didn't…I just… don't. Don't Tommy." Kimberly went to walk away. "Have fun with Red."

"Jealous much."

"Of what?"

"Obviously."

"Don't fool yourself, Tommy. I hope for the best with you two." Tommy laughed.

"Yeah right."

"No, I think it's great you're moving on. I mean, maybe then you can stop obsessing over lies and my relationship with my husband. You need someone to occupy your time, even if she is clearly a hooker."

"Oh, so the only woman I can get is a hooker?"

"It's obvious, she looks like something Rocky would go for." Kimberly let out a laugh at Tommy's face. "Rocky set this up, huh. I knew it."

"Jane's nice. She actually listens to me."

"Well, then she is desperate to listen to your stories."

"You listened."

"Yes, past tense, I don't have to any more."

"Yeah, you would rather listen to Noel's lies." Tommy smiled and walked into the bathroom. Kimberly frowned. She went back to the table.

"You okay?"

"Let's just go."

"Okay." Noel helped Kimberly into her shawl as he picked up his jacket.

* * *

It was close to Valentine's Day and Jason and Katherine's wedding just a week away, next Saturday to be exact. Tanya planned the weekend before the wedding for all the ladies in the bridal party and friends to stay at a villa for the weekend with 6 ladies, 2 were Katherine's best friends from the Company and her bridesmaids, Tanya the maid of honor, Aisha and Kimberly of course. They left early Friday morning for the drive to South California. Kimberly left the boys with Tommy for the weekend knowing Noel would want some privacy since he would have to be making some important calls this weekend. Rosie would take them to Tommy's place once school was done that Friday afternoon, so Tommy wouldn't be near Noel while Kimberly was away. Tanya got the ladies this great stay at the South Coast Winery Resort and Spa. Each girl would share a bed in the 3-bedroom villa house for the whole weekend. Aisha and Kimberly got their room together, bride and maid of honor; Tanya and Katherine got the room together, along with Katherine's friends Norah and Anna to have the final room. It was great little house for the ladies to share and the scenery was just breathtaking as well.

They arrived and immediately their bags were thrown down and they went to total relaxation as the ladies were rushed to the Serenity massage center for a rub down after the long drive to South California. After that nice hour treat, the ladies were swooped away into the garden for lunch outside with all the wine tasting they would love.

"Oh, just look at this place," Kimberly moaned looking out at the mountains. She was sniffing her glass of wine as Aisha swirled hers around before taking a sip.

"Tomorrow we will go on a history tour through the valleys."

"Oh that sounds great," Aisha said to Tanya.

"Yeah, I can't wait," Anna said sipping on more wine.

"I just hope we can bring many bottles back home," Katherine said.

"See, I told you ladies she wouldn't miss the stripper," Tanya said. Katherine smiled.

"I still say we should have," Norah said.

"Yeah, for me," Aisha said. All the ladies laughed.

* * *

Next Morning

The morning sun awakened the ladies early. It was gorgeous day. Perfect day for a walking around. The classic vineyards were created by Jim Carter, would start the foundation of the wonderful surrounding by planting the seeds and watching things grow. The climate was ideal for wine with 40 acres of land.

"Man, this is like that movie, 'A Walk in the Clouds'," Kimberly said. "It's so beautiful!"

"I know, it's like a dream." Tanya saw Katherine wiping her face.

"Kat, you okay?"

"Just a little hot."

"Here, have some water," Anna said. Kat took a sip and seemed better as the tour went along.

* * *

Kimberly was plucking a grape when she saw Katherine stumble. Kimberly was fast as she crossed to Katherine and caught her as she passed out.

"Girls!" Kimberly gasped. Katherine was heavier than she looked. "Help!"

"Oh my gosh!" Tanya and Norah were at Kimberly and Katherine's side.

"Is she okay?" Anna asked. Tanya and Norah took the strand off Kim's tiny body.

"Lay her down!" Aisha as a veterinary knew some first aid skills. Aisha checked her pulse. The tour assistance found the 6 ladies.

"Is everything okay?"

"Her pulse is a bit slow."

"Let's get her to a hospital."

"Let me." The tour assistance lifted Katherine with ease with the ladies following closely behind.

* * *

Aisha pulled up outside Kim's house a few hours later She had dropped off Norah and Anna first and then Tanya. Jason all but flew down to South California when he heard Katherine had taken ill. He was there to drive her back, but everyone knew they just wanted some alone time.

"Man, so bad Katherine got sick."

"I still can't believe she's not pregnant," Aisha said. "But it was sad to leave that place so soon."

"You just want more wine." Kimberly laughed.

"Say the woman who brought enough for everyone to have a bottle for Christmas."

"You should always start Christmas shopping early."

"Not 10 months early!"

"Whatever!" Kimberly picked up her rolling suitcase and her box of wine.

"I'll drop by later after I stop by the shop."

"When will you learn that it's okay to leave Andre and Bella in charge. You don't have to check up on them."

"When my shop is not a mess at the end of a shift." Kimberly shook her head.

"See ya later girl."

"Bye!"

* * *

Kimberly struggled with her door and had to put down the box. Kimberly found the house so dark.

"Hello?" Kimberly put her suitcase at the stairs. Kimberly heard as if something hit the wall upstairs. "Hello? Noel…" Kimberly walked slowly up the stairs. The banging came louder with each step. Kimberly placed her head over her heart as the heavy breathing and sounds loving making rang clear. Kimberly took the slow walk toward her bedroom, her eyes somewhat out of focus, as tears formed.

"Oh … oh… yes baby, right there baby…. Yes, yes…" The sound of pounding of bodies, skins slapping hard against each other made Kimberly sick to her stomach. She knew she wasn't the cause of this. Kimberly's hand shook as she pushed to open her bedroom door. Her breaths come in short intakes. Kimberly tried to hold back the tears as the door slowly opened.

"Noel…" In the middle of the bed, her bed with Noel he lay with another woman, having sex. Kimberly gasped. Noel and the woman immediately stopped. Noel turned his head slowly and saw Kimberly. The woman, a blonde, just lay there smirking back at Kimberly. Kimberly knew the woman; she had just seen her yesterday in the grocery store.

"Kimberly…" Kimberly stood there in total shock. Her husband, the man she loved was having an affair.

* * *

Moments passed before anyone moved or even breathed frankly. Kimberly just stood in, tears streaming down her face until the realization occurred. Her husband, this man that has been nothing but a prince to her was cheating on her. Having this sick, nasty affair, the worst type of affair in their bed. Anger boiled deep inside. Fury that has never existed before in Kimberly arose. She was more angry right at this very moment then when Goldar or Rita called her 'Kimmy'. She was angrier than when someone makes a crack at her short height. Kimberly was shaking from her anger. Kim's eyes flashed pink and she knew it.

"You lying piece of shit!" Kimberly screamed throwing her purse straight at them. Noel scrambled to roll out of the blow from her purse, as the woman desperately attempted to cover herself with the blanket. Noel landed on the ground. "How dare you!" Kimberly screamed tossing his pants, his shirt, anything in her path at Noel. "How dare you fuck this woman in my bed, in our bed! You piece of shit! Piece of shit! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Kimberly!"

The woman screamed as Kimberly, this tiny woman she was, was able to lift the mattress, making her fall to the ground.

"Get the hell out of my bed!" The woman hit the ground hard. Kimberly didn't care. She was having sex with her husband. The woman was lucky she didn't attack her. Kimberly started throwing anything and everything in that bedroom at Noel she could grab. Kimberly crossed the room toward Noel, as he fell down a lot to get away from Kimberly and the items. "Get out!" Noel stumbled downstairs, struggling to slid on some boxers as the woman was desperately covering herself with the sheets. "Don't you dare!" Kimberly ripped the sheet from her. "Get the hell out!" Noel grabbed the woman, shoving her out the bedroom before him.

"She's crazy!"

"Crazy!" Kimberly shoved Noel out her bedroom to his ass, he fell into the woman. Both desperate to put on their clothes. Kimberly didn't care that they were naked. They were fucking in her bed, having an affair. The woman went the wrong way to escape from Kimberly, taking the back stairs. Kimberly shouted at Noel, shoving and kicking him toward the stairs. She wanted him out the house.

* * *

Rosie was hesitant to come into the house with the boys when she saw the rush of a woman racing out the kitchen Tim had taken Adela to the mall to buy that teddy bear she wanted. Rosie had offered to do it since she had the boys until Kim gets home, but Tim wanted to spend some time with his daughter

"Kimberly, if you could calm down!" Kimberly threw a glass vase at Noel after she tossed the bouquet of flowers at the woman and Noel.

"Calm down! You're fucking another woman!" Noel ducked as Kimberly threw a plate. Noel crossed the kitchen, grabbing Kimberly's arms and shaking her.

"This is madness! Let me explain!"

"Mom!" Zeke yelled. Kimberly looked up to see Rosie, Charles in her arms, with Zeke standing there staring at them.

"Take them out the house!" Kimberly yelled at Rosie yelled. "Get off of me!" Kimberly threw Noel's hands off her and went to hit in with a pot. But Noel was quickly enough to duck and grabbed Kim's arm to stop her. "You piece of shit!"

"Let me explain!" Noel was kicked backwards and Kimberly picked up more stuff to throw at Noel.

* * *

Tommy was sitting in the library when his cell phone goes off. He was sitting with a group for a tutoring session on Saturday. Tommy knew he forgot to put his phone on vibrate.

"Tommy, could you please…"

"Sorry." Tommy always forgot to sent his phone to silent in the library, usually it was Rocky bothering him on Saturdays to do something. Tommy had gone back to school to earn his teacher's license where he hoped to be teaching Science shortly. Tommy immediately got up and excused himself from the group. Tommy saw it was Rosie's number. Rosie was keeping the kids for a few hours while Tommy was at the group session, but when Kimberly called to say the weekend stay ended shortly, Tommy just told Rosie to take them back to the house and he'll see them next week.

"Hello?"

_"Dad! Mom needs you! Noel and Mommy are fighting!" _

"What, slow down Zeke! What are you saying?"

_"It's really bad Dad! Come now!"_ Tommy could hear Kim's screams through the phone.

"I'll be right there!" Tommy closed his phone and rushed back to get his things.

"Tommy, where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

"But you have the new research and the re-defined summary." Tommy quickly pulled out the folder.

"That was son, something bad…"

"Your son?" A girl asked. She didn't know Tommy had a kid.

"Here, take the folder. I think I have another copy. I'm sorry." Tommy rushed out the library.

* * *

After destroying the bedroom and basically the kitchen, the fight had moved into the living room. Rosie had the children in the car. The woman that left, came back, she left her purse. Kimberly and the woman fought when she tried to go back upstairs to get her fallen purse.

"You will not step any farther into my house!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't please your husband enough that he came to me!"

"How dare you, you bitch!" Kimberly grabbed the woman by the hair and arm, tossing her backwards. Noel quickly was there to step between the women, slightly pushing Kimberly back. "You dare speak to me like that after trying to be my friend in the store!"

"At least I know how the please a man!"

"You're just a worthless slut!"

"Oh yeah! Is that why your husband has been seeing me for months now!" Kimberly and Noel exchanged a look.

"Months?" Kimberly held her hands up in disbelief. "Months." Kimberly lifted the blue bowl on a small table. "Months!" Kimberly threw the bowl at Noel and the woman. Lucky for them, it missed.

"That barely missed!"

"Oh, what a shame and I was aiming for your head!"

"Don't you think you have acted childish enough!"

"Oh, this is not an act!" Kimberly went over to Noel's prized plasma tv. He loved that tv, it was sickening when he brought it into the house. Noel was practically drooling over it.

"Don't you dare!" Kimberly shoved it over.

"You bitch!"

* * *

Zeke had enough of waiting in the car. He opened the door and rushed back into the house.

"Zeke!" Rosie cried out. Zeke walked into the living room just as Kimberly stood before the mess of the plasma tv. Noel had Kimberly by the arms, shaking her violently.

"You stupid, stupid woman! That cost a fortune!"

"Let go of my Mommy!" Zeke rushed to hit Noel in the back, but Noel's woman was quick, grabbing Noel.

"Get your slut hands off my son!" Kimberly went to the woman, but Noel shoved Kimberly backwards into the wall. He grabbed the woman.

"Don't you touch him!" Noel pulled the woman away. Zeke punched Noel in the stomach.

"Zeke!" Noel simply wanted to push Zeke away from the mess, but Zeke tripped, falling into the broken plasma tv. Kimberly was at his side immediately. He was unharmed, thankfully.

"Kimberly, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." Kimberly shoved Noel away.

"Get out of my house!"

"Fine by me." The woman went to go upstairs to get her purse.

"Do not let that woman upstairs in my house!"

"Oh, I'll be 2 seconds…"

Tommy came into the front door at the exact moment to see Kimberly laying on the ground at the bottom of the stairs with Noel kneeling next to her, checking her. Noel was getting some things, but Kimberly wanted him out the house immediately. They were yelling and cursing at each other. When Kimberly went to slap Noel for calling her a hypocrite with her affair with Tommy, Noel blocked it and only meant to push Kimberly backwards a bit, but they were too close to the stairs. Kimberly protected herself for the most part, but still fell down the stairs. In a rage, Tommy rushed and tackled Noel straight into the entertainment center with the DVD collection.

"Tommy!" Kimberly screamed as she sat up and saw the two fighting.

* * *

The police arrived. Rosie had called them once she saw Kim's ex husband arrive. The police brought up the fight between Tommy and Noel. The back of Kim's head needed some stitches thanks to her tumble down the stairs.

"Officer, arrest that man! I'm filing assault charges!" Noel yelled. Tommy was about to be put in handcuffs.

"No!" Kimberly yelled. "Officer please…" Kimberly stood up. "It's not how it seems."

"Then Mrs. Thompson would you then please explain the destruction of this house."

"My husband, that man over there, Noel…" Kimberly pointed harshly. "Was sleeping with another woman in our bed. I may have slightly over-reacted. I broke a fair few things around the house."

"A fair few things…" The officer looked around. "I would say a lot more than a fair few, Mrs. Thompson."

"Okay. Who is this man then?" The other officer asked.

"My ex-husband, Tommy. He must have came in right when I fell down the stairs and assumed Noel…"

"Okay, wait… you fell down the stairs?"

"Noel and I were arguing upstairs because he refused to leave when I asked. One thing led to another and I stumbled on the steps and fell."

"So, we are here for just a martial spat?" Kimberly nodded and hissed.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked finally once the officer let him go. Tommy was quickly at her side. He checked her head.

"I'm fine Tommy, I just fell the stairs."

"That is still my wife!" Tommy glared at Noel.

"Get a paramedic over here, that's a bad cut and it's bleeding," Tommy said.

* * *

After a few quiet moments, the paramedics arrived and checked on Kim's head

"Well, since this was a simple fight, unless either of you want to file charges, we will be going then"

"No, I want to press charges, that man attacked me!"

"Because he thought you pushed me down the stairs, which I am still not truly convinced you didn't!"

"Kimberly!"

"Ma'am, do you want to file a charge against your husband?"

"I won't, if you won't." Kimberly looked at Noel. Noel picked up his bag and rushed out the house. "I guess that's your answer officer."

"Next time, just walk away," the officer said. "In the end, it's the best solution than all of this." Kimberly looked at the two officers before simply nodding.

* * *

Tommy helped Kimberly to sit on the stairs. She looked around the mess of her house and buried her face in her hands. She finally let out the sob she had been holding back since she first saw Noel and his mistress. Rosie had taken the children to Tommy's place for the night. Tommy felt they shouldn't be around the destruction of the house. Tommy put his hand on Kim's shoulder and squeezed. He knew she hated crying over this. She had every right to be angry and want to hurt Noel, not sitting here crying.

"How could I be so stupid Tommy?" Kimberly let out a laugh though wiping away her tears. She was still in some disbelief that Noel was cheating on her. The signs were just not there. There were incidents, Aisha's sighting of Noel when he was supposed to be in London, and Rocky's photo, but those weren't enough proof.

"It's not your fault, what he did… he wasn't good enough for you."

"Maybe it was the opposite. Maybe I wasn't enough for him."

"That's ridiculous Kim. And you know it. He had no right to cheat on you, you're perfect. And he wasn't enough."

"That's just it, to me, he was. He treated me so… like a princess and I… I believe it all. I was a fool, blinded by the gifts and words of devotion, I didn't see that…I didn't believe you… and I'm so sorry."

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Home?"

"I am home."

"This was never your home. Not your real home." Tommy held his hand out for Kimberly. Kimberly hesitated, looking at Tommy's hand. "Come. With me." Kimberly's hand slowly rose up and she grasped Tommy's hand. He pulled her up and she went straight into his chest. Now that felt like home.

* * *

_AN: Thanks mucho everybody! Reviews always welcomed and appreciated! _**Next installment: Third Times A Charm,** with _a marriage is over, will our happy couple finally have that fairytale ending? Tune in to find out! _


	28. The Third Times A Charm

**Chapter 28: The Third Times A Charm**

**Enjoy! **

With the destruction of the house, Kimberly had no other choice than to move in with Tommy until she can find the energy not to destroy anything else in the house and clean up. Rosie offered to go back to the house and clean, but Kimberly told her not even dare. She made the mess due to her madness. She was the only going back into that house to clean and clear out. The boys were happy to be back in the house. Tommy kept things basically the same, of course without Kim's great interior decorating design. Tim couldn't believe the mess he walked into. He had listened to the story from Tommy, since Kimberly was not available to talk. After dropping Adela off, Tim went to examine the damage. Destruction maybe just wasn't enough of an adjective. The house was beyond demolished. An earthquake would have left less damage than Hurricane Kimberly.

Next Day

Tommy was fixing breakfast for everyone before he left for his classes; as Kimberly was lying upstairs in the bedroom, sadden still after last night. Zeke still had school too. Tim would be looking after Chuck while Tommy had to go to school. Kimberly had practically become mute again since she left the house. It was like when she found out Tommy went missing after the island exploded. She was stone in the bed, just staring off as the tears rolled down her face. Noel had tried calling, and calling. Kimberly would see his number and simply hit ignore. Tommy made a tray for Kimberly after fixing his boys a plate of eggs, bacons and waffles.

"I'll be back."

"Is Mommy okay Dad?" Zeke asked getting a biscuit.

"No, not right now son."

"But she will be right?"

"I don't know, I hope so son."

* * *

Tommy came into his bedroom. Kimberly was in the spot he saw her drop into a few hours ago. Her cell phone buzzed on the nightstand. Kim's hand came up and covered the cell phone. Kimberly stood up. She went to the window and lifted it up.

"Kimberly!" With all her might, Kimberly threw her cell phone out the window. It hit a tree, and exploded into many pieces before falling to the ground. "You are really going to regret that when you get that bill." Kimberly turned to Tommy. "I brought breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." Kimberly went and laid back down on the bed.

"I understood last night you weren't hungry, but it's morning now, you have to eat."

"Seriously Tommy, I can't…"

"Just a little bit of eggs and some juice." Kimberly sighed. She sat up, moving some hair out her face as she took the juice from the tray and drank it down. She took 2 spoonfuls of eggs, bite angrily at her biscuit.

"Happy?" Kimberly flung herself back to the bed. Tommy sighed, taking the tray with him as stood up.

"How can I be happy, when you aren't?" Tommy closed the door behind him. Kimberly started crying immediately. She had no right to be a bitch to Tommy. He didn't have to offer his place. He didn't have to offer to make her breakfast. He was too good a man. He was too good of a man for the likes of her. How did could she have ever giving him up?

Kimberly didn't move when Tommy came to check on her again later that day once he got back from class. That night, as Tommy was putting Charles into his bed with Zeke asking about Noel. Zeke had tried to ask all day, but Tommy just couldn't come up with a good answer. Adela was still in the bathtub, splashing and playing. Tim didn't have the heart to tell his babygirl no. Kimberly was always much better at giving the bath. Tim was a sucker to just let Adela do what she wanted for however long she wanted. Tommy knew Kimberly wasn't ready to answer any questions, especially that question. Zeke had gone into the bedroom several times, but was immediately pushed out by Tommy, since Kimberly just wasn't up to talking or even being awake. She made the room into a cave, completely blocking all light from outside. What would he say to his son? What should he say to his son?

"Why were Noel and Mommy fighting yesterday, Dad?"

"Son, I told you, right now is not the right time for that questions."

"Please… I'm not a baby like Chuck!"

"I know you are not a baby, son, but right now, you need to understand, this is grown-up business. And you are still too young!"

"What happened?"

"Noel did a very bad thing to your mother okay."

"Did he hurt her?"

"Not physically."

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly, you are too young to understand."

"He was having an affair!"

"What's affair?" Charles asked.

"Nothing you need to know right now. Come to sleep." Tommy tucked Chuck in better and gave him a kiss. "Goodnight son."

"Night Daddy!" Chuck smiled. Tommy turned on the nightlight and walked to the door with Zeke leaving the room first. Tommy left Chuck's door slightly ajar.

"Do you know what the word affair means?" Tommy asked Zeke walking him down to his bedroom.

"Yes."

"You do?"

"Yes! Noel was with another woman, not Mom."

"Yes, and that is wrong."

"So, since Noel with another woman, does that mean Mommy is leaving him like she left you?"

"You mean a divorce?" Zeke nodded. "I suspect so, but I can't truly answer that. Your mother has to be the one to make that decision."

"But she must! She doesn't love Noel!"

"Your mother…"

"She loves you! You and Mommy should be together again!"

"I know you want that buddy. But, I can't guess what your mother is thinking about. She's just really hurt right now. We have to give her time and space to make up her mind."

"Okay."

* * *

Tommy came into the bedroom after leaving Zeke in his room. Tommy grabbed some pajamas after having to sleep on the couch in his clothes since he didn't want to disturb Kimberly any last night. Kimberly turned over as Tommy was searching some dressers in the dark. She clicked on the lamp.

"Hey, sorry if I woke you. You hungry?" Kimberly shook her head. "I just need to get some things."

"You should take your bed back."

"No, you have it."

"Tommy, I'm smaller than you. I can handle the couch better. I don't want to be an inconvenient to you anymore than I have been already."

"You think you're an inconvenient? You never could be that to me."

"You said you wouldn't be there for me, why are you now?" Kimberly asked.

"I was mad at you, I said that out of anger."

"But it was true."

"No. That was the biggest lie I have ever told. Like, I could ever turn my back on you, whether or not you want my help Kimberly, I will always be there for you. I promised you that many, many years ago." Tears filled Kim's eyes. "And that's one promise I will never break." Tommy walked slowly over to Kimberly. She held her arms out for him. Tommy immediately sat on the bed and they hugged. Kimberly cried into his shoulder as she hugged him tight.

Next Morning

Mrs. Oliver came over to the house to see Tommy when she found Kimberly and her grandsons. Kimberly opened the door. Kimberly couldn't go back to the house so soon, so she sent Aisha to get a bag of some clothes for her. She still had the same clothes on for 2 days now. She needed to change and perhaps come out of this funk. Aisha told her the house looked like no one, not even Noel has been there. None of Noel's clothes were missing, his side of the closet didn't looked touched. Kimberly assumed he had enough money to afford to get stuff with his mistress.  
"Kimberly?"

"Hi, Mrs. Oliver..."

"Am I in the wrong house..." Kimberly smiled as Mrs. Oliver looked around, checking out the numbers on the house.

"Tommy went to get breakfast since he forgot to go shopping this weekend."

"Grandma!" The boys yelled.

"Oh my boys!" Mrs. Oliver hugged and lifted up her grandsons. "Yes, my very forgetful son. I knew he would forget since he had that study session. I was going to offer breakfast at Denny's. What are you doing here?"

"We're stay with Daddy again, isn't it great!" Zeke said.

"Oh, that is, interesting..." Mrs. Oliver looked at Kimberly. But Kimberly just wasn't ready to explain anything.

* * *

Friday Morning

Kimberly was cleaning up after Chuck since Zeke had left for school. Kimberly had pretty much a boring, non-productive week. She had yet to step foot in her own home. It was still a mess from Tim's account. Kimberly had an anxiety attack just thinking about going back into that house and seeing Noel again. She couldn't get that image out of her head of Noel in bed with another woman. The rage would just fill her soul again; she knew she needed more time to deal with that anger. If she returned to the house she would just end up destroying it more than fixing anything. Tommy was about to leave for classes. Kimberly practically stayed at home, not taking calls for work. Aisha understood. Unlike Aisha, Kimberly wasn't the type of person to just throw herself into something half-hearted. Kimberly needed this time to heal herself and figure out how she was going to fix her life.

"So, I'll pick up the suits and dresses for the wedding after school." Kimberly dropped a few bowls. Tommy knew Kimberly wouldn't be up to going to the dinner party tonight, he would have to just go alone with the boys.

"Oh shit! Jason and Katherine's wedding is tomorrow. I completely forgot!"

"It's been a long week."

"I didn't even remember their presents or…" Kimberly started crying as she cleaned up the water she spilt from the sink. "Their dinner party is tonight and here I am just…I'm so stupid." Tommy immediately hugged her.

"You're not stupid. You just had a hard week." Kimberly shook her head, pulling away from Tommy.

"That's just it. I always think of myself. Completely consumed in my own problems, I forgot about the outside world. I have sulking and depressing everyone around for what… over a man that cheated on me. Over a guy I gave everything up who just turned around to spit it back in my face. Who does that?" Kimberly threw the wet cloth into the sink.

"Kimberly, it's not your fault. It's okay to be sad, no one wants a marriage to end, especially over that. Besides, I already picked them up your gifts."

"What? When?"

"Aisha told me what you wanted to give Jason and Katherine at Macy's. I went after school yesterday. The gifts are upstairs in my closet. I didn't want Zeke, or Chuck, or even Adela to find it and think it was theirs." Kimberly couldn't believe she missed that. She must have been sleeping away the day yet again to even notice Tommy with a bag of gifts.

"You got my gifts?"

"Yes, I needed to pick up mine as well. They are wrapped and bowed just like you wanted. So, everything is basically done for you. Aisha will have your dress ready today and I'll pick up the boys suits along with mine, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Why are you so good to me?"

"You know why."

* * *

Kimberly arrived to Katherine and Jason's dinner party before their wedding tomorrow. Tommy had left earlier because he had to be there as the best man. Kimberly didn't want to go at all, but Aisha, who was already there, begged her. Kimberly didn't want to be a distraction, since she probably knew everyone else knew about Noel's affair. Kimberly stood in her black empire strapless dress with pink sweetheart bodice and black pumps. She had stopped by the shop and took a dress from the stock that wasn't even on sale yet to wear tonight. Katherine immediately hugged Kimberly when she saw her.

"Jason told me."

"I really wish he didn't."

"Sweetie, it's okay. I wish you would have called me earlier."

"I just… I don't want to be a distraction. This is your weekend, your wedding's tomorrow, you don't need my problems."

"My wedding is going to be okay, but the real question here is, will you be?"

"I don't know. Everything is still so confusing."

"Well, you take your time then and… know your friends are here for you."

"Thanks." A few tears formed in Kim's eyes. She hugged Katherine again. "You're going to be just perfect for Jason." Katherine smiled.

"I'm happy to have his sister's approval."

"I know you guys are going to have a long and happy life together."

"Thanks." Katherine and Kimberly hugged again. Katherine looked up to see Tommy. She smiled as she pulled from Kimberly's embrace. "And don't give up on your happy ending either. It's probably closer than you think." Kimberly looked back to see Tommy standing there. He saw Kimberly there and smiled. Katherine and Kimberly shared a smile.

* * *

Saturday Morning was a mad rush to get the Chapel. It was Valentine's Day, and the wedding day, so it was double special day. Katherine insisted on their wedding in a church she come to love when she moved to Angel Grove all those years ago. Jason wouldn't dare go against the honor his wife with her plans. Jason had Tommy as his best man of course, as Tanya was the maid of honor. Kimberly was happy for a change not to be apart of the wedding, along with Aisha. She got to sit and enjoy the day instead of stressing behind it. Chuck was the only other member in the wedding party as the ring boy. Norah had a daughter to cover as flower girl. Chuck and Leah had only met once and Leah took a heavy liking to Chuck, though she was over a year older. Kimberly was rushing around trying to figure out how to fix Chuck's pant. The tailor had made the pants a bit too long for his size and Tommy lacked in the supplies to fix clothes and Kimberly refused to go to the house to find her sewing kit. Aisha rushed from the shop, dressed in her yellow sleeveless satin dress with halter neckline.

"I got the pins!"

"Oh thank god!" Kimberly took the kit from Aisha's hands.

"What time is it?" Tommy asked fixing Zeke's bow tie.

"Almost 12."

"We were supposed to be leaving here at 12. It's an hour drive to Angel Grove."

"Give me 5 minutes…" Kimberly was already dressed in her pale pink strapless satin tea-length dress with rhinestone belt. She bent down to fix Chuck's pants. "Now, sweetie don't mess with them."

"Yes Mommy." They loaded into Billy's SUV since he was driving them to Angel Grove. Kimberly was very surprised to find Aisha and Billy had rekindled their friendship and turned it into so much more. Their relationship was still new, only about a few weeks, but going stronger with each passing day. Secretly Kimberly always assumed Aisha would go again with Rocky, but she guessed once with him was enough in anyone's lifetime.

* * *

The wedding chapel was beautiful. The wedding was at 3pm. The Chapel looked somewhat like medieval church. Kimberly took her seat with Zeke at one side, Tim at Zeke's other side and Adela in his lap. Aisha sat next to Kimberly, her hand intertwined with Billy. The Chapel was filled with Jason's large family and all of Katherine's family from Australia. The men looked lovely in their suits, not tuxedos. Katherine insisted on suits. And the bridesmaids looked amazing in their purple sleeveless long jersey dresses, especially Tanya in her plum 1-shoulder long jersey dress with Charmeuse bust and cascade back. There was a bit of comical part, as Chuck refused to walk down the aisle. Kimberly tried to coax her son down the aisle, but he refused, almost in tears. Everyone somewhat chuckled as Chuck froze there right at the door. Tommy had to quickly leave Jason's side and carry Chuck down the aisle. He held Chuck as the wedding continued. And Katherine was the highlight of the wedding, as she came down in this gorgeous ivory strapless a-line allover beaded corded lace gown.

During the ceremony, Kimberly couldn't take her eyes off Tommy, and neither could he. It was like they were exchanging their vows all over again. Tommy kept his stare only breaking it twice, the give Jason his vows on post cards and when the rings needed to be exchanged and Jason turned to him for the rings. At the kiss shared between Katherine and Jason, everyone stood and clapped. Aisha looked at Kimberly took her hand. Kimberly looked at Aisha with tears in her eyes. Aisha smiled and nodded. Kimberly brushed away some tears, as she smiled and cheered with everyone else. Jason and Katherine exchanged hugs and kisses with everyone. Tommy brought Chuck over to Kimberly, since he needed to follow the rest for pictures before the reception. Tommy brought his hand up and cupped Kimberly's cheek brushing away some tears with his thumbs. Kimberly smiled. Kimberly and Tommy stared deep into each other's eyes. Tommy bent down and kissed Kimberly on the cheek as she held Chuck on her hip. It was a quick exchange, but meant everything.

There was a short drive to the reception party at the Angel Grove Grand Hall. Jason had suggested the Youth Center, but with Ernie having gone back to Hawaii years ago, the Youth Center was closed down. The city had wanted to turn it into community mall. All the family and friends were waiting on the bride and groom to arrive, but Jason convinced Katherine on a long ride around Angel Grove. The placed was packed with everyone waiting on Jason and Katherine. The Reception went off without missing a beat once the happy newlyweds arrived. Tommy found Kimberly standing alone at the bar. She was thinking over what she wanted to order. Kimberly looked back at the dance floor to see Billy attempting to keep up with Aisha during the electric slide. Kimberly smiled slightly. Tommy came up beside her.

"You look beautiful." Kimberly slightly jumped, having not even noticed Tommy coming toward her. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Thanks."

"I don't think I said that to you today."

"You did, earlier, but it's always great to hear it again," Kimberly said.

"What are you drinking?"

"Uh, probably a soda."

"Nothing stronger?"

"Jack and coke." Tommy nodded. He turned to the bartender.

"2 Jack and cokes please." Tommy and Kimberly cheered their drinks to each other before taking a long sip. Tommy drank down his though. "How about a dance?"

"You, dancing?" Kimberly smiled.

"I got my liquid courage," Tommy said shaking his empty glass at Kimberly. She smiled before doing the same with her drink.

"Let's dance." Kimberly took Tommy's hand and led him to the dance floor. Aisha smiled when she saw the couple joining the dance floor. Aisha gave Kimberly a thumbs up, but Kimberly just shook her head.

* * *

Aisha and Billy were slow dancing now to the new song at the wedding. The song was about falling in love. Tim was dancing with one of Katherine's bridesmaids. Tim was surprised to see Aisha in Billy's arms. Though he shouldn't be that surprised. Aisha was a beautiful woman, any guy would be lucky to have her. Billy and Aisha excused themselves to get a drink. Tim kissed Norah's cheek and thanked her for the dance. Norah bit her lip as Tim walked away. Tim gave her a smile as he looked back at her. Tim went over to the bar area after Billy walked away toward the bathroom. .

"Hello."

"Hello Tim," Aisha said. Aisha picked up her glass.

"Great wedding huh?"

"Yup, very great."

"Beautiful reception too."

"Yup."

"You look good too."

"Really Tim…"

"What? Can't a guy tell a woman when she's pretty?"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. You look happy."

"I am happy. For the first time in a long time."

"Great." Aisha shook her head. "I'm happy for you."

"Really Tim?"

"Really! I mean, after all this time, I hoped we were friends again. We are friends right?"

"Of course! You are practically family." Aisha touched Tim's hand.

"Good." Billy returned.

"Hello Tim."

"Hey Bills…well, I better head to check on my babygirl." Tim patted Billy on the arm. Tim stopped and turned back to the happy couple. Aisha had just planted a tiny kiss on Billy's lips. "Oh and Billy, just so you know. She's a biter, so be prepared to scream." Aisha smirked at Tim. Tim smiled.

"You know I always liked you in high school," Billy said.

"Really?" Billy nodded.

"I just always assumed you saw me as a… geek."

"Handsome geek, Billy. Always handsome."

* * *

Tommy left the big table to join Kimberly's table with the children. Kimberly was happy to have company, since Aisha kept bugging her about the kiss at the wedding. It was a tiny kiss on the cheek didn't mean they were getting back together. It was way too soon to even think about assuming that. Kimberly and Tommy were helping both trying to help Chuck eat with little success. He was a stubborn boy, like his father, as Kimberly would note. Tommy just rolled his eyes. They were talking when Kimberly looked up to see Noel. Kimberly gasped. Tommy turned in his seat. He snarled. Kimberly started breathing hard. Noel motioned for Kimberly. Kimberly wiped her hands as she slowly stood up. Tommy stopped her.

"You don't have to go." Kimberly looked at Tommy. She placed her hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"I know, but I would much rather get him out of here before he ruins Katherine and Jason's reception."

"I'll come with you."

"No! Stay with Chuck, feed your son. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Kimberly bent down and kissed Tommy's cheek as he squeezed the hand on his shoulder. "Thanks."

* * *

Kimberly walked over to Noel. She led the way out the Hall away from anyone. Noel stopped Kimberly by grabbing her arm since he knew they were far enough away.

"Don't touch me." Kimberly tore away from Noel's touch.

"Sorry." Noel held up his hands. "I didn't mean to grab you like that."

"Don't…"

"Kimberly, we…"

"Noel, you should just leave. I don't have anything to say to you right now."

"I know you are upset…"

"Upset! You think I'm just upset!"

"I just… you won't accept my calls and…"

"I lost my phone."

"Oh."

"Out a window."

"Oh."

"You shouldn't have come here. Not today. This is a big day for 2 of very best friends, one being a brother to me and I don't want to take anything away from that."

"I understand that Kim. I just had to see you."

"Noel, just go."

"It's been a week Kim, I needed to see you, speak to you and hope that…"

"That what, I would forgive you?"

"If you would just…"

"I will never forgive you!"

"Please Kimberly, you need to understand I…"

"Don't!" Kimberly turned her back on Noel. "Don't you even try and tell me you love me when you were sleeping with another woman!" Kimberly yelled.

"It was just sex, it meant nothing!"

"If it meant nothing, you shouldn't have done it!" Kimberly yelled back.

"I'm sorry. I love you."

"Love me? You don't know love."

"I know I love you! I made a mistake!"

"A mistake? Okay, how many times did you sleep with her?" Noel's mouth opened to speak, but he closed it. "Exactly. You repeatedly slept with her. That's not a mistake Noel. You put your desires before our marriage."

"It's not like I haven't had to deal with being second best to you."

"Oh, so now you want to blame me for your cheating?!"

"No! I didn't mean it like that."

"I didn't force you to sleep with that woman or any other woman!"

"It's only been Gene."

"Oh! I don't want to know her name!" Kimberly covered her ears.

"I'm sorry. It's just with my father and… that face that Tommy was always there…"

"Tommy was never the problem and you know that."

"I did? How about the many times did I caught you kissing him?"

"Kissing, once…"

"Try at our wedding."

"That was…"

"Nothing. It was our wedding day, he interrupted what was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives and then I see you kissing him!"

"I didn't kiss him."

"You sure as hell didn't pull away."

"Fine, a kiss, but if it truly meant something, meant anything, I would left you that day, but I didn't. I went on, because I loved you and wanted to marry you."

"And the dance?" Kimberly sighed.

"This is not the day to hash this out." Noel grabbed Kimberly's arm.

"This is the perfect day to hash this out! I have always been put second to you and your love of that man!" Kimberly slapped Noel.

"Don't you fucking touch me! That man is a better man than you ever could be. He wouldn't cheat on me!"

"It was just sex!"

"Stop saying that like it makes it better! Tommy kissed me twice, you sleep with another woman repeatedly, those 2 things don't equate and you know it Noel! You broke our vows, you broke my heart!"

"And you broke mine!" Kimberly stared at Noel shaking her head. "You never truly moved on from Tommy. It was all a lie. Our marriage was a shame from the start."

"How could you…even think that?"

"How can I not! You still love him, by God you are here with him!"

"Because of you! I should be here with my husband! But my husband is lying, cheating piece of shit who sleeps around, and goes to strip clubs when he was supposed to be working!"

"Don't act like it's all my fault! You always run to Tommy! He is always in your heart, he is always the one you truly love and want! Him and those perfect boys you two have are always first!"

"If that was true then why I did even listen to you and let Tommy go."

"You may have let him go in your mind, but your heart still lingered for him then and today."

"If you truly believed that, then why are you even here?"

"Because for whatever reason, I can't… I can't let you go. I have never loved someone as much as I love you and I can't lose you."

"You lost me the moment I found you in bed with Gene."

"Don't say that. Please, we can work this out Kim. I promise, I won't ever look at another woman again, I can't lose you."

"Just go Noel. It's over. It's so over." Kimberly walked away from Noel; she didn't even look back, knowing she had said enough. Noel watched Kimberly walked back inside to the reception. But he wasn't going to let her go that easily, especially for her to go back to Tommy.

* * *

Tommy was waiting for Kimberly by the door. He had the urge twice to just go outside and save her from Noel, knowing this was the day nor the time for them to be talking. Tommy was about a second from going when he saw Kimberly. Kimberly was trying to wipe away some tears as she opened the door.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did he hurt you?" Tommy was immediately holding her arms.

"No. No! I'm fine." Tommy wiped away a tear. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Kimberly nodded. "Okay."

"Let's just enjoy the evening and forget that ever happened." Tommy nodded putting his arm around Kimberly's shoulders. Noel looked from the door to see that. His hands balled into fists.

"You will not take her from me Tommy boy."

Aisha tried to drag Kimberly with her once it was time to throw the bouquet, but Kimberly refused. It was like a football rumble for the flowers. Women were shoving and pulling each other to get the bouquet. The men were on the side laughing and pointing, as the ladies were fighting for the flowers. As if fated, Kimberly was sitting at the table with Chuck asleep in her lap and Zeke trying to down more cake, the bouquet just miraculously flew from the crowd of savage women and landed right on Kim's table in front of her. Kimberly slightly jumped in her seat when the flowers landed right in front of her. She slowly touched the bouquet in utter surprise. All the ladies that were fighting over the bouquet groaned knowing the prize had been claimed. Kimberly picked up the bouquet.

Jason had fun getting the lacy garter from Katherine's leg. It was the men's turn to fight over the prize, but there was a secret. And when Jason tossed the garter at the line of men, every male stepped aside. Well, actually, they all practically flew from the area, leaving Tommy standing there. Tommy picked up the garter with a shrug. All the men laughed and clapped. Aisha took Chuck from Kimberly and pulled her to take her seat in the middle for Tommy to put the garter on her leg, since it was traditional for the man that caught the garter to put it on the next bride to be. Kimberly somewhat smiled as Tommy slid the garter up her leg slowly. Tommy and Kimberly were made to sit in the chair and take a photo together before they were ushered to dance their solo dance.

"Well, I guess the saying is true, the third times a charm," Katherine said with her arms wrapped around Jason.

"I swear they are our Ross and Rachel," Aisha whispered.

"Yeah, but Kim's Ross," Rocky said. "And Tommy is definitely Rachel." Everyone laughed.

* * *

Kimberly was looking in the yellow pages for a good divorce lawyer. She was tired of listening to Noel's pleas of sorry, like that was going to fix things during their marriage counsel session. Once a cheater, always a cheater as Kim's mother told her. And Kimberly saw what cheating did to her parent's relationship. They were doomed the moment both their parents found partners while still married. Secrets, especially infidelities, destroy any marriage. Tommy was on lunch from class when he saw Kimberly daydreaming into space with the yellow book opened in front of her and a pink highlighter in her hand.

"Hey." Tommy passed Kimberly, but still nothing. Tommy settled his bag of lunch on the countertop. Kimberly flinched.

"Hey! Didn't see ya there."

"I noticed, deep in thought?" Kimberly sighed. "What are you looking for…" Tommy examined the page. "A lawyer?"

"Divorce lawyer. Reid and Associates don't do divorce cases anymore." Kimberly used Reid Morris back when she got her divorce from Tommy. Just bringing up the name of Reid brought Tommy back to that solitude dark place of their relationship. Kimberly saw Tommy's face when she mentioned his name.

"So you're going through with the divorce?" Tommy asked opening some containers of take-out. It had been a few weeks since Jason and Katherine's wedding. It was now March. Tommy had been worried since Kimberly agreed in part of talk to a marriage counselor with Noel. Tommy knew that if it was left to Noel and his hopes, just a few sit-downs together could fix their marriage.

"I just… I can't keep pretending that every time I look at Noel I don't see that woman under him, moaning." Kimberly slammed the yellow book. "I just won't anymore." Tommy handed over a container with soup and a sandwich. "Thanks." Tommy nodded.

* * *

Kimberly was waiting for Noel to show up to their final marriage counsel session. The doctor looked at the clock again with Kimberly. It was almost 7pm.

"He's almost 30 minutes late," Kimberly said with a sigh.

"He'll be here," the doctor said. "This is important to Noel. He doesn't want things to end like this."

"Well then, he shouldn't have cheated."

"Kimberly…" Kimberly looked at the doctor. "I thought we were moving pass the angry." Another 20 minutes passed. Kimberly sighed.

"He's not coming."

"Let's just give him 5 more minutes."

"I have given him one more week. That is more than enough. If he comes, tell him, if he wants to talk to me again, he'll have to do it through Neil and Leon Associates. They are my lawyers. I want a quick divorce." Kimberly picked up her jacket and purse.

"Kimberly…" Kimberly walked out the office. She was just about to get into her car when she received a text.

_I'm sorry…_

_Noel _

Kimberly closed her cell phone. She got into her car. Her cell phone went off. Kimberly groaned as she saw it was Noel.

"Noel! I do not want to talk to…"

"Miss, this is Gates at Tubby Tavern, your husband is very drunk here. I think you need to come here."

"First of all, he's my soon to be ex-husband, and if he's causing such a disturbance, call the cops."

"Miss, please… he looks bad." Kimberly sighed.

"Fine, where are you?"

* * *

Kimberly arrived outside Tubby Tavern. It was bar in the wrong parts of LA. Kimberly closed her car door behind her as she looked around, wondering how someone like Noel found such a place. It was a shabby place, hence the name Tubby. Kimberly went to the door and pushed it open, and sighed. Noel was drunkenly trying to talk the bartender into another drink.

"You have had enough man." Kimberly came up behind him.

"Noel, let's go." Noel turned slowly.

"You came?"

"Let's go."

"You came." Kimberly picked up Noel's jacket and grabbed his wallet and phone at the bar.

"Yes, now let's go."

"Everyone! Look, my wife, she actually left her lover for me!"

"Noel!"

"It's the truth! I was never good enough for you, it was always Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy… the perfect husband. The perfect man!"

"Noel, shut up and let's go."

"Isn't that why you went back on the pill?"

"Noel!"

"You wouldn't have loved our child as much as you love your boys with Tommy."

"Noel, you know that's not true!"

"Then why! Why didn't you want to have children with me?!"

"Noel, can we not do this here!"

"Why not here?! Why not let everyone see what I saw, you were always a selfish bitch!" Kimberly bit her lip to hold back her tears of angry.

"If that was true, I should leave your ass here."

"Why don't you? You never truly loved me anyway."

"Fine." Kimberly shoved Noel's things back into his chest. "I won't ever make this mistake again." Kimberly stormed out.

* * *

Kimberly was fumbling with her keys when Noel came out.

"Why didn't you love me?" Kimberly turned to face Noel.

"Who said I didn't?!"

"I do. You never wanted me, not really. You always wanted Tommy. Tommy and your perfect boys were first. You never wanted children with me."

"You were always too busy with work and your father's wishes and I already raised 2 children with an absent father!"

"My father hated you! All he ever wanted was one grandson from me. My sisters had girls, and you had already had 2 son!"

"You married me for a son?"

"You never wanted to move on from Tommy!"

"I married you for love! But obviously that wasn't enough for you!"

"You married me, because you knew it would hurt Tommy!"

"Tommy has nothing to do with you and your affair! You did that because you are the selfish one! I loved you, I wanted a life with you, and perhaps a child, but you… you…"

"You never loved me… not like you love Tommy."

"And now I'm glad I didn't. It would have been a waste loving you." Noel slapped Kimberly. Hard. Kimberly gasped, holding her cheek.

"Kimberly…. I'm sorry… I didn't…" Kimberly moved back as Noel moved forward toward her. Kimberly quickly got into her car and drove off.

* * *

Tommy had finished putting Zeke to bed; Chuck had already passed out after dinner when Kimberly came in. Tear-stained cheeks, red eyes, filled her face. Tommy immediately rushed to her side when he saw the red cheek.

"Kimberly!" Tommy held her arms "What happened? Who did this to you!" Kimberly just buried her face into his chest. "Did Noel… did he hit you?"

"He was drunk and…"

"He hit you!" Tommy immediately pulled away and grabbed his jacket.

"Tommy!"

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"He's not worth it!"

"He hit you!"

"Tommy, please… I just…it's over. It's over." Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck and hugged him. "It's over."

* * *

Tommy slowly led Kimberly by her by the hand up the stairs toward the bedroom. Their bedroom. Kimberly looked up at Tommy; he was so beautiful in the dark. So open and free. He may call her his 'Beautiful' but to her and any other woman, Tommy was just as beautiful, if not more because of his heart and strength. Tommy opened the door and led her inside. Kissing her again, he pushed her up against the door as soon as the door was closed behind her, letting his hand wander over her body. He had touched her, hadn't been intimate with any woman frankly since that night before her wedding. Tommy was ached for Kimberly. All those lonely night in this bedroom without her, was almost too much to bear. And now Tommy had Kimberly. He had her in his arms, the way things were meant to be. From her face to her neck, Tommy kissed down to her round full breasts, his hands caressing her waist and hips then reached around and pulled her ass closer to him, making a moan escape Kim's lips.

"Tommy…" Kimberly managed to say between heavy breaths and moans. He kissed her again, feeling her mouth with his tongue. It was passionate; it was Kimberly and Tommy, the greatest love of a lifetime. Tommy took Kimberly by the hand again Tommy led Kimberly to the bed. He kissed her once more, pushing her down onto the bed. Kimberly caught herself slightly on her hands, as Tommy brought his hands to her thighs before kissing her hotly on the lips. Kimberly moaned loudly, as Tommy's hands slowly moved up her thigh and under her dress, grabbing at her black lace thong and pulling it down in one swipe. Tommy kissed Kim's stomach, as she moved herself up higher onto the bed, forcing him to crawl up after her like an animal. The need in his eyes revealed his intent as he looked at her, and upon seeing his desire reflected in her eyes, he started kissing up her leg. She moaned as he started getting close to sweet treasure she held between her legs.

"I love you." Suddenly Tommy reached up and grabbed her ass, pulling her to him. He then lifted up the bottom of her dress and took in his first glance at the wet and moist area of his true desire. Tommy bent down and kissed it, letting his tongue slip past his lips and explore her beautiful mound. Kimberly gasped, clenching Tommy's head. Between the delicate lips of her pussy, up to that small bump that indicated her pleasure center. Tommy teased it at first, just rubbing one finger in a circle over her clit.

"Oh! Tommy!" Kimberly moaned as Tommy continued his feasting, licking and pulling at her lips. His moans and grunts of pleasure soon joined hers as he felt her body tensing and writhing under him. Tommy slid one finger into her wet channel, before another. "Tommy… I'm… I'm gonna…"

"Come for me Beautiful. Let me drink you." Tommy licked her pussy all over and sucked on her clit as he moved his fingers quickly in and out of her, pushing hard with his fingertips when they were in deep to fully stimulate that heavenly spot.

"Oh YES! Fuck!" Kimberly cried out, grabbing for his head with her hands and guiding him with her body movements, feeling the intense pleasure roll over her in small spasms. Kimberly came hard, but Tommy didn't stop, licking, and sucking from her. He removed his fingers and started licking up her juices, moaning with pleasure at the taste of it. He then momentarily abandoned the wet, pulsing area as he kissed up stomach, removing the dress as he went. Kimberly sat up slightly, helping him remove her dress.

With one sly movement, Tommy reached his hand around Kimberly's back and undid the clasp the held them. And after he threw the last piece of her garments to the floor, he leaned back to get the full view of her. She smiled at him as he looked at her amazed.

"Oh Kim, I never seen anyone as perfect as you. You are as beautiful as a goddess," he stated, looking down at her with hunger in his eyes. "And you taste like one too." A smile so inviting and so confident came over his face that made her tingle all over again.

"You're not so bad yourself handsome," Kimberly replied coyly. She then sat herself up and reached for his mouth, taking charge this time by pushing him down on his back. Kimberly straddled Tommy; she released his mouth and started kissing and sucking on his neck. Encouraged by his moans of pleasure and his hand on her neck, pushing her closer, she started biting and sucking harder. Soon his hunger overcame him and he copied her movements. Holding each other close, they bit and licked at each other moaning and grinding their bodies together. Her hands found his stomach and she moved down and continued her feasting there as she pushed his shirt up. Then, just as she did, he say up slightly and removed his shirt himself. Tommy tossed his shirt aside after roughly pulling over his head.

"There, better Beautiful?"

"Uh huh," Kimberly moaned as her hands and mouth found every inch of his chest. She licked and sucked at his nipples, feeling with him with her mouth and tongue. Kimberly fumbled with Tommy's jeans and boxers getting them down his legs as Tommy struggled kicking off his sneakers and socks. Tommy cupped one of her breasts and slowly massaged it making more moans escape from her lips. But before long she pushed him back again and gave him that enticing, beautiful and mesmerizing smile of hers.

"My turn, now." Kimberly said with that innocent smile. She moved to his side and continued kissing his stomach, only this time one of her hands reached down and started rubbing his throbbing member. Tommy moaned.

As Kimberly's kisses moved slowly down, he could feel his excitement rising and fought furiously to keep his desire maintained. He thought he couldn't hold it when he felt her tongue on his shaft. Tommy moaned even louder when he suddenly felt her mouth take him all in. All his years of meditation and control nearly flew out the window when Kimberly swallowed him into her mouth. With every time she went down, he deeper in her mouth than before. Tommy tried hard to keep himself from calling out in ecstasy. She used one of her hands to fondle his balls while using the other to aid her sucking and licking of his engorged manhood.

"You're going to make me loose control if you keep going like that." Kimberly smiled. Tommy's hands found their way to her head, burying deep into her hair, she continued, almost knowing instinctively how much he could take. Just when he thought he would explode, she would relax and slow down. Kimberly knew Tommy's tendency. She knew when to slow down to bring the pleasure to maximum. Tommy gasped, pulling Kimberly off him softly. He cupped her face, kissing her.

"I wasn't done."

"But I almost was and I would much rather come deep inside you." Kimberly moaned.

"Well, tiger… do your best." Tommy pulled Kimberly up by her arms, laying her lengthwise on top of his body. Tommy kissed and suckled at Kim's neck, his hands roaming her back, as Kimberly's hands clinched at Tommy's short spikes. Tommy exploded her body, letting his hands remember her body again. It had been a long time, but the curves, dips were the same. Tommy rolled them over, with him hovering on top.

"You are a goddess." Kimberly kissed him.

"You're not so bad yourself handsome." Tommy fondling her breasts with one hand and clutching her ass with the other. He moved his lips down and kissed her breasts, taking as much of them as he could in his mouth. He felt and heard her moans, which only encouraged him further. She held his head and neck as he sucked and licked her. She felt herself grow wet and hot once more, and tingles of pleasure rained throughout her body.

"Never has or will another woman make my desires be filled so completely. Never have I felt so much for you like I feel tonight. And yet I need more of you. I need you, body and soul, Beautiful."

"Tommy… I just can't…"

"Not tonight. Tonight is not about can't, tonight is about us, about us becoming one as we were always meant to be." Kimberly bit her bottom lip. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kimberly cupped his face and kissed him. Tommy started caressing her body again, feeling every curve, every dip. And as his hands explored her body, her hands explored his. He rolled over on top of her and kissed and suckled at her neck, He stopped and looked into her eyes with such desire, her breath caught and her heart skipped.

Kimberly just smiled at him, and pulled his face down to her own. And with that she kissed him more deeply and more passionately that she ever has before.

"I want to make love to you, I want to feel you wrapped around me, so hot, so tightly… I want to feel you cum around me. I need you Beautiful…" And as she felt him kissing her neck once more, causing her eyes to close. "I need you…"

"You first," Kimberly whispered. Tommy looked up and smiled at her, noticing the mischievous smile she gave him. "Tommy…. Make love to me. Make love to me right now." But before she could finish Tommy kissed her again, almost making Kimberly forget her own name.

"Kimberly," Tommy whispered softly, looking for an instant of regret, that maybe they were moving too fast. She wasn't even in the start of the divorce from Noel and yet here they were. Tommy knew Kimberly would never go back to Noel, and after tonight he was definitely sure she wouldn't. "Kimberly. I need you so much. You are a dream, my dream, and all I want is to make love to you as a way of showing the desire I have inside." Just then, he noticed for an instant she looked like tears were in her eyes. Kimberly shook her head; she wouldn't ruin this moment with silly happy tears. Kimberly quickly smiled so beautifully across her face and she kissed him again. Passion again flowed through both their veins as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and with one hand guided his hard cock into her waiting moist opening. Tommy groaned, as he found himself buried deep inside her with one thrust.

"Show me tiger. Show me…"

Moans escaped both their lips as he thrusted over and over deeper inside Kimberly. She wrapped her legs around him tighter as his tempo became faster and harder. Matching each thrust of his with her own rocking hips, Kimberly pulled Tommy closer, digging her nails into his back. They couldn't be too loud with both boys sleeping just a hall away. Tommy and Kimberly's lips were bruised with kisses. Their mouth locked together to silence the other. Tommy let out a groan when he felt Kimberly clamped down on him. She exclaimed as complete ecstasy electrified through her body. And at one last thrust, they both cried out as they released themselves together.

Tommy felt exhausted as he collapsed on top of Kimberly, breathing heavily and unable to move. Finally he pushed up and looked into her eyes, unable to express what just happened. Tommy kissed Kimberly, hoping it would help convey his meaning. And when he looked at her again, he knew that he succeeded. He rolled over onto his back and pulled her close to him. She cuddled up to him and let her hand caress his chest. Kimberly smiled.

"Are you happy, Beautiful?" She moaned, snuggling up against him more.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Completely."

"Tommy… this doesn't mean…"

"I know. I know it's too soon to be thinking that. But we will be together again, and this time it's going to be forever." Tommy kissed Kimberly's forever. "Because that is the way it was meant to be."

"Meant to be." Kimberly snuggled her cheek against Tommy's chest as she closed her eyes to Tommy's kisses on her forehead again.

* * *

Kimberly found out when Tommy graduates and earns his master's degree this May, he would be given an offer to work as teacher in Reefside for the fall. Kimberly had seen the contract, left unsigned by Tommy. Tommy hadn't even mentioned this to her, they weren't completely back together. Kimberly was still in negotiations for her divorce from Noel. Noel was holding back in the hopes of winning Kimberly back. Kimberly couldn't believe Tommy was not going to take up this teaching opportunity. Tommy saw Kimberly with the papers.

"Hey."

"Hey," Kimberly said. She turned to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because there's nothing to tell Beautiful. I'm not taking the job."

"Why not?"

"I won't leave LA or you, or the boys, not when I finally got you back." Kimberly shook her head. In that instant, her mind was made up. She knew what she had to do. As much as it would kill her to do this, she had to part ways with Tommy. She had to do this for him.

"I can't be with you Tommy."

"What? Why not?" Tommy asked.

"Because it's just not the right time. I can't keep failing in and out love with you."

"I have never fallen out of love…"

"I know, but for a time, I did," Kimberly said. She was lying, but she had to. "You will always be in my heart Tommy. And I… I hope in the future, we will find each other again." Tommy took the papers from Kimberly tossing them in the trash, shaking his head.

"No, no, I know what you are trying to do here, but…I love you."

"And I love you, but right now, you have live your life and I have live mine. I refused to be that woman, that woman that has to be a guy. I need to be alone for a while and re-think my life so far. I haven't finished my divorce and here I am back with you, it's not right. It's not right Tommy to be moving so quickly."

"And our boys… what about… that night… did it, did it mean nothing to you?"

"Quite the opposite. It was amazing, it is always amazing with you, but it's not what I need and it's not what we need."

"Haven't we been apart long enough?"

"I just need more time."

"I have given you years Kimberly! Years!"

"No, I have taken years, but you haven't. I have moved on, and it's time you try."

"Please…please don't do this…" Kimberly had tears in her eyes. Tommy was on the verge of crying himself. Kimberly handed Tommy back the papers from the trash

"Sign the papers. Go to Reefside Tommy. Go."

"Not without you."

"Yes, without me. It's the best thing for you and for us. Go to Reefside, it's the best thing for us." Kimberly walked away from Tommy.

* * *

_AN: Thanks much guys and gals! Reviews are much appreciated! Just 2 more chapters to go I feel! I know, sad, sad, but onto another horizon, and an OOV possibility of being back in the works, plus new stuff too. I am giddy with excitement, Christmas around the corner, and new ideas! Woohoo! _**Next installment: The Love**_, a quick overview of Dino Thunder is next. Tommy is living in Reefside, but how long will he truly be alone? _

* * *


	29. The Love

**_AN: Happy Holidays! Happy Holidays to all! Just 5 days til Christmas, excited? I am, though I have to say I am a bit hesitant to the Christmas Eve feast that is all on my hands this year...wish me luck! Coming to another ending to a fun loving story everybody! Just a short one to come after this...thanks for the suport and love!_**

**Chapter 29: The Love**

**Enjoy!**

Over a Year Later…

Reefside Senior Prom Night

Much had happened in the first year while Tommy was in Reefside. He was barely a full day into his first year as a teacher, when he was stuck in detention with 3 teenagers, Ethan James, Conner McKnight and Kira Ford. Those 3 turned out to form the next new generation of Power Rangers. Having stumbled across the Dino Lair after getting lost in the woods, the 3 teenagers take the Dino gems from the Lair. Tommy at first couldn't believe it. New Power Rangers were protecting the Earth yet again, but soon were thankful with Mesagog being the toughest evil enemy he has ever faced in such a long time. And with new Power Rangers, Tommy knew what the meant for him and his family. His trips back to LA would have to be cut short to help aide the new team along.

The black stretch limo pulled out to the large white building where the senior prom would be held. The limo driver quickly opened the door as toned pale leg came out first, foot covered in a the most gorgeous black platform 4" heel shoes with fuchsia scattered rhinestones. The fuchsia inset of her black gown, shined in the light. Stepping out the limo, the woman looked up and smiled. Her black dress with fuchsia plunging draped neckline and midriff, jeweled straps that wrap onto the back neckline and bust, side front slit and sweep train. The woman tossed some of her wild curls off her shoulder to her back as she climbed the red carpet stairs into the building. Prom Night would be special.

Stepping inside, the old bank turned into the spectacular grand plaza for the seniors, was filled with white lights hanging on the walls scattered all around, red, white and blue balloon clusters all around as well to go against the wooden floors. The music was blasting from the DJ. All the kids were dancing, laughing and having a great night. And then she spotted him. Tommy's back was to her, as he was deciding on which drink when she decided to walk up behind him.

"Hey Handsome…" Tommy froze at the drink table. The cup in his left hand was squeezed almost to the point of crushing in his hand as the handle to the spoon to get some punch bent slightly under Tommy's pressure. That voice. The voice that always sends a tingle up his spine.

* * *

_Last September _

_Kimberly couldn't believe the plan had followed as so. Tommy had moved on to Reefside out of LA and out of Kim's life just like she asked. Over the summer before Tommy would began being the new Science teacher at Reefside High, he had a friend from school help him in setting up his very own Command Center to safeguard the 3 Dino gems he found. It turns out, Reefside was the closest area in California to Dr. Mercer's former Island. And because Tommy was the last person in charge before Dr. Mercer went missing, much of the equipment was sent to Tommy, which helped in building the Dino Lair. Tommy for the first time in his new environment was happy. His life was on the ups. The short relationship rekindle with Kimberly hadn't pushed him backwards. By the end of the summer, Kimberly's divorce from Noel was finalized. Kimberly only had a few request. She didn't need Noel's family money. She gave him the house, hating the last memories there to keep it. Because of this, Tommy gave over the deed to old house they shared when they were married back to Kimberly in exchange for not keeping the new place. Tommy knew it would just be best, since he wouldn't need such a place and the boys loved the old home more than the home with Noel. Kimberly got a hefty settlement despite her protest in the divorce because of Noel's repeated affair. It turns out; Noel was getting exactly what his father wanted. Gene was pregnant, with a son, though Noel refused to marry her. He truly was a selfish bastard, because he would rather just pay to support his baby, than marry the woman. _

_Kimberly, funnily, understood completely when Tommy called her about how the new Dino Thunder Ranger team was formed and why he couldn't visit the kids as much as he wanted on the weekends now. Tommy had thought Kimberly would overact a bit. Kimberly originally was going to call Tommy on his birthday with the boys to wish him a good day, but when she saw the news coverage from Reefside that night about New Rangers, she just had to call him. _

**_"Oh Tommy… As much I hate the idea of another evil goon, especially this Mesagog, threatening the Earth especially with our sons, I knew it would happen eventually. I'm just glad to know you are letting someone else handle the evil guys in combat." _**

_"You're not mad?" _

**_"You're not a Ranger, right?" Kimberly asked. _**

_"No." _

**_"Good. Let's keep it that way. Let someone else do the dirty work for a change." _**

_"I'm surprised you're taking this so well." _

**_"Did you expect me to yell at you?" _**

_"Yes!" _

**_"Wow, after all years Tommy Oliver, you really don't know me as well you hoped." _**

_"I know you Beautiful. I know you better than you think you know yourself." _

_**"Right. Anyways, tell me about the team."** Tommy smiled through the phone. He let out a chuckle. The team had only been together a week now. _

_"I think they're going to be okay. Conner is much like Jason and myself, with a bit of Adam in him. And Ethan, he's just like Billy, so smart for his age, but he's got loads of Rocky's humor and funny antics. And Kira. She reminds me of you." _

**_"Me?" _**

_"She plays the guitar, pretty well. And tiny, but she's fierce though, doesn't back down from anyone, very spunky." _

**_"Sounds more like Trini, Aisha frankly, than me." _**

_"Yes, but I see you more so in her, with Trini and Aisha of course." _

_**"Tell me more."** Kimberly and Tommy spent the next few hours talking as Tommy went over the latest battles. Tommy explained to Kimberly about the kids and their new powers they got because the Dino gems were special. Kimberly was somewhat upset. She would have loved extra powers with her dinosaur coins, oh, how things have changed_.

* * *

_Few Weeks Later_

_Kimberly was upset to not have heard from Tommy all day. She knew he was forgetful, but to not have his cell phone on all day. Tommy usually calls her to tell if he was stopping by the weekend to see the boys, but he hadn't called them after work on Friday. Kimberly sighed as she hung up the phone. Aisha came in and sat at the island to eat her fruit salad. Zeke was just getting home early from school, since it was a half-day. Chuck was running around outside with Adela and the new puppy; Kimberly brought the boys though it was an early birthday present for herself. Zeke had always begged for a pet and finally got his wish. It was a terrier, a little dog, which was why the kids called him 'Lil Bit'. _

_"Still no answer?" Kimberly shook her head. _

_"He didn't even go into work either this morning, I just got off the phone with Principal. I had to lie a bit. She seemed very upset to find out why Dr. Oliver didn't call this morning to tell why he wasn't coming to school." _

_"What did you say?" _

_"That Chuck was ill and Tommy must have forgot to call when he rushed here." _

_"Not a bad lie." _

_"Can you watch the kids?" _

_"Sure." _

_"I should drive to Reefside and check this out." _

_"Are you sure that's wise? I mean, isn't that Mesagog monster there," Aisha whispered. Zeke came into the kitchen. He got some water. _

_"What's a Mesagog?" Zeke asked as both ladies clammed up. _

_"Never you mind, go make sure Chuck and Adela aren't driving Lil Bit crazy." Zeke shrugged and went outside. "I, I should go talk to those Rangers and see what's up? I'll call you if anything happens." _

_"You better! Be careful. Tommy would never forgive himself if you got caught back into Ranger business." _

_"Oh, I'll be fine. Ninjetti crane remember, though skills never leave." _

_Kimberly found Tommy's address in Reefside, 1992 Valencia Road. It was barely 4pm when she arrived. Kimberly pulled the car into the driveway in the middle of nowhere and found the house. It was such a lovely house. Brown with white piping around the windows and door. There were so many windows to his place. _

_"You really like being alone tiger," Kimberly said closing her door. "Talk about your Fortress of Solitude." Kimberly went to the door. She opened her phone and dialed Tommy's number again. She could hear the phone ringing inside the house. Kimberly peered through window. "Tommy! Tommy, are you in there!" Kimberly went to the door and found it open. "Okay. Kimberly walked around the house. She hadn't seen Tommy's new place. She hadn't once had the courage to drive down to Reefside. Once she had broken their relationship, she felt this was his life now. She had no right to intrude on it. Kimberly walked around the house, noticing all the Dino artifacts Tommy had collected. She smiled. "Tommy! Tommy?" Kimberly walked into the study and saw the dinosaur on a table. She looked around. Kimberly touched the dinosaur and it's mouth dropped revealing a secret door. Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Not very original." Kimberly walked down the stairs. "Wow." Kimberly saw the Dino Lair for the first time. She smiled. It was like being back in the Command Center, though a stuffy cave was far from the nice place Zordon and Alpha called home. Kimberly was going over to the computer to check out some things when another woman appeared in the Dino Lair. _

_"What are you doing here?" Kimberly gasped and turned around. She saw a fiery redheaded woman standing there. The woman crossed her arms over her chest. _

_"And you are?" Kimberly asked arching her eyebrow up at the woman. _

_"I think you should answer that first." Kimberly nodded. _

_"You must be Hayley." _

_"I am. You must be Kimberly." _

_"I am." _

_"What are you doing here?" _

_"Where's Tommy?" _

_"I… I don't know." Kimberly looked at Hayley, she answered that a bit too quickly. _

_"How did you know I was here?" Kimberly asked. _

_"You set off the intruder alarm upstairs." Hayley went over to shut off the silent alarm._

_"Where's Tommy?" Kimberly repeated._

_"I don't think that's any of your business anymore." _

_"If it's something to do with Tommy and the Rangers, I have the right to know, as a former ranger myself." _

_"The Dino Thunder Rangers went to save Tommy. He was captured yesterday." _

_"Captured?" Hayley brought up the footage on the disc. Kimberly gasped again after watching tyrandrones surround Tommy and take him away. _

_"How long ago did they leave?" _

_"About half an hour ago now." _

_"And still nothing?" _

_"They had a little run in at the quarry." Kimberly watched the footage of Tommy being captured by tyrandrones again. If the Dino Thunder Rangers were as strong and able as Tommy had explained to her over the phone, they would bring him back. He would be safe in their care. _

_"Don't tell Tommy I came." _

_"What?" Hayley looked back at Kimberly very confused. _

_"Please." _

_"Okay." Kimberly left. _

* * *

Back at Prom

Conner looked up from his dance with Krista to see this beautiful woman walk on by in her black gown. Conner was engrossed on the woman. She strike his heart, unlike any other woman as ever before. She was so pretty.

"Hey, who's that?" Conner asked. Trent looked up from Kira and their dance to follow Conner's stare. "She's hot." Krista hit Conner's arm. Conner let out a laugh. "In a, very, older, woman that type of hot babe." Ethan shook his head as Conner stumbled to fix his stupid phrase. Krista excused herself with Angela, Ethan's date, and Kira after the long set of dancing with the guys. Ethan stood next to Conner and Trent once the ladies were gone.

"Seriously, she's hot."

"I think we should know her."

"Really?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, she seems very familiar."

"Hey, she is going toward Dr. O," Conner said. The woman stood behind Tommy as she spoke.

"Hey handsome."

* * *

_Aisha was signing the invitations as Kimberly sealed them. It was late October, close to Halloween. Aisha was completely excited. Billy had asked Aisha to marry him and they had set the wedding for March, just about 5 months away. They both wanted a speedy engagement, and a quick wedding. Aisha wittily told Billy, they had to get married quickly before Kimberly and Tommy did so again and beat her. Billy just smiled and nodded. Kimberly came across Tommy's invitation. _

_"Can I keep this one?" _

_"Why?" Aisha asked looking at the invitation with Tommy's address on it. _

_"Well, instead of wasting a stamp, I could… I mean, it's been almost a month, I was going to drive to Reefside and check on the team." _

_"You mean, check on Tommy," Aisha said. Kimberly frowned at Aisha, but Aisha just smiled. She knew her sister. Ever since Kimberly saw there was a new Black Ranger with the Dino Thunder team, she recognized Tommy immediately. He had yet to confirm it with her though. Now, if Kim ever hears about a monster attack in Reefside, she worries more than ever before. Kimberly knew the kids were strong rangers, but she didn't know them like she knew the former guys when she left Tommy years ago to move to Florida. And with an evil White Ranger running around, it felt like the time when she was a ranger. _

_"I just… I have to know." _

_"Why?"_

_"Because I worry about him." _

_"He's a big boy, Kim. He has handled being a Ranger for the longest. I'm pretty sure things are okay. And if they weren't, he's not going to tell you." _

_"Exactly why, I want to see for myself." Aisha shook her head. _

_"So, when are going?" _

_"Tomorrow. Can Zeke stay with you at the shop." Zeke didn't have any sports or karate this weekend, which would have been a great time for Tommy to come visit, but he already called to tell Kimberly he just couldn't come again this weekend. _

_"Of course. That little man is so helpful around the shop, he so has a knack for business." Aisha signed another letter. "Better than that other little boy." Kimberly smiled. _

_"Chucky can't help he loves shoes." _

_"Yeah, his own personal cars, all around the shop. It's a death trap. I almost sprained my ankle like 50 times last week." Kimberly laughed. _

_"Thanks, I hope to be back before dinner, but just in case." Aisha nodded. _

_"I'll take care of those boys like they are my own, you should know that by now." _

_"Thanks." _

* * *

_Next Day _

_Kimberly pulled up outside Tommy's house early Saturday afternoon. She pulled the invitation out her purse as she walked to the door. Kimberly knocked and knocked, but no response. She went to put the envelope in Tommy's mailbox, when she just opened the door. Once again, it was unlock. Kimberly shook her head. She understood, Tommy didn't have neighbors, but it was so unsafe not to lock your front door. Though the evil goons like Mesagog wouldn't be deterred by a locked front door if they really wanted to get into the house. _

_"Tommy!" Kimberly called out. "Tommy, are you home?" Kimberly looked around. She sighed. She didn't want to interrupt if he was downstairs in the Dino Command Center, especially if the Rangers had business to take care off. Kimberly put Tommy's invitation on his desk after cleaning up some room to make sure Tommy didn't miss it. Kimberly looked to see the photo of Tommy and the boys on his desk. She smiled, touching the picture. Tommy had both of his boys hanging upstairs, holding them on his arms, like weights. Kimberly let out a chuckle. It was one of her favorite pictures of Tommy with their boys._

_"Kimberly?" Kimberly looked up from Tommy's desk and saw a ranger in black standing in the doorway. She gasped. He was in full costume, helmet in all, with gold Dino print on his chest. _

_"Tommy?" Everything went black. _

* * *

_Tommy shook his head. He couldn't believe Kimberly had fainted on him again. Tommy lifted Kimberly with ease from the floor and carried her into his living room. Tommy went to get Kimberly some water and a damp cloth. Tommy placed the cloth on Kim's forehead. _

_"Hey Beautiful, time to wake up." Kimberly slightly moaned. Her eyes fluttered opened. _

_"Tommy…" _

_"Hey." _

_"Wha… what happened? Where am I? Why are you wearing a Ranger suit?" _

_"Well…" _

_"You're a Ranger again?" _

_"Yes." _

_"Why didn't you tell me? How could you keep that from me?!" Kimberly yelled sitting up after taking off the wet cloth. Tommy sighed. He would have run his hand through his hair, but he couldn't with his head covered by his Ranger helmet. _

_"I didn't know… I didn't want you to worry." _

_"Worry? So you lie to me!" _

_"Kimberly…" _

_"I have been sick with worry because I didn't know! Why didn't you just tell me?!" _

_"I was going to, eventually." _

_"When?! When you're in a hospital or worst!" _

_"I didn't want you to worry about me when I am fine." _

_"Why haven't you… demorph?" Kimberly asked touching his ranger suit. _

_"A complication." _

_"What type?" _

_"I can't." _

_"Why not?" _

_"Overdrive with my powers." _

_"What are your powers?" _

_"Invisibility." Kimberly bit her bottom lip. "I was going to tell you." _

_"When?" _

_"When the time was right. I didn't want you worry okay." Kimberly sighed and nodded. _

_"I know. I'm sorry I yelled." Kimberly couldn't see, but Tommy smiled. "Man, are you trying for every color?" Kimberly asked. _

_"Only one more to go." _

_"Not funny," Kimberly said shaking her head. "Besides, I don't think you could pull off the yellow look." Kimberly smiled. _

_"I was thinking more about blue." _

_"You in blue, ha!" Kimberly laughed. _

_"What?" Kimberly just shook her head as she laughed again. "Why are you here?" _

_"Oh, Aisha and Billy's wedding invitation," Kimberly confessed._

_"They could have just mailed it." _

_"I know, but I…" _

_"Wanted to check up on me, huh…" Tommy said finishing Kim's sentence._

_"Yes! Guilty ok! I was worried! It's been almost a month and you hadn't come by. The boys miss you and I know you are busy with the team, though not this busy," Kimberly said touching the suit again, holding her hand on Tommy's chest. She looked up when Tommy covered her hand with his black gloved hand. _

_"I couldn't come, not stuck like that. I couldn't expose the boys to this." _

_"I know." Kimberly ran her hand along the golden shoulders. "You look good." _

_"Do I?" _

_"Zack might say though, he will forever be the sexiest black ranger alive..." Tommy chuckled._

_"Would you argue against that?" Kimberly bit her bottom lip again. Tommy desperately wanted to kiss those lips, bruises her lips with countless kisses. _

_"I should go." Kimberly stood up. "You be careful Tommy." Kimberly wrapped her arms around his neck, as they hugged. Tommy held her just as tight, not wanting to let Kimberly go. For the first time in the last week since he has been trapped in this damn ranger suit, he was really regretting it. Just to be able to feel Kimberly without these damn gloves. "Promise me." Kimberly pulled away to look through Tommy's visor. _

_"I promise." Tommy cupped Kim's face, his thumb rubbing her cheek. She closed her eyes to his touch. "I promise you." _

* * *

Meanwhile at Prom

Tommy cheered as Kira finished her final song of the night to a round of confetti bombs being releasing. Tommy couldn't help but smile. Evil was gone from Reefside, and his Rangers were safe and happy. All the Rangers paired off with their dates, Trent and Kira connecting immediately as she came down from the stage. Tommy looked to the side to see Hayley standing there. She raised her glass to him. Tommy nodded. He had asked Kimberly, wanted Kimberly to come to the prom with him. He asked her back at Aisha and Billy's wedding to come to Prom and finally show everyone they were back together. Kimberly and Tommy were still struggling to figure out what exactly they were. They knew no other person could make the other happy and feel so in love, but there were many complications. Tommy was still a Ranger, and Kimberly had her boys to keep safe from that life.

* * *

_About a few months ago…_

_Kimberly was organizing the wedding favors into boxes with help from Zeke, Chuck and Adela. She wanted to make sure every gift was here, so Aisha would have one less thing to stress over. She knew from her own experiences, weddings can be stressful enough. Aisha's wedding to Billy was just about 2 weeks away. Kimberly couldn't be happier for Aisha. Aisha was just so giddy every day, counting down to when she was the bride for a change. _

_"One candle for each cup baby," Kimberly said helping Adela again. Zeke would do the bow tying with help from Chuck. They had been working for an hour, which seemingly hundreds of gift boxes for all of the family and guests. Kimberly was just about to pick up another full box of favors, when she collapsed to one knee. She felt an instant shock to her system that made her knees wobble. Kimberly felt as though someone has sent a full blast of electric current through her body. _

_"Mom!" Zeke cried out. Kimberly dropped the box and held her head as she groaned in pain. She fell to the ground completely, clinching her head as she cried out in pain. _

_"Mommy!" _

* * *

_Aisha pulled up on the curb just as Tim arrived from the store and pulled into the driveway. _

_"Hey!" _

_"Hey soon-to-be Mrs. Cranston." Aisha smiled. "What are you doing here?" _

_"Well, Kimberly was supposed to be getting the wedding favors today and I wanted to make sure everything was here." _

_"You know she is a capable maid of honor." _

_"Of course she is, why else would I give her that honor?" _

_"Then why are you checking up on things?" _

_"Well, I have had more experience in the manner, so I have the right to." Tim laughed. Tim and Aisha walked into the house and gasped. They saw the children crowded and trying to help Kimberly as she was on the ground, holding her head in pain. _

_"Kim!" Tim dropped everything, rushing to help his sister. _

_"Kimberly, what's wrong?" Aisha asked very concerned. Kimberly was struggling to breath as she sat up with help from Tim. _

_"Tommy…" _

_"What?" _

_"I have… I have to.." Kimberly held her head. She tried to get up, but collapsed back down. _

_"Don't!" Tim pushed Kimberly to sit down._

_"Mom, please…" Zeke said trying to help his mother stay down. _

_"I have to go to Tommy." _

_"You aren't going anywhere but to a hospital!" Tim said. _

_"I'm fine!" Kimberly tried to stand up again, but failed. She stumbled back, her arms still not strong enough to lift herself. She fell back into Tim's arm. _

_"You are not fine!" Tim said. _

_"You can barely stand up Kim!" Aisha yelled. "Just let me call an ambulance and let's just get you checked out." _

_"No!" _

_"Yes!" _

_"I have to go now!" _

_Aisha shook her head as Kimberly drove away from the house. She was holding Chuck on her hip and holding Zeke back in the doorway, as Tim stood there in the driveway watching his sister drive off. He couldn't believe his own little sister out powered him and stole the keys. _

_"She's going to get herself killed!" Tim yelled. _

_"She's going to Tommy, nothing in this world could ever stop that." _

_"But why?" _

_"You should know by now, those 2 are connected on a level no one could ever break or truly understand." _

_"Connected?" _

_"Something must be wrong. Kimberly felt it, that's why she has to go." _

_"Like when the island exploded, Kimberly knew before anyone could tell her. But why? I mean, it can't be just… love, right?" _

_"It's… the love…true love, in its highest form." _

* * *

_Kimberly pulled outside Tommy's house and saw his jeep. She raced from her car to the front door. She knocked, crying out Tommy's name. _

_"Tommy! Tommy, open up!" Kimberly banged on the door. She found it locked for the first time. "Tommy!" Kimberly went to the window to peer inside the house. It looked empty. "Tommy!" She groaned, breaking down the door. She had to get inside. Kimberly flew about the house, looking for Tommy or anyone. Kimberly decided to check the Dino Thunder Command Center. The Dino Lair was just as empty as the house above. Kimberly walked around. She finally saw the table, green suction tabs hanging down from the table, with a silver pillow and part of a silver blanket with a Dino footprint lying on the ground. Kimberly picked up the pillow, giving it a sniff. She gasped. She had a flash of Tommy, convulsing. Kimberly dropped the pillow. "Tommy?" _

_Kimberly raced out the Dino Lair up the stairs back to her car. She knew where Tommy was. Kimberly drove as fast as possible to Reefside Hospital. That would the only place Tommy to send Tommy if something went wrong. Kimberly found the nurses desk. _

_"Hi, I'm Kimberly… Oliver, I think my husband was…" _

_"Oliver?" _

_"Yes, Tommy Oliver…" _

_"Yes, he was brought in to ICU about a few hours ago." _

_"Where is that?" _

_"Down the hall to the left, but…" Kimberly ran down the hall. "But you can't go inside without filing out some papers first ma'am!" Kimberly didn't care what that nurse said. Nothing would stop her. Kimberly stopped when she saw Hayley walking out a room. Kimberly stayed behind waiting until Hayley was far enough away. Kimberly slipped into Tommy's room. There was a stab that hit her heart to see Tommy laying there, the covers up to his neck. _

_"Oh Tommy." Kimberly looked over Tommy's chart and monitors, she could tell that things looked stable, then why wasn't he awake. Kimberly leaned down, caressing his head. Hayley came back into the room with some coffee. She almost split coffee on her hand in shock to see Kimberly sitting by Tommy's bed. _

_"What are you doing here?" _

_"What happened?" Kimberly asked. _

_"That really isn't…" _

_"What the hell happened, Hayley?!" Hayley was shocked at Kim's forcefulness. Hayley went to explain about Tommy being invisible after they were able to get him out the suit and then Tommy decided to use his Dino gem to help make him visible again._

_"And you let him! That was foolish!" _

_"I didn't want to do it! Tommy practically forced my hand." _

_"What's wrong with him then, why does everything look normal?" Kimberly asked still stroking his head. Hayley felt a bit jealous how at ease Kimberly was, caressing Tommy. _

_"He's stable for now, just… his brain, because of the shock his brain waves are very erratic. He's in a coma." _

_"Is he not responding to any medication?" _

_"Nothing so far." _

_"But eventually he…" _

_"The doctor doesn't know," Hayley said. "And that's a big concern." _

_"Of course, because the longer he stays in his state, more at risk he is for remaining." Kimberly looked back at Hayley. _

* * *

_Kimberly excused herself to make a call to Aisha and Tim. She knew they would be worried about her with in the condition she left them. _

**_"How is Tommy?" _**

_"He's in a coma. Something happened when he tried to free himself with his Dino gem." _

**_"Oh no." _**

_"Yeah." _

**_"Are you okay?"_**

_"I just can't believe it, Sha. He's just laying in there…" _

**_"Be strong Kim. You have to be strong for him now." _**

_"I know." Kimberly saw 4 teenagers walking into Tommy's room. She couldn't help but have a small smile on her face, since they were in their respective colors. _

**_"What is it?" Aisha asked after hearing Kim's chuckle. _**

_"Nothing… I just… the kids are here." _

**_"Oh." _**

_"But… they look dejected, like we did when Rito destroyed our zords." Kimberly gasped. She gripped her head, dropping the phone. _

_**"Kim?"** Kimberly had a flashed out being in a red desert wasteland. She let out another gasp that caused her to bend over. **"Kim! Kim, what's wrong?"** Kimberly let out deep breaths. She calmed herself as she picked up the pay phone, glad that no doctors or nurses saw her, or she might be committed to the hospital psych ward right about now. **"Kimberly! Talk to me!"** _

_"I saw… red…I saw red." _

**_"Red?" _**

_"A red desert. Tommy was fighting?" _

**_"Fighting?" _**

_"Zeo Ranger 5." _

* * *

_Kimberly waited until the teenagers left Tommy's room again before she came back. She found Hayley standing over Tommy. _

_"Where are they going?" Kimberly asked standing in the doorway. _

_"A monster attack, but…" Kimberly gasped, gripping the handle to the door to keep herself from falling. Hayley looked at Kimberly. "Wha… What's wrong?" Kimberly shook her head. She let go of the handle as she closed the door behind her. Her hand was covering her eyes as she tried to shake the vision. _

_"I saw… a forest, very dark, green, lots of trees and… and the white ranger?" _

_"White ranger? Trent?" _

_"No, the first white Ranger. Tommy's former ranger self." Kimberly walked over to Tommy. Just as she took his hand she gasped, the vision coming back. Tommy was fighting the White Ranger and things weren't going so well. Kimberly squeezed Tommy's hand, trying to give him strength. Tommy slightly squeezed her hand. _

_"His eyes!" Hayley cried out. She pointed it out to Kimberly. Tommy was slightly clinching his eyes though in a coma. "Does that mean he's coming out it? Should I get a doctor?" _

_"No… not yet." Kimberly sat on the bed, caressing Tommy's face. "I get it now. I know why he's in this state. He's fighting for his powers, and his life." Hayley looked at Kimberly, very taken back. _

_"So are the Rangers now." _

_"What?" Kimberly asked looking up at Hayley. _

_"They went into battle without their powers to stop the monster." Kimberly gasped. _

_"Without their powers? They're going to be killed!" _

_"I couldn't stop them, if I tried." Kimberly looked down at Tommy as she shook her head. She moved closer to him on the bed, and touched his face, getting a flash of Tommy battling the Green Ranger now. _

_"You listen, and you listen good to me Tommy Oliver. Don't you dare give up. I know you're fighting yourself, your many ranger selves, but remember, you are the strongest man I have ever known. And you will beat this," Kimberly said firmly. "I believe in you, more than ever. And I…you need to survive because I lov…" Kimberly pressed a kiss to Tommy's lips shocking Hayley. "Because I love you." A tear rolled down Kim's face. "So, wake up handsome. Wake up for your boys, wake up for the Rangers, they need you now, we all need you. I have loved you from the first day I saw you and I will love you until my last breath. Now fight! Fight to wake up now! Now Tommy!" _

* * *

A burst of another explosive of confetti broke Tommy from his flashback. He remembered waking up after fighting his former rangers selves, Zeo Ranger Red, White Ranger and his Green Ranger. Tommy still felt the lingering effects of Kim's kiss. He was surprised not to find her standing there when he woke up, but found Hayley smiling down at him. Tommy at first thought it was all apart of his comatose state. Kimberly was never truly there, but found out when he attended Aisha and Billy's wedding. He overhead Aisha demanding that Kimberly confess her feelings to him before it's too late. Like it could ever be too late for them. Tommy couldn't help but smile at that. Kimberly looked so beautiful at the wedding a month ago.

* * *

_Kimberly stood in this platinum silver vertically shirred, strapless bodice gown with draped midriff and pleated, A-line skirt. She was smiling, holding her glass of champagne to the newlyweds as Aisha's father was giving a toast to his only child, his beautiful daughter and her new husband. Tommy came up behind Kimberly and tapped his glass to hers. It somewhat surprised Kimberly, that Tommy was sticking around after the wedding with his Rangers duties. _

_"Hey, surprised to see you're staying," Kimberly said. _

_"I bet you are just surprised to see me awake," Tommy answering, telling Kimberly he knew she was at the hospital for him. "Besides, the Rangers know to call if they need me." _

_"How are the Rangers?" _

_"Good." _

_"Happy to have their teacher back fully huh?" Tommy nodded. _

_"Maybe not Conner, since he has to do a ton of extra credit to get a B now." Kimberly laughed. _

_"Yeah. You look much better." _

_"I feel much better," Tommy said. _

_"Good." _

_"You knew." _

_"Knew what?" Kimberly asked shaking her head. _

_"You knew what was going on, the fights, the battles against my ranger selves… doesn't that prove something to you Kimberly?" __Kimberly shook her head. She sighed and walked away from the crowd outside. Tommy shook his head as well. From the head table, Aisha sternly looked at Tommy. Tommy shrugged. _

_"Then go after her!" Aisha mouthed. Tommy smiled. It was her wedding day, and yet she still wanted to bring them back together. _

* * *

_Kimberly stood alone on the terrace. The cool spring air cleared her mind. She put her glass of champagne on the railing, as she rubbed her arms. Tommy came up behind Kimberly, rubbing her arms. Kimberly slightly flinched against Tommy's touch, but settled in. Tommy removed his suit jacket and placed it over Kim's shoulders. His arms were at her sides, as his hands rested on the railing. Kimberly and Tommy stared out for the longest. Tommy's chin rested on Kim's shoulder, as she pressed her head against his head. _

_"I only knew, I mean, I only felt it because I guess my ranger powers aren't completely gone from me. I still have a connection to you guys which is a good thing," Kimberly said. She lifted her glass and with a smile as she took another sip of champagne. _

_"Not just to everyone, just me Beautiful." Kimberly and Tommy looked into each other eyes. Tommy smiled. Kimberly tipped her glass for Tommy to take a sip of her champagne, which he did, before picking up his own glass. Kimberly turned around, slipping her arms through the suit jacket that was clearly 2 sizes too big for her. Kimberly leaned her back against the railing as Tommy and Kimberly took silent sip of champagne. "I love you too." _

_"I didn't say anything." _

_"You didn't have to. And after all of this is done, after the Rangers and I defeat Mesagog, I'm coming back to you. And we're going to get married and we're going to walk away into the sunset together." _

_"Do I have any say in anything?" Kimberly asked with a smile. _

_"Yes. You get to have that mermaid wedding cake you always wanted." _

_"By the lake?" _

_"By our lake." Kimberly smiled. Tommy and Kimberly cheered each other again with a smile. Kimberly nodded taking another sip. She couldn't lose the smile on her face. Another wedding to come._

* * *

Back at the Prom

Tommy had thought Kimberly wasn't coming. The Prom was already halfway over with, and still she hadn't showed up. Tommy walked over to refresh his drink.

"Hey Handsome…" Tommy had felt Kim's presence even before he heard her voice. Tommy slowly turned around. Kimberly stood there with a smile. Tommy smiled back.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Surprised?"

"Completely." Tommy held his hand out for her. Kimberly slid her hand into his. Tommy tugged Kimberly to him after putting his cup down. Kimberly laughed. Her arms went around his neck as they hugged. Cassidy looked up from dancing with Devin and saw the couple.

"Oh my gosh! Devin, look who it is?" Devin didn't care about taking his eyes off Cassidy, but did.

"It's just some woman with Dr. O?"

"Some woman?! That the famous Kimberly Hart-Oliver!"

"Oliver? As in Dr. O's woman?"

"Ex? They divorced like 3 years ago now! She's a famous singer!" Cassidy untangled herself from Devin's arms and rushed over to the couple.

"Hi!" Kimberly and Tommy were somewhat taken back as they stopped hugging immediately.

"Hi."

"Cassidy, what do you need?" Tommy asked.

"You're Kimberly Hart right?"

"I am."

"Well, it's just an honor to meet you!" Kimberly let out a laugh. Cassidy hugged Kimberly. Tommy made a face. "I am like your biggest fan! I loved your songs! When can we hear some new music? Are you going on tour again? Will you…"

"Cassidy! Please, slow down!"

"Sorry, I just love you!" Cassidy hugged Kimberly again.

"Will you perform for us?"

"Uh, I didn't really…"

"Cassidy, Mrs. Hart didn't come here to perform."

"Oh, wait, are you two back together?!"

"Cassidy!"

"Please, please please! Sing for us!"

"Okay."

* * *

Cassidy was giddy with joy as Kimberly agreed to sing for the students. Everyone cheered when Kimberly was introduced to the stage.

_Every now and then_

_We find a special friend_

_Who never lets us down_

_Who understands it all_

_Reaches out each time you fall_

_You're the best friend that I've found_

_I know you can't stay_

_A part of you will never ever go away_

_Your heart will stay_

_Chorus: I'll make a wish for you_

_And hope it will come true_

_That life would just be kind_

_To such a gentle mind_

_If you lose your way_

_Think back on yesterday_

_Remember me this way_

_Remember me this way_

_Hmm……….. this way_

_I don't need eyes to see_

_The love you bring to me_

_No matter where I go_

_And I know that you'll be there_

_Forever more apart of time, you're everywhere_

_I'll always cares_

_Chorus_

_And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you_

_I'll be standing by your side and all you do_

_And I won't ever leave_

_As long as you believe_

_You just believe_

_Chorus_

Kimberly finished with her eyes still on Tommy since she started singing. Everyone was clapping, as Kimberly slightly bowed and walked off the stage. Tommy waited for Kimberly and it was as if the crowd parted just for them. Kimberly walked straight for Tommy. Tommy and Kimberly came together by a kiss. It was the kiss that signifies everything was right. Everything was going to be perfect from here on. Tommy and Kim's lips were locked together, with no care in the world that everyone could see and judge. Neither cared enough to be settle, they wanted to the world to know, their love, the love was true love. Everyone cheered just as loud when Kimberly performed, if not louder for the reunion of Kimberly and Tommy. Finally as things were always meant to be.

* * *

_Song lyrics used: Jordan Hill- Remember me the way, my favorite prom theme song_

_AN: THANKS EVERYONE! This is the final chapter, The Epilogue is next, and it's a sweet short one. Anyhoo, I wanted to take this time once again to thank all the fans and reviewers(I have fans :P), and to my mejor amigas, Mili and PJ especially, plus a few others, to have helped and make this a somewhat of an easy process, there were headaches here and there, hehehe! so I appreciate you guys sticking with me, you know who you are...Thanks again everybody! Much love to everybody greatly!_


	30. The Epilogue

_**AN: FINAL CHAPTER :(.... Nah, happy times! Happy Christmas Eve! Here's an earlier present from me to you guys! I hope you all have a blessed and wonderful Christmas. At the start of the New Year, I hope to be in the works of revising an unfinished story, **One Ocean View**, crossing fingers. Plus I have some other ideas I can't wait to explore, take care! **_

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, and all that Jazz everybody!**

_**Much love!**_

**Chapter 30: The Epilogue**

**Enjoy!**

Simply put, Tommy and Kimberly have the wedding of the century, with no holds bars. This time they were going to get things right. No more mistakes. No more promises broken, they would have that magical reunion, as it was always meant to be.

The sun was low in the sky. The day had been eventful with last minute wedding items to complete and be secure. Tommy stood in the spot where in just about 48 hours, he was going to be saying vows, and the final wedding vows he would make to the woman he loves. This was to be the last wedding, both agreed whole heartedly. Divorce will never be an option and because of that commitment, they knew whatever they faced, whatever was pushed at them, they would survive it, together. They had choose the spot where they first had kissed 12 year ago to be the very spot where they would confessed their love at their wedding. Tommy was always keen to this lake; something about this place always brought the best in him, and linked him to Kimberly. Tommy smiled, he felt the love his life close. It was electricity in the air. Kimberly came up behind Tommy, placing her hand on his back.

"Enjoying the view handsome?"

"Extremely." Tommy put his arm around Kimberly holding her waist. He kissed the side of her head.

"Can you believe it, finally back here," Kimberly said looking out. Over the summer break after school was let out, Kimberly and Aisha worked frantically to get the wedding set. At first, it was one headache after the other, since Kimberly kept trying to speed up the process and Aisha warned her to just take the time to get things right. Kimberly felt everything would be all right since they had true love on their side.

Kimberly had wanted the wedding on to be the on the same day that Tommy and Kimberly first locked eyes and knew they were in love. It happened after one of the worst days of Tommy's life, when he lost his Green Ranger power and Kimberly had enough courage to find him and break the iceberg.

"And now, in 2 days, we will be married…. Again!" Tommy let out a chuckle as Kimberly laughed.

"I'm more than ready."

"Good. Are you ready for tonight?" Kimberly asked tightening her arms around Tommy's waist.

"Of course, I just love your father." Kimberly laughed since she heard the sarcastic tone in Tommy's voice. Kim's parents, especially her father, couldn't believe how quickly the couple was back together. Mrs. Oliver, Tommy's mother, took the reunion much better than Kim's parents. Mr. Hart remember calling Kimberly about her summer plans and having the boys come stay with their grandpa for a week, when he overheard about the plans for a November wedding. Mr. Hart thought it was another one of Kim's best friends getting married, and was shocked to hear the wedding was her daughter and Tommy.

"He's just getting used to it, tiger."

"Yeah, with 2 days to spare." Kimberly laughed. "I mean, my mother took it better than your father." They both laughed.

"Well, since I had to deal with an upset parent the first time around, I think it's only fair you get the know the feeling when one parent doesn't want the wedding." Tommy smiled, hugging Kimberly tighter.

"Yes, I guess it is fair," Tommy said.

"Well, it was a tense couple of months at the start." Kimberly pulled away.

"True." Kimberly cracked opened her bottle of Nesquik and took a sip. Tommy looked down at her.

"What?"

"The last time I saw you drinking Nesquik, you were pregnant with Chuck."

"That's not true." Tommy arched his eyebrow at her. "I drink it all the time!"

"Sure Beautiful."

"It's true!"

"We have been having a lot of…" Tommy smirked at her.

"I'm not pregnant!" Kimberly shook her head, but she did think back in her head since her last period. Tommy watched Kim's face with a huge smile as she started counting backwards in her head. "Couldn't be," Kimberly said. When Kimberly was pregnant with Zeke, Tim had picked enormously on her about obsessions with chocolate Nestle. And with Chuck it was her obsession with that new flavor Nesquik at the time cookie-n-crème. Kimberly looked at the strawberry bottle of Nesquik. "Could I?" Kimberly looked up at Tommy.

"We have time, we can go to the hospital…"

"Let's wait… I haven't been having any morning sickness, nor have been tired lately."

"Okay. We can wait."

"Yes, we have all the time in the world."

"Forever Beautiful."

"Much longer handsome. Much, much longer." They kissed.

* * *

The morning of the wedding, Tommy was standing in his suit talking with his groomsmen, Jason, his brother and the others. It was early, in the Oliver household. All the men were ready standing in the kitchen having a funny chat about Tommy and Kim's relationship through the years, but the women were coming along slowly upstairs. Tommy was forbidden to even step a foot up the stairs. They were at his parent's house getting ready. They would be taking separate limos to the lake in about an hour. Aisha had felt a tuxedo was best suited the guys, but Kimberly wanted more causal the second time around. Tommy matched Kim's style this time instead of the bridesmaids, with his silk pink tie and 3-button vest. Tommy heard more giggling upstairs.

"We are going to be late," Tommy said looking at his watch.

"When are you ever early, at anything?" David asked. The men roared in laughter. Tommy shook his head.

"I mean, my baby sis used to be fashionably late for things as a girl should be, and then she hooked up with you," Jason said shaking his head. "I don't think she has ever been early since then."

"Ha ha," Tommy said smiling. Tommy could remember all the late nights spent on the phone with Kimberly. He was stuck in his ranger suit, somewhat depressed since he couldn't leave the house or risk the exposure. Kimberly and Tommy would just talk and talk about anything, and everything. Sometimes, Kimberly would just fall asleep on the phone, not that Tommy minded. He could listen to her sleep any day. Oh, how he longed to be in that bed with her. They knew their love would find it's way back to each other. They were both just waiting for the right time. Tommy just loved how Kimberly always ended any talk with him by saying _'Stay strong tiger'_ _or 'Never give up Handsome, never stop fighting'_.

* * *

Tommy was pouring another glass of water, when he felt his cell phone vibrate. Tommy slipped away from the guys and their stories to answer it.

_Come outside, under the tent_

Tommy looked around after reading the text. He smiled and slipped outside. Tommy searched the backyard. It was empty.

"Kimberly?" Tommy called out. "Kimberly!" Tommy saw a blindfold. "Kim?"

"Put that one!" Kimberly urged from the cover. Kimberly had snuck out from upstairs, claiming the need to use the bathroom. She slipped Tommy a text to meet her outside. She couldn't wait until the wedding to see him. She had to touch him, kiss him, make sure all of this was really happening.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Tommy laughed. He shook his head and slid the blindfold over his eyes. Kimberly grabbed his arms, shocking Tommy as she tugged him away from view. "Can you see me?"

"Of course not! Now, why can't I?"

"It's bad luck tiger!"

"This is silly Kim, we have all the luck in the world on our side now."

"I still won't chance it." Tommy shook his head, running his hands down her arms. They were bare.

"You have goosebumps, are you cold?"

"Excited more likely." Kimberly took Tommy's hands. "Nervous too."

"About what, Beautiful?" She placed his arms around her waist, as she locked her arms around his neck.

"I don't want to… I don't know… I just…"

"This is not going to be like the last time. We are much different and everything is going to be much better now." Kimberly smiled. "Remember my princess, you were the first to show me that true love lasts forever."

"I'm so lucky to have you."

"Every princess needs her prince and you found and saved me, Beautiful."

"Love changes everything."

"Yeah, I know. I love you."

"Love is not easy tiger, but it's always worth it," Kimberly said. "I know that now. I mean, I feel that and believe it…more than ever." Kimberly went quiet, as she bit her bottom lip. Tommy's hand ran up and caressed her cheek as he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I am following my heart now, literally." Kimberly let out a laugh. "Now, I am the one that should be nervous."

"Why?"

"I have to follow your singing." They both laughed.

"You'll be fine Handsome, besides, you have a nice voice."

"Says the Grammy winner." Kimberly laughed again. "Besides, I have a huge surprise for you."

"Oh really, you have a surprise? Tell me then." Tommy laughed.

"It wouldn't be a surprise Beautiful!"

"Come on! This is my wedding! You can't keep something from me!"

"I can and I have."

"Meanie."

"Wifey." Kimberly laughed.

"Mrs. Kimberly Oliver… hmmm…" Tommy reached down and kissed Kimberly again. "Mrs. Kimberly Oliver Hart!" Tommy and Kimberly laughed loudly.

* * *

Zeke was sent with the other guys to find his mother and father. Aisha couldn't believe Kimberly sipped away that fast. Zeke came up outside and found his parents kissing. Zeke smiled. Some things just never will change.

"Mom, Dad…" Zeke whined, having watched his parents kiss for years now. Each time, it doesn't get any less gross for a kid. Kimberly and Tommy quickly pulled away, Kimberly wiping her mouth. "You two have a lifetime of kissing to come, must we be late?" Tommy laughed with Kimberly. "Auntie Sha is flipping out Mommy. She says you had better not have messed up your hair or make-up with Dad."

"See you down the aisle, tiger."

"The one in white, right Beautiful?"

"Yes." Kimberly kissed Tommy's cheek and walked away. Tommy went to remove the blindfold.

"Wait!" Zeke yelled halting his father from seeing his mother before the wedding. Kimberly had finally slipped back inside the house. "There, no chance of bad luck."

"Son," Tommy said removing the blindfold. "Your mother and I have had enough bad luck for the both of us. It's all good luck from today on." Tommy placed his hand on Zeke's head. "Now, let's go."

* * *

Angle Grove Lake provided the perfect setting for Kimberly and Tommy's wedding. Kimberly always said if she ever was to be married, she needed it to be in the place where their love blossomed first. And Tommy always felt a beach feel wedding would be great. The lake was simply decorated with the white chairs and pink bows, pink roses scattered about the grounds and on the white aisle and the surrounding forest made the most beautiful venue. It was one of the most magical weddings for the ages.

Tommy stood tall as the wedding march started. He was in awe of the sight of Kimberly. She walked, holding her father's arm in the most gorgeous asymmetric A-Line ivory, with Halter neck gown pink features illusion midriff, beading and embroidery, and chapel train. The actual wedding went by oh so quickly. It wasn't long before the vows. Tommy went first.

"Only once in a lifetime, do we find love everlasting. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you again, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has in store for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live." Kimberly had tears in her eyes. She nearly forgot her vows because Tommy's speech was so filled with love.

"Our love, is set in stone. I always knew our love would find its way back. God has given us another chance at happiness. I come today to give you my love, to give you my heart and my hope for our future together. I promise to bring you joy, to be at home with your spirit and to learn to love you more each day, through all the days of our lives. My love for you is endless and eternal."

"Repeat after me Tommy…" The priest interrupted.

"I take you Kimberly, to be my wife. My lover and my friend. The mother of my children, and my companion throughout life's journey. I offer you my strength and my need for your support, my willingness to cooperate, to be patience and to listen. I promise to be loyal, honest and communicate fairly with you. I will always try to understand you, and respect your ideas, beliefs and guidance. And though we cannot know what life will bring to us, but I do know I will share it all with you. And I will remember how lucky we are, and the joys you bring to me." Kimberly smiled. She laughed a little. It was her turn.

"I take you Tommy, to be my husband. My lover and my friend. The father of my children, and my companion throughout life's journey. I offer you my strength and my need for your support, my willingness to cooperate, to be patience and to listen. I promise to be loyal, honest and communicate fairly with you. I will always try to understand you, and respect your ideas, beliefs and guidance. And though we cannot know what life will bring to us, but I do know I will share it all with you. And I will remember how lucky we are, and the joys you bring to me." Tears rolled down her face. Kimberly wiped away some tears, with help from Tommy. The priest took the rings from Tommy's brother.

"Tommy and Kimberly, the wedding rings are an outward and visible expression of your inward and spiritual commitment of your love created from two people. May your rings always recall to your mind, the power of the promises and the love you two share and have made today and will share forever."

"Kimberly, I give you this ring as a token of the covenant of love we have made today. And know that wherever I go, I will return to you. Whatever I have, I will share with you, for our lives are joined in love and trust." Tommy took the gold band and placed it on Kim's finger. He struggled with pushing the ring to the top of her finger. Kimberly laughed. She helped him push the ring onto her finger, as a few people watching, giggled loudly as well.

"Tommy, I give you this ring as a token of the covenant love we have made today." She smiled as slid the ring to Tommy's finger looking into Tommy's eyes. "And know that wherever I go, I will return to you. Whatever I have, I will share with you, for our lives are joined in love and trust." Kimberly took had problem with sliding the ring properly on his finger. It was Tommy's turn to laugh. She had to use both hands to push the ring to the top. "I don't recall it being this difficult the first time."

"Me either," Tommy said. Everyone laughed. Tommy took her hand and squeezed it. A white candle was brought out. Tommy and Kimberly were to light the unity candle together as final symbol to the wedding of the love, their love. They did so.

"Now that the candle has been lit, from hence more, Kimberly and Tommy have made this solemn covenant of marriage before God and all of us here of their confirmed love and commitment. I therefore declare you two to be husband and wife, I now pronounce to you all again, Mr. And Mrs. Tommy Oliver. Tommy, you may kiss your bride." Tommy smiled. They kissed. Tommy cupped her face and kissed her passionately.

"Wow," Kimberly said as Tommy pulled away only to go back in for another kiss. Kim's arms went around his neck tightly as Tommy lifted her up, spinning them around. Everyone still clapping and cheering.

"Mr. And Mrs. Oliver everyone!"

* * *

Just across the way, where Tommy and Kimberly's reception was held inside a circus like tent, with huge black and white balloons hanging all around. White chairs with black tables tops all around to go with the black and white checkered dance floor. There were tan netting plate mat, white square large plates, white silverware, using sea shells all around, large shells for name placing, black and pink goblets all around, and white napkins to complete the look. On the table before the bride and groom arrived, their white wedding cake. It was a mermaid inspired cake to complete the lake feel with starfish, shells and heart shaped top.

At the reception, instead of exchanging vows and toast like normal newlyweds do, Kimberly and Tommy decided to sing to each other. Both were extremely excited, until Tommy realized that it truly meant he was singing in front of everyone. To ease some tension, Kimberly went first.

Tommy and Kimberly walked slowly to the stage, with Kimberly having the pull Tommy most of the way. Kimberly pulled down the microphone as the band was playing soft music since everyone was finishing their dinner meal.

"Hello everyone, so my darling husband actually requested that since this was the second time around for us, we were going to go about things differently. Instead of vows, we would sing to each other." The crowd erupted in awes. Kimberly turned to the band with a smile as she held Tommy's hand looking at him. "So, to my husband, the love of my life, I guess the saying is true, the third time is a charm. But, don't worry, this time is forever. And this is because of your love." The music started.

_Would I be standing here_

_After all these years_

_Among the stars above_

_Maybe not, if it wasn't for your love_

_Smiling faces all around_

_Like when a king that just been crowned_

_A battle has been won_

_That I'd have lost_

_If it wasn't for you love_

_A fairy tale unfolds_

_More true than stories I've been told_

_At last my chance to shine_

_And all in perfect time_

_The life I once dreamed of_

_Who'd have thought_

_If it wasn't for your love_

Kimberly and Tommy stood with their foreheads pressed together staring deep in each other's eyes, with one of Kim's arm around his neck, as Tommy held her by the waist close to him. Tommy smiled as if he never smiled before. That was so Kimberly, so beautiful.

_Ooooooo (love) ooooooo _

_And oh the wonderful surprise_

_To have a light so bright it blinds, it blinds my eyes_

_And finally I see, how it feels to live a dream_

_But would I have touched the sky_

_Ever flown so high_

_No not I, if it wasn't for your love_

_Your love_

Tommy stroked Kim's face as she finished her song with a smile. He kissed her passionately as everyone around them clapped loudly. Kimberly smiled pulling away.

"Your turn Handsome." Tommy took the microphone. But instead of staying on the stage, Tommy took Kim's hand and led her to the dance floor. Tommy looked back at the band and nodded. The band started up slowly, playing to Tommy's song. Tommy took a deep breath into the microphone as Kimberly giggled a bit. Kimberly laughed, recognizing the song immediately. Neither had told which song they would be performing.

_Always and forever each moment with you_

_Is just like a dream to me that somehow came true_

_And I know tomorrow will still be the same_

_'Cause we've got a life of love that won't ever change and_

Kimberly was very impressed. Tommy looked so natural singing to her. Tommy and Kimberly were slightly swaying to the song.

_Everyday love me your own special way_

_Melt all my heart away with a smile_

_Take time to tell me you really care_

_And we'll share tomorrow together_

_I'll always love you_

_Forever, forever_

_There'll always be sunshine when I look at you_

_Something I can't explain just the things that you do_

_And if you get lonely phone me and take_

_A second to give to me that magic you make and_

All of sudden, the real band that sings the song, Heatwave, appeared on stage. Kimberly looked back to see them singing the song to her with Tommy. She covered her mouth in total surprise. Tommy just had to go all out for their wedding. Tommy smiled, as Kimberly laughed and hugged Tommy immediately.

_Everyday love me your own special way_

_Melt all my heart away with a smile_

_Take time to tell me you really care_

_And we'll share tomorrow together_

_I'll always love you_

_Forever, ever_

Kimberly couldn't help but laugh at Tommy's fake beautiful voice, even when he faking the high notes, he never looked better. Kimberly's arms flew around Tommy's neck as she cut him off with a long kiss. Tommy picked up Kimberly, spinning them around. Tommy let the real singers finish the song as since Kimberly's lips locked with him.

_Loving you is the thing that I plan_

_For a very long time_

_Me and you, you and me, we as one_

_Love together_

_For a very long time_

_Loving you, you, baby_

_Always, forever love you_

_Always, forever love you_

_Always, forever love you_

_I said, "Forever love you, love you"_

_Ever and the day and one day_

_Loving you, you, you, you, you_

_Forever, tomorrow's tomorrow_

_Ever and a day, ever and a day_

_Ever, everyday, yeah, you_

_Loving you forever, ever, you, you _

_Forever_

_And that's the very, very long time_

_You.... very very, very long time ahhhhhh_

_Forever loving you, oooohhh_

_I said forever, ever loving you_

_Forever_

9 Months Later….

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Tommy groaned, as Kimberly's grip on his hand was stronger than ever. Here they were, back in the hospital to delivery their third child. It turned out Kimberly was pregnant, and** y**ep, and it's a girl finally. Kimberly couldn't forget the day she found out she was carrying a girl. Kimberly couldn't remember crying so hard that day, Tommy gleaming with delight. Tommy couldn't be happier to have a little girl, a littler girl to be the spitting image of his beautiful wife. The grandparents had to drag the boys out the waiting room, though Zeke wanted to stay and help.

"I can help Mom…"

"Get out!" Kimberly screamed, scaring everyone from coming within 10 feet of the hospital room.

Kimberly was moaning and groaning on the bed as the contractions were hitting her hard. Very hard. They were coming back to back now, feeling like just minutes apart. The doctor had to rush away when another woman was ready to deliver and now it was almost time for Kimberly to deliver her baby.

"Just breathe in and out, Beautiful…"

"Oh you breathe in and out!" Kimberly snapped back. Tommy tried to wipe the sweat away with a damp cloth, but Kimberly shoved his hand away.

"It's going to be okay, Beautiful, the doctor will be here in a minute and we'll move to the delivery room and have our daughter."

"Oh, you make it sound so nice and pretty! Why don't we have you carry the next baby for 9 months and see how fucking nice and pretty you'll be! Ahhhhhhhh, I want the drugs now!" All of a sudden, the doctor came into the room.

"Well, well, I see we have another baby ready to come. Let me check you out," Doctor White said getting new gloves.

"Maggie, I need more drugs…"

"Oh Kim, you know you have already had your epidural. I can't give you another one..."

"I don't care, give me two! I will pay for 2! How much is it? Tommy get your wallet!" Tommy struggled to pull his wallet out.

"That won't be necessary, you are 10 cm, let's go." Dr. White nodded to the nurse to get another tech for transfer. Dr. White covered Kimberly up. Kimberly grabbed Tommy by his shirt and pulled him to her roughly.

"It will be a cold day in hell before you ever touch…ahhhh…." Another contraction hit.

"Let's get a moving before we have this baby in an elevator."

* * *

A few hours later…

"She's so beautiful." Kimberly kissed Tommy while holding their daughter in her arms.

"Just like her mother." Tommy took his daughter from Kim's arms. "Welcome to the family Trinity Rose Hart Oliver.

"I love you Tommy."

"I love you too, always and forever." They shared another short kiss.

"I want to hold the baby!" Chuck said.

"No, me first! I'm the oldest!"

"But I asked first!"

"I want to hold the baby first!" Adela yelled.

"I should hold the baby first," Kim's mother said. "I am the grandmother."

"I'm the grandmother as well," Mrs. Oliver, Tommy's mother, interrupted. Tommy and Kimberly looked at everyone arguing over who should hold the baby next. Tommy and Kimberly shook their heads. Their family was now going to be just a bit more hectic with another Oliver in the family.

* * *

**_Songs Used: Heather Headley- If It Wasn't For Your Love and Heatwave-Always and Forever(ones of the greatest love songs around)_**

**_Thanks to everyone! My dear friends, PJ and Mili who helped in the process, and to the many fans and reviewers who continued to support the story, couldn't do this without you. Until the next time! Here's a quote to live by: _**

_*Life is short! Break the rules! Forgive quickly! Kiss slowly! Love truly, laugh uncontrollably... and never regret anything that made you smile!*_


End file.
